


Glory Upon Wings

by SidingWithTheAngels (siding_with_the_angels)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (don't worry you won't even notice..), Alastair torture, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood Play, Canon events happen here, Characters from episodes, Dean's "heterosexual", Dragonriders, Drinking & Talking, Episode: s01e03 Dead in the Water, Episode: s02e06 No Exit, Episode: s02e08 Crossroad Blues, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Episode: s07e05 Shut Up Dr Phil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, I made the name of places up, M/M, Mary has a medical condition, Men of Letters, Minor Character Deaths, Protective Dean Winchester, Supernatural drugs, Telepathy, but not in the same way, dragons are common, just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it, long fic, slow build up, some of them I didn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 276,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siding_with_the_angels/pseuds/SidingWithTheAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, the first born of the Winchester sons and fifth in line for King is tired of life in Lawrence. Being trained from such a young age and taking small cases with his father Dean's ready to see the world on his own, experience it himself. What he doesn't expect is how killing a lonesome dragon can change his life forever. With the addition of a strange man named Castiel to his party Dean's life will be forever changed. For better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comparing Your Past to my Future

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll be posting chapters every so often, this fic I plan on expanding on for a long time, so updates won't be a daily thing but they will be long, because I love long chapters. The name of the fic might also change as time moves on. The tags, characters and couples will definitely change as time goes.  
> With each chapter I write I have a band that will usually influence me the most. Lyrics from this band will either be shared here or as the chapter name. We'll see XD
> 
> I'd like to inform you that there is, surprisingly, no true 'big bad' force in this fic. Despite it's fantasy universe it's largest hurtle will be Dean and Castiel getting together (with some random fights and possible battles ;3)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> special thanks to **[cutiebymon](http://cutiebymon.tumblr.com/)**  
>  for helping me name Potesta and Monibor!

Lawrence, the stronghold of House Winchester, is located within a large valley, surrounded by strategically chosen crags of rock and dense forest. Lookout towers litter the surrounding landscape, peaking just above the tree tops. Not too far beyond the forests were large prairies with buildings such as farms or mills peppering their landscape, some giving off light in the dwindling sunlight. The few rivers that passed through the prairies into the forests and out of view, reflected the pale pinks and purples of tonight's sunset.

The castle Lawrence was the brightest beacon in the spectacular view, it's terraces giving signs of life as the guard's changed for the night. Beyond their movement the smaller buildings of the castle grounds seemed to be stagnant, a light in window here and a window there. The castle residing in the heart of a sleepy settlement seemed to still beat however, it's oak doors open to reveal a large hall.

The hall itself is beautiful, oaken bracers holding up a high shadowed ceiling, strong stone walls fortified by symbols crafted hidden underneath handmade tapestries of the territory. The focus of the hall however wasn't on the tapestries but rather the large throne towards the heart of the entryway.

Sitting upon the large, oaken throne was possibly one of the scariest men all time; Lord John Winchester the Righteous, Lord of Lawrence, Commander of the Hunters, Protector of the Humans and Watcher of central Xiatus. He was a gruff man in his later 50s, a weathered face and tired eyes to prove his times in war. He wore more practical clothing with muted browns, reds and greens with furs covering his shoulders, held there by a sterling silver anti-possession symbol, the Winchester family crest.

In front of John was a man, his bald head shined in the light, his brow furrowing as he continued to talk to John. "...The family has been exhibiting signs, hearing scratching from inside the walls, cold spots, objects flying-"

Whatever the man was about to say was cut off by Lord Winchester, holding a hand up to stop the bombardment of worried words.

"I will send a hunter soon, hopefully within the next fortnight, now it has been a long day, goodnight Mr. Panowski."

Jerry Panowski, who was once saved by John and his eldest son Dean, nods in understanding. "Thank you sire." John nods in response and finally makes a move to stand, grunting while he does so. He turns to his right, peeking over his shoulder as a smaller, unnoticed, form stands.

"Night my lady." Jerry says now, watching as the Lady of the House comes from the shadows.

She smiles bobbing her blonde head as she responds, "And to you sir."

Mary Winchester, formerly of House Campbell, has aged with grace. Her features were still undeniably attractive, despite the softer skin that comes with time. Her blonde hair is pulled up easily with a fashionable embroidered leather strap, making waves of blonde cascade down her shoulders. Her outfit matches John's uniform, a combination of muted colors and functionality. Mary however, carries a grace in her movements, the polar opposite to John's sure and steady steps.

She joins her husband, wrapping her arm around his and sharing a look only those who have loved for a long time can. “Goodnight Mr. Panowski, we will send help.” She promises to the worried subject before both exit the hall. Making their way down a smaller hall towards their living quarters she speaks up. "Is it just me or are hauntings occurring more and more?" She wonders aloud, her voice kept low enough for only those that walk through the halls to hear.

John sighs, stopping to turn to his wife and place a kiss on her forehead. Mary Winchester might look soft, she could be perceived as weak but make no mistake, out of all the Winchesters, Mary is by far the mastermind behind the family ruling. She might not be as intimidating as her husband, not as strong as her two growing sons but she was an anchor for the entire family, she led them with a gentle hand to the desired goal. She was able to eclipse the natural brash attitude that Winchesters held with her sweet words and veiled threats.

John seemed to think on Mary's words before replying, his face bunching up in thought. "I was thinking the same. It might be wise to add to the hunter recruits." Mary frowns, lowering her head, "I believe you're right... I just-"

John nods understanding, placing his bear paws upon her shoulders, making the smaller woman look up. "I know, but sometimes people are needed, no matter how comfortable their lives are." With that being stated the two parents share a look, and as if quietly deciding it was time for bed they started the walk down the rest of the hall towards their chambers, unaware of the hidden eavesdropper.

Dean Winchester, the first born of the Winchester sons and fifth in line for king, had been spying on his parents at the very mature age of 23. Dean had always kept an eye on his parents, making sure they worked like a well oiled machine. His father would get Dean's masculine praise and his mother would get his soft hugs and gentle words. It's just how it was, Dean was the eldest and therefore he had to keep things together. That's why he had been snooping on his parents, listening to their hushed concerns.

Because the Winchester family was renown for being the best hunters both Dean and Sam had undergone vigorous training with both parents and several tutors. Dean knew he could handle this particular concern his parents had, he could settle the haunting. All he had to do was get his dad alone and convince him before Mary could dispel any of Dean's hopes.

So, making his way to his own room, Dean started to plan. He was young and ambitious, he wanted to be an adventurer, he wanted to explore the world and not be stuck as a successor with no real world experience. That didn't mean he didn't want to call Lawrence home, he just wanted to see what the world had to offer.

When Dean was a child he'd hear all sorts of stories from both parents, his mother's tales of the grandiose capital while his father's involved wars with supernatural creatures. He'd hear about the dragonriders located in the large cliff buildings across the bay from the capital castle. He'd hear about the vampire nests his father removed over his time abroad, fighting for the King. It wasn't that Dean wanted all the fame and glory, but he wanted to help people, make their lives easier because he knew how the world could effect the smaller people. Okay, so a small part of him wanted a title like his dad, The Righteous John Winchester of Lawrence, but still, it was mainly about helping people. Dean entered his own room, shrugging off his clothing and quickly discarding it in favor of night cloths.

Once dressed Dean headed towards the balcony, exiting his room and entering the fresh air. Because of Lawrence's location the air was sweet with the smells of wildflowers and wheat. It smelt like home.

The world was largely dark, as the sun had finally set, giving the few lights in the landscape the appearance of faraway stars. Taking a deep breath Dean closes his eyes, feeling the cool air pass over his freckled skin. After many moments of drinking in the smells and feeling of Lawrence, Dean opens his eyes. With the comforting atmosphere taking power over the eldest Winchester, he leaves the view and goes inside for some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Dean woke up, dressed and headed down for breakfast with determination in his mind. As normal Mary wasn't there, as she often had chest pains in the morning and had a hard time with the actual process of waking up. Sam was there already, stuffing his face with eggs, bacon and some of those really nice muffins the cook makes. John sits in the middle of the table, eating at a lower rate than his son.

"Good morning sir." Dean greets his father as he takes his seat, forgoing the normally mumbled 'morning'. Sam's face pops up automatically, his 19 year old face giving away the fact he just _knows_  Dean is up to something. John, either ignoring or just missing the oddity in the morning retinue sipped at his coffee before answering.

"Morning Dean, how'd ya sleep?"

Dean thought about diving right into the conversation but eventually decided against such a bold move, "Good, you?" He grabbed food from the large plates set out on the table in front of them before stuffing his face with some cooked potatoes.

John sits back now, rubbing his face in an thoughtful manner before replying, "Tiring, I have to go to the Roadhouse soon." The Roadhouse, headquarters to the Hunters, was about a three day trip northwest by horse.

Because Dean's mouth was filled with food at this point in time Sam was able to muscle his way into the conversation. "Something going on dad?"

Turning his attention towards the youngest son, John lets out a sigh, "Just have to talk to Bobby about some new cases."

Sam's face scrunches up in confusion but it's time for Dean to interrupt his brother so, like the very mature older brother he is, he does. "Ya know, I could help...sir." The atmosphere in the room changes immediately, John becoming more alert to this new situation, turns to his oldest to size him up.

"You think so?" His face is serious but not the 'no Dean' way, more like his mind was working and realizing the opportunities placed in front of him by his son.

The freckled Winchester nods, slowing down on his food intake. "I think so..." Dean clears his throat, ignoring Sam's face as he takes on a more professional tone. "As the eldest Winchester I believe that I should do some groundwork with the people. Setting an example and all that." Dean faltered slightly, so concentrated on watching his father's reaction he forgot his carefully planned words. His father stayed silent so Dean continued, figuring he might as well. "I already have hunter training, the people already kind of expect me to do something. Plus, how am I supposed to take care of this place without knowing what's out there?"

John barks out a laugh, shaking his head, "I'm not dead yet Dean, I still got a few years ahead of me."

Dean shrinks at that, of course his dad would be around for a long time, Dean couldn't imagine a time without his father. "It's not that, I just think I should go do things now. Instead of sitting around and just training."

John was nodding, becoming more relaxed as he picks at his own food. "I know Dean, and I think you do bring up a good point. An involved king is better than an unrelatable one."

Yes. _Yes._  Dean might actually get to go. But then of course, Sam had to add something.

"Dean can't go alone! I want to go with him."

Shit.

Lord Winchester turns to his youngest, eyes final and sharp, despite the fact Dean knew Sam was his favorite. "No." His voice was crisp, like it was when dealing with soldiers.

"Why not?!" Sam, god bless him with his long mane of hair, bristles like an agitated animal. Dean would say dog, but even now Sam resembled more of a moose than dog.

John sighs, sipping at his drink before giving his reasoning, his eyes set upon the youngest. "It's going to be hard enough to convince Mary to let Dean go. Do you honestly think your mother will allow not only her oldest but her baby to go and fight monsters?"

Sam's shoulders raised more, true annoyance crossing his face. Dean sighed, knowing John and Sam's tendency to fight. "I'm not a baby!" Growled Sam, glaring through his brown shaggy hair.

"Yeah you are." Dean cleared up before John even could respond. Sam's furry turned to his brother, a confused glare gracing his expression now. Dean wanted Sam to come, he really did, Sam would treat Dean like Dean and not some posh successor. But Dean knew it'd be hard enough to convince Mary and besides Sam was still the baby, no matter if he was 3 or 87. He'd be the baby until no older Winchesters were around, that's just how it was.

John nodded, flashing a hand in Dean’s direction, like his point was proven in his words. Which it was. Sam looked like he was gearing up to cause a real fight when their mother entered. She was slightly ashen, like normal in the mornings but she still had a smile plastered on her face. She noticed the tension in the room and tutted, shaking her head as she headed towards their table.

"Are my boys fighting again?" She muses easily, sitting down next to her husband and receiving her normal morning kiss on the temple. When no one answers she shakes her head once more, reaching over to the muffins (they were her favorite as well). "I guess you wouldn't be Winchesters otherwise."

That earned her a chuckle from John and a soft smile from her boys. For the rest of breakfast the conversation was dropped. They talked their normal while eating their fill, the atmosphere switching to a more calming vibe what with Mary's soft smiles and positive personality.

* * *

It was about noon that John found the courage to speak up to Mary. While parents shouldn't have favorites, John knew that Dean had a special place in Mary's heart. He knew what to say to her when she was having a bad day, what to do when John and Mary would get into fights. He knew not having Dean around would cause more stress at the castle, especially with Sam. But John wasn't stupid, he knew Dean wanted this, the excuse to feel free from the bureaucracy that followed with his title. He knew Dean just wanted to experience life, truly and fully before settling down on the oaken throne and listen to other's problems. Before he would have to smile and nod and control his voice.

Mary was out in the castle garden when John found her. A book in her hand as she hid under the large tree in the center, giving her a comfortable shadow to rest in under the noon sun.

John, joining his wife on the bench, looks over, waiting for her to place down her book. She eventually does once she finishes whatever she was reading. Sticking in a silk bookmark, she turns towards her husband. "I'm assuming this is about Dean." She didn't even bother hiding the fact she somehow had an idea of what was going on. John had to remind himself that Mary was a hunter as well, strong and insightful. That, just because she was wearing expensive dresses, she was still a hunter and her training didn’t just disappear. No matter how many years passed, no matter how many physical problems she had, she could still see past people's walls and straight to the center of whatever was going on.

Sighing and letting his shoulders relax John nods,  "He wants to help the hunters."

Mary frowned.

John continues, "And I believe it'd be good for him."

Silence fills the air around them, along with a sharpness that can only be caused by confrontation. "No." Mary mumbles, looking down at her ringed fingers. "He's too young."

"Mary...." It was time for John to show some control. His wife could be so stubborn sometimes, "The boys aren't kids anymore, Dean's 23 now. He should be married, and he's already commanding a third of our forces!" It was true, the soldiers loved Dean. The eldest Winchester would often join the men at the local tavern and have and few drinks. Hell, even the Hunters were close to Dean and watched after him. "Besides, Bobby and Ellen would keep a trained eye on him. It's not like Dean would be going and fighting dragons."

Mary laughed without humor. "There's worse things out there than dragons and demons John. And you know that."

"True. People are worse." That seemed to quiet Mary, making her rethink her statement. She shakes her head however, still refusing the thought.

"No."

"Mary-"

"I said no!"

* * *

Dean could hear the fighting from the training area. The screams and shouts of his parents bickering. Soon it got too constant for Dean to even concentrate on his training, making him falter in his parry.

"Fuck!" Dean calls, holding his head as he glares at Commander Deacon.

Deacon, one of the soldiers that fought alongside John since, well forever, grins deviously, "Don't leave your back open like that! Come on Dean!"

Dean groans, rubbing his back as he glares at his opponent, "Dude, that was so unfair!"

Deacon shrugged, giving a smirk towards the younger. "War ain't fair boy, just ask your daddy." Dean's frown deepened, Deacon has some pretty nasty scars from previous wars, so did John, but his were more mundane. They always alluded to the "things" that happened but neither man ever actually said what had happened. Dean knew the wars, what happened and who won. He knew that Lawrence was singlehandedly one of the most secure keeps in Potesta and that no major force has ever even attempted to take the castle and the surrounding town. He also knew that the majority of the fights the two veterans had been involved in took place for the crown against the demons of Seven Gates and barbarians of Chion. He knew that the battle with Seven Gates officially ended but hostilities had never changed, that their king, Lucifer the Morning Star, was still an ass and continued to send small insurgent groups to attack smaller human towns. He knew that the demons still possessed people, that their attacks had only gotten more secretive with the end of outward fighting. As for Chion, it was still a barbaric wasteland of monsters. With the Winchesters and their hunters keeping all supernatural beasts out of Potesta they had no where to go except Seven Gates or Chion. The beasts who wished to follow no one, or were too terrified of Lucifer's unfamous wrath, went to Chion. Dean had never seen Chion, or Seven Gates for that matter, but from what he has heard there is a constant mist surrounding the forests of Chion, so thick the sun never truly touches the forest floor.

Just like Seven Gates, John and Deacon with their forces weren't actually able to clear the area of monsters. They simply pushed them back enough to set sentries along their border, keeping the monsters out with the help of skillful hunters.

"Yeah, yeah sir." Dean speaks up, sheathing his sword before giving Deacon a respectful nod, "I'm gonna go check up on my mom." By this time the yelling had subsided, leaving an eerie silence behind.

Deacon nods, understanding Dean's impulsive need to take care of his family. "Same time tomorrow kid." He dismisses Dean and heads over to a couple guards sparring to comment on their form while Dean heads through the castle to his parents room, where his mother was most likely located.

She wasn't and that worried Dean. However the young soldier didn't need to look far to find his mother. Walking down the hall and passing the hallway that led towards his and Sam's rooms he caught a glance of his open door. Making the right he walks towards his room, he calls out a 'mom?' In hopes his mother will respond. She does.

"Dean, good, come here."

Dean enters his own bedroom to find his mother sitting on the side of his bed, her hands clasped together in her lap as she watches him expectantly. She pats the brown and red comforter next to her as a signal for Dean to join her, which he does.

Gently settling down to his mother, Dean allows their shoulders to meet, giving them both that physical comfort of having someone there. Of course Mary, being a mother, did the stereotypical thing of _not_  saying anything and allowing Dean to drudge the conversation up himself. "What's up mom?" He asked several moments later, steeling himself for the talk to come.

"Do you really want to go and help the hunters?" Her voice was soft, more concerned than upset and it dug at Dean like a knife.

"Yes."

Mary watches her son for a long time, as if trying to decipher Dean's reasons through his face, which she probably can.

A sigh escapes Mary's lips and she looks from Dean to her hands, playing with her wedding band as she seems to decide something. Giving a little nod without looking towards her eldest she clears her throat, giving yet another nod in confirmation to her own thoughts. "Okay."

O-okay? _What._  "What?"

Mary laughs gently, the humor not reaching her eyes, "Okay, you can go." She reiterates, her words stronger now.

"It's that easy?" Dean jokes and Mary let out another laugh, this one even more humorless.

"I don't _want_  you to have the life of a hunter. It's horrible, bloody and ends badly. But you are my son and you deserve to see the world. You don't _have_  to be a hunter, maybe you'll be good with just the one case but..." She locks eyes with Dean's as she continues. "Once you're in the life it's hard to leave. And I'm worried for you Dean, you'll take it personal. I just know it."

Dean doubted it, and voiced his opinion right away as they bounced shoulders. "Come on mom, like I could stay away from the cook's pies for a week."

This made Mary actually laugh, bringing light back into her eyes before she leaned over and pressed her lips against her son's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too mom."

* * *

The next two weeks were hectic, what with Dean getting new official 'Winchester worthy war gear' from the castle blacksmith. His mother planned it all, ensuring the armor would allow Dean to move freely while keeping his vitals protected. While that was being done John went around getting a 'surprise' ready for Dean, keeping whatever it was so under wraps that Dean had absolutely no idea what it could be. Sam, in the mean time, was being the biggest whiney bitch Dean had come in contact with for awhile. He snapped at John more regularly, even Dean sometimes, which really shocked the elder brother. However, a week into the preparations and Sam's attitude suddenly changed. He wasn't around as much, he would leave right after breakfast and be gone until dinner. Everyone was so busy they barely even noticed Sam's absence, Dean, of course, noticed, but didn't have any extra time to actually talk to him.

One of the most aggravating things about leaving, which Dean _should_  have remembered but totally forgot about, was all the political shit. It only came up when Dean was walking through the large entrance hall and saw his mother directing workers with large bundles of just _stuff_. There were long silken banners of blood reds, golds and rich browns, large vases of the heather that grew freely in the prairies of Lawrence, mixed with red gladiolus flowers. There were some other flowers mixed in there, but those were the ones that popped with color, and Dean wasn't like Sam. He wasn't into that girly shit.

There were others working as well, people carrying in chairs and tables and nice china that was never brought out unless it was a big occasion. Dean's stomach dropped. Oh no.

Quickly making his way through the bustling servants, the eldest son finally came close to his mother, making her turn like she felt his presence. "Hi honey." She almost coos, her hair stacked up simply with the her average leather band, her clothing nothing too fancy for the day. She was holding a book and quill in her hand, marking things off as she watched people pass.

"Hi mom." Dean responded, wrapping an arm gently around her to place a soft kiss on her temple. "What the hell is going on?"

Mary gives him a look for the language but doesn't say anything on the matter and rather just answers the question. "Well, your going away party of course!"

Dean's face lost all color.

Mary laughs.

She slows down eventually and pats her son's closest cheek, smiling like the little trickster she was. "Oh don't worry Dean..." Her smile turned into a devious grin, making Dean even more nervous, "I already sent out the order for your clothing."

"Mom..." Dean whined. He didn't want this, he didn't want to have to shake hands and play proper. He didn't want to have to explain himself to dozens of people thousands of times. Mary just shook her head and grabbed the attention of some rather lost looking helper.

She looks quickly at her son, placing her hand upon on his shoulder, "Honey, you have to do this. It's only one night. I think you can remember which fork to use." She gives him one last glowing smile before gracefully dancing away towards the confused servant, reassuring their attention with a gentle touch to the arm.

Dean stands there for awhile, one stagnant stone in a river of moving bodies. If Dean was more selfish he'd refused, he'd dig his feet in the sand and ignore everyone else's opinions. But this is his mother who was planning this, she was the one that officially was letting Dean go, she was the one who would have to suffer the most. She was the one that would have to put up with Sam and John's bullshit all by herself and that's exactly why Dean didn't say anything. Why he didn't smack down the objects the busy bodies were carrying around and instead decided to leave the clusterfuck and flee the sight.

By the end of the day Dean didn't think it would be such a bad thing, he heard that several ladies of the courts were going to make an appearance to wish him luck. Now that was something Dean could look forward to, they were all so beautiful and sexually repressed, an illness Dean could _totally_  help with. He also learned that Lord Robinson would be there with his daughter Cassie, and Dean _knew_  she'd want to give him a proper goodbye as they had always been inappropriately close. But Mary liked Cassie and never said anything negative about her or her darker skin, which was a plus, because if his mother didn't like her Dean wouldn't even consider it. Cassie also happened to be one of Dean's intended, and while nothing was set in stone, Dean wouldn't mind marrying her. She was beautiful, fiery, and could take what Dean could give. She was a little too stubborn, and very much herself, perfectly free. Her father even said when their betrothal was brought up by John that if she didn't want to, it didn't matter what money or status she'd get from being connected to the Winchesters, he wouldn't allow it. Dean really respected that, and so did Cassie. Maybe that's why Dean was a little more excited to see her than the other women that would be making an appearance, not that he'd tell anyone.

For the next few days Dean would have to spend a couple hours with the castle tailor, getting his outfit formed to his body. Being designed by Mary the uniform was simple, but complimented Dean to a tee. His pants -a warm brown- hugged to his legs, a black stripe running down the sides on either side, leading the eye to his boots and all the way up to his deep green tunic. The tunic itself had red accents, including the inside of his cuffs and stitching that ran along the seams. They tied the outfit together with a red ascot, which Dean _hated_  but knew he would have to wear it, making him despise it even more. The jacket was actually the only thing Dean didn't mind wearing, it was black and made out of the same fabric as the stripes down his legs. The inside was the same dark red that complimented his green tunic, but was made out of a silk, with swirly, lighter red markings, making it more intricate than the other fabrics were (aside the ascot, which had the same patterning).

Dean hated this whole process, he really did, but he couldn't help but think that his mother had done good. Brown and red were his family's colors, brown for the hardwork and sweat from their brow while the red represented the blood and passion they had given to the people. But Mary knew Dean looked good in green, that it helped his eyes so she took that and ran with it. He'd have to thank her sometime.

* * *

The castle was buzzing the next day, flowers had to be freshened, food had to be made and all the servers were dressed in their best, along with all other occupants behind the walls. Dean knew Sam's outfit would be much like his own, but watered down because he wasn't leaving with Dean. He wasn't going. Shit, ow. Luckily for Dean, he could distract himself with watching the crowds roaming around the castle.

The Robinsons were the first to make an appearance since their lands were adjacent to Lawrence. Dean didn't bother leaving his room balcony for them, he'd see Cassie later, instead he stayed and watched as one by one royalty began to appear. The LaCroix household was the next to join the festivities. They were from the capital, and the money managers for the royal family. Dean disliked every single one and their status grabbing hands. He definitely wasn't going down now. Dean was thinking about going downstairs when the Blakes, MacGregors and Pikes showed up. He didn't have to for another hour or so as his mother always gave him a grace period so that he wasn't bombarded by leeches trying to get their bloodlines to mesh with that of the Winchesters. His mom was awesome.

The oncoming families weren't the reason he didn't go downstairs, it was the gentle knocking on the door that distracted him. Dean was tempted to act like he wasn't there, to just ignore whomever it was, but that was just Dean's choices and not those of the person behind the door. Another knock, harder this time, sounded from the wooden door before the knob moved and his cover was blown. It wasn't who he expected, not in the least, but that's usually how it goes with her.

Cassie Robinson enters without a second thought and she is one of the prettiest things Dean had ever seen. Her hair, which Dean knows is wild and beautiful like her, is pulled back, not tight enough for the curls to go straight, but enough to show off her smooth skin and graceful facial features. Dressed in golds and deep purples she seems like a goddess, or what Dean would assume one to look like. The dress that adorned her body cut up smoothly to her hip, golden lace letting her ebony skin shine through with her every movement.

"Cassie!" Dean blurts out, quickly pulling his legs out from between the columns of the balcony railing so that he can stand. Self consciously patting himself down to remove any dirt, he moves over towards the beautiful woman, a grin on his face now that the shock had dissipated.

"Hi Dean." She smiles softly, unable to help herself with Dean grinning goofily like that. Her smile grows fonder as the taller male takes her hand in his and kisses the back in proper greeting, even though she should _totally_  not be in his room.

"You shouldn't be in here." Dean teases, leaning forward to run his lips ever so lightly over the arch of her cheek. Cassie just smiles, raising her hands to touch Dean's chest.

"I won't tell if you don't."

Dean grins, nodding as he walks around the slender figure that almost looked out of place in his bedroom. Making sure that the door was closed (which it was) and locked (which it wasn't), Dean turned back to Cassie, smiling. "Got to say this is a nice surprise." Dean couldn't help himself, it was true. While Cassie had been in Dean's bed a handful of times before she had never come up there with no coaxing and this was completely 110% her idea. Dean would have thought about it, he really would have, but Cassie decided at that exact moment (like she could see his brain cogs moving) to reach up and undo the clasp that held the heavy fabric of her dress up. The thick velvet-like cloth pools around her golden heels, reminding Dean how beautiful she was, naked in front of him and exposing herself to him. With that Dean's upper brain started to wane in decision making, letting his lower brain to take control.

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbles, coming closer to her lean body and placing his lips against the dark skin of her neck before continuing, "You're so beautiful." Cassie hums in lieu of a response, moving her mouth to catch Dean's making everything turn to friction, heat and passion.

* * *

Despite the fact Dean had a soft spot for cuddling both parties were well aware of the time limit they had together. So, with chests heaving, they pull themselves away from the bed, Cassie dressing in her gown while Dean actually dressed in his formal clothing his mother had prepared. While Dean's back was turned he heard the door creak open. He automatically turned, fearful his mother or father had gotten in despite the door being locked. Instead it was Cassie leaving. She suddenly look so distant and even with Dean's sex rattled brain he knew something was changing.

"Goodbye Dean." Lady Cassie Robinson speaks up, only meeting Dean's eyes for a second before the door closed behind her, giving Dean a sickeningly lonely feeling. He ignores it, like he normally does, and finishes dressing.

Making sure his hair doesn't look messed up like he just had sex, Dean let's out a little huff of air, steeling himself for the crowds before heading down to the festivities.

Just as the eldest Winchester child suspected, he was bombarded the moment the announcer spoke his name. And, of course, it was the LaCroix family that hooked their claws unto him.

“You look absolutely _delicious_ Dean.”  

"Is this just some kind of stunt or something?"

"So is this your little adventure before settling down?"

"You know, despite her age Heddy is very... _nimble_."

Dean almost threw up in his mouth, but he ignored the questions in favor for excusing himself to inform his mother he had joined the mortal coil. They all rolled their eyes and made snide comments but let him go, which was a fucking blessing. With that out of the way Dean went to find his mother. She wasn't hard to find, not with her being the most beautiful female in the room.

Mary’s hair was moved to one side of her head, cascading down her bare shoulders and curling in large ringlets. Her dress, a deep crimson with a thick brown waist, showed off how she was a mother, giving her hips the attention they needed. There was a crystal necklace gracing her neck along with the tear drop earrings that hung from her revealed ears, making her just shine. She turns to Dean, like she can feel him coming, and gives him a large smile before giving him a quick once over.

She sips on whatever amber liquid was in her glass. "About time you join the festivities." She teases, watching his face before she speaks up, "I just noticed that Lady Robinson has made an appearance as well." Heat rose to Dean's ears and his relaxed body suddenly tensed, oh no. "So I'm guessing you should greet her properly in front of her father before he thinks you're being disrespectful." Her voice isn't chastising or even disappointed but more just motherly, with a gentle twinge of humor.

" 'Ight mom." He mumbles, kissing her temple like he always does before looking around for Lord Robinson. With Dean's height it wasn't hard for him to see the black haired head bobbing along with the other attendees, especially since his father was standing next to him, a serious expression on his face as he nodded curtly to whatever the elder man was saying. Lord Robinson's position in royalty was a respectable one, unlike his father who had killed for the King, Martin had saved the Crown.

Having been a slave from Nivelon, Martin had became a rather large informer of the culture and rituals that took place in the land of believers. He was moved to the capital, given a title and a nice sum of money. For years apparently he was looked down on, not being Potestian but when Cyrus Dorian (a Nivelon supporter) tried to kill the King for his god it was Lord Robinson who saved him. Cyrus was publicly executed and Martin was raised to a position of Lord, to rule over Cyrus' old lands and report to the King whenever called upon. Dean thought it was pretty awesome. But knowing his story didn't make him any less intimidating, not with thick wrinkles from the sun and the poker face he normally wore.

The feeling of 'chatty party' changed to that of a 'serious political' the moment Dean even neared the two. Cassie wasn't far from the two men, chatting with Ms. Talbot. When Dean was spotted, it was by his father, whose face became even more serious upon seeing his eldest. "Dean." John orders, his poster that of an officer as he watches Dean join the two lords.

"Pleasure to see you Lord Robinson." Dean starts, holding his hand out for Lord Robinson to take, which he does.

"Same Dean, I was just talking to your father about your upcoming travels." Martin greets.John's face screws up for a second but falls back into proper indifference shortly after that. Oh so this is what made the air thinner here. "I also had a talk with my daughter."

"Oh?" Dean piped up, glancing towards Cassie to see her purposely looking everywhere but him. This wasn't good.

Martin bobs his head, his hands moving to behind his back as he explains, "Yes. Cassie does not feel comfortable with being betrothed to someone that chooses the life of a hunter." Dean's stomach plummets but he doesn't take his eyes off of the Lord, not to even look at his own father, he knew the rules. "And, as you know, I respect my daughter's opinion. She doesn't want to be married to that lifestyle, it would be too rough on her. I'm sorry Dean, but this engagement is off."

Dean wanted to hit something. This was bullshit! He wasn't even taking the hunter initiation! He wasn't going to be a hunter he was just going to help them out! And what the fuck Cassie? Was that goodbye sex? Dean felt dirty all of sudden, and really wanted to scratch his skin clean. This little trip was causing a lot more problems than he expected, but now it was too late to back down. The politics had been involved.

Dean didn't know how long his thoughts dictated his brain but once he snapped out of it he looked Lord Robinson right in the eyes. "I understand sir." His voice was carefully put together, covering any negative tones with political politeness.

Lord Robinson seemed pretty pleased by the reaction, and seemed to believe it was a good time to lighten the conversation. "I do wish you the best of luck Dean. The endeavor you are about to embark on changes a man. And I believe you'll better yourself from the experience, just understand my daughter cannot have a part in it."

"Thank you sir, I hope to do just that."

Martin chuckles politely, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder as he speaks up yet again. "If you need any help with Nivelon myth, I'm always a letter away."

"Thank you."

In the time that Dean and Martin had shared their little conversation John had left, forgoing proper edict in his current mood. Lord Robinson didn't seem to mind however as he moves his hand to pat Dean on the back, "Now, go enjoy the party. There's plenty of women here who take interest in your expedition." Dean nodded, trying to give a genuine smile. Unable to conjure any sort of light in his eyes, Dean was happy with an excuse to leave. Giving a goodbye to Lord Robinson he disappears into the crowds, unwilling to even sneak a peek towards Cassie. Lord Robinson had no idea how much Dean truly cared for his daughter, he had no ability to know because Cassie was more careful in covering her tracks while Dean let the chips lay where they may with only minimal effort to hide it. Mary knew, Sam definitely knew and John... well, Dean had made sure he wouldn't know, since he was so unsure of what the reaction might be.

Despite all the pretty women dancing around him and batting their eyelashes in his direction,  Dean couldn't help but not give a shit. Now that doesn't mean he was rude, he smiled and winked whenever it was required, but his heart wasn't in it and he wanted an out. As if the Fates found some sick fascination with giving Dean exactly what he wanted, he was given an out. Just not exactly how he thought it would pan out.

In his travels through the people he somehow ended up near his mother, but this time she wasn't alone. John, arm wrapped around her's, chest puffed out in pride (or agitation, Dean could never tell), was staring directly at his son. Dean knew that look, and watched as his father made his way towards one of the exits. Dean followed, his mother’s eyes traveling her eldest with understanding written deep within.

The two Winchesters walked out into the little patio that surrounded the castle gardens. Blissfully there were no guests sitting on the stone benches pressed against the wall and John leads his son towards one that is farther away from the door they just exited. Sitting down, John waits until Dean has joined him before speaking up. "So..." Surprisingly his voice isn't aggressive nor even mad, "...you and Cassie..." It was a statement, but sounded more like a question, so Dean nodded once, staring at his feet. "Sam told me a couple years ago." John's voice is so matter of fact that Dean almost doesn't realize it.

He does however, oh he _does_ , and his head pops up. "What?" Shock colors his voice and for some reason it makes John laugh, like really laugh.

"He was mad at you. You had just cut off all his hair and to get back at you he told me. I didn't rely on it because of how furious he was, so I thought nothing of it." His voice suddenly became more serious but not in anger. "If I'm counting right that means you two have been doing this for three years...."

Like Dean needed a reminder. "Yeah."

John nods to visibly show he heard his son, but doesn't talk for a long moment, leaving Dean to his own thoughts.

"When I was younger and more rambunctious-" Dean gave a shocked look towards his father but his dad just blunders on (a trait Dean did gain from him), "There was a woman... Kate." John frowns, remembering something long forgotten, "I thought I loved her. I thought we would get married and have a boy and name him Adam and the whole thing." Dean's shock was evident in his face and John held up a finger so his son didn't interrupt him. "When I joined the King's military she gave me an ultimatum, don't join and stay with her, or join and never see her again." That hit Dean a little, even though Cassie had just left and hadn't even given him an option. "I was gonna stay with her. But then the town over was going through some hard times with a nest." He shakes his head, "You could hear the screams. See people almost make it to safety before those beasts took them down." Now Dean was frowning, he thought that maybe his father had joined because his own dad had disappeared at a young age but now he could see how that very memory hardened his father, made him determined to free the people from that kind of worry. "I couldn't say no to Samuel then, not with knowing what was really going on. So I left Kate and didn't look back. Because I knew that I had a job to do." He smiles slightly now, "And then I fought along side your mother, and I knew that what I had with Kate could never surmount to the love I have for Mary." He shrugs giving his son a look, "Your world is about to get very big Dean, places, people, powers you have never seen will appear. Don't limit yourself to the girl next door, and if she tries to limit you, you know she's not the one." Never in a thousand years, did Dean ever expect his father to say such a profound statement. And for all that heart spilling Dean didn't know what to say, what to do. It helped, it really did, but this wasn't his mother, this was his dad.

"...Thanks dad." Seemed to the best thing for Dean to say and John accepted it.

Rising from his seat, John patted Dean's knee."Just thought you should know." He leaves after that, allowing Dean to have his thoughts.

His father was right, there were plenty of women out there, plenty of women to take to bed and there would be one that he could settle down with. It didn't change the fact it still hurt. With a couple of deep breaths Dean hoisted himself up with his hands on his knees, swinging them uselessly as he entered into the crowds once again.

The rest of the party went on without a hitch, matter of fact, it got pretty awesome once Hunter Commander Bobby Singer showed up as an officiant for the Hunters, even if John controlled their numbers. The moment that the announcer said 'Hunter Commander' Dean's head had whipped towards the door, Bobby hardly ever came out of the Roadhouse, especially for political shit but here he was. His hair, which was usually placed under some sort of hat, is horribly slicked back, making his older face more visible. He scowls, stepping down into the crowds and directly towards the man of the hour.

"Bobby!" Dean calls, wrapping his arm around the gruff man in greeting, proper etiquette be damned. The older man grunts slightly, passing the younger on the back roughly like he usually does.

"Heya Dean." Bobby greets, giving a little squeeze to Dean before letting go and following it with a pat on his shoulder. "Damn good to see ya." Dean knew he meant it, "Quite interested in why you want to be a hunter in the first place too."

Dean sighed, he hadn't expect this from Bobby, but he should have. Bobby was Dean's old tutor, as well as Sam's. He had helped raised the boys, especially when John was out hunting. When John stopped leaving and the hunters needed a mentor Bobby went, replaced with Deacon. It had been a sad time but they stayed in contact and even though the letters had waned in time, the connection was still there. Dean open and closes his mouth on as he thought of a proper response but Bobby cut him off before that could happen. "Seems like an offly stupid thing to do."

Dean's shoulders sag, "Awh come on Bobby." He groans, dropping his head, making the elder give him the stink eye.

"Don't try to pull that with me boy. I ain't taking your shit." Sometimes Bobby's no nonsense attitude was really appreciated by Dean, this time was no different.

"I'm just so tired of seeing these walls and hearing about all the places outside. I hear of the chaos outside and I send _other people_  to fix it. I don't have any kids, no wife and I won't become a Lord until my father dies." He shrugs, "I got nothing going on."

Bobby's face screws up for a second but the tension relaxes, being replaced with a deep chuckle and the shake of his head. "Such a damn Winchester." He grumbles out, taking one of the glasses a passing servant was offering. "Well boy," he takes a swig, "I guess it's a good enough time to tell ya that I'll be your commander. You got to listen to me now." He gives a gruesome smile, making Dean nervous. While John followed things by the book and his tactic was blood and sweat, Bobby's was far more elaborate. Not only would Dean be out in the field but he'd have to spend countless hours studying and god forbid... eating healthy. Of course there would be more liquor involved with Bobby's training along with some up close examining so maybe Dean wouldn't be too dog tired by the week's end.

It kind of excited him actually, "Yes sir." Dean saluted the hunter commander, a glint in his eye much like that of Mary's.

The old man grunts at that, rolling his eyes in loving agitation. "Get out of here ya idjit, go have some fun while you can."

Dean did, he so did. Not long after running into Bobby Sam popped up, acting like a hyperactive puppy. "Dean!" He grinned, shoving a pint of whatever his way, clutching to his own with giant hands.

Dean took the drink gratefully, chugging some of it down before giving his brother a wicked grin. "Wanna see now many shots we can take without anyone noticing?"

"Yes."

The Winchester brothers, the legacy of the line, ended up getting kicked out of their own shindig. It counted as theirs since Dean was now able to actually hang out with his brother for the first time in what felt like ever. They didn't mind being kicked out and instead headed to the kitchens. Susan, the head cook, was so busy she didn't even notice when a couple bottles of their hardest liquor went missing. With their stock replenished the two headed up to Dean’s room and out to the balcony.

****  
  


They were down two and a half bottles when they were pretty much at giggle level.

"He-ey Sammeh-" Dean snickers, "Remember that time you're hair was purple?" Sam frowned, his face wrinkling more like a baby's than that of an old man. He takes a swig of a bottle and laughs like a child, remembering something.

"Hey _Dean,_ " the younger sticks his head out a little farther, grinning, remember when uh... when Dad took us on that pack-mule ride?”

  
Dean groans, he does remember but he can’t comprehend how Sam remembered, “Dude, you were like six.”

The comment don’t bother Sam and the younger breaks out into heavy laughter. “You rode a farty donkey!”

They shot embarrassing or funny stories for a good hour, Dean losing the jacket and ascot while Sam removed his jacket and over shirt; Dean hadn't bothered with an undershirt after Cassie had stopped by and not having it gave him a nice breeze. Leaning against the banister both boys took a swig, letting the light chatter and clatter of the castle party be their static noise. The giggles had worn off quite awhile ago, letting their comfortable brotherly bond fill the void. And then Sammy shattered it.

"I heard about Cassie." He grumbled out, staring down at the pint glass in his hand. "That sucks.".

It did, still does. But right now the liquor covers up any burns and Dean is with his brother and all is fine. "Yeah man, but it's ‘ll good ya know? I got a lot ta see whats out d’ere and shit."

Sam smiles softly at that, "Yeah, bet it's gonna be beautiful." He doesn't seemed pained, or even worried, but farther away, like he was going to see the beauties of the world as well. Maybe one day he was, and Dean would do his best to explain everything to his curious little brother.

"Ya know," Dean speaks up, rolling the bottle neck between his palms. "I could start taking notes for your nerdy ass and send ‘em to you."

Sam guffaws, his body shaking with whatever mirth he found in that sentence. "You? Take notes!" More laughing, and Sam adapts his voice to mimic Dean. "It's big, scary and freakishly hairy... like you Sam. Haha." It's Dean's turn to laugh loudly, rocking back against the stone to his back, enjoying how the coolness feels against his heated skin.

"That's only if I run across any neanderthals." Dean beams, watching his brother's face display his emotions.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

They said goodnight soon after that, Sam wishing Dean a good time on his trip and Dean wishing Sam pleasant dreams with hookers.

It was when Dean was lying in bed that the not so fun part of alcohol hit him. His brain wandered towards Cassie. A dull thunk in his heart told him that despite his dad's words, it would still hurt. Especially since she didn't even really say goodbye. And yeah, it wouldn't be that hard to find another girl, he knew he was attractive, but he _liked_  Cassie. Fuck he probably loved her and that didn't happen often. Suddenly he was glad he would be leaving soon, things here still stunk of her. With that thought in mind, Dean closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Dean woke with a headache the size of a thousand year old dragon. His eyes were puffy and his mouth tasted like he ate cotton balls as a nighttime snack. After trudging his way down for breakfast he had to listen to how both parents were embarrassed they had to say goodnight to the party for Dean since he was too drunk. Sam wasn't there.

Dean took it easily, knowing that they weren't really upset, they just needed him to know the etiquette for the night. Which he did.

Once Dean was feeling more human he started on his day's schedule. Luckily today Dean got to go to the stables. It was one of his favorite places and if he didn't have to prepare his horse for a the journey, he wouldn't be able to go there, so he was lucky with that.

Dean loved the stables, with the musty smell of animal and hay. Sure, there was also the unpleasant smell of bodily functions at some times, but it was still comforting.

Entering the stable a couple minutes late, Dean ripped his formal jacket off, feeling the light fabric of his undershirt breathe at the release. He automatically felt more comfortable in his own skin, and even more himself upon seeing a large black head pick up from the farthest stall. Impala, Dean's horse since colt-hood, was a direct offspring of John's loyal war horse Chevy,

who was currently out in the fields enjoying his life. Impala however, was at her prime, her coat a silk black with grey covering her ears, hooves and near her eyes. Her mane and tail a mixture of blacks, greys and whites.

Dean walked as fast as he could towards the bulky steed and offered her an apology, "Sorry I was little late baby." Impala whinnies, stomping her foot in affirmation. "Yeah, I know. It sucks we can't go anywhere right now." Dean reaches over and gently strokes the side of her head, before letting his fingers trace the grey marking between her eyes. "But that's only cause we're gonna be gone for awhile and we want to make sure everything is up to snuff. Ya know?"

She makes another sound in acknowledgement and Dean starts his work. Much like his father, Dean preferred to take care of his horse himself. So, grabbing the equipment needed to clean her hooves and coat, he sets up a stool in the open area of the barn, placing the objects on the stool. Grabbing a lead Dean walks back into Impala’s stall, gently rubbing her down until he knew she was relaxed enough to move her into the bigger part of the barn. The sounds of hooves, Dean moving and the other horses was the only thing to be heard for awhile. Dean preferred to work with Impala in silence, only mumbling words of encouragement or praise. In Dean's mind, Impala could do no wrong.

Clipping her up to the hanging ropes, the eldest Winchester son grabs the pick and heads to her front hoof. Rubbing her side gently he runs his hand down her leg, tapping the back in a warning. Of course Impala knows what he's about to do and squares herself so Dean can pick up her hoof. Using his fingers he works from heel to toe, removing the crap between the more sensitive parts. Once that was complete he moves on to using the pick, removing any small rocks that got stuck between shoe and hoof.

Okay, Dean liked to work in 'silence' and everyone knew not to disturb him while doing such things but Dean had the habit of humming while laboring. Sometimes they were actual songs, sometimes he'd just hum whatever came to mind. Today was one of those days.

Humming softly Dean does a double check. Impala's shoes had been done recently but not recently enough for them to be considered new and she was scheduled for a shoe change tomorrow. Dean didn't _have_  to clean her hooves, he knew the farrier would probably do it again tomorrow, but he wanted to. "Tomorrow I'm gonna ask the farrier how the fuck I could change your shoes on the road. Just in case some shit happens." He mentions offhandedly as he places her hoof gently down, touching her side as he heads towards the back. "Would you be okay with me changing your shoes and not some 'master' doing it?" Impala tried to look backwards, but it failed because of the rope so she just settled with a shake of her head. Sometimes that horse was smarter than the humans around Dean. He smiles, repeating the process for the next three hooves. It was all reasonably easy, Impala only had small pebbles at worst. The majority of the mess was dirt or pieces of hay or grass that got stuck in there, being held in place by dried mud.

Patting her flank once Dean places the pick down, grabbing the rough brush to bring up any dirt or god knows what stuck her coat. Moving the curry brush in small circular motions, Dean started to hum once more, losing himself in the regularity of the process. The black steed didn't seem to mind the absence of her rider's brain, just enjoying as he worked out the knots near her joints. As soon as all the gunk stuck in her hair was raised to the surface, Dean moved onto the hard brush, combing all the grime off of her and onto the surrounding floor.

Dean didn't talk again, not until he was done with the whole process, the soft brush, mane and tail; combing and all. Grabbing a damp washcloth he moved to her front to clean her face. "Feeling better baby?" He questions, moving his empty hand to help steady her face. Impala didn't react this time, and instead settled for staring at him with her large amber eyes, reminding Dean of torch lights. She didn't need to respond as Dean was her rider and they grew up together, they just knew. "Good, I'm glad." Cleaning out the eye boogers gently from the corner in which they hid he gave her a good once over, making sure her black coat shined.

Nodding, Dean speaks up again, more to himself than Impala, "Good." Going over to a small brown pouch he reaches in and grabs a couple sugar cubes, bringing them over for his good girl. She happily eats them and willingly follows him into her stall after he unclips her from the hanging ropes.

Giving her one more pat down for good measure he says his goodbyes and leaves, heading towards the castle.

Another thing on Dean's endless list of 'things to do before leaving' was stop at the castle blacksmith. The blacksmith was an older man, maybe ten years older than Dean’s father, and he definitely was shaped different. Shaw, the blacksmith, had more of a gut, his belly just asking to be released from the confounds of the blacksmith smock. Despite his flammable job he had a rather decent collection of grizzly white and grey hair surrounding his jaw and mixing with the choppily cut hair on the top of his head. His eyes were inset more, so they looked almost beady, and his face carried more torture than John's ever did.

Dean knew Shaw's story, how his father had saved him from a Wendigo when John had just started out. Dean knew how Shaw had refused to become a hunter, and instead followed his family's passion for metalwork.

"Hello sire." Shaw rumbled, ambling around his workshop, collecting certain objects.

"Hey Shaw, you got something for me?"

Shaw nods numbly, removing a sword from the cooling rack. "Matter of fact, I do." He turns around, holding the blade in the palms of his hands so Dean can get a look.

The first thing that registers is that it's sturdy. Lawrence was a territory of warriors, and when filled with soldiers the weapons needed to be strong and true. This was no exception. The blade shined with newness, having the light of the fire dance off its curves as Dean reaches forward to take it by the hilt. The hilt has an inlay of pearl on either side, making the silver of the metal look almost milky. With a engraved grip it ends with the Winchester symbol, some sort of black metal pressed into the lighter material. "Damn Shaw, it's beautiful."

Shaw doesn't smile, his face is normally in a perpetual frown, so the fact his lip curls up on the side means something. "Ain't she though? Damn near the best thing I've ever made."

"Whatcha name her?" Dean knew that sometimes people gave pet names to the weapons they were crafting before the official owner was to dub it, and Dean really wanted to know her making name.

"Called her Taurus. Ain't gotta call her that though, just seemed like like a Tarsus to me."

Dean couldn't help but agree. "I think I'll keep it." He nods,, giving Shaw one of his classic Dean Winchester smiles.

Shaw just grunts, bowing his head slightly, "it's an honor sir."

* * *

The next day Dean learns all he can about changing a horse's shoes, the ferrier even gave Dean an extra kit. It made Dean a little nervous, not because he'd forget what to do or he was afraid she'd get mad at him, but because this is his baby and the removing and replacing always seemed like such a violent process. Impala seemed indifferent to the whole thing, keeping her golden eyes set on Dean as the farrier explained what was going on and why.

Dean couldn't stay long after that, he had to pack food provisions since he was leaving in a day's time. It felt weird for it actually be happening, to actually be leaving Lawrence, to leave his family to go on an adventure. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited. Just him, baby, and the open road. A thought wormed it's way into his brain, the same thought that bothered him the night of his party and he frowned. Sam. His stomach dropped. Sam should be in this equation, and now that it was time to go, Dean couldn't imagine leaving his brother alone. Especially with how John and him acted even with Dean around. He'd have to talk to Sammy later, for right now he needed to eat and pack some food.

As the Fates would have it Sammy showed up in the kitchen not long after Dean finished his lunch and started to pack the canvas sack he had brought. The castle cook, who loved Dean's gusto towards food, had packed all the preserved food in cloth, making Dean's life easier. The only thing was, she made way too much. Like, _way_  too much, you'd need a separate horse to take it all.

"Damn Susan." He muttered. Hearing the heavy door open, Dean peaked around the corner to see his mop of a brother enter. "Sammy?"

Sam jumped, turning wide eyed towards Dean like he got caught doing something. "Dean?" He almost, swear to god, squeaked. He was always shit at getting caught when it came to Dean, maybe because Dean was normally in on it. "What are you doing here?"

Dean laughed, opting to hold up some of the wrapped goods as an explanation, while countering, "What are _you_  doing?"

Sammy, now that Dean had a good view of his brother, was carrying a canvas sack, much like Dean's and had a sheepish look upon his young features."I ah....am getting food cause I'm gonna...um have a picnic soon." The eldest brother wouldn't have believed it if Sam's face didn't start to turn a light shade of pink.

The disbelief on Dean's face turned into a shit eating grin. "Who ya taking on your girly date Samantha?"

Sam's pinkish face want to his legendary bitch face in 2.1 seconds. "No one Dean." There was a teasing laugh on Dean's end, maybe he enjoyed making fun of his brother's choices, it made them feel normal.

"Yeah right.'" Dean snarked, "Tell me, are you gonna give her wildflowers that you picked yourself on your little journey or are they going to come from mom's garden?"

The taller, younger Winchester, puffs his chest out, walking over to the supplies as he shot back defensively, "I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response."

Letting out one last chuckle, Dean goes back to packing, muttering out a "Whatever, jerk."

"Bitch."

The brothers worked silently together, packing in sync, both left to their own thoughts.There was no way to tell what Sammy was thinking about, his face schooled to reveal nothing, Dean however, was frowning to himself. It felt like they were leaving together, with the conversation they had the night of his party and now packing together but Dean knew they weren't and it made the silence almost uncomfortable. So, of course, Dean has to open his big mouth. "I wish you were coming too."

Shit. The moment he said it Dean regretted it. This was too dangerous for Sammy, hell, it might be too dangerous for Dean. But then Sam said something that hurt Dean more than his brain or codependency could.

"I don't want to go."

"Oh."

Dean felt nauseous, and Sam was still standing there, staring hard at the food in front of him, refusing to even look towards his brother. Dean loved his family and above all else Sam. They were best friends, Dean would willingly go through hell to save his little brother, and to hear him so cold, so distant.... the eldest pushed the sickening feeling crawling up his chest down, and with a few short movements, finished packing. Tying the strings to the opening, Dean didn't waste any time on hosting it on his shoulder and turning towards the door. Dean wouldn't have stopped his stride to the exit if his conscious wasn't screaming, 'You might not see him again Dean! Say goodbye! Don't be a jackass!' This gave him pause at the door. Maybe he should say goodbye.

The sickening feeling in his stomach turned into an ugly rage. No, if Sam didn't care about Dean, Dean wouldn't care about Sammy. Without anymore thought, he pushed his way out of the kitchen, not looking back once.

* * *

Sammy wasn't there for dinner and it put Dean in an even worse mood. Luckily for him both parents knew why the young man was cranky and didn't bring up his mood once. Instead they talked about Dean's upcoming travels.

It seemed that Mary has gone from silently being concerned to informative. She went over every creature she knew, whether he knew it already or not. She went over the dragons of Xiatus, which were plentiful. Dragons, much like humans, we're filled with the good, the bad, and the ugly of all sorts. Because of the pure power contained inside their scaled bodies many held positions of power or acted as paid guard dogs for certain towns and provinces.

Not all dragons played by the rules however, sometimes they got greedy and would break their contracts with the town they swore to protect. They'd pick off a couple villagers or burn a couple fields, maybe steal a person to become their personal entertainment. Dean didn't trust wild dragons, or those who had lost their riders. Matter of fact, he only trusted those in the capital. Dean had never seen a dragon up close, but he did occasionally see one flying over Lawrence on a mission to help the hunters.

While John controlled the hunters he had literally no control over the riders, that was King Samuel Campbell's territory and Lord Winchester had zero jurisdiction. The king often took people from the hunters when a new dragon came to the capital, that or one of his chosen soldiers, even family members.

It still mystified Dean that Samuel never put Dean and Sam in the hatchery, but maybe Mary had already refused and since she was his favorite child, maybe he listened.

Besides the dragons, Mary went over the vampires (cut off their heads, no known cure), demons (insta-kill or exorcism), witches (Mary's least favorite, "watch out for hex bags Dean. They'll make your insides your outsides") and any other beast she could think of. She also reinforced Dean's knowledge about the regions and their rules. Chion was a kill zone, the sands around Seven Gates were a suicide trip, Paradiso wasn't worth it with it's ruins and magical properties. All in all, the only thing Dean really learned for the first time was the fact demons could actually be killed.

"Wait what?" Had been his very intellectual response to Mary's statement, which made her smile and nod.

"There are some objects, well weapons really, that can kill 'em." She winks, leaning back in her seat before continuing, "I only know of one, the Colt. Which is some kind of contraption that uses a combustible powder that fires these little shots of metal." Dean had never heard of such a weapon before but he had to say it sounded awesome, and he said just that, making his mother's smile broaden. "It is isn't it?"

Sometimes Mary and Dean were the same person, they loved baked goods, sunny days and really cool things. They shared a smile and continued to eat their last meal together for who knows how long. That reminded Dean that Sam wasn't there and that killed him inside.

The rest of dinner went on without a hitch and soon Dean was kissing his mother goodnight and promising to see her in the morning. John however stayed when Mary left, motioning for his son to follow him. Dean did, like the good little soldier he was.

They walked in silence down the darkened halls of the castle until they reached the study door. John, opening the heavy door, held it open long enough for his son to follow before the wooden door closed behind them with a gentle thunk. Heading behind the desk, Lord Winchester reached into one of the drawers, pulling out a small leather bound book.

For the first time since dinner someone spoke up and it was John who paved the way. "Here." He grunts, holding the book out for his eldest. "It's all my field notes from the cases I've been on, all the info I've gained as a soldier." Watching Dean's expression with some kind of personal restraint, John shrugs. "You can keep it, add to it, whatever. It might help." Dean couldn't remember the last time that Lord John Winchester actually felt like a father, but this moment definitely was it. Right now he wasn't the leader of a small militia and the Guardian of Lawrence, he was just Dean's dad.

It felt good, and the corner of Dean's lip quirked up. "Thanks dad."

John, sitting down in his large leather bound chair, grabbed at a small stack of papers on his immaculate desk. "Now, go get some sleep. Ya got a long trip in front of you." It was a dismissal but there was a softness in his voice, giving a hint to how much John actually cared. Focusing on that and not Sam's absence in all of this, Dean leaves, heading straight for his room.

Packing the small journal in his bag, he places Taurus besides it, not wanting to forget the beautifully casted blade.

Removing his shirt and pants he walked out onto his balcony. How many times had he run out here when he was young child and couldn't take the drama of his life? How many times did he kiss Cassie in this exact spot? How many hours did Dean spend out here shooting the wind with his brother? Standing out over his world, Dean allowed the view to distract his thoughts, even for a moment.

Tonight a mist set over the far away fields, making all the little lights seem more distant and muted. Suddenly Dean knew that there was no turning back from this, his dad was expecting him to do this, Sam had made his peace and Cassie left. Dean _wanted_  to leave. He wanted to prove himself, to himself and to everyone. He wanted to _do_  something with his life, to help others and be considered a positive force rather than a stagnant one who sent others in their place.

With one last breath of sweet country air, Dean goes back into the sanctuary of the castle, ready to sleep the six hours before leaving.

* * *

He actually didn't get that much sleep that night, with his body resting his mind went everywhere, from events at the party two nights ago to the conversation he had first had with his father and all the way to Sam's rejection. But Dean had to go to sleep, he was traveling on his own tomorrow. So, with his eyes drooping, Dean was able to get the rest he needed.

Dean woke up to a gentle knocking on his bedroom door, a sliver of golden light hitting his face as the door opens. "Sweetie?" Mary's voice wakes her son up automatically, making his eyes  pop open.

"Mom?" Despite his active movements, Dean's alertness was down, trusting his mother above all else.

Mary, making her way towards the side of the bed, reaches over and rubs his shoulder. "It's time to get ready." She coaxes, turning her head to stare at Dean the way only a mother could. It kinda felt like the nail in the coffin, but at the same time strangely freeing.

"Okay." Dean mumbles, sitting up more and wrapping his arms around his mother. He gives her a soft squeeze, mindful of her fragile chest, before moving up out of the bed and towards the folded clothing set out for him. His mother respectably turns her eyes towards the open balcony, waiting for her son to change and be decent. There wasn't anything really going on outside, Dean knew this time was even too early for farmers.

Something managed to hold Mary's attention, and when Dean was finally done dressing himself he wandered over towards his mother. Taking a seat, Dean follows his mother's eye line, bringing his attention towards the stars that litter the sky. The mist that covered Lawrence a couple hours ago had dissipated, giving way to a large crystal black sky, shards of brilliant lights speckling the canvas.

"When I was a child..." Mary starts, her eyes concentrating on the faraway dots. "I thought stars were angels." She smiles, moving so her head rests upon Dean's shoulder, her eye line unbroken. "I still do."

Dean holds his hand out towards his mother, which she gladly takes, squeezing his fingers in thanks. They don't talk for a while and they didn't need to. Mary was the hardest thing to leave besides Sam, she was Dean’s biggest security blanket. Mary was the one to calm Dean down, she was the one that taught him how to play with others, she was the one to always make sure there was a pie in the kitchen. She was his neverending ray of sunshine, and he'd miss her and worry horribly.

"Will you be okay?" Dean asks suddenly, his body unmoving so not to jostle his comfortable mother. She laughs and gives Dean another hand squeeze, sitting up straight now.

"Oh honey," she reaches over with slender fingers, brushing away invisible hairs that weren't in Dean's face. "I'll miss you terribly, but I won't let anything happen in Lawrence until you get back." Her voice turns teasing, whether to cover up her pain or just bring up another conversation, Dean didn't know. "You better get your butt in gear, Impala is probably biting at the bit... literally." Her smile turns into a grin, realizing the metaphor worked perfectly for this exact occasion.

Her smile was infectious, making her son send a crooked grin back. But all things have to end and soon Mary stands, pulling Dean up with her via their connected hands. "You got people to save."

* * *

An hour later and Dean was standing in front of the gates of Lawrence with his parents. Sammy wasn't there, apparently he refused to come out of his room. It put a heavy weight on Dean's heart and he tries his best to ignore it, to remember this wasn't his choice but his brother's. That didn't help.

"Remember to send a bird when you get there!" Mary's voice is light but her mother's worry still shown through.

"Yeah, of course mom." Dean responds, wrapping his mother tightly in his arms, breathing in the smell of juniper berries and wildflowers that was so uniquely her.

"Good." She mumbles into his shoulder, raising her head to whisper something into his ear, "Remember, angels are watching over you."

As a kid, Dean would be reminded every night before bed that the angels were watching over him. He didn't exactly believe it. Demons he had heard stories about, but angels? Maybe they existed once in Paradiso, but they were long gone now, it was the world of dragons and demons, with no divine intervention for thousands of years. Of course Dean didn't voice his thoughts on the subject and let his mother continue to believe in such a silly concept, his arms reluctant to leave her. "I'll be fine." She adds after a couple of seconds. That comforts Dean more than fluffy winged humanoids and he drops his arms, turning towards his father for his goodbyes.

John, who was tall compared to others was the same height as Dean now, and their eyes were able to connect without changing their level. Dean knew his dad was shit at goodbyes, he always had been and actually had a tendency to pissed people off while they were departing. John wasn't going to do that, not to his first born. Instead he holds out an arm, giving Dean the opportunity to hug his father. John was a brick house still, despite the fact he was no longer an active soldier he still trained for hours, practiced new moves and ate right. As Dean wrapped his arm around his father he wondered if that would be his life under the reign of the hunters, probably, if he wasn't kidding himself. John's rough voice is what pulled him away from his revelry, "Make me proud."

With a pat on his father's broad back Dean pulled away, giving him a curt nod, "I will."

"Good...good." John's normal emotionless slate of a face turns down and he can't help but bring up the one thing Dean didn't want to talk about. "Sammy's gonna be a little shit with you gone..."

Dean knew it but he didn't need to be reminded, so he pulled away, keeping his face schooled. Mary was frowning, and sending a "you idiot" look towards her husband but he was the only

Winchester not to pick up on it. "Well, I guess I should shove off than." Dean starts, going over to Impala, who was patiently waiting. She seemed to be the most excited, her amber eyes staring down the road in front of them as if it was a whole new chapter of their lives. It was, this was going to change everything and everyone.

Climbing onto the back of his horse with ease, Dean maneuvered the bags strapped to her sides, getting comfortable for the trip ahead. Once he was settled he gave a last look at his parents, they looked so different from the back of a horse, so small and far away.

"Be safe!" Mary calls as a last ditch effort to protect her son.

"I will mom." He tries his best convincing smile but it didn't meet his eyes, Sam wasn't here, it wasn't a proper goodbye. His father gives a final nod, knowing that words might not be the best, which Dean secretly thanks his father for.

With one last look at his family, at the castle he had spent nearly his entire life in, he takes off, heading down the darkened path and out into the world.

* * *

He makes it to the border of the Lawrence farms when the sun starts to kiss the sky with this warm tendrils. Dean takes a pause, stopping to look back at the far away castle that is now just a small shiny dot on the horizon. The wind was stronger here, without large walls and trees to give it pause. It's nice, the cool night air caressing his skin and invigorating him. With a large hand he pats Impala's flank. "Just you, me and the open road mhmm? See? I promised you baby, it was gonna be a trip."

Impala whinnies, as if agreeing and even she sounds excited, revved up from finally being free. Her response is good enough for Dean to turn her away from their home, to look towards the empty lands in front of them. "It's gonna be one hell of a change." She stomps her foot, telling her rider it's time for some action. Dean couldn't agree more.

They don't stop officially until they're through the Robinson's territory. There's a river that runs through both lands, big enough for it to be difficult to swim across but not impossible. They stop there so Impala can drink and Dean can catch some shade, the sun well over halfway across the sky. Dean has been to Girardeau, the Robinson's lands, before but that was on a hunting excursion with his father and Lord Robinson. It was much more different to travel it by yourself. Unlike Lawrence, Girardeau was a lot more rocky, and while it retained the form of planes that Lawrence had, there were a lot more trees. Dean didn't mind the trees one bit, the shade they gave was god sent for a trip in the middle of the day. The bad thing was it reminded Dean of Cassie. His stomach turned. "Hey baby..." He speaks up, throwing a rock or two into the river in front of him. "You think letting Cassie go was a good thing?" Impala just continues to lap up the water in front of her so he takes it as a yes. Dean stretches, getting the kinks of travel out of him while he still can. "I mean, dad's right, there's a bunch of girls out there. I guess I'm just worried no one will be as good as her you know?"

Impala at this point, seemed tired of Dean's fears, so leaving the running water, she joins her companion, nudging her large head into his arm. It grants her a small smile from Dean, and a gentle pet down as he finishes his thought, "But I mean, you're the only woman I need in my life right?" Impala nickers contently at that comment, officially ending the conversation.

They didn't really stop again until they were out on the border of Girardeau. There were about two more smaller kingdoms to go through and then they'd reach the King's Land. The King's Land was the last territory for them to really get through before reaching the Roadhouse. No lords ruled that land and it encompassed the entire western border of King Campbell's relam in a thick uneven crescent shape. There would be guard posts and random towns throughout its terrain even with towns being small as well as far and few between. Hunters often made their home in this area, due to being close to the Roadhouse and only having to listen to the King's law and not that of a lord's. Basically it was one of the safest places to go, despite being so close to Chion.

Now however, at the western border of Girardeau, all Dean could see to the west was the tall mountains before the King's land, with the moon just peaking above its crags. As soon as he passed over those mountains he'd be a little over halfway there. Dean, because of his youth could make the trip in two days, arriving at the Roadhouse either late at night or early in the morning, he had no idea. That all really depended on Impala's willingness to go on.

Making himself comfortable underneath an oak tree with his duffle of clothing as back support, Dean closes his eyes and clocks right out.

He wakes sometime around early morning, and the crick in Dean’s neck makes it impossible to fall back into slumber. Quickly packing everything up they head out, Dean snacking on some preserved meat.

The mountains were a bitch, as nearly everyone had warned him. The mountains weren’t even that big, but the trails weren't really made properly for horses, and while others had trucked their way over the pass, Dean doubted it sometimes, what with Impala's wide body. She made it of course, and the way down was much easier.

The high slopes turned into more reasonable hillsides, trees covering the area in a dense blanket. With such a high cluster of trees the sun didn't really hit the forest floor, only shining through the leaves, giving the world an emerald hue and kept the hottest part of the day from even reaching Dean's skin.

Eventually the forests thinned out, the road becoming more prominent and Dean knows he had reached the King's land. A couple miles in and there was a small town, where he rested Impala and had a couple drinks at the tavern. It was cute little place, mainly farmers and non-deployed soldiers. There were children running around at this time, and sometimes one of them would randomly scream, reminding Dean they were there.

The tavern in the town had an average mood to it, there wasn't any heaviness nor joy, it was just quietly tinkling with a low undercurrent of murmurs. Nothing happened there, not a single person came over to Dean, no one asked what a heir of Lawrence was doing here so far from home. If Dean was at home, no matter what he was doing, someone would come and bother him. Not that he really minded it usually, but to have no one stop him... it reminded him how small he truly was. How unknown. He paid for his drinks and gave the pretty bartender a few coins extra before dipping out and checking on Impala.

She wasn't looking like she was having a good time, and when Dean got back she visibly relaxed. It had been such a long time that Impala had been in another stable that it kinda freaked her out. Suddenly feeling guilty he gives her some sugar cubes he had nicked at one point. She seemed to relax even more than and butts her head against his back lovingly. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't know." He gives her a good pat down, dropping her tether over a post, finding no need to actually tie it. "But you're gonna have to get used to other horses and different stables." He works on quickly cleaning her hooves with his fingers, giving her the average warning. "There's gonna be a lot of them when we get to the Roadhouse." Impala seems to understand, dropping her head slightly as she obediently picks up her feet. They leave soon after Dean finishes with her hooves.

They get to the Roadhouse when the moon looms the highest in the sky. The actual Roadhouse used to be a pub, still is, but it's where the Hunters got their start. Where his father sat around with Lord Harvelle, Rufus Turner and Bobby Singer and made the actual organization. The old building still stood strong despite its dilapidation with "Harvelle's Roadhouse" painted on a sign over the door. There were large stone structures around it, making the old wooden building look a little out of place while strangely making it seem more important. Tying up Impala to one of the rungs set outside of the place he doesn't even bother looking for the stable. Impala could get some time to adjust to the new place and Dean would actually be able to keep an eye on her from the Roadhouse windows.

With that done, Dean squares his shoulders and heads in, changing his life forever.

The place was as dead as you expected it to be in the middle of the night, there was a man sleeping on a games table and an older woman with mousy brown hair scrubbing the bar top. She notices him first, of course and stiffens, before her shoulders settle down and she smiles. "Guessin' you’re Dean than? Lot taller than I expected." She squints at him, "But definitely a Winchester." Dean walked closer, holding a hand out for her.

"Yeah I am, and you are...?"

The woman's face drops and she frowns, "John ain't ever said anything to you about me?" She shakes her head. "We were like family once." She sighs, taking Dean's hand in a firm fashion, oh, she was totally a hunter. "Name's Ellen Harvelle and I run this joint with Bobby." That really gives Dean pause, if Ellen ran the place with Bobby why had his father neglected to tell Dean about her? He pushed the thought away, his brain too focused on the now rather than the then.

"Pleasure Ellen, glad to finally be here."

Ellen laughs, her weathered face still beautiful despite all the hardships she must have been through. "Same to you Dean, now let's get you settled in." She drops Dean's hand, and looks over his shoulder towards the sleeping man. "Ash!" She calls, startling the sleeping mass awake.

"Yeah I'm up!" He called sleepily, rubbing his eyes and turning towards the two bodies by the bar. His hair, now that Dean noticed, was short in the front and long in the back, making him look rather ridiculous in his cut off shirt.

Dean can't help but smile and lean towards Ellen, "That's an Ash?"

Apparently the man heard him, and walking over the he states proudly, "Actually it's technically Ashland but I prefer Ash."

Dean barks out a laugh, grinning at the man. At least he had a sense of humor.

Ellen found it amusing as well, her face curving up in a smirk. "Ash could ya show Dean to his room," she nods towards the front if the Roadhouse, "And show him where to hitch his horse." It was an order, and both boys knew it.

"Aye aye ma'am!" Ash salutes, handing towards the exit. "Come on Dean, we got shit to do."

The stables weren't that far away, hidden behind one of the stone buildings to protect the steeds from any tampering, which Dean really liked. Settling Impala in was easy, the ride had been trying for her and to get a good rest, fresh water and hay, was a nice change. And the best part for her was the fact that the saddle could be removed for more than a couple hours, and she wouldn't have to carry as much, not that she would mind, she was huge.

Dean never noticed the difference in her size compared to the horses back at Lawrence but now.... she was a tank, nearly a foot taller than the others and with her black hair, she looked rather intimidating and awesome. He leaves her once she's comfortable and follows Ash through a wooden door, into the large stone buildings.

"Ya got a nice horse." Comments Ash as the ascend the stairs, the air cool from the surrounding stone.

"Yeah, had her since she was a colt."

"Sweet."

They walk down the darkened hall, past nearly a dozen doors until they reached the end. Making a left they headed down another corridor, stopping at the third door in. "And this is going to be your residence for however long you decide to chill with us hunters." Ash grins, popping the door open before standing back and flourishing his hand into the dark room. "If ya need anything I'm down the hall, I gotta sign." The grin deepens, "you'll know. See ya bright and early for Bobby's introduction of you to the crew." Dean doesn't bother mentioning that he knows a couple of them already, he doesn't need to. Their greeting should be enough.

Saying goodnight to Ash, Dean heads into the room, it's dark and only has one window, the light shining through from the tired moon. Knowing he won't get a good look at the room he plops down his bags onto the wooden floor, hearing it creak in annoyance.

Dean would have to make sure no one was underneath him before bringing someone up here. Maybe there was a single and completely willing woman below him, that'd be fun. Too tired to really think on it, he shuffles towards the bed. Kicking off his boots and ripping off the sticky and smelly clothing he falls onto the covers and clocks out.

* * *

Dean expected the wake up to be early, but it was still hell to hear a loud gong sound reverberate through the building. There was sudden sounds of people from the hall, like these people were up before the forsaken thing. Upon opening his eyes Dean sees that the sun is just waking up as well. He couldn't see the sun, his room was apparently to the west, but the world was starting to reveal itself under the yellow light.

Groaning he rolls out of bed and hits the ground, "Fuckkkk." He growls into the wood below his cheek. Everything hurt, he was too tired before from the entire trip before to even really feel the soreness in his muscles, but now with a proper bed under his weight, his body was able to just give up. He ignored it, and stood, looking around the room with blurry eyes.

It was just the bare bones of a room, there was an empty wash bin in the corner, placed upon a medium sized dresser. The dresser wasn't like the one at home, this was simple and made hastily, it looked sturdy though, what with the random knife marks upon the counter top. Guess the furniture stayed when the hunter left. There was a chamber pot in the far corner, which Dean prays is empty and probably is since the room didn't smell. There were also candles, lots of them, and nearly every flat surface had some kind of wax dripped onto it. There was a three single candlesticks resting on a little bedside table, made in the same style as the dresser. The last thing in the room was a singular chair, it's wicker seat fraying slightly but even then it looked durable enough to survive for a few more years. Now that he was focused on the chair he could see the stack of clothing placed upon it.

Shuffling over, slowly getting over the kinks in his bones, he grabs the clothing to get a good look at it. It was hunter made, with hard leather protecting the inside while the outside was a mesh of brown and black fabrics that sucked in the light instead of reflect it like silk does. The pants were of a dark brown, thicker material and on further examination, was much like canvas if canvas was a little tougher to cut. Dean slips the outfit on, tying the leather bands that held the harder leather together before securing the mixed cloth. He couldn't help but notice how the black fabric had multiple layers of cloth, probably placed there for some super sleuthy propose that Dean had no notion about. He let's it fall to the wayside, focusing on getting where he needs to.

Finally leaving his room the halls appear empty, like everyone had already headed out for the daily grind. Shit, and Dean had no idea where to go. Luckily for him a door a couple down from his opened and a tiny blonde woman steps out. She couldn't be more than her early 20's, small and compact and looking a little overburderned, her hair going every which way as she tries to put it up in a bun, a dagger between her teeth.

"Hey!" Dean calls, startling the girl to look towards him. She blinks and pulls the dagger out between her teeth to talk. "You're the new guy right?" Dean nods and the girl smiles, "Good. So I'll bring you there and you'll say I was helping you." It seemed reasonable enough, and not at all fictitious.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean agrees, walking towards her with ease, his mind ignoring any physical pain he has now. The girl places the dagger between her legs to quickly tie up her hair before reaching over and holding out a hand.

"Name's Jo Harvelle."

Oh shit so she was Ellen's kid? "Dean Winchester."

"Pleasure."

"Likewise."

* * *

Jo leads Dean through the labyrinth that is the Roadhouse with ease, and Dean guessed as much since she was raised here. They make it to the meeting area (a little clearing between the buildings) only a minute and a half late. Which was awesome, but not ideal. The hunters, or the ones at this location, were all standing around in a mishmosh of people, no real military lines like his father's soldiers had.

"Settle down!" Bobby, at the head, orders. Everyone shuts up real quick. With a quick eye at the remaining upstarts, Bobby turns his attention to Jo and Dean. "Ah Dean! So sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep." The other hunters all whipped their heads around to stare and whisper. Oh. So this is how Bobby's training differs from his father's. He wasn't sure what talking back would get him, and he wasn't exactly excited to find out, so he kept his mouth shut and stared at Bobby.

Realizing he wasn't going to get something from Dean the commander turns towards Jo, "And I'm assuming you also slept in and are using Dean as an excuse?"

Jo, giving a quick look towards Dean before turning back and shaking her head, "No sir."

"Horse shit."

Jo stood strong, glaring at Bobby with an intense need to prove herself. It was the wrong look, "You know what Harvelle? I think your mother needs help moving the casts from yesterday's shipment. Why don't you go do that? By yourself."

Jo looks murderous for a second, but nods. "Fine." She doesn't bother sticking around after that and storms off towards where Dean assumes the Roadhouse is.

"That's bullshit Bobby. She wasn't lying!" Okay, now who was lying? The bearded man stares towards Dean, his eyes mixed with annoyance and fatherly disappointment.

"Not for nothin' Dean but I got real good at catching your lies when you were eight." He rumbles out, all the hunters surrounding them so silent you could hear a pin drop. Dean can't think of anything clever to say. "You go help Ms. Harvelle and after that I want you to jog around the Roadhouse until sundown. And then maybe you can come back and tell me the truth."

Dean wasn't sure how long he was standing there slack jawed, but it must have been a quick minute. Closing his mouth he nods, understanding that this was Bobby demonstrating how he didn't pick favorites. With that Dean bows his head, leaving the meeting area the same way that Jo did, and not once does he look back.

He feels guilty, he hasn't been here for more than a day and he's already lied to Bobby and caused a scene. Great first impression Dean, the hunters much really respect you.

He broods the whole way to the front of the Roadhouse where he gets distracted by someone cursing under their breath.

Turning a corner Dean sees two rather large doors open, revealing a storage building. Jo is inside, throwing her dagger at just about every hard surface. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" She growls, more daggers seeming to just appear at her fingertips.

Without a sound Dean walks in, not exactly sure if he should call her attention towards himself if she's throwing daggers. Of course it backfires, and he steps on a particularly fresh spot of hay, making it crunch under his boot.

Jo whips around, a dagger ready to be let loose in her fingers. She relaxes automatically upon seeing him however, and drops the dagger to the ground. "How'd you end up here?"

"Tried to defend your honor." Dean responds, sitting on one of the large barrels he and Jo would have to carry.

"How noble of you." She deadpans, picking up the dagger to scrape it against the floor uselessly. For some reason Jo doesn't feel like a woman, or maybe he should say a woman he can have sex with, she just seems so much like a little sister and he has a feeling that'd just continue as they knew each other.

Because of this Dean doesn't cop out, he instead looks straight into her eyes, making sure to gain her attention. "Hey, at least you don't have to run around the Roadhouse until the sun is down."

Jo smiles slightly, finding Dean's punishment amusing, "He always comes up with the best tortures on the spot."

Dean laughs and nods, "Hell yeah he does, he used to be my teacher back in Lawrence and shit you not, he made me and Sammy run up and down the towers carrying little cups of water. If they spilt we'd have to refill it and do it all over again." Okay, Bobby was a satanist when it came to punishment, but they were just ridiculous sometimes. "He only stopped us when my mom scolded him and said that the rock was wet and we could slip."

"Sammy is your little brother?" She asks, unable to not question the name due to the fondness is conjured in Dean.

"Yeah, he's my little brother but he's actually taller than me now. And he's got this large mop of hair that I should have cut off of him before I left." Dean motions as as he explains, giving a proper description in height and hair length just because he memorized his brother's features incase he never got to see him again. Maybe he wouldn't. He didn't even get to a say goodbye.

The falter in Dean's enthusiasm really caught Jo's attention, and losing the little bit of aggravation she had left she now looks concerned.

"You aren't used to being away from him are you?" It wasn't really a question, well it was, but she already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Dean sighs, rubbing the back of his head and deciding it was time for a distraction. Standing up he nods towards the barrels. "Lets go bring these over and first drink is on me."

She sends him a smile. Dean had intended to help Jo out, but instead she helped him, it was an odd switch.

 

 

* * *

They were able to roll about two casts over before they started to get lazy. Apparently, because of how close the Roadhouse was to Chion, the humidity here could become down right horrid. It wasn't that bad at night, but the moment the sun started to peak over the tree line, things got sticky. It was disgusting and both Dean and Jo removed their interior hardened leather in order to let their cloths actually breath. It helped, a lot, but the humidity still kicked their asses and slowed them down some.

On the last cast of whatever alcohol they were dragging over to the Roadhouse they heard the sound of an approaching horse, making both look up. Jo's face was filled with confusion but Dean, Dean knew that silhouette anywhere.

"Sam?!" He didn't bother hiding his shock at seeing his brother. Dropping everything and suddenly having the energy, Dean races the rest of the way to Sam and his horse Stanford. " _Holy shit!_ " Dean couldn't help himself, this was insane. " _Holy shit,_  what the fuck are you doing here?"

Sam, slowing down his caramel horse, smiled down sheepishly at his brother. "This ah... was kinda the plan all along."

Dean laughed, actually laughed, in disbelief, running his fingers through his short hair as if that would help. He was overjoyed. His brother was here. "Damn, it's good to see you."

His brother removes himself from his horse, wrapping Dean in a large mammoth hug the moment he touches ground.

They hug it out, Dean knows that the stunt in the castle kitchens was just that, an act. He knows that the drunk Sammy, staring out at the world like it was a whole new place to explore, was his Sammy. His brother wouldn't let him go this alone. He would be by his side till the very end, and maybe even than same.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this brotherly love fest but...." Jo's voice reminded Dean about the surrounding world, about the sweat pooling under his arms and around his neck. It reminded him of exactly where he was and what he was supposed to be doing.

"Shit Sammy, this is Jo." He gestures to her for her to walk over, which Jo does before holding out a slender hand to Sam.

"Hi Sam." She smiles, her eyes glued how Sam's hand envelops hers. "Damn he wasn't kidding about you being tall."

"I call him Samsquash." Dean pipes up, sending a mocking grin towards his brother's bitch face. Sam's case isn't really helped when Jo breaks out into quiet laughter, "Samsquash..haha."

 

With Sam there they finished moving the casts into the Roadhouse, getting them onto their stands and helping Ellen tap them. Of course, since Ellen knew everyone that came through here Sam had to be introduced to her. "Sam this is Ellen Harvelle, she's second in command and Jo's mom."

"Nice to meet you Sam." She smiles, holding out a hand, "I didn't know we were getting both the Winchester boys."

That comment reminded Dean that no one, not even his parents knew. His face pales, his mom.

"Sam." He blurts out before he can stop himself, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Furrowing his brow Sam nods, "Yeah of course." They ignore the looks from Ellen and Jo and leave the building, finding sanctuary outside.

Dean's the first to talk, beginning the conversation Sam was most likely trying to avoid. "Does mom and dad know?"

Blinking and suddenly registering what Dean had asked he nods, "I left a note."

That wasn't good enough, "Oh god they're probably freaked." Dean groans, rubbing his face in agitation.

Sam shakes his head, his hair doing a little twirl with the movement, "It's a long note Dean, I explained the whole thing. Where I was going, why I was going, how they just had to let it happen." He ignores Dean's face and plows on, "They'll be better without me there, you know how bad me and dad get."

It was true, they had some serious blow outs, and if Dean wasn't there to stop them... it had been a fear of Dean's when he left and suddenly he felt better. John and Mary would be fine, they loved each other and without the kids causing problems, it'd be like a get away.

Dean nods and Sam knows he's won, his face softening. "Come on, we can send them a letter together later."

"Yeah, alright."

They walked back into the Roadhouse together, this was going to be so different from what Dean expected.

* * *

Bobby had a shit fit when he found out, and got even more red in the face when he realized Dean hasn't done his run. He made both Winchesters run the course, and they would have to do it until he said so. So even when the sun set they still ran, dog tired and breathing heavy. They rounded the meeting zone for what feels and quite possibly is the tenth time when they see Bobby standing there, arms crossed and frown on his lips.

They stop but don't say anything, panting in front of the older man. "You two idjits are gonna be a handful I can tell that much." He was scolding them, all three men knew it, the two younger ones allowing it to happen. "And I ain't gonna take shit from either of you." He gives them the stink eye. "But I ain't gonna be cruel, ain't my department. So get your nasty asses cleaned up and come have some grub."

"Yes Sir." The boys chimed, both turning on their heels and walking towards the bath house. Luckily their run had helped them understand the outside layout of the place and they got there with ease. Quickly washing away any sweat and muck that covered them they dressed themselves in the same stinky stuff they were wearing. "Dude." Dean complained, "Where's your bags?" Sam, who had just finished shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair looks over at his brother. "I think Jo said she was gonna bring it up to wherever I'm sleeping."

Dean sighs at that, knowing it could be anywhere in the housing building, but starts off there anyway. "Alright."

May the gods of Nivelon forever smile down on that little blonde because when they found Sam's stuff they realized it was one door over from Dean's.

"Sweet." Voices Dean, kicking open his room’s door with his foot, "See ya when you're nice and fresh Sammy."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

The Winchester boys, when doing something, often take the same amount of time and this is no different. The moment Dean finishes and opens his door his brother joins him out in the hallway. They're both wearing their regular clothing, simple pants with a unassuming or average shirt. They might be sons of a Lord, but they didn't want to be treated different.

Heading down to the Roadhouse they noticed that while there were people around, doing their own thing, the majority of the noise was coming from the little rundown pub. Upon entering they find out exactly what’s going on.

"Winchesters!" The crowd of hunters call, all raising different glasses of what can be assumed is liquor. Jo happens to be close to the boys and she wraps her small arms around them, squeezing them with a frightening amount of strength.

"This is the real hunter greeting boys!" She grins cheekily, her face a shade redder from her own consumption of alcohol.

"Sweet!" Dean responds, heading straight to the bar where Ellen held up two full-to-the-brim pints in one hand. That woman was terrifying. Dean takes them with a grin and when he opens his mouth to ask how much Ellen shuts him up.

"It's your welcoming party Dean. Your drinks are free." And that, that was pretty awesome.

Throughout the course of the night they met all the hunters stationed at the Roadhouse. There was The Chambers, a father and daughter duo (his daughter Krissy was in training and only like... ten). Ash showed up at one point and introduced himself as Doctor Badass grinning wildly at Sam's confused expression. Jo helped them avoid that conversation by telling him that Ellen needed help at the bar. There was also Martin Creaser, who the boys already knew because of his visits to Lawrence. With Martin as the introducer they also met a man Victor Henriksen, who's serious face and uninterested eyes gave the boys enough initiative to search out Bobby. He wasn't that hard to find, but they knew where to look.

In one of the back corners of the pub they found the old man sitting with another hunter. The other hunter seemed about Bobby’s age, his skin dark like burnt wood, especially with how battered his skin was. "Dean, Sam." Bobby greeted, nodding to each as he said their names before downing a good helping of whatever was in his flask. "This ah here is Rufus Turner." He reaches up and pats the other man on the back making him look up.

"Ah good, Winchesters. Gonna bring the shit storm are ya?" Rufus wasn't joking, and despite the fact he was obviously drinking, it sounded dark.

"The hell that mean?" Dean jumps, unable to control himself, especially with the drink in him.

Rufus barks, his head rolling back before coming to look Dean straight in the eye, his finger moving between both of them. "You're Winchesters, ya get the job done but hell, if I don't feel the winds a changing with these two."

Bobby rolls his eyes and pushes a new glass towards his friend, "Shut it Rufus, you know that's just lady liquor fuckin' with ya."

Rufus grunts and downs half the bottle, slapping his knee at the zing that goes through him. "Ah! Maybe it is!" He moves so his elbows are resting on the table. "But are ya boys ready for trouble?"

Dean and Sam look at each other, silently communicating before looking towards the two older men. "We got this." They said in unison, Dean's voice more cocky while Sam's somber.

"Good." Rufus falls back into his seat more, sipping on his drink, "Now drink up, ya only get three free drink days, the day ya join, if ya almost die and if ya die." He grins viciously, a twinkle in his eye that could only mean the man was half sane.

"Amen to that." Dean salutes, downing his drink with Sammy not far behind.

With a lull in the conversation Dean's mind wanders, he had seen Martin and even Caleb at one point, but there wasn't hide nor hair on Pamela. "Hey Bobby," Bobby's head turns towards Dean and he pushes forward. "Where's Pamela?"

Both Rufus and Bobby's faces darken, oh shit. Sam opens his mouth, ready to give an apology for Dean when Bobby speaks up, effectively cutting Sam off. "An elder dragon showed up at the Capital, it wouldn't even let any of the King's men try to connect. Apparently King Samuel decided Pamela would be a good match for him. He summoned about two months back. She hasn't been heard from again." Bobby's frown deepens, making him even more wrinkly. "But they send back the ones that don't work. So I guess she's a dragonrider now."

"Pam... wow." Sam mutters by Dean's side, his words expressing Dean's shock. It was one thing to hear about the recruitment, it's another to have a friend taken by it. And they didn't even know until right now.

"Shit." Dean adds, needing to express his own feelings on the topic.

Bobby shrugs, "Ain't that different for the life of a hunter I suspect. Just ya got more scaly creatures involved in it."

The conversation was dropped then and they went on to talk about hunter training and exactly what the boys could expect. However the moment Ellen joined it became a party. She kept Bobby and Rufus level headed in their rantings and poked fun at the boys when need be. For the rest of the night everyone enjoyed themselves, avoiding past scars like the plague, and laughing away any tears once shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall Out Boy's newest album American Beauty/American Psycho was a large contribution to the inspiration for this chapter.


	2. In the Basement of my Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the chapter before, I never planned on uploading this like once a week, but I have full intentions of getting one up at least once a month or every other month. I now have college and I really do have to get off my ass and not write about gay porn and do my lab reports. But I wanted to get this chapter up for you, because finally Castiel is in here <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D 
> 
> Also, while talking in their minds, italics will be used in the complete sentence. Because I use italics for emphasis as well, if enough people want me to, I can change the font style of the things being said in the membrane bro. Just tell me :)
> 
> The inspiration for this chapter was largely a combo of The National and the band Hurts. But the song that struck me the most as this chapter's song was [Secret Meeting](https://youtu.be/LFb9tiK0hVo) by The National. It's also where I got the title from.

 

Dean and Sam didn't go back to Lawrence, not officially. They'd stop by when passing through but otherwise kept in contact with their parents via letters.

Three years as official hunters and the boys have their fair share of scars and lost causes. They had to deal with everything from vampire uprisings to dragon disorderlies, psycho humans to vengeful spirits. While the boys tended to work by themselves, for the last four months Jo had joined them. She was a great addition to the Winchesters, what with their intimidation techniques and her sleath.

The most recent mission they were sent to do was comb the northern region of Potesta for any supernatural activity. That wasn't hard to come upon in that mountainous landscape. The middle of Potesta was flat and filled with prairies and an occasional mountain here and there, while the north was much worse. A large portion of the mountains were snow topped and far too dangerous to pass over, making travel difficult. The weather also didn’t help as it was a lot more difficult to foresee due to their horizon being filled with mountains and some of the tallest trees Dean had ever seen.

As for today it was nice, the weather was cooperating, making it hot when they stood still but comfortable the moment air touched skin. The group of hunters were in the mountains near

the small town of Pontiac, who had hired them to take care of a disorderly dragon. The beast lay in front of them now, it's crystal blue eyes clouded over and it's straw colored body bent at an odd angle from the fall it had taken. She wasn't huge, Dean had seen larger dragons by this time, but came in at about 15 feet including the tail. If she was to be placed standing next to Impala the horse's head would reach to about her mid-shoulder.

Jo, who was checking the dragon's teeth and then removing the canines spoke up now, "Think she was nearing 50 or so, her teeth aren’t that big."

"You only say that cause you didn’t have to get close to her." Sam sassed, leaning down to get a better look at her paw. Her talons, because they were talon more than claw, were an opaque tan, reminding Dean of the skin beneath his own fingers.

Jo snorts, violently digging into the gums of the dragon to remove the tooth, "Whatever Winchester." She pops one of the teeth out, root and all, all while skillfully avoiding the blood that gushes forth. "You two should check out the lair, I'm fine here."

As a whole, being a hunter wasn't a lavish lifestyle, there were no crystal glasses or satin sheets. Hunters worked for free and donations, which were slim. Normally, when working a job they can take another in the same town, gaining money that way before departing. The Winchesters weren't like that, sure they had to sometimes, but the majority of the time they depended on their kill to get them through the week. That's why Jo is dissecting the creature with a steady hand and a firm grip. It was also why, if the creature had a lair, the boys would pay it a visit. Supernatural creatures, especially dragons, kept hoards of important and valuable things, and since they were dead... they didn't need them.

"I saw her coming out from over there." Sam announces, covering his eyes to point towards a dip in a nearby mountain.

Dean nods, dropping his bag near the dead dragon. " ’Ight. Jo, be careful. We'll be back before sunset."

The female snorts, not taking her eyes off her work. "Yes _mother hen_." The only proper response Dean can think of is to make a face in her direction before picking up an empty duffel bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. Sam, mimicking the same, stands next to his brother for a moment before they start off towards the mountains.

The forest here is denser, making it impossible to see farther than a couple feet. Eventually the ground started to rise and the trees dissipate, revealing a rocky mountainside. Dragons often had cave lairs in the side of mountains and the boys were used to having to climb their way up to it. But there wasn't a cave the farther they climbed, no instead the way became easier with broken stairs leading them farther up. Dean had learned that dragons, due to their power, were sometimes worshiped as gods, having temple lairs built for them by their followers. Dean had thought it was bullshit, but passing through a massive archway he started to doubt himself.

The walls were made from the stone, literally carving into the mountain with the excess stone being used as another built wall.

"Son of a bitch." Dean whistles, hand on Taurus in case any other creatures inhabited the structure.

Sam, who's bow was cocked and ready, nodded. "This place is huge." They walked back to back now, strides in step and their eyes catching everything. The building was ancient and Dean imagined that it looked something akin to the ruins in Paradiso. Except this was immaculately clean and well lit. Like someone lived here.

"Sam." He warns, but his brother nods, already understanding. The room gets larger now, opening up with rather large archways leading to other spacious rooms filled with things that shined pretty in the light. Because of the angle of the attached rooms they knew someone could be hiding inside, so splitting up, they check the rooms on their chosen side.

The rooms on the left, which Dean had to check, were dimmer, filled with silk and drapes of all kinds. No big statues were contained in those rooms, rather just small baubles, a couple chests and stacks of books. Why a dragon would hold onto books, Dean had no idea. With Taurus unsheathed, he checked all the hidden places before deciding the area was clear.

Reaching the last room, which was by far the biggest besides the entry hall, Dean discovered something that might help.

Carved from an odd marble a statue of a dragon stood. It was only eight feet tall, but standing on a five foot pedestal helped it loom over Dean. The carved dragon was sitting on it's hind legs, large black wings outstretched. The white that normally resides in black marble is instead replaced with an electric blue, running through the black like some kind of intricate system of veins. The dragon's neck is coiled, it's head facing towards the sky with large sapphires place as eyes. A silver chained necklace hung from around the neck of the stone beast, a beautiful luminous blue stone hung from the cord, held by thin metal wires formed into a sort of metal net. Attracted to the radiant crystal Dean lowers his weapon to his side and walks closer. So absorbed in his examination, Dean doesn't hear the footsteps behind him. Matter of fact, Dean didn't know anyone was there until he made a move to touch the dangling object.

"That would be unwise." A voice rumbles, sounding way too close for comfort. Dean whips around, coming face to face with a bearded man. He shouldn't say face to face, because Dean did have to look down a couple inches, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He tries to step back, to get more space between them, and notices the man is unarmed and dressed in rags.

"What the fuck!" Dean roared, his instinct kicking in.

The man tilts his head, giving him an almost bird like quality. "You were the one who invaded my home." His voice is rough, more than you would expect in the smaller man such as him. And his eyes, they're just as crystal blue as the sapphires in the dragon statue, except more real, and unthreatening.

They seem to deflate Dean's wariness. "I thought this was a dragon's den."

"You aren't wrong." The man says, still staring at Dean like he's never seen another human in his life before. "Rachel resides here with me."

Oh. This was gonna be awkward. Of course the moment Dean opens his mouth Sam comes in, bow pointed directly at the stranger's head.

Automatically Dean holds up a hand and Sam lowers his weapon, trusting his brother's decision. The stranger looks over at Sam, registering him before turning back to Dean. It seems like something clicks to the stranger and it causes him to frown. "But by your appearance I can assume she will not be returning?" So the guy did know about hunters, that that was convenient.

Sheathing his sword, Dean moves his head to answer the man's question, watching as disappointment washes over his face. It hurts strangely, like Dean understands his pain without the man verbalizing it.

The man, who turns again to witness Sam's movement, gives a side eye to Dean. "She was acting up recently. I was worried, and tried to talk to her. She refused any of my help." He shakes his head, bowing it down slightly in personal shame.

"What exactly _do_ you do?" Sam interjects, far too curious to stay silent.

The stranger now moves his body so he can easily talk to both men. "Ah, I haven't introduced myself." He bows now, freaking bows to them. "I am Castiel, worshipper of the Watcher."

Dean wanted to comment on how weird the man's name was but Sam, being the nerd he is, excitedly asks who the Watcher is exactly. "He's a dragon deity, one of the younger ones who were asked to watch over Xiatus without interaction."

"Sounds boring." Dean utters quietly but Castiel seems to still hear him.

"It may seem that way to a hunter, but I help mend traveling dragons, I hear their stories, experience their adventures through their words. It can be a very intriguing." Castiel, who's dark hair was unkempt, just like the beard upon his face, locked eyes with both Winchesters, looking back and forth between them as he speaks. "I am, however, very intrigued in what I should call you two."

He had every right to, this was his home, and he seemed legitimate. He had done nothing wrong and they came in here to steal his shit. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Sam beat Dean to it.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greets, taking a moment for their eyes to meet before turning to Sam. "Hello Sam, while I cannot say it's a pleasure, I can at the very least say it's interesting."

"I could say the same." Sam grins, prompting a handshake which Castiel reciprocates, smiling slightly as well. The youngest Winchester's brow furrows as they drop hands a thought suddenly occurring to him. "Hey Castiel, was there another, older dragon, here at some point? Maybe he said something about signing a contract...?"

Castiel was already shaking his head, making Sam's shoulders droop. "There once was, but he left soon before I arrived, I sadly was not able to catch a glimpse on my way there."

"Wait how did you know he was there before you arrived?" Sam was on the quest for knowledge and he was gonna get it.

Castiel blinks but turns thoughtful, "Dragons give off constant heat, and if they bed in one place for a certain amount of time the heat soaks into the walls and the stones. Sometimes making them untouchable." Sam's eyes are huge, this was almost like talking to a dragonrider for Sam, something he's always wanted to do but never had the chance. Till now. Kinda. "When I arrived they were maybe four hours cold, possibly five."

"How long had Rachel been here with you?"

Castiel flinches at how easily Sam uses past tense and the learning moment is over, even Dean can tell.

"I've known Rachel for many seasons. I don't keep track of the years, there is no need to when constantly interacting with the immortal." He walks out into the hall, past Sam and turns, giving them an expectant look. Both hunters follow him, confusion on their faces. "Out of pure curiosity, why did you two come up here?"

Time to come clean.

Dean doesn't even try to make himself look good and just explains it. "This job isn't exactly well paying, and dragons... ya know... hoard things. And sometimes we just like to get first pickings helps us stay alive." He shrugs, even though being under Castiel's gaze was excruciating.

"We also look for magical ideas that dragons can possess but humans can't contain."

Castiel's head snaps so fast towards Sam Dean almost hears a crack. "For what purpose?" He's almost demanding the answer, and Sam moves uncomfortably under Castiel's scrutiny.

Sam answers truthfully, making sure his eyes meet Castiel's. "We send them to the Men of Letters." Castiel's head tilts, shock transforming to understanding.

"Wise, but I doubt dragons know this, and that is something they should be informed of." Both brothers relax at Castiel's response.

"And hey man, we won't take anything since you're here." Dean can't help himself, this seems like such an invasion of privacy. The place started to look more like a home the longer he stood here. He realized that while dragons didn't read books, a human could, those were Castiel's books. The lit lanterns were sparked by him. The silks and tapestries that covered the walls had been Castiel's doing. It felt wrong.

The smaller human shocks him however, "Take whatever you wish. I only have two requirements  and one proposition." He pauses for any objections, and when there are none he carries on. "I do not wish to go into Pontiac and neither of you are to touch the necklace upon the Watcher's statue." That was obviously the requirements and neither of them seem to have issue with it. "And I wish to join you on your endeavors." That one was a little hard to register, and at first Dean thought he was making it up.

"You want to come with us?" Okay, so if Sam was saying that then he really did just say it.

Castiel shrugs matter of factly, like this wasn't odd at all. "I do not wish to become an official hunter, but I could be essential for knowledge upon the creatures you will face."

Dean doesn't mean to laugh in a mean way, but this guy, in his oversized, handsewn canvas outfit fighting a nest of vampires or dealing with a poltergeist? No way. "No offense man, but I don't know if you can handle the life of a hunter."

Castiel didn't take kindly to Dean's words, and huffing himself up a little he stands his ground.

"I may not look it Dean Winchester, but I have been in more fights, more wars, then you will you will ever be." Dean didn't need to question it, the air around Castiel has changed drastically, like a thunderstorm was rolling in. Before Sam can even open his mouth to ask about the new information he had received, Castiel denied any farther continuation of the current conversation. "There will be no answer to any questions directed towards that part of my life. It is my past and I wish to keep it that way." Simmering down on that smitty vibe he was giving off, Castiel drops his shoulders, "It's been such a long time since I've seen the world, and if I could do some help along the way I would know I was doing the best I could." Dean shares a look with Sammy. They share a whole conversation with their eyes and facial expressions.

Finally, with a conclusion in place Dean stands a little taller, a little more professional like his father taught him. "You can join us, but you'll have to listen to what me and Sam say. Ya also got to understand that the things we do are because we need to. If you have a problem with anything you can leave, but don't try to stop us. That won't end well." It wasn't even a real threat, and Dean felt like Cas knew that. It was a fact, to get in front of a hard headed Winchester would only result in death or broken limbs. "Ya also can only take what you need, don't go bringing things that'll just slow you down. There's gonna be a lot of time on the road."

Dean would feel bad if it was anyone else, but as he ticked off some of his rules the other man seemed completely untroubled. "Understood on all counts." He gives a nod to further prove his understanding. "I should go pack. While I do that feel free to look around and take what you wish; except the necklace."

"Alright." Dean agrees, connecting eyes with the stranger before Castiel turns and leaves towards the far right corner of the hall. Once they're sure he's far enough away Sam leans over, whispering "Jo is gonna be thrilled."

Dean chuckles deeply, shaking his head in amusement. "The guy looks like a lost cat. She's gonna have a field day with her new boy toy."

Sam rolls his eyes in disbelief and separates himself from his brother. "Come on, we got work to do." They did, and heading to their different sides, they give the place a good once over. Dean found some rather nice jewelry, a couple gems, a few spell scrolls and a nice set of dragonbone daggers. There was sums of money laying around that Dean helped himself to since Cas was leaving the place to the wolves.

Entering the very last room Dean takes another look at the dragon statue. It kinda seems sad to leave it in this place, where it would slowly collect dust and dull with time. He knew it wasn't possible to bring the statue with them, so completely ignoring the necklace hanging around the dragon's neck, he looks towards the accompanying table. It's set up like an offerings table, a silk blue and silver cloth under a skillfully crafted bowl. Resting all around and inside the bowl were crystals, moon crystals. Moon crystals aren't actually from the moon but rather form where a dragon's body decays. They're extremely rare and powerful, known for channeling great power. He feels guilty for taking them, and his hand hovers over them until the roughened voice of Castiel speaks up.

"Go ahead, take what you need. Since I'm the last remaining resident I give you permission."

Grabbing the stones and throwing them into his bag Dean looks around, finding Castiel staring at the statue. He is still dressed in his rags, and his beard and hair are as equally untouched, but he now carries a sword upon his hip and holds a small bag, too small to even really carry essentials in. There's a moment where Dean thinks about voicing his opinion but it passes as he watches Castiel's slender fingers reach out and remove the necklace around the dragon's neck, placing it around his own. The strange man breathes in deeply, Dean wasn't sure if it was that of burden or relief or maybe even both.

Crystal blues turn their attention onto Dean, feeling too old against his young skin. "Ready when you are." He nods his head towards Dean, eyes only breaking in the lower half of the movement before returning to Dean. It should feel awkward, and on some level it still is, but for some reason, Dean feels for Cas. Automatically. Like a silver thread connected them in ways they couldn't even see.

"I'm good. Unless you got any suggestions."

Once again, Castiel leads him out of the room and to the hall, where, the shorter points to each room as he describes. "In the third room that way, there's a wide variety of jewelry in chests. The door in the middle contains some dragon scales. That room," he changes to the left side, "has books about dragon myth and some of the stories dragons have dictated to me." A warm smile passes over his face and Dean has to ask. Just has to.

"And you aren't gonna take any of the books?"

Castiel blinks, turning his head towards Dean in a confused manner, "I wrote them, I remember every story exquisitely. Why would i want to bring them?" He doesn't sound condescending at all, his voice concerned like after all the years he spent locked away something might have changed.

A smile touches Dean's lips and he gets an idea, "Hey actually... which one is your favorite?" More confusion on Castiel's side, but he thinks for a minute and soon there's a curl to his lip.

"I have to say the one depicting the advancement of humans from the perspective of a dragon is rather intriguing."

Dean's mouth drops, how old were the dragons that came through here? "Damn." Is the only wise remark he can come up with.

Castiel seems to enjoy it however and nods, "Sadly it is shorter than most would hope. Only describing key moments of involvement. The dragon did not wish to ruffle too many feathers while proclaiming it was history." Understandable. Despite Nivelon being the land of the gods, people still worshiped here, though a large portion believed in Paradiso's old myths of a God and his angels. Dean excuses himself with a look towards Cas, which the other understands perfectly well, and heads into the room Cas pointed out. Now that Castiel had told Dean the contents of the books he couldn't help but notice how many of them there were.

Thick books that Dean would never read because of their length, held the bases of large book piles. Sometimes there'd be two smaller books between the bigger ones and Dean assumed that they were there because of time order. Large bookcases also lined a wall, holding more average sized books and none of them had titles. He didn't even know what the book looks like.

 _"It's the rust red one on the second shelf."_ He hears Cas easily, despite their distance and he grabs at the book, not bothering to turn around and see if Cas got closer or not. Instead he flips through the pages of the book. The paper is handmade along with the leather cover that protected it, did Castiel make the book as well?

Leaving the book room Dean continues to thumb through the pages, seeing the elegant script that must be Castiel's handwriting. He ends up standing here his original placement besides the man, shaking his head slightly. "And you made the entire thing?"

Castiel nods, as if it was to be expected. "I would ask the dragons that went hunting to bring me back the skins." He nods towards another room on the right, "There's plenty of pelts over there if you expect us to enter cold territories."

Dean couldn't help himself, this guy was a jack of all trades and it was damn near impressive. "What can't you do?"

It was either sass or Castiel legitimately having to think on the subject but it took him a moment, "I can't dance." His face is so innocent and truthful that Dean can't help himself.

Dean erupts into laughter, bending over and everything to allow the guffaws out. Once he calms down he gives the now concerned Castiel a bleary smile. "Neither can Sam."

As if on cue his little brother walks over, "Do you know how much this place echos Dean? You're freaking obnoxious." Apparently he'd heard the conversation.

Dean, grinning even more now that his brother was annoyed, gives him a challenging look, "You're just mad you can't take your girly dates out dancing cause you'll look like a moose with four left feet."

Groaning Sam's shoulders lower, attracting Dean to the two bags he had filled along with the furs that were tied up at one side and thrown over Sam's shoulder.  Sam looks at Dean's full bag, set by his side, and then to the book in his hand. Raising an eyebrow, it becomes apparent Sam found ammo. "What? Is Castiel gonna teach you how to read complicated books?"

"I can freaking read books Sammy!" Dean could, he used to read to Sam when thunderstorms were happening, or their mom had to be left alone because her condition was acting up. And Dean had read more "advanced" books before too, he had to! So while Dean wasn't as advanced as Sam who was starting to understand Ancient, he still could understand these books perfectly fine.

"Did you take all you needed?" Castiel cuts in, saving Dean from having to defend himself again. The eldest Winchester can't help but send a wave of thankfulness towards the newbe, which for some odd reason felt like it was actually received and recognized with a gentle assurance.

Sam nods, his eyes on Castiel now. "You have an impressive collection of... everything." He hoists the pelts up, revealing a large selection from rabbit to bear and even boar.

Castiel bows his head at the attention and gives a humble smile. "Thank you Sam."

They leave after that, heading back to where Rachel's body fell. Dean felt Cas tense up, knew this was going to be painful and tried to send off calming vibes. It seemed to work and Sam was none the wiser.

 

Entering the small clearing Rachel has caused in her final movements they witnessed Jo rising, her front bloodsoaked, a couple spots of blood dirtying her face. She looks directly at Cas and then to Dean, who she just happened to trust more. "Who the hell is that?" She gestures towards Castiel with one of her carving knives, blood flying over the dragon carcass and leaving a weird trail.

"Castiel." Dean responds easily, nearing her. "He's joining the crew." Jo, astounded by this, looks at Sam for confirmation, which he gives.

She blinks, taking the information in before sighing in annoyance. "No one tells me shit." Rubbing her hands on her dark pants she gets the majority of blood off and holds a hand out for Castiel. Castiel, trying his best to ignore Rachel, extends a hand. "I'm Jo Harvelle."

"Castiel, as before mentioned." He takes her hand, shaking it in his own clean mitts before dropping her hand and changing the position of his bag. Dean knows it's an excuse not to get Rachel's blood literally on his hands.

"What did you get?" Sam asks Jo, knowing this was part of their routine. Do recon, ask Jo how her scavenging went.

Jo shrugs, reaching down to grab a leather bag. "Got some good teeth, a nice couple rows of dragon scale and some pints of blood.

Like before Dean could tell Castiel wasn't happy, he didn't really show it but for some odd reason Dean just knew. He also knew that Castiel had to be trying very hard not to say something. "Hey me and Cas are gonna go set up the rest of camp alright?"

Jo frowns, placing a hand on her hip that reminds Dean of Ellen. "The town isn't that far. Why don't we just stay there tonight? Sell our shit and head out."

For some reason Dean feels like he should be wary of going into town, and he takes that feeling and runs with it. "Do you realize how many times we're gonna have to tell people how we killed the dragon?" Jo and Sam seem to deflate at that, both so not up for repeating an average hunt over and over again. To put the nail in the coffin Dean brings up one more fact, "And if we sell our stuff and stay people might think we have a lot of gold us. Making them more viable to try and steal that shit."

Jo sighs, scrunching her face up. "Fine. But I get to go in and sell stuff. And I get to take a bath. No way am I sleeping out here smelling like dead dragon all night."

Castiel's face colors slightly, with rage if Dean could tell right and Dean hastily nods. "Yep sure." He drops his bundle of stuff, holding onto the small book he had also stashed. "Take my shit too, there's some old coins in there and some supernatural shit so don't go uttering any spells while poking through it."

Rolling her eyes Jo nods exasperatedly, "Yes _dad_." Dean makes an immature face back at Jo before turning to Castiel.

Placing a hand on his back he directs the newest member to the tree line, heading towards where they kept the horses. The hand drops soon after they're far enough to not see Rachel's dissected form. Castiel sighs, letting Dean know that it did bother him even if he did not speak up. Or that's what Dean thought, until they were far enough into the trees that they could see neither the clearing or the upcoming camp. "Do you treat all dragons with such disregard?" He wasn't as venomous as Dean expected, just sad and that kinda pulled at Dean's heart strings harder.

"We don't hunt all dragons Cas. Only those that attack humans." It seemed righteous enough but Cas let's out a resigned sigh, like Dean wasn't seeing something.

"Do you ever ask the dragon if the humans were the ones to break the contract?"

No he didn't, but in all fairness the dragons weren't usually in the mood to talk. "It's hard to sit a dragon down when they're spewing shit at you."

"You are a hunter. That is for certain." Castiel mumbles, waves of disappointment flowing from him.

"The fuck does that mean?" It hurt, Castiel didn't even know him and here he was judging him.

The other man doesn't stop walking in the direction Dean had sent them as he continues, looking forward with distant eyes. "Hunters only care for the affairs of humans. They have no concept of how their brash decisions can affect the supernatural world. How much it  _has_ affected it."

Dean couldn't help himself, he was not going to let Cas do this shit. "No offense man, but it seems like you're doing exactly what I told you not to. If what we do is going to upset you so much maybe you should take your own way." Castiel becomes quiet at that, slowing down so that he's now following Dean.

There were a couple of tense minutes before Dean felt Castiel relax. He'd stay, Dean had a feeling.

 

Reaching camp not soon after Dean hears Impala whiny at their arrival. Removing his hunter layers so that he's just in his undershirt he moves towards his girl. "Hey baby, have a good rest today?" The horse snorts, and Dean smiles, petting her flank. "Good."

Impala now turns her attention towards the new, nearing, face. She doesn’t seem to view him like she does with everyone else, her stance is tense but not to show any real stress, than, out of all things, Castiel bows his head, revealing the skin at the nape of his neck. Impala seems to respond to this and lets out a snort, as if that was a sign for Castiel to move, which he does and steps closer to the large beast in front of them.

“What is her name?” Castiel breaks the still that had set over the campsite and the area around during the interaction.

“Ah-” Dean clears his throat, “Impala.”

Castiel nods, looking away from Dean and back to the horse. Advancing slowly he stands by her shoulder, “Hello Impala.” He doesn’t touch her yet, his voice soothing like a brook in the middle of a forest, babbling over tiny pebbles. “I do not think I can even recall a finer horse from my memory.” His words work like sugar cubes, melting on Impala’s tongue and making her more complacent. Making his move now, Castiel reaches up and touches her shoulder, she doesn’t mind one bit and Castiel takes that as permission to get a closer look.

He doesn’t spend much more time with Impala, wishing to give her space and he steps away from the steed and towards where he dropped his bag a little ways away. Picking the sack up Cas turns back around and looks a tad bit lost, like he had no idea what to do.

Dean couldn’t help himself from smiling, and raising a hand to the back of his head he rubs his hair a little. “So Cas, what’d ya bring?”

The crease between Castiel’s eyes deepens, and his head tilts, “Clothing. The necklace. A sword.” He taps at the hilt of the sword attached to his form. “Some essentials for healing…” His frown deepens and he shrugs, “That is it I believe.”

Dean blinked, astounded by this. “Cas! No offense but it wasn’t like there wasn’t a shit ton of stuff lying around over there.”

The other man shrugs, “I don’t need it.” It was so simple, so pure, it had to be true to Castiel. But was he mentally okay? This wasn’t a kind climate, people die from the frost all the time in these parts.

“Dude you don’t have anything to _sleep_ on.”

“I am used to much worse if you can believe it.”

“I don’t.” Dean shoots back, his eyes on the man. He’d think he was insane, he really would, if he didn’t have this feeling. Ever since Dean laid eyes upon Castiel he had a connection with the other man. Nothing like…. sexual or anything, Dean didn’t swing that way thank you very much. It was more of an understanding, not even necessarily of their thoughts, but their reasonings behind the reaction. Dean knew that Castiel wasn’t going to harm anyone of their group, he could see it in those eyes, hear it in the breaths he took. Like some kind of sense he felt comfortable around the other man despite all the walls Dean had built. Castiel would have to climb mountains to get behind those and he was still so far away from even touching that protective shell.

Castiel slumps his shoulders and Dean literally feels aggravation flowing from the other body. “Dean Winchester.” He suddenly speaks, getting closer and looking more frightening. “You ask me not to judge your motives and talents and yet you cannot accept mine?” He shakes his head but his eyes don’t leave Dean’s. “I do not want you to treat me any more special than any other, all I ask is to have some semblance of respect among your party.”

It all seemed reasonable and Dean was a little embarrassed, but it was his job to doubt the abilities of civilians, not until they were truly proven. “Tell you what,” Dean starts, slightly hating himself for the walls he was adding. “You prove yourself in combat and I’ll trust you to watch my back.” It was the wrong thing to say, that much was obvious because even Impala seemed to become nervous, eyeing Castiel from her safe distance. A sharp feeling of anger hit Dean, making his chest twist and coil in pain. Castiel, blue eyes almost blazing, now unsheathes the sword attached to his hip, holding it at rest he nods towards Dean.

“Let us do that now.” His face is straight now, no agitation, no anger, nothing except determination. His eyes were a different story however, his eyes shone like some ridiculously hot fire, heavy with a desire to prove himself. Dean understood, had they been switched, he would have done the same. But with a lot more curse words.

Dean nods, unsheathing Tarsus and stretching his wrist with her weight. “Alright, but I ain’t gonna go easy on you.”

Castiel actually laughs, and Dean suspects if the other man wasn’t so pissed it would have been genuine. “I will.” Was he teasing? He wasn’t actually smiling, and there wasn’t exactly pride behind his eyes, but an understanding of his limits. It made Dean mad and with that being mixed with the unexplained anger in his chest, he was glad he didn’t have to hold back with this man, it’d help get it out. Castiel seemed to know this, and settling his body into a comfortable position, he waited.

 

Dean was the first to strike, making a pass at Castiel’s right arm. Castiel easily deflects it, sidestepping and trying to made a sweep at Dean’s open back. Maneuvering his way around Castiel’s arch, Dean can’t help but notice that Castiel wasn’t lying with his abilities. He moves like a dancer, grace and poise all wrapped in one being. Dean knows this dance however, and with his years of training with his father and now the hunters, he is able to keep in step with the other. While Castiel’s movements flowed like water, Dean’s were strong and heavy, like rocks, or the relentless sun. Despite this, his movements weren’t choppy or amateur in any fashion, just in a different style, power where Castiel had grace, strength where Castiel held balance.

If anyone was watching they must think these two have fought many a time, the way they moved together, how they balanced each other out with just being themselves, losing themselves in the fluidity.  

 

Something happened during this dance, as Castiel had to lean back almost completely to keep his face unmarred. The anger in Dean died, both his own and the other, being replaced by a feeling of completeness. They weren’t sparring anymore to prove themselves but to simply understand each other. The moves were still real however, there was no sugar coating, only the faith that they wouldn’t cut each other, and they didn’t. It almost felt like they were talking, Dean would _feel_ Castiel’s next move, and Dean knew that same was occurring to Castiel. He just knew.

This freaks him out a bit, and he misses a step.

 

He should have lost an ear, but somehow, someway, Castiel knows and stops the oncoming blade just a millisecond before it reaches skin. Dean can feel the coolness of the blade, and he stares forward towards his sparring partner, eyes locked and breathing heavily. The feeling between them gets weirder, because Castiel knew to stay the blade and Dean just can’t take his eyes off the other man’s. They held so much, and for some reason Dean knows they’ve seen generations come and go, that somehow he’s so much older than his 30 year old body betrays. It’s something Dean can over look for now, instead focusing in on the swirls of blues that integrate into each other, making Castiel’s eyes very much like two pools of water. The color plays them as shallow pools, but Dean knows what misconceptions can bring, knows there’s so much more than that, lurking under those blue lakes.

Neither has any idea how long they stood there, their breathing slowing as their bodies relaxed from the previous interaction. All they knew was something monumental had happened, and Dean feels a warmth pool in his brain, humming and happy, just as Castiel smiles. The hunter can’t help it and smiles back, allowing the cloudy feelings in his head warm his heart. “Where’d ya learn to fight like that?” The warmth in his mind sharpens for a second, like it grew a spike before calming down. It hurt for that second and Dean rubs his forehead.

“As I said before, I have been in many battles. You don’t make it through all of them without learning a thing or two.” Castiel’s smile returns, and he seems to come to the decision to end the conversation. “What do I need to do to help set up the camp?”

Dean allows the change, Castiel was traveling with him, he’d eventually learn what he wanted to. “Oh shit yeah, okay.” Clapping his hands once he feels an overwhelming sense of gratefulness, Dean can only respond with another smile towards Castiel and the gentle brushing of ‘I got you’ in his brain. “Alright we need to get ya a bed.”

 

They spend the next hour trying to set up a bed for Castiel. Since there were no more tents and Cas didn’t bring one (“I have never needed a tent.” “Never? How?” “I am surprisingly resistant to the weather.” “Yeah, okay.”) they set him up under a tree.

The tree was a large pine with large protective branches rising up into the air. Dean had actually set up his tent directly under the thing before the gang had gone on their hunt. There was some space to the left where the majority of branches leaned over, creating a decent canopy above the spot. Knowing the decaying pine needles would create a softer bed than hard ground and the tree above would shield him from the worst of the weather Dean rummaged around in his tent until he found some pelts. They weren’t as impressive as the ones Castiel had in his abode but they’d work. Setting them down as a sort of mattress Dean grabs one of the blankets from his tent, throwing it at Castiel. “Ya can use that, I don’t really give a shit about blankets.”

Castiel blinks, rather owlishly at the fabric in his hands before looking towards Dean. “Are you sure?” It was like he couldn’t believe it, like this was just so much assistance he didn’t know what to do or how to react.

With humor in his face Dean turns his head towards his companion, “I gave it to you didn’t I?”

Castiel nods, looking up from the blanket to Dean, “True. Thank you Dean.”

“It’s no problem.”

 

Sam and Jo returned a little after the sun officially sets. Dean had started a fire, sitting around it while watching the fire come up and dance in the night air. "We come bearing provisions!" Sam announced, gaining both Dean and Castiel's attention.

Castiel, who had been hanging out around Impala, turns to look towards Sam, "I hope everything went as planned?"

It was Jo's turn to speak up as she plops down a couple bags and takes the spot next to Dean. "Yeah! I got my bath in and everything." She sighs contentedly, shaking her head so she sprays some water onto Dean. She ignores his indignant look and turns her attention onto Castiel, her hair reminding Dean of wavy string. "So Castiel..."

Castiel smiles, his eyes already upon the female. "Yes?" He seems good natured in his reply, like the fact that she had to clean herself because she dissected his friend had little effect on him.

Jo, whether she knew or didn't, smiled kindly towards the newcomer. "You excited to see the world with us hunters?"

Her question seemed to shock Castiel, like he wasn't expecting it. Dean didn't need to look at Castiel to feel the rush of thoughts. Cas takes a moment's pause, thinking over his response before even starting. "Yes, it will be interesting to say the least."

Well if that wasn't one of the most accurate _vague_ statements ever... Jo snorts and rolls her eyes, "You have no idea. Just wait for these two," she holds two fingers up, pointing at both Winchesters. "to cause some serious problems." Both boys roll their eyes and Castiel let's a soft smile replace the one he was sporting on his face. He seems like he's planning a retort but Dean, ever so classy, cuts him off.

"Shut up Jo, you get us into shit all the time!" He sounded slightly whiney but he didn't care. She wasn't going to lay all the blame on them, no way in hell.

Because hunters are very mature soldiers made to defeat all things supernatural, Jo turns her head towards Dean, blowing air out from the side of her mouth. “Yeah, whatever Winchester.”

It makes Dean fume more, especially with that cheeky smile she sends his way but he’s able to contain any sassy remarks back, what with waves of calm gently lapping against his consciousness.

Seeming to decide it was time to curve the conversation, Castiel speaks up once again. “Where do you plan on heading now that you have finished your business here?”

That question really did get all three hunters involved and they all shifted positions, as if settling in for the more serious conversation. Sam shares a look with Dean, one of those ‘I got something’ looks before he actually speaks up. “Jo and I talked about it on our way into town.” He holds up the original bag, which makes a rather odd ruckus, reminding Dean of the moon crystals. “Since we got so much stuff for the Men of Letters we should head by the Roadhouse.”

Jo nods, slipping a couple stray pieces of hair behind her ear, adds on, “Plus, with winter coming, it would be smart to head down south before the storms come.”

Pontiac was located on the northwest corner of Xiatus, just a couple miles east of one of the largest lakes in the region and almost a two day journey south west from the border of Paradiso. The temperature would drop drastically the moment the seasons changed, largely being affected by the freezing winds from the abandoned lands. It wasn’t a bad idea and would save them from having to get Castiel winter clothing.

Dean nods, locating his flask before taking a swig. “Sounds like a plan, we can get Cas good clothing when we stop by the Roadhouse.”

Nodding Jo turns towards Castiel, “Hunter armor is the easiest to move around in.”

Castiel smile and nods, but Dean can’t help but feel like Castiel wants to comment on something, like the waves of emotion Dean feels lightly touching his consciousness were being held back by something. He shakes the thoughts from his brain and turns towards his brother, “Guess we’ll head out at sunrise?”

The youngest Winchester nods, holding a hand out for the flask in Dean’s hands, which the eldest hands over so Sam can take a sip. “Yeah, so we’ll probably get to the Roadhouse in two days, depending on the weather.”  

Sam hands over the flask after taking his dose, and Dean takes a gulp in salute. “Awesome.”

 

The night continues with small talk. Castiel asks questions about the world, how old rulers are, current treaties and disagreements. He asked about the hunter's position in it all and the amount of dragons left roaming. He was pleased by the number count of living dragons at least.

Jo brought up her bath several more times, her hair slowly drying as the time past. She also seemed a little honed in on Castiel, like he was something awe inspiring. Dean would think it was a crush, but he knew Jo’s body movements and knew they weren’t beaconing Castiel but rather relaxed. He answered her questions with ease, being vague on time zones and name dropping but otherwise replying adequately.

Dean and Sam were the ones to call it a night first. Sam was the one to suggest it, standing up and stretching like some behemoth. “Alright guys,” He yawns loudly, letting out a little sigh as his back cracks. “I’m hitting the hay.” He sends a smile towards Castiel, “It’s a pleasure to have met you, and I look forward to your advice. Goodnight.” He smiles towards Jo now, ignoring as Dean rises from his seat. “Night Jo, try not to stay up too late.”

She rolls her eyes, flicking her hair over her shoulder before giving him the bird. “Night Sam.”

Sam smiles to himself, shaking his shaggy head before peering at his brother. Dean, who was now finishing up on unclipping his excess weapons from around his chest, hoists the leather straps over his shoulder, nodding his head towards the two remaining people.

“Yeah I should probably get some shut eye. Night Jo.” He gives her a wink, which makes her lip curl up in amusement. Turning so that his eyes meet Castiel’s Dean forgets the simple words, and he wants to stay up. He wants to learn more about the gravelly voiced stranger who went from taking care of dragons to associating with hunters. But Dean knows he can’t, it’s just difficult when those eyes are so damn intense. “Night Cas.”

“Goodnight Dean.” Castiel rolls out, his voice lowered to accompany the ‘getting ready for bed’ atmosphere. Dean only looks away when Castiel breaks the eye contact, turning his shaggy head towards Jo. “Are there different kinds of hunter armor at this Roadhouse?”

Jo smiles and nods, “Yeah, and some people, like Dean and Sam have two sets, battle and hunting. I don’t need the heavier battle armor because I don’t use brute force like they do.”

Castiel nods and Jo continues, but Dean stops paying attention, ripping out his boot laces just enough so he can yank them off his feet and place them just inside the entrance before crawling into his tent. Settling down, Dean moves his hands to behind his head, calling out once he heard Sam’s rustling settle down. “Night Sammy.”

“Night Dean.”

Dean fell asleep soon after that, his body exhausted from the battle, the climb up the mountains and the lugging back of objects. The last thing he hears is the gentle murmuring of Jo and Castiel and for some reason, it feels like home.

 

* * *

 

People always think Sam is the early riser of the two Winchesters and they’re not terribly wrong, but sometimes if the sun doesn’t hit him or if there isn’t an alarm he will sleep till the sun is halfway across the sky. Dean on the other hand, likes to sleep in if there is nothing pushing at his consciousness, which is rare, so very rare. This morning was no different, he woke with the startling realization that Castiel did not have a horse. Fuck. It’s enough of a problem that Dean gives up on sleep and slips out of his tent, quickly putting his shoes on before touching the damp grass. Oh shit, it must have rained a little last night, enough to not make a sound but enough to get through the tree and change the color of his tent ever so slightly. Cas didn’t have a tent.

Dean automatically whips his head towards where he had set up the newest members bed to find it empty. Panic fills Dean, Cas did say something about not going into town, what if someone stumbled onto him? What if he _left_? The moment the thoughts touch his brain he feels the waves at the corner of his mind rise in opposition. There wasn’t any annoyance, no anger, but a softness and it calmed Dean. His shoulders slumped.

 _“Good morning Dean.”_ It’s softly spoken, like he’s right behind him but when Dean turns around Castiel is just stepping out of the woods, his eyes clicking with Dean’s the instant he clears the brush. Dean just lets the oddity go, Castiel was weird, maybe he knew how to talk in a low whisper? Okay, even to Dean that sounded bad, so then he blamed it on his slow brain trying to keep up with the happenings and new problems around him. Castiel continues to near Dean, and it’s then that the hunter notices the bag slung over the shorter man’s shoulder.

“Whatcha got in the bag?” Dean yawns, he can’t help it, and he feels slightly guilty for not saying ‘good morning’ first or you know, ‘how’d you sleep’? No, straight to business, you guys aren’t friends.

Castiel doesn’t seem to mind, and as soon as he is close enough, he opens the fabric to reveal some golden coins along with some rather nice looking jewelry and a fur pelt. “I went back to the temple, I realized this morning that I was without a horse and wished to compensate for any aggravation along with pay for a horse.” He takes a pause, locking eyes with Dean, “I do not wish to stop in Pontiac and I wish be there when the horse is picked. I need to ensure we get along.”

Dean smiles, it is important to ensure the horse and rider get along, but the way Cas looks when he talks about it… It’s like the world rests upon this friendship, like he’s concerned it will take awhile to find a horse that will accept him. “Dude, Impala likes you. I wouldn’t worry too much about finding a horse that will like you.”

The connection of emotions, whatever this weird thing between them was, seems to bristle and Dean can see it in Castiel’s posture. He didn’t even know what he did wrong, but he knows he did it. Thinking as quickly as he can, Dean blurts out, “We’ll check at the Roadhouse. Sometimes horses are brought there to be sold, some are even donated.” Donated was a lie, if you didn’t pay your taxes and you bred horses, King Campbell would take half the stock and proportion it out to his military branches. But Cas didn’t need to know that and he seemed to calm, the waves pressing against Dean’s head ebbing slightly in verositicy.

“Perhaps they will be more capable than other steeds.” Castiel offers offhandedly, his shoulders drooping slightly in doubt.

Dean wants to make a joke, wants to tease about the capability of what? But he holds his comments to himself and nods. "I wouldn't worry about it Cas. Seriously."

 

They spend the next couple minutes packing their personal items, Dean making enough noise with packing away his tent to wake up their two sleeping comrades. Soon, before the sun even gets past the tree tops, the troop of four head out.

Castiel had ended up joining Dean on Impala, as Stanford was more capable carrying just Sam and supplies instead of Sam and another human being. Jo’s horse Reo, a iron grey steed with splotches of white, wasn’t even in the picture. Reo wasn’t of the same stock as the Winchester steeds, who were bred to carry larger men into battle while Reo was more… average.

Impala didn't seem to mind the new passenger, matter of fact if Dean was right, she liked Castiel. That could possibly be because Castiel was an excellent traveler. He knew proper footing, and held on in such a way his arms didn’t need to wrap around Dean’s middle. He would ask questions, but it seemed to be more banter than anything else.

 

“So Potesta is still at ends with Seven Gates?” Castiel asked by the time they had moved out of the mountains that surrounded Pontiac. The path became easier here, allowing for all three steeds to form a walking wall.

Sam looks over at Dean, his eyes raising before turning his head the little bit more to look at Castiel. “Yeah. So far as I know that tirant hasn’t let any of Campbell’s emissaries through the desert.”

Dean feels Castiel nod behind him, “King Campbell should hire dragons as emissaries. The storms of Nemeris have no effect on older generations.”

That was something none of them knew, and Dean’s heaves himself around enough to look at Castiel. “What?”

The shabby man nods his head soberly, “Those storms are not natural, there are certain magical properties one must have in order to be allowed into those deserts.”

Jo pipes up now, “My dad told me normal people are allowed to pass through if they had permission from the King.”

Castiel nods again, and Dean turns around, content to just hear the conversation. “This is also true, but the storms are not the only concern in those lands.”

Sam can’t help himself, “What else is there?” There’s an actual pause now, like Castiel isn’t sure if he should have mentioned this. Dean feels hesitation at the corner of his mind and can’t help but poke it with curiosity.

“Seven Gates it’s own watchdogs of sorts, called hellhounds. They’re invisible to humans, and are vicious.” Castiel starts, staring somewhere far off to the south, as if he could see the wastelands of Seven Gates. “There is also a man, he controls the territory between humans and the abominations.” There was some real venom in Castiel’s voice now and Dean was pretty sure his companion was glaring daggers towards the general direction. “He wraps people in hallucinations before turning them over to the rack.”

 

No one asks any questions, Castiel’s words seeming to rattle them into a stunned hush. Dean had always been concerned with the inhabitants of Seven Gates, he grew up with the man that helped push them back after all. John had told Dean from first hand experience the vast expanse of the deserts before someone could even enter the actual lands. The mountains on either side were craggy, sharp as razor blades. The mountains were so far apart it took John near a week to go from one to the other. The sands set between the cragged mountains was no better, blistering hot the moment the sun rose till the moment it set, where it would cool down to freezing temperatures. John had commented about how he had set a glass of water in the sand overnight to see it frozen by the morning. It was a terrifying place, somewhere Dean never wanted to go, somewhere only dragons and the supernatural could survive.

“Hey Cas.” He speaks up, breaking however many minutes of silence had gone by. “Not that I ain’t grateful for the intel but how the fuck did you find all this out?” Dean feels the waves of emotion wane and a sort of wall build, cutting him off. It’s strange how much Dean missed the feeling even though it had only taken up residence a day ago.

“I lived with dragons Dean, and like I said, they can cross the border.”

“But you said only the older ones.” Dean can’t help but poke, and Castiel’s relaxed pose turns to stone.

“Not all dragons are strong enough, Rachel would have been unable to survive. Younger dragons cannot fly for too long, and there have been stories relayed to me…” Dean doesn’t need the connection to know this hurts. “Of dragonlings trying to make the pilgrimage and taking rests in the wasteland.” The bitterness from before mixes into his voice once again, “Only to be devoured by the beasts who reside there.”

In Dean’s opinion the conversation should have ended there, Castiel was way too upset. But Sam, ever the curious one speaks up. “Pilgrimage to where?”

“I don’t know.” It was a flat out lie, Dean knew it, but Castiel’s voice was as final as the edge of sword against someone’s jugular and the conversation was dropped.

 

They rest that night in a field, Dean would have pushed further but Sam was a primadonna when it came to giving everyone proper sleep. So Dean instead took first watch. They didn’t really need to keep watch in the King’s Land and they didn’t have a watch when they were leaving for Pontiac but Dean wasn’t ready for sleep. Instead he wished everyone a good night and stared at the sky.

He felt the walls Castiel had built before sliding down as the campsite fell to gentle, even breaths and the music of crickets. Dean didn’t dare say anything, he didn’t want to, instead ignoring the gentle lapping of Castiel’s consciousness to focus on the stars. He wondered if his mother was right about angels, Castiel would probably know. There had to be a dragon old enough to have met them if they were real right? Part of Dean didn’t want to know, didn’t want to kill that part of him his mother had tried so hard to build. Faith. Ha. Dean pulls out his flask, taking a quick swing before taking in his surroundings.

The party had decided upon a hilltop to set up camp, where there was about 15 trees in total, separated into small clusters. The trees gave the camp some cover while allowing Dean to still see past them to the expansive fields of high grass. The wind, while often stronger in these lands, was calm tonight, swaying the grass and making it look like some kind of earth cloud.

It was peaceful, the land silent in it’s darker hours. It relaxed Dean despite himself, he knew what hid in the shadows, and knew they weren’t here. Right now Dean’s friends, family and acquaintance were safe and that was good enough for him.

 

* * *

 

Jo was on watch when the sun rose so Dean has no idea who woke up first but when he did wake he found that everyone was packed and ready. “The fuck,” Dean grumbles, rubbing the sleep from his face, “why didn’t you guys wake me up?”

Jo, who was closer to Dean than everyone else, answered. “We knew you needed your beauty sleep. You looked like shit.”

Dean, being mature as ever, throws his makeshift pillow at the blonde woman. She dodges it, a smug look on her face as the clothing sails through the air, landing directly in Castiel’s hand to everyone’s surprise. Castiel doesn’t even look as he tosses it back to Dean, busy writing something in a small book he had brought. All three hunters share a look, Dean gives a little “Thanks Cas.” Receiving a risen hand as acknowledgement from Castiel, Dean gets up and off his ass so he can finally pack.

It doesn’t take Dean long and they head out no more than 30 minutes after the eldest Winchester wakes. The travel was nice at this time, too early to be hot and late enough for the grass to have dried slightly from the nightly dew. Castiel had stopped his writing when Dean had been packing, and had even prepared Impala for the trip. He did an excellent job, not that it was exactly hard, but Impala was a tad bit moody with who touched her.

Dean decides to make a comment about it after some time en route. “Cas?”

“Yes Dean?” The response is almost automatic, which it should be, just because he’s literally two inches away from the hunter.

“You know how you said you were worried about horses not liking you?” Dean doesn’t need Cas to reply, and Castiel knows this, choosing to nod. Dean feels the movements and continues, giving Impala a gentle pat on her neck, “Well, not for nothin’ but she seems to like ya.”

Apparently Dean forgot that Jo and Sam were there and could hear everything, not that he was trying to hide anything, it just seemed like a private conversation. It wasn’t.

“And Impala usually doesn’t like new people.” Sam adds, actually helping Dean’s case while Jo just sits there on Reo, smirking slightly.

Castiel opts to not say anything, but Dean feels appreciation radiate off of his traveling companion as the other man gently strokes Impala in thanks. Dean can’t help but smile.

 

They take a break as the sun sets, letting the horses get a good rest before starting out on the last leg to the Roadhouse. Dean always forgets how large the plains of the King’s Land were, with no mountains or any real obstacles time would travel oddly, especially on cloudy days or dark nights. Sure, there were towns and farms along with the guard posts, but they were far and few between in the most northern sections. They had recently passed a town, but all four decided that if they stopped in an actual town they wouldn’t want leave till the next day so that was a no go.

The place they picked had a small creek running through the rocks, bushes and other shrubs growing around the water source. Some areas led directly to the waterside, and all the travelers had set up shop with their perspective steeds. Stanford was chugging down as much water as physically possible while Sam washes his face, Jo was sitting next to Reo, cupping her hands to pour the cool liquid all over her overheating companion. She was also talking to Castiel, who knew that Dean wished to take care of Impala himself, and therefore had taken a place on a boulder near Jo.

“So you’re going to let me?” She sounded excited and Dean wished he knew what she was talking about.

Castiel nods, smiling at the bright eyed woman. “I see no reason why not, if it has to be done, why not let you take care of it?”

Jo grins, biting her lip in excitement. “Awesome.”

Now, the Winchester brothers don’t miss much, but apparently both had been too preoccupied with their own thoughts to listen in on the discussion long even to have a clue what was going on. “What are you two giggling about?” Dean calls over, feeling suddenly like Bobby.

Jo, still grinning, turns her head towards Dean, sighing dramatically. “None of your damn business.”

Dean makes a face and turns to Cas, his mind reaching out for an answer. He’s not that gentle, his curiosity more exasperated than anything else. Castiel frowns and his mind recedes slightly, making Dean soften his curiosity.

Castiel still doesn’t answer, “You will eventually find out.”

“Shush Cas!” Jo says, pausing her duties in order to flick some water towards her conspirator. “Don’t tell them anything!” She sends a wink towards the boys before moving over to Reo’s other side.

The conversation drops then and none take it’s place until they leave. When they do eventually have some form of conversation it isn’t anything troubling, or in depth, just banter essentially.

 

The lights of the Roadhouse come into view when the moon was nearing the halfway point across the sky. While the waves of emotions from Cas seemed pretty content the entire trip they started to pick up a real nervousness. Dean could understand that, this was Castiel’s first time walking into a hunter’s nest, the headquarters for the sake of the gods, it must be terrifying. Dean doesn’t say anything, but sends a comforting mental feeling out to the anxious Castiel, because it _must_ be Castiel in his brain, it’s the only explanation. It _feels_ like him, which kind of freaks Dean out, but he feels his companion’s body relax and pushes aside his own problems for the time being.

Hitching the horses up in the stable and removing their traveling gear all four party members are pretty tired out, but they still trudge their way back over to the pub, bags over their shoulders. Jo enters first, heading straight for her mother and giving her a hug. “Hey mom.” She mumbles into her mother’s shoulder as the boys trail in, Castiel holding up the end.

“Hey honey.” Ellen responds, giving her a daughter a good squeeze before letting her eyes check over the boys. She notices Castiel within seconds and takes in his ragtag appearance. “Ya boys pickin’ up lost pups now?” She teases, giving Jo another squeeze before letting her go and heading over. She stands directly in front of Castiel, sizing him up.

He’s wearing the same clothing he was the day before and he kind of smells, but it hasn’t grown too noticeable. His facial hair is still untamed and makes him slightly look like a hermit, which he was nearly four days ago.

“My name is Castiel.” Cas greets, standing awkwardly by Dean, the waves of tension turning more into panic now with Ellen staring him down like she was gonna eat him, and not in the good way.

“And why the hell are ya here?” Apparently Ellen wasn’t too kind to strangers and it made Dean cringe for Castiel’s discomfort.

“He helped us on our last hunt.” Kinda lie. “And he asked to join us to lend his assistance.” Dean ignores the looks from Sam and Jo, staring directly at the owner of the bar.  

Ellen turns her attention onto Dean now, her eyes squinting to judge him properly. “He doesn’t look like he can do much.”

The waves turn slightly hostile in his mind and Dean tries to settle them down with reassurance, “I thought the same thing, but I got a feeling he’s tougher than he looks.”

_“What is so demeaning about my appearance?”_

Dean doesn’t answer Castiel’s question out loud, instead holds his remark in his brain to use later, _“Like Ellen said, you look like a drowned puppy.”_

_“Oh.”_

Dean’s head whips towards Castiel. That wasn’t said out loud, he knows it wasn’t. Suddenly Dean is way too freaked out to even be tired. _He_ didn’t say that out loud. Castiel’s eyes are there to connect with Dean’s the moment the taller turns his head and they stare at each other.

_“What the actual fuck Cas?”_

There’s a sigh, a freaking _sigh_ , in Dean’s mind and Castiel speaks up again. Once again in Dean’s _brain. “I’ll explain it while we’re alone. Otherwise this might go… awkwardly.”_

Sam’s cough breaks the eye contact, making both men look towards him. “I’m gonna go to bed, I’m bushed.”

Ellen, who is staring at Dean and Castiel like they have four heads, turns towards Sam. “I bet kid, catch some sleep before Bobby comes kicking down your door.”

“Aye aye ma’am.” Sam comments, yawning as he heads towards the doors.

Jo seems to realize that sleep is now an option and jumps off of the stool she had occupied. “I think Sam’s got a good idea. Night!” She waves towards the dwindling group of three before heading towards the same door as Sam, catching it just in time to sneak through without having to use appendages. With five turned to three, Dean looks over at Ellen, waiting for whatever she has to say.

Just as expected the older woman looks back the two, crossing her arms. “Well Dean, you’re gonna have to explain this shit to Bobby because I’m just too tired.” She looks at Castiel, “As for you.” She shuffles slightly to rest against one of the tables scattered around the room. “There’s a room next to Dean’s that’s currently vacated. You can use it for the night. Just don’t touch nothin’.”

Castiel relaxes and relief floods Dean’s mind. “Thank you Ellen.” He voices, his vocals as rough as always.

Ellen waves a hand at the man and walks back to the bar, picking up the rag she had dropped when Jo came over. “Don’t thank me yet. We gotta see how ya do with Bobby.”

“Night Ellen.” Dean calls towards the woman, nodding his head towards the door Sam and Jo had left from. “Come on Cas, I’ll show ya you’re room.” Castiel nods and follows Dean to the door without another word. They exit the original Roadhouse and head towards the housing.

 

Dean doesn’t dare speak to Cas until they reached the proper rooms. He nods towards the room Ellen had spoken of, “That’s where you’ll be staying.” He opens his own room up with a key and holds it wide enough for Cas to know he can come in. Which he does.

Over the years Dean had made his room his own, some hunters preferred switching room, or leaving it bland incase Bobby or Ellen needed the room but Dean didn’t work like that. He liked nesting a little, and had added furs on the floor and trinkets on table tops mixed in with candles. Dropping his bags down he lights the surround candles with the flint he kept on the dresser.

Once the room was comfortably lit Dean nods for Castiel to close the door and come closer, which the other follows obediently, like he can see the steps in Dean’s head. What if he could? More panic filled Dean and the waves of what could only be Castiel came to comfort.

“What the fuck man?" He whispers, even though the walls are thick enough to cover their conversation.

Castiel seems softer in this light and everything about him is radiating calm. "What you are experiencing is a connection." That didn’t tell Dean jack shit, and while Castiel’s voice was calming, Dean was now only more determined to find out what was going on.

"No shit." Dean barks as quietly as he could.

Castiel holds up his hands and continues, "It’s something I can do.” He pauses, licking his lips to give his mind the proper way to word it. “I have the ability to talk to dragons as well, and am abnormally strong.”

Dean’s head is whirling and the constant calm coming off of Castiel makes him want to put his walls up but he decides against it, deciding to focus on it. “Can you knock it off?” He shoots, glaring at Castiel before moving over to the bed where he can sit.

The waves of calm end, and Castiel chooses this moment to sit down as well, grabbing the chair that had been left in the room by the pervious owner. Setting it down so that he can face Dean, Castiel wastes no time in staring at the other’s face, his brow furrowed and concern written in the wrinkles of his face.

The hunter wasn’t having that and rubbing his face he holds up a hand, smacking it onto his knee. “Alright, so what? You can do that with just random people?” Castiel’s already shaking his head and Dean knows it isn’t because he read his mind or anything, it was just natural to ask.

“No, only with you and o- dragons.”

“Why?”

Castiel shrugs, leaning back slightly, his posture still very uncomfortable. “Guess we have similarities, or differences that make us compatible for it.”  

There is no time wasted before Dean starts to roll his eyes, “Great.” The venom makes Castiel cringe and the waves in Dean’s head to ripple unhappily. It reminds Dean of yet another question, “Will it always be on?” Green meets blue as Dean raises his eyes to the other man. “And what the hell with the _talking_ in my brain?"

“As you already know, it can be turned purposefully off.” There was something there, in those bright blues, a commitment that Dean didn’t sign on for. “However the only permanent route to end it is if one of us die, or I find someone that I can connect with before ours finalizes.”

“Finalizes?” Dean can’t help but interrupt. The fuck? He did _not_ sign up for this.

“Yes.” Castiel sighs out, his shoulders dropping slightly at Dean’s reactions. “It becomes finalized once we look through each other’s eyes.” Dean’s finally quiet and Castiel takes the time to explain Dean’s other question. “As for talking… emotions are the most basic of connections. Talking is a little more difficult, especially in front of others. It takes practice to decipher from the outside world and the one in your mind.” He seems to take an inventory of Dean’s facial expressions before continuing. “We will be able to share what we see eventually, completing the connection. But your thoughts will always be your own, only those you wish to share with me will be.”

Dean digests all this information, and screams every curse word he knows in the safety of his private brain part... because that’s what it is right? Castiel’s face doesn’t change so Dean assumes that’s what it is. The next thing on Dean’s list of things to do is take a deep breath, which he does. “Is there anything else I should know about it?”

Castiel nods soberly, “When I say emotions I mean them all Dean, pain, hunger, love, joy. If your arm gets hurt, I will feel it. If my heart breaks, your’s will.” He wasn’t sugarcoating things, that much was evident and it helped Dean decide.

“Well,” He starts, running a hand over the back of his head, “The way I see it is…” he wouldn’t sugar coat this either, “it’d be freakin’ awesome if you could find someone else… but I get that you might not be able to and accept it.” There’s a long moment where the two men just stare at each other, Castiel’s eyes sad with something Dean didn’t want to place, knowing it would hurt if he did.

“I understand.” Castiel finally breathes out, lowering his head, “You never asked for this, you just wanted to plunder a dragon’s den and now you have another person’s thoughts attached to your’s.” He stands up, twirling the chair back against the wall with his wrist as he heads towards the door. He sounds mad, and Dean doesn’t understand why but let’s it be, watching as the walls around Castiel’s brain build. Castiel turns around once he reaches the door frame, “Goodnight Dean.” It’s the last thing said as he closes the door, leaving the hunter in his own thoughts.

 

That night Dean dreams of flying. It’s a foreign experience to say for sure, especially with his fear of heights. But there is nothing terrifying about this, it felt comfortable, like he was revisiting an old memory. He watches as the mountains of the frozen north turn into the wild forests and clifftops of northern Potesta. He witnesses as the empty plains of the King’s Land pass underneath him and for the first time Dean feels a freedom he has never experienced. Dean is tied down to earthly travel because he likes it, he trusts Impala under his weight. The sky, so open and clear, has nothing to support him and to feel comfortable up here, in the clouds. It’s something entirely different.

The dream only lasts until Dean becomes self aware, and with a comfortable blackness surrounding him, he fades to the embrace of sleep.

 

* * *

 

The sound of the morning gong brings Dean back to reality with a familiarity that should comfort him but instead succeeds in pissing him off. He decides he’s going to ignore it and find his way back to the land of sleep. That is, of course, before he hear's Castiel’s voice.

 _“What was that?”_ It was a whisper, tired and grumpy from being woken up.

Dean rolls over, shoving his face into the pillow but still replies, unwilling to be an asshole this early in the morning. _“It’s the training gong. We don’t have to go. We’re not on training schedule."_

_“Oh...sleep well Dean.”_

_“Same to you Cas."_

 

The next time Dean wakes up it’s with someone knocking on his door. "Dammit boy open the door!” It’s Bobby and that’s why Dean actually does roll out of bed, stumbling over to the door to unlatch it.

In the three years that the Winchester brothers have been hunters Bobby’s brown hair had turned more grey, mixing in with the ginger that hid in his beard and revealing itself at his temples. He’s wearing his shaggy commanders hat, which covers up the fact his widows peak had grown as well over the years. But at least he’s still alive, hunters don’t normally get to his age. “Morning Bobby.”

“It’s actually noon Dean.” Bobby corrects, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets.

With a snarky grin the younger hunter shrugs with little worry, “Whoops.”

Commander Singer rolls his eyes at the laissez-faire attitude, and leans back into a more comfortable standing position, looking at the eldest Winchester. He opts to ignore Dean’s sass and instead head for the more important intel. “I hear ya got a new member to your little ramshackle crew.”

As if on cue Castiel’s door opens and the scraggly man steps out, looking rather bleary eyed and confused. Dean smiles as the newest conversational partner and turns towards his tutor, “Yep.” He pats Castiel on the back once to further the confirmation, and waves of gratitude roll over his mind, which he does except.

"My name is Castiel." This time Castiel actually holds out a hand, which the commander takes and shakes.

Bobby's brow furrows and he drops the other's hand. "Castiel eh? I feel like I've heard that name before."

Castiel's completely calm and at ease, but emotionless, like this was something he had awaited for. "It is a once a common name."

Dean doubted it and so did Bobby, who's face was layered in scepticism. "Sure thing." Bobby grumbles, switching to more important business."Now how ya gonna help my boys?"

With a quick sideways glance at Dean, Castiel directs his words towards Commander Singer. "I have a wealth of knowledge pertaining to the supernatural. I am also fluent in dragon and fae."

Bobby's caterpillar eyebrow raises, and he speaks three simple words that remind Dean of bells, or lullabies. Castiel responds in length to whatever Bobby had spoken, the words falling so easily from his mouth it almost seemed like his first language. It takes both hunters back a peg, but at least Bobby understood what Cas said in the first place.

"Where did you even learn that?" Dean can't help himself, he has to interject on this little bonding moment.

A small smile appears on Castiel's lips, which was difficult to see with the beard in the way. "You pick up things."

Bobby chuckles at that, shaking his head in amusement, "Seems like the Winchesters have already started to affect ya." The moment of humor passes and Bobby turns serious once again, sizing up Castiel. "Well you're gonna need to prove yourself if you're caravaning with three of my best." His lip quirks but it's more teasing than pleasant and it reminds Dean of the time he had to run around the Roadhouse. "Ya gotta get outfitted as well. Ain't having a hobo scuffing up our hunter outlook."

Castiel just nods, accepting his fate from Bobby graciously. "Understood sir."

Bobby was used to Dean's quibs and probably expected Castiel to be the same. He was wrong. Castiel stood like a proper soldier in front of his commanding officer. There was no stress behind his movements or hidden in his emotions, just a welcoming sort of familiarity.  

"Good." Bobby nods, almost unsure of how easy this had been. "Jo will meet you in the Roadhouse. She said something about helping you get your clothing and getting cleaned up."

Castiel nods curtly once again but doesn't move, not until Bobby gives him an expectant look. "Go."

The shaggy man looks from Bobby to Dean now and Dean knows he's not comfortable with the thought of leaving Dean. _"Jo's gonna be there Cas, come on."_ Dean thinks it out loud before he can stop himself and Castiel sends him an understanding look.

He leaves than, and the moment he's out of earshot Bobby relaxes into his more unprofessional look. "Damn Dean, where did you even find this guy?"

The younger hunter shrugs, trying to cover up the true oddity it all was. "He was living with the dragon we killed in Pontiac."

"Excuse me boy?" Bobby growls, his face reddening slightly. "Did it ever occur to you he could want revenge? Maybe that was his dragon!"

Dean laughs, laughs so hard it peaks Castiel's consciousness in his own. Dean assures Castiel's curiosity it was nothing and speaks up to combat Bobby's remarks, knowing for a deep rooted fact Castiel wasn't Rachel's rider. "No Bobby, it ain't possible."

"Oh it sure as shit is possible." Bobby rumbles back, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"No Bobby it isn't." Dean knows this whole brain thing is fucked, but it helps him understand his strange new companion better than an interrogation. "He wants to see the world Bobby, he wants to help people. He's not some psychotic rider, he would have killed me awhile ago if that was true."

It seems like that's enough to keep Bobby content, or at least from asking more questions on that subject. So with one final worrying Bobby turns to the reason Dean was here. "So Sam mentioned some magical items you guys picked up..."

Dean nods, heading back into his room to retrieve the bag he had dropped the night before. Coming back with it he reaches in, pulling out the moon crystals he had taken. "Got some ancient texts and shit like that too." He shrugs and hands the sack over to his old mentor.

Bobby peaks in, taking an overview inventory before giving a short head nod. "Good. I'll have someone sort this out and get sent to its proper locations."

It's the closing time for their conversation, Dean raises a hand towards Bobby, “Alright, I’m just gonna get dressed and shit and than I’ll head down to the pub.”

Bobby acknowledges this with a little nod, “Alright Dean, it’s damn good to see ya.”

“You too Bobby.”

With that said the eldest hunter leaves to perform his own duties around the stronghold.

For about the next ten minutes Dean washes his face and changes into slightly more comfortable clothing, abandoning the hunter garb for the next couple hours.

He ends up choosing a simple grey shirt and some thick canvas pants but it's like paradise to not be wearing all that extra armor. With that done he fixes his hair, half out of habit and half because it was easy to do. Quickly grabbing the book Dean had personally taken from the dragon temple he makes it down the stairs and towards Ash's room.

As Ash had told Dean years ago there was a distinguishing sign plastered upon his door. And today it read "Dr. Badass is 'IN'." Dean expected it, as Ash was actually allowed to sleep in later due to his nightly watch. But Dean knows Ash doesn't sleep, he power naps or falls into comas and that's why he bangs so hard on the door to get the other man's attention.

Ash opens the door before Dean even has to make any threats, which is awesome. "Hiya Dean." Ash grumbles, resting his head against the door frame. "What can I do you for at such a spectacular hour?" He was obviously sleeping and had been woken up by Dean's banging. The hunter should feel bad but Ash was always up for something and this was one of those times. "I need something delivered to my mom. But I want to make sure no one tries to intercept it."

Ash rolls his head back, letting out a lazy yawn. "Easy as cake, it'll be the first thing I get done for ya Deano."

Dean had known Ash would be up for it, but it was still a pleasant surprise every time he responded with gusto. "Thanks Ash."

"Ain't a problem, I am the master."

Dean snorts and departs from his place in front of Ash's room, giving a little wave towards Ash as he walks down the hall. "Sure are."

 

* * *

 

When Dean finally gets down to the Roadhouse he discovers that both Harvelle's are missing, along with Castiel. Luckily Sam was there, stuffing his face full with a hearty lunch.

"Morning Sammy."

Sam, who had watched Dean enter from the comfort of a seat smirks. "It's a little past noon Dean."

"Shut up." Dean fires back teasingly, sitting next to his brother and grabbing a couple slices of bacon. "Where's Jo and them?" He asks around the food stuffed into his mouth.

Sam rolls his eyes in disgust, making Dean smile largely. "They left. I don't know where, but I do know that Bobby intends to have a show of Castiel sparring at sundown to judge his physical abilities.”

“Ohh sounds kinky.” Dean quips before he can help it and the moment he sees Sam’s face he wishes he hadn’t. Sam’s watching Dean in the way he does when he’s confused about Dean’s actions and wants to have a heart to heart. Great.

“You know…” Sam starts, his eyes moving from the glass in front of him to his elder brother, “I’m glad we have Cas with us and everything, like he’s got knowledge we didn’t even know still exists…” Dean feels it coming on, “but don’t you think it’s kinda… odd?”

“How?” Dean asks mechanically, keeping his face calm while his mind races. It’s enough to attract Castiel’s attention, and bring his thoughts to Dean. Instead of words Dean sends emotions, explaining the uncomfortableness of this conversation. Castiel responds with comforting warmth and the impression that either way, he would stand by him.

Dean doesn’t know if it’s because of the brain thing, but Dean knows it’s true, that this man he met only four days ago would accept whatever Dean told Sam, understanding the bond they had as brothers. It’s one of the more comforting feeling Dean has ever experienced.

“See and you’ve been doing a lot of that shit.” Sam breaks Dean’s connection with Castiel, watching his elder brother with concerned puppy dog eyes.

“What shit?” Dean bites back, no real malice in his voice.

The youngest Winchester gives a class 'A' bitch face at that, eyeing his brother. "You just randomly seem to clock out. Like you're having a conversation in your head or something..." Sam shrugs, knowing that to anyone else it would sound stupid but for Dean it rang truer than anything else.

Dean knows he should come clean but he had to be careful about it or Sam would worry or even get defensive of Dean. But how? How do you tell your little brother you’re talking to a scruffy little man who’s being rather evasive of his past? You don’t.

“Don’t know man.” Dean shrugs, letting a cocky grin spread across his face. “I think I gotta just stop by a cathouse or something.”

As Dean planned Sam makes a sound is disgust, “Dude, I don’t need to know that.”

“You’re the one that _brought it up_.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

 

* * *

 

Ellen eventually shows up and goes about heating up some leftovers of the lunch for Dean in the back. She gives Dean the food along with a pint for both of them, knowing the boys well enough to tell they needed one. The three sit and chat for awhile, Ellen catching the boys up on the hunters that came through as well as places of high activity. “I hear the border around Seven Gates is getting a little more attention.” She leans forward, resting her naked elbows on the counter. “Rufus actually asked Bobby to send more hunters down to Whitefish.” Whitefish was another hunter’s base, located on the edge of the last lake before the sands of Seven Gates in a territory known as Canaan, which was under the control of some Lord that Dean couldn’t remember.

“No shit.” Dean grumbles, dropping his hand to hit the counter ever so slightly, so he can turn and head a better look at Ellen.

“We were actually thinking of heading down there after we stopped here.” Sam adds, looking towards his brother for a confirmation nod, which he gets.

Both boys look back towards Ellen, who is now shaking her head, “We’ve been getting a little bit more business from Chion lately and quite frankly, I don’t trust it.” She frowns, staring down at her weathered hands for a moment. “But it all depends on what Bobby says.”

“Do ya know where the old man is?” Dean inquires while on the subject.

“Nope, can’t say I do.” Dean frowns and Ellen just shrugs, going about her business.

They fall into a silence, and once Dean finishes his drink he says goodbye, leaving with intentions of finding not only Bobby but Castiel.

 

As it turns out, both people are reasonably difficult to find. Castiel is literally no where and Dean’s checked the bathrooms, Castiel’s current room, the sparring arena and the surrounding training areas. But there wasn’t hide nor hair of the man. So Dean drops that cause and searches exclusively for Bobby. Bobby is substantially easier to find, but it still takes Dean a while to figure out he’d be in his office.

Dean’s just approaching the room when the door opens and Bobby steps out. He turns towards Dean and walks over, giving the boy a confused look. “What’cha doin boy?”

“Heard you might need help on the Chion border.”

Bobby sighs loudly, shaking his head before heading towards the stairs, Dean trailing behind him. “Also got problems on the desert border, either one, take ya pick.” Bobby didn’t exactly seem in the mood to talk about business as he headed towards the door that would lead out to the meeting area.

“Where are you going?” Dean asks, too curious for his own good.

The hunter commander doesn’t stop, instead just gives Dean a weird look. “Well, put up Cas for sparring now. So I’m gonna go see how strong this guy really is.”

Holy shit that’s right.

 

Dean follows Bobby to the sparring area, witnessing the small crowd that had already shown up around the circle. Both men seem to make their way through the bodies with ease but Dean stays on the sidelines as Bobby heads out to where a man was standing. Dean doesn’t recognize the man at first glance but then Jo bounds up next to him and Dean has the startling realization that it’s _Cas._

The peach fuzz is gone and without it Castiel’s face becomes much more angled and strong. His hair is cut shorter but not by much and it still seems to do it’s own thing when it comes to staying in place.

It seems that Castiel could feel Dean’s eyes on him, because those electric blue eyes hit Dean like a tidal wave. Castiel’s emotions were always there in Dean’s head, but it seemed to lose potency if they weren’t together. The connection wasn’t lost, just weakened and to be looking at him again… it’s almost magical. Dean hates how it sounds, how pansy it is, but it’s true. Dean feels better with Cas around.

 _“You nervous?”_ Dean asks in his head, hoping that Cas gets it. Dean watches Castiel’s face as shock passes through and he becomes more locked onto Dean.

 _“No…”_ Castiel mutters in their shared space, his voice a little awed.

 _“Then what’s up?”_ Dean pushes lightly, slightly concerned for his friend while also dreadfully curious.

_“I just did not expect you to make an attempt to communicate this way.”_

Dean knew what he was getting at and he shrugged, which Castiel could obviously see, since they were still staring at each other. _“Ah come on man, I gotta wish you good luck when you’re about to fight some crazy ass hunters.”_ He watches as Castiel’s lip quirks and can’t help but smile back.

 _“I believe Bobby is offering to let volunteers challenge me.”_ Castiel pauses, flicking his eyes towards Bobby before going back to Dean’s eyes. _“I believe it’d be a good time to see if we can communicate and fight.”_

Dean doesn’t mean to look owlish, but the thought of trying to do this, talk in their brains, in front of all the hunters of the Roadhouse sounded insane… and slightly exhilarating. _"I'll take you on second round, sound good?"_ Dean responds before dropping the concentration he has with Cas in favor to watch the hands rise for the first volunteer. Martin has his arm raised despite the fact his other is currently in a sling. Gordon Walker also raised his hand but Bobby skimmed over him, probably feeling he'd be too much for Castiel to handle and Dean was kind of grateful. This was a test, not a real match, but Gordon took everything as the real fight. Dean notices that not only did Sam have his hand up, but Jo as well, who was now standing next to Sam right on the circle edge to the other side. Dean gives them a curious eyebrow raise and the both shrug. Dean decides to turn his attention back to Bobby, who seems to have made his decision.

"Krissy Chambers." He calls out, looking towards the 13 year old. Krissy was young and still low on experience but she could do her own damage. Would she beat Cas? Not before Seven Gates froze over.

Krissy steps forward, lowering her hand as she does so. She has a determined look on her face, one Dean knows all too well, she'll sure as hell put up a fight.

 

With both contestants standing in front of Bobby the commander starts to lay down the ground rules. "Good now, this little test we're putting on is going to be friendly fire, which means no cheating or kill shots. Understood?" He gives an eye to everyone in the crowd as well as both Krissy and Castiel. Castiel nods somberly, his face even more expressive without his beard. Dean can see the little pop of his jaw as he nods. He looks so clean Dean can't get over it, who knew that scraggly man could turn out to be one of the best looking men in the Roadhouse?

"Alright you two," Bobby says to both parties, "the sparring match ends when I say it does or one of you tap-out." Both nod again and the older man decides that's enough prep work for the match and steps back into the crowds around the area. Castiel moves farther away from Krissy and stretches, much like a cat, before unsheathing his sword. He's not wearing the hunter uniform, well, he's wearing the pants, but his shirt isn't from the uniform. It's white, first of all, and falls loosely around his body. It kind of reminds Dean of what pirates wear, since it does show a decent amount of Castiel's chest. But because of this Dean is able to see the necklace that still hangs around Castiel’s neck, the one real piece of memorabilia from his temple home.

Castiel stands and nods towards Krissy, he doesn't seem to mind being put against a 13 year old and treats her like a proper hunter. She responds with a similar nod and they both set up. Castiel holds his sword low as Krissy cocks her bow. There seems to be a moment of calm, as normally happens before a storm and then something clicks and Krissy releases her bow.

The arrow goes sailing through the air, directly to Castiel's sword arm. He easily deflects it with a flick of his wrist, his face so calm it's as if the movement never happened. Krissy doesn't bat an eye at Castiel's easy deflection and instead pulls out her daggers, sending one to his left shoulder and the other to his shin. Castiel moves with easy grace still, using his blade to block the lower dagger while his shoulder moves back to miss the shot. Krissy is even closer and Castiel is finally able to make his own move.

He goes for her side, an obvious attack which she sidesteps. Castiel is warming up now, getting into his flow, he rolls with her defence and stabs at her arm. Catching fabric, Krissy's eyes go wide. Castiel pulls back, giving the child another chance. She takes it, her agitation at Castiel's easy pose making her attack more fervently. She misses every single mark.

Dean's kind of impressed, he expected Castiel to do good against Krissy but this was _too_ easy for Castiel. It was like a game of cat and mouse, where the cat just humors the mouse with letting it go before inflicting bodily harm. Castiel just stands there, watching as Krissy becomes more and more brazen in her moves.

The loud sound of clanging metal comes from between the two, Krissy making the ballsy move of swinging for Castiel's face. Using his sword to stop the blade, Castiel presses down, disarming the girl. He reaches forward, grabbing the falling blade.

The hunters stay quiet, it's obviously the end of the sparring match and Krissy is spitting mad, her face red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Castiel stays silent, nodding his head towards his adversary before flipping her sword so the hilt faced towards its owner. Krissy grabs the hilt, sliding it out of Castiel's hand.

Crimson appears on the blade and Krissy's face whitens, looking up towards the stranger. "I'm sorry." She croaks out, completely mortified by what her actions have caused. Dean's palm hurts, and he knows that the cut is deep. Castiel pushes the pain away from Dean, leaving a dull pulse behind along with the itch of an old wound.

"It's all right." Castiel remarks, finally speaking up to Krissy. "it will heal."

Bobby steps forward now, surveying the damage. It was Krissy's annoyance at herself for losing the fight that caused Castiel to bleed. In her hurry to remove herself from the center of attention she had acted too hastily. "Krissy ya got to be more careful." Bobby reminds her, making the thirteen year old look even more embarrassed. Bobby turns to Castiel now, "You're hand okay?"

Castiel doesn't even pause before his nod, "It will not stop me from performing this test.” He was so sure, so unperturbed by the incident it was like he never was cut, but Dean could feel it. Despite Castiel dulling the pain for Dean he knew, he could _see_ the red drip down his fingertips. The injured man, as if feeling Dean's eyes on his hand, makes an even tighter fist, not allowing anything to slip through. The hunters around the circle have started to talk, their whispers turning into a low roar.

Bobby gives him a look but nods, starting to get a grip on Castiel's personality. "Alright, well..." He looks around, "any volunteers?" Bobby's eyes land on Dean the moment he raises his hand. "Come on Dean." He motions for the hunter to come forward, hushing those surrounding them.

Dean, who is only wearing his civil outfit looks towards the crowds in hope of a weapon. Sam comes through and hands Dean his blade, hilt towards his brother. "Thanks Sammy." Dean grunts, nodding his head in thanks. Sam doesn't seem bothered and shrugs, letting Dean turn towards Bobby and Castiel.

Once Dean faced them Bobby speaks up, "Same rules as before. Be good boys." He pulls away, dipping to the side while both Dean and Castiel add space between each other.

 _"Are you ready?"_ Castiel questions in Dean's head.

 _"As ready as I'll ever be."_ He comments, the words ringing in his head until he's sure Castiel hears them. Cas doesn't waste any time on Dean like he did for Krissy, he automatically attacks, heading directly for Dean's side.

Dean dodges it, making sparks fly as their swords collide.

 _"Good job."_ Castiel rumbles in their shared space.

Dean smirks, unable to curb his egotism. _"Phh, not hard at all."_

A smile creeps onto Castiel's face and like a flash of white light, he twirls away from the blades, allowing his hand to be overthrown. Dust rises under Castiel's new black shoes, scuffing the fresh leather in the process of turning towards his opponent. _"You think so?"_ Muses Castiel, his voice reminding Dean of a very large cat. Dean doesn't dare say anything. Instead he readies himself, Cas had something big brewing.

They circle each other, Dean's face outwardly cocky while Castiel's eyes reflect his own smugness. Castiel shoots forward and Dean barely has any time to react. He does however, his sword clashing with Castiel's.

This time Castiel obviously has the advantage, Dean notices as their swords clash. _"What the fuck?"_ Dean rumbles, confusion and physical exertion mixing. Looking up, Dean is confronted by Castiel's eyes. They're wide, but in the sense that adrenaline runs through his every tendent, the feeling is mutual.

 _"This,"_ Castiel starts, pushing Dean's defensive even farther down as if it was nothing. _"Is only some of the strength I retain."_

It was hard to believe, especially with Dean's arms shaking so violently with the exertion of holding Castiel back, but he couldn't fucking take his eyes away from Castiel's. He couldn't formulate any proper reaction except to stare into those blue orbs.

Dean had never been to the beach and he had only seen the sea from a distance, but he imagined Castiel's eyes were much like those large bodies of water. They were too deep and clear to be considered a lake, which Dean had been to thank you very much. No, instead they held this knowledge of the unknown, somewhere hidden under those sunburst blues.

 _"That being said,"_ Castiel starts up again. He doesn't move but the pressure he placed upon his weapon wanes. _"I will never use any of my abilities to harm you, or your family."_ It was a promise and both knew it. Dean nods and it seems to break whatever was going on between them.

Castiel raises his blade, just enough for Dean to push back, giving their fight more regularity to their onlookers. Dean automatically makes a move, focusing on the fight instead of Castiel or the faces around them. Castiel dodges as always, and Dean growls. Cas was good at evading but... Dean hits Castiel's wrist with the hilt of his sword.

Finally Castiel looks taken off guard as his sword falls. While Dean's faced with some of the same pain he inflicted on Castiel, it's dulled in comparison and Dean uses that time to kick away the blade. It's a mistake because, with a flick of his wrist, a smaller dagger looking thing falls into Castiel's hand. Dean's pretty sure he's never seen a blade like it before and judging by the confused mumbles around them, the other hunters hadn't.

Without a sword Castiel has more movability and he shows this by ducking under Dean's next blow and hitting him directly in the chest with the pummel. It's not sharp and the end is smoothed out, but it still hurts like a bitch and knocks the wind out of Dean. He stumbles back, dazed, and Castiel takes this opportunity to hit the revealed inside of Dean's elbow, effectively numbing Dean’s hand and knocking his sword out of his grasp.

Castiel mimics Dean by kicking the sword away, but he doesn't attack, instead he pauses, watching Dean to see his next move.

There's a dagger in Dean's boot, and he could reach it if he wanted but this wasn't sparring anymore, even Bobby knew, this was Dean and Cas discovering just exactly who they had signed on for. Dean knows that Castiel wants him to react just as he would in a true fight. So, Dean does now what he would do with anyone, he punches Cas in the face.

Castiel stumbles back, his already wounded hand coming up to place pressure on his lip. After examining the fresh crimson on his fingertips Castiel peers up, his blues so much more electric with the red. He drops the dagger, forsaking it with this new development in favor of stepping forward and making a move towards Dean's side.

Dean should have known it was a distraction, it was far too obvious for Castiel, but he didn't think on it and that's why he falls straight on his ass, Castiel's legs sweeping right under Dean and knocking him off balance. But the eldest Winchester doesn't go down without a fight and grabs onto his opponent's arm, yanking Cas down with him.

They land in a puddle, Dean throwing punches while Castiel hits with equal veracity. Both bodies hurt, both felt the pain from the other, but the combined adrenaline had overpowered the pain some time ago, making it manageable.

That is until Bobby's voice rings out, "Boys!" and both men freeze, realizing they were acting like children. Castiel stands up first, quickly patting myself free of the dirt that stuck to his white shirt. Dean stood up soon after that, repeating Castiel's movements but keeping his head up high.

Dean knew there was blood marring his face, along with a couple forming bruises (like the one Cas had growing on his chin and lower cheek) but he didn't back down from Bobby's eye contact, oh no.

Bobby was sporting a rather odd look, and while Dean couldn't tell some of it, the prominent tone was annoyance. "I think ya have beaten the shit out of each other enough for the day." He was using 'I'm in charge' voice so Dean didn't give any lip, and Castiel nodded at Dean's side. Bobby turned to the crowds now, "There won't be any more sparring for the night so go get some rest or drinks or whatever the hell ya want." Some of the hunters dispersed but some stuck around, like Sam and Jo. They didn't approach their crew members but Dean could tell that the cogs in Sam's mammoth brain were turning.

With the large portion of hunters clearing out Bobby speaks up again, turning his attention back to the battered and bruised boys in front of him, his commander facade falling. "The fuck were you boys doing out there?" He demands, but he doesn't stop there. Turning his eyes onto Cas he glares, "You're new here boy, but the shit you have pulled already is more ballsy than what most people accomplish here." Castiel hangs his head, but says nothing, suffering in silence.

Bobby now turns his head towards Dean and taking on a much more fatherly tone, he bellows, "And the fuck was up with you breaking those rules Dean?!"

It's time for Dean to speak up, now that there weren't that many hunters around to hear and make assumptions. “Look Bobby,” He holds a hand up vaguely, “We just signed Cas on, it looked like a good time to see how our fighting styles work.”

“Yeah,” Sam says, having walked over when Dean was distracted. “And this was the first time Jo and I got to see Cas fight.”

Bobby turns to face Sam, who came to stand next to Dean’s right while Cas occupied Dean’s left. “Is that so?” His voice had lowered a couple measures, like he knew that Sam and Dean together were an unstoppable force. “Don’t excuse them from being downright idjits.”

Dean could literally see Sam’s brain trying to work out how to get out of this situation and since Dean was no help he turned to Castiel.

Castiel seemed to have a speech ready at this point and he gladly voiced it to help the Winchesters. “Excuse me sir,” He cuts in, making Bobby’s head swivel towards the shortest in the line. “But you wished to see what I could offer in combat, you know full well that placing me against Krissy hampered my ability to truly show you.” He gives a sideways glance towards Dean before locking eyes with Bobby, his body radiating sureness. “That is why I did what I did, because Dean is a proper sparring partner whom I feel comfortable with.”

Dean nods, adding in his own two cents. “He couldn’t really elbow Krissy in the face, she’s freaking thirteen Bobby.” He points to his bleeding nose as if to further the point.

“Don’t let Krissy hear ya say that, she’ll gut you in your sleep.” Bobby remarks towards Dean before addressing Castiel. “I do see your point, but ya did break the rules.”

Castiel blinks but seemed to give up on that fight, knowing that Bobby was right. “I am aware, and I am deeply regretful of breaking the rules placed.”

Bobby didn’t expect that and seemed to be taken back a step before collecting himself. “I forgive ya, you’re new here.”

“What?” Both Winchester’s said in shock. They had always had to deal with repercussions when _they_ broke the rules, but Cas got off with an ‘I forgive you’? Bobby seemed to expect this reaction from them and rolls his eyes, facing them both.

“Ya idjits don’t upfront apologize, not until I make ya do something.” He shakes his head, “Maybe Castiel will be good for ya after all.”

It wasn’t outright acceptance but it was enough, and Dean let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding, looking towards Castiel with a small smile on his face. Castiel returned the gesture and nodded towards Bobby, telling him he understood the words without having to respond.

Clearing his throat Bobby cut the conversation short, “I’m gonna go make sure Krissy ain’t pouting around because you got more fight time.” He’s talking about Dean and they all know it. “But I expect y'all to get rest if you’re leaving tomorrow.”

That reminds Dean of what Ellen had informed him this morning and what he had tried to talk to Bobby about before. “Wait Bobby,” the old man turns towards Dean, his caterpillar eyebrows bunching up, “Ellen said you were having problems on the Chion border, I was thinking maybe me and Sammy could go over there and help out for a day or so.”

Bobby nods at that, “It’d work, Ellen probably would like Jo sticking around abit.” Reaching up he scratches at his salt and pepper ginger beard. “Ya boys would be going west towards Manning, there's been some odd activity over the wall I would like you to check out. And just be wary in town there's been vampire attacks there lately."

This was no difficult task, the Winchester boys had been to the Chion border multiple times, it was kind of a hunter's initiation in some respects. Hunters of all ages would go there, Krissy included, to test their skills. Maybe people's first-time cases were there, as they are often clear cut. Dean and Sam themselves had only crossed the border itself once, and even then it was still in view of the large stone wall.

"How far are we going into Chion?" Sam voices, obviously thinking the same thing. Speaking of thinking Dean now notices how the lifeline between Castiel and him had grown smaller, how Castiel's waves were _too_ calm. Something was up but he'd deal with it later, since he had a feeling he already knew what it was.

"Ya'd be heading into Malnemus, but that's all I know right now, ain't heard shit from Elkins in awhile."

Daniel Elkins was the commanding officer over the hunters that resided in the small village of Manning and was a famed vampire hunter. But he was more than that, he was a good man.

"You think something's up?" Dean asks, receiving a solemn nod from Bobby.

"Daniel isn't the spring chicken he used to be and if the attacks are getting as bad as gossip tells it..." Bobby shakes his head, "But that's just rumors, I'd like you two to check it out."

"What about me?" Castiel's voice comes through suddenly, sounding more strained than normal. He's still standing besides Dean, but Jo is there now, her posture slightly defensive.

Dean didn't want Cas coming, not to Chion. It's not that Dean doesn't think Cas can handle it, but.... despite all the promises and the fact they got along, Dean wasn't sure he wanted this still. It scared him and just seemed to be too good to be true. Yeah, the whole sharing pain thing kinda sucked now that the adrenaline was wearing off but Castiel wasn't letting a lick of his pain shine through to Dean so it didn't have to be shared. Still, maybe some separation would be good... just to see.

"You'd stay here." Dean answers shortly, feeling slightly bad for the finality in his voice.

Rage smashed itself against Dean's brain, rattling him slightly. But it wasn't Cas who speaks up next, no, it's Jo.

"Well since they're being _jackasses_ , you can hang out with me." She emphasizes in the 'jackasses' and makes sure she's starring Dean down like a hawk. Sometimes, when Jo would get simmering mad, she would remind Dean of Ellen and that was frankly terrifying. "And I'll tell you all the _lovely_ stories I know about the Winchesters." Now that was a threat, or at least felt like it.

"Joanna..." Dean warns, giving her his best older brother face.

Jo, being a surrogate sibling responds as any little sister would, "What? So we can't go with you and you think you can control what we talk about while you’re gone?"

"Not that I don't love it when ya guys do this but I don't need to be here." Bobby says honestly, only Sam and Cas turning to look at him and nod. The commanding hunter starts to walk away, leaving the argumentative traveling companions.

"So you're gonna blackmail me!?" Dean growls at Jo, his arms crossing.

A smug look grows upon the female's features, "Just said stories Dean, don't need to get so defensive."

Dean knew he was acting like a child, and he didn't care. Jo had walked into his life just when Dean got to experience freedom. He didn't want Jo telling Cas about all the women, all the alcohol and mistakes he had made in his first years of independence. "Don't give me that bullshit Jo." Dean counters, glaring.

Jo shrugs, grabbing onto Castiel's arm, "Whatever Dean." She looks up at Castiel, who had turned to her with wide eyes when she grabbed onto his shirt. "Come on Cas, let's go get you cleaned up and I'll buy you a drink for punching Dean in the face."

"Thank you Jo." Castiel rumbles, his voice betraying none of his emotions.

The eldest Winchester splutters but watches as his two party members turn about face and head towards the pub. The connection between him and Castiel seems to close, Castiel’s walls forming and effectively keeping Dean out of contact.

Dean makes a move to follow them but a firm hand grabs onto his shoulder. "Dean," Of course Sammy's voice is measured, like he's trying to talk sense with just his brother's name. "Let them go. Why does it even matter if she tells him stories?"

Dean's shoulders drop and he sighs, watching the retreating bodies. He didn't want Castiel to think less of him that's why. He shared a freaky brain thing with the guy. He didn't want him judge Dean for the things he has done but rather the person he is. It kinda seemed hypocritical, since Dean was _doing_ this to weaken that same connection. He should actually be happy that Jo would be telling Cas how bad and unjust Dean was, it would scare Castiel away. But still, a part of him didn't want that and he had to bury it. "You're right."

"I know." Sam sasses, patting Dean on the back, "You look like shit."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get clean and I'll meet you in the Roadhouse?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Dean knew Sam was holding his tongue about something but honestly, Dean didn't want to deal with it right now. He was tired and sore and ready to clean himself of this entire mess. So he leaves and heads to the bathing houses.

The bathing houses, which were at the corner of the Roadhouse campus, had the only public mirrors on the grounds. Since Dean didn't own a mirror big enough to really see his wounds (he owned one for shaving, but that was only a hand's width big) he uses those to look at his bruises.

By this time Dean's nose is starting to change hues, which he figured would happen since Cas knocked him a good one with his shoulder when they were on the ground. He's also got a few abrasions over his skin, along with the split lip and a rather dark mark forming on his chest.

If one thing was certain, Cas could really pack a punch. He’d probably be fine in Chion, he’d probably be able to freaking survive in Seven Gates for all intents and purposes, especially with the strength he restrained with ease. But Dean didn't want to subject Cas to the life of a hunter, Cas _said_ he didn't want to be a hunter and taking him to Chion would be just that, getting him involved with the business of a hunter.

It was kind of an excuse, or maybe just a really small reason compared to the whole communication thing, but it was still there in Dean's brain nevertheless.

 

After removing all the sweat, grime and blood from the sparring match, Dean dresses in his previous clothing and heads towards the Roadhouse.

Warm light comes from the open door, sounds of talking and plates clattering come out of the open windows. It's dinner time now and since hunters like their food with some alcohol, the majority of the soldiers were seated in the cramped pub. Dean entered the mess of mismatched tables with their resident hunters with ease, heading towards the table that he and Sam often call dibs on. Sam's there of course, a two course meal placed in front of him as he stuffs his face, reading an open book to his right. What a nerd.

Jo is usually there as well but not today, and when Dean plops himself down on one of the corners he looks around for the blonde Harvelle. She was at the bar, a row of small glasses in front of her, and her sitting companion; freaking Castiel. Ellen stands on the other side of the bar, staring at Castiel was a challenging expression.

"It seems Ellen is putting Castiel to the test." Sam speaks up, closing his book so he can look at his brother and where is eyeline is going.

"I see that." Dean bites back, his eyes trained on the interaction across the room.

Sam whistles, "Touchy." But Dean ignores it in favor of watching Cas take the row of unclouded shots like it _was_ water. Ellen's reaction was more reserved but Jo claps Cas on, making some of the other inebriated hunters cheer around the room. Castiel says something and both Ellen and Jo break into laughter, Ellen pouring more clear liquid into the glasses in front of Castiel.

"Damn, didn't know Cas had it in him." Sam comments yet again, this time getting a retort from his brother.

"Neither did I."

 

A couple lines of liquid in and Ellen calls a break to the madness at the bar, coming over to the Winchester boys.

"Hey boys. Was the meal good Sam?" She tilts her head to the youngest and he nods, placing his discarded plates into an orderly pile for Ellen to take.

"Very much, thanks Ellen."

"No problem," she hums, turning towards Dean now, "Now whatcha want Dean?" She wasn't rude, she just knew he must be starving.

"Whatever ya got Ellen, with a pint of ya don't mind." Dean answers, giving her a forced smile.

Ellen, never one for confronting feelings and knowing Dean likes it even less, continues on like nothing was off.

"Sure don't, I'll have Ash bring it out for ya."

"Thanks Ellen."

"Ain't nothing."

 

* * *

 

Like Ellen said, Ash comes over in a couple of minutes, carrying two plates filled with food and a generous pint. Dean has no idea how Ash doesn't spill the whole mess, especially since he was drunk ninety-eight percent of the time. Somehow he manages to keep his balance until he places the food in front of Dean. "One Winchester sized dinner up!" He jokes, shoving the pint towards Dean.

Dean nods, reaching for a slice of steak,"Thanks Ash."

"No problemo Deano." Ash counters with ease, "Got that thing done for ya as well."

"Awesome." Dean means it, Ash didn't fuck around when it came to getting shit done. Ash grins and gives them a salute, turning on his heels and heading back towards the bar.

"What'd you ask him to do?" Sam voices just as Dean sticks a chicken leg in his mouth. Slumping his shoulders Dean gives his little brother a look.

Sam doesn't give a shit so Dean swallows and speaks up, "Sent a book to mom." He shrugs and goes back to eating. Dean's pretty sure Sam doesn't exactly believe that but he let's it slide so Dean can eat in peace.

The peace Dean receives is fictitious however as the very moment Dean actually starts to relax, Krissy is at the table, looking like a thunder storm.

"Winchesters." She greets, plopping down with more force than necessary.

"Hey Krissy." Sam responds first.

"Hey kiddo." Dean greets second, earning a death glare from the girl. "What?" He asks, a little shocked.

"I ain't a kid." She snaps, acting very much a teenager.

"Sure." Dean scoffs, going in for the kill on his mashed potatoes.

He can feel both Sam and Krissy roll their eyes, but Sam is the first to get to the bottom of Krissy's arrival. "So what's up?" He asks, his brow furrowing and making him look like a concerned puppy, especially with the long hair and freaking muttonchops.

"Well," Krissy speaks up, leaning closer to the boys. "You guys travel with Castiel right?" Dean’s guard is up automatically, his head rising to stare at the girl across from him.

"Yeah, we do." Sam's forehead grows more wrinkles, "Why?"

"You know how I hurt his hand before?" Sam nods, making Krissy continue. "He doesn't have any wrappings on it or anything." Both Winchesters turn to look towards Castiel. He is certainly not wearing any medical anything across his palm and is even using it to reach for his next glass.

"So?" Dean now interjects, making the two others look at him.

"I cut him pretty bad, Dean." She clarifies, huffing out slightly in annoyance.

"Apparently not." Dean grunts into his pint, earning a heated glare from Krissy. She takes a pause, probably counting backwards from ten to calm down or something.

"So... what exactly _are_ you suggesting?" Sam asks, far too curious for Dean's liking.

Dean feels eyes on the back of his head and turning around he sees Castiel staring directly at him as if Cas felt Dean's distress.

The connection between them floods open and Dean feels Castiel's concern. _"Are you alright Dean?"_ The hunter almost shakes his head but remembers his place and turns towards his company before responding.

 _"How's your hand?"_ Dean inquires, ignoring Castiel's own question.

Surprise, the kind you have when discovering someone cares (because Dean can tell what exact feeling Cas is having as this point) shoots through their connection before that strange calm takes control. _"Fine. The bleeding stopped during our fight."_

Krissy's voice brings Dean back to the table he's sitting at. "I just wanted to know if you've seen anything else...odd about him."

"There's nothing wrong with him." Dean announces before he can stop himself, the words reverberating to Castiel in his head. The other stays quiet however, waiting for more information from Dean's side. Dean can't concentrate on that right now, and pulls away from the connection to instead dread the look his brother is most likely giving him.

Sam is, of course, giving Dean a weird look, but he turns to Krissy and shakes his head. "I haven't seen anything, sorry Krissy."

People can say whatever they want about Krissy but they can't say she's a bad hunter because she damn well isn't, not with skeptical look she's giving both boys. Cas isn't a demon, Dean knows this, demons can't talk in people's brains they can only possess people at will and torture them with hallucinations and shit like that, none of which, Castiel had done in their time together. He wasn't a vampire, the sun had no effect on him and werewolf was out of the question. Castiel was just special and shit.

Krissy sighs when no one gives her anymore information and stands, "Well, thanks boys. I'm gonna go find my dad." She gives them a short wave before disappearing into the crowds in search of her father.

Sam stays quiet until he sees Krissy pop up again at the other side of the room and once he’s sure she’s out of earshot he turns towards his brother. “Dean…” Oh no, here comes the inquisition Dean had so carefully avoided. “Is there anything I should know?”

Dean doesn’t even think about it, “Nope.” Maybe Dean would have told Sam something at this point if the building wasn’t filled to the gills with hunters and Sammy seems to pick up on this.

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

The Winchesters stay until the Roadhouse is basically empty, save the normals and Castiel. Dean rises from his seat, he’s had a couple pints at this time but due to his tolerance they only help remove the body aches he has now and not his judgement. Sam joins his brother and they walk out, waving goodnight to both Jo and Cas as they leave. The two boys make it to the housing buildings with no need for shared words. This is how it used to be, before Cas, and the feeling of familiarity reminds Dean that even with Cas here and their creepy head thing, Sam was still Sam and he was still Dean. They’d be brother’s forever, no matter what and that’s more comforting than the voice inside of his head.

Arriving at their designated rooms both boys open their doors. Sammy’s the one to speak first, looking down at his hands before up at his brother. “What time should we leave?”

Chion was a little over half a day’s travel west from the Roadhouse, “When the sun rises, so wake me up if you’re freaky health schedule wakes you up before me.”

Sam smiles, more to himself than his brother and nods, “Alright, night Dean.”

“Night Sammy.”

 

Dean was in his room for about five minutes before the connection in his head starts to vibrate, informing him that Castiel was trying to talk to him. Dean sighs, pushing his head into his pillow before allowing their minds to melt. _”Hey Cas.”_

 _”Hello Dean.”_ The thing about this brain link that was so off was the fact that, no matter what, it sounded like Castiel was right next to him. His rumbling voice sounded so near that he could be whispering into his ear. _”May I come in?”_

Green eyes reopened at the question and Dean groans as he removes himself from the bed he had so ungracefully plopped onto. Heading towards the door Dean unlatches the little lock, swinging it open to reveal the other man. Dean expected Castiel to look like shit, just like Dean did but to his surprise, the other’s scars and bruises looked older, like they were a week's worth of healed instead of only a couple hours old. Dean doesn’t comment on them until Castiel is safely in his room and the door is shut.

“Dude the fuck?” He asks, looking at the markings with distrust.

“I should not stay here while you’re gone Dean.” Castiel cuts off, his brow furrowing in concern.

“Why?” Dean doesn’t mean to sound crass, but there he goes.

Castiel takes pause, sighing as if this was inconvenient. “You remember how I told you I have abilities?” There was literally no way Dean _could_ forget that, they freaking talked in their _brains_. His feelings towards the comment seemed to show on his face along with flow over their connection, letting Castiel know his reaction. “Healing is another one.”

“You’re just a tank aren’t you?” Dean reckoned, watching his friend’s face.

“In a form, yes.” Castiel doesn’t even miss a beat.

“What _are_ you?” Dean asks before he can stop himself, if he had done this beforehand, before they became traveling partners, it would have been easier, but of course, Dean had to now drudge this up because it was _important_.

There’s a torn expression on Castiel’s face for a second but it disappears under that emotionless mask. “I just have abilities.”

“Bullshit.”  

Castiel sighs, his shoulder slumping. "Dean, I'm not a demon, I'm here to help you. Can't you just accept that?"

"No!" Dean doesn't mean to yell, but he does and he cringes at is own reaction while Castiel stands like a stone statue.

"Fine. I will stay here and be prosecuted by these hunters." Castiel shakes his head, "I know you're leaving because _this_ ," The words reverberate through Dean's head as well, just to prove a point. "Concerns you and I understand that you wish for space."

"That doesn't answer my question Cas." Dean hedges, keeping a careful eye on his counterpart.

Castiel's already shaking his head, "I will not give you an answer to that Dean, for personal safety." For some reason it didn't just sound like Castiel's safety but Dean's as well. "I have presented my case and how I can help. But if you wish to remain close minded to the possibility someone isn't willing to tell all their secrets-" Castiel's eyes, normally calming and sure, are a storm of darker emotions, rage, pain, disappointment.  "Than perhaps I chose wrong."

That hurt Dean more than he ever expected it to, “Maybe you did.” Dean bites back, covering his own pain with anger.

They stand there for a moment, Castiel’s eyes trained on Dean’s despite the hunter’s discomfort. “What’s the matter?” He speaks up, tilting his head to the side, “ You don't think you deserve to be saved? You think you don’t deserve to relieve some of that weight on your shoulders?”

Dean knew the answer, but bypasses it with a question, “Why do you want to help so bad?”

There is no pause, no doubt in Castiel as he stands up straighter, his shoulders back and his voice righteous. “Because I believe you _are_ the right choice, although you are incredibly stubborn and self loathing."

Dean would have fought back, he really would have, but the drinks are making him tired and Cas _isn't_ wrong, so why should he continue to fight for a façade he couldn't keep up?

"I'll ask Sam about it tomorrow, don't sleep in." With that, Dean points to the door. Castiel sighs, but accepts what he can get before walking to the door.

Castiel stops at the frame, door already opened by his hand, "Goodnight Dean."

"Night Cas."

With that, Dean is finally alone and he collapses onto his bed. Letting out a little groan as he tries to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Dean's up early, he knows it the moment he cracks his eyes open. He doesn't bother trying to get back to sleep and instead, packs for the upcoming day. Suddenly the events of last night wash over the hunter, he had to figure out what to do. Manning, the hunter town before the border, would be a good home base for Cas. The hunters there wouldn't know about the sparring match, and if anyone asked Dean could just say they were on a hunt and that's why they have varying degrees of bruises and bumps. Dean would demand that Castiel stays in Manning while he and Sam enter Chion. He didn't want Cas heading in there.

So with a heavy sigh and fresh clothes on his back, Dean heads out of his room with his bag over his shoulder, ready as ever for the adventure in front of him.

 

 


	3. Know Thyself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunters, vampires, mother of all and a little bit of purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know if you have noticed (since it really starts to show in this actual chapter) but some canon things are /really canon. It might be a little boring or like deja vu but I hope you guys like it. It won't show up too much but it will show up next chapter. If you guys really don't like it, tell me and I'll stop after next chapter XD
> 
> The name of this chapter might change later, however, I cannot come up with a song that truly speaks to me for this chapter. 
> 
> It's kinda referring to a character who's gonna show up this chapter, see if you can catch it ;D

The morning isn't actually that rough on Dean, he heads down to the Roadhouse for some grub, and finds Castiel already awake, eating and packed. They eat their breakfast in silence together, sitting across from one another and sharing their complacent morning moods. Sam eventually comes down, dressed and ready like his two companions. Of course Sam takes in Castiel's presence and sends his brother an odd look.

Dean doesn't want to have this conversation, because he's not even sure he could word it right, so he doesn't and just gives the rounded explanation. "Cas is gonna come with us to Manning." Sam picks up on the 'not Chion' look Dean gives him and nods.

"Alright." He pauses in sitting down to get a better look towards Castiel. Cas, at this time, had basically healed and while he wore a hooded jacket with light fabric hiding the majority of his neck, the disappearing marks were hard to cover. "How'd-?"

"Don't worry." Dean cuts his brother off, and Sam looks pissed enough to say something but Cas, of course, saves Dean.

"I am rather good at recovering from wounds."

Sam doesn't believe it but it's good enough of an answer for Dean and he cuts in once again, this time ensuring Sam can't voice his worries. "Hey Cas, while we're getting Sandford and Impala ready do you want to look at the other horses? See if you like any of 'em?"

Castiel turns towards the speaking man and nods in agreement, "Yes."

"Awesome." Dean slides the seat out from under him so he can stand, "We should do that now. Sammy, we'll meet you at the stables."

The youngest Winchester didn't look too happy at the idea but Ash at this time was bringing over a plate for the man, so he quiets down.

 

The moment they leave the pub Castiel turns towards Dean, rather than communicating with him in Dean's head. "You haven't discussed that with him, I assume."

Dean nods, shoving his hands into his pant pockets. "Nah, it ain't right yet."

"I see."

Dean doubted it, but the conversation was dropped and they walked without a word the rest of the way to the stables.

 

Impala had been informed yesterday by Dean that they were leaving today and she seemed to understand. She stood there proud and ready, her black coat still flawless due to Dean's obsessive care. "Hey Baby." It's the words that break the tension and Castiel greets the black horse as well.

"Greetings Impala."

The leading lady snorts and tries to step forward, hitting her knees on the surrounding wooden fencing. Dean automatically turns his attention towards getting Impala ready, but can't help but watch Cas out of the corner of his eye.

The man, who had lived with dragons, seemed out of his element here, the horses around Cas seemed too small and too large at the same time. It was odd, watching the self sure male walk around with his eyes respectfully low, until her retrieved a response.

Dean wasn't able to watch the entire interaction between Castiel and the horses as he was busy saddling Impala up.

Just when he's finishing placing his bare essentials on her back, Dean looks up to witness a rather dejected Castiel. His head is shaking already to the question in Dean's head. "No, I did not connect with any of them."

Dean doubted none of the horses fitted Castiel's criteria, but he let it slide, Impala wouldn't mind Cas joining and it was one less thing to take of.

 

While fixing Impala's bags so that Cas could join Dean easily, Sam shows up. He, just like Dean, heads straight for his horse. "You're riding with Dean?" Sam asks towards the two as he lifts his saddle onto Stanford's back.

"As it appears, yes." Castiel answers, his voice careful.

Sam notices but doesn't say anything and instead nods, "Alright."

Once Stanford was ready the three men set off towards the west. While they did talk periodically throughout their travels it was rather innocent in subject. That is, of course, until they reached the empty fields that took up the majority of the middle of Kings Land.

 

"Ya know Cas, I haven't seen anything... natural heal as quickly as you have." Sam speaks up, making the other man shrink slightly. Dean sighs, he figured Sam would want to talk to them when there was no escape and this was it.

"Are you suggesting something?" Cas asks his voice carefully void of worry and any real answer, this was Dean's job.

"Oh come on guys." Sam groans, looking rather exasperated. "Don't pull that, no one is around and you can trust me." His words end as his eyes hit his brother, the mastered puppy dog eyes wearing away Dean's resolve.

"He-" Dean doesn't know how to explain it. "Has some talents." Dean rolled his own eyes at that, stupid response.

Sam follows suit as his brown eyes touch the sky before looking back at his brother. "I figured that out all by myself." Sam sasses before he can help himself. "But what _are_ you exactly?"

"Nothing that will ever harm the Winchesters." Castiel clarifies, his voice more finalized than it had ever been with Dean.

Sam seems taken aback from this and turns towards Dean, "And you're okay with this?"

 _"Not necessarily."_ Dean comments in his head before he can stop himself, earning him a look from Cas. "Yeah." He sighs finally, turning towards his brother, "Look Sam, he ain't telling us what he is. And it would normally freak me out but I got this feeling we're better with him than without him."

Shock infiltrates the party of three, both Sam and Castiel radiating the surprise they felt from Dean's statement.

"...Alright." Sam nods, looking from his brother back to Cas before returning to his brother. There were times in Dean's life that made him realize how amazing his brother was, and this was one of those times. Despite all his questions, Sam would still follow his brother into whatever mess he put them in and Dean could never really express how much that mattered to him.

Dean doesn't dare speak, afraid he could ruin what he so carefully just set up. Instead he stares straight ahead, opening his mind for Castiel.

The first words the moment they connected officially were _"Thank you."_ And Castiel spoke them so softly he sounded far away, small almost, with a graduated twice his size.

"Ain't a problem."

"What isn't?" Sam asks and Dean curses inside his head.

"I said something to him." Cas admits, omitting the fact it wasn't out loud.

Sam seemed to think the same thing, "I didn't hear you."

Cas shrugs easily, "The wind is blowing away from you." Sam's face scrunches up in disbelief but he nods.

 _"That was close."_ Dean comments the moment his brother turns his attention towards the skyline.

 _"You will eventually have to inform him. I have noticed that Sam is very attentive. Especially when it comes to you, his brother."_ Castiel replies rather quickly, but his voice was more matter of fact than attack so Dean doesn't put up his emotional walls.

Dean stares straight forward, his brow furrowing slightly, _"I'll be honest with ya, I don't know what his reaction will be."_

He feels Castiel nod behind him, _"Nor do I, but I feel as though he will be more concerned if you are not truthful."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"You do what you believe is right Dean. He is your brother before he was my acquaintance."_

The conversation drops but the connection doesn't and the two fall into a calming stream of emotions.

 

The King's Land was a beautiful place, the tall grass moving in the wind while clusters of trees appeared wherever the roots could take hold.  The path to Chion was clear, and easy to follow, as it was big enough for three horses to ride side by side, much like the two Winchesters did now. The closer they got to Chion the weirder the weather became. Chion was a land of constant twilight, some supernatural force or some shit that Dean didn't really understand. All he knew was, the closer you got, the better you could see the darkening clouds that perpetually held residence above the forsaken land.

 

They were almost to Manning now, which because of the closeness to Chion, had almost perpetual twilight as well. The sun was halfway across the sky at this time, but you couldn't really tell, not with the clouds defusing it so much.

Dean actually expected Castiel to comment on such an oddity, but instead he stayed silent, eyes trained on the darkest clouds to the west. _"Even when I walk through the darkest valley..."_ Castiel's rumbling voice rings out like a hymn, reminding Dean of old words coated in dust.

_"What?"_

Castiel didn't answer, and Dean doesn't pursue the matter, instead he stares ahead towards the mass of grey between sky and earth. Farms and mills appear on the landscape now, covering the grey with their own structures. Manning was still too far away to see now, despite being just across the valley.

 

With the nearing of Manning Dean could feel Castiel's tension rise, slowly becoming more and more obvious, even to Sam.

"Manning is famed for vampire hunters," Dean starts, attracting the two other men's attentions. "Officer Daniel Elkins runs the place."

Sam seems to catch up quickly and nods, giving a look towards Castiel. "He's an expert on all things vampiric, killed more nests than anyone else ever has."

Castiel's voice rumbles behind Dean, vibrating his chest with the closeness. "Being so close to the largest population of vampires, I would assume he is very efficient in curbing their numbers."

Dean can't help but snort, shaking his head slightly before glancing back at Castiel. "That's one way of putting it, Cas."

 _"Hence why I said it."_ Cas snarks, earning a low chuckle from Dean. If he receives any odd looks Dean purposefully ignores them, blundering on into the subject before.

"Manning ain't got much in the way of shops, it's all essentials...which really upsets Sammy since he can't put all those natural oils he sticks in his hair."

Sam gave Dean the exact reaction he was hoping for. "Shut up Dean."

"Oh, so defensive Sammy."

 

They eventually get close enough to Manning to finally see it. It's buildings are much like that of the Roadhouse, sturdy stone with iron or silver door handles so supernatural creatures couldn’t enter. There's a small bakers stop, set next to the blacksmith and jail. The main hunter building of Manning was actually connected to the western wall, allowing hunters easy access to the pathways within the stone to get out into Chion. There's a stable right outside and close to the main door, making it easy for messengers to come and go.

The Winchesters set their steeds there, removing all trappings on the beasts so they can properly rest. Castiel's already holding all their equipment when the two boys finish and so they just head in.

The first room is much like that of a stuffy common room, there's mismatched chairs and soft benches. There's papers scattered through the room along with empty liquor bottles the hunters forget to discard. Elkins wasn't one to hound the passing hunters and the place showed it, Dean was pretty sure Elkins only cleaned if Bobby or Ellen was showing up. Because of the overall atmosphere of being so close to Chion the air felt stagnant and heavy, like the dust particles never really set, just floated around and softened the lighting.

"Dean?" The gruff voice of Elkins comes from his office, the very man exiting soon after. Like many of the older hunters, Daniel's face is haggard, there's no scars marring his face but the toll of being a hunter shows in his eyes and the frown lines around his mouth. His hair is a mixture of his original brown, but grey and white have started to make their inevitable change. "Sam." Daniel greets now, seeing Sam standing besides Dean. "Did Bobby send ya over?"

"Yeah, he said you were having trouble so we came to see if we can help."

"Bless that man." Elkins mumbles, moving from the door frame towards the troop of three. He takes in Castiel now. "New recruit?"

"This is Castiel." Dean introduces, stepping aside just enough for Cas to be really seen but for Dean to still protect him from any wrongdoing. "Cas this is Officer Daniel Elkins."

"Pleasure." Castiel greets, nodding his head towards Daniel. "I have heard you are well known for vampire slaying.”

Daniel let's out a sick chuckle, frowning suddenly. "Damn vampires."

Dean knows Cas is trying to keep the conversation from getting back onto him and Dean can't help but agree. "Is that who you're having problems with currently?"

The officer snorts, slumping his shoulders. "When are they not?" Daniel nods his head towards Castiel before tilting it towards his office. "Why don't ya drop those and the lot of ya come into the office so I can explain this clusterfuck?"

Castiel does just that, dropping the supplies onto one of the benches before following the hunters into the office. Sam and Daniel head in right away, but Dean waits until Castiel enters the room to follow him in. He felt kinda like a mother hen, but Cas is new to the hunters and until Dean is sure the man will do fine here, he isn't leaving his side.

Daniel sits down with a heavy thump, rubbing his head before reaching for a bottle of amber liquid. He grabs four glasses and pours one for each of them, handing them out before getting down to business. "Well ya know how they have all have their own nests and kinda wander like tribes." Daniel starts, pulling out a map. "In the last month a large band of them from the south west, run by some vamp called the Old Man, has shown up." Daniel takes his shot and all men follow suite. "Luther, a bastard vampire I've been hunting for years, showed up but disappeared the moment this Old Man appeared."

"You think they're teaming up? Or that this Old Man killed Luther?" Sam asks in the pause.

Elkins nods, "They might be teaming up. I don't know this Old Man for shit, but to be called that ya got to be important right?"

"Or he just looks really old." Dean comments despite himself, making Sam rolls his eyes.

"Doubt it."

"Shut up."

"Mature, really mature."

"This Luther, may I ask why you have been hunting him for years?" Castiel cuts in, effectively shutting both Winchesters up.

Daniel blinks but answers, “He's the only one left of his original nest. I know he's trying to build up another one, and he does have a name for himself so it isn't difficult for him. As I know he has at minimum six followers."

Castiel nods, "Do you know how many follow this Old Man?"

"Not a damn clue."

Castiel frowns, turning towards Dean. "I already know you do not wish for me to join you. But I believe, with such little information known, I should accompany you."

Fuck. Dean did not want this conversation to happen in front of his brother and especially Daniel. "I'll have to see, Cas." Dean turns towards Daniel now, "What exactly do you want to know?"

Daniel frowns, "I want to know why this Old Man is here and I wish to neutralize any forces that are pushing against the wall." Both Winchesters could manage that and nod in sync. "I want ya both to gather any intel you can about what is going on in there." Daniel's still frowning, "If this Old Man is as big as his name suggests, that means major players are moving around in that hell hole for some reason. And I want to know what."

"Understood." Dean responds, he personally knew jack shit about the politics over there, only that they moved around and some were more feared than others.

"Good." Elkins nods, "I suppose you can go whenever ya see fit. Ya know how time works there." Chion, as stated before, only has twilight, however there were times (prominently in winter) when it's forests were as black as a bottomless hole, allowing only those with night vision to see. Hunters didn't travel into Chion at this time unless it was of extreme importance. Luckily it was mid-summer when the Winchesters arrived, and the twilight ruled all hours of the day, making it possible for hunters to travel in whenever they were well rested enough for the fight that was guaranteed to ensue.

"Well," Dean starts, "I think we should get set up and then head out "

Sam nods, giving a look between Castiel and Dean before turning towards Elkins, "We'll figure this out Daniel.” He promises making Officer Elkins laugh.

There was no humor in his chuckles but instead some odd knowing. "Ain't got a doubt about that boys, the Winchesters get shit done."

"Don't you know it!" Dean booms, looking back to where Dean knew Cas would be standing he speaks up, his tone more goal orientated. "Come on Cas I'll show you where everything is.” The two man exit the room shoulder to shoulder, heading towards the discarded bags.

 

* * *

 

 

For the next hour Dean took Cas on a tour of the small town of Manning. First they dropped off their bags in the room they'd be sharing (the rooms in Manning's barracks were bunks that fit four comfortably). Then, Dean showed Cas the rooms inside of the hunter's building. The armory, mess hall (which was about the size of an average kitchen), the washrooms, library, etc. It was onto the small town after that, and the conversation, while largely informative before, now turned slowly towards subjects Dean did not want to breach.

The sun was setting, you could tell by the darkness that was eating up the eastern sky. Towards the west, where the sun light should be pushing out its beautiful hues was nothing but the clouds and grey bricks of bordering wall. It wasn’t illuminated like you’d expect from the area to stay in constant twilight, instead the clouds bogged the light down, holding it underneath it’s weight. Manning also had the same light, but no one knew where it came from. It just was. The shops were closing now, and windows were being closed and curtains drawn. No civilian left their house after this time, the time might be wonky here but the designated ‘nighttime hours’ held many dangers. Because Potesta was settled into darkness at this time, even if Chion and Manning were only in twilight, the creatures from Chion would often attack now. They’d either attack Manning and head back into the safety of Chion or push on farther, until the hunters of the Roadhouse inevitably rode out to greet them with a proper death.

They had stopped outside of the closed bakers so that Dean could sit down and tie his shoe. Castiel stands next to him, eyes surveying the area for anything too suspicious while he waits.

A silence has fallen over the entire town, including both men. It wasn’t exactly fear, but a sort of weariness, like a dog who had been beaten. “This town has seen much.” Castiel comments, bringing Dean out from the concentration of ‘tying shoe world’ to look up at his companion.

Dean finishes with securing his shoe’s laces and stands up, getting a better look at Castiel’s face. He seems older, even without the beard. It’s in his eyes, Dean knows this, Castiel's skin is far too perfect and taunt to exhibit any true age.

"Yeah, hell of a place to settle down."

Castiel shakes his head, his voice rough. "This is a place where heroes go to die."

Dean's taken aback, and looks at his companion with concern. Their connection, while still there, is currently relaying nothing for Dean to go off of. "Whoa man, what's with all the doom and gloom?"

Those blue orbs that Dean still isn't use to, turn onto him. "This 'Chion' has been here a lot longer than people believe. Many dragons don't even wish to venture into its depths." His voice is so serious, his eyes so piercing, his words actually worry Dean.

Dean, being Dean, shrugs off the feeling. "Ohhh scary." He jests, giving Cas a smile that isn't reciprocated. "I've been in there several times man, it ain't that scary."

"How far have you been into those wilds, Dean?" Castiel wasn’t having Dean’s light remarks, his face showing his inner turmoil. Suddenly Dean wished he could just jump into Castiel’s mind, understand why he was _so_ against not going on this trip. But maybe Dean didn’t want to know, and that scared him even more.

“Come on Cas,” Dean sighs, letting his joking facade drop. “I’ll be fine.”

Castiel shakes his head, “I cannot be as sure as you.” There’s a pause as Castiel looks away, towards the walls that blacken the sunset, “Have you heard of the leviathan?” The smaller man had never displayed fear before, but there it is, coloring his voice as Dean shakes his head.

“Ain’t they some giant fish thing?”

“‘And I stood upon the sand of the sea, and saw a beast rise up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten crowns, and upon his heads the name of blasphemy.’”. Castiel quotes like it’s etched into his memory. He turns his eyes back onto Dean, and allows the connection to flood with knowledge.

It’s almost overwhelming, the feeling of deep understanding being transferred. It isn’t straight out knowledge, it isn’t just _there_ , instead it explains through feelings, snippets. A rocky shore on a stormy night, the feeling of salt and cool air. The eerie dread as an ear shattering roar mixes with crashing waves and thunder. The feeling of snow falling covers Dean, weighted with what feels like heavy armor. He feels the adrenaline of war, the fear for brothers and sisters as the sound of wings beat furiously against the wind and the sounds of battle. It’s the overwhelming feeling of loss.

“These creatures have no drive besides their own personal gain.” Castiel’s voice brings Dean back from the nausea of loss. “They only know how to conquer and spread their destruction.”

“So?” Dean counters, rubbing his head to help shake off the feelings he had just received. Cas, whether it was his goal or not, had spooked Dean, making him hyper aware of his body and their surroundings.

“They inhabit Chion.”

Boom. There it was. “What?” Dean’s head snaps up, meeting Castiel’s eyes. “Why haven’t they crossed the border than?”

“They can’t,” Dean’s shoulders relax and Castiel continues, “They are trapped there by forces much stronger than what resides in Potesta. They don’t leave the northern border of Chion.”

“Oh good, that’s a relief.” Dean snaps, “Then why tell me?”

It’s time for the other man’s shoulders to drop, but this time in exasperation. “Because if this Old Man _is_ of importance to Chion, he might know of them and what they are doing. He might… have ‘teamed up’ with them.” Castiel raises his hands to quote the words, and despite the serious atmosphere, it helps Dean relax.

“Do you really think that?”

“No.” Castiel answers truthfully, “Leviathans believe they are a master race, and spit on those below them but… if there was a way to leave Chion with the help of this Old Man, they might set up a temporary agreement.”

This was way too much info for Dean to handle, and his head was spinning. Plopping down back onto the bench behind him he sits, putting his head in his hands. “How the ever loving _fuck_ do you know this shit? I don’t even think Elkins knows about this.”

Castiel joins Dean on the seat, sighing softly as he looks towards the empty streets. “Chion has a political system and once dragons were aware of it but dragons cannot enter Chion, not without attracting the attention of the Leviathan.”

“So you heard all this shit for a dragon?” Suddenly the feelings of the ocean, the snow and war from before felt even weirder, was that from a connection Cas had with a dragon? Who was it? What was the battle of?

“In a way, yes but that doesn’t weaken the truth, Dean.” Castiel answers, pulling Dean away from his thoughts.

Dean doesn’t respond, instead he digs the heels of his hand into his eye sockets. This was just too much, he needed some sort of familiarity. He needed to do something simple, easy. Standing up Dean looks at Cas, nodding his head towards the hunter barracks, “Come on, Sammy’s probably pissing himself at how long we’re taking.”

There’s a look in Castiel’s eyes, but he stands, “Alright.”

 

When they enter the main room there’s a couple people placed in the mixed chairs. Annie Hawkins was there, sitting across from Travis, sharing some sort of story.

“So I was stuck right? Giant freakin’ werewolf coming at me and-” Annie notices Dean’s entry and rises automatically to greet him. “Dean!”

“Hey Annie.” Dean approaches, wrapping her in a hug. Annie might be older than Dean, but she was one fine looking woman with her honey hair and hourglass figure.

“Who’s this fine looking man?” She comments pulling her head away from Dean’s chest to look at Castiel.

“Annie, this is Castiel, Cas this is Annie Hawkins, one fine ass hunter.” Dean can’t help but smirk, hey, it was true on both accounts.

Either Cas had no idea what Dean was alluding too or he just didn’t care because he sends a respectful head nod her way. “It’s nice to meet you Ms. Hawkins.”

Annie laughs, reaching out to gently touch Cas on the arm. “Oh honey, don’t you go calling me miss, it’s just Annie sugarcakes.”

“Annie than.” Castiel corrects, staring down at where she was touching him.

Travis at this time had stood up to join the group of people, “Hey Dean, saw your brother before.”

“Cas this is Travis, he mainly hunts rougarus.” Castiel nods and Dean turns his attention back onto Travis, “Where’d ya see him?”

“When I was passing the library, it’s hard to miss him.”

Dean laughs and nods, putting a hand on Castiel’s back to steer him towards the library, “I know whatcha’ mean. I’m gonna find the Samsquash and than we’re gonna head out.”

Travis and Annie nod, both heading back to their seats. Annie however is the one to respond, “It was quiet when I left.”

“Good to know!” Dean calls back as they leave the room, his hand dropping from Castiel’s back the moment they’re away from everyone. ”See? And it’s not like I have to go too far in.”

Castiel sighs, shaking his head, “I am well aware that you believe you will remain unharmed.”

It was time for Dean to roll his eyes, Cas could be a sassmaster when he wanted to be.

 

Reaching the library, Dean swings the oaken door open, revealing the dusty room with bookshelves lining the walls. This library wasn’t like the one at the Roadhouse, it’s shelves weren’t full to bursting and the few books that were there had layers of dust on them, only some having fingerprints of removed dust.

Sam sat in the middle of the room, hunched over a stack of books, his finger following what he was reading. Whenever Sam was reading, especially when he was concentrating this hard, his brow furrows. The opening of the door makes Sam look up suddenly, his shoulders relaxing upon seeing Dean and Castiel.

“Heya Sammy.” Dean calls, walking the rest of the way towards the table before plopping down in one of the chairs, which squeaks at the sudden stress of a body.

Placing a thin bookmark into the book he was reading, Sam closes the book, sitting up straight as he looks at his brother to Castiel. “About time.” He comments, standing.

“I was giving you time to read your freaking poetry.” Dean teases easily, making Sam sigh.

It seems like Sam has to take a couple seconds to hold back whatever retort he was going to give, but once he does talk, it’s about the case. “Let’s just get out there, patrol hasn’t noticed anyone yet so it’d be a good time to establish ourselves.”

 

All three men walked back to the room they shared, where both Winchesters changed into their proper armor while Castiel stood there, sulking. Castiel doesn’t sulk like children do, no, he stays silent while looking ridiculously pissed. He doesn’t sit either, instead he just stands there, only moving when he’s in someone’s way.

Dean knows Sam wants to ask what exactly is going on, but he gets the general idea shortly when the boys go to leave the room. Castiel’s hot behind Dean’s heels when they reach the door frame and Dean turns around. “I want you to stay here.”

Castiel balks, “Excuse me?”

“You don’t know jack shit about the hunters here, I don’t want you accidently saying something that would catch their attention.”

Castiel looks like he’s really ready to punch the shit out of Dean, his hands formed into fists by his sides. “I will not be confined to _one_ room, Dean. I have already complied to not going into Chion with you, but I will not be left in a room like some sort of weak maidan. I have survived with _dragons_ longer than you have held a sword, humans are not my worry.”

That comment makes Sam’s head pop up like a prairie dog, but both Dean and Castiel ignore it in order to glare at each other. There’s a battle of eyes and Dean could have won, but he didn’t have time for this and lets Castiel make him cave. “Fucking fine. But you’re putting your ass on the line.”

An air of accomplishment rolls over their connection from Castiel’s end and it irks Dean more than he lets on. Castiel however, just nods. “Understood. I will walk with you to the door.”

 

He does just that, and when they reach the door he stops, watching from the open door as both Winchesters continue on.

“Bye Castiel.” Sam calls, holding up a hand to the now dejected looking man. Dean doesn’t want to say goodbye, he doesn’t want to see the look on Castiel’s face so he instead latches onto the anger he held before.

“Stay safe!” Dean demands, daring to look at him. Just as Dean expected, Castiel looks like a kicked puppy, sure, he was able to walk around Manning now, but it was obvious he would prefer to be with Dean himself.

Dean turns back around, his eyes shying away from Castiel’s. Castiel seems to reaffirm his comments from their walk before now. _”I am more concerned for_   you. _Please, if you need assistance, just ask.”_

_”Cas, you’re acting like my wife, calm down.”_

_”You don’t have a wife.”_

_”Guess that’s why I have you.”_

 

The land in front of the two Winchester boys is just as it ever was, a vast expanse of what looks like nothing but forest. The trees, largely pine, grow too tall for their branches to be touched, the clouds from outside look more like mist in here, making it difficult to see perfectly. Grass didn’t seem to exist in this area of Xiatus, since there was no sunlight it was impossible for the green plant to grow and the browns of decaying leaves and pine needles took over the color scheme. The trees had green attached to their needles, but it wasn’t strong enough to take away from the overall dreariness of this place.

“Bobby said we had to head into Malnemus right?” Dean speaks up, making his brother look over at him to nod.

“Yeah, but the thing is….” Sam’s frowning, “I have no idea where it starts and stops.”

Dean snorts, keeping his hand upon the pommel of Tarsus. “I guess it’s when the trees break.”

“Guess so.” Sam responds before both start to venture farther into the trees.

They walk until they can’t see the wall at their backs beyond the trees and even still nothing has attacked them.

“It’s really quiet.” The youngest comments, frowning, “It’s never this quiet.”

“Agreed.” Dean confirms, remembering Castiel’s warnings about the Leviathans. Chion was filled with every baddy you could imagine, vampires, werewolves, faes, and none were giving any signs of life. It worried Dean. But of course, as they traveled and nothing continued to happen, Sam wanted to talk.

“So how old is Cas?”

Dean groans, letting his head bow dramatically, “Sam this isn’t the time.”

“It’s never the time, come on! Cas isn’t around, and I’m your _brother_ I deserve to know.” Sam wasn’t letting this go and Dean really didn’t want to get into this while walking through enemy lines.

“I don’t know.”

“Dean-”

“I don’t freaking know okay? He doesn’t want to tell me jackshit.” That stunned Sam, because he knew Dean wasn’t lying. Stopping in his tracks the younger Winchester waits for his brother to stop as well.

Once Dean finally does halt and turn towards his younger sibling, Sam speaks up, “Then why do we trust him so much?”

It was the question that plagued Dean’s mind late at night ever since they picked up the stranger, but it wasn’t like Cas had much time to prove himself, after all Dean refused his help for this mission.

“He promised.” Dean answers, shrugging, “Look Sammy, he hasn’t even been with us a week, he hasn’t had much time to prove anything to anyone yet.”

“He proved he can kick your ass.” Sam shoots back, unabashed.

It makes Dean cringe but he shrugs it off. “Yeah and I think it’s better if we keep him close because of that fact.”

“But what if we return to Manning and he’s slaughtered everyone cause he was waiting for you to leave him alone!” Sam’s still worried, his brow creasing even more with anxiousness.

_”Cas are you killing people right now?”_

The reply comes almost immediately and while Cas doesn’t sound as close as he usually does, he still sounds strong, like he was only a foot away. _”No? I am a bit confused by your question, but I am with Annie at the moment. She has very interesting stories.”_ Dean’s shoulders visibly relaxed and the unease that Dean ran over the connection settled down.

_”Hopefully nothing about me.”_

There’s a pause now, and Dean begins to fret slightly but this time for different reasons, _”She did inform me of the case where you two had intercourse.”_

Dean grimaces.

“What is going on?!” Sam nearly yells to get Dean’s attention.

“What?” Dean bursts, breaking his concentration away from Cas.

“You disappeared again! It’s like one moment you’re here and the next you’re not. What is _happening_ to you Dean?”

Dean’s not ready to tackle this pile of bullshit just yet with his brother, it’d be too weird, so instead he returns to the previous topic. “Dude, look, Cas is probably talking with the other hunters right now. How much you wanna bet Annie roped him into listening to some of her crazy adventure stories?”

“That’s probably true, but it doesn’t explain where you go randomly?”

Sighing with an air of childlike exasperation Dean gives his little brother a look. “If you must know I go to my special place when you’re annoying me. There’s these women with-” Dean moves his hands to his chest, sticking his pointer fingers out over his nipples.

" _Oh_ I _so_ didn’t need to know that!”

“You asked!” Dean chuckles despite himself, that is until he hears the sound of a twig breaking to his right. Suddenly the joking air around them changes, both men reaching for their weapons. Dean unsheathes Tarsus, her pearl inlays muted in this lighting. Nodding his head towards Sam, Dean takes point as Sam notches an arrow.

The good thing about Chion is that the monsters that infested it usually didn’t waist time with attacking. They only saw food when humans wander into their lands and that’s exactly why the werewolf attacks automatically.

The beast comes from the tree behind Dean, running straight for him. The brawler manages to divert the werewolf’s jaws from his neck and grabbing onto the fleshy skin at the nape he manages to position it’s forehead above his own shoulder. There’s not a lot of room, but it’s enough for Sam to lose an arrow directly into the creature’s forehead. The body goes limp and Dean lets it fall onto the forest floor with a sickening thump.

“Good call on the silver arrows, Sammy.” Dean comments, grabbing the shaft of the arrow and twirling it inside of the werewolf’s cranium. It’s disgusting, and Dean’s pretty sure that gushy stuff is it’s freaking brain, but just yanking the arrow out won’t keep the silver tip on it and that’s the entire point of these rather expensive arrows.

Sam walks over, sticking his fingers inside of the wound in order to help the arrow out. It comes out with the new room Sam gives it and Dean wipes the blood and whatever matter on the werewolf’s clothing. “Ugh, so fucking nasty.” Dean complains, handing the arrow back to his brother. Sam nods, looking rather pale in the face, sometimes Dean wondered how his brother ever actually ate meat. Knowing his brother needs a good distraction Dean nods his head farther into the woods, “Come on, we got shit to do.”

 

They started their silent walk, eyes and ears open to any foreign sounds that might come their way. That is, of course, until Dean is distracted by Cas.

 _”How is the case?”_ Castiel’s voice comes through softer, and it feels more like a gentle thought than a full bodied conversation, like something Dean could pay only half attention to.

_”We got attacked by a werewolf, but it was only one.”_

_”They usually travel in packs, are their no signs of others?”_

_”There’s a whole lot of nothing out here. It’s freaking dead.”_

Worry crosses from Castiel’s side of the conversation, _”But Bobby said it was really busy over there.”_

That was bothering Dean too, _”Yeah, I don’t like it. But once we find that Old Man or Luther, or any freaking vampire, it’ll be easier.”_

The worry still doesn’t dissipate. _”Dean, I wish to stay connected with you while you are over there.”_

_”No. You take away from my concentration.”_

Dean can hear the sigh from the other side of the line and it makes him smile, Cas probably looked so done right now. _”Only if you let it, don’t act like I’m a different person, act like I am you.”_

 _”Are you going to take over my body Cas?”_ Dean teases, because let’s be honest, that was one hell of a creepy statement.

 _”No, perhaps I should say part of you. Your mind won’t accept me unless you accept it.”_ Dean frowns but tries to think of how that would exactly work in the first place.

_”How do you expect my mind to just accept you?”_

Another sigh, this time Dean doesn’t pay much attention to it, as he’s too busy climbing over a fallen tree branch.

_”Focus on the you and not me, it will come naturally.”_

_”So says mister know-it-all.”_ Dean huffs before doing what Castiel asked. It’s difficult not to pay attention to the warm buzz of another in your head, but Dean focuses on the blood that has dried on his face from the werewolf, the overall damp feeling that hangs in Chion. He listens to the eerie sounds of Chion, the way the wind rustling the leaves and the sounds of faraway water.

 _”Head north, to your right.”_ Castiel speaks up, this time his voice closer but more like a thought than actual words placed together.

Dean nods, “We have to head north.” He declares to his brother, earning a weird look but there’s an accepting nod and both head right.

 _“How do you know?”_ Dean asks Castiel now, thinking the words rather than putting them consciously together.

 _”I have better hearing than you.”_ Castiel quips back, his tone snarky but still good natured.

Dean smirks, and looks towards his horizon, or as much of it as he can see. There’s a dip in the land before them, leading Dean to believe it’s actually a river of some sorts, maybe a brook that just fought it’s way through the earth until it came into being.

Dean signals for Sam to get down as they near the brook and both drop, army crawling until they come to the overlook. Voices can be heard now, they’re muffled and still pretty far away but they’re there.

Dean turns towards his brother and points to the north before himself, he then motions with both hands towards the south, letting Sam know to flank. Sam nods, standing up just enough to move faster. Dean does the same. _”Can you tell what’s going on with Sam?” Dean asks, worry evident in his mind._

_”Yes and no, I do not hear him, which means he’s moving properly.”_

_”Good.”_ Dean continues around the area of investigation, keep as quiet as he could.

“Sire, we found him.”

“Good. Sorento, bring him to me.”

“Yes sire.”

 _”Looks like they were looking for someone.”_ Dean thinks, receiving a wave of agreement from Castiel.

 _”I wonder who… Do you think it could be Luther?”_ The other suggests.

_”Don’t know, I guess we’ll have to find out.”_

Dean nears the camp now, it’s not actually a camp, but rather just a small clearing in the almost constant tree line. Dean sees Sam now, he’s directly across from Dean and moving just as close as Dean is to the camp. Damn, he had a good brother.

_”Fuck. No offence Cas, but I wish I had this with Sam. It’d be easier.”_

Castiel rolls his eyes so strongly Dean can just feel it. _”If I was there, this would be easier. But you refused. Besides, you and Sam already understand each other well enough to do this with confidence.”_ Dean wants to know how Cas would just assume that, but maybe it was that obvious to an outsider. Sam was an extension of Dean, just like Cas was trying to be. He wasn’t trying to take Sam’s place, or even reduce the bond between the two brothers, as he seemed to have a great respect of their brotherly bond.

Suddenly Dean could hear the sounds of struggle and looked towards the west side of the camp, “He was nearing the border sire.” A darker man speaks, dragging another man on the ground. There was another vampire behind him, keeping the hostage for escaping.

The vampire, presumably Sorento, stops when they near the man who seems to command the nest. This man is younger, looking like he was no more than in his early 20s but Dean knew, he knew the age one looked didn’t mean jack shit when you’re a vampire.

 _”That’s the Old Man.”_ Castiel hums, and Dean knew it was true, felt it, like that monster was giving off an aura. Was that what Cas saw?

Sorento pulls off the canvas bag covering the hostage's face and throws it to the ground, a black hat rolling out of the lighter canvas. The hostage, a vampire and not human, looked to be in his mid-30s. He’s stockier than the others around him and just breaths old world, despite the fact he’s surrounded by vampires probably centuries old. “Hello father.” The man speaks, his voice reminding Dean of the citizens in the ports south of King’s Land.

“Benny. I have no words.”

The hostage, Benny, laughs, “Now, I know that ain’t true.”

Sorento takes out a flaying knife, holding it near Benny’s throat, his fangs bared.

“Relax So-so.” The commanding vampire orders, making Sorento drop the knife. “You can understand why he’s so bitter, you were his captain after all.” Benny scoffs, his eyes never leaving his sire, especially now that he continues. “Running off and marrying a fae.” The Old Man tisks, “Well, that’s the definition of mutiny, isn’t it?” A fae? Wait? The bastards of Chion got _married?_ “All of this has me feeling so… tired.”

Benny glares now, fighting the ropes around his wrist. “You should have let me go. You should have let _us_ go.”

“But, Benny, I don't let things go.” The leading vampire moves closer, his voice and expression trying to be energetic but instead coming across as forced.

Benny, who is now perfectly still, keeps his eyes locked with the Old Man. “I said you should have, but it’s too late for that.” Suddenly the ropes surrounding the man’s wrist fall to the ground, and turning his body Benny knocks the flaying knife from Sorento’s hands, knocking the vampire back into a tree.

Dean makes his move now, rushing the fallen Sorento and chopping off his head just as Sam fires a shot into the man behind Benny, stunning him slightly. The captive vampire seemed to take all of this in stride, kneeing the man Sam just shot in the crotch. “Fuck you Quentin.” Benny growls, grabbing onto his wrist and breaking it with ease. Quentin had been holding a larger, more malicious looking weapon, it’s blades seemingly made out of obsidian. Benny grabs the falling weapon with easy and twisting it in his hand to get better control Benny cuts Quentin’s head off.

In the mayhem of the fight, Sam had taken out one or two vamps, but another seemed to pop out of nowhere and had knocked him unconscious. Dean makes a move to go near his brother, but Castiel’s voice comes to him in a hurried harsh tone. _”Do not move Dean. He will be fine. Allow this fight to happen.”_ Every muscle in Dean’s body wants to disobey, but his brain knows it’s true, and so he stands still. Benny had taken care of the vampire who had attacked Sam as it came after Benny before worrying about Sam. Benny had easily dodged it’s attacks and with a steady hand the vampire’s head falls to the ground. Now there was only Benny and the Old Man and Dean watched as Benny turns on the Old Man and surprisingly, drops his blade.

“You just gonna sit there?” His voice it rough, filled with such a hatred Dean can feel the burn.

The Old Man sighs like he’s communicating with an upset adolescent, “I am evil, after all. At least I've had that much to keep me cold at night. You never had that, did you? Everything had to be thought about, considered.”

Benny’s hand was twitching, but he stands fast. “Ya know what they say about life not bein’ considered sir.”

The elder laughs, making Dean think of a teacher who laughs instead of nurtures. “Yes. But what we have in us? Benny, that's not life. That's what you still don't get. That's why it's always been so hard for you, my poor Benjamin.”

The stockier man snarls, sending a mean right hook into his elder, making the sire laugh. "You think you're can kill me? This is my story you gnat!"

"Oh I don't think it's anyone's story." Benny growls, watching as the Old Man holds onto his face. "You took away mine, and for that, misery won't come easy."

"Wait." Dean calls out as Benny takes a threatening step towards the man, "I need to talk to him."

Benny now turns his attention towards Dean, his fangs bared, "No offense kid, but I've been waiting for this for 40 years, ya ain't taken this away from me."

Dean wants to argue with him but Castiel sends a warning over their connection. _"Do not interrupt him, I cannot tell what the outcome will be."_ So the eldest Winchester holds his tongue, moving now towards Sam as Benny turns back to the Old Man.

Dean has heard of torture, he's interrogated monsters before, but what Benny does isn't torture nor interrogation, it’s just rage and pain, making the Old Man scream in agony. When Benny has his fill he picks up the previously discarded blade and lops his master's head off.

With that out of the way Benny reaches down and grabs the hat that had been on the ground. Placing the captains hat on his head the vamp now turns to the conscious Winchester, who rises to the challenge, sword in hand.

Benny seems taken aback by that and raises his hands, weapon still in his blood soaked hand. "Hey now, I ain't got a problem with you."

Dean sneers, his body protectively between the vampire and his brother. "Doesn't mean you won't do anything stupid." Dean counters, watching as Benny drops his hands, but continues to hold onto his weapon.

"Why don't I offer a trade then? A show of faith.”

 _”Dean-”_ Dean severs the connection between himself and Castiel, he doesn’t have any real reasoning except he didn’t need Castiel clucking like a worried hen.

“What kind of trade?” Dean states, lowering his weapon just enough to be comfortable.

“You wanted some info from the Old Man? I might know it.” Benny shrugs, leaning against a tree near him. “But I want to know what your name is first.”

“Dean Winchester.” Dean responds, his eyes narrowed.

“Benny Lafitte.” Benny responds, bowing slightly, “Now what were ya gonna ask my maker?”

It was so civil and it felt so wrong, Dean had never talked with a monster this long and with this must civility, it was odd, especially in a land of only monsters.

“Do you know anything about the Leviathan?”

Dean didn’t except Benny’s face to lose color, he didn’t know vampires could lose any more color to their skin, but Benny proves him wrong on that. “Don’t say that.” Benny warns, “They know when you’re talking about them.” Benny looks around at the bodies around them and back to Dean, “Would ya actually mind if we moved base? This place will be swarmed soon by all nasty types of critters.”

“I can’t leave my brother.” Dean jerks his head towards Sam, who is still out cold, he must have been hit really hard.

“I’ll help ya carry him.” Benny offers, walking closer, making Dean raise his weapon again. Benny rolls his eyes, “If I wanted to kill ya I would have done it before killing the Old Man. Like I said, I ain’t got a problem with you hunters.”

That brings up a question for Dean and he can’t help but find out the answer, “You know we’re hunters?”

Benny laughs, his head falling back, “You’re humans. In Chion. Ain’t a human alive besides a hunter that heads in here and doesn’t die within the first five minutes.” Hooking the blade to his belt, Benny holds up his empty hands, “I’m keepin’ the blade, but I promise not to hurt ya, or ya brother.”  

Dean wouldn’t have accepted the help, but he hears the very distinct howl of a werewolf at this point and knows that if they don’t move, they _will_ be swarmed like Benny had warned. “Fine.”

Dean sheaths his own weapon, and Benny comes closer while Dean pulls Sam up onto his feet. Benny moves to Sam’s left, moving his arm around his neck and wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him there.

“Those things ya want to know about.” Benny continues as they start towards the border, “They usually stay to the north, nearest to Paradiso.”

Dean nods, “I heard that.”

Benny chuckles, shaking his head like Dean doesn’t understand, “They’ve been moving recently, spreading their blackened bodies across Chion.” He pauses to help Dean get Sam over a fallen tree. “Eve-”

“Eve?” Dean asks, cutting Benny off and making the vampire give him a look.

“The Mother of All.”

“That sounds dark.” Dean jokes, making Benny smile in amusement.

“Oh she is brother, she made all of us.”

“All vampires?”

“No, all of us. Vampires, werewolves, every beast that plagues you humans.” He pauses, “Besides ghosts and those things you asked about before. They don’t get along.”

That surprises Dean and he turns to look better at Benny from around his brother, “Why’s that?”

Benny shrugs, “I ain’t ever seen Eve, don’t ever want to. She’s a monster.”

Dean snorts, “You’re one to talk.”

Benny’s already shaking his head, “I ain’t remotely close to that woman. Wherever she goes mayhem follows, half the creatures in here are terrified of her, and she’s our mother.”

Dean did not like the sound of that, “Where is she?”

“She moves around, she’s got a place in the mountains to the south, but she doesn’t stay there, ya never know where she’ll be until ya feel it.”

“Great.” Dean sighs, “Anything else I should know?” Dean asks, shouldering Sam a little to make the walk easier.

“You humans,” Benny starts, watching Sam as if he sees a change, “shouldn’t be in this neck of the woods. Ya never were supposed to be in Chion, it don’t like ya being here.”

Dean wants to make a sassy comment but Sam’s head lulls slightly and Benny starts to remove himself from giving Sam support. “I think I’ve helped ya enough and he seems to be wakin’ up. I suggest you leave, count your winnings while ya still got ‘em.” Dean nods, moving his arm to hold his brother’s body better, even though he feels his brother coming into consciousness.

“Thank you Benny.” He doesn’t know why he thanks a _monster_ , but Benny just seems different and while if they meet again Dean might kill him, for now he is safe.

“Ain’t a problem,” Benny tips his hat towards Dean, “And no offense, but I hope I don’t see ya again.”

The two share a pause to look at each other and Dean nods, “Diddo.” Benny smiles again, nodding his head once more before turning around and walking into the misted forest of Malnemus, away from Dean’s human eyes. Sam makes a serious stirring in Dean’s arms and the eldest Winchester places a hand on his brother’s face.

“Sammy?” He grunts, patting the taut skin of his brother’s face with a little more force in order to wake him up quicker. Sam, just as Dean hoped, comes too, his fists grabbing onto Dean’s clothing so he can get adjusted to the world around him. Sam’s eyes flash open and he takes in the difference of scenery with wide eyes.

Pulling away Sam whirls around, “Where are we? What happened?”

It’s this moment Dean has to make a choice, tell Sam he let a monster help them (which would then make Sam worry more about if _Cas_ is a monster) or be increasingly vague. He decides on the latter, “You went and got yourself knocked out, and that vamp killed the Old Man and then ran off.” Dean smiles, patting his brother on the back, “Smooth move by the way.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “But how’d we get _here_?” He almost sounds like he’s whining but it’s not quite at that octave so Dean answers it truthfully, kinda.

“We couldn’t just sit there, anything within that area probably heard the fight. We’d get swarmed.”

Sam seemed to respect that and nods, now looking around for anything to distinguish their location, which was to say nothing. “So where are we?”

Dean sighs and instead of answering, just starts to walk in the direction of the wall, “The wall is this way.”

Both Winchesters start their walk towards the wall, still treading as lightly as they had while entering, knowing that just because they were leaving didn’t mean they couldn’t get attacked. It was in this time that Dean dares to let his walls down, letting Castiel swarm his brain. Swarm is the proper word, because the moment those walls fall Castiel’s consciousness is pressing against Dean’s. Dean can feel it, the mental once over of Dean’s vitals, ensuring if there were wounds. He doesn’t say anything but instead sends a mixture of frustration and relief, waiting for Dean to respond first. Dean doesn’t, he’s not even sure he knows what to tell Cas. So instead the entire walk back to the barracks is silent on both sides, only the footsteps of the Winchesters and Dean’s thoughts there to keep the eldest sane.

When they do see the grey bricks of the wall, it’s windows are still barred with iron and doors are still closed, well, all except for one. The only open door shines a noticeable candlelight out in the darkness of Chion, the shadow of a body Dean already knows blocking some of the streams of light.

"Hey Cas." He greets, as if nothing is wrong. Cas doesn't seem to think that's a smart reply and gives his hunter an agitated look.

"I'm glad to see neither of you managed to get yourselves killed." The man comments, his eyes stationary on Dean as the two hunters pass by him into the building.

Dean just scoffs, "We've done this before."

"And it seems that you have an excellent amount of good luck."

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call it." Sam comments now, breaking up the little quarrel the two had been having.

"Something wrong Sammy?" Dean questions, noticing his brother's posture.

Sam shakes his head, "Nah, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Dude, you might have a concussion."

"'I'll be fine Dean." Sam waves his hand towards Dean, removing his bow from the shoulder strap that holds it to his back.

"You don't have a concussion." Castiel states, as if it was the weather.

It seems to tick Sam off a little bit and he gestures towards Cas, "Great and he's suddenly a medic too now."

Castiel just blinks and takes the tone with ease, "I can simply tell that you are physically okay Sam. There is no need to sound so accusing. I have done no wrong." That seems to strike a chord with Sam.

The youngest let's out a rather forced laugh before turning on his heels and stalking down the hall. "Goodnight!"

Soon enough it's just Dean and Cas standing in the corridor of the wall. Dean doesn't even bother speaking out loud as he heads towards the door, he knows Cas will follow. He does, just as projected and the two make their way towards the common room as to give Sam some space.

 

"Ah Dean I see you made it!" Annie calls out from the barstool she currently occupies. She smiles widely as he and Castiel look towards her. "I got to spend some quality time with Castiel while you were gone."

Dean's mind immediately went to the dirtiest place imaginable and he didn't bother hiding it from his blue eyed companion.

 _"No, I did not have sex with her Dean. I do not just_ bed _people."_

Well, that was a relief. Dean let's a cocky grin slide across his face, life was hard, flirting was easy. "Oh come now Annie, you know ya prefer my entertainment the most."

The female bursts out in laughter and nods, "Dean Winchester, oh how I've missed you." It's genuine and makes Dean feel a tad bit better about himself.

His voice gets softer now, "It's good to see you too." While Dean would never pursue an actual relationship with Annie she was a good person, a good hunter and a very good lay. He could respect that. Annie raises the small glass in her hand and shoots it down, signalling that Dean could leave the conversation. Dean clears his throat now, before heading towards Elkins' closed office door, after all they had to report.

 _"Cas._ " Dean calls tentatively as they near the door.

_"Yes?"_

_"Not everything I'm gonna say in there is true, okay? But you can't rat me out."_

_"I had no intentions of such a thing."_

Dean smiles despite himself, _"Thanks Cas."_

_"It is not a problem, Dean."_

They reach the door and Dean gives a quick knock, which is shortly followed by a "Come in" from Daniel.

Both men enter and Dean easily plops himself into the seats in front of Daniel's desk.

"So how'd it go?" Elkins asks, looking up from whatever he was writing.

"Well, The Old Man is dead." Dean starts, making Elkins look shocked.

"How the hell did ya do that?"

Dean explains everything, he gives the direction they went in, how they located the nest and what he saw when they brought Benny out. However he made no mention of Benny telling him the information he had learned, instead saying he got it out of the Old Man himself before killing him. He also said he killed the Old Man himself and left Benny's escape unmentioned. Castiel made no motion nor comment towards this and instead stayed silent, since he technically wasn't there.

 

"But ya didn't learn anything on Luther?" Elkins asks as Dean ends his story, making the Winchester frown, shit.

Cas speaks up now, his voice coming strong and sure. "From what I understand the Old Man came into Malnemus to locate this Benny. Luther had no involvement in the matter."

Dean's nodding before Castiel even finishes his statement, making it more believable to Daniel.

The elder hunter sighs and nods, accepting the report with a little resignation, "Well, I assume you boys want to get going, but thank you for looking into it. And thank your brother for me too." Elkins stands up now, leaning across the desk to shake their hands.

Dean reaches out first, wrapping his hand around his superior's. "It's no problem Daniel, we had the time."

Castiel takes Daniel's hand now, shaking it with purpose. "It was a pleasure Hunter Elkins."

Elkins smiles, shaking Castiel's hand before dropping it and returning to his seat. "Good crowd you're running with Castiel. Make sure they stay that way." It seemed that while both Winchester boys had been out in Chion, Elkins had shared a private conversation with the dark haired man.

Castiel nods soberly, "I will try my best." Daniel gives a curt nod to that and the subject is dropped, allowing the two travelers to leave the dinghy office.

Upon entering the common room the two are stopped again, this time by an even more intoxicated Annie. "Whatcha boys up to?" She teases, calling over to them from her perch upon her stool.

Dean makes it over first, leaning against the counter to communicate with the female hunter better. "Having a rough night?"

Annie frowns, blowing out of her mouth to make the skin of her lips vibrate. "What makes you think that? I'm fantastic." She ignores the frown that crosses over Dean's face in favor of looking towards Cas. A slow grin crosses over her face now, "Hi Castiel." She nearly purrs, making Dean slightly uncomfortable. "How are _you_ tonight?" It would alarm Dean if Cas hadn't specifically said he was talking to Annie before, Annie was a huge flirt and she has subjected many men to her charm. It makes perfect sense she'd try to catch Cas.

"I am..." Castiel's eyes dart to Dean before returning to the trashed hunter, "alright. Thank you for asking Annie."  

"Pphhh," Annie starts, pushing her half finished drink towards Castiel. "Yeah right kid, you looked pretty pissed before." She hums, nodding her head towards the drink. "Go ahead."

Castiel eyes the drink but is already shaking his head, "I do not-"

Annie's leaning over the bar located in the common room, and pours a whole bottle of something amber to top the glass. "Take it." She's not messing around and Castiel's shoulders drop in defeat.

"I don't think it'll even get him drunk." Dean comments making Annie turn towards him, a Cheshire grin crossing her face. "Well, what does?"

Dean doesn't know, and he actually wonders what drunk Castiel would be like, if he'd be that cuddly drunk or if he would let loose and start a brawl. He'd have to try it sometime but when there was less people. For some odd reason (that Dean doesn't want to think about) he thinks it should be a private thing, after all humanity can be a curious thing, especially when you've been away from it for awhile.

Castiel seemed to have the same thought process and shook his head. "I shouldn't become too inebriated tonight Annie. Since I believe the Winchesters wish to go to the Roadhouse tomorrow." Even with such a high tolerance to alcohol Castiel's reasoning is still spot on for any human, low or high tolerance.

This of course, makes Annie pout and she sighs heavily, resting her head in the palm of her hand as she looks at the two men, her eyes landing on Castiel.

"But you still haven't told me why you said what you said before." She's almost whining and the alcohol isn't helping any. Dean's not exactly paying attention to their tones of voice however, he's too stuck on what Annie and Castiel's previous conversation was about.

"What’d he say?" Dean asks, receiving looks from both parties.

Annie giggles, actually giggles and shakes her head, "Nope, can't help you there Dean, that's between him and _me_." It turns out that sentence makes Dean's hackles rise even more, _he_ was the one with the connection with Cas. He was the one that could _talk_ to Cas in his _brain_. It was slightly childish and very hypocritical (hey, Dean never claimed to be a saint) but now Dean really wanted to know.

"Well what did you guys even talk about?" He counters, hoping to get something, _anything_ out of this.

Annie just waves her hand towards the taller hunter, "You know, the normal stuff." When Dean just gives her a look as Annie doesn't talk 'normal stuff' to men and she sighs loudly, rubbing her palm over her eyes before continuing. "I asked him how he liked the Roadhouse, how Ellen and Bobby are, what it's like traveling with you." She shrugs, sitting up more to take a drink of her newly refreshed drink since Cas wasn’t touching it. "And I told him how bendy you can be." She mentions the last thing with an air of ease, as if discussing the weather. Dean wasn't fooled and he felt his ears turn pink. He shouldn't be embarrassed there was no _reason_ to be, but just the thought of Cas learning....

"You could just compliment me to my face and not tell my friends." Dean teases, as if to help brush off how the comment effected him. Dean isnt the only uncomfortable one, Castiel doesn't even meet Dean's eyes and it strikes the eldest Winchester as odd, Cas loves eye contact.

"I couldn't help myself." Annie teases back, "I just had to tell him." There seems to be more to that than either participant is willing to admit and Dean realizes he might have to get Annie away from Cas, or the other way around.

Dean stages a yawn, stretching to help prove the point. "Well, not that I don't love playing 20 questions with you guys but we should probably go to sleep soon if we're leaving in the morning."

Castiel nods, apparently grateful for the change in subject. "I believe that is wise."

Both remove themselves from their comfortable positions around the bar and Annie. The woman frowns, leaning back before swinging around to get a good look at both of them. She takes a moment to give them a good once over before a smile crawls across her features now. "Alright you boys have fun." Her eyes land on Castiel and her smile turns into a grin. The flush that fills Castiel's face ever so slightly in the amber at light confuses Dean but he let's it slip, favoring the fact that they should just leave.

"Sure will Annie. Night." Dean waves, heading towards the hall door.

"Good night Annie." Castiel states, close behind Dean on the path to the rooms.

 

They walk the way to the room in silence, not even really connecting their minds with words. That is until they actually get to the door of their room.

 _”Hey wait.”_ Dean starts, turning around to face his companion. _”Let’s go for a walk.”_

Castiel nods, his attention upon Dean as they continue down the hall until they find a door leading out into the actual town.

Manning was still light, not overbearingly like if the sun was actually touching the ground, but more like a clear moonlit night. Of course the source of the light was unexplainable because it didn’t come from Chion, it was just _there_. Even with the light the streets were still dead, no one moved down it’s thoroughfares except for the two men. The buildings, largely made from stone or wood, were dark themselves. Not a curtain stirred as they continued, allowing the relaxed air to be their words until they reach the baker’s front.

“What is it Dean?” Castiel asks, his voice isn’t accusatory but is still measured, just like the emotions flowing between them.

Now that they’re alone, at the outskirts of a sleeping town where no one can overhear them, Dean doesn’t exactly know what he wanted to say or if he wanted to talk about anything. It was nice to just be with Cas, as actually experiencing the absence of his physical being had gone nearly unnoticed in Chion. But now, when they were together, Dean realizes just how much he liked having the other man close. That wasn’t something Dean would tell anyone, they'd take it the wrong way, but Dean liked the security of him being actually there.

"Benny told me the Leviathans stay up north." His voice sounds too loud to him, even if he's knows he's trying to be quiet. Castiel only nods, looking at Dean with all of his attention. "Near Paradiso apparently. There's also this woman called Eve who's got a place in the mountains to the west." Castiel nods and Dean's eyes widened, "You know about her?"

"Not much. She is an old legend, the Woman of Chion, Mother of Monsters. She had no interest in the politics of man."

Dean chuckles in disbelief, shaking his head. "You're something else Cas, ya know that?" Dean wasn't exactly mad, as he could feel that Cas didn't think it was necessary at the time.

"I did not believe you would need to know, from my understanding she never travels past the Malnemus forest."

"Yeah I get that." Dean mutters off hand, letting the conversation drop for awhile before picking up on the original subject. "But Benny led me to the wall and left soon after that."

Castiel doesn't react automatically, instead letting himself digest the information before saying anything. "I am glad he did not turn on you."

"Same."

 

Both men pick up walking once again, this time farther away from the city and more into the open plains of the King’s Land. The high grass sways in the night air, still slightly illuminated from the glow of Manning. There's something so calming about the silence around them now, and both men find a small rock wall to sit on, their backs to Manning and their eyes to the King's Land.

Both men are shrouded in a sort of underwater color, the blues and silvers of the night highlighting only the strongest of their features while leaving the other, softer plains, in darkness. Castiel's face turns towards the sky, eyes trained on the low clouds that usually infest the territory around Manning. He looks wistful, like there's something up there for him.

"You okay Cas?" Dean inquired, his voice still holding onto the quieter side. The dark haired man turns towards Dean, his eyes still visibly blue even in this lighting.

"Surprisingly..." He looks down at his folded hands, "Yes.The world is not exactly how I once remember it but... it is nice to be back, to be doing something."

A smile crosses Dean's lips and he nods, elbowing Cas in the shoulder. "I'm glad you're out and about and not locked away in some temple waiting for a dragon to show up."

"It could be terribly lonely up there sometimes." Castiel comments, his voice truthful and whispered like a hidden secret.

"You shouldn't have to be alone." It's out of Dean's mouth before he can really think on it but he doesn't regret it for the world, not with the look he gets from Castiel. He looks so thankful, like Dean just saved him or reminded him how to breathe.

"Thank you Dean."

"It's the truth Cas."

 

They walk back into Manning soon after that, the streets are still empty and the buildings show little light. Dean and Castiel walk through the abandoned streets and towards the wall and their sleeping quarters. It doesn't take long for them to get there, Manning was a small town after all, and they head inside, Dean holding the door open for Castiel.

 _"And we are leaving in the morning?"_ Castiel questions, using their connection rather than speaking out and accidentally waking someone.

Dean nods to this, walking towards the door of their room and propping it open with his foot so Cas can enter. _"Sam will probably wake up at that time and wake our asses up."_

_"I will probably be up before that."_

Dean snorts and it sounds odd in the complete silence of the room. _"So confident aren't we?"_

Castiel's by his own bunk now, and he turns just so Dean can see his eye roll, _"I know my body Dean."_

Dean let's the conversation drop in exchange for getting dressed (or rather undressed) for bed. He's still dirty from Chion but he doesn't care, and just removing the several layers of clothing helps Dean feel better. He's now only in his underpants and shirt, and he removes the shirt, glad to feel the cool air on his skin. He doesn't bother doing anything else and crawls into bed.

Turning Dean watches as Castiel, dressed in essentially the same things as Dean, climbs up gracefully into his bunk. Dean doesn't do top bunks, heights aren't his thing, but Castiel doesn't seem to mind as he pats and moves the fabric around him until he makes a sort of nest. It's almost funny to Dean, watching the other man in the soft light from the outside as he gets ready for bed. He kind of reminds Dean of a dragon, and it just makes him smile more. Dean would have commented on it, but he sees a faint glow coming from Castiel's bunk now, and Dean recognizes that it's coming from the necklace around his neck.

The necklace is almost never in sight since they left the temple, and when it is, it's usually in a well lit place. But in the darkness of this room it shone as brightly as the moon, being no longer constricted by Castiel's clothing.

 _"Night Cas."_ Dean hums, making a mental note to ask Castiel about the necklace for some other time, when they're not tired as all hell.

 _"Sleep well Dean."_ Castiel responds, his eyes still open from across the room. His hand reaches out to the necklace and encloses it in his palm, the light disappearing.

It's the last thing Dean sees before he closes his eyes and falls into the darkness of sleep.

 

Dean dreams again that night. He’s back in Lawrence, walking through their stone-paved streets. It’s not like Manning, these streets thrive with life, with vendors trying to sell flowers and little kids playing tag through the congested crowds. He’s not alone, Sam is there, of course, along with Jo and Castiel. The two princes are welcomed with open arms, while their companions, with little title to their names, are ignored. It relieves Dean that Castiel isn’t being studied by the masses and they continue on their trek to the family castle.

There’s no big greeting, no fanfare, but both his mother and father stand at the door, an out of breath messenger standing next to them.

“Welcome home my sons.” Greets Mary, moving quickly down the steps until she is stands in front of them. She raises her hand to Dean’s face, leaning forward to place a kiss on his forehead before turning to Sam and enveloping him in a hug.

“Hi mom.” Dean greets, grateful to see his mother well.

Lord John Winchester joins his wife, a smile upon his lips as he bestows his greeting upon his boys, “It’s been awhile since you boys decided to grace us with your presence.” He hugs both Dean and Sam, starting with Sam and ending with a pat on the back of Dean.

“Joanna Harvelle is that you?” Mary asks, a smile crossing her face when Jo nods. “I haven’t seen you since you were in pigtails!” Lady Winchester exclaims, enveloping the younger woman in her arms before turning her attention to Castiel. “Dean you haven’t introduced us.”

Dean’s mind fills with panic, what would his parents say to Castiel? What would his father _think_ of their first interaction.

The dream dies, swirling into black at Dean’s fear. He just doesn’t know what would happen if they met, and it terrifies Dean.

 

* * *

 

Dean wakes up when the sun rises and the first thing in his mind is that they can’t go back to Lawrence yet, not until word of Castiel’s helpful involvement reached to his parents and they learn of his good deeds. It would smooth over any confusion at his joining the boys and his odd beginning with them might not be as judged. Dean’s eyes aren’t open yet, but he knows his other companions are up, as he hears both his brother and Castiel talking in hushed tones.

“So what’d you do when we were gone?” Sam whispers, a rustling coming from the same location as his voice.

“I went to the library for a time, but Annie found me there and dragged me into the common room.” Castiel says with equal measure, even though he knew Dean was up, maybe that’s why he was saying it in the first place.

Sam lets out a low laugh and the rustling stops for a second. “What did Annie do to you?”

Dean’s eyes open now and he witnesses Sam looking directly above him to the now sitting Castiel.

Castiel’s eyes are upon Sam, his face soft and unworried. “She asked me about my past and when she couldn’t get what she wanted from that…. she asked about my sexuality.”

Sam whistles at that, shaking his head, “Yeah she’s rough like that.”

“She asked me if I wanted to engage in sexual intercourse.”

The youngest Winchester stays silent, staring up at Castiel for a moment, “And?”

“I said no of course.” Castiel answers indignantly, “She is not my ‘type’.” He uses air quotes for ‘type’, which makes Dean smirk. Castiel sighs, jumping silently down from his perch so he now has to look up at Sam. “I was saved for a time by Elkins.”

Sam nods and goes back to packing his bag, already being dressed. “What’d you talk to Daniel about?”

The dark haired man was moving as well now, reaching for his own small bag in order to get properly dressed. “We talked about Chion, I was able to help him fill in some of the gaps in his political understanding in that damned place.”

Sam takes another break from packing to look at Castiel, “You know about what’s going on over there?” There’s was evident shock in Sam’s voice, but it was more curious rather than distrust.

Castiel nods, sliding on his shirt before stepping into his pants. “I know the basic outline, it’s very fuzzy due to the fact no dragons visit the area.”

“Why’s that?”

Now Castiel really does pause, his eyes meeting with Dean’s for a split second before looking at Sam. “Dragons are like stars in that abyss, they attract the attention of any creature within a day’s travel towards them.”

Sam’s shaking his head, apparently missing the connection between Castiel and Dean’s eyes before the shorter man’s explanation. “But some dragons are evil, wouldn’t they want to go there?”

Castiel is already shaking his head, adding his belt to his pants before attaching his sword belt with the scabbard still connected. “These ‘evil’ dragons wouldn’t travel to Chion still, there is nothing to gain there. The area is congested enough with supernatural creatures.” Reaching for his shoes he opens them up better to stick his feet through, “No, those with malicious intentions would probably travel to Seven Gates.”

‘It’s really that bad over there?” Sam asks, his voice now more concerned.

“Saddly, yes. Their king is a master of persuasion and the father of lies.” Castiel’s voice doesn’t sound as venomous as it should, there’s actually a sadness to it, not that Sam notices, but Dean does.

“That sounds...bad.” Sam says without really knowing what to say before returning back to his packing.

Dean decides it’s time to ‘wake up’ and stirs, making Castiel’s eyes gravitate towards him. “Good morning Dean.” He greets in a louder voice than before and Sam turns to witness his ‘wakening’ brother.

“Morning.” Dean yawns, making his cover up more believable, which it does. “How long have you guys been up?”

Sam shrugs, “Not too long, sorry if we woke you.” He doesn’t really sound sorry in all actuality, sounding more sassy than anything else.

“Oh, it’s no problem Sammy.” Dean pipes up, keeping it more joking than agitated, making both his brother and Castiel smile. Though Castiel is smiling for different reasons, since he knew just how long the eldest Winchester was actually up. Dean stands up now, grabbing his own bag and ripping it open to get some fresh clothing. The room turns hushed now, as all hunters prepare for their travels.

Once they finishing pack up they head out to the kitchens, as most hunter barracks didn’t have a personal cook. The Roadhouse was the only place where a hunter wouldn’t have to prepare their own meals and Dean blessed Ellen silently for her years of feeding the rowdy hunters. Dean decided that grabbing a loaf of bread would be good enough for himself while Sam actually made some eggs. “You want anything Castiel?” Sam asks, watching as the eggs sizzles on top of the heated stone slab in front of him.

Castiel nods but stays still, unsure of what exactly he could do. Dean sighs, handing his bag over to Castiel. “You bring these to the horses and get them ready, when you’re done I’ll have breakfast ready.” Dean places his untouched bread on the counter, heading towards the door before turning and pointing at Sam, “And you best be ready for a real meal too.” Sam rolls his eyes but doesn’t move from his place while Castiel follows after Dean with the bags before turning towards the stables.

Dean makes his way to the butcher’s shop, knowing that he’d have exactly what Dean needed in order to give his companions a proper meal. Dean was all for quick meals to get to The Roadhouse and real food, but if they were going to wait for Cas to find stuff around a kitchen he had no idea how to use, Dean would just pick up the mantel, he was probably a better cook anyway.

The butcher didn’t have the kind of supplies that the Roadhouse or Lawrence had but it was enough for Dean to do what he wanted and that was good. A few coins shorter and a few bags heavier Dean makes it back to the kitchen in record time. Sam’s eggs are already done and he’s sitting down to eat them just as Dean enters. Dean clucks at the pathetic breakfast.

“Sammy? What are you a bird?”

Sam just rolls his eyes. “Birds don’t eat their young.”

 

Dean’s no Ellen, or Susan for that matter, but he has to give himself some credit, he fucking made a masterpiece. There was sausage, ham with a honey drizzle and perfectly toasted bread laid out into three plates. Dean still made Sam his plate, because there was no way that behemoth wasn't still hungry. As if on cue Sam digs in happily, attacking the food with force.

"Thanks Dean." He mumbles after devouring a piece of the link sausage.

Dean nods and smiles, "Ain't a problem." Sitting down in front of his own plate, Dean pauses in his consumption of food in order to get in contact with Cas.   _"Foods ready."_ He calls over the connection he and Castiel shared.

A mumbled _"Thank you Dean."_ Comes across not long after, followed by a, "I _mpala is fed and dressed for travel."_

_"Awesome, now get your ass in here and eat."_

A low laugh comes from Castiel at that, _"As you wish."_

Castiel gets there just as Dean digs down into the ham, stuffing his face happily. "Goof' timehn." Dean tries to get out with a mouth of food.

Sam makes a noise in disgust, rolling his eyes, "Dude! Not with your mouth full!"

Dean just smiles, his lips held together, before turning to witness Cas sitting in front of his own plate to Dean's right.

"This looks very appetizing." He comments before cutting a piece of his own ham and plopping a slice into his mouth. He groans, actually freaking groans at the taste of the ham. He takes an abnormally long time to chew and when he finally does swallow his adam's apple drops dramatically. "I love the honey." Well, that much was obvious. Castiel continues to eat but he doesn't stop talking. _"I don't often have honey, but I do appreciate it when it is available."_

 _"Good to know."_ Dean responds before digging back into his food.

 

When the three men finish they head to the stables were Impala and Stanford stand ready in wait. Both have their saddles on but Stanford's back also contained both Dean and Castiel's bags. Dean heads towards Impala, greeting her with pets and affection before pulling her out of the stable. Sam places his bag upon Stanford's back with the other bags before pulling him out of the stable as well.

"I fed him while I took care of Impala." Castiel notes, making Sam smile at him.

"Thanks."

Castiel returns his attention back to Dean and Impala, nearing as Dean nods for him to come over. Dean helps Castiel up onto Impala's back since she is higher than other steeds. He follows suit by jumping onto her back as well. Giving her flank a good pat Dean looks over at Sam.

"Ready when you are." Sam says in way of answering Dean's unvoiced question.

"Good." Dean responds, his mind now reaching out to ensure Castiel is ready. A steady wave of confidence rolls over Dean in response and he clicks his tongue to take off towards the Roadhouse.

 

* * *

 

This time on the way to headquarters the three men talked more, seemingly opening up more to each other.

"So Cas, got any good stories about Chion?" Dean voices once the conversational lull, wanting to hear someone talk, especially Castiel.

A hmm comes across the connection and Castiel speaks up for all to hear, "I have some."

"I'd love to hear them." Sam pipes up, trying to reign in his own excitement at the thought.

Castiel’s conscious reaches out for Dean and the elder Winchester gives him the mental 'go'.

"Long ago, before man could walk-" Castiel's tone takes on a sureness, his voice reverberating through Dean with every syllable. "Xiatus was made of one, Paradiso, where the Most Holy resides." Dean wasn't expecting _God_ to show up, this was supposed to be a dragon story... but what if God did exist and Castiel had talked to dragons that _knew_ him? Dean had heard this story before and Castiel seems to understand, speeding up the story for his friend. "But Chion, the land of the supernatural and Seven Gates, the home for the damned grew. Each one had their leaders and Chion, it had Eve.” His voice is measured, even and factual. “The Mother of all monsters made the werewolves, the vampires and almost every unholy creature you can imagine. Except for demons.” Sam shares a look with Dean at this, but both stay silent as Castiel continues, “She is older than the story of angels, even dragons. She is credited with their birth.”

“Wait really?” Dean asks, unable to stop himself.

“Yes and while I have been informed there are some dragons she did create, those beasts are rare.”

“So you’re saying not all the dragons came from her?” Sam blurts, now far too interesting in the information Castiel is giving him.

“They are a different breed of dragon than those I communicate with.” Castiel sighs, “Without sounding bias the dragon-beasts she created are nothing like those that live in Potesta or even Seven Gates. They may collect treasures and be physically stronger like the dragons I know but they have little mortality or any political sense. They kill and gain only for themselves or their queen. They are essentially her dogs.”

It sounded all good and happy but Dean still had questions, “How do you tell the difference between hers and the dragons you work with?”

The question seems to make Castiel happy, or at least the interest does, “They do not have the will or ability to have riders, as Eve is essentially their master. They also look visibly sick, their scales are often missing and their eyes misted over from living in the lighting of Chion.”

“I thought you said no dragons went into Chion?” Sam voices what Dean thinks, what if Castiel had lied to them?

“I do not consider her beasts true dragons. They are but a shell of the potential a real dragon holds, the more ferial version.” Castiel’s voice is sure and despite the promise of being unbiased Dean can hear Castiel’s condescending tone, he must really not like them. “They have not been seen in over 700 years, I do not believe that they are much of a concern now, if they still exist.”

 

The Winchester brother’s share a look now, knowing that Castiel would rather have them change the subject, or at least redirect it. With Sam’s curiosity this was easy. “Did you ever deal with dragons that lost their riders?”

Maybe it wasn’t the best switch of conversation, Dean could literally feel the sympathy pain radiating off of Castiel.

“Yes. It was not pleasant.” Castiel’s mind gently wraps itself around Dean, as if to comfort himself, which Dean doesn’t judge, whatever it means. “All dragons who lose their rider react negatively, but on different levels. I have met some where they swear off humans all together, leaving for Seven Gates or Paradiso to escape the reminders of the human race. I have seen some go to the your capital in hopes of finding a replacement, but its impact on them is deep.” Dean feels Castiel’s head move towards Sam, and Dean looks towards his brother to see his reaction to whatever Castiel tells him next. “How much to do you know of dragons and their riders?”

Dean knows the answer, he doesn’t need to look at Sam’s face to know. Sam had always found dragons interesting and any information he could get he digested and held close.

“I know that they start to connect the moment they see each other if they are compatible, and from that moment on they work to make their relationship more constructed until they think as one… right?”

It sounds vaguely familiar for Dean, but Cas wasn’t a dragon, so maybe he just trying to relate it to his life.

"Accurate." Castiel states, sounding oddly amused  "And after that?"

Sam shrugs, "Well, they do what King Samuel wants them too."

Castiel goes stiff behind Dean and the eldest Winchester knows that was the wrong thing to say to a man of Castiel's knowledge.

"King Samuel only uses the power of the dragons and their riders for his doing." Castiel's voice is more clipped just as Dean knew it would be. "His control has _nothing_ to do with the connection and growth between the two." Castiel fixes himself behind Dean, stature as tall as he could before continuing. "The bond between dragons and their riders are beyond what a mortal can comprehend, more often than not a dragon who loses their rider will die themselves, unwilling to go on without their rider. King Campbell knows this and allows them to fight for their lives, for their friendship in his name." Castiel's eyes are boring into Sam, Dean can feel the lasers passing by his shoulder. "They are meant to be peace keepers, the glue that holds man and beast from overstepping."

With that, silence grows between the travelers all thinking about things that each had never experienced.

Sam of course, breaks it, unable to keep his interest silent. "So you've seen dragons purposefully kill themselves after losing their rider?"

Dean feels the pain that radiates from Castiel's soul and he comforts it, like gently running a hand down someone's arm to remind them someone else is there. "Yes, many years ago." Castiel let's go, his voice soft and far away despite his closeness. "He lost his rider during a war and instead of continuing on and trying to find another he plunged head first into the battle, dying for what they thought was right." A small pause, "He was a great beast, with many righteous qualities but he could not live without his other. He simply could not handle it."

 _"I'm sorry Cas."_ Dean mumbles between them, making the other hold more tightly onto their bond.

_"It is not your fault."_

 

They don't talk of dragons for the rest of the way to the Roadhouse. Matter of fact, they barely talk at all. The Winchester boys do discuss what to do when they get to the Roadhouse, which is to eat, grab Jo and their supplies and head out in hopes of reaching the end of the King's Land before they grow too weary.

When they reach the Roadhouse they don't bother really undressing the horses, just lightening their load until they depart once again. Reo is still left in his own stable, undressed and looking rather bored.

"Hey Reo, how's it kicking?" Dean teases as they head towards the Roadhouse. Reo just whinnies at his name being called and Dean smiles before passing out of sight from the steeds.

The Roadhouse is absolutely dead at this time of day, noon was only for trainees and hunters arriving back early from their own adventures. Krissy wasn't even at any of the Roadhouse tables when they entered, only Jo, Ash, Ellen and Bobby were there.

"Finally!" Jo exclaims, jumping off of her seat to hurry over to the boys. "Can we _please_ go kill something?"

Dean smiles, wrapping an arm around Jo and bringing her close, "Not until we eat." He teases, making the woman's shoulders drop.

"Of course." She clips, turning to look at Cas. "And you! You didn't even say you were leaving!" She sounds genuinely upset at that and Dean feels the remorse rolls off of the smaller man.

"I know, I am sorry but you were still sleeping when we left."

Jo rolls her eyes but it doesn't have as much bite as before. "It's fine Castiel, I'll just have to tell you all the stories when we're on the road."

Dean's about to make a comment but by this time they have reached where Ellen and Bobby are located and those two had something to say.

"Damn Dean your face is still pretty messed up." Ellen starts, helping catapult Bobby's next comment.

"And Cas ain't hardly got a mark on him."

Dean's body freezes and fear ruptures from Castiel's carefully build emotional stance.

"Yeah I was going easy on him." It was the save of all saves and Castiel nods, internally eager to cover up the continuity of his own healing.

Both veteran hunters share a look with each other but say nothing and instead Bobby brings up another topic of interest.

"So how'd it go in Manning?"

 

* * *

 

For the next hour the three traveling men ate their hearts out of Ellen's food, explaining the travel and case to their superiors. Ellen had already finished the main meals a little while ago and so all Ash had to do was reheat the food over the kitchen fire. He did just that and brought the plates out, along with five nice sized pints for everyone. Castiel politely refused his own but Dean was quick enough to take it for himself.

Jo listened in rapture, only making comments to how she could have assisted and especially at how Castiel had to stay behind. "So you went to Manning and didn't even _help_ them?"

Dean, by this time, was feeling a tad bit protective of Cas, as both Bobby and Ellen had been sharing looks every time he spoke up. "Hey, he knows a shit ton about the area."

Blinking like an owl Castiel looks from his food towards Dean, his eyes grateful while his voice stays silent. Dean feels the appreciation swarm their connection and Dean responds with the simple feelings that, it was no big deal, they were friends. A sort of awe crosses over their bond but is clamped down almost automatically, making Dean think he might have made it up. He had a feeling he didn’t, and holds the graditude close to his chest for another day.

 

Soon enough the plates are scraped clean and the pints are empty, Dean leaning back happily to pat his stomach. “Damn Ellen, I missed your food.” It earns a smile from Ellen.

"I damn well know it's one of the only ways to get you boys over here." She doesn't say how they never visit their actual home, but it reminds Dean anyway. His heart aches and Castiel can feel it, Dean doesn't bother hiding it. The best thing about Cas was he seemed to understand how Dean worked, and wiping his mouth with a napkin he turns to address their party of four. "Shall we get ready?"

Jo snorts and rolls her eyes before nodding her head towards the bar. "My bags are packed. I'm dying for some freedom."

"Joanna..." Warns Ellen, which Jo ignores in favor of standing up, which the three boys follow suit.

"Cas is right." Sam acknowledges, putting his mess with Jo's and Castiel's so it's an easy clean up. Dean's already busy with collecting all the plates to bring to the currently sleeping Ash behind the bar.

"Yo Ash!" He yells louder than he needs to to startle the sleeping man.

"Whatisit? Didsomeonecutmyhair?" Ash rushes, touching the long hair at the back of his head in a panic.

Dean can’t help but laugh, shaking his head, “No, we’re just leaving and I wanted to make sure  you knew.” He smirks, “Since Jo threw such a hissy fit the last time.”

“Hey!’ Jo calls but Dean just gives a knowing smile towards Ash before turning back around.

His hands rise in way of standing down and walks over towards the waiting three.

“You best be careful boys.” Bobby growls, more fatherly than annoyed.

“We’ll do our best.” Sam responds, giving a confirming nod towards the older man.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.” Dean backs up Sam as they all start to migrate towards the door.

“And you keep care of my girl you hear!” Ellen adds as the door opens and Jo slips out. Dean knows Ellen’s worries, the life of the hunter wasn’t the safest and just like Dean and Sam, she didn’t have to be in this world. Jo could easily stay at the Roadhouse, safe from harm and help her mother take care of the passing by hunters. But that just wasn’t Jo, Dean knew that now, what he used to think was some sick romanticism of the life of hunter was just her determination to do good. Which, wasn’t very far from Dean’s own goals.

“Wouldn’t dream of it Ellen!” He calls back, his voice teasing but his words true. In Dean’s mind, Jo was a sister to him, sure nothing like the blood he and Sam shared but she still mattered, he’d still protected her.

They reach the stables now and Dean redresses Impala with Castiel’s help as Sam and Jo also ready their steeds. It took Jo a little longer and the boys, already on their horses and outside of the stable called to her.

“Come on slow poke!” Dean yells, receiving an irritated growl from Jo.

“If I knew you guys were gonna be that ready I would have put Reo’s staddle on earlier!” She calls, “Now shut your pie-hole!”   
That was one of Dean’s insults and he leans back stunned slightly by his use of words directed at him. He’s so dramatically stunned he actually forgets that Castiel is even there and tips into him. The eldest Winchester doesn’t go too far however, as slender fingers secure themselves around his upper-chest and arm to give him an unintended balance.

“Are you alright Dean?” Castiel’s voice is tender and concerned, his breath hot on Dean’s ear due to his physical placement. For some odd reason it reminds Dean of Cassie, probably because she was the only one he ever noticed those kind of things around.

That freaks Dean out enough for him to pull forward, making Castiel’s hands drop in response. “I’m good Cas, thanks.” He didn’t sound mad, or even disgusted, but more stoic. Castiel doesn’t respond back to that, only nods, which Dean feels only due to their closeness.

Thankfully Jo comes out of the stable now, as Sam looked like he very much wanted to comment on the whole situation. “Freakin’ finally!” Dean teases, getting the reaction he had been hoping for.

Jo clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth and gently pats her heels into her steed, directing him towards Dean so she could slap his arm.

“Jackass.” She grumbles, making Dean laugh. Turning Impala around so that she was facing the same way as Reo, Dean makes a similar clicking sound, Impala knew Dean better than anyone and starts to trot, warming herself up. Reo follows close behind as Stanford makes a large turn to join them. Picking up speed all three horses take off towards the south, towards Whitefish.


	4. No Exit for Those Dead in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's first case, mother-hen!Dean, a little bit of magic, sass and baths!
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter also seems a little off, while editing it I realized it doesn't flow as well as my other chapters do (in my mind at least??) so bear with me please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you all so much for posting your incredibly nice comments on this! It means so much to me and keeps me going. (I am determined to finish this fic don't you guys worry. We're just NO WHERE NEAR the ending XD) 
> 
> Anywho this chapter is kinda like a filler episode in supernautral, as it just deals with two canon cases that the boys dealt with. There are some rather important bits thrown in there, and hints to future story arches >;3 
> 
> I particularly loved writing Jo and Dean this chapter, along with the little hints of a Jo and Cas brotp :D  
> (also I should mention that next chapter will start the first major arch of the story, I'm /very/ excited to finish it up and give it to you guys.)

The first town the group of four reach is Manitoc, a forest settlement with marshland and small lakes surrounding its southern border. While the troop had been traveling a messenger who had been riding to the Roadhouse stopped them, recognizing their clothing. From his description the hunters can make the assumption it's some sort of spirit, meticulously killing off people in the town. Spirits are the most common supernatural creature in Potesta, as Lord Winchester had pushed the other beasts back into Chion and Seven Gates. Of course some things slipped through, but 9 out of 10 times it was spirits.

By the time they reached Manitoc a day and a quarter had passed. They _had_ taken a break somewhere near halfway, in a small town called Red Lodge so they were reasonably rested for the day ahead.

The first place to stop, as all hunters know, is the pub. It was the best place to gather information, especially since people tended to drink away their sorrows. The messenger, who had continued onto the Roadhouse to inform Bobby that the Winchesters were taking care of the case, had given very little information about what exactly was happening. All he said was that people were dying, including his sister and it was something “unnatural” in his terms.

After hitching the horses up the four started towards the little ramble shackle pub. This shouldn’t be too difficult, they had dealt with worse creatures on just as much information.

Still, Dean went over the list of things that could go wrong and with Castiel’s lack of Hunter training? It didn’t matter he was a soldier, there was a certain face you had to wear while being a Hunter. “Alright Cas, you ain’t had much in the way of training.” Zero actually, but Dean continues on his speech, walking backwards so he could look towards his companion. Castiel’s eyes met with Dean’s but he said nothing, seeming to understand that Dean wasn’t coming from a place of malice. “So just let us ask the questions okay?”

“Understood.” Castiel agrees, and that satisfies Dean enough for him to turn back around and shoulder the door open. Manitoc was a damn small town and with such a small population, the pub was reasonably empty. Dean plops himself down at one of the bar stools, attracting the barmaid’s attention towards him and his posse. Sam joins Dean at the bar while both Castiel and Jo, who seemed to be having their own conversation, sat down at one of the tables in the empty room.

“What can I get ya?” The barkeep hums, her shirt revealing a little bit more than would be appropriate, not that Dean minded.

“Well, I’d like a glass of your strongest. And he’ll,” Dean nods his head towards Sam, “have a glass of water.”

Sam slumps slightly, rolling his eyes, but turns towards the expectant woman. “Yeah, let him get drunk.”

The dark haired woman from behind the bar smiles softly, and nods, grabbing a pint to fill for Dean. “Alright sweet cheeks.”

“Can we get two pints of the same thing?” Jo calls from the table she claimed with Castiel, making Cas frown slightly but keeping his tongue at bay.

 _”I highly doubt this will do anything for me.”_ Castiel comments in Dean’s mind, sounding a little disgruntled.

“Thank you ma’am.” Dean responds as the bartender places a pint in front of him and he passes her some nice gold coins. _”Yeah, but people are more likely to trust you when you’re drunk.”_

_“Should I act like it is affecting me than?”_

A smirk crawls up Dean’s features, _”I don’t think that’s necessary right now, plus, me and Sam got the drunk act down pat.”_

_”Oh.”_

Dean doesn’t respond but instead lets thankfulness wash over Castiel’s side of the mental connection and it seems to work, gratitude flowing back. Taking a sip from his drink Dean gets to work and takes in his surroundings. The bartender is dropping off the two glasses at Jo and Castiel’s table. There’s a stout man sitting by his lonesome at a table near the unlit fireplace. He looks sad but not ‘ghosts are killing my friends’ sad, so Dean turns his attention to another older man. This man looks like he’s in his mid-50s and he sits at the far end of the bar, nursing what looks like his fourth pint with several small dry glasses surrounding him. The barmaid doesn’t go over to him, not unless he looks at her purposefully and when that does happen she doesn’t do anything but fill his glass, her face sympathetic. Sam nudges his brother at this and Dean agrees so he gains the barkeeper's attention and she comes over.

“The drink’s fine I hope.” She asks noticing how his glass is only halfway empty, her voice is polite and upbeat however, so Dean knows he wasn’t bothering the young lady. The eldest Winchester is already nodding to that and sends her one of his award winning Dean Winchester smiles, which she takes with grace.

“No the meads fine,” Dean answers, leaning into the bar so that his next words are more private. “I was wondering about that poor sop over there.” He nods his head towards the man in the corner, who seems to be completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Oh..." The brunette’s shoulders drop, obviously knowing the answer before leaning closer, so that her and Dean are closer. "That's Bill Carlton. He lost his daughter about a week ago." Dean makes a surprised face and it spurs the conversation forward. "Some freak accident or something. He's saying there's something in the swamp."

Sam, who was included in on this conversation for good or for bad now speaks. "Do you believe him?"

At this point the woman looks uncertain. "I don't know what to think."

 _"She knows something."_ Castiel's voice comes through strong and Dean trusts the certainty in his tone.

"What is it?" Dean plays the sympathetic angle and it gives him the goods.

"There's just a lot of weird stuff happening."

Sam jumps on the concerned train and gives her his classic puppy dog eyes, “Like what?”

Hunters had the right to ask these questions out front to get right to the center of things but that was something only burn outs did, that or if it was dire. Dean didn’t even like telling town sheriffs who he was, there would be too many questions as to why the second in line for the lands of Lawrence would be mucking it with Hunters. That’s also why Dean avoided cases in Lawrence like they were the plague, he did not need that. He liked this way of getting information, plus, people were less likely to panic, after all, not everyone knew what a Hunter looked like.

Now that Sam had his super powers at work the bartender seemed to break down, whispering. “Well… about a month or so ago, Andra’s husband drowned around the same place.” She bites her lip, “And the inn hasn’t been getting good business either.”

That confuses both Winchesters but Dean’s the one to first speak up, “Why is that weird? I mean it’s a small town.”

The woman is already shaking her head at that, “No, I mean people don’t come out of there… especially if they’re female.” That, of course, attracts Jo’s attention, and Dean can feel her eyes on the back of his head.

“What do you mean?” Sam asks, making the brunette turn towards him, her eyes soft and troubled.

“I’ve just noticed that some of the women that go in there don’t… come back.” Dean wants to push on this but he feels Castiel disagreeing with it in his head, so he reins himself in just enough to converse with Castiel first.

 _”What is it?”_ He asks, really wanting to turn around and see the expression on his friend’s face but controlling himself.

_”I have been talking to Jo, maybe you should check out Bill’s story while Jo and I investigate this inn.”_

_”But she just said **women** were going missing, last time I checked Jo’s a female Cas, she can’t go.”_

Castiel stops the responses and it makes Dean curious enough to turn around. It’s a mistake because Jo motions for Dean to come over.

“Excuse me.” Dean mutters to the female and Sam before pulling himself off of his seat and heading towards the table of two. Both Jo and Castiel stand up but Jo is the one to speak, tilting her head towards the door.

“Can I talk to you outside for a minute?”

Dean sighs, knowing what was to come and _willing_ subjecting himself to it. “Alright.”

The three of them held out into the streets of the small town, people were still moving around at this point, it was only noon but Jo doesn’t care as she turns on Dean. “So there’s two cases here?”

Dean suddenly realizes that Jo probably couldn’t actually hear what he, Sam and the barkeep had been talking about and his eyes snap to Cas. _”Wait did you tell her what we were saying?”_

_”I have exquisite hearing and Jo wished to know what was happening.”_

Dean closes his eyes in frustration, of course. Reaching up Dean grabs onto the bridge of his nose, holding to the sturdy cartilage. “That’s what it looks like.” He won’t lie to Jo, but this was exactly what he didn’t want. He wanted an easy case for Cas to start on and if they were split up, Dean couldn’t promise that.

Jo seems content though, a sure smile crossing her face. “Okay, well I’ll take the one in town and you can go check on the creepy swamp.”

“No.” Dean responds before he really has an argument, which is his downfall because Jo is not letting go of this one.

“Dean.” She starts, adopting the tone she inherited from her mother, “I’ve done hunts by myself before and I won’t be alone. I know Castiel will have my back.”

“But she said they were attacking _females_ Jo!”

“Perfect!” The blonde pipes up, looking all together too cheery for this. “Who better to try and see what it is?”

Dean’s pretty sure his eyes are double their normal size right now. “You _want_ to be bait?”

Jo rolls her eyes and lulls her head towards Castiel, “Will you let it get me?”

“I will ensure your safety.” Castiel clears, nodding in affirmative.

_”Damnit Cas, you’re supposed to be on my side!”_

_”When are you ever on mine?”_

That hit harder than Dean expected it to and it leaves him silent for a moment, the words working through his mind as he tries to digest them. “I don’t like it.” He maintains, his words strong but also leaving a pathway that Jo will most definitely will take.

“Don’t matter! I’m an adult, I can handle this.”

Jo and Dean have a staring contest now, there’s no glares or insults or what have you, between them, just two strong willed people duking it out with stares.

“Fine. But don’t fucking tell your mother or she’ll have my balls.”

Jo’s glad she’s won and smiles, heading towards the door back into the bar. “Not that that matters, you’re not planning on kids anyway.” Dean forgot he had told Jo that, that he pretty much knew he’d never have kids. But that was on one drunken night when he first became a Hunter. It was rebellion against his father, he did _not_ need her blurting it out like that.

The door of the pub closes behind Jo, leaving Dean alone with Castiel for the first time in nearly 30 hours. Neither of them really make a move to head back in and Dean leans against the wall. “I hope you know that if anything happens to Jo Ellen will personally break your neck.”

Castiel’s quiet now, staring at the ground in front of them until racking his eyes up to Dean’s. Castiel’s eyes were the worst, they made you _feel_ things, like he saw every string that makes Dean dance, like he knows where the puncture wounds are. Like he knows who Dean is. Except he doesn’t really, not yet. “What did Jo mean about you not wanting kids?”

It shouldn’t rattle Dean as much as it does when Castiel says it, but it does and Dean’s pretty sure it’s because he just finds it hard to _not_ tell Castiel. It was better to explain himself to the newest member instead of holding it close like with so many others. “I don’t know man…I’ll- later or something.” And once again Dean cops out.

Castiel seems to understand however and just nods, “As you wish.”

They stand there for a moment more before Dean can’t take it, the waiting. “I’m gonna head in, you coming?”

“Of course.” Castiel responds, moving so that he is out of Dean’s way to the door.

The two men enter now to find Jo sitting in Dean’s place, talking to Sam and the bartender. Jo turns when Dean enters and slides off the seat to join him, her voice low enough for only Dean and Castiel to hear. “Sam said we should all stay at the inn at night while we’re doing the cases and than we can split up.”

Dean liked that idea, as night was the most common time for people to disappear and this meant he, himself could keep an eye on Jo. “Good old’ Sammy.” He smiles, receiving a smirk from Jo, she knows she’s won. Dean however, knows there’s work to be done so instead of taking his seat he grabs his glass and heads towards Bill Carlton. Taking the seat next to the older man Dean notes how Cas and Jo sit with Sam now, conversing in low enough tones that no one really can hear them, of course Dean has some idea of what’s going on, especially since Cas was letting the conversation drift over their connection.

 _”So you guys are okay working together?”_ Sam sounds like he’s far away, but his voice is still understandable, just more like an echo.

 _”Yeah of course!”_ Jo’s voice comes across just like Sam’s more echo than real time.

Dean lets the chit chat go to the back of his mind, so it’s still there but not the only thing he’s focusing on.

“Bill Carlton?” Dean asks but the man doesn’t respond, staring at his glass like he was still alone, Dean pushes a little more. “I heard you lost your daughter?”

The older man doesn’t turn towards Dean but he seems to become aware of his surroundings a little. “Sophie.”

Dean frowns, okay well at least he got that, “Yeah, Sophie… what happened?” Dean cringes at the lack of finesse but Bill seems like he’s been awaken a little bit so that helps.

“She’s a damn good swimmer.” Bill mumbles, not excepting the past tense. “There’s no way she could have drowned in those waters.”

Alright, so it was the swamp, or one of the lakes surrounding the area. “Was she tired maybe?”

Bill’s shaking his head, “It was her early morning swim, she was fine.” He takes a deep gulp of his drink and Dean knows he’s done talking about it.

“I’m sorry for your loss Mr. Carlton.”

Bill doesn’t respond so Dean takes a sip of his own drink and heads back towards his brother.

“Do you know about spirits Castiel?” Sam’s asking as Dean gets closer, his voice echoing in Dean’s head while doubling in real life. That was weird. Castiel seems to feel Dean’s confusion and stops the repeat of the words in his head, turning towards Dean before responding to Sam.

“They connect to objects or places and are weakened by salt and iron.”

“Good.” Sam praises, seeming content.

Dean interjects now, ready to get this show on the road. “You kids about ready to head out?”

 _’I am not a kid.”_ Castiel nearly lectures but he stands up from his seat nonetheless. “Yes.”

Jo and Sam also stand up, nodding towards Dean.

“Sweet, let's do this.” Dean grins, walking towards the door, “Have a good one ma’am!” He calls to the bartender who smiles and gives them a little wave.

“Good luck!”

 

Their first stop is the inn, where they remove their bags from their steeds and get a room. They get two rooms with two beds, and a door connecting the rooms. It’s a nice set up as they usually don’t get that luxury.

The bartender wasn’t joking when she said that business was slow at the inn, so that's why they could do this. Dean shares a room with Jo this time, so he can personally ensure her safety at night while Sam and Castiel share the other.

“Now we’re gonna keep this open just so we don’t have any problems.” Dean says, placing a chair so that the door between the rooms doesn’t slam. “Cause the last thing we need is something separating us.”

“Awe, you’re such a romantic.” Jo mocks, making Dean’s ears turn pink for some reason.

“Ha Ha, you could get a job with that humor Jo.”

Jo smiles brightly, accepting Dean’s challenge. “Being a jester doesn’t make as much money as hunting.”

Sam snorts, “There’s no money in this.”

“Exactly.” Jo doesn’t miss a beat as she places her bags down on the bed. She starts to shift through its contents until she finds her extra hunting gear, and placing it on the covers of the bed. She turns to look at Dean, hand on her hip. “We’re gonna go do some recon tonight right? No one is going ganking yet?”

Dean snorts, shaking his head as he throws his own bag onto a small table, not really bothering to settle in as he’s all ready for a good fight. “Well unless you know exactly what we’re up against I think we have to get some more intel.”

It’s time for Jo to grow quiet without a good retort and she finishes adding her knives to the belt around her hips.

Castiel is the only one who seems to be perfectly still, he already moved his bags to a safe location and was now just standing by the door, unsure what to do. Jo notices this as well by following Dean’s eyeline towards the other man and a small smile crosses her lips. She bounds over to the shortest male and hooks her arm under his before he could say a word, “Ready to go on your first official hunt Cas?” Suddenly Dean wasn’t sure if he really wanted Castiel and Jo to do this case together, maybe he should be with Cas? But if something happened to Sammy…. No, Dean had to go with Sam, end of story.

Castiel looks from Jo to Dean, eyes locking like they commonly do with those two. Dean’s the first to speak however, his body turned towards Cas as he points to his brain-buddy. “You make sure she comes out of this alive alright?”

Castiel nods, “We already went over this Dean, I will ensure her safety.”

“Just double checking.” Dean growls, ignoring the death glare Jo is giving him.

Jo is having none of this and sighs dramatically, her head turning to take in Sam. “So this is what it’s like to be the younger sibling.”

Sam smiles, “Welcome to The Younger Sibling Society.”

The female breaks down at this, laughing hysterically at the comment while Castiel turns his head towards Sam, his head tilting slightly as confusion crosses his face. “Should I join this society?”

That made Sam blink and Jo stop her psychotic laughter at Dean’s expense to look at Castiel. Sam asks the question first, “Do you have siblings?”

Castiel nods, as if this was obvious or something. “Several.”

This was news to everyone in the room, even Dean. “Are you the youngest?” Jo prods, her light brown eyes focused on the man she happens to be holding onto.

It’s time for Castiel to take a pause, one Dean recognizes as his ‘I’m-not -sure-what-to-say’ one, but he does eventually answer the question. “On the spectrum of my family's lineage... I am close to being the youngest, yes.”  

Sam keeps up with Castiel’s comment better than Dean or Jo do and he asks the next biggest question on everyone’s mind. “Does that mean you have a lot of siblings?”

Castiel nods, “More than the average household.” His voice gets softer now and Dean knows it’s almost likely a distraction technique. “That is one of the many reasons I sought the temple of the Watcher, as no one would notice my absence.” And right there Castiel earns the sympathy of every single human in the room. Dean, while not the youngest, couldn’t fathom not being close to Sam, to not have that security of his brother and while Jo had no blood-siblings, she had Dean and Sam, who both treated her as a sister. Sam, of course, had Dean and knew the full extent of how Dean envisioned the role of being an older brother.

“Well, ya got us now.” Dean says before he can stop himself, after all, Cas deserved that certainty as well. Sure, he was new. Sure, he hadn’t exactly proven that he’d go to the end of the world with Dean like Sam had, but given the opportunity, Dean knew he would and deep down, that’s exactly why Dean said it.

The feeling of overwhelming gratitude flows from Castiel and nearly knocks Dean over. It was warm and loving and felt like a woolen blanket over his shoulders on a cold day. Like a fire in the middle of a snowstorm, somehow sustaining enough heat to make Dean’s fingers tips itch with warmth. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it, he'd also be lying if he said it didn't frighten him slightly. But Dean also wants more of it, like adrenaline in the middle of climax, it's better having it. But Dean knows he can't focus on that right now, not with all these people around and definitely not with Cas looking at him the way he is.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel rumbles, his voice showing as much of his awe at Dean's words as his mind did. Dean just shrugs, but Castiel understands, he usually does.

"Awe aren't you two cute?" Jo comments, shattering the moment and Dean's pride. She seems to know this reaction was to happen so she quickly sidesteps the inevitable backlash by turning towards Castiel, "Ready to go?"

There's no hesitation in Castiel's affirmative, his eyes moving from Dean's to Jo's face. "I believe so." He rests his hand on the pommel of his sword as if to prove the fact further.

Jo just smiles and nods, "Awesome! So we'll see you giants later." She teases, her arm still wrapped in Castiel's so she can easily drag him along.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Dean calls as the door opens and Jo pulls Castiel out. She flips Dean off without turning around and the door slams behind them, making the perfect dramatic exit. Dean doesn't let it go however and gently reaching out for Cas in his mind, gets his attention. _"Keep me updated on what's going on please?"_

There's a smugness to Castiel's words and maybe it was bad to put Cas and Jo together. _"I already planned on it Dean, but since you asked she is currently 'bitching' about how she is a fully functioning adult and does not enjoy your coddling."_

 _"Ouch."_ The tone Dean’s uses shows he doesn't really mean it and humor comes from Cas. Dean knows he's smirking at that one and it makes the eldest Winchester smile to himself.

"Where do you want to start Dean?" Sam's voice reminds Dean that he is in fact, is not physically alone and that bantering with Castiel might not be the best if Dean wanted to look sane in front of his brother.

Dean clears his throat, shuffling slightly so that his clothing slides into their comfortable spots on his body. He actually walks into Sam's room room now and stares at his brother, ready to get into the grind of hunting. "I figured we'd stop by the sheriff and see if he could shed any light on the the whole kit and caboodle."

Sam nods to that, his bow placed in the sling across his back. "Alright, and we should probably check the swamp and lakes around here later, just to make sure there isn't anything... really weird there." Dean knew what Sam meant, sometimes if it wasn't a spirit it could be witches or any manner of 'call to' beasts that require writings, carvings or even altars. It was always smart to just check.

 

The two Winchesters head out soon after that, walking the small streets until they find the stone faced sheriff's building. Sam actually enters first, but he holds the door open for Dean who then takes lead towards the main desk where the town sheriff sits.

The man sitting at the table was older than both Winchesters, with salt and pepper hair, his face placed into a nearly permanent frown. He looks up when the door opens and stands almost automatically.  “Can I help you boys?”

“Hunter Ford, this is Hunter Hamil.” Dean greets, pointing to his brother when stating the second alias. Some years ago both Dean and Sam had come to the decision they would use different surnames while traveling through Potesta, just to avoid attention or biases from forming.

The sheriff seems none the wiser to the little lie and speaks up, “Hunters? Well it’s an honor boys.” He reaches over and shakes their hands one by one. Being a Hunter, while unprofitable, had one perk and that was that Hunters were largely respected. Well, areas of little congestion seemed to be where Hunters were more popular, while in larger cities they were viewed as nothing more than workhorses.

“Thank you Sheriff…?”

“Sheriff Jake Devins.” The man answers, relaxing into a more comfortable position before continuing. “Now what brings you to the small town of Manitoc?” It almost sounded like the Sheriff didn’t think anything was actually happening and it automatically got Dean’s attention.

“We ran into a messenger on our way down south, he said you guys were having some sort of supernatural activity.” Dean clarifies, his eyes glued onto the man. Dean can’t help himself and reaches out for Castiel’s attention. It works and Dean can almost feel Castiel there with him, except he wasn’t, but he could still hear what was happening due to Dean’s proximity.

The sheriff sighs at that, “Was this messenger a kid in like his early 20s? Stocky with black hair?”

Both Winchesters and Castiel are put off by this but Sam is the one to confirm Jake’s suspicions. “Yes.”

Sheriff Devins is shaking his head, his brow furrowed and sympathy on his face. “That was Will Carlton.” He turns to both Dean and Sam, looking each one in the eye as he explains. “Look, I know the Carltons, I grew up with Bill, but blaming this on spirits or something fanciful like that isn’t going to bring Sophie back. Accidents happen.”

 _”He has doubts.”_ Castiel comments now, a whisper in Dean’s conscious.

“Well, that might be so, but we would still like the deaths records in this area for the last three years.” When John had married Mary, King Campbell and Lord Winchester had a meeting to discuss how to make the job of a Hunter easier. One of these rules made it so it was mandatory in all settlements to write the deaths of townspeople or travelers down. Some would slip through the cracks, or have the date of death wrong due to not being discovered for awhile but they were still recorded.

The Sheriff doesn’t seem too happy about this, but another perk of being a Hunter was having the _right_ to those papers, especially if they could involve a truly supernatural beast. So the older man sighs and drops his shoulders, heading towards a bookshelf. Pulling out a large leather binder the Sheriff heads back over to the two hunters. “These are the deaths from today to when I started my career as a sheriff.”

“What about missing persons?” Sam asks, making the Sheriff turn directly to the younger Winchester. Missing persons was a nearly impossible practice in Potesta, not all the towns had communication with each other and often people went unnoticed because it cost money to send flyers.

“I’ll give you what I got.” Sheriff Devins assures, leaning down into a desk to pull out a couple flyers and written notes. “Lots of these were only reported.” Reported was different than producing the flyers, it was more like alerting the law enforcement than putting them into action. Dean always thought it was stupid procedure to make the concerned family member or friend who files the missing persons report pay for the flyers. But, Dean wasn’t King nor did he have a say in the matter at all, despite his blood relation to the King. Castiel knows Dean’s annoyed, feels exactly why he’s upset and comforts him with soft feelings of comprehension and agreement. It helps Dean keep his tongue.

The eldest Winchester grabs the missing persons reports while Sam takes the folder of deaths.

Dean's about to say something cheeky, he feels it growing in him like a sickness but just as he formulates what to say, the door to the building opens and all three men turn to see a young woman and a boy enter.

"Excuse me." Jake says, moving from around the desk to greet the two. He reaches for the woman, who hugs him gently and hands him a small bag.

"I figured you wouldn't feed yourself so I made you dinner." The squirrelish woman speaks up, talking to the Sheriff while also attracting both the Winchester’s attention. The two younger men now walk forward, making the Sheriff introduce the woman.

“Gentleman, this is my daughter Andrea Barr. Andrea, this is Hunter Ford and Hamil.”

Dean smiles his award winning smile and bows to the female. She gives him a smile, nothing coy but rather amused. “Hello.”

The Sheriff now motions towards the little boy, who is sticking reasonably close behind his mother before introducing of two strangers, “And this my grandson Lucas.”

The boy only peaks around his mother and Dean leans down, so that they are more eye to eye. “Hey Lucas.”

The boy doesn’t even meet Dean’s eyes but instead walks past him, his mother following his silent stroll, muttering a soft ‘excuse me’ as she moves through the two hunters. Dean stand and boys separate, watching as Lucas waits expectantly by a shelf for his mother. Andrea reaches up and grabs a jar of colored sticks, handing it to Lucas as well as some fresh paper.

"Is he okay?" Sam asks, frowning. Dean stays silent, watching the boy, he's not put off by Lucas's attitude, simply curious and thankfully Sam asked the question.

The Sheriff shifts, watching his daughter and grandson before saying anything, “He’s been through a lot, all of us have.” The hunters watch as the little boy starts to draw, his mother watching over him until she is sure he’s comfortable. Once he is settled in Andrea heads back over to her father and the two other men.

Dean feels no need to continue the hunting conversation and instead turns his full attention towards Andrea. She's beautiful in a compact way, she has long dark brown hair which reminds Dean of someone and deep brown eyes that don't remind him of anyone. But he finds her attractive and for that very reason he says what he does next.

"Well, we best be getting off." He starts, his eyes moving to Sam to share something before turning back to Jake. "It was a pleasure Sheriff."

“Likewise boys, if you need any help, let me know.” Jake reaches forward and shakes the hands of both Winchesters in the formal fashion he is supposed to.

Dean now turns his attention to Andrea, a small smile sneaking up his features. “Well, I was actually wondering if you’d be able to direct us to the nearest inn.”

It’s a miracle that no one sees the bitchface that Sam sports for a couple seconds before he schools his face, however Andrea seemed just as convinced. “It’s the big white brick building on the left when you enter town.”

“I didn’t see it. Do you think you could maybe walk us there?”

It’s time for Andrea to sport her own true bitchface but she sighs and nods, “I guess so, if you’re gonna have that much trouble finding the only white building in town.”

Sam snorts at the comment but Dean acts as if he doesn’t hear his little brother, “Thank you ma’am.”

Andrea shrugs and hugs her father, “I’ll be back soon.” Sheriff Devins nods and heads back towards where Lucas is drawing and the group of three head out into the streets.

“You’ve got a cute kid.” Dean starts, literally out of nowhere as the three trample on.

“Thank you.” She says cooly, eyes upon the white building that is already coming into view.

“Kids are pretty awesome.” Dean tries to continue, but this time Andrea doesn’t acknowledge this and instead points to the building.

“There it is, the biggest building in town.” She's got enough sass in the sentence to tranquilize a baby elephant but she doesn't even stop there, "If you find your way to a good pickup line let me know." She turns towards back to the direction they had just came from and Dean watches her go, too shocked to say anything.

"You don't even like kids." Sam speaks up, causing Dean to whip his head towards his brother.

"Yeah I do!" Dean exclaims, making Sam smirk. Dean really did like kids, he just shouldn't have them, that's all. He had experience with kids, after all he did raise Sammy when his mother was on her sickbed. Dean doesn't say this however and instead heads into the inn.

 _"Hey Cas what's going on?"_ This entire time the two had been connected and while they didn't share information Dean could tell the emotions that flowed from Castiel.

 _"We are currently investigating the location. We have found ectoplasm."_ He's emotionless as he does when he's upset, but Dean knows it's not with the case, there'd be panic instead of this cold-shoulder shit.

_"Well, it's obviously a strong spirit than."_

_"I am aware."_

Dean doesn't want to start shit so he directs the conversation elsewhere. _"Where exactly are you guys now?"_

_"In the room, we have done what we can for today."_

Both Winchesters are heading into the building now and towards the rooms they share with the other two. _"Alright, we got the town's death records and reported missing persons."_

_"That would greatly help our case as well."_

_"I know."_

Their conversation dies now, since both know they will see each other soon enough.

"Do you think Jo and Cas found anything?" Sam voices as they walk through the halls. Dean shrugs, unsure of if he should chance telling his brother what Cas had said.

"Even if they do they'll probably need these records to help them."

It seems like a good enough answer for Sam and he nods, "And sticking those two together? I mean it's Castiel's very first hunter case."

Ah, something Dean _didn't_ want to talk about, great. "Yeah well, they all got to learn sometime."

"I guess." Was all the youngest Winchester replied as they neared the door, dropping the subject so neither Jo or Castiel can hear.

They enter the room to reveal both Castiel and Jo sitting on Castiel's bed, “And then he said “I guess I've got fifty one hours-’” Jo stops where she was in the retelling the moment she sees Dean enter. Dean knows that conversation, he had it with Jo a couple months after first meeting her, but things had changed, he never went through with it, Jo was like a _sister_.

“I see the girls are sharing gossip.” Dean comments, grabbing a chair and pulling it over to the two so that he can sit. Castiel seemed unperturbed by the snide remark, but than again, he seems pretty unemotional about anything Dean said and this time not in a good way.

Jo was always ready for a fight with Dean and giving him a rather disgusting stink eye she speaks up, “Just because you hold everything in doesn’t make it better.” She went with a real insult this time and Dean wondered why she was so venomous.

“What crawled up your ass and died?”

“Your attitude.” Jo shot back a second later.

Sam seemed rather tired of the argument and sighs loudly enough to get everyone’s attention. “Come on guys, people are dying.”

Castiel seemed to realize that maybe this is the inopportune time for Jo to rip Dean a new ass and turns so his attention is on Sam and not that green eyed hunter where his eyes had rested the majority of this time. “Are those the death records?”

Sam’s face scrunches up in confusion as he hands the folder over to Castiel, “How’d you know that?”

Dean’s eyes go to Castiel immediately as his heart catches up speed. _”Don’t.”_

Castiel seems completely comfortable under Sam’s scrutiny as he looks directly at Sam, eyes unwavering. “I assumed. Was I incorrect?” _”I am no fool Dean. While I would wish to not lie to your brother these are your conditions of this connection and I shall not disrespect them.”_

It was the most profound and sure thing Dean had heard Castiel just spit out in their heads and it humbles him enough to stay silent, eyes stationed upon Castiel’s face.

“No…” Sam says, a tint of shame in his tone due to his prosecution of Castiel. He nods his head towards Dean, “We also have the missing persons records.”

“Gimme.” Jo says to Dean, holding her hand out to her eldest adopted brother, making Dean realize suddenly that she had been looking at him this entire time. The entire time he was staring at Cas. Shit. He hands the papers over to Jo without a word. “Cas you should probably just give that folder back, we need missing persons more than people actually proven dead.” Jo says to Castiel as she flips through the leaflets.

The blue eyed man nods, handing the folder to Dean, “This is true.”

“So did you guys find anything?” Sam brings up, sitting on his own bed so that they’re in some sort of oblong circle.

“Only that it’s got be some strong spirit, there was ectoplasm by the coal chute.”

“The coal chute?” Sam repeats, a little shocked.

Jo’s nodding at that, “I know it’s weird right?”

“When isn’t the job freakish weird?” Dean comments, tapping the book against his fingers before handing it off to Sam. After all, Dean hated research. Sam rolls his eyes but takes the book, skimming to see if there is anything to help them.

 

The room grows quiet after that, each investigator falling into their groves of research. Sam pulls out all the death records dealing with water while Jo and Castiel pull out all the females that went missing in town.

If Dean's didn't have the connection with Cas he would be as uninformed as the others. However, Dean _was_ linked to the man and could feel the excitement of discovery along with overwhelming fear. "They're all blonds." Castiel rumbles, his voice shocking in the quite.

"What?" All three hunters say insync, turning towards the speaker with varying amounts of confusion and concern. Dean knew what Cas meant, the explanation came to him the second Castiel had even registered the fact, but still Castiel explained, for the benefit of the rest of the class.

"All the women that disappeared here were blonds. Jo is blond." Castiel looks towards Jo, concern folding his brow. He turns to Dean now, eyes locking.

"Maybe we should do these cases together then." Sam starts, which makes Dean nod vigorously, even if his were still trained on Cas.

"Damn right we should." Dean agrees, looking towards Jo since she would probably come at him like a whirlwind.

"Excuse me?" Jo starts and Dean has to count to ten, sometimes she just didn't get it. "Just because I am the literal perfect bait does not make us suddenly incapable of taking care of this haunt!" Jo bites, her voice gaining more venom as the brothers share a doubtful look.

“Jo it’s not that it’s just-” Sam starts, like he’s trying to calm her down.

“No! I don’t want to hear it!” She slaps the papers in her hand down, her back straight and eyes piercing. “I know you’re just bullshitting me! I was hunting before I joined up with you guys and you’re acting like I’m some fucking civi! I can take care of myself!”

“Yeah and what about Cas huh?” Dean shoots before he could even realize it was a bad idea. He should have told Cas he was using him as an excuse. Except Castiel might not believe it because _Dean_ didn't believe it himself. Dean knew Cas was good with a sword, he was good at defending himself as well. But what about the supernatural creatures of the world? Could he actually take that on? Dean wasn’t quite sure yet.

"Dean-" growls out Castiel, voice warning. He didn't get to say anything else on the subject however as Jo comes to intervene their man struggles.

"You guys are acting like your manly tightie whities are in a bunch, get over it. You do realize that Castiel and I aren't children? We can fucking handle ourselves thank you very much."

The room falls into silence at this, like no one dared to continue the conversation. Castiel even locked Dean out of his mind, presenting a thick wall between him and their connection. It unsettled Dean because he _knew_ Castiel was mad and not even just at the most recent fuck up, but before that.

 _"Cas."_ No response. _"Cas."_ Still nothing, the walls stood strong and Dean let it go, turning his attention towards the death records.

“There was some drownings at a ice fishing festival, a little girl drowned a couple months ago and Christopher Barr died on the lake in May." Sam speaks up, making Dean lean over to look at the papers in his hands.

"That sounds familiar."

Both Winchesters search the hand written paper, until Sam makes a sound in realization, pointer finger landing on what he had found. "He was Andrea's husband."  He scans the paper faster, "Apparently he took Lucas out for a swim." He frowns, eyes jumping word to word. "Lucas was on the dock when Chris died..."

"Poor kid." Dean sympathises, voice low enough for it to be conceived as the eldest Winchester mumbling to himself.

Sam nods, "He must has witnessed the whole thing."

It was like a shot to the heart, the memories that flew up at the suggestion. And just like that, Dean remembers the horrible events that took place at Lawrence over two decades ago.

 

Dean had been four at the time and Sam was only six months old when Lawrence was infiltrated by a demon troop. No one really knew what the motive was, or who exactly the demons were, if they worked with the King of Seven Gates or were an independent faction. Whomever they were, they made it into the castle of Lawrence _somehow._ The way John had explained it to Dean when he grew older was the only reason the demons were caught was because his mother, Mary had wandered into Sam's nursery. The details were fuzzy as they were relayed to Dean through years of begging his parents for information but all he knew was the confrontation led to a fire in the nursery and nearly his mother’s demise.

All Dean actually remembered of the actual event, his role in the horrible play, was taking Sammy from his father before escaping the royal wing. John had gone back for Mary and Dean had been left there in the courtyard, standing still as servants and soldiers tried desperately to quench the flames. He remembered watching the yellow flames lick behind stained glass, he remembers the heat and fear of losing both parents, he remembers--

 

 _”Dean.”_ Castiel’s voice cuts through Dean’s thoughts, whisking them away like a breeze does to clouds. Dean hadn’t even notice Castiel’s walls go down and to make matters worse, Dean had no idea how long he was even lost in his thoughts. Judging by the looks he was receiving from all three companions, he knew it had to be a couple seconds.

“I said, we should talk to Lucas.” Sam reiterates, his voice soft and concerned.

Dean wasn’t having any of that mushy shit and clears his throat, standing up to adjust his collar. “Yeah, good idea Sammy.” He doesn’t let Sam get a word in edgewise and instead turns towards Jo and Castiel, pointing fingers at the both of them. “If your end goes tits up you get us okay?”

Castiel has retreated his mind back behind his walls, his face far too stoic for Dean’s liking.

There’s no time to comment towards it, nor does Dean generally want to open that can of worms, but Jo thankfully makes his life easier. “Yes _dad_.” Her voice was full of a spiteful venom that made Dean kinda glad to be leaving. He follows Sam out of the conjoining rooms and takes the lead as they head down the stairs.

Try as he might, he couldn’t escape Sam’s curiosity. "What's going on Dean?"

Dean wasn't having it, and took the stairs two at a time to distance himself from the inquisitor. "Dude," Dean turns to Sam now, plastering his most seriously-done face as he looks his brother in the eye. "You're being paranoid. I'm fine." Sam just sighs, giving his brother a pointed look before letting the conversation drop.

 

The Winchesters are out and about the town only for a couple minutes when they finally run into the very people they're looking for.

There's a small park-like plot of land near the sheriff's building, it has some small unpaved walkways and a few benches, one of which was occupied by a dark haired woman. It's Andrea of course, Dean can see Lucas' blond mop in the general vicinity of the woman. As they near Dean notices the boy still has the colored sticks and paper from the sheriff’s office and he is still drawing.

“Evening ma’am.” Sam greats once they stop near Andrea. The woman turns, expressing her surprise as seeing them. She nods in greeting and looks like she’s gearing up for a response but Dean doesn’t wait for that and instead cuts in.

“Mind if I go say hi to the kid?” Andra nods once again and Dean heads towards Lucas, moving out of the range of being able to hear his brother and Andrea talk. Instead he walks over to the kid, who seems to not notice Dean nearing, Dean knew better though. “Hey Lucas, mind if I join you?” Lucas says nothing so Dean joins the boy, noticing small carved soldiers and their steeds that surround the boy. “Oh man I used to love these things.” He grabs one of the wooden soldiers and makes the sounds of swords flashing, which is surprisingly difficult to do. Lucas doesn’t react yet again so Dean moves onto looking at Lucas’ drawing. There’s several papers covered in colored drawings, one a large dark hole that can only mean the kid is effected by something, the second of one of a red ball on a stone wall. “Well I’ll be damned, these are pretty cool.” He smiles towards Lucas, “Chicks dig artists.” Dean knows Lucas isn’t going to respond to this either and he doesn’t really mind. “Is it cool if I do artsy stuff with you?” Of course the boy stays silent so Dean just grabs an unused piece of paper and one of the colored sticks and starts to draw.

He’s not really paying attention to the drawing but instead on what to say to Lucas, but Dean knows, he knows. “I think you can hear me and you just don’t want to say anything.” He pauses, “What happened to your dad, it was something really bad, and I know how you feel... something happened to my mom a while back.” Another pause, his eyes shooting up towards Lucas, “Did you see something scary?” Lucas only pauses in his drawing, still unwilling to look up at Dean. The eldest Winchester doesn’t falter however and pushes the point. “I know how sometimes you’re afraid to say anything or if anyone will believe you… But I want you to know that I will listen, even if you don’t say anything. You could draw it.” Lucas still doesn’t look towards Dean and at this point has continued on his art.

The picture Dean had been drawing is now finished, it’s nothing that would be hung up on a wall, it’s just four stick figures, but the meaning behind the second-rate drawing is still there. “This is for you.” He holds it out to the boy, his fingers pointing to each figure, “That’s my mom, my dad, me and my geek brother Sammy.” Lucas doesn’t look up and it would hurt any other person, but Dean remembers a time when he was exactly the same as Lucas, where he didn’t want to talk, where he was too afraid to look anyone in the eyes. “Okay, so I know it’s pretty sucky,” He places the picture down in front of Lucas and stands, “I’ll see you around Lucas.”

The eldest Winchester heads back towards Andrea and Sam and this time Andrea starts the conversation. “He hasn’t said a word to anyone even me, after what happened to his father.”

Dean nods, at that, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants, “Kids are stronger than they look, you’d be surprised with what they can deal with.”

Andrea’s frowning, shaking her head at Dean’s comment, “He used to be so different before, he had such life… it was difficult for me to keep up with him but now-” She pauses in her statement, giving a small smile to someone behind Dean. “Hi sweetie.”

Dean turns to discover Lucas behind him, “Hey kiddo.” Lucas doesn’t respond or look at any of the adults but instead just holds up a picture to Dean, his head cast down.

This surprises Dean, he didn’t expect Lucas to really respond to him, especially this fast. “Th-Thanks Lucas.” The boy doesn’t react to Dean’s thanks and turns on his heels, walking back to his original bench.

Dean now takes the time to look at the picture, to register that it’s a cabin near some sort of wooded area, with a lake in the background. Possibly _the_ lake that has been causing all these problems. Dean folds the picture, placing it in his pocket before turning his attention towards Andrea, “I think we should head out, it was nice to see you and Lucas ma’am.” He tips his head slightly towards the woman and he’s not as flirty as before, more concerned with the outcome of what Lucas’ involvement is in this case. He wants to figure this out and doesn’t exactly have time to court.

Sam stands now, heading towards Dean’s side, “Have a good day Andrea.”

“Yeah… you too.” She states, giving them both a curious look.

Dean doesn’t focus on the look and instead turns towards the hotel, “Thankfully I know where the inn is.” He can’t help but tease before heading towards that very building.

 

* * *

 

There's not much any of the hunters can do this first night as none of them know exactly what's going on. Sure, blond females are disappearing from the inn and people were drowning in the lake but they don't know exactly what is causing it and therefore can't react like a proper Hunter should. So instead they sleep, someone taking shifts to ensure that Jo doesn't go disappearing on them either, which she doesn't but she wasn't the only blond in the inn.

When they all wake at sunrise Jo learns from the rather creepy innkeeper that a female named Katherine with blond hair has disappeared from the inn, no payment, no nothing, she's just gone. Dean counted it as a double edged sword, at least it wasn't Jo because they didn't even know how to combat this spirit but at the same time, a civilian was taken and they were innocent in this whole debacle.

That wasn't the only thing to happen that night, as the boys find out within an hour that the lake had taken yet another life, this time Will Carlton, Bill Carlton's son and only remaining heir.

"Great. Just great." Dean grounds out as he reenters the inn room, throwing the written report down on the messy bedsheets. He sighs heavily, rubbing his face and ignoring the looks from the others around him.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that this _whatever_ is going after families." Sam speaks up, his brow furrowed.

"Why you say that?" Dean voices, looking towards his brother.

Sam shrugs, "This just doesn't seem random, two Carltons within a week?" He shrugs again, showing that he's kind of guessing, which happens in this job.

"Let's go check it out." Dean grumbles, running a hand through his hair in aggravation.

"While you guys do that, we're gonna check out Katherine's room." Jo states now, looking towards Castiel to see him rising from his seat.

"I believe that is wise." The blue eyed man comments, his gaze set upon only Jo. Ever since yesterday Castiel's mind has been cut off from Dean's, there aren't walls exactly but more of an agitated "don't" between them, which Dean in all his infinite wisdom, complies to.

"Alright, be careful." He can't help himself and he receives an eye roll from Jo because of it.

"No offense Dean, but the more you say that the more I want to kick you in the nuts."

Dean whistles at that, a smile creeping across his face, "If you wanted to kill me you would have already done so."

"Kicking you in the jewels is different than killing you Dean." Jo shoots back, glaring.

“Eh, whatever.” Dean shrugs, placing his sword in the hilt attached to his side. He knew his indifference would piss Jo off more than anything and she rises quickly from her seat.

She doesn’t give into the temptation of yelling at Dean and instead speaks to Castiel. “You ready Cas?”  

The blue eyed man nods somberly, his sword already attached to his hip. “Yes.” Despite the fact that Dean knew Castiel was fully awake his companion didn’t look it, not with his hair exactly the same as when he woke up. Jo seems to notice this at the same time as Dean and she reaches up to try and tame Castiel’s wild locks. Something twists instead of Dean and he heads towards the door, since both Winchesters were _supposed_ to have left already.

Dean doesn’t look back.

 

This time Sam doesn’t push anything, allowing his brother this rest, which Dean takes gratefully. They’re nearing the Carlton house when conversation is struck up, what with Dean stopping suddenly to frown and push his hands into his pockets. “What is it Dean?” Sam asks as he rounds to his brother’s shoulder to see the piece of parchment he pulls out.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Dean croaks, looking up from the picture Lucas had given him the day before. He holds up the childish drawing for Sam to see the similarities in their surroundings.

“Do you think he can… predict these things?” The youngest Winchester is an equal mess of intrigue and concern for the child as he looks towards his brother.   
“I don’t know.” Dean answers truthfully, “But I think we should take a look around and then go talk to Lucas.”

 

The Winchesters both agree with that and head towards the Carlton's residence. The brothers knew the sheriff had already come by, since he had been the one to leave the report for the hunters. It made it easier for the them to either be there right after the murder or after the locals had left, there was no need for their help, this wasn't something that needed the manpower of the surrounding law enforcement.

Sam reached the front door first, knocking loudly only to receive no response. He knocks again. No answer. "You think he's home?" Sam voices after no sign of life from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." Dean answers as he steps forward and knocks on the door himself, his knocks just as loud as Sam's but a little more violent.

Sam rolls his eyes, "Because he'll answer to that."

Bill Carlton doesn't answer the door and Dean ignores the looks he gets from from Sam because of it and instead starts around the building. "Maybe he's outside." Dean comments to which Sam silently agrees and follows his brother.

They make it around the ramshackle building just in time to see Bill's slouched body on the dock before him. Dean can tell he’s muttering something but what it is exactly alludes him as he doesn’t have Castiel’s hearing. Both Winchester’s start walking with more purpose towards the old man, both equally concerned and they had a right to be, as Bill now stands and heads towards the end of the dock.

As the boys near they can hear the words that Bill now speaks, “I see what you want, you took my family from me and now you want me.”

“Bill!” Dean calls as Sam calls out a “Mr. Carlton!” Neither of their calls stop the older man however as he jumps off the end of the dock and starts to swim towards the middle of the lake with a force of a man who has nothing left to lose. The hunters make it to the end of the dock just in time to watch as Bill gets startled, and then dragged under.

"Shit." Dean growls as the water stills almost automatically, Bill Carlton already gone.

"Should we--?" Sam's sentence trails off, knowing the answer.

They stare over the water for a good couple of minutes before one of them speak up and it's Dean. "We gotta figure out what's going on."

 

* * *

 

The Winchesters don't have much to go on, except this is some sort of revenge thing and therefore had to be a spirit (which they knew from the _very_ beginning. They had the picture from Lucas though, and that's the lead they follow.

 

They make it to the Barr house and enter when Andrea invites them in. "So..." She starts, turning towards the two men. "Not to sound rude but, what are you doing here?"

Dean and Sam don't have to plan this kinda interaction beforehand, they've been in this situation many times, maybe not with a kid that could possibly predict deaths, but still. "I was wondering if I could talk to Lucas." Dean starts, receiving an odd look from Andrea.

"He won't say anything." She comments, and Dean nods.

"I know, but I just want him to hear me out." The confusion that crosses Andrea's face is genuine and Dean pushes forward. "Where is he?"

"In his room upstairs. I'll show you."

Andrea leads both hunters upstairs, her house is older, the stairs creak and the walls seemed worn with time. Lucas' room is much the same, but it seems more... childlike with drawn pictures strewn across the floor and toys on every flat surface.

Lucas sits in the middle of his room, the coloring papers surrounding him as he draws another. "Hey Lucas." Dean greets, kneeling down to look at the boy. Lucas doesn't look up, but Dean doesn't mind, he gets it. "You remember that picture you gave me?" Dean reaches into the folds of his clothing, pulling out the piece of paper Lucas had given him before. He carefully unfolds the paper and holds it in Lucas' view. "Well, I need your help again." Dean pauses to look at the child's face, his eyes soft.

At this time Dean hears the muttered conversation that both Sam and Andrea out in the hall. "I just don't think this is necessary, my husband, the others... it was all accidents."

Sam doesn't falter in his response, but his voice is gentle and generally reminds Dean of a concerned therapist. "Do you really believe that Andrea?"

The woman doesn't respond and Dean turns all of his attention back onto the boy. There are two pictures around him that contain the red ball, one by the stonewall and another floating in the waters of what looks like the lake. "I know you saw something really scary." Dean starts, his voice softer, but still gruff in a fatherly way. "When I was a kid, I saw something really scary and when that happened I didn't feel like talking much either." Flashes of memories sear themselves into Dean's vision, the white lace curtains of his mother's bed rest room, the glass of water crashing on the ground. The endless nights of his mother screaming in pain, the bench in the gardens Dean spent the majority of his time staring into nothing for hours until his father found him. "But I knew I had to be strong for my mom. Because I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day." Dean pushes the painful memories away and remembers his mother is alive and happy with his father. "You don't even have to say anything, just shake your head yes or no. Sound good?"

Lucas reacts for the first time, looking straight up at Dean before handing him the picture he was currently making. It's a little boy holding that damned red ball, this time however he's standing in front of a fenced house, a large willow tree placed in the front with a noticeably gnarled branch. The boy is frowning as he stares straight ahead out of the picture, and sure, it was a kid's drawing and not the Mona Lisa, but it seem felt slightly _creepy_.

Dean takes this lull in one way conversation to reach out to Cas, who is partially dealing with Dean at this point. _"Cas, if you have the chance, could you look at the death records and see if a kid died a couple years ago?"_

He didn't actually expect an answer, let alone the response he receives. _"Jo and I are in the room right now, I will check."_ He's still a little too... formal still, but his annoyance at Dean had obviously ebbed slightly.

"Thanks Lucas, I'll see you around." Dean says as he stands up, slightly grunting when his young bones crack from past wounds. "If you need anything, I'm in town." Lucas, of course,gives no acknowledgment but Dean doesn't mind and heads back to Andrea and Sam.

"Thanks Andrea." Sam starts now that his elder brother has joined the adults.

"Yeah, and if anything happens. You tell us." Dean reinstates to the mother of the quiet boy. His tone isn't flirty anymore, this is serious now, Lucas reminded Dean too much of himself.

"...Alright. "

 

The two Winchesters leave the Barr residence after that and as they walk, Castiel comes up with the information Dean was looking for. Like before in Chion, it's not really words, but more of just knowing. _"There are no deaths of children near the lake, but a boy named Peter Sweeney vanished many years ago and is assumed to have died."_

Dean does respond with words, sort of, sending the feelings in such a way that Castiel understands. _"That sounds like a lead, thanks Cas."_

_"It is no problem."_

Walking next to his brother Dean suddenly stops and looks at the picture in his hands, making Sam look towards him worriedly. "What's wrong Dean?"

"I remember a kid named Peter Sweeney in the death records." He holds the picture towards his brother. "What if this is him?"

Sam makes a face in indifferent agreement, "Best lead we have."

"Alright, well let's go try to find this house." Dean pokes at the picture to put emphasis on his findings.

 

Now that that was decided they start to wander around the town, looking for the very house drawn in the picture. It takes them awhile despite the size of Manitoc, the houses were quite separated, more country than anything really rural, except for where the shops and municipal buildings were located. The house, distinguished by the sickly looking willow tree in the front yard, was closer to the swamps. Dean couldn't help but notice that you had to actually walk past the lake in suspect to even get to the house, which gave him even more reason to believe they were on the right track.

“That’s kinda spooky isn’t it?” Dean jokes as he holds the picture of the house up to the actual one, showing the uncanny resemblance. He doesn't let Sam really respond (not that Sam would to Dean's antics) and folds up the picture to stuff it within his clothing.

They walk to the front door together, and when Dean knocks twice the door opens, revealing a frail old woman. “Oh dear.” She sighs with her hand place on her lower back like she’s in pain. “Suppose you boys want to talk don’t you?” With their shocked faces towards her back the old woman turns back around, heading into the open parlor and sitting down. The Winchesters share a look but both enter, weapons sheathed. The grey haired woman had left the loveseat across from her open, so both boys fit themselves comfortably in the seat.

Sam speaks up now, too curious to not ask, “Ma’am how’d you know we’d want to talk to you?”

Maybe it was her age, maybe it was the large amount of wrinkles that cut her face with shadow but she seemed wise. Wise not in the fact that she knew how to hunt supernatural creatures, not wise in the way that she conversed with dragons, but wise in the fact she was aware of the true nature of the world.

“Well, before I answer that, I believe introductions are in order. You may call me Mrs. Sweeney.”

Being the older brother that he is, Dean answers her calls for names. “I’m Dean and this is Sam.”  

“Nice to meet you.” She positions herself better on her seat before returning to the previous topic. ”Now, no one visits me unless they’ve come to talk.” She answers simply, “And you are not from around here and for that, I can assume you’re here to talk about Peter.”

Dean’s head was swimming suddenly and he reaches out for Castiel; for the stability. Castiel, who normally moves all of his attention onto Dean when they are conversing and not together, doesn’t seem to pay much attention to Dean. There’s a sort of business, a concentration on something else. Probably hunting, Dean guesses and focuses on the old woman. “Peter?”

“My son,” She states, her eyes low with sadness, “He disappeared nearly three decades ago.”

“What happened to him?” Sam asked quietly, his face furrowed in concern.

“When he disappeared… it was during the fights that Lord Winchester was wagging,” Dean’s heart stopped for a second, “His disappearance was caught up in all the war drama, so no one really investigated it not that any of us had any idea of where to start.” As the woman explained more, the more she seemed to become upset, the memories drowning her. “Losing him...it's worse than dying.”

Dean looks towards Sam now, as both draw inspiration from her words. Sam turns back to Mrs. Sweeney first and with his puppy dog eyes going strong, asks the next question. “Did he disappear from the house?”

She shakes her frail head, “No, he was with the other village boys watching as King Samuel’s soldiers marched. He was supposed to come home before the sun was to set. But he- he never…” She stops to grab a lace handkerchief, dabbing at her eyes to compose herself.

“Who were the other boys?” Dean asks, his voice low but more business than pleasant now.

Mrs. Sweeney looks up, blinking and confused by his question, but she still answers anyway. “Well let’s see now, there was Bill Carlton… oh that dear boy with the blond hair… what was his name…?” She’s frowning now, her memory obviously faded over time. “I can’t remember his name, but there was a little blond boy.”

Dean would have loved to get the name of the boy but Bill Carlton's was good enough. Enough to prove that the ghost had to be Peter, just not who was on the list.

Sam's obviously about to push the issue of the older woman's memory when Dean feels a searing fear flash white hot across his connection with Castiel.

 _"Jo was taken."_ Castiel calls over the connection, horror and fear dripping from his voice. _"I am going to find her."_ There was such a sureness in it Dean knew Jo would be brought back to them, but he didn't know about Castiel's own safety.

 _"Wait for us Cas."_ Dean stands up and Sam knows something is wrong. "Sorry Mrs. Sweeney, we have to leave, but we'll tell you if we discover anything about Peter okay?" Dean doesn't wait for a response and instead heads directly for the door, Sam following him and spewing out apologies.

"Sorry Mrs. Sweeney, have a good day."

 

They exit and Dean's already jogging slightly towards the inn, knowing that if he runs too fast he'll be unable to fight properly. _"What's going on Cas?"_

"What the hell is going on Dean?!" Sam asks, his moose legs carrying him faster than Dean's bowlegs can.

"Cas and Jo are in trouble." Dean breathes out. "What? Why? How do you know?"

 _"CAS."_ No response but he's still alive and connected. The connection isn't carrying emotions now, rather colors. Bright reds and electric blues and purples he can't place.

"I just know okay." Dean fires back at his brother, his feet gaining speed.

Sam's not having it and reaches forward, grabbing onto Dean's shoulder and making him stop in his tracks.

"Don't give me that bullshit Dean! I know you! There's something you're not telling me!"

Dean, being the mature man he is, yanks his arm away from his brother. "Sam. They're in danger and the more you made us wait the more of a chance they will die!" Dean's heading back on his path now and Sam finally just follows.

The entire time they're traveling Dean tries to contact Castiel with no real response except for the flow of colors, which seems to be more natural than actual communication.

They enter the rooms they share and notice it is empty. "Cas?!" Dean screams out loud, panic now clearly evident. "Where the fuck are you?!" Dean responds not only out loud but in his mind, pushing his own panic towards Castiel to show him that he needs to respond.

_"There is a tunnel system under the building, used once by miners. I believe he took her down there."_

_"You're there? And Jo?"_ Dean's shoulders relax and he grabs the bags of rock salt located by his bed before turning around and heading out of the room.

_"Yes to both. There was a man by the name of Holmes that lived in this town. He used to kidnap and kill women, and now in death he does the same. He was a miner and that is why I believe he is down there."_

_"We're coming Cas, don't do anything stupid."_ Castiel doesn't respond and Dean pushes on. "There's a tunnel somewhere, he's there."

Sam doesn't even bother asking Dean anymore but simply follows, and when they're outside of the building they find a uncovered manhole that was once covered by forlorn boards that now sat by its side. "Here." Dean states, grabbing onto the decrepit wooden ladder to go down. Sam waits until Dean hits bottom before following, so not to put too much stress upon the wood. It's dark down there and Dean curses himself for not bringing any source of light.

There is however what looks like a small fire towards the right and Dean heads right for it. _"We're here Cas."_

No response, but there is a scream, Jo's scream and Dean takes off now at his full fastness. Ellen would kill him. Dean would never forgive himself. "JO!"

"DEAN HE'S OUT THERE." Her voice responds, cracking from stress.

Dean skids to a halt in front of a large gate where the light shines through to reveal a circular room. There's a pair of eyes looking through a crack directly across the room from him and Dean knows they're Jo's but if she's alive...

"Where's Cas?" He asks as he shakes the gate, looking for a weak spot in the metal. No luck.

"He's _chasing_ Holmes. They went off that way."

" _Chasing_ him?" Sam repeats, looking for some sort of lever for the gate. "Like the ghost is afraid of Cas?"

Jo nods, her eyes disconnecting from Dean's as she does so. "...Yeah." Dean couldn't follow Castiel with the gate in his way and so he hits at it harder, possibly bruising his shoulder.

"Dean." Sam calls for his brother's attention and motions towards a hanging chain that had been severed from the lever at some time. Walking over Dean removes one of the cloth strips from around his leg, and slips it through one of the chain links so that they could get a proper hold onto it. The chain is rusted and probably made a lot of noise going down, but now it was even harder to pull up.

“Shit.” Dean grunts as he puts all his muscle behind moving the chain, once it’s close enough Sam joins and that makes the gate easier to pull up with their combined strength.

The moment the chain is low enough for them to hook it onto a metal hook on the wall they head in and both brothers rush towards Jo. She’s in some sort of furnace thing in the wall and it’s locked by a padlock. “Are you okay Jo?” Dean asks as Sam fiddles with the lock.

“Well, he knocked me out with chloroform so I’m a little dizzy right now, but otherwise I’m just dandy.” She counters, sounding a tad bit venomous. While the two bicker Sam grabs a hammer from the bag slung over his shoulder (Dean wasn’t the only one to grab supplies from the room before heading down there).

The sound of protesting metal comes from farther down the tunnel, where Castiel and Holmes had presumably gone. The connection was there still but Castiel was fading more and more, maybe it was the distance (doubtful) or maybe he was losing concentration on his link with Dean (possible) or maybe he was gravely injured and unable to stay conscious (Dean’s fear).

His emotions seemed to show on his face as Sam answers the unasked question. “Go get Cas, I can get her out of here.”

“How we gonna kill him? Are there remains?” Dean asks as he starts towards the tunnel, turning back to them to see if Jo knew anything. “We couldn’t find anything on his body or any personal objects!” Jo calls out, her voice echoing oddly because of her positioning in the wall.

“Fuck.” Dean growls, turning back towards the tunnel and running into the darkness, where Cas was.

 

It’s so dark down there Dean can’t run, the ground is reasonable flat, and the tunnel is about the size of two men high, but Dean knows about the random holes that appear in mines and he’s just not taking the chance. There had been a time in his endeavor that he dropped one of the bags of rock salt. Dean hadn’t been able to find the blasted thing so he soldiers on, figuring that the rock salt wasn't the only thing he had to stop the ghost. He walks slowly, his feet testing the ground as his brain screams towards the unresponsive Castiel. _”Please Cas, answer me.”_ Even the voice in his head sounds rugged with worry and jagged like rocks.

 _”Dean.”_ It’s like a breath of fresh air, his voice isn’t it’s normal stoic and sounds rather agitated (not towards Dean, Dean _knows_ this, but it’s still Castiel’s voice all the same.

 _”How can I get to you?”_ Dean doesn’t want to sound desperate but he’s lost in the complete _nothingness_ dark and he has no idea what is up or down and would just greatly appreciate seeing Castiel’s familiar face.

_”Stay where you are, I will take care of Holmes and lead you out.”_

Dean wasn’t taking that for an answer and keeps marching on, slowly but surely. Castiel seems to sense this and sighs over the connection but doesn’t respond. Instead as Dean steps slowly farther into the tunnels he sees a bright light along with another clatter of metal but this time it isn’t like it’s on hinges and sounds more like it just dropped. The light is what takes main importance however, because nothing, no candle, no burning castle, no bonfire could ever be that bright. It’s not even red or orange like natural fires give off, it’s white, like clouds on a sunny day.

Luckily it’s not directly facing him and so it lights up the surrounding area while not blinding him completely. It’s still a shock, but Dean acts so he can use the lighting to his advantage and starts off running. Now that he knows there’s really is nothing in his way he makes a beeline for where the light and sound came from.

There’s a large turn in the tunnel (something Dean only knew because of the lighting before) and he makes the proper right to continue down the path. Now he keeps a hand to the wall, gently running his fingers across it to make sure nothing gets in his way. This time it isn’t as much of a black pit as before, there seems to be some form of illumination coming from where the bright light had just shined. It wasn’t the same sinless white as before, but rather that natural orange one would expect with fire. It doesn’t really help Dean see persay, but it leads the way to Castiel, just as the original light had helped him.

The nearer he gets the more things come to light, literally. The metal dropping from before was from another gate that had been disconnected. Unlike how Dean and Sam took care of the last one however, this one had the center of it’s bars burned out, giving enough room for a man to comfortably walk through. Dean steps through the melted bars and watches his footing carefully, making sure not to step on the fallen bars that had made the previous clattering sound.

Looking up now it’s just like the room that Jo was kept in, circular, but this time none of the tunnel entrances were open. Some of them were do to cave ins but Dean couldn’t help but notice that a couple of them were just never finished, just left with the bare imprints of workers.

It also came to Dean’s attention that the room was actually lit. The torches that were left on the walls all burned bright, like someone had doused them in fire to get them lit. Now that he’s in the room and can see everything perfectly he sees something he expected to see. Castiel, his shirt dirty and his hair ruffled with some blood crusting his forehead stands tall with the figure of what Dean can only assume is Holmes in front of him.

The ghost is creepy looking, like most ghosts, except this guy is haggered in all the wrong ways, his face blotchy red with his eyes slightly yellowed from liver failure (if ghosts had livers). His hair is greasy with wiry greys filling the long locks and crazy beard. He’s look more frightening, Dean imagined, if he wasn’t cowering like a beaten beggar.

“Cas…” Dean starts, but is silenced by Castiel raising a hand towards him.

“Not now Dean. Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close. Your. Eyes.” Castiel’s voice is so demanding, intimidating even, that Dean almost does as he’s told right away. He squints first, curious as to what Castiel is exactly about to do and, just like curiosity killed the cat, Dean finds out. Castiel, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of the ghost raises the same hand towards the ghost, receiving a wail in distress because of it. The next thing Dean hears is Castiel muttering something and his palm glows bright, the same bright as Dean had seen before.

Now Dean really does close his eyes, knowing that this kind of voltage would possibly blind him. He hears the screams of the ghost, shrill and pained and then nothing, the light from behind his eyelids dissipating.

Once he's sure the light is gone he opens his eyes once more, revealing Cas in the same place while a pile of ash lays where the ghost was cowering.

"How-?"

Castiel turns to Dean now, his face grimy from the tunnels and the blood caked on his face. "Magic."

It'd be a joke if anyone else said it, hell if Cas used a joking tone it'd be okay. But he was completely serious about this.

"You... can use magic?" Dean's pretty slack jawed right now and Castiel can tell this was maybe something he should have mentioned before hand.

"Yes, but only basic stuff."

"That did not look basic." Dean doesn't believe for a second that white light was basic, he had never seen it before. Magic wasn't an unheard of thing, in the lands of demons and dragons you need a little magic, but it was still uncommon.

"Complicated basic things." Castiel says in way of smoothing over the conversation. Dean rolls his eyes, and he was he vague one, alright. "Come on, we should go find Jo and Sam." Castiel gestures his head towards the door, but not before grabbing one of torches so they could see the way.

 

There’s a silence between them, Dean wanting to know everything about what just happened and Cas wishing obviously not to share it.

“So… you’re a witch?” Dean asks, the walk would take awhile despite the lighted way.

“Wizard would be the proper term for male.” Castiel sighs, “But no, I do not identify with the witch or wizard. My power do not come from nature and the forces around me; It comes from me.”

Castiel might be more powerful than Dean thought. "What else can you do?" Castiel doesn't say anything and the silence is enough to really get Dean going. "Wait, so let me get this straight, just in case I'm confused." Dean's voice is full of sarcasm. "You can heal almost automatically. You can use magic." Dean is now counting these things on his fingers, just to add to his case. "You're stronger than normal people and you can just _kill_ a ghost with a blinding light?"

"Yes." Castiel states, giving Dean no more or less.

"Fuck Cas what else are you not gonna tell me? I can't keep lying to my brother if I don't even know for myself."

Castiel stops and turns, nearly colliding with Dean in the process. He obviously doesn't find this funny. "I have been hesitant to tell you everything because you seemed to react negatively to truly connecting. What is the purpose to reveal myself to you if you will simply 'drop me'?" Cas uses those freaking air quotes again and it'd be funnier if he didn't look so freaking pissed.

"So you hide things from me in hopes that I'll trust you more? Tell me Cas does that _actually_ make sense?" Dean thought it was a pretty good argument.

"Have I given you a reason yet to distrust me? Yes, I have not told you the full extent of my powers, but I have followed your rules. I have defeated the ghost that has threatened Jo's life with swiftness. Have I really done something so distrusting that you assume my joining you is malicious?" There's still is that anger from before, but disappointment shows through stronger and that's what kills Dean.

"So, because I won't see through your eyes or whatever you can't trust me yet?" This was a horrible circle of pointing fingers.

"No. It is because you view this," He motions towards Dean and then himself, "As a strategic move. This is not a friendship to you, and I fear that as soon as I am unuseful you will wish me gone." That got too real too quickly and kind of hit Dean sideways.

"You think that?" Dean's voice is softer, more injured than anything else. It makes Castiel pause in his words, as if he's suddenly unsure.

"Yes?"

Dean's shoulders drop and he sighs, "Dude, I came looking for _you_ didn't I?"

"Yes but-"

Dean's shaking his head, "No ‘but’s, yeah sure we wanted to make sure Jo was okay and Sam's taking care of her now, but I came looking for you the moment I knew I could. This isn't just a like, military move or anything, Cas. You're my friend."

This seemed to break new ground for them, like Castiel couldn't have believed it until it escaped Dean's mouth. It wasn't enough for him to actually be relieved as that seemed it would take some time still, but Dean knows he got somewhere with his comment. He hates chick flick moments, but this, this was worth it because something could finally be fixed and with no real heavy lifting.

 

They eventually make it back to Jo and Sam, who, while they were waiting for Dean and Castiel to show up, had freed Katherine. She was pretty panicky still, but seemed to be more comfortable the closer she was to Sam. Dean notes this as soon as they see the three, their own light giving off a signal.

“There you are!” Jo proclaimed the moment the two entered the light, her hands flying above her head to exaggerate her statement. “What happened?”

This was a big decision time now, he could lie completely to everyone or just wait until later. “Basically Cas and I trapped the fucker back there with rock salt.”

Castiel stands up a little straighter, which is a dead give away to Dean but not to anyone else, so they’re lucky in that respect. He doesn’t comment on the situation however, and presses the conversation onward. “Shouldn’t we get out of the tunnels, show these women some sky?”

It was an openly caring statement and made Dean realize that, yeah, they should. “Good idea, Cas.”

The entire group does not bring up Holmes, not even when they do reach the surface. Instead Sam and Dean both move the boards back over the hole. “How are we gonna stop people from going in?” Sam questions and Dean honestly has no idea, but apparently Cas does.

“I can do it.” He doesn’t give any explanation and instead turns towards Jo, who was standing there looking rather uncomfortable. “Does your arm hurt?” He asks, diverting the attention of everyone towards their previously kidnapped companions. Sam turns to Katherine, giving her a look to ask her the same.

While both Sam and Castiel put on their medic hats (from what Dean sees, Castiel wears it better) Dean works on standing there and figuring out how exactly to tell Jo and Sam what happened. _”Are you really going to seal the tunnel?”_ Dean asks Castiel before he can help himself.

Castiel doesn’t even look bothered by Dean’s random burst and continues to chat with Jo as he wraps up her arm. “I believe a bath would be your next course of action but please do not put this in the water. _”Only if you feel it necessary.” He states simply, acting as neutral as he can._

 _”I’ll tell them.”_ Dean decides, receiving an appreciative feeling from Castiel. Now that was decided, he just had to figure out how to explain Castiel killing a ghost with a bright beam of light.

 

Once Katerine was checked over she separates from the boys to collect her stuff and get the hell out of dodge. The rest of the troop make their way back to the rooms they share. Jo’s already grabbing her fresh clothing and bag of bath soaps when Dean closes the door connecting them to the civilian world. Dean clears his throat now, ready to make the speech he has prepared, except he had no idea how to really start it.

Sam saves him the trouble, “Dean if this is gonna be another excuse I don’t want to hear it.” He assumed partly right, but Dean wasn’t going to make excuses this time.

"I was gonna tell you the ghost is actually gone but if you want an excuse I can do that too."

Sam's head whips towards Dean now, eyes wide with surprise. "What do you mean gone?" Jo turns too, her eyes darting back and forth between Dean and Castiel.

Dean shrugs, playing it off like no big deal, "Yeah, Cas made it combust with magic so we only gotta focus on Peter Sweeney now."

"With magic?" Sam parrots, seeming a little shell shocked.

"Yep."

Jo blessedly speaks up now, removing some of the awkward from the situation. "Well, that's fucking sweet."

It smooths over the conversation rather nicely, and Dean realizes that maybe he should react a little bit more like Jo has. She doesn't seem concerned with this new knowledge, like it's just some extra piece of information about Castiel instead of some hidden fact. Now that was out in the open and Dean was done explaining himself, Jo heads towards the door to the bathing room to drop off her supplies before reentering the room. "I'm going to get some water for a bath, do you guys need me to join you for your case?"

Dean's already shaking his head, "Nah, you rest, you really got the short end of the stick today."

"Thanks for noticing." She sasses back, exiting the room in search of warm water. Now that the topic of Peter Sweeney has been brought the remaining boys start to talk about their next step.

"So we know that Bill probably had something to do with Peter's death but Mrs. Sweeney said something about a blond haired boy, should we start there?"

Dean shrugs, plopping himself on Castiel's bed so he can relax and throw ideas back at Sam. Castiel joins Dean on the bed, sitting reasonably close. Close enough for Dean to feel the heat of his skin.

"Cas. Personal space." Dean comments, giving Cas a pointed look.

The dark haired man moves slightly away, muttering out a "Sorry."

Dean doesn't respond to that out loud but instead pushes the feeling of 'mistakes happen' across their connection before answering his brother's question. "Well, since everyone from that generation has grey hair now, it'll be a little difficult to tell who it exactly was." Dean rubs the stubble attached to his jaw, the rough feeling giving some relief to his mental agitation.

"Maybe the sheriff would know something about this Peter? Has he made any mention of moving to this town?" Castiel suggests, looking back and forth between the two Winchesters.

Sometimes lawmen move to a new town once they have their training, but it's rare since they usually just understudy the current sheriff of their town until they're ready to pass on the torch.

Sam's nodding in agreement, impressed by Castiel's suggestion. "Yeah probably, it's a good place to go." Both he and Dean now stand, grabbing some simple weapons.

"Let's hit the road than." Dean grunts, nodding his head towards the door. "You coming Cas?"

Cas, who hadn't moved from the bed like the boys had, looks up towards the eldest Winchester, his eyes questioning quietly.

Dean gives a curt nod and the other man rises fluidly, walking towards them and the door.

 

They leave the inn, passing by Jo who's got two employees walking behind her with steaming buckets.

"Don't burn yourself!" Dean shoots at her when they start to separate from each other and Jo laughs coolly.

"Speak for yourself!" Jo counters, making little sense to Dean at this time. He throws the remark from his mind, thinking it's just some horrible comeback.

Sheriff Jake Devins is actually still at the office, despite the fact that the sun should be setting soon. He looks up in time to see the three men enter, looking a little confused now at the fact they had added yet another man to their troop.

"How many Hunters are in this town?" He comments in some manner of making a joke, except he sounds slightly annoyed at the fact.

Dean shrugs and takes the vague threat route, "As many as there needs to be."

Sheriff Devins' eyebrows rise, crinkling his forehead. "Well, what can I help you boys with?" The Winchester brothers don't need to communicate through their brains to know who's going to play good cop and who will play bad cop, they have a system.

"Where you around when Peter Sweeney went missing?"

It takes Jake a moment to collect himself and Castiel's body straightens next to Dean. _"He knows something."_

Dean frowns, his eyes darting sideways towards Castiel before looking back at Jake Devins. _"How you know?"_

 _"I just do."_ Castiel responds, his eyes locked onto the sheriff. The Sheriff himself seems to be avoiding Castiel's gaze as hard as he can, something both Winchesters pick up.

"I was just a boy when that happened." Jake frowns, a little faked, "Why does that matter?"

Dean picks up on the attack, his words more aggressive than Sam's gentle curiousity. "You might not know this, but as a Hunter sometimes we need to look way back, uncover some dirty work done decades ago, sometimes centuries." The sheriff gets paler and more defensive, just like Dean knew he would.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

And now for the switch, where Dean's aggression would be put to the wayside for Sam to come in with emotion.

"Of course not Sheriff, but we would like to know who ran with Bill Carlton in his childhood."

"You think _Bill_ killed Peter?" No one says anything and Jake seems to be infuriated by the assumption. "Bill was a good man! How dare you come into _my_ town and insult our dead!"

"Bill wasn't dead when we got here." Dean shoots back, making Jake’s grizzled head whip towards him.

"What are you implying?"

Sam.

"Nothing sir." Sam's playing his part flawlessly, his puppy dog face in full gear. "Just that, if anyone was involved with the death of Peter Sweeney it seems their family is killed off before they are."

Dean steps up to the plate now, adding in the rather accurate threat. "And it doesn't seem like Peter's stopping, not until all those at fault are dead."

The sheriff isn't having it, not anymore and he slams his fist on the table, "That's it! I want you boys out of this town now!"

Oh did Dean love this part, "Sorry sir, but you can't kick us out. We're on a job. You out of all people should know the rules."

"Then get out of my office!" Jake roars, which is in his legal right since the haunt isn't taking place there.

"We're leaving." Dean states, looking directly into the eyes of the sheriff. "But we ain't leaving this town till this is stopped. Innocent people are dying. Come on Sammy." Dean nods and they head towards the door. Luckily, as Dean imagined, Castiel moves at the same exact time as Dean, their shoulders nearly touching as they leave. Exiting the three now are free to converse the actual case and where they intend to go now.

Dean sighs heavily, it was fun to play good and bad guy but they still upset the law so that'd make life a little more difficult. "Maybe Lucas has the next place Peter's gonna hit, we should check up with him." It's as good as they're gonna get for getting information, since the sheriff was now at odds with them.

They all seem to think it’s a good idea and Dean starts walking towards the general direction of the house. “Smooth move by the way.” Sam comments as they start to make their way.

“What do you mean?” Dean plays coy, but he’s pretty sure Sam’s talking about the Sheriff; Dean was right.

“You could have done without being so… assertive. Maybe he wouldn’t hate us as much.”

Dean shrugs and tries to come up with a good, sassy, comeback but he’s silent just a little too long for Castiel, who comes to Dean’s defense surprisingly. “I think it actually helped prove the Sheriff’s guilt. Didn’t his son in law die out on the lake just when this started?”

Dean didn’t think of that and it suddenly made sense. “Andrea is Jake’s daughter… if he’s cursed-”

“She’ll be next.” Sam finishes, looking over at his brother with a horrified look. They don’t share any more words and instead all take off running towards the house. This was in a way, more serious than Jo, because at least Jo knew how to defend herself against supernatural creatures. But these were civilians, and there was a child involved and that made Dean run even faster.

 

By this time the sky is settling into the darkness of night the boys reached the house. It’s that time of day when it’s harder to see things but you can still see them without a torch. They make it to the Barr residence within ten minutes and when they get there they are sadly not disappointed.

Lucas has just burst out of the house, breathing heavily as he runs straight for Dean. Dean picks up speed he didn’t know he had to get closer to the kid. “Lucas wasn’t wrong?” The kid is essentially hyperventilating at this point but motions uselessly at the house before running back in, Dean on his tail. Sam and Castiel follow Dean and Lucas in and they all make it to the second floor, where Lucas starts to bang on a closed door.

Dean grabs Lucas by the shoulders and directs him out of the way. “Hold on kiddo.” Lucas listens and waits as Dean bashes his shoulder into the door. Doors were thick beasts and Dean kinda hates them but he eventually gets the thing open and rushes in with Sam and Castiel hot on his heals.

Andrea, who had apparently gotten into the bath was under the water, struggling with some unknown force. Both Castiel and Sam, whose balance wasn’t ruined by bashing into the door both go straight for her and with their combined strength, get her out. Castiel however is the one to shield her body from any indecency.

Dean’s breathing heavy and both his partners are drenched in water from the splashing but they can take a break now, the girl was safe and her son was right out in the hallway.

Castiel, who is now gently patting on Andrea’s back has her bent forward enough for the water in her system to leave and she breathes in shakily.  “Wh-what happened?”

No one responds, but that's because Lucas is watching and Dean personally doesn't want to scare the kid.

Castiel, who Andrea has taken a real liking to, gives her a towel and helps her up once she is covered. “We will explain once everyone has settled down.”

She seems to understand and nods, “I'd like to get dressed than.”

She leaves the room and now Dean's attention is turned onto Lucas, who's standing in the hall, wide eyed and pretty freaked out.

“Hey Lucas.” Dean greets, nearing the boy slowly so not to scare him. “Your mom is fine and we're here now. We're not gonna let _anything_ happen alright?”

Lucas nods once and in a surprising display, latches onto Dean, his arms circling around Dean's lower torso. Dean doesn't hesitate to reciprocate the hug and gets down on his knee to hug the kid.

At least they knew who was next on the list of people Peter Sweeney intended to kill.

 

When Andrea was dressed and Lucas had finally unlatched himself from Dean the adults congregate in the kitchen. Lucas had gone into his room by this time so everyone was free to speak about exactly what was going on. Some time during the whole ordeal Castiel had introduced himself to Andrea and she seemed to stick around him, like he naturally gave off a protective force, which Dean guessed, he did.

“So you're saying that there's a ghost that's killing the families of the people who have wronged him?” She asks, shock peppering her voice as she pours hot water into a couple of mugs for tea.

All three men nod but Sam is the one to speak up. “He went after Bill Carlton's kids before Bill himself and now he went after you…”

Andrea drops the spoon she had in her hand to look up at both Winchesters. “Are you saying my dad killed someone...when he was a kid?” There was obvious doubt in her voice, “My father is a good man.”

Dean gets it, people make mistakes, no one's dad is perfect, he knows first hand but when mistakes are swept under the rug and innocent people die… he can't stand for that. “We believe Peter is inflicting the same amount of pain that his mom had to go through.”

Andrea makes a face but says nothing more on the topic of her father's innocence. Instead she turns to the topic of the ghost itself. “How do you even kill a ghost?”

Ah civilians, they were so naive. “Normally you just torch the bones, but sometimes it's an object.” Sam answers, happily informing anyone he can about how to protect themselves.

“But we don't know what is keeping Peter here, since his body was never discovered we need to know where it was left. Because there _has_ to be a body.”

Castiel's head twitches slightly, as if he was trying to hear something better. Dean picks up on it and watches as Castiel leaves the room to look out in the hallway.

 _”What is it?”_ Dean asks his dark haired companion, his eyes on the entrance of the room where Castiel had disappeared.

_”The door opened. I believe it was Lucas.”_

Dean's not going to even chance this and follows Castiel out in the hallway, both walk towards the door and look out from the glass surrounding the frame. Sure enough, there's Lucas, walking right towards the swampy part of the lake.

Dean opens the door but doesn't advance, not yet. “Lucas!” He calls, attracting both Andrea and Sam. The two of them enter the hall and the moment Andrea sees Lucas continuing on his walk she calls out herself.

“Lucas!” He doesn't turn around and she doesn't hesitate, running straight for him, shoeless. The hunters follow suite (except they do have shoes on) and start after the boy, Cas hot on their heals.

Lucas isn't running himself but he apparently gets to where he wants to before anyone reaches him. He's by the side of the lake and reaches over for a red colored ball that bobs in the gentle water waves. He struggles a bit since the incline is intense but he finally makes a grab for it and it moves out of his grasp, sliding across the water into the lake farther.

“Lucas wait!” Sam calls, but it's too late, the boy falls in.

It seems fine for a second, it really does, but as soon as Lucas grabs the evasive ball he gets pulled under.

“Lucas!” Dean, Castiel and Andrea screamed in near unison. The situation itself had to get worse, of course it did, because no sooner has the water splashed around Lucas’ form than Sheriff Jake Devins appears, looking mad as hell that the three men are there.

Dean doesn't give a shit at this point and jumps into the water, swimming directly for where Lucas had gone under. Sam in the meantime turns to the Sheriff while Castiel restrains Andrea from running into the lake after her son.

“Andrea you will only make it harder. The ghost is going after you and your son, he will definitely get one of you if you both go in.” it stops Andrea but the Sheriff is looking pretty terrified now.

“What's going on?!” He yells as Sam creates a barrier between him and the water. Sam is no longer playing games and he has his serious face on.

“Because of your involvement in Peter's death he's hunting your family!”

Jake watches Dean come up empty handed from his search and pushes Sam back. “We didn't mean to do it!” He exclaims as he stops by the water's edge. “It was an accident Peter!” Dean's stuck in the water right now and determined to find Lucas, so he dives under once again. It's in this exact second that Jake steps into the water, swimming directly for the center of the lake. It was impossible for Dean himself to hear what was said as he was underwater at the time, but Castiel's hearing enables Dean to hear Jake’s words like he was standing with Castiel. “Take me but leave Lucas! He doesn't deserve this! Pleas-” Jake’s voice is cut off and Castiel's consciousness relays that Sheriff Jake Devins has been taken underwater. The very second Jake is taken under Dean sees Lucas’ arm from out in the muck. He grabs onto the arm and guides his small frame to his so he doesn't get injured in transit. Pushing them both to the surface took a lot of strength from Dean, he didn't think he'd get to the top fast enough. Lucas was under for at least a minute. Dean suddenly feels a surge of power, not from his body or his mind but from Castiel. Like he somehow infused Dean with his own abilities. Dean has never been so grateful in his life as he breaches the surface of the lake. He automatically starts to kick towards the beach and to his surprise, Castiel is jumping into the water now, swimming out to meet Dean.

They wordlessly exchange the boy so Dean has less to carry. Castiel, who does seem to be hopped on some supernatural power, makes it to the shore with Lucas like it was a walk in the park. Dean was trudging behind Cas now, he wasn't going to stress his body out anymore, he didn't need to. Lucas was now on dry land and it wasn't like Peter was going to attack Dean, not that Peter was even around now with the death of Jake Devins.

Castiel is now focusing on getting the water out of Lucas’ body and breathing again. “Someone help Dean.” Castiel orders even though he _knows_ Dean can make it. It's a classic case of distraction as both Andrea turn to look. Dean is still staring straight towards Castiel and sees a glow coming from his hand. The very moment the glow comes, it fades away and Lucas coughs out the water, his breath heavy. Andrea and Sam of course turn back to the boy but completely miss the little miracle Castiel just performed.

Dean didn't though and he's also thankful that Castiel knew it would turn everyone's attention away from Dean getting unceremoniously out of the lake. The green eyed hunter staggers onto the shore just as Andrea wraps her arms around Lucas and just breaks down.

 _”It must be hard.”_ Castiel states, watching the two interact. Sending a confused response Castiel continues to explain for Dean. _”She almost lost her life, then her son’s life and now she truly has lost her father. But her father is also the reason her husband is dead. There must be a lot of mixed emotions.”_

Dean didn't think of it that way and he has to agree, nodding slightly so Castiel can see his outwardly agreement.

 

The troop of five take the short hike back to Andrea's house and the everyone stays until they know everything is fine. Part of the Hunter way was to do a psych test of the victims just to make sure they’re okay. Andrea’s shaken up but she’s mentally fine, just gonna have an altered memory of her father. Lucas, still didn’t say a word, but he seemed much more attentive now, eyes flicking to each speaker. He does, much like his mother, seem to like Castiel because he does pay attention to him and Dean a little more than Sam. But hey, Dean pulled him out of the water and Cas brought him back to life.

While Lucas doesn’t say anything now, Dean has faith that within the next day or so he will. Since all the hunters were dog tired they probably wouldn’t leave until tomorrow morning or even afternoon. Dean could quickly check on the boy before they left.

With that thought Dean stands, fixing his shirt while his brother and Castiel take the cue and rise as well. “We best be off. We’ll be leaving around late morn.” Dean mentions, making Sam nod as he totally agrees without words that sleeping in sounded nice.

It’s at this time that Lucas makes a move and rushes towards Dean, his arms encircling the unsuspecting hunter... “Thank you.”

It's so quiet and gentle that Dean thinks he made it up for a second, but Castiel gives off the vibe that, indeed Lucas just _said_ something. Guess he got his voice chords back, that was good. “No problem Lucas, you made your dad proud.”

 

The moon, which they could blissfully see (Dean had missed it while in Manning) was a good distance up in the sky when the boys finally reached the inn. “Think Jo’s out of her bath yet?” Dean teases while they climb the stairs to the room.

“The water has to be freezing.” Sam replies, smirking.

“Guess we’re gonna find out.” Dean says as they reach the doors, Dean picks his door of course instead of the one that Sammy is renting, and opens the thick wooden door. Jo’s actually already in bed and makes an obvious yawn at their entrance.   
“Finally, I was wondering if I needed to save all _three_ of your asses.” She puts emphasis on the fact there was three of them, basically hinting it would be ridiculous of all three of them to be in trouble.

“Yeeah,” Dean heads towards his bag and grabs some blessedly dry clothing. “That’s why you’re in bed.”

Jo shrugs, watching as all of the men now separate to do their own thing. Dean’s changing from his semi-drenched clothing as Sam and Castiel both head towards the room they share, undoubtedly getting changed from their own dirty clothing. “I see you two enjoyed your own baths today.” She comments sarcastically, noting that both Dean and Castiel look like previously drowned rats.

“Yeah well, I had to jump into a lake to save a kid.” Dean responds from behind the wall he had moved so not to show Jo or anyone else his bare ass.

“And I had to save Dean.” Castiel comments and by the stars he actually sounded like he was _joking_.

“No you didn’t!” Dean bites back, rather indignantly. No one says anything for a second and then, as if on cue, both Sam and Jo break out into laughter.

 _”I know.”_ Castiel comments simply over their connection and Dean nearly chokes. Asshole.

The group banters a little more as they all settle into their sleepwear and comfort.   
“Guys can you be a little more quiet I’m trying to sleep here!” Jo throws at them once. Sam makes a comment towards how Dean should really get his beauty sleep, which Dean claims is just Sam projecting his own wishes. They do settle down eventually and fall into the quiet of restfulness.

Jo is the first one out, she was the most comfortable, but it takes Dean a minute; his brain going a mile a minute about the day’s events.

They would have to send a messenger or a bird to the capital telling them they need to instate a new sheriff. They would also have to get to Whitefish soon, if Rufus was having problems they shouldn't dawdle for too long, though they did save two lives today.

He’s actually entering the comfortable space between wakefulness and sleep when he hears the voices.

“Sam, are you sleeping?” It’s Castiel’s voice, he hasn’t bothered closing the connection but instead just holds this conversation away from Dean, so Dean has to depend on his own person to get the information.

“Not yet, what’s up Cas?” Sam’s voice is sleepy and if Dean didn’t know the guy inside and out, he wouldn’t have been able to make out the words.

Castiel’s voice gets quiet and Dean bets Castiel could just ask whatever he was about to in Sam’s head, but he can’t. Oh the irony. Dean actually doesn’t hear Castiel’s question but whatever it was makes Sam’s response sound surprised. He can hear some of the words in Sam’s response but he doesn’t exactly make sense, “....there are times I think he’s….” inaudible, “...I wonder sometimes if it’s just an…”.

Dean really wants to know what his brother and brain buddy are discussing but at the same time he doesn’t. It’s obviously about Dean, he can feel it, but maybe it wasn’t the best to get involved. Cas had a right to have private conversations with the others, especially if Dean wanted the same.

Castiel says a short response and the both of them fall into silence. Dean thinks it’s the end of the conversation and lets himself be pulled into sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Does Dean usually flirt with the women in the area of cases?” Castiel asks, his voice softer, he knows Dean’s awake, he also knows that Sam is pretty attentive right now, probably being kept up by the day’s events.

Sam responds how Castiel expects, shocked. He can feel it in Samuel’s aura, even without the other knowing. Sam sighs and does the exact opposite of what Castiel believed would occur. “Most of the time if they’re unattached and not actually _involved_ in the case. There are times I think it’s his favorite part of being a Hunter but I wonder sometimes if it’s just an act of freedom. We were never able to act this way back home.” The information reaches Castiel but he doesn’t let himself react and instead whispers out a simple ‘ah’. Sam doesn’t respond, his own mind probably going back to his previous thought.

There’s a long break in which Dean falls asleep and Castiel and Sam are truly now alone.

Castiel wants to ask Sam everything, he wants to know everything about how this well oiled machine called The Winchesters worked. Castiel is ever so slightly afraid of asking Dean, for fear that Dean might take it wrongly.

Sam however, is the one to actually speak up after the several minutes of silence. “When we were with Andrea, Dean wasn’t flirting with her. He dropped that as soon as she actually became involved in the case. So how did you know about that?”

Castiel actually had a convenient truth for this but it made him a little sick that it wasn’t the exact time Castiel had found out. He knew the moment Dean took that flirting tone with Andrea, he could feel the interest rise in Dean, even if Dean didn’t know he let it show. It turned Castiel’s stomach and he just didn’t want to think about it.

Andrea had actually brought up Dean’s flirting to Castiel when they were alone. She basically had asked the same thing as Castiel, ‘Is Dean one of those ‘flirt with anything that walks’ kinda people?’.

It dug at Castiel’s insides despite his best attempt to ignore it but he covered for Dean, feeling sickly. ‘Not to my knowledge, no.’ Andrea had then went on to explain Dean’s horrible fail at flirting.

Castiel now speaks up to Sam, “Andrea told me in passing.”

“Oh.” Sam responds, finding that completely plausible, since Andrea seemed to hang around Castiel more than Dean or Sam himself. “Does that… bother you?” Sam asks, unable to hold back the question. Castiel doesn’t respond and it makes Sam shift in his bed to look over at Castiel. “Why?”

Castiel sighs, “I have never really understood the intense need to bed people, I feel as though it should be more of a bond than physical. I simply do not wish for him to get hurt.”

Sam laughs as quietly as he can, shaking his head and letting his shoulders drop, “Like I said Cas, we never got this back home. I think he’s just living the life before he has to take the throne.”

Castiel forgot about that, he completely forgot that Dean was some sort of heir to the Winchester throne. “And he will have to marry a woman of the courts choosing?”

Sam shrugs, “I’m pretty sure Dean’s not going to let _anyone_ tell him who he can and can’t marry. Back in the day maybe, but now? Not at all.” Castiel nods at this and Sam can see it in the light from the moon outside.

“What about yourself Sam?” Castiel was curious, yes he and Dean did have a profound bond, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be curious about Sam’s life wishes.

Sam shrugs, “I have less restrictions than him I guess, but my dad would still prefer if I married into a well to do family.”

He doesn’t seem too happy about that and Castiel points out this fact. “But you would like to have all options open?”

Sam is the one to nod now, a small smile crossing his face. He drops back onto his pillow now, signalling it was time for sleep and Castiel can’t help but agree. “Goodnight Sam.” He calls quietly.

“Night Cas.”

 

* * *

 

When Dean wakes up both Jo and Castiel are already up and out of the room. He doesn't bother looking for them and instead changes into his traveling gear. Once that's done he collects all his discarded personal objects and shoves them into his bag, all except his weapons, which he places on his body for the journey.

Just as soon as he has nothing left to do the door opens and Jo walks in carrying a couple of bags a grin on her face. “Brought breakfast!” She calls, Castiel trailing behind her, carrying another bag of what Dean presumed was more food.

Dean hears Sam stur now so Dean doesn't feel bad for getting first picking. “What’d you get?”

They all eat without much hassle, though it's pretty funny that Sam is the only one eating in his pajamas. Once they finish devouring the food everyone save Sam heads to the stables to dress the horses.

“So what's the plan Dean?” Jo asks, strapping Reo up in his saddle.

Dean, who is doing the exact same thing as Jo, shrugs. “I want to stop at the Barr’s house but after that I figured we should start to get serious about getting to Whitefish.”

“Ight.” Jo says in passing, focusing more on getting Reo ready than continuing the conversation. Instead of standing around and feeling useless Castiel has started to dress Stanford. Funny how Cas said horses didn't like him but Stanford seemed completely comfortable with this ritual and Castiel performing it. Dean doesn't comment on it but Castiel looks up all the same, especially since Dean hasn't bothered hiding the thought from Castiel.

He doesn't comment but gives Dean a rather exasperated expression, which makes Dean chuckle because it was kinda adorable...in a completely heterosexual, you're my friend sort of way of course.

Sam shows up once all the horses are basically packed up and ready to go. He had done last looks of the room but came baring only his bags.

Everyone hops onto their respective horses at this time, since the gang is all here and ready to leave.

Sam seems to know that Dean wants to make the pit stop at the Barr’s house because he shows no surprise when Impala and Reo are steered in that direction.

They're on their way towards the residence when they actually run into Andrea and Lucas, both carrying bags. They slow the horses to a stop and Dean jumps off of Impala to converse with the Barrs better.

“We ah, packed you guys lunch. We didn't know there was another hunter but there should still be enough for all four of you.” Andrea greets, smiling sheepishly towards Dean.

Jo makes a sound to show she doesn't care and shrugs easily, “It's no big deal.” Dean knows that he has to share with Jo, she'd never live it down otherwise, especially when they get back to the Roadhouse.

“Thanks, it's still awesome.” Dean wasn't lying, any food was good food.

Andrea hands over the bags to Dean now, and he hands them to Castiel, who in turn, hands them to Sam for him to place on Standford’s back. Dean looks back towards the woman and smiles, she was pretty but he could see the stress he placed on her shoulders because of her father’s death. The Sheriff was being a dick but him dying shouldn’t have been the answer. Dean’s eyes travel down to Lucas, who looks like he’s gotten more color over the past day.

The eldest Winchester lowers himself slightly so that he is eye level with Lucas, a smile gracing his own features. “How you doing kid?”

Lucas grins towards Dean, “Mom made cookies today!”

Dean smiles at that and gives a quick look towards Andrea, only to look back at Lucas. “Sounds awesome Lucas, don’t eat too many of them at once.” He smiles once again, receiving one in return, before he rises and looks towards Andrea.

“I actually ah…” She speaks up, pulling Dean’s full attention towards her. She leans in now, placing her lips against Dean’s softly. “Thank you.” He’s not sure how to react, yeah he thought Andrea was pretty and sweet but he had something to do with her father’s death. Plus, he just didn’t feel _into_ it. Not that he shows that to anyone, Andrea included.

They separate and Dean gives her a warm smile, or what could be viewed as warm to the outside world. “We best be going, gotta save people and all that.” Dean says as he steps back towards Impala and Castiel. Castiel, who now that Dean remembers him, isn’t giving anything over their brain waves, Dean didn’t even notice the wall go up but feels it now.

“Have a safe trip everyone!” Andrea wishes as both her and Lucas turn back around to their house. Dean doesn’t see this however, because he sneaks a look towards Castiel while everyone else is distracted. Castiel is looking at Andrea, waving to her with a smile on his face. But Dean knows something no one else does, that’s not Castiel’s real smile. Dean hadn’t really seen Castiel’s fake smile but he knew what his real one looked like and this was so far away from that it was on another planet. Dean looks away and jumps onto Impala’s back, being cut off now from casually glancing at Castiel’s face to see what the hell was going on.

“Get home safe!” Sam calls after the two remaining Barrs, completely oblivious to the lack of communication between his brother and Castiel. Once the two are far away enough for Sam to move Stanford safely he heads towards the direction of Whitefish with both Reo and Impala following. Dean however has his black beauty move a little slower so he takes the rear of the traveling party.

Once Dean passes from both Jo and Sam’s peripheral vision he turns around to look at Cas.

Castiel, bless his soul, tries to pull off a genuinely confused face, it doesn’t work and he looks rather like an agitated owl, what with his neck wrapped in a loose dark fabric. ‘What is it?’ Dean mouths and he knows Cas doesn’t understand what he just said, so he would have to break the wall between them.

It works.

 _”What did you just say?”_ Castiel asks, his voice even. Dean has to turn around now, and feels comfortable enough to pick up a little speed so he’s neck and neck with Sam.

 _”What is it?”_ Dean repeats.

_“What is what?”_

Dean rolls his eyes with some level of amusement, he’s pretty sure Castiel actually didn’t understand the question in the context he used. _”What is wrong?”_ At least he knew Castiel couldn’t not reply, not without Dean stopping the entire party.

_”Nothing.”_

_”Bull shit Cas.”_

Castiel sighs outwardly now and Sam’s head turns towards the two. For some reason _Sam_ seems to understand what has Castiel in a bad mood because _he’s_ the one to save Castiel from this conversation. “Do you know why Whitefish is called that?” Sam asks Castiel, a sympathetic look on his face. _But for what reason?_

Castiel nods, “I know the legend.”

Jo speaks up now, “There’s a legend to _Whitefish_?” She sounds shocked, Whitefish was old, one of the oldest structures in all of Potesta because of it’s location towards Seven Gates but it was a little hard to believe there was a legend surrounding it.

“Long before the humans even thought of abusing the powers of the dragon and rider, one such pair moved there. Many times this dragon would stay in the lake for long amounts of time, due to the heat of the sun.” He doesn’t seem too invested in this story, like there’s a sort of disgust towards the dragon and it’s rider. He still continues however, because the legend was obviously not done. “Because the pair were not exactly the kindest of people, many people feared those lands. They spread rumors of a large white fish that devoured those who were too adventurous.” It’s a pretty crazy story and Dean kinda doesn’t believe it, especially since he’s never heard this before. Dean must have strongly felt that over their connection because it makes Castiel respond as if Dean had said it outloud. “You haven’t heard of this before because it was many centuries before the Campbells came to power.” If that was true, it would have been more than 300 years ago.

“What happened to the rider and the dragon?” Jo asks, obviously curious.

“The rider sold his soul to a demon.” Castiel states cooly. “And was dragged off to Seven Gates ten years later.”

“That’s sad.” Jo comments, a little disappointed.

This is when Castiel says the most shocking thing, “I believe he is still alive from what I last heard, simply a demon.”

Sam’s slackjawed now, “Whoa wait, what?” Everyone in the group is now death locked on Castiel, Dean included.

“Yes, both the white dragon and it’s rider are alive.”

“A rider can be a _demon_?” Dean asks, his eyes locking with Castiel’s for a second.

Castiel nods, eyes on Dean’s. “Demons still have souls, simply twisted.”

That gives the whole group some food for thought and they fall into silence because of it.

Matter of fact, aside from occasional banter the trip was rather quiet until they called for a break. They're not at a town but instead a river. Dean really has to pee at this time so he leaves to the outskirts of the treeline so not to let anyone see anything.

Sam in the meantime does the same, just towards the other side of temporary camp. This leaves both Castiel and Jo alone, and when Dean comes back from relieving his bladder both of them are whispering like gossiping servants. “Whatcha two talking about?” He asks, heading over to the river to splash water on his face and neck. He does keep an eye on both of them.

“None of your business.” Jo shoots back, her hands on her hips as if that helped her point.

“Why not?” Dean counters, not really sounding aggressive but more just prodding.

“Because you’re stupid.” She quips and Dean takes the topic of whatever they’re talking about less critically. Jo would usually respond with that if it was something she wasn’t comfortable with.

“Right, tell me that next time I save your ass.” He can’t help but be proud of that comeback, because Jo actually has to pause and think of a response for that.

Sam, now comes into the picture, jumping on the back of Stanford and looking at the others. “Dean.” He says simply, making him sound like he’s the older or some shit.

“Sammy.” The eldest Winchester sasses, looking up towards Sam.

“Instead of antagonizing everyone maybe we should start to get going.”

“Who died and made you mother hen?” Dean huffs, jumping onto Impala, Castiel repeating the movements a couple seconds later.

“No one,” Sam starts, smirking towards his brother, “You just weren’t hovering enough.”

Jo snorts loudly to the jab and jumps onto Reo’s back so they’re all up and ready.

Dean drops the previous conversation, allowing a new one to blume. “Well, are ya’ll ready or what?”

“I believe so Dean.” Castiel says smoothly, with the smallest amount of condescending humor.

“Shut up.” Dean grunts without any actual maliciousness behind it. Clicking for Impala to take off, the troop of three horses and four people leave, now dead set on arriving at Whitefish.

  
  
  



	5. Please Don't Pass me by, I am Alive, Oh Can't You See?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was largely written and edited while listening to City and Colour (who you should totally check out because they're great winter music). 
> 
> I would also like to say that this is the chapter where the ball really gets rolling. You can pick up on some future story lines as well if you squint hard enough ;D
> 
> As always if you see any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes just plop a comment down bellow and I'll fix it (unless it's about the fragmentation of my sentences, I stubbornly clean onto them) You could also leave a comment about whatever you want as well, that's a thing ;D 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!

They don’t go to Whitefish directly, of course they don’t. Two more cases showed up between Manitoc and Whitefish, both dealing with stupid ghosts. Sam even makes note of how these spirits have been around for years, centuries even and they are now all popping their heads up. It worries Dean. It also doesn’t help that Castiel continues with the subject, informing everyone that yes, there’s a shift happening somewhere. Of course he is his normal evasive to answering the topic, but it's enough to spook everyone out a bit.

At least they eventually do make it to Whitefish. It's a lot hotter in these parts, the fields don't protect you from the heat and the trees that surround Whitefish are small and gnarled due to the constant winds that shoot up from the south.

Whitefish itself is pretty however, it's a castle turned military base right next to the water's edge. It's actually much bigger than the Roadhouse, despite the fact that the Roadhouse is the headquarters of the Hunter organization. Whitefish was also not as much of a ghost town as the Roadhouse but that was largely due to the fact that King Samuel’s soldiers also infested the castle and surrounding town. After all, Whitefish was the first true line of defense against Seven Gates.

Dean hates being involved with the Potestian forces, they often viewed the life of a hunter as dirty, or beneath them, despite their outward political stance.

The three horses trek through Whitefish with little problem and make it to the stables in the castle grounds completely fine. There is an upside to the involvement of the soldiers as there are actually stable boys where there are soldiers. Dean is pretty sure they're leaving Whitefish shortly so he doesn't bother changing Impala out of her gear and instead just hops off. He does help remove the bags from Stanford's back however, since any rest bit for the steed would be pleasant.

Once that's done they head towards the castle itself. The hunters are able to use any room they need, except for the militia's armory. Rufus, the head Hunter here, had his own office. The castle is busy but not crisis busy, just more bodies moving than the hunters are really used to. Dean heads into the castle first with Sam at his side, heading past the open foyer to the stairs. Dean has been to Whitefish three times in his life, once while he was a child with John and twice once he joined the Hunters, so he remembered where Rufus’ office was located. Heading up the stairs Dean feels Castiel’s conscious push at his own and knowing it most likely deals with their situation right now Dean opens up.

 _”Anything I should know before I head in here?”_ Castiel asks, not necessarily concerned but curious.

 _”Nah,”_ Dean starts, not really answering until they reach the top of the stairs, _”Only that Rufus is a little… eccentric.”_

Castiel nods, which neither Jo or Sam notice, _”I do not think I will have a hard time with that.”_

Dean smirks, heading for the last door on the right, _”I figured.”_

The troop of four make it to the office door and Dean knocks, not even waiting for a response before opening the door.

“Knocking is useless if you’re gonna barge in here!” Rufus yells over from his desk just before realizing that it was in fact the Winchester brothers that stood in front of him. Lowering his shoulders he sighs, “Well it’s about time.” He shuffles some papers in front of him uselessly, glaring over at the boys in annoyance.

“Sorry Rufus.” Dean says without any real regret, instead he grabs one of the surrounding chairs and sits down in front of the darker skinned man. Sam joins him in the other seat while Jo and Castiel stood behind them.

“No ya ain’t.”Grumbles the older man, shaking his head. “Don’t matter I need you guys anyway.”

Dean makes a shocked sound, “You need _us_?”

Rufus rolls his eyes again and his voice sounds more agitated. “Well yeah, we’ve got demon sightings up the back door.”

All three hunter’s snort or make some sort of amused sound at this, except for Castiel who doesn’t seem to get the joke. Dean will explain later and Castiel picks up on this so stays silent.

Dean doesn’t find the fact that demons are showing up funny however and he turns the conversation onto that. “More demon sightings? Like more than normal?”

Rufus nods, rubbing a hand over his short bristled hair. “It’s getting pretty crazy out their boys and we have no idea why.” He holds up a letter to just show them, even if they can’t read the writing. “Suspected demon deals in Greenwood,” He holds up another, “And there have been random attacks in the neighboring town.” Rufus shrugs, “I got another six accounts from all over the southern border, but those are the last two I haven’t had anyone to deal with.” He hands the two pieces of paper over to Sam, who takes them and reads them over. Great, so they’d probably have to separate again.

“How frequent are those attacks?” Sam asks, reading the papers. He probably didn’t think it was wise to separate again either.

“Not often, once a week or something along those lines. It’s often travelers that go missing, no actual houses have been attacked yet.”

Good, that meant maybe they could delay that one a little bit and focus on the demon deals. Demon deals, Dean was pretty sure Castiel could feel Dean’s disgust at the subject. Who would willingly sell their souls to torment like that? For what good reason would you do that? Why should they help even help these stupid bastards?

“I guess we’ll head to Greenwood first then.” Dean comments, standing up. Greenwood was only a couple hours south east by horse and they could easily make it there before night.

Rufus moves his hand to show he doesn’t give a shit what they do, “Just get it done.” Rufus comments, grabbing a blue bottle. “But ya ain’t told me who the new guy is.”  

Ah that’s right, Rufus didn’t know who Cas was. “This is Castiel, he’s part of the group now.”

“Obviously.” Rufus mutters, reaching over his desk with a hand out for Castiel. Castiel takes it easily and shakes his hand, eyes locked on the other. Rufus cared about how you presented yourself and he seemed content with Castiel’s handshake, because he lets go and sits back down. “Maybe he’ll keep you boys out of trouble.” He looks up at Jo and gives her a quick wink, “Cause I know you never get into anything bad, right Jo?”

Rufus and Ellen had been good friends since they were young adults which meant that Rufus had known her for a long time, since she was a little girl for a matter of fact. So, of course, Rufus had her as one of his favorites. When the boys had joined the Hunters, Rufus had been a little calloused but that was because he didn't have much favor towards their father despite his involvement with the Hunter order itself.

“Yeah, yeah Rufus.” Dean starts, now heading for the door with Castiel directly behind him, “We’ll see you later.”

“If ya don't get killed!” Rufus shoots back in amusement.

“Bye Rufus!” Jo calls as she leaves behind the others. “He's funny.” She teases once the door closes behind all four of them. She says it more in a way to annoy the men of the group rather than making a comment towards Rufus’ actual character.

“You only think that cause he likes you.” Dean knows it's a tease and he responds as such, making Jo scrunch up her face in reply.

Just as Dean called, they were leaving right away, Whitefish wasn't some place you stayed at, rather just a place to stop and go. “So Greenwood first?” Sam asks, attracting the attention of a stable boy so he can help Sam with the loading of bags.

“Yeah, well, since Rufus wants us to check it out I guess.” Dean grumbles, jumping onto Impala and helping Castiel up with a hand.

“They still deserve to be saved.” Sam comments, knowing Dean's standing in the subject.

Dean shrugs but doesn't say anything, Cas does however. “Do you truly believe these people deserve to die?” His voice is concerned and Dean wonders what exactly Castiel's own stance was. He also thinks it must be a weird job to be a stable boy in a Hunter area. The kid looks shocked, but he still manages to do his work, which Dean gives him credit for.

“They sold their souls intentionally didn't they?” Dean looks behind himself to see Castiel looking rather torn.

“What if they sold their soul for another to live?”

It's time for Dean to lay down the hard rules and shakes his head. “What's dead should stay dead.”

“What if it was your mother?” Castiel's response is quick and spectacularly intuitive, making Dean's stomach turn. Mary has been barely brought up since Castiel joined but of course Cas could see that she was Dean's weak spot, just like Sam. No one, not Jo or Sam or Dean say _anything_ in response to that and it completely gets dropped. It proves Castiel right in a way, which festers in Dean's moral fiber. They leave Whitefish without a word to each other or anyone else outside of their traveling band.

Heading towards Greenwood they still make no move for conversation but Dean is still fuming and because of that he can't stay quiet.

 _”Don't bring up my mother.”_ Dean states with a coldness he never normally uses for Castiel.

Castiel doesn't seem swayed by his reaction, as if he knew it was going to happen eventually. _”Why? Do the rules change when it comes to your own family?”_ There is no anger or annoyance in his voice, but rather more of a philosopher questioning one of the many, knowing and wise. It pisses Dean off more.

 _”Shut up.”_ Dean's giving a warning now and Castiel doesn't listen. It's so hard not to turn around and push the smaller man off of Impala but that'd be childish and he didn't actually want to hurt Cas. Though, Dean didn’t really believe he could actually _hurt_ Cas if he tried.

It seems like Castiel gently steers the conversation to a safer subsection, leaving Dean’s family alone. _”Demons manipulate people Dean, it’s what they do. They see a weakness, they will prod at it until it bleeds.”_

Dean makes a nasty face to this metaphor, because seriously? Due to how Dean was positioned within the horse pack, Sam is able to see the facial expression and promptly questions it.

“What?” At least he sounded more curious more than anything else.

Dean shrugs easily, “Did you fart? Cause I smelt something nasty and if wasn’t you it was probably something dead.”

Sam huffs much like a large horse or moose would but can’t keep a straight face and his lip curls up at the corner. Dean wasn’t expecting that and roars out in laughter at the straight chance of the moment. As if the moment couldn’t get any better the wind actually directs the legitimate stench towards Jo who suddenly coughs and covers her mouth.

“Awh nasty Sam!” She calls, her voice muffled by her sleeve. Dean gets hit by another wave of laughter at that and could feel Castiel’s chest vibrating with similar amusement.

Since southern Potesta was so damn hot Castiel had separated his body more, so that wind would move between them comfortably on their journey. But this didn’t mean Dean couldn’t feel his companions laughter, oh no, it was like waves. There was only one way Dean could think of the experience. It was like two puddles set side by side, they do not touch, but ripples from one can transport through the earth separating them and still effect the other. That was it, they were puddles. Dean didn’t mind, he got to share in Castiel’s entertainment and Castiel in his. Them being connected? It wasn’t that bad, and Dean actually enjoyed it. It wasn’t for the powers but because he _knew_ that Castiel was genuinely happy, there was no guesswork about it and that made Dean more comfortable than anything else could.

Sam turns his head to look behind him and towards Jo. “Sorry!”

Once again, it triggers Dean into laughing, especially with Sam’s hair flying around his face like it does. “You are all immature.” Castiel adds in, a couple of chuckles following shortly after.

The laughing slows down after that and while it does bubble up every once in awhile it only gets quieter between them.

Dean couldn’t be mad at Cas, he really couldn’t, give Dean a minute and he will have more time  to process everything. Maybe Cas knew that, maybe not. Either way, somewhere in all those laughs Dean forgave Castiel’s intrusion because it wasn’t, they were going to basically melt their minds together. Why shouldn’t Castiel know about the most important woman in his life?

The realization suddenly hits Dean and while maybe he wasn’t ready for his parents to play 20 questions with Castiel’s backstory, he was ready to tell Castiel exactly what mattered to him the most.

 _”Sammy is my little brother.”_ Dean starts out, taking a pause to figure it all out.

 _”I am aware.”_ Castiel sounds confused but still interested in what Dean has to say, his whole mental attention directed at Dean.

Dean’s suddenly self conscious of the back of his head, as he feels Castiel’s eyes burning into him. _”Shut up,”_ It’s more joking in nature than before and Dean continues on. _”My mom is Lady Mary Winchester, formerly second in line to rule and from House Campbell. My dad is Lord John Winchester the Righteous, Lord of Lawrence, you know, started the Hunters and what have you.”_

Castiel can’t seem to hold his tongue and cuts in when Dean takes a pause. _”He organized the hunters and made them legion. Hunters have been around since monster and human interacted.”_

 _”I know.”_ Dean shoots back with no real malice before continuing. _“I mean that’s what the Campbell’s are known for.”_

 _”And your mother was previously from that house?”_ Castiel hints, showing Dean that he was listening.

 _”Yeah, she was a hunter with her dad and while she wasn’t a fan it, it gave her an excuse to leave the court sometimes.”_ Dean could relate. _“Anyway, when dad organized the hunters and all that fun stuff mom joined him but vowed that was the last time she would pick up a sword. And when the war between Seven Gates and Potesta ended my mother put down her sword.”_ It still hung in Dean’s own room back in Lawrence, a reminder that his mother had put down the blade for him, for the domestic life.  _Parents got married, they moved to Lawrence and my mom had me shortly after.”_ He shrugs because he forgets they’re not having a vocal conversation. To cover up the mistake he adjusts his shirt as if it was bothering him. Dean doesn’t dare look towards his brother for fear of making eye contact. He just wanted to get this whole story done with.  _”When I was four, Sammy was born and um…”_ Dean takes a pause, this part was going to be rough, it wasn’t a pleasant memory. There’s a soft reassurance from Castiel and Dean sinks into it, no questions asked. _”Demons snuck into the castle, and started a fire in Sammy’s nursery. My mom... she got hurt real bad during the whole thing.”_

Castiel doesn’t even respond with words but instead just lets his sympathy for Dean’s past pain ripple across Dean’s psyche. This mind thing would really help people communicate better because Dean knows that while Castiel feels for Dean’s pain he isn’t _pitying_ him. It makes Dean like the other man a little bit more.  _”She was on bed rest for a long time, I mean a_ long _time. I didn’t talk until I could see her, which was three months after the incident.”_ The white lace curtains come into his view, a flash from the past before being replaced with the view of his mother sitting up in bed. That was one of Dean’s favorite days, along with Sammy being born. _”She can’t breathe sometimes, and it’s really hard for her in the morning but she’s alive and happy.”_

 

 _”I’m glad to hear it…”_ Castiel hesitates before finishing his statement, _“I would like to meet her sometime.”_

Dean’s not gonna tell Castiel that he’s stalling on going home, that he’s afraid of what Castiel is. But Castiel isn’t that unknown beast, not anymore. He’s just Cas now, and Dean has no idea how they got here but wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

 

Greenwood is directly south of Lake Tally from Whitefish but Impala doesn’t do boats so they just trekked around the water’s edge. They get there with a couple hours of sunlight left to burn and head directly to the inn. Instead of everyone hanging around until the horses were uncluttered Dean heads for the entrance of the inn while Castiel unloads Impala.

 _”Keep my baby happy.”_ Dean warns, turning to look at Castiel and send a wink before making his way towards the inn. Dean didn’t even think about the fact he just _winked_ at Castiel without saying _anything_ out loud. Hopefully no one saw it.

He gets his hands on two room keys, both with double beds and while they’re not connected, at least no one has to share a bed. Paying in advance just in case anything happens Dean exits the inn and heads for the stables, where Jo, Sam and Castiel stand with all their bags lined up and ready to go.

“I’m glad you guys can get shit down without me there.” Dean quibs, making the other two hunters roll their eyes.

“I just _don’t_ know how we ever survived without you Dean!” Jo shoots back with her best swooning maiden impersonation.

“Ha Ha.” Dean sasses before holding out the two keys. “Alright, who wants to bunk with who?”

“I call Cas!” Jo sings happily, her hand shooting up in the air before taking a nosedive towards Castiel’s arm.

Dean rolls his eyes, “What? So you two can gossip all night?”

“Yep!” Jo giggles, a glint in her eye that Dean just didn’t trust.

“Great.” He says in perfect sync with Sam, who shares a grin with his brother. Dean now chucks one of the keys towards Jo.

“Alright let’s ship out.” Dean says in finalization, heading towards the inn door once again.

The rooms aren’t right next to each other, but they’re only three doors apart from each other, so it kind of works out. It really works out that Castiel and Dean share a bond that enables Dean to hear what is going on in the other room and if they need any assistance. Once they separate to open their own doors and Dean has done so successfully he looks towards the dark haired man.

“No hanky panky you two.” He warns before throwing himself into his own room.

Sam follows in, shaking out a laugh as he backs into the door to close it. “Really Dean?”

“What?” Dean asks, making a face towards his brother.

Sam rolls his eyes and heads towards the bed that was obviously his. “First of all, _hanky panky?_ Really?” Sam’s face is one of receiving a priceless moment. That is before he continues, “Secondly, you think Jo and Cas would have _sex_?”

That felt wrong on several levels, so, so wrong and Dean didn’t know why. Probably because Jo was like a sister to him. “I had to come up with something on the spot.” Dean grumbles, grabbing a couple bags of salt from his duffle bag before packing the actual bag away in a drawer.

“Yeah okay.” Sam mutters under his breath, making Dean turn.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” This is exactly what Dean _didn’t_ want to happen.

Sam shrugs, “You’re just really close with Castiel.” He plays it off like nothing as he busies himself with his own bag and removing the iron knuckle busters that are located somewhere in the folds of the canvas bag.

It’s time for Dean to shrug as he honestly doesn’t know what to say, “Guess it’s just cause I consider him part of the group.”

Sam doesn’t dignify that with a response and doesn’t even have the chance to, since there is a knock on the door as this time. Dean’s closest to the door so he’s the one that opens it, revealing both Jo and Castiel.

“You boys ready?” Jo asks, pushing her way past Dean and into the room.

Dean moves back from the door, heading over to his bag to grab a flask of holy water. “Yeah I think so.”

“Good.” Jo chirps, twirling one of her daggers in her hands. Dean knows it's the iron one, one her father had used against demons in his own hunts. Everything of Bill Harvelle’s had been given to his daughter the moment she was old enough to be a hunter. It was impossible for her not to get the weapons, she fought for them.

With one last weapons check the group of four heads out to find the easiest place a demon can make a deal; the local pub.

The place isn't exactly in the center of the town but rather connected from one of the main roads to a section farther away from congestion.

“There you go.” Dean comments to the group as they near the rundown looking pub. He points towards the road in front of them, making the other three look at the fact they were at a crossroads.

Castiel is the next one to make a movement as he nods his head towards the wild white flowers surrounding all four corners of the crossroads. “Yarrow is used in summoning.”

“Yeah…” Sam says, his eyes moving to the center of the crossroads. “Well I guess we found the place.”

“Lloyds Pub, sounds like a great place for a demon to settle down.” Jo sasses quietly so only her traveling companions can here.

“If there are any demons here I would be able to feel it.” All three hunters stop and turn towards the speaker, who of course, is Castiel. He seems to realize that he might have revealed something they would find odd and just continues on the path to the pub, ignoring the looks.

“Awesome.” Dean tacks on before following after the dark haired man, making the other two hunters move in pursuit. No one says anymore on the subject and they enter the pub.

It's average in every sense of the word, there's no blood splattered on the walls, no satanic hymns. It's just a normal, wooden walled pub with a mistrial playing softly in the corner. That's what makes it such a good place for a demon to hit, because this is where the sad and desperate go.

Dean heads over to the bar and orders a round for the group. The bartender, an older man in maybe his late 40s complies and forks over four pints of amber liquid. “Thank you.” Dean comments, passing all the drinks out before taking a sip of his own and turning back towards the barkeep. The place is reasonably packed, but that’s probably because most of the residents in Greenwood went here for their kicks. “Damn it's pretty busy here.” Dean comments to the bartender, who nods.

“Greenwood ain't got much in the way of entertainment.” The barkeep states, shrugging off the comment.

Dean nods as if he knows exactly what the other man is saying. “Bet it's hard to keep track of all the patrons.” It's an offhand comment but Dean knows it'll lead him to what he wants; if the conversation goes as planned.

“I try the best I can.” The older man responds, picking up a dirty glass and cleaning it out while talking to Dean.

“Ya ever notice anyone going around and making ridiculous deals?” It's a risk but not many bartenders know about demon deals so Dean's pretty sure he won't spook the man.

He doesn't as the bartender seems to think on the question, “Well, there was a girl, a few years back, who went around saying strange things and kissin’ people.” The bartender pauses as if recalling something that he had almost forgotten. “A man has been also showing up here recently asking people if they would like to do business.”

Bam, and like that Dean knew he was on the right track. It would make sense if a demon came through to collect the previously sold souls and contract more while on their version of a milk run. Dean knew this recent demon was more important than the one who had made the deals because he could actually stop the current one. “Do you know if this man is around?”

The bartender shrugs, putting the glass away, “He usually shows up sometime ‘round now.”

Dean taps the bar top twice, “Alright, thank you sir.”

“Ain’t a problem.” The man states before turning his attention towards other patrons. Dean makes a move to separate himself from the bar and head towards a table where all four travelers sit down. Castiel actually does drink some of his pint, but more to just fit in than to feel anything.

Once they all are comfortable Dean leans over for them to hear, “I say we stay here and check out to see if this demon shows up.”

Sam nods, “Yeah, and Cas you said you could tell?”

Castiel nods, “Yes, I will inform you if he enters.”

The youngest Winchester nods, his face filled with concern. “Okay.”

As time passes, Sam gets up to mingle with the patrons, trying to discover if any of them have sold their souls. It’s a weird business, Dean and Sam only have had a demon deal case once before and they couldn’t save those people, this time would probably be no different.

“So do you know a lot about demons?” Jo asks Castiel as she sips on her pint, since the other three were staying at the table.

Castiel nods to this, his eyes on Jo but flicking towards Dean on occasion. “Yes, there is much animosity between dragons and demons.”

That surprises both Jo and Dean, but the eldest Winchester asks the next question, “Why?”

The blue eyed man shrugs, “Dragons keep the world order, demons try to usurp that balance.”

“Makes sense, I mean they _are_ evil.” Jo adds, giving a small smile towards Castiel.

Castiel returns the smile and nods, “Most demons cannot withstand the power of dragons, so they share a similar hostility.”

The conversation changes to something else for a time after that, that is until Castiel becomes straight as a board and turns towards the entrance of the pub.

A man, about 5'9" in height with short brown hair and a clean shaven face enters. He looks towards Castiel the moment he enters and a smirk crosses on his lips, creepy and not at all the normal smile a stranger would give.

 _”He’s a demon.”_ Castiel states to Dean, his eyes not leaving the man. The man on the other hand, doesn’t seem to give a shit about Castiel’s existence there and instead heads straight to the bar, ordering a drink.

Now the question was, do they openly kill him in front of everyone or do they try to trick a demon?

The decision is made for them, because as soon as the demon has a drink in his hands (some sort of fruity bullshit) he walks right over to the table.

“Well, well, what a pleasant surprise; hunters.” He's cocky sounding and unworried by their presence there, which pisses Dean off. Sam at this point notices the tension growing around the table and joins them, coming up behind the demon to block him in.

“You don't see suprised.” Jo says cooly, glaring at the man.

He just snorts, shaking his head, “I figured you chums would eventually learn about the deals here.” That was a level of disconcerting.

“And you still came?” Dean bites, his voice showing his aggression towards the demon.

The standing demon smiles, something twisted and knowing. “You don't scare me.”

“Crowley.” Castiel finally states, his voice just as disgusted as Dean's.

The demon, Crowley apparently, exaggerates the bow he now takes. “King of the Crossroads thank you very much Castiel.”

“You _know_ each other?” Sam asks, shocked.

Crowley shakes his head, “Oh no, but his reputation precedes him.”

“Same as your's.” Castiel's voice is venomous and Dean can't help but notice a slight light coming from underneath Castiel's clothing where his necklace lays against his skin. Dean doesn't say anything on the matter and instead focuses on the fact that they aren't talking to a lower level demon but instead someone with a title. As if to prove this even further the demon smiles, his eyes flashing not the average black but a blood red.

“It's been good chatting boys,” He looks at Jo and nods towards her, “And lady. But I have work to do so if you would excuse me-”

“You're not going anywhere.” Sam growls from behind Crowley, his eyes dead set on him. They had him caged in but he seemed to care less, as if they were just children trying to do a real man's work.

“You think you can keep me here?” He asks, amusement dripping from his voice.

“I believe I can.” Castiel stands and now Crowley actually steps back into Sam, like there is a threat with him.

“Oh please Castiel.” Crowley breathes out, “You think you can stop me? What would my love have to say about that?”

This puts a pause in Castiel's steps and he's glaring. “She won't be able to find me.”

Crowley’s eyebrows jump to his hairline. “Ah but she will be able to figure out you were with the Winchesters. I wonder what would happen to Lawrence.”

Everyone's pissed now, Dean's ready to shiv this mother fucker while Sam's carefully placing the iron knuckles on his fingers. Jo already has her dagger placed on the table, a silent threat. Dean can see a sliver of Castiel's retractable dagger but it stays partially hidden as Crowley suddenly gives pause to his anger. “She would never travel that far into Potesta.”

Crowley grins at that, “Are you sure?” Castiel obviously isn’t, because he backs away, his eyes burning with a deep hatred.

“That's what I thought.” Crowley basically hums.

 _”Stand down.”_ Castiel says quietly to Dean, his eyes flicking towards him, _”His threats are troublesome.”_

Dean doesn't respond but instead also glares at Crowley as he holds the flask of holy water under the table.

No one says anything now and Crowley seems to understand his words worked as well as he wanted. “Nice chat boys.” He takes an obnoxious sip of his drink and walks past Sam, who let's him go because of the look he shares with his brother.

Crowley heads towards the bar now and with no one in earshot Dean leans in once again. “Sam, can you try to stop him from making any deals? If we can't kill him we can at least make business slow.”

Castiel now takes his seat, his eyes locked on Crowley as Sam speaks. “Yeah. Try to figure out if we can get rid of him.” Two of the three sitting members nod to this, Castiel looking rather concentrated on his thoughts.

Sam takes this as leave and starts towards Crowley, ready to make the sales man’s profits plummet.

With the three hunters once again left alone it was time to figure out anything and everything they could. “Who was he talking about Cas?” Jo asks, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulder as she turns towards the blue eyed man.

“Lilith.” Castiel whispers, like it's it's a curse of some sorts. Dean knew that name, he knew it from his father's fights against Seven Gates.

“She's one of Lucifer’s generals correct?”

Castiel's shaking his head, “Lilith is his second in command. She has not left Seven Gates since her rider's demise.” Castiel's eyes flick to Crowley now and directly back to Dean, like he wished he hadn't done something as foolish. Because of Jo's location at the table she doesn't see the slight eye movement but Dean does.

He doesn't even need a second to catch on, _”Is Crowley the rider?”_ He doesn't know why he's not asking verbally, but maybe it was because he was worried for Jo.

Castiel’s eyes link with Dean's and much like before, it's a wave of knowledge without words. Crowley is indeed Lilith’s rider. They _are_ the very pair that Whitefish was named after, before the world's powers were split. Lilith is also old, very old. It's a little profound how many _years_ Dean can feel, like if a rock was a year, she would be like a beach. She rules with an iron fist and a deadly grin, controlling the vast populous of demons. She actually intimidates Castiel.

Jo suddenly jabs at both men’s arms, attracting their attention so she can be caught up. “Is Crowley Lilith’s rider?”

Whelp, there goes trying to shelter Jo, Dean should know better by now. “Yeah.” He nods and it makes her even more curious.

“How would you know that?” Her eyes are slitted and shift between Castiel and Dean.

Dean really didn’t have a good excuse for that and the other two knew it. So Dean does what he knows best and stands up, grabbing his empty pint. “I’m gonna get a refill, anyone else down for another?”

Jo holds up her own empty glass and Dean takes it. Castiel finished his awhile ago, acting like it was just water so Dean just grabs his glass, figuring it wouldn't matter.

* * *

Dean's gone all of 2.5 seconds and Jo has snuggled herself rather close to Castiel, her voice low. “What is going on between you two?” Castiel knows Dean's hearing is good but not that good, Crowley’s on the other hand? It worries Castiel and there was no way he'd give _any_ hints to what they were in front of him. Ever.

“I will tell you later.” He says smoothly, his jaw touching the top of her blonde hair from her closeness. It gave Castiel a warm feeling, nothing like what Dean unintentionally caused but it was more familiar, like family. Castiel liked Jo, she was basically the female version of Dean but still different. That's why he chose Dean, something in his very core knew it was him the very moment Castiel drew breath and it terrified him.

Instead Castiel focuses on Jo, on the slight fragrance coming from her hair that smelt like a garden, on how her body was so small compared to his or Dean’s. How she almost felt like a little sister. Suddenly Castiel goes back, way back, and remembers someone he misses dearly. Red hair and pale skin, bright smiles and comfort.

“So do you have any idea of how to get rid of Crowley?” Jo speaks up, unintentionally saving Castiel. He silently praised her before nodding.

“I do not believe we have to. He knows the moment he leaves this pub his life expectancy is questionable. He probably will leave Potesta the moment he's done making deals.” Castiel could kill Crowley easily with the blade at his very finger tips and Crowley knows this. Crowley also knows Castiel's reputation and therefore doubts the potency of his own threat against the Winchesters. He would not stay longer than need be.

* * *

Dean, who had been getting the pints refilled has been watching as Sam follows around Crowley like a puppy. It was a stalemate, neither party could make a move without dooming something. It was pretty comical however, Sam looming over Crowley’s shoulder and interjecting whenever need be.

Now that all the pints are filled and paid for, Dean turns with all three held between his hands to witness Jo and Castiel.

They look comfortable, _too_ comfortable for Dean's liking. Jo's within Castiel's personal space and shit, Cas has no idea that Jo is hitting on him, he needs to save the poor man.

With that thought in his mind Dean plows over to the table, dropping the glasses onto the table so they make some commotion but not enough to spill over.

Jo seems to take the hint since Castiel looks too confused to know that anything is going on. “Here ya go.” He grunts, sitting down before distributing the right glass of alcohol to the correct person.

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel rumbles before grabbing at his returned drink and taking a gulp. Jo is right behind him on this and Dean follows up.

“Cheers.” Dean grunts roughly.

They only last an hour or rather Crowley does. Since Sam was following him around like Peter Pan’s shadow all the deals he could have made became voided.

Dean knows this because he's been watching the pair make their rounds, Sam being the public little angel on Crowley’s shoulder. It made the demon seem like bit of a joke, which was possibly why Crowley’s face was all red when he stomps over to the table of hunters.

He sighs in exasperation, “I guess you blokes got the good end of the deal tonight. I'm leaving.”

“Oh good, and here I thought I'd have to stare at your ugly face all night.” Dean snaps, unable to control his sarcasm.

Crowley makes a face like he's so offended that he's actually not, “Such a tongue on you Dean. Tsk, tsk, tsk, maybe you need a dragon to rip it out.”

Dean opens his mouth to say some really witty comment back but he's stopped but a rumble. The room starts to actually rumble and if Dean's right, it's coming from Castiel. “Leave with your life Crowley.” Castiel has stood at some time when Dean wasn't paying attention and to be honest, he looks kind of scary.

Crowley seems to agree with this idea because he actually does shut up, or shut up as much as Crowley apparently does. “Touchy Castiel. I've seen that before.” There's something in that statement that Dean doesn't understand but Castiel does. Because the smaller man seems to grow a little bigger, or rather the room seems to get smaller. “I best be off, you Hunters have fun trying to stop those contracts from going through tomorrow.” Crowley seems to agree it's high time he got out of there because after that he heads straight for the door and exits.

Sam follows, but Dean has a feeling that Crowley just disappeared, like demons can if they are strong enough. And if Crowley had a dragon, who knew what his power level was at?

Castiel sits down when the door closes behind Crowley and Sam and he huffs out. He kind of reminds Dean of an agitated bird, their feathers all ruffled.

“Crowley is right about the contracts.” The blue eyed man says easily. “He cannot make any more deals. We should be concerned with those that are almost up.” Dean's not sure about this and sends his reasoning over to Castiel.

You see, the other cases working with crossroad demons hadn't turned out well, as the boys had arrived too late to save anyone and the demon was long gone. Dean had really no idea how to stop demon deals, he had never been there during one in progress.

“How?” Jo asks, making both men turn towards her. “I mean what exactly happens?”

Sam comes in how and shaking his head, proving that Castiel was right in his assumption that Crowley was gone. He sits down silently and takes his pint, which had been left untouched until Sam's own mitts grabbed for it.

“Those hounds that protect Seven Gates from intruders? They can be controlled by demons. They are the ones to come and collect the souls.” Castiel answers, knowing Sam can pick up where they were on subject. “They are invisible so they are effective but they can be killed.”

Jo, who had some to drink gets sidetracked by a topic connected with this one, “Have you ever killed one before?” She looks up at Castiel expectantly and he nods, making her smile.

“Yes. But I have advantages in fighting them.”

“Such as?” Sam asks, watching Castiel carefully.

Castiel thinks on this for a second before answering, his hand moving to reveal the blade kept up his sleeve somehow. “This blade can kill lesser demons and hellhounds.” He says smoothly, his eyes leaning towards Dean. _”I can also see them.” While his eyes stay on Dean, Cas now addresses the whole group. “And they do not feel comfortable in my presence.”_

“Why's that?” Jo asks as apparently both her and Sam are playing 20 questions with Cas.

“I am a worshiper of The Watcher, that scares them.” There is no pause in Castiel's conviction in that fact but it doesn't feel right to Dean, like he's leaving out something. Dean doesn't press anything however and lets the conversation unfold, Castiel can take care of himself.

“That really intimidates them?” Sam pushes, seeming confused by the premise.

Castiel however sees no problem in Sam’s question and elaborates. “The Watcher is a dragon Sam, they can squash a hellhound easily and due to the fact that the Watcher is still around, it terrifies them.”

Now Dean's interested, “You mean this Watcher is just watching and doing nothing?” It was a little hard to comprehend.

Castiel gives Dean a look, “I would not say he is doing nothing. For a time he was, but I believe he has tried to involve himself in the mortal coil once again.” Like before, there was something in that sentence that went over Dean's head and he didn't know what it was exactly.

“So you think he's been helping you out recently or something?” Sam seemed more interested in this conversation than how to kill Crowley, but in his defence everyone was.

Once again, Castiel nods. “Very much so.”

“But you don't know right?” Jo asks, obviously feeding off of Sam’s questions.

“I do.” Castiel responds, finding everyone's interest in this a little odd. Probably because he views it as no big deal.

“But why?” Jo continues almost automatically.

“I just know.”

Dean makes a sound with his lips, attracting everyone’s attention towards him and away from Castiel. Dean can feel the thankfulness and responds with the same sentiment of ‘no big deal’ as before. “We should probably get back to the hotel rooms, since there’s those papers about those whose heads are  on the chopping block.”

Sam nods, “I know the demon attacks are happening probably tomorrow or the next day.”

“How do you know?” Dean asks, curious as to his brother would know such a thing.

Sam shrugs, “I guess it said it on the papers.” Dean didn’t see any date on the report papers, they barely had the names, how would they know the date of the deal? He doesn’t say anything on it, since Sam had to know about it from some form of deduction.

“Alright.” Dean shrugs, yawning, “Guess we can get some sleep for the whole fighting invisible dogs shindig tomorrow.”

Castiel nods at this and stands, “Agreed, sleep is necessary if we are to be on our ‘top game’ tomorrow.” Dean is so glad that both Jo and Sam got to see Castiel using air quotes because it was _ridiculous_. Dean snorts at that and all four of them get ready to leave. No one is really drunk, Jo and Dean have a buzz going but they know they can sober up the moment something happens.

Once everyone is ready to go they head back to the inn and separate into their different rooms. Dean however, holds Jo back from leaving his sights as both Castiel and Sam head into their rooms without much pause.

“Jo wait up.” Dean says quietly and she does just that, looking at him with bright brown eyes. She gives him a curious look and Dean continues on the moment both room doors close. “Don’t go trying to mess around with Cas, I don’t think he’s got an idea of that kinda thing.”

Jo looks more confused for a second and her face scrunches up before she realizes exactly what he means. When she does realize what he means she slaps his arm, the sound reverberating through the empty hall. “Ew no! Castiel is cute and all but he’s _so_ not my type. I don’t think I’m _his_ type!”

That throws Dean for a loop and he looks towards Jo, his own face altered by confusion. Jo and Dean just stare at each other, processing the information they learned from each other’s reactions.

“Why?” She asks suddenly, “Did you think _something_ was going to happen?”

Dean suddenly wishes this conversation was gone and therefore feigns a yawn. “Oh just checking,” He shrugs, trying to pull it off, which only works because Dean’s a good liar to everyone but Sam and Mary.

Jo seems to let it slide and shrugs herself, “Alright, night Dean.”

“Night Jo.”

The rest of the night was nothing special, both Winchester boys get comfortable and into their separate beds. Normally the moment both their heads hit the pillow they’re out like a candle but tonight neither of them can sleep, not that either of them knew the other was up.

Things about today bothered Dean and when he reached out for Castiel there was little connection, only some humor and general joy from the other side. When Dean tried to gain his attention, Castiel simply brushed it off, giving the impression that he was busy. It wounded Dean a little, more than that time Castiel was talking to Sam. At least previously he could kinda see and hear what was going on, but now? He had no idea. And Jo was _girl_ , what if something _was_ going on and she just had covered up her plans before? Dean knew Jo wouldn’t do such a thing, like ever, but his can go to the imaginative side from time to time. He doesn’t get up however, doesn’t make a move, instead just lays there staring at the ceiling. Dean knew he’d fall asleep once he felt Castiel slip into unconsciousness and so he waits. There is one solidarity in Dean’s time by himself however and that is Castiel’s emotions lean towards entertainment rather than pleasure. So at least whatever was happening couldn’t be _too_ bad.

Sam on the other hand, is having a much different experience in the dark. Ever since they passed Whitefish Sam hasn't been feeling right. He's been able to hide it easily because as of right now it's nothing big. He just feels off, like suddenly a part of him that has always been missing is near him. Like it was right over the sandy desert to the south and if he just walked he could arrive at that part of him. It wasn't the only thing different, Sam _knew_ things, just knew it, like someone just slipped it in his knowledge banks when he wasn’t looking.

He knew Lilith, he knew her white scales and blonde hair. He knew her determination and devotion, he knew the thousands she has slain over the years. Disgust welled up in Sam and he focused on anything else. Like sleep and the sleep does come this time, easier than he expected.

Of course the dream itself is something abnormal, since there’s an unknown man involved. Sam don’t register any of his features, or even his voice. He does however feel a completeness with the other, something that made Sam’s skin crawl. He shouldn’t just _feel_ like this. The form which he had taken for human seemed more like a lazy formation of dark shadow, a body without any true recognizable features.  

Whomever the ‘man’, he speaks but without using his voice. _“Hello Sam.”_ He greets, his tone being all voices and none, as large as the ocean and as small as a cricket.

“Who are you?” Sam asks automatically, his head hurting from trying to focus on the male.

_“Someone who has been waiting for you Sam. For many, many years.”_

“Why?” Sam grabs at his head, still staring at the _whatever_ , a headache blooming and threatening to become even worse the longer he looks.

The form steps forward making the headache get worse with his proximity. _“Please look away Sam, for your own health.”_

“Not until I know who you are.” Sam’s not giving up on this and the form seems to understand this.

The form sighs and while Sam feels like he should be annoyed at the being, he finds it slightly endearing.

 _“Sam...Sammy, I can’t have you hurting yourself on my account.”_ It’s like he’s teasingly chastising Sammy, like they’ve known each other for a time. _“So I will leave you get to your sleep.”_

The youngest Winchester didn’t want that, he wanted to know things, he wanted to know who this form was. No questions were answered and instead Sam spent the rest of his sleep looking for a man who was no longer there.

Not everyone was having a bad night, while the Winchesters dealt with their own trauma both Castiel and Jo were enjoying their night.

The two of them had unofficially planned the entire thing. Castiel had even witnessed Jo stealing a handle of amber liquid from the pub and had said nothing. It paid off now, as Jo had two cups and they chugged the liquid. It didn't effect Castiel as much as it did Jo, but Castiel didn't mind, he didn't need to be drunk to enjoy his time with Jo.

“So you have to tell me.” Jo giggles, cuddling up closer to Castiel as she adopts a scandalous tone. “What's you'd type?”

Jo was rather good at picking up cues and had somehow realized before the boys that Castiel wasn't into women. Maybe it was because Jo kept prying into that part of Castiel's life while Dean and Sam focused on his abilities. Or maybe someone had brought the question up in her mind and now she couldn’t hold back on asking anymore. Either way, Cas knew he had to answer Jo, he wanted to. He did trust her.

“I do not believe I have one.” Castiel confides, frowning at the wall in front of them, “There is no set guidelines for who I care for.” If Castiel was to be completely honest with Jo he would have to tell her he had never found really anyone interesting and that it was because his soul was programmed for one and one alone. Castiel knew it was common among his people, to know their counterpart without the other even being in existence yet. Some bide the time with distractions but Castiel could never do that, he felt dirty; unclean. Like the connection would than become tainted with the past memories. Some of his siblings had two, one of their own nature and another of humankind. That in itself made Castiel’s stomach turn, their other half should know both sides of the beast.

“Come on Cas there has to be _something_.” Jo is totally exaggerating her words, like she doesn’t believe Castiel.

Castiel shakes his head yet again, but maybe he did have something. Particular looks didn’t matter to Castiel, blonde hair, black hair, no hair, he didn’t really care. He was partial to light brown, but he didn’t state that for reasons. Over the years Castiel had dreamed of his other and because of dreams you do expect something, these are the things Castiel names now. “I simply wish to have someone loyal and who will entrust me even with all my faults.” Someone who can stand up against his family’s drama.

Jo took all this in stride but for some reason she seemed really disappointed at not getting a physical description. “More for characteristics mhmm?” She grins, taking another sip of her beverage (which Castiel follows in suit). “What do you think about them being protective?” Jo’s pushing towards something and Castiel, who’s terrible at human cues, doesn’t see it.

“I guess that would be appreciated.” Castiel shrugs, “As I will protect them against all odds.”

That makes Jo’s eyebrows rise and a grin crosses her lips, “Like their family getting attacked? You’d stop that?” Jo was definitely getting to something and poor Castiel had no idea.

“Yes, that would be part of it.”

“And for no harm to come to them?”

“Yes.”

Jo giggles, “Sooooo, basically what you told Dean.” Oh. Now Castiel can understand the disappointment at the lack of looks.

Castiel did not need Dean knowing this, he came to understand the hunter. He was obviously into women and did _not_ do emotional. Castiel was also very positive that Jo believed this was sexual, it wasn’t. Castiel _cared_ for Dean. “I believe I should protect Dean Winchester, yes.” He hopes he gets his point across.

Jo stares into Castiel’s face for a long moment, the shit eating grin turning into something softer and more sad. “I won’t tell him, I just wanted to know. Promise.” She reaches out now, pinky out. Castiel stares in confusion at the hand, he had _no_ idea of what to do. Jo gets this and rolls her eyes, gesturing her hand more towards the man. “Take your pinky and wrap it around mine, than we touch thumbs to lock the promise.”

Castiel does just that but pauses just before their thumbs touch, “Is this some ritual?”

Jo laughs, her head falling back as she shakes. “No, no Cas this is called a pinky promise. It’s serious business but there is no magic behind it.” That makes Castiel feel better and he touches his thumb to her’s. The moment their thumbs leave each other Jo speaks up yet again, “Now that means I won’t bring it up to Dean until you want me to okay?” Jo’s looking very seriously at Castiel, but there’s a gentleness to it too. Jo had obviously had a fondness for Castiel and it made Castiel like Jo even more.

“Thank you.” Castiel says softly, his eyes on Jo. “I will protect you as well Jo.” He announces but both of them know it’s nowhere near the same context as it is for Dean.

“I know.”

Both Jo and Castiel stay up talking to each other for awhile, it never got as serious but by the end, Castiel definitely considered Jo a good friend. Once the two finally did call it quits Castiel lets his mind reach out for Dean, who, to Castiel’s despair, is still up. Neither say anything but Castiel knows the hunter is annoyed at being blocked out. Those were conversations he didn’t want Dean involved in, not until he was sure. So Castiel instead sends over relaxing emotions, which Dean stubbornly ignores. When Castiel does finally go to sleep, Dean is still awake, his attention fully on Castiel’s heart beat. Cas knows it.

Dean’s the first one to wake up the next day, despite the fact he was the last to sleep. That’s just one of the reasons he’s on the grumpy side today. Since Dean’s grumpy he doesn’t really give a shit that he’s being loud and therefore wakes Sam up, making the little brother groan in his sleep.

“Dean shut up.” Sam growls into his pillow, like he has a hangover or something.

“Come on Sammy, rise and shine!” Dean grunts, throwing one of his own pillows at his brother.

Sam just curses Dean under his breath, “Dude I have a massive headache. Leave me alone.”

“Becoming a lightweight Sammy?” Sam wasn’t a heavy drinker like Dean but it took him a couple rounds to really start feeling something.

“Shut up!” Sam yells into his pillow, using the one that Dean had thrown to cover the other side of his head. Dean rolls his eyes, at least that was a common reaction so Dean just lets the conversation drop.

Dressed and ready, Dean walks towards the door, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on easily. “I’m getting some hangover food for you Samantha.” Dean doesn’t wait for a response and instead slips out into the town of Greenwood.

Sometime while Dean had been getting ready he had read over the possible cases of previous demon deals and one of them, Silvia Pearlman, had opened a rather well-renowned restaurant called Pearlman’s Place in Greenwood ten years ago. Dean could kill two birds with one stone.

It turns out his aim is pretty shit, or the world just likes doing the exact opposite of what Dean wants because when he finally does reach Pearlman’s Place there’s a large ‘closed until further notice’ sign in the window of the door. He groans at the inconvenience, “Son of a bitch.”

“You’re not the first person to say that.” A woman speaks up, coming around the corner just in time to see Dean’s exasperation. She’s pretty but looks haggered from sleepless hours of work.  

“Oh?” Dean segways, turning towards the oncomer.

The woman walks over and nods, holding what look like business papers close to her chest. “Yes, I’m Silvia’s assistant, I run the restaurant with her.” Not all bad luck then, this could be really beneficial.

“Where is Silvia?” Dean asks, making the woman blink.

“I-” She pauses, “Don’t actually know. Last night she was panicking, saying she heard dogs.” The woman bites her lip and looks away from Dean, “I didn’t hear anything, but this morning when I went to her house….She was nowhere to be found.”  

“Do you think she’d skip town?” Dean asks next, making the woman shake her head.

“No, she loved this place too much and she didn’t have any family members left to go to… she just disappeared.”

Just to ensure all this information was good Dean looks the woman straight in the eyes and asks the big question, “Did this place really start taking off about ten years ago?”

The woman nods, “Yeah, used to be a shack, now look at it.” She gestures to the stone building, complete with glass windows to show off the yet to be displayed food.

“Where does she live?”

The woman answers and Dean departs, he doesn’t head to the inn room first, since he figures he would have to bring food to wake his brother up earlier, but since there was none, he’d just hold off for a bit.

Just like Pearlman’s Place, Silvia’s house was nice and showed the wealth she had gained over the years. When you’re a hunter you learn a few things, and you keep a couple tools. Dean was no exception and always carried a few select tools, one of them being a lock pick. It came in hand with situations like this, especially since Silvia kept her front door locked.

After getting into the house Dean does a once over. Silvia is indeed not there, but there was some _odd_ things scattered around the house. Some objects were turned over, like something had walked through and knocked them over. There were also claw marks in the wooden floor by the bathroom, and guess what? The door was still locked. Using his trusty lock pick once again, Dean finally sees some definitive evidence of something gone horribly wrong. There’s a busted window, blood upon the tiled floor and a note placed upon a rather disgusting puddle of blood and pieces of skin. A fucking note sitting right on the window sill, where the the blood seems to be spread like something dragged a bloody body out of the room. Dean bypasses the blood splotches on the floor and picks up the piece of paper, noticing the distinct smell of sulfur.

Meat Suits-

I collected all the contracts last night  to ensure we wouldn’t have the unpleasantries of crossing paths.

Tah tah for now,

                                       Crowley.

There’s names and times listed on the corner, Silvia’s name among them at 12:01 that morning. They should have known Crowley was going to watch them, they should have gone out last night. Stupid. Kicking the side of the bathtub Dean turns and leaves the residence. There was no need to keep looking.

Dean does pick up food on his way to the inn, just from another place that probably isn’t as good as Pearlman’s Place would have been. During this time Dean feels Castiel wake, they don’t share anything really, both being a sort of separated polite. Dean also stops at the sheriff’s office to ask him to check up on Sean Boyden and Evan Hudson, since those two were also on the list of contracts to be collected. After doing that, he finally does head to his room to wake up Sam.

Opening the door Dean throws one of the bags as his sleeping brother, “Chow time Sammy.” Stepping back he unceremoniously slams the door behind himself and heads down the hall until he reaches Cas and Jo’s room. He didn't have their key so instead he just knocks. Dean knew Castiel would be the one to answer the door and Dean was not wrong.

A couple seconds later and Castiel answers the door, already looking to where Dean’s eyes are located. “Good morning Dean.” Castiel rumbles in the way he does. Yeah, Dean is still a little annoyed about last night's disconnection, but he can ignore it for now, especially with the Castiel being his average morning ruffled.

“Morning Cas, brought you guys some chow.” He lifts the other bag in his hand and Castiel moves aside so Dean can enter. Dean gives the room a quick once over too see if there was any signs of tomfoolery. One bed was immaculately done, like it wasn't touched while the other still contained Jo and was rather messy with covers strewn across the frame. Jo was clothed and that kept Dean's sanity. If anything happened someone would have to be naked.

Dean now chooses this time to send Castiel the events of this morning. They don't speak obviously, but Dean relays exactly what happened through memory and emotional flows.

It worries Castiel but he says nothing, instead sending that very worry towards Dean.

“Morning Jo!” Dean calls, grinning at the woman as she pops her head up from the pillow.

“I hate you.” She mumbles just before stuffing her face back into the pillow.

“Awe you're so sweet.” Dean teases, opening the bags to reveal the food.

“There was more alcohol consumption last night, Jo may be ‘hungover’.” Castiel states helpfully.

“Yes.” Grounds out Jo, shifting so that she is still laying down but is now looking at both men.

Dean shrugs at this, “Sam’s got one too.”

Confusion crosses Castiel's face and he turns his full attention on Dean. “Did he not only have a pint?”

Dean didn't think of that but still nods, “Yeah.” Then again maybe Sam just didn't have enough liquids in him to handle any amount of alcohol. Dean lets the thought cross borders and Castiel nods slightly to the introduction of evidence but he doesn't seem exactly convinced.

“Dean,” Castiel starts, reaching into the bag to grab a loaf of bread and some of the packaged sausages. _”Thank you.”_ He says in passing about the sausages before continuing as if nothing happened. “Learn anything this morning?” It’s a cover, because they do share thoughts but Jo still does have to learn about it. “Yeah, big stuff in fact, I’m just waiting for Sammy to get his ass in here to tell it.” Dean explains as he helps get the rest of the food out and onto the table.

As if he was summoned there's a knock on the door and Dean just knows it's Sam. He can tell not only from the knock but also from Castiel's own senses, which the other man sends over easily to Dean, revealing the very aura of Sam.

Dean takes the couple steps to the door and opens it for his brother, who comes walking in with a piece of bread shoved into his mouth.

“Foods helping?” Dean muses easily, making Sam nod. “Good.” Dean claps his hands before taking the seat next to Castiel at the table. “How we have things to discuss.”

He tells them everything he told Cas, the trip to the restaurant, to Silvia Pearlman’s house, the note that was found and eventually stopping at the Sheriff's office.

“I hate Crowley.” Sam grumbles out by the end of the explanation, making Jo nod in agreement.

“Yeah, what a prick.”   
Dean snorts at that but continues on the topic of business. “So I figured we’d go to that town with all the demon attacks.” Dean had a feeling that Crowley would now keep his distance from the boys, especially with how he reacted to Castiel.

Castiel seems to agree, nodding as he finishes his food and throws away the leftover mess. “Do we know what is exactly happening to this town?”

It’s time for Sam to speak up, as he had apparently read the dossiers on the missions. “Just that travelers are often attacked while the townspeople have yet to have an interaction with the demons.” He pauses, “From what we know.”

“How far away is it?” Castiel asks, now heading over to his collection of things and packing them up. Jo had already packed up as Dean had explained and now she takes the vacated seat Castiel had been in.

“Only an hour or so from here.” Dean responds, he was good at calculating the time between locations, it was kinda a gift.

Castiel now rests himself at the corner of the closest bed to Dean, “We best leave soon to ensure no more attacks happen; demons rarely attack once.”

Everyone seems to agree with this so both Dean and Sam head back to their room to pack up. It doesn’t take long, it never does, and they both head back to Jo and Castiel’s room, meeting up with the two other members of their company. “Guess you guys are all ready?” Dean asks, shouldering his bag a little more.

Both Castiel and Jo nod but Cas is the one to talk. “Yes, we are quite efficient.”

That shot a large arrow of _something_ through Dean, suddenly remembering the cold shoulder Castiel had given him the night before. All those doubts poured back into his mind and even though he kept them away from Castiel, Dean still became incomprehensibly annoyed.

“Yeah I bet.” Dean says mockingly, turning towards the stairs and vicariously the exit. He conveniently misses all the looks shared between the three other travelers. Dean doesn’t look at any of them until they’re at the stable. He shouldn’t be like this, he _knows_ it’s just his imagination but another thing that was bothering him was… _why_ was he so bothered? Why did it matter? Jo was like a sister and Castiel was a friend, they could totally hook-up if they wanted to. Maybe Dean just had some sexual frustrations of his own and was therefore subconsciously jealous? The eldest Winchester snorts, yeah okay. He doesn’t let his thoughts dig any deeper than that, figuring he can just find a one night stand or even brothel once the next town is rid of their supernatural pest.  

Heading to Impala Dean can’t help but let out a little smile at how she raises her head to attention the moment he comes into her line of sight. She tries to take a step closer but the walls of the stable block her. “Hi baby I missed you too.” He gushes as he reaches for the horse’s head. Impala obliges in lowering her massive black head towards her master, who lovingly pets the beast.

No one actually says anything, Sam goes to Stanford and Jo to Reo as Castiel sticks around Dean, looking rather useless.

Dean doesn’t want to say anything to anyone except for Impala yet. Sam seems to notice Castiel’s idleness and promptly helps the guy by asking a question. “So Cas, do you know how to deal with demons?”

Castiel blinks, apparently lost in thought and nods towards the taller Winchester. “Yes.”

Sam nods, “You know the exorcism?”

“Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem. Ecce dabit voci Suae-”

“We get it Cas.” Dean grunts, cutting off the other man.

Castiel seems a little stunned at that but makes no move to confront it. Sam however, seems to have more questions for Castiel. “Did the dragons teach you?”

That gives Castiel pause, so much so that Dean finishes dressing Impala before he reaches an answer. “Demons have had a large effect on my life.” Castiel states cooly, “I have learned from personal experience and from the lifestyle of a dragon.” Dean can’t help but wonder about that wording of Castiel’s statement but cracks it up to Castiel being old fashion.

“Do dragons have to deal with demons often? I mean, there’s obviously Lilith and Crowley but…” Castiel nods, letting Sam trail off, he takes a minute to respond again, but this time it’s because he’s organizing the information in his head.

“Yes and no. The dragons in Potesta rarely deal with them, but those that reside in Seven Gates deal with them more than with humans. In Paradiso no dragons deal with demons unless it is outside of those frozen mountains.”

“What about in Chion?” Jo asks, directing Reo out passed Castiel and towards the entrance.

“I am not aware of any dragons in that area.” Castiel says, now walking over with her to wait.

Sam seems to be stuck on the dragons in Seven Gates however, because that’s the way he directs the conversation as he leads Stanford out beside Reo. “So there's more dragons in Seven Gates than just Lilith?”

Castiel nods, looking up at Sam. “The King's court has many dragons in their numbers, dragons and demons alike.”

This brings up a memory to Dean and as he brings Impala out to the others he voices the thought. “I heard the King was a dragon.”

Castiel doesn't respond, doesn't even look anywhere, just kinda shuts down for a quick second.

“I have no response to that.” And that was that, Dean knew he wasn't getting anything else about that subject so instead he jumps onto Impala's back and holds a hand out to Castiel.

“Come on, we got some demons to get rid of.”

They head out of Greenwood now, going directly east to the town of Prill. Prill was a ‘forest’ town, it was still extremely flat and the trees were more sparse and gnarled due to the winds. Houses were set closer to each other here, to ensure more of a community. The roads, while used, are still rough and difficult to get through due to the sand content within the dirt. The town of Prill is also swarming with Campbell's soldiers, there wasn't enough to withstand an army, but enough to be a force of some caliber.

Dean didn't bother talking to the soldiers and instead they go directly to the law man’s office, since they'd probably know more about what is going on than that of the soldiers. As it turns out, the Sheriff does .

The Sheriff of Prill is a strong woman with dark skin. She frowns when they enter her office and glares when she sees how many of them there are.

“‘Bout time you hunters came around.” She snips, “Though, seeing that there is four of you I’m wonderin’ why it took so long.”

Sam puts on his best puppy dog face and sits in one of the seats with care, his voice ernest. “Have there been more attacks?”

The woman, who’s built like a wrestler Dean notes, makes an exasperated sound, rolling her eyes for added measure. “Of _course_ there’s been more attacks.”

Shit. Dean’s shoulders slump, he didn’t think they’d stay around, demons from Seven Gates come out for a week and attack several times but then crawl back into Seven Gates. But this meant that it’s been more than half a month since the first attack and they were still going at it.

“Is it every night?” Dean asks, going to stand behind his sitting brother.

The woman shakes her head, “Not for a long time, they attacked twice a week for the most part. Usually travelers heading in and out of Prill. But lately?” She shakes her head, “They’re getting dangerously close to my town.”

Jo pipes up now, “Have the soldiers tried to do anything?”

The sheriff shrugs, “They do the best they can, they ain’t Hunters though.”

“We’re here now ma’am.” Castiel rumbles, making everyone turn to look at him, “Where do the attacks commonly happen?”

For some reason the Sheriff just _accepts_ Castiel’s word and answers with ease. “We don’t use the roads to the south often, but they happen there and to the west.”

 _”Yeah because those roads literally head towards the desert.”_ Dean thinks, making Castiel reach out and gently touch him with sureness.

_”It will make our job easier.”_

Suddenly Dean remembers how Castiel didn’t want to become a hunter, he was so against it but just slipped into the lifestyle. There were things about Castiel that Dean knew would be destroyed if this continued, but Dean couldn’t help but be a bit relieved. If Castiel wanted to be connected to Dean he would have to get used to this life, because this _was_ Dean’s life. The royal court? The life of a heir? It wasn’t Dean’s thing, he couldn’t even _imagine_ getting into formal dress right now. Let alone smile and be polite to all those masked faces. There was a darkness in Dean however, a little pit of worry because when those parts of Castiel were ripped so cruelly from him, it wouldn’t even be the monsters fault, it would be Dean’s.

“Do they attack only at night?” Sam speaks up, unknowingly saving his brother from the deep well of depression and bringing him back to the warm familiar distraction of a case.

“Like I said before, they used to. They’re getting braver though,” She leans back in her chair as she continues, “They sometimes walk those travelers right into town. The soldiers take care of them than.” The Sheriff frowns, “Ya don’t really kill a demon when ya destroy the body though, do you?”

“No.” Dean says right away, which Castiel follows.

“Only certain things can kill a demon ma’am.”

“That's what I thought.” She responds, interlocking her fingers in front of her. “Good thing you guys are here than.”

Both Sam and Dean nod at this and Sam gets up from the chair. “We’ll take care of it Sheriff.”

“I expect you will.” She responds, shifting so that she can pay attention to the paperwork in front of her.

They take that are the cue and file out of the room, Dean heading out first with Sam following, Castiel and Jo coming right behind. “So we break up into groups and take a road?” Sam asks the moment the door closes behind them.

Dean gives a nod to that, “Yeah I figure you and Jo can take the west entrance and Cas and I can take the south.” While Dean usually stuck Cas with anyone else but himself in order to know what was going on, Dean had a feeling that the southern road would be worse tonight, as it was the closest to Seven Gates.

Castiel seems to understand this and nods, “I believe that it a good idea.”

Sam and Jo also catch on, but their understanding is different. “You’re giving us the easier job.” Sam says simply, while Jo looks back and forth between Castiel and Dean.

Castiel’s eyes met Jo’s (Dean couldn’t help but notice) but Dean looks towards his brother, ignoring their looks as he speaks. “They could try to circle back once they realize there’s hunters here.”

Sam’s shoulders slump but he nods once, “Yeah.”

That conversation was dropped and the troop get an inn room set up. They had one room this time (two beds and one couch) so they knew they’d have to figure out sleeping arrangements. Jo decides to take a nap in one of the beds while Sam goes over their weapon itinerary on the other. Dean’s getting pretty hungry now and he opts to get food for the group, and Castiel, who seemed pretty bored, decides to go with him. They leave the room, and head down the hall towards the exit before anyone says anything.

“I should mention that I can kill demons the same way as I did with Mr. Homes.” Castiel speaks up when they’re away from any eavesdroppers.

Dean doesn’t feel shocked to learn that, sort of like he already knew it. He shrugs it off, “Makes our job easier.” Castiel blinks at that but accepts the response. “I mean, magic can do multiple things right?”

Castiel nods, “Yes.” Dean snorts at the finality in his companion's voice.

“What can’t you do Cas?” Dean jokes, gently nudging the other man in the side.

“Talk to my family.” Castiel deadpans, and Dean’s not sure if it’s a joke or seriously something he can’t do. Knowing Cas, it’s the latter.

“Why’s that?” The green eyed hunter asks, his hands in his pockets as they walked.

It’s Castiel’s turn to shrug and it looks odd on him, his eyes don’t meet Dean’s but instead squint forward, like he’s trying to see his siblings.

“They are very… scattered.” Castiel finally hedges, “And many of them do not see eye to eye. It makes family get together very difficult.”

Dean nods, remembering his brother and their dad and how that was always a fight. “Is there anyone who wouldn’t be a problem if you saw them?”

Castiel nods hesitantly, “My sister and brother, but they both disappeared years ago.” Castiel’s still squinting out into the distance, “I am sure my brother is alive, but my sister… she disappeared for different reasons.” That was too vague not to question and Castiel must have known it because he continues. “She was banished by my family, she went against the head of our house’s wishes.”

“And she got banished for that?” Dean was shocked this time, John had huge blow outs with Sam but John had never once thought of _banishing_ him, never.

Castiel is very silent now and Dean lets it lie, not wanting to accidentally push the man away. They make it to the nearest eatery and get as much food as all four travelers needed. In was in their time walking back, when the streets were less crowded that Castiel continued. “My eldest brother took head of house when my father disappeared, he is rather… strict with his rules.”

This was dangerous which made Dean want to lighten the mood and the best way he knew how was to make a joke. “Does everyone in your family disappear?”  

“No, there was a civil war within my family once, where one of my brothers went against my father’s wishes. His rebellion is one of the reasons I believe my father left.”

Something about this seemed too familiar but Dean couldn’t put his thumb on it and therefore just let it go. “You got a lot of problems in your family don’t you?”

Castiel snorts, little humor behind his voice as he speaks, “Apocalypse worthy.”

“Yikes.” Dean breathes, reaching the main entrance to the inn. He holds the door open for Castiel, since the dark haired man was carrying the majority of the bags.

“Thank you.” The blue eyed man grunts as he steps through after Dean, Dean doesn’t bother saying anything but instead sends an ‘no problem’ sort of vibe through their connection. Talking to Castiel in person was different than using their connection, sure you got more emotions and thoughts through the connection but to just see their face as they talk, see dried lips move, it’s nice.

They make it to the room and Dean unlocks the door, holding it open once again for his counterpart. Castiel heads in with confidence and drops the bags gently onto the table in the room.

“Foods here.” Dean calls, making the sleeping form of Jo move.

“Good.” Sam says, cleaning his hands off on his pants as he stands, “I’m starving.” Sam heads right for the bags and starts sifting through, apparently looking for one thing in particular. He finds it, whatever it is, and pulls the package out happily. Dean automatically recognizing it as the steak they had ordered.

Yeah, the steak was for everyone (that’s why there was three of them in there) but Sam usually didn’t have the steak (again why there was _three_ and not four) and instead goes for the stupid salads before having the leftovers of someone else’s steak. But today? Oh no, he was already starting on the biggest steak, Castiel watching in confusion as well.

“Dude.” Dean states, staring at his little brother.

Sam doesn’t even finish the bite he’s taking before replying. “What?”

Dean knows his little brother and he has manors, it’s one of the things that distinguishes Sam from Dean but right now he just didn’t seem to care. “When do you ever start on steak?” Dean asks, unabashed.

Sam shrugs, shoving another piece into his mouth and chewing some before responding, “I just really wanted steak today.” It’s a legitimate reason, Dean knows he has days when he wants steak more than something else, but it was just _odd_ for Sam. Castiel, who hadn’t been with the boys long, had even sensed an oddness in Sam’s behavior but he said nothing and instead shared a look with Dean.

Jo however, didn’t seem to give two shakes about Sam’s food behavior because she just groggily gets out of bed, shuffles over and plops herself down next to the samsquatch. She grunts out something that neither Dean or Cas can understand but apparently Sam catches a look from Jo and understands, grabbing some bread and passing it over. Jo grunts again and this time all three know it’s in thanks.

Dean himself grabs a steak and passes the second one towards Cas, he got dibs. Castiel gives Dean a careful expression before taking the food and joining Sam and Jo at the table. “Was your nap nice Jo?” Castiel asks, cutting up his food as he waits for her to come to humanity. The bread seems to affect Jo at about the time Dean sits down at the table as well.

“Yeah.” She mumbles around her bread, whatever she says next neither Castiel or Dean have a clue but she motions her head towards Sam and they take that as something happened.

“Sam?” Dean asks, watching his brother finishing off the steak.

“Yeah?” The youngest Winchester looks up towards his brother, completely unaware of the conversation everyone was just having.

“Did anything happen when she was taking her nap?” Dean suddenly felt like a parent trying to get the story out of the older sibling; strange how he considered Sam like an older brother to Jo, he wondered if Jo or Sam felt that way.

Sam seems to get the parent vibe from Dean and rolls his eyes, swallowing the rest of the meat before saying anything. “Nope, I did wake her up once by moving around too much.”

Jo nods at this, backing up the story.

“Drama.” Dean whistles out playfully, grinning towards Jo.

It must be a thing whenever talking to Dean because Jo also rolls her eyes at him and nods, “You know it.” Before stuffing her face again with the bread.

When everyone is fed and ready they head out into Prill, the sun still has several hours but because of the frequency of the attacks lately it can’t hurt to be out early. They start out as a group, as the inn was on the northern border of the town and they all have to go somewhat the same way down.

“And if you guys need anything you get us okay?” Dean states, just finishing going over the plans.

Jo nods, her hair back in a pony tail. “Aye aye captain!” She retorts with ease, grabbing onto Sammy’s arm.

Sam smiles towards the female before looking up at his brother, “We will.” He promises, knowing Dean will worry otherwise.

Dean trusts that his brother will keep him informed so he now says his goodbyes, “Alright, see you guys.”

“Be safe.” Castiel stresses, making sure the two knew he wished them well too.

“Awe of course Cas!” Jo giggles, giving him a wink, “You too.”

Dean feels a slight stress come from Castiel but it quickly retracts as if fearful he would feel it. “Thank you Jo.”

The group of four separate into groups of two and head towards their watch points. Because of Castiel and Dean’s mind melt shit they are able to fan out and cover more ground without fear of losing each other.

 _”Anything Cas?”_ Dean asks when the sun starts to set.

 _”Nothing, I do not sense anything either.”_ Dean doesn’t like the sound of that and gets an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Castiel feels the pain and reaches out his consciousness to sooth the anxiety. _”Do not worry Dean, I will be able to tell when they get closer, no matter what angle they come at.”_

Castiel seems sure of himself and he hasn’t been wrong before so Dean relaxes and lets the gentle feelings of Castiel’s comfort take hold. It was like a warmness in his chest, spreading throughout his body, ending at the tips of his fingers and toes. A sense of electricity is there as well, from maybe Castiel’s powers or something else and it gave Dean that alertness to stay aware in the drowsy atmosphere of his brain.

An hour passes, and the sun is near down when Castiel’s attention suddenly goes on high alert. _”They’re coming.”_ He starts and Dean feels Castiel’s directions change so he is heading towards Dean. _”Southwest.”_ That’s in the opposite direction of Dean for Castiel so the hunter picks up speed, heading instead towards Castiel. Castiel realizes this and stops his movement. _”There are five, I do not believe they intend to perform a stakeout.”_

 _“How do you know?”_ Dean turns a corner and sees Castiel, without a verbalized word they both head towards the same street and more towards the southwest border.

_”I can sense each of their blackened souls. None are too powerful however, underlinings.”_

_”Good.”_ Dean looks over at the blue eyed man and nods, with Cas there was a sureness in the hunt, like mess ups were less likely. It felt nice to feel like he was on the winning end.

Castiel suddenly changes directions and heads more into the residential area of the town, his steps gaining enough speed for Dean to have to jog. _”They’re heading towards a house.”_

That didn’t seem good and Dean picks up even more speed, unsheathing Taurus as he goes.

The smaller man takes a turn up a walkway and Dean knows that this is the house.

 _”They here yet?”_ Dean questions, now taking point towards the front door.

_”No, they will be shortly, they are unaware of us being here yet.”_

Dean bangs on the house door, loud and urgent but no one comes. Castiel leaves Dean’s side and starts around the house. He can’t go alone, Dean wouldn’t let that and leaves his post to follow the brown haired man. The moment he turns the corner towards the back of the building he sees them, five bodies walking towards them.

“Go and spare your lives.” Castiel barks, his own sword by his side as he moves between the house and the evil creatures.

A female with brown hair and a studious face laughs, her monk habit falling back. “Oh we have been warned of you Castiel.” She’s almost singing, and two of the five demons separate, heading in the opposite way of Dean.

Dean makes a move to follow them but the two demons (excluding the female) who stayed now step forward threateningly. Castiel makes a move to stand in the way of them getting to the hunter. The female finds that even funnier, “Oh please, we’re aware of your choices Castiel, most Unholy told us.”

Castiel now gets frightening, the sky seeming to get darker around him just by his emotions. “He knows nothing of me now.”

The female lets out yet another laugh while the two demons head closer to Dean and vicariously Castiel. It’s a mistake and Dean watches as Castiel knocks one of the demons onto the ground and the touches the other’s forehead with his palm. A flash of light comes from Castiel’s hand and Dean can see the demon dying in the meatsuit before it crashes to the ground. The fallen demon now kicks out at Castiel, making the man stumble back. The female demon takes this distraction to make a break for the house door. Dean doesn’t let her get passed him, his sword outstretched towards her throat.

“Oh but what about the nice monk girl I’m wearing? You know she’s really devout.” The demon nearly sings. Dean seems to think about it, his other hand busy behind his back with unscrewing a flask of holy water. “And rather pretty don’t you think?” She makes a step forward so her chin rests on the blade. Dean sees the flash of light from Castiel taking care of the other demon and knows it’s time for his move. The hunter violently jolts the container at the demon, making the holy liquid fall upon the female. She screams, and shrinks, writhing in pain, and Castiel grabs her hands, pulling them behind the woman’s back.

Both men recite the exorcism in perfect harmony, black smoke shooting out of the woman’s mouth and scattering across the ground. The meatsuit falls unconscious so Castiel sets her down on the grass. The very moment she is placed down a child’s scream can be heard from indoors. Horror strikes at both Castiel and Dean’s cores and they share a look before darting towards the backdoor. Castiel gets there first and banging his shoulder against the wooden plank, breaks it off the frame.

They were in a kitchen of sorts now and they could see exactly what was going on. There were five separate bodies, two demons, two adults and one child. The mother was sheltering the daughter who had just screamed and the man, who Dean could presume was the father, was laying the ground, bleeding out from his stomach. The bleeding man hears the new men enter and turns his head slowly towards them, his eyes landing on Castiel. Dean couldn’t help but see the creepy similarity between the man and Castiel, like they could be twins.

“Watcher help us.” The man speaks, coughing up blood as he does so. The girl lets out a squeak in distress and this seems to remind the demons to make their move. The bigger one steps threateningly towards the woman and child but Castiel doesn’t miss a beat. “Close your eyes.” He orders, light shining from his center. When the light flashes and dissipates Dean opens his eyes to see that the girl was staring straight towards Castiel her face filled with confusion. Castiel pays her no attention but instead steps towards the man, “Jimmy.” He says quietly, “The Watcher cannot heal your wounds.” His voice is low and sad, “They are too severe and he is too weak.”

The man nods, or nods as much as he can. He coughs up a little more blood, his blue eyes turning lighter as his life leaves him. “Can he protect m-my family?” He coughs more.

Castiel nods, “The Watcher will do all in his power, let me guide you to light brother.” He reaches up but Jimmy shrinks back, “Cla-Claire baby. Come here.” He seems to regain some of his color, like he remembers there is something to hold onto. The girl, who must be Claire, steps forward so she can look at her father’s face. She says nothing but her eyes are long past red with the tears that now stained her cheeks. “It’ll be okay sweetpee, alright? I love you.”

“I-I love you too daddy.” Claire finally pushes out, her voice cracking. It seems to be all Jimmy needs to hear because the moment the words are uttered the rest of his life force seems to leave. “Daddy!?” Screams Claire, unable to keep her sobs back. Castiel gently stands up, looking towards the corner of the room for a moment before turning his attention to Claire and the woman. The demons, who had been killed by the blast of light went unnoticed, this other interaction more otherworldly than they could ever be. Watching the life leave Jimmy was frightening for Dean, it was like watching Castiel die, seeing the very power in his body that has helped some many others finally give up on him. Fear hits the center of Dean, reverberating through his conscious all the way to Castiel. The other man sends comforting thoughts to Dean, nothing with actual verbal or visual substance but just remembrance that Castiel was alive and without a single scratch, much like Dean.

“Who- who are you? Why do you look like my husband?!” The woman asks, making Castiel step forward.

“I am one of the worshippers of the Watcher, like your late husband.” Dean knows Cas shouldn’t have preferred to him as dead so quickly but he already said it so, too late. “As for our physical similarities….” Castiel looks down to the body, “This is simply conquinitence.”

“Didn’t you call him brother?” Claire speaks up, having returned to her mother.

“Brother in worship, yes, brother in blood? No.” Dean would be as suspicious as the two females if he couldn’t basically read Castiel’s mind. Castiel was as confused as Dean was to the fact he had a near doppelganger. _”I heard rumors that there were people in the world that looked like you but I did not ever expect to run into one.”_ Castiel voices to Dean, making the other nod.

Castiel now looks around the room, “We will clear this mess out.” He states simply, as if looking at a list of things to do, “Dean, maybe you should get Sam and some guards to help with body removal.”

“He was alive not even five minutes ago! Don’t talk about him like he was nothing!” The woman screams, obviously and rightly still upset.

“I was not talking about Jimmy ma’am, simply the demons.” It shuts her up and Dean now takes it as his time to leave.

Using the front door Dean leaves the horror show and instead goes in search of his brother. It doesn’t stop him from talking to Castiel however. _”How did you know his name?”_ Dean asks as he rounds a corner towards the western border.

_”As I said, he was a worshiper of the Watcher, I know all the present worshipers.”_

_”How?”_ It was only half an explanation, Dean knew the why but not the how.

This gives Castiel pause in their thoughts so Dean focuses more on finding Sam or Jo, who he hasn’t reached yet. He does find a patrol of soldiers however and informs of them of the event towards the southwest. They both take off running to inform their higher officers and Dean continues.

 _”I do not know how to explain it.”_ Castiel finally says, his emotions non-existent so that Dean doesn’t know if he’s lying or telling the truth. Dean thinks highly of Castiel and therefore gives him the benefit of the doubt. The conversation drops as they both pay more attention to the tasks at hand.

Dean does eventually find Sam and Jo, who are both set up to watch the road. “Dean?” Sam asks, coming out from behind a tree while Jo drops down from an overhanging branch.

“Demons came our way, we took care of it but some civilian died.” Dean catches them up and doesn’t even bother giving them pause before walking back the way he came.

“Really?” Jo asks, sheathing her daggers as she follows.

“Yeah in his house and everything, Cas is probably find out how it exactly went down.”

“Shouldn’t you guys have stopped them before they entered the house?” Sam asks and Dean has to look back because there’s something just _off_ about his brother’s voice. He looks completely normal, and because of the tattoos inked into their chests Dean knew he couldn’t be possessed. Like before with Castiel, Dean lets the idea fall away, taking the other subject more seriously.

“There was five of them, we got stuck with three and the other two got away from us. It probably happened then.” Dean shrugs, yeah they fucked up but at least the whole family wasn’t dead.

They shot information back and forth on their way to the southwestern house and once they do reach the building they find Castiel busy building a pyre. “What the hell are you doing?” Dean asks, walking directly towards Castiel. “Amelia told me it was one of Jimmy’s wishes to be cremated, I thought it best for them if I performed it as I am the only worshipper of the Watcher in the area.” He says it easily and it sounds reasonable, so Dean asks the next question.

“What about the demons?”

“The girl who was exorcised was taken by the soldiers, the bodies have already been removed and disposed off.” Castiel does not stop his building so Sam joins him, helping stack the wood in it’s proper shape.

At this time the woman, who must be Amelia steps out of the house, her eyes red rimmed. “Would someone mind helping me carry out-” Her voice cracks and she takes a second to compose herself. “My husband please.”

Jo and Dean who aren’t involved with the building of the pyre, jump to attention and head in with her. Jimmy is now wrapped in clean cotton, his face blissfully covered (because it was like seeing Castiel dead and that scared Dean more than losing a civilian). Neither Jo or Dean say anything about the slowly forming blood stain in the middle and both carefully lift up the body. They carry him out with Amelia taking the end and carefully place him on the pyre.

“Claire.” Amelia calls back towards the house, making the blonde haired girl appear at the entrance, her face now emotionless in the bad way. She moves down the steps and carries herself across the land separating them, handing her mother the flint and steel for setting her father’s body ablaze.

It has to be hard on the kid, Dean thinks but says nothing as Amelia steps forward. Sam and Castiel seem to be done with the rest of the pyre and also step back, allowing room for Amelia to come near.

She says her goodbye, inaudible to Dean and Castiel seemed to purposefully ignore the private words in respect for the dead. She does eventually finish and turn towards her daughter, “Claire would you like to say anything?” Claire shakes her head once, simply staring towards the body wrapped in white. Amelia accepts this with a concerned understanding before turning back to her husband's body. Using the flint and steel she gets a flame going, stepping back as the flames rise. Castiel’s eyes are glued on the body, his mouth moving in silent words, words that Dean _knows_ aren’t human.

The hunters stay until the body is largely gone, taking their leave as suddenly as they appeared. Amelia doesn’t let them walk away just yet however, “Sir.” She calls out, gaining Castiel’s attention, “If your Watcher is real, he doesn’t care and I don’t believe in him.” She states coldly, this whole event obviously affecting her.

Castiel takes pause in his steps and contemplates his own response, “I can assure you he does, he is simply too weak to bring someone back from the brink of death.”

Amelia shakes her head, disgust showing in her voice, “Than what kind of god is he?”

There’s sadness in Castiel’s eyes and voice as he speaks next, “One who usually only watches.” Amelia finds the response as a kind of cop out and turns away, facing the burning body of her husband. The band of four take this as their moment to leave and depart from the situation.

“Do you think the town is clean now?” Jo asks once they're several houses away, heading towards their inn room.

Dean shrugs, “One was exorcised but I can't see it coming back, not with four of it's buddies bein’ killed.”

“It is very unlikely.” Castiel agrees, prompting Sam to say something as well.

“They’re probably done with this town.” Sam tacks on like he knows for sure, like someone or something had informed him. Dean wants to bring it up but Jo distracts him with a completely new topic.

“Hey Dean did you know this place has a red-light district?” She looks over quickly to Castiel and Dean’s brain is now preoccupied with if she was trying to hint to something. Taking it on faith (and by the way, completely misinterpreting) Dean speaks up, including Castiel in the conversation.

“Sweet, Cas you’ve ever been?” There is nothing but stone silence from their traveling companion and Dean can tell there is a level of discomfort, a level of discomfort only a few select people could feign. Dean’s jaw drops and he stops completely in his tracks towards the inn. “Have you ever… you know? Done some seeding?” He’s trying to stare Castiel directly in the eye to get a truthful answer but his friend’s eyes wander, looking for only a millisecond towards Dean before glancing everywhere but. “Seriously dude?” Dean asks, astonished. Castiel was _not_ bad looking, sure he looked frumpy and disheveled half the time but his features were pleasant and his body was made of lean muscle, which is often found attractive. Dean’s so distracted by this he doesn’t even notice as Jo pulls herself away from the conversation, her goal was… sort of met.

“There has not been an occasion.” Castiel states in defence,, taking Dean’s attitude as demeaning instead of just completely shocked. There were shades of pink in Castiel’s cheeks, even in the shit lighting of night he could still see it.

There’s only one course of action now, “Oh you got to come with me tonight.” Dean’s decided he’ll pay for Castiel’s first time, get him initiated into the Hunters the proper unofficial way. Jo snorts loudly, whether at Dean’s comment or towards the whole situation, she doesn’t say anything however.

“I do not feel as though that is necessary, Dean.” Castiel’s voice, which was more insulted before has now switched to a sort of panic.

“Awh come on now.” Dean grins, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and pulling him closer in a joking matter. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

* * *

Dean finds out not two hours later. The eldest Winchester had set Castiel up with a woman named Chastity (Dean’s proud of that one) and had just been about to place his own order of sexual pleasures off the menu when he hears a scream. It’s a woman’s scream but Dean still worries about Castiel, he doubted that would go away anytime soon after Jimmy’s death. He bursts through the hall door just in time to see a more than normally disheveled Castiel standing there, Chastity hitting him over and over again with her hands. “Asshole!” She screams, hitting him once more before storming off past Dean. “AUGH!” She yells in his direction, Dean doesn’t give a shit and heads directly towards his partner.

“Dude what happened?”

Castiel looks lost and rather scared and for the first time Dean feels actually bad about this attempt. “I told her my...preferences.” He makes a face, “And informed her that her father left because he hated his job as a soldier.” A smile crosses Dean’s face and he wants to ask more about it but at that very moment two rather intimidating guards come pushing their way through the hall towards the hunter and his friend.

Knowing their faces only had a couple minutes to get away from a good punching Dean starts towards one of the exits, “Come on.” Castiel was already tailing Dean like a lost shadow so it makes their escape easy. The moment they get far enough away Dean lets out a laugh, a laugh so heavy he has to bend over for a second. “Man Cas,” He smiles up at the blue-eyed man, “You know that whole industry is based on absent fathers?”

“Maybe I should join.” Castiel deadpans, his face giving away the fact he wouldn’t even dream of it. His words do send Dean into another fit of laughter, so much so that Dean actually ends up coughing at one point.

“With tassles on your nipples?” Dean brings his hands to his chest, sticking out his pointer fingers just to give a visual. A smile creeps across Castiel’s face and it’s beautiful and pure and Dean is so happy he gets this moment.

“Only if you think it’s a good idea.”

Dean laughs, nodding his head. “They should be all shiny.”

“And perhaps in the shape of dragon eggs.” Castiel states without missing a beat.

The human hunter can’t even respond to that as he was laughing too hard. Dean had this overwhelming sense of pride swell in him, Castiel was finally getting used to the humor that came  with this particular hunting group and instead of being annoyed or upset he simply went along with it. Once the laughing does subside and they are closer to the inn Dean speaks up, his voice soft with truth. “Thanks man.”

“For what?” Castiel voices, confusion coming across their connection.

“Making this one of the best nights I’ve had in awhile.” It was true, and okay, kinda gushy, but Dean hadn’t felt happy endorphins like this for some time, like what feel like forever.

“Oh.” Castiel says simply, digesting Dean’s response. “I am glad.” He finally finishes, his own voice softer.

There’s no need to talk after that and Dean doesn’t like chick flick moments anyway. They head into the inn room to discover Sam sleeping on one of the beds while Jo has taken the couch, which is odd of her. Dean makes a face at the dilemma now, where were two other people going to sleep without sharing a bed? They should have drawn straws before.

 _”I can sleep on the floor.”_ Castiel says, getting the essentials of what Dean was thinking.

 _”Dude really?”_ Dean wasn’t going to exactly fight Castiel on this, but he wanted to make sure before he condemned this friend to floor duty.

Castiel nods, heading to the floor closest to the farthest wall (coincidentally on the right side of Dean’s bed). _”I barely used beds until I met you hunters, sleeping on the floor will have little effect on me.”_

Dean accepts this, shrugging as he heads to the one unused bed, _”Hey man whatever you feel comfortable with.”_ Once again they fall into silence, busied with changing from their hunting clothing to that of sleepware. Dean crawls into bed first and while originally facing Sam, he turns to watch the other man getting ready. Castiel, who had slipped out of his pants and into another softer pair when Dean wasn’t looking was now busying himself with his top layers. Like Dean he wore several layers and with each added layer the longer it took. Eventually he got down to his basic shirt, a pale blue tunic. He stops shedding his layers at this time and instead sets up his sleeping place. Dean, realizing the poor sod doesn’t even have a pillow throws one of his extra ones in the direction of the man. Castiel catches it with little difficulty, already aware of Dean’s actions due to their connection.

 _”Thank you.”_ He softly states over the connection, placing the pillow down before following Dean’s suit. _”Good night Dean.”_ Castiel calls quietly over their link, warmth and comfort following with the words. Dean relaxes more into the sheets and nods, knowing that Castiel will just _know_.

_“Night Cas.”_

* * *

 

The next morning Dean isn't the first to wake up, matter of fact he only stirs when Sam opens the door to the room. Immediately the smells of breakfast food hit Dean's nose. It's enough to make the groggy hunter sit up and wander towards the table where Sam now stands. Sam’s digging in without delay, shifting through the food until he finds his own breakfast. Once Sam is done with his scavenger hunt Dean takes his place, looking for his own portion. Dean eventually finds some bread and steak and sits back comfortably looking over at his brother and his plate for the first time this morning.

It’s steak, bloody steak. There’s not only one but another half added onto the pile as Sam engorges himself on the cooked meats, unaware of his brother’s concerned eyes. “Dude seriously?” Dean comments, his voice rough as it was his first time speaking all day. “Again?” Sam ignores Dean’s remarks and continues to demolish the food in front of him. He looks like how Dean would imagine a hungry dragon ripping apart the carcass of its prey. Dean hadn’t quieted his voice at all when addressing his brother and because of this Jo starts to move around, awoken by their general loudness. Castiel’s conscious is awake but does not rely anything to Dean and since Dean doesn’t turn around the man could either be lying there or out and about the town for all the eldest Winchester knew. “Sam.” Dean calls, his brother ignoring him once again. “Sammy.” Dean warns, reaching over to put his hand between Sam and his food.

“Knock it off Dean!” Sam barks, his voice peppered with actual violence, alarming Dean enough for him to pull back his hand.

“The fuck Sam?!” The eldest Winchester is now standing, forgoing his food in order to reach his bag by his bed. There was something wrong with Sam, this was _not_ his brother, couldn’t be. It wasn’t a shapeshifter, because the forks and knives they used during breakfast was silver (you’d think they were fancy except the butter knife had once cut off a changeling’s pinky finger).

“I was eating!” The younger Winchester exclaims, looking at his brother in annoyance before turning back to his food.

Dean doesn’t press the matter yet and reaches out for every test material known it a hunter. He grabs the holy water. There was no reason for Sam to be possessed but if he was, the holy water should help so Dean takes it and walks around his brother. Sam has continued to eat at this point and Dean pops open the container of holy liquid, pouring some down his brother’s neck and shirt.

Sam jumps right out of his chair at that and any hostility that was previously there dissipates, being replaced by _real_ Sam. “Dean!” He says, shocked and mildly annoyed. He sees the holy water in his brother’s hand and raises an eyebrow. “You think I’m possessed?”

“Now I don’t.” Dean says, his voice still unsure. “You were acting pretty weird man.” Sam gives him a bitch face so Dean looks past his shoulder to the blonde sitting on the couch, a dagger hidden in the folds of her blankets. “Jo, wasn’t he acting weird?”

“Yeah.” Her voice while positive of that fact, sounded uneasy. It’s now that Dean notices that Castiel _wasn’t_ lying on the ground where Dean had seen him last night. Matter of fact, all the bedding had been removed, as if Castiel had never slept there.

 _”Cas?”_ Dean calls, sudden panic gripping at his heart.

 _”Yes Dean?”_ The tight feeling in Dean’s chest subsides and he doesn’t bother talking back to Castiel per se, now that he knows his brain-buddy isn’t a figment of his imagination. Instead Dean lets emotions flow, the relief of hearing Castiel’s voice is the strongest and carefully masks the concerns about Sam.

“Sorry guys,” Sam sounds actually distressed, frowning as he looks at Dean. “I’ve just been really hungry lately.”

“You don’t say.” Dean grunts, stepping back a bit so he can circle the table and return to his food. There was two ways this conversation could go and Dean, loving his brother too much, takes the easier of the two routes. “Guess we need to get more food for the company giant.” Dean would always choose to outwardly ignore any wrongs his brother performed, he’d rather internalize everything than lose his brother.

“Ha ha, very funny Dean.” Sam responds, sitting back down himself in order to eat. He doesn’t take the same persona as before but instead continues to chat with his brother, the vibe of the room returning to as if nothing happened. “So what’s the plan?”

Dean shrugs and the door of the inn room opens, Castiel now walking in. He was already dressed for the day, which was apparently hot because the man was now carrying his jacket, along with a small book. Dean automatically connects eyes with the strange man before answering his brother’s question. “I was thinking we should stay here for today and maybe leave tomorrow or so. Just to make sure there aren’t any more attacks.” Dean had realized some time between the execution of those demons and now, that maybe the same demons weren’t attacking this place and it was instead part of a plan. If there was a plan, Dean wanted to stay and figure out what it was.

“I believe that would be a good course of action.” Castiel speaks up, heading towards the nook between wall and couch. He places his book inside of his bag (which he had crammed there for some reason) before placing his coat on the heap and turning towards the Winchesters.

“Doesn’t sound too stupid.” Jo comments offhandedly, dressing on the couch underneath her sleeping clothes (how she did that Dean would _never_ understand).

“Awe thank you Jo, you know that means so much to me.” Dean jokes, placing his hand over his heart dramatically. Jo finishes whatever she’s clasping and once her hand is free throws the middle finger his way. In the little banter Dean failed to notice Sam’s attitude towards their plan, how his seems to seem slightly happy about it, just before going somewhere outside of their present.

“So Castiel, what were you doing?” Jo asks, putting emphasis on her friend’s name to tell Dean she was done talking to him.

Castiel shuffles slightly and in an effort to delay his response heads towards the food bag. As the silence grows Castiel knows he does have to answer the question and he does, “I went on a walk.”

Vague as ever. Dean thinks, earning a look from his companion. Jo seems to think the same, “That’s it?” She’s nearly complaining and it makes Castiel continue.

“I also wrote in my book.”

 _”Descriptive Cas.”_ Dean actually comments to his friend, who gives him a quick innocent glare. Dean gets it and covers for the man, sometimes things were private. “Come on Jo, the guy just wants to eat.” Jo makes a face but doesn’t respond, instead focusing on dressing herself so the boys can eat.

They all putz around the room a little more before doing anything and in that time Dean makes a note to Jo that she should get her own room for the next night, she doesn’t disagree. The rest of the day is reasonably uneventful, they do rounds and eventually split up, Dean with Sam and Jo with Castiel. Dean doesn’t say outloud that he wants to be with Sam to ensure his brother doesn’t do anything freakish but Jo knows and she is grateful. Dean and Sam both go to the soldiers barracks and round up any soldiers who wish to know how to get rid of a demon.

That doesn’t take that long (not a lot of soldiers volunteer, but there was around six of them so that was comforting) and soon after that they stop by the sheriff’s office to inform her of their plan. She seems grateful and the boys leave.

Dean had kept in contact with Castiel the entire day, checking in on him and Jo to make sure they were fine. They were, just Jo was a bit bored. With little concern about demons popping up Dean tells Castiel that they should meet at the local pub. Dean and Sam get there first and are about half way through a pint when Jo and Castiel show up.

“Would you look at that,” Dean jokes, holding up his glass to the two. He locks eyes with Castiel for a moment before turning and smiling at his brother. “I guess they know us.”

Sam snorts, taking another sip of his own drink. “This is like your favorite hang out spot.” Sam comments, thankfully unaware that Dean and Castiel had planned this.

“So how’d the day go?” Dean asks the moment Jo and Castiel sit down, fresh drinks in their hands.

“Boring.” Jo acknowledges, throwing down her head slightly to prove her point.

Dean snorts and nods, “That was an all around recurring theme.”

They sit and drink for a while but soon enough both Sam and Jo become tired (helped by the drinks) and decide to leave. “Want me to walk you back?” Dean asks, making sure Jo is comfortable with leaving with Sam.

“Oh no.” Jo says, flopping her hand uselessly at the eldest Winchester. “We’ll be fine.” She grins up to Sam, who grins back. Whatever hesitation Jo had in the morning seemed to have subsided as the day went by.

“Alright sleep well ya weaklings.” Dean says in lieu of goodnight, holding up his new drink as way of toasting their leaving.

Both Jo and Sam roll their eyes at this but Sam is the one to actually respond. “Night Dean.”

“Goodnight Cas!” Jo waves, grinning at the dark haired man like the cat who ate the canary. Dean puts it to the wayside because everyone has a couple drinks in them and instead watches as his brother and sister-in-bond leave the room.

The pub isn’t too filled but has enough people in it for both Dean and Castiel to be unnoticeable subsequently making Dean more comfortable. “So Cas,” Dean starts, looking over at his friend, “Just how much _do_ you have to drink to get drunk?”

Castiel shrugs, “I am unsure, I have never been drunk.”

Dean’s eyes bulge out of his head at that. “What?” He asks, incredulous.

Castiel just nods solemnly, taking another sip of his own drink. “The courses in my life never really allowed me to.”

Dean’s already standing up, “Oh no, we’re gonna fix this.” It was the perfect excuse, there was two other hunters in town, if something happened someone would be able to take care of it. _If_ something happened, and that was a big if as it did take awhile for anyone to get to the border of Seven Gates and visa versa. Plus, Dean has been looking for this excuse.

So now Dean heads to the bar and returns with a handle of some of their strongest along with a more than a dozen small glasses. He pours about five shots each but then gives Cas another five, full to the brim. “For every shot I take you have to take two.”

Dean knew Castiel could take this amount of liquor, after all he watched as he downed several shots and barely even blinked. “Sounds fair.” Castiel announces, now understanding the premise of what they were about to do. He takes another sip of his pint before placing it down and readying himself for the intake of several small shots of extremely hard liquor.

By the first line of shots Dean still knows what’s going on, by the second things start to get warm and when they hit the third Dean’s pretty damn amused. Dean isn’t a happy drinker, but he’s usually self medicating. This time it was for Castiel, which made it vastly different. Dean’s of course still coherent at this time and decides it’s a good idea to leave the pub, after all people were starting to notice how alcohol Castiel is downing. So instead Dean heads to the bar and just asks for two handles of their strongest whatever. She does and Dean pays, heading back towards the table he and Castiel had occupied for the last two hours. “Come on tiger.” He teases, nodding his head towards the exit. Castiel understands immediately and stands, following Dean out of the pub.

“Where are we going?” Castiel asks as soon as they meet the night air.

Dean doesn’t actually know and he stops, thinking for a good second before shrugging. “I have no idea, I just don’t think we should stay in there.” There’s another pause as Dean reaches up with bottle in hand to rub as the skin above his eyebrow. “Didn’t you go walking around this place this morning?”

“Yes.” Castiel answers easily, looking rather curious as to why Dean asked.

“Did you see any places that might be nice to just stay at? Away from people?”

This throws Castiel off guard and he seems to need a moment to collect himself before nodding, “Yes. Follow me.”

This time Dean follows Castiel and he is led throughout the closer buildings and then the more separated buildings until they reach the edge of town. They headed closer to the south than Dean expected but it is a beautiful place. The trees are still numerous and while they are short, they give enough cover for the two men to sit comfortably underneath their gnarled arms. The stars can still be seen from their location and a nice breeze sweeps in from the frigid desert in front of them. There’s still several leagues between this town and Nemeris (the official title of desert between Seven Gates and Potesta). “Damn, it is nice here.” Dean comments, breaking the silence that had surrounded them for their walk.

Castiel nods, looking up at the stars. “It is quite peaceful.”

Dean pops one of the handles open and hands it to Castiel, “Here ya go.” The blue eyed man takes the bottle with little hesitation and starts to drink is as if it’s water. It _almost_ makes Dean nauseous but he gets over it by bringing up any subject he can think of. “So are you feeling anything Cas?” It was a good place to start.

Castiel pauses and after contemplating it for awhile nods, “I believe so or I am at least getting close.” Dean snorts at that, shaking his head before opening his own handle and taking a sip.

“I don't even understand how you are physically possible.” Dean states, suddenly overwhelmed by all the things that make Castiel, Cas.

The other man doesn't seem sure of how to take that, so after a moment's thought and a couple more swigs, he does speak up. “Thank you?” Castiel hedges making Dean laugh. He can't help it, Castiel’s face is all scrunched up and he seems so lost that Dean just finds it adorable.

“It was a compliment Cas.” Dean chuckles out, shaking his head slightly.

“Oh thank you.” He sounds more thankful now, trusting Dean’s words.

There's another moment's pause now as neither know what to say but Dean, after searching through the boxes in his brain realizes there are some things to talk to Cas about. “So that necklace of yours.” Dean looks down towards Castiel's chest, where he knows the necklace now hangs.

“What about it?” Castiel asks, seeming to try and play coy, which Dean can read through.

“Well what is? What does it do?” It has to do something, Dean knows that much, anything that glows can’t be _nothing_.

Castiel takes another sip of his liquor before responding. “It’s called the Eye of the Watcher.” He takes another drink but this time at the end reaches under his clothing to reveal the necklace, which is glowing in the darkness around them. “It’s said to hold the power of the Watcher in it.” Castiel shrugs, his mind seeming to be somewhere else.

“And you believe that?” Dean asks, sounding skeptical.

“Most definitely.” Castiel says without a doubt, looking at the necklace. It’s beautiful, especially in this night lighting. It’s bright and gives off blue, almost white light, giving both Dean and Castiel odd shadows on their faces. If Dean thought he could be the only one to ask questions he was wrong, because Castiel has his own questions for his partner. “May I ask you something myself?”

Dean, who’s actually affected by the liquor, nods, “Shoot.”

“Why is it that you do not want kids?” That’s right, Dean never explained that to Castiel but there was a reason for that.

“It’s not that I don’t want them...it’s just.” And here he goes, he might as well get it out in the open, “I don’t think my lifestyle permits for it.”

“What about when you inherit your father’s throne? Surely you will be able to have children.” Castiel seems indifferent to Dean’s choices, pushing for neither but rather just curious.

The eldest Winchester looks out before them, the stars brighter and acting like a celestial dust in the dark sky. “I don’t know man, this life seems pretty jinxed.”

“You and Sam turned out okay.” Castiel states, his brow pushed together in concern as his eyes scour Dean’s face.

Dean laughs with little humor at that and shakes his head, “You think so? I mean think of our childhoods man.” Dean looks over to Castiel, which was a mistake because now Castiel looks a little astounded.

The dark haired man shakes his head, both his hands set upon the handle between his legs. “You were wonderful with Lucas.”

“Didn’t say I wasn’t good with them, never said I don’t like ‘em either.” Dean says, his voice becoming softer. There’s no need for words, Castiel can feel how Dean sometimes dreams of children with an unknown face. He can feel how there is a deep maternal need for family, something that shines through with Sam, Jo and even Castiel.

When someone does speak again it’s Castiel and his words are soft, gentle and reassuring. “Whatever befalls you in life, I believe you will do the best you can.” It’s directed towards the children topic sure, but Dean can’t help but notice the absolute certainty Castiel speaks with. Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s just the rush of the moment but Dean doesn’t stop the words from sneaking out of his mouth, “Would you want… ya know, kids? Little Castiels runnin around?” Dean’s words fumble slightly as they reach air and he remedies this by take a swig of his own drink. It seems that Castiel has decided to take a drink every time Dean does because he follows suite before answering.

“I…” Castiel frowns, staring down at his hands now as if the keys to the universe were placed there. “No.”

That’s too weird of a reaction for Dean not to ask about it, “Why’s that?”

Color blumes across Castiel’s face and ears, and he takes a couple more gulps of liquor before even considering to reply. He rubs the excess liquid off his lips and silence fills the space, almost becoming awkward just because of Castiel’s embarrassment. “It would not be physically possible.”

“Dude Cas, just spit it out man.”

It’s the little bit of push Castiel needs to force himself to say it. “I prefer the company of men.”

Silence, dead silence.

Suddenly things make sense, why Jo was so touchy feely with Castiel without it being sexual, why she would give Castiel looks at different moments in their conversations. The whore named Chastity reacting so horribly- “Wait was that why the hooker called you an asshole?”

Apparently that wasn’t the reaction Castiel had expected and he blinks rather owlishly at it before tilting his head. “Yes.”

Dean starts to laugh, like really laugh, “Buddy, you know that they have those too. She was just mad at you for wasting her time.” Dean manages to get the last couple words out before being hit with another wave of merriment, the more he thought about it the funnier it was.

Castiel seems to be stuck on something, bothering him enough for him to voice the concern “You are alright with traveling with-?”

The laughing stops automatically and Dean turns to Castiel, “Really? Of course not. You don’t find Sam hot or anything right?” The look of complete mortification that passes over Castiel’s features proves that Dean doesn’t have to worry about his brother’s backdoor virginity. Dean raises the rim of his bottle to his lips and takes another good pull before tacking on a, “Then we don’t have a problem.”

This makes Castiel tilt his head and while Dean feels the relief coming off of Castiel in waves there’s a new curiosity blooming. “Would it be bad if your brother was a homosexual?”

Dean goffs at how Castiel just says it, but why should he pad his words? “No, no not exactly Cas, I just don’t want to get visions of you having sex with my brother.” The idea repulses Dean so much so that his body shakes as if to fight off the disgust.

Castiel laughs now, nothing too boisterous but rather airy and warm. It’s something that trickles into the very core of Dean’s bones, making him smile. “These are some weird ass conversations we’re having.” Dean muses, taking one final sip of his drink before placing the bottle down for a moment. The world was well past swimming at this moment and Dean knew he’d most likely feel this tomorrow but he wouldn’t forget this, there was no way. Castiel had already finished his own handle at this moment and so Dean hands over his own. “Damn champ, are you at least feeling that?”

“Oh yeah.” Castiel grunts, taking a couple swigs of the new bottle. Dean laughs at the octave change on his companion and reaches forward, patting the other man on the back.

“Welcome to the club.” Dean grins and both men start to laugh.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town, in the sleepy inn, Sam Winchester has dreams. Not _normal_ dreams. Like the night before, Sam wakes in his dreams in the hotel room and like last night, he is not the only one in the room. The vague _whatever_ is there as well, darkening the other side of the room. _“Hello Sam.”_ The voice speaks, sounding more masculine and defined than before. Sam in the meantime scrambles out of the bed and towards the opposite direction of the shadow. The headache, which is threatening to rear it’s ugly head lesses when Sam distances himself.

“Why is this happening?” Sam asks, both to the headaches and the mysterious appearance.

The man, spirit-being, whatever, does respond to this, his voice sympathetic. _“I am sorry for that Sam, I have actually come up with a remedy if you are willing to hear it.”_

“Depends on what it is.” Sam growls, his hand on his throbbing head.

The voice turns sweeter now, coxing of sort. _“I will show you my power and the power that will vicariously move to you Sam.”_

“Power?” Sam asks, looking at the mass and trying to understand what he says, making the headache worse.

 

The being nods and continues with his sweet words. “Yes, Sam I wish to give you a gift. So much more than you ever could have imagined.”

“What's the catch?” Sam grits out, standing his ground even though it's hard to piece his thoughts together with this head splitting pain.

_“Very little Sam. All I ask is that you find me and keep these conversations private.”_

Despite the pain, red flags still rise in the young hunter's mind. “Why?” He's not giving in easily, even if he can feel blood dripping from his nose.

The voice sounds genuinely concerned for Sam’s health and pushes on with his sale. _“You travel with people who are not what they seem. I do not think it would be wise to your health.”_

“Who? Cas?” Sam sounds disbelieving and the being focuses in on this.

_“Castiel is not who he says. Ask him the name of this ‘Watcher’ he follows. You will see.”_

Okay so maybe something was weird with Cas, Sam noticed it more than Dean allowed himself but Sam, he knew the moment Castiel stepped forward there was something off. He couldn't let himself get distracted however, “What about Dean? Why wouldn't I be able to tell him?”

 _“When has your brother ever let you do your own thing? His intentions are pure but he thinks of his own comfort over your advances.”_ The shadow seems closer or at least his voice is, whispering in his brain. _“I could give you knowledge Sam, things saved for gods among men and all you have to do is promise you will find me. Please.”_

It was too tempting, plus Sam would have to find the source of this mysterious voice regardless if he said yes or no, what harm could it be? “That's all? Find you and not tell Dean?”

 _“Yes.”_ The shadow relays, his voice hesitant to sound too hopeful.

“Okay, I'll do that.”

The inn disappears, melts around them and this time Sam is standing in a beautiful garden, flowers and budding fruits everywhere. There was an apple tree to his right but he paid it little heed as in front of him stood the shadow. Except it wasn't a shadow now, some undefined figure, but instead a hulking beast; a dragon.

Sam always expected dragons to be big but this creature was nearly the size of Lawrence castle. It most definitely could block out the sun if he tried. It was always he, it just came to Sam, simple knowledge flowing slightly between them in this imaginary world. There were scars marring the sand-colored scales, along with what looked like sickly boils showing irritated skin. Horns decorated the beast from snout to the tip of his rather intimidating tail, large enough to be the width of two thin human males. The scales near these horns gave off a metallic sheen as the light from the sky hits them while the smaller scales towards his claws became a pitch black. The claws themselves were like obsidian, sharp and dark like the bottom of a pit while the blackened scales crawling up his arms seemed to slowly fan out to the sandy color. The creatures eyes, which were surrounded by a sort of lighter tan where a beautiful blue, sort of like the sky on a summer's day. He'd be frightening, he _was_ frightening except for the fact that Sam felt like he _knew_ him. It was like Sam's entire being was made for this creature and Sam just suddenly realized it. He was a dragon rider.

“Am I--?” Sam can't even finish his sentence, too humble to even assume this but the dragon smiles, lying down in order to be eye to eye with Sam. It's odd, staring into the eyes of a creature whose literal eye was as tall as Sam’s height (and that’s just his eye).

“You are.” The voice rumbles. It's no longer a mass of confusion but instead crisp, it's his voice. It's rough and commanding, like that of a general or king. “I have been waiting a very long time for you Samuel. Centuries.” His words ring true and Sam feels sorrow for the creature, thousands of years wasted just with waiting. “Do you see now the precautions? I wish not to join the ranks of King Campbell. I have lived free too long for them to place me in his gilded cage.”

Sam automatically thinks of Castiel and his own words about King Campbell and his rules. Somehow the dragon seems to hear these thoughts because a low rumble comes out of the creature as the thought passes. “I guess Castiel does have a mind of his own.”

The youngest Winchester finds it odd how this dragon knows so much about Castiel but then again he just read his thoughts.

Ever since the group of hunters traveled south Sam has felt someone attached to his mind, it's nothing invasive, more like a gentle reassure. Sure the headaches happened randomly and without fail whenever Sam focused on it too much on the sensation but it didn't happen because it was a bad thing (how could this be a bad thing? Sam was going to be a _dragon rider_ ). Instead the pains probably came from their separation. “How far do I have to travel to get to you?” Sam asks curious to how far their connection spread. The dragon shifts, a slight clanking sound coming from the rubbing of scales.

“A good two weeks travel.” The dragon answers, his unblinking eyes upon Sam. “But I will have emissaries help you on your way and will greatly cut down travel time.”

The headache, which had been horrible while the dragon was in shadow form had dissipated to nothing more than a memory, his dragon form bringing instead comfort and heat.

Sam should concern himself with how this dragon has emissaries but now he pays attention to the wounds affecting his skin. There's scarred claw marks equal to that of a dragon larger or equal to the one laying down in front of Sam, they're terrifying and still look painful even if they were several centuries old.

“How'd this happen?” Sam asks, reaching forward to touch one of the raised marks. The dragon shies away for a moment, automatic aggression rearing up before a calm comes, as if the beast realizes Sam will not harm him, which right now, Sam has no intention of doing.

“My eldest brother did not take kindly to my opinions.” It rumbles out of the dragon a mixture of sadness and venom towards the other dragon. Shock colors Sam's reaction, he could never imagine Dean hurting him to this level. Suddenly Sam's grateful for his brother, and the dragon feels it. “I loved my brother very much. I still do despite the fact he reacted in such a way. I know it was never his intention. He was only doing what he was told.”

Something about this situation sounded familiar, like he had already heard the story somewhere, but how would he know it? He only just discovered the voice in his head was a dragon.

“That's...actually really sad.” Sam finally says, looking over all the scars be

fore meeting the dragon's eye. The sandy dragon chuckles, no humor involved. “It is only an excuse to do different, to not let their harm push you down but instead push you forward.”

A real laugh escaped Sam's lips once and he nods, “That is only zen way of putting it.”

The dragon in response, chuckles, nodding his massive head. “Oh I am still mad, very, very mad Sam. But… I have build something from my fall and I would very much like to share it with you.” his piercing blue eyes, which are lighter than that of Castiel's shine, some sort of fire burning deep inside of him.

Not one bit of Sam wants to say no, even though he knows he should so instead of saying yay or nay he changes the topic. “I don't even know your name.”

It seems as though the beast had been hoping this conversation wouldn't show up but he faces it with ease regardless. “You can call me Luc.”

“Luke.” Sam rolls across his tongue, “Nice to meet you.”

Luc smiles, it's broken from years of misery, twisted but genuinely trying to convey emotion. “And it's a pleasure to meet you Sam.” A sort of silence falls over the two creatures but it's simply verbal because at this exact moment Luc, opens the floodgates.

Dragons of all kinds, some with more wings than others, some significantly smaller, some bigger. Thousands of them filling beautiful rock mountaintops, their colorful scales shining in the daylight like thousands of gems. The peace, the revelry of whatever moment Luc had felt at the moment flowed over Sam, making he himself proud for the sandy dragon, for past victories. The moment fades and Sam feels the anguish and indignation of betrayal, the soul breaking defeat churning and tumbling in Sam's very being. There is no imagery to this, no sparkling dragons, just straight emotion. Sam suddenly misses his brother and Luc retracts the memories. _”I am sorry.”_ He states, sounding true in this space place they shared.

Sam, ever the curious one, responds in perfect clarity and understanding.  _”Don't be, it happened to you after all.”_ Luc understands what Sam means, how Luc has every right to show Sam these painful memories. After all, Sam still had Dean.

The dragon nods and shifts slightly, ready for a new topic, _”Now is there anything I can help you understand? Dragon related perhaps?”_ Luc doesn't need Sam to talk to know his true excitement and the dragon smiles, _“Well spit it out then.”_

Across town and wide awake were Dean and Castiel, they hadn't moved from their secret spot since they sat their asses down. They were trading stories at this time, safe ones that brought joy instead of the so often pain. “There was this one time on a case with Sammy that there was a ghost of a jester in an abandoned castle.” Dean laughs, unable to control himself, “And this thing is really quite... “ He moves his arms uselessly,”ya know? Jesters are all nimble and shit, so it gets the jump on us and Sammy is the one closest to the damn thing and-” Dean breaks out in another roaring laugh, “His face was priceless he couldn’t move a muscle.”

“I assume you took care of the spirit?” Castiel asks, an unsure smile on his lips. The two men had gotten closer in their sitting position since their original conversation and now were touching legs, not that Dean noticed. Cause he didn't notice the heat that radiated from Cas like a furnace.

“No I let my brother die, he's been a ghost this entire time Cas.” Dean jokes, shoving his shoulder as gently as he can drunk into his partner. Castiel moves with the nudge and watches Dean’s face as the green eyed hunter continues to speak. “Come on buddy, of course I took care of the spirit. Do I look like an amateur to you?” Dean gestures to his body, attracting Castiel's eyes down before back up to Dean's face.

“No, even if you do act like a child.” Castiel muses, a teasing look shining in his eye.

Dean chuckles and stretches, resting his hands behind his head, “Yeah it's what keeps me young.”

Castiel laughs as well at this, shaking his head in amusement, his face rose tinted. “I do believe I enjoy the feeling of this alcohol.” The dark hair man mumbles, pulling up the bottle only to find it's empty. “When did this happen?” He asks, mainly to himself rather than Dean, but Dean replies anyway.

“When you were telling me about that bunny.”

Castiel gets sidetracked by the memory of the bunny and smiles, “I do like bunnies. Cats too.”

Dean snorts, shaking his head before placing a hand on his companion's shoulder. “I'm allergic to those little devils.” Now with Castiel's eyes back on Dean, the eldest Winchester nods his head in the very vague direction of the inn. “Come on crazy cat lady we should probably get some sleep.”

“I am not a lady Dean, remember our previous discussion.” The blue eyed man stands rising with Dean, both of them stepping over the tree trunk they had been sitting against, empty bottles in their hands.

Another laugh comes out of Dean and he nods, “It's an expression Cas, for someone who really likes cats.”

“I have never owned a cat.” Castiel states now, trying to watch his footing while simultaneously looking at Dean's face, confusion creating lines.

“Maybe you should get one when you get bored of us.” Dean suggests, after all, Castiel wasn't a real hunter and had no obligation to follow them around Potesta.

“I doubt I will.” Castiel responds with surprising sobriety. The conversation drops as both men fight their way out of the forested area and back onto the streets of Prill.

They walk through the deserted streets uninterrupted, just them with their thoughts and the ones they shared. The duo make it all the way back into the inn room without running into a single person. Silently entering they avoid lighting any candles as the moonlight was enough to see. Sam is fast asleep in his bed, drooling everything. It makes Dean snort in amusement.

Castiel, who had headed towards his own bag to change was halfway through getting his shirt on when he responds, too curious. _”What?”_

_”Sammy looks like he's getting some good Z’s.”_

It's enough of a comment for Castiel to turn and look towards Sam, a kind smile growing on his face. _”So it appears.”_ Those blue eyes now turn onto Dean, who had just finished changing his pants. _”Where is Jo?”_

Dean suddenly remembers that Cas hadn't been there this morning and that he also didn't exactly want to bring up such an odd event to his brain buddy. _”She wanted to sleep somewhere more comfortable.”_ It wasn't exactly a lie, but it still made Dean feel uncomfortable which did leak through to Castiel. He doesn't react negatively and gracefully ignores the slip. Dean does cover even more however, heading towards the couch and Castiel. He moves a hand on Castiel's hip to direct him slightly away from the plush (kinda) seats so that the green eyed hunter can lay down. _”You get the bed tonight.”_

Maybe Dean should have waited like a minute or something because Castiel is now just pulling up his sleeping pants. Luckily for Dean the other man was wearing undergarments so Dean didn't see anything. Castiel however, while keeping his emotions sort of controlled seems oblivious to the moment and instead looks rather concerned. _“Are you sure Dean?”_

 _”Yeah of course.”_ It might be a bitch when Dean woke up with a massive hangover but he wanted to do something nice for the guy, he had been taking these hunting cases like a champ.

Castiel stands there for a moment more, looking down as Dean moves the covers to make himself comfortable. _"Thank you.”_ His voice is soft and he takes one more second to look at Dean before turning towards the bed.

Dean watches him go, and lets his thoughts drift to all that he learned today about his friend. Dean couldn't find a single thing wrong with the guy, nothing wrong in the sense that he was dangerous. Yeah he liked cats which was weird but everyone had their thing and who was Dean to judge? As Dean's eyes slowly start to fall he sees the glow from Castiel's necklace, shining in the darkness of the room. A star among men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now just to keep this clear "Luc" is said "Luke" not "Luce" hence why Sam called him Luke, don't worry about it guys ;D
> 
> Aside: I'm gonna try to get chapter 6 finished and posted for Christmas because it's the season of giving eh? >;D


	6. So You can Drag me Through Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happenings in this chapter are largely based on the episode 'On the Head of a Pin'.  
> I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment about what you think so far! I am almost done with chapter 7 but I'm not gonna promise anything because of my failure last time... just know that no matter what, no matter how long, this fic WILL be updated and completed at some point hopefully completely within the year. We'll see! 
> 
> Music for this chapter is the entire album 'That's the Spirit' by Bring Me the Horizon, this exact song is Follow You. Listen to the entire album guys, so many feels. trust me!

When morning comes neither Castiel or Dean are ready for it and that's exactly why they don't wake until noon. When the sun rises half way across the sky both Sam and Jo enter and draw back the curtains they had originally put down to let the two sleep in.

“No, go away.” Dean grumbles more to his pillow than to the two conspirators.

“Come on Dean, I brought hangover food!” Jo holds up a bag and Dean just knows it's bread and sausages. “Don't worry Cas, we got you some too.” Jo comments, turning to see Castiel in the bed. He had built a sort of a sheet nest which surrounded him so much that only his black hair showed beyond the sheets. _”No.”_ Castiel comments not even having enough willpower to say it out loud. Dean, ever the gentleman, comes to his rescue.

“Give him a minute, I'll eat.” He grumbles out, sitting up with a groan. Damn, he hated couches. Standing and walking over to the table like an 80 year old man, Dean plops himself down with a grunt. He reaches blindly for the bags Jo holds and she gives them over with little complaint.

Sam however, seems to find Castiel's hangover rather amusing and just can't help but comment. “So how is your first hangover?” He calls over, making Castiel bury his head farther into his pillow with a groan.

A low mumble comes from Castiel, it was so inaudible that if Dean wasn't connected to the guy through their brains he wouldn't have been able to make it out. “He said not now.” Dean relates. It's now that Dean realizes exactly why he's so not up for this hangover and that it could actually be tied to Castiel. Each one of them had a hangover but since Dean has been drinking regularly since he turned 18, he knew what to expect. Castiel however, had never experienced the morning after a night of drinking so the hangover hit him hard. When Dean had originally woken up it was a little difficult to discern whose pain belonged to which body. So yeah, while it was nice to feel Castiel's true happiness and joy it sucked that Dean got Castiel's hangovers. An idea springs into Dean’s mind that maybe it worked the other way for getting _over_ a hangover. Determined to test this out he reaches for the sausage links.

Sam sits himself down now, content to just sit there as his brother pigs out on pig. He can't let it be silent however so he decides to inform Dean of what the day’s progressions were. “So this morning me and Jo got breakfast since we figured you guys would want to sleep in.” Dean grunts in thanks and Sam continues. “We stopped at the Sheriff's to see if anything else flew under our radar last night but there weren't any attacks or sighting last night.”

“Good.” Dean manages to fit in before shoving some bread into his mouth. Food did wonders on Dean's hangovers and he already started to feel the relief of food filling that empty spot liquor leaves in his stomach.

While Dean's digging into the bread Jo speaks up, informing Dean of another important event of the day. “When we stopped by the sheriff's she had a letter from Whitefish.” Dean looks up suddenly, eyes upon the speaking female. “Yeah my same reaction. It's actually forwarded from my mom, she wants me back for help on a case.” Ellen didn't really leave the Roadhouse but when she did she always hunted with Jo. Sometimes Bobby or Rufus (he was unlikely), would join but it wasn't a common occurrence. Jo gives Dean a second to digest this information before stating her opinion on the topic. “I was gonna leave right away but then Sam reminded me about you two and I just had to say goodbye!” She grins, finishing off with a teasing look in her eye.

Movement comes from the bed and Dean gets to witness the mop of black hair turn to reveal crinkly eyed Castiel. “That was very kind of you Jo.” Cas rumbles, sounding more like thunder than normal, but that was most likely due to the physical liquor beating they had both received.

Jo grins at Castiel, “You’re the one I’ll miss the most.” She teases, earning two appalled looks from Dean and Sam while Castiel sends the first smile of the day towards Jo.

“Awh are you guys like best friends forever?” Dean asks before shoving more food in his mouth. Jo’s eyes roll and she sits at the end of Sam’s already made bed, a smile threatening to show through her exterior cross looks.

Castiel eventually joins Dean at the table and partakes in eating as well. Silence fills the room as the two men chow down but it doesn’t last for long as Jo stands, “I think I’m actually gonna leave now, instead of watching you two eat. Cause that’s kinda weird.” She walks over to Dean and wraps an arm around his form, giving him an awkward hug as he continues to eat. “You be safe.” She comments, because surprise, surprise, Jo cared for Dean’s wellbeing as much as he did for hers.

“Yeah, yeah, you too.” Dean mumbles past the bread in his mouth, taking one hand to put it over Jo’s arm to reciprocate the hug. When his arm drops she lets go, heading towards Castiel who actually has some time to prepare. He seemed just as lost as he watches Jo near him.

She saves him the doubt by holding her arms open as she walks closer and Castiel stands. “You take care of yourself and ignore their bullshit okay?” Jo’s arms surround Castiel’s middle while his arms cover her like a shawl.

“Of course, so long as you do the same.”

Jo laughs, shaking her head as she drops her arms from around him, making Castiel do the same. “Oh trust me I know how these boys work, I’m fine.” She grins and steps away, shoving her hands in the pockets of her hunter jacket. She now turns to Sam, who she just bum rushes, her arms flying around his chest to pull him closer. “See you around Sam.” There’s something akin to a question in that and Sam nods, bringing the small blond female closer to his chest.

“You bet Jo.” He lets her go and smiles, as she is already heading towards the door.

“Bye boys don’t have too much fun without me!” The only female calls as she opens and exits through the inn door. There’s a chorus of three goodbyes as the door closes and the men are left alone. Both Dean and Castiel are almost done with the food they were given so Sam waits until their plates are clean before speaking up once again.

“So I figure we stay here one more night just to make sure and than we head out?” Sam asks, making Dean look over and shrug, “Yeah sure, if there was any other cases Rufus needed us to go on he would have mentioned something in that letter to Jo right?”

“Right.” Sam agrees, his head bobbing up and down in agreement. With that decided Dean moves his hands together to remove any crumbs that might have made it into the cracks of his hands.

“Well what do we want to do today?”

 

They all ended up just wandering around the town since there was no emergency or threat to look for. The conversation stayed largely at banter when they talked, and for a large portion of their walk they stayed silent. What with Cas and Dean talking in their shared space when conversation did arise. Even though they walked with Sam he seemed to be lost in his own world. It's in one of these lulls in general conversation that Sam speaks up, “Hey Cas, can I ask you something?”

 _”You just did.”_ Dean snarks only to Castiel. Sure, he says it in such a way that kinda portrayed that he wanted Cas to say it, but he didn't expect him too.

Of course Cas has his own weird lingo, but it's pretty much Dean's comment. “I believe you just did.”

Dean's snorts, amusement showing in both the mental world and physical. Sam flusters slightly, but continues with his own real question, completely ignoring their snide attitudes. “What's the name of your god? Like I know he's called the Watcher but he's got to go by something else right?”

This throws Castiel for a loop, making him stumble in his steps for a second before he gathers himself. The first thing he does is stem the flow of the link the two had, making it so only a few choice emotions show through, like the webbing of a dream catcher. “Cassiel is a common name, along with Castiel as an alternate spelling.” It felt like Cas was downplaying his own name but Dean didn't care because this was _hilarious_.

“Wait so you were named after a god of _watching_ people? That's pretty stalkerish Cas.” Dean chuckles out, giving his brain buddy an award winning Winchester smile.

Castiel rolls his eyes but relaxes the netting between them as he nods once, “You could say that.”

Dean half expected Sam to keep on pushing the subject but he seems content with that answer, even if he seems a little quiet afterwards.

“Why do you ask?” Castiel finally questions, giving a rather odd look towards Sam, as if for the first time he was unsure of the youngest Winchester’s intentions.

“Just came to my mind.” Sam shrugs off and it sounds totally logical, Sam's mind could be anywhere at this moment and it might be relative to wherever that train of thought led.

Dean feels a trickle of doubt come from Castiel, but the blue eyed man words his question perfectly. “Do you wish to know anything else?”

“Well yeah, actually.” Sam hedges and Castiel does not seem shocked but simply waits for Sam to state his question. “I heard a couple years back about some dragons being able to transform into human forms and I was wondering if that was true.”

Castiel responds with scholarly rendition, showing no emotion on his face nor in his mind. “There are some dragons from before the rise of man that are able to shift their appearance, yes.”

“So only really old dragons?” Sam shoots back, his genuine curiosity making Castiel shy a smile.

“Age is not necessarily factor, while they are all ancient their power comes from an entirely different source.”

“What's that?”

Castiel actually fumbles in his response to this, his brow furrowing. “It is actually unnamed, but they hold properties of divine magic, making the dragon much stronger than others around them.”

Dean makes a face, he heard the rumor same as Sam, but he never paid it heed, it was too farfetched. Like all that dragon mass could fit into a small human body. Or some divine power making dragons, ha! Castiel catches the look but makes no complaints toward Dean's attitude. Sam however is not done with the conversation and pushes on a vaguely similar topic of riders. “Can they have riders like the other dragons?”

Castiel nods without missing a beat. “Their connection is more complicated than that of a rider and an average dragon.”

Sam seems genuinely interested by this and gives his traveling companion an inquisitive look. “How come?”

Bright blue eyes dart over to Dean, fast enough he barely notices. Just as the moment registers, Castiel is already looking towards Sam. “Because the bond is so strong between the two, they often need to be in physical contact with one another.”

“Sounds kinky.” Dean tosses in, giving a beaming smile to both Sam and Castiel as their heads turn. But now Dean is really curious and has his own questions. So after a short pause Dean finally voices his own question, which was surprisingly not related to sex. “So do these transforming dragons turn into what they want to look like or is it just their actual form?”

Castiel seems surprised in Dean's sudden contribution, but not at all displeased; rather proud in actuality. “Their true human selves bare some resemblance to their dragon form, though scars or marks tend to disappear in transformation. There are also some that can manipulate the way they are perceived by everyone. But there are very few who have mastered that.” This seems to give Sam some food for thought and the conversation dies, leaving them in the previous silence.

 

Much of the day was spent like that after this interaction, so much so that Dean starts to worry about Sam's silence.

“You okay Sammy?” Dean asks when they're on their town interior rounds.

“What? Oh yeah.” Sam glances at his brother for a second before he focuses his thoughts on their conversation. “Just wondering where we’ll go next.” Dean doesn't even realize it's a cover and answers it easily.

The eldest Winchester shrugs, “Dunno, wherever the next case is I suppose.”

“I figured.” Sam responds, giving his brother a knowing look. This is how hunters usually do their gig, wander until a case presents itself.

“Do you have any idea where there might be one Sam?” Castiel asks, his voice inquisitive but also assessing something.

Sam takes a moment to think and shakes his head, “Not really, I mean there's probably some cases farther down south but people there don't exactly follow _anyone's_ rules.” There were one or two towns past this final boundary and while they were technically under King Campbell’s rule they didn't exactly listen to the rules. Nor were they exactly friendly to anyone, soldier, Hunter, or demon; it didn't matter, they didn't like you they'd kill you.

Castiel nods to this, “They have been their own entity for many centuries. It used to be bigger as well, but your King is good at weeding out undesirables.” There was no sympathy nor glee in Castiel’s voice but rather just a sensible knowledge.

It's just how Dean doesn't ask with any anger or defensiveness in his voice. “What do you mean?” Dean didn't exactly like his grandfather and if he was being honest, the guy was a bit of a dick.

“These people, they're usually outlaws but there are runaways and pariahs. Some are simply gifted and driven away from their homes.” Castiel shakes his head slowly, with sympathy now rearing it's head. “King Campbell sees in black and white and since these people are a grey, he doesn't mind their losses.” He makes a face, “I have heard from travelers that during the war, your King gave little thought to those townspeople. Their lives were the fodder for that war, nothing more than an excuse.” He shakes his head, disappointment evident.

“When you say travelers do you mean while we have been traveling?” Sam asks, not really remembering anytime this could have happened.

Castiel shakes his head, “I mean the dragons that passed by my temple.” The dark haired man responds, “Human affairs are talked about more than you would think.”

“Why's that?” Dean doesn't mind pushing the conversation, they had nothing better to do.

Castiel tilts his head slightly, more as if recalling a memory. “This is the time of man, of course we wonder what the humans are up to.” Dean figures the ‘we’ was a slip of the tongue, after all Cas had spent years with dragons, so both Winchesters ignored the mistake.

“What do they think?” Sam presses, watching Castiel as they walk.

This question makes Castiel make a face and he shrugs, “Dragons are like humans in the respects that they all have different opinions.” It’s totally a vague answer.

“Cas.” Dean hedges, knowing his friend has knowledge on this.

The dark haired man sighs, “The dragons in Potesta have very mixed feelings about the human race, but those in Seven Gates wish to gain riders or extort the human populace.” Castiel tilts his head to the side once again, “But there are some I would not put it past.”

“Sounds like they're a bunch of D-bags.” Dean comments off handedly.

“Very much so.” Castiel reflects, so low it sounds more to himself than anyone around him. Dean feels that there might be something personal there, just from the vibes coming across their link. Dean's curiosity seems to reach Castiel and those blue eyes turn directly towards Dean, holding his gaze for a moment. Castiel looks away but does not stay silent, at least not in his mind, _”My family was directly affected by those who lie and rebelled.”_

Dean felt a connection to the civil war Castiel had brought up in his family but Dean doesn’t push. Family was one thing Dean wouldn’t prod at really, he knew what it was like. Castiel seems to grateful to the respectful silence Dean suplies.

 

The day continues and everyone seems to keep their questions to themselves. Eventually they’re all just bored. “Ugh. We should just leave tonight.” Dean comments, kicking at a little piece of rock on the unpaved walkways.

Sam frowns, “Dean, I know you want to kill something but if they’re going to attack it would most likely be tonight.”

“Didn’t you say you didn’t think they’d come back?” Dean shoots back, his eyes squinting slightly.

Sam shrugs and turns his head away from his brother, looking forward towards the end of the road. “Yeah but we decided to stay for two days, we should stick to the plan instead of just leaving because we’re bored.” If there was some other motivation behind Sam’s comments Dean didn’t pick up on it.

“Sam is right.” Castiel tacks on, unaware of any alternative reasoning.

Dean sighs dramatically, kicking the rock once more before it goes out of his walking range. “Fine.”

Sam seems to think on this and after a moment's deliberation he becomes Dean’s saving grace. “But we could do other things for the time being and just do rounds tonight.”

“Okay.” Dean voices, his step picking up at the prospect of being able to do anything _besides_ walk around a town in circles, changing direction or no. “I think I’ll hit up the bar.”

Sam snorts, “Of course. Cas?” He looks towards the dragon scribe, his eyes interested.

Castiel seems to think on it, “I will probably head back to the inn and take a nap.” It was honest and made Dean smirk. There was no hangover left, that had left soon after they ate, but Dean could still feel a laziness surrounding his buddy. The eldest Winchester found it quite amusing.

“Cool.” Sam responds, not telling them his own plans. Dean doesn’t really care, he trusts his brother.

Castiel however, well, he’s curious. “What about you Sam?”

The brown haired giant that is Sam Winchester shrugs non-committedly, “Haven’t really figured it out yet. I was thinking of walking a bit to figure it out.” Sam sends a smile towards Castiel, “I just know Dean’s bored to shit right now.” Dean sends a grin over to his brother which makes the youngest smile despite himself.

Castiel instead nods, accepting Sam’s response. “I hope you find what you are looking for, Sam.”

“Me too.” Everyone notices the sincerity in Sam’s voice but no one says anything. They thought it was nothing, boy, were they wrong.

 

Dean gets to the bar and has had about two drinks before he feels Castiel slip into unconsciousness. It’s weird for Dean, he was used to this feeling when he was just waking up or going to sleep, but to have it happen while Dean was still wide awake? It was weird. Sleep was not like the walls that would rise between the two when demanding privacy, this was a subconscious thing. The daily connection between the two was usually formed by strings of thought, emotions, and physical health. In sleep however, thoughts were hard to catch up on, fleeting and barely formed. Colors showed a big presence in their connection, anything from the pale and opaque to the harshest bright to the darkest hue. The nice thing however is Dean isn’t actually _involved_ with the hurricane in Castiel’s mind. It was much like the two puddles, with only tiny ripples making it across. If Dean wanted he could push himself closer-- feel it more, but if he was going to do that, he shouldn’t be sitting at a crowded pub. Hell no. Of course now Dean starts to feel bored with his surroundings. He didn’t have the _appetite_ to hook up with anyone right now, his body was in post-hangover off, what with all the drinking he had decided to do. Now feeling even more off about his personal choices, Dean stands, heading for the door.

Once he exits, the hunter has no idea of where to go. He’s not actually tired, so going to the inn would be just annoying, as he’d have to stay quiet. Sam was no doubt meditating, or reading up about lore somewhere, in town and Dean was… Dean was doing what? He decides walking was the best course of action, even if he had protested it before, he now found it a good idea.

So, letting his feet take him where they wish, Dean takes in the scenery. He lets Castiel’s presence infect more of his attention, but not enough to distract him.

The sun was setting now, painting the sky in stricting warm colors, red as the base. It was all straight lines, some thicker than others, some brighter in hue, others darker. The actual blue of the sky still showed from behind the clouds, a noticeable pale blue. Light from this display painted the world around Dean in warmer blanket. Despite the heat of the south, the breeze still felt nice, cooling Dean down without any temperature difference. He wondered what the sunset looked like from the edges of Nemeris, if the flat planes of Seven Gates would make the sunset prettier or if it would turn terrifying, like some kind of grim warning.

Dean picks a spot, ironically the one Castiel had shown him, where the trees still cover the sight of the desert. Sitting on a more comfortable tree stump, Dean stares out over the scene. It's breathtaking and allows Dean a moment's rest. A moment of time where everything feels fresh, when the night is welcoming.

 

* * *

 

Dean wasn't the only one who felt like welcoming night. Sam, the moment he knew both Castiel and Dean were busy, had grabbed his already packed bag (since both other men slept in) and made a beeline for Stanford. Sam hadn't been able to set his house up in his traveling gear until now and as he did, he heard Impala whining in concern.

Sam always knew Impala was the perfect horse for Dean. “It's okay Impala, I’m just gonna go find someone and then I’ll be back, okay?” Sam might make fun of the way Dean talks to Impala sometimes but Sam knows she is a smart beast, with a lot of courage and love for both Winchesters. The black beauty snorts in annoyance, stomping her foot. Her own ruckus makes Stanford look up, his eyes looking directly at Sam’s. Sam sighs, damn horses. Sam gives Stanford a good couple pats and hefts his luggage onto the horse’s back. “We’re going across a desert, so I have to bring a lot of water.” He comments, hoisting a large sack about the size of a four foot person. “But I got you covered and some people will meet up with us to make sure you have time to rest.” He runs a hand down Stanford’s flank. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

 _”It will Sam, I will ensure your horse is taken care of.”_ A voice speaks up, making Sam’s shoulders relax. Ever since Sam had that dream, he can talk to Luc, the very connection that Sam knew dragonriders received.

 _”Thank you.”_ Sam responds, now hoisting himself onto the large back of Stanford. Sam turns to Impala, her golden eyes attached to his face, she looked nervous, her hooves hitting the stable floor. “Take care of Dean.” Sam states as a way of goodbye before taking Stanford out of the building and into the town of Prill. Sam takes the western exit, knowing that if Dean and Cas are patrolling they would stay towards the south. Sam was right, regardless of what exactly Dean was doing and the way to the western roads was open. It took a moment longer, and was a bit more stressful, but by the time he reached the deserts of Nemeris the sun was setting. Reds, oranges, yellows shot across the sky in different thin lines and with the flatness of the desert it felt intimidating. The wind from these warmed sands are surprisingly cool, which Luc had warned Sam about. Luckily Sam had his jacket and since Stanford would be constantly moving and Sam was there, he would stay warm.

“Alright Ford, it’s time for our own adventure.” Sam pats Stanford’s neck soothingly before making the clicking sound and gently pressing his heels into his stead’s side. Stanford knows what Sam wishes and picks up speed easily, heading directly towards the star that Luc said would lead the way.

 

The deserts of Nemeris are vast with little reprieve from the sand, either flat like a plane or in rolling dunes, they were all made from one thing: sand. The winds was rough as well, but nothing like they were often described to Sam. It sort of feels as if the weather is purposefully still, like it knows not to disagree with Sam's entrance and traveling.

 _”So.”_ Sam starts, drawing Luc’s attention towards him.

 _”Yes Sam?”_ The voice hums, enjoying the short reprieve from whatever his daily duties were.

_”Isn’t Nemeris supposed to be like… the most dangerous part of Seven Gates?”_

A rumble crawls across their connection, warming Sam to the core, amusement radiating from the creature. _”Some would say.”_ His voice becomes serious, with a tad bit of wonder behind his words. _”You are special Sam, these lands know this and respect you for it.”_

It's humbling, someone saying special instead of freak or weird. Sam’s core curls around the niceties, because why shouldn't he? _His_ dragon was complimenting him. He can't help but question things and even though he knew Luc’s response. _”And these… hellhounds won't attack Stanford either?”_

Luc sighs, but not in an agitated way, more just tired of stating it, _”The dogs will not attack you nor your stead.”_ His voice changes once again to something softer as he adds, _”I promised you protection. I do not back down from my word.”_

Sam nods and once Luc feels Sam's confirmation he starts to settle back into the work he was doing. Sam, ever curious, can't help but ask, especially since Luc seemed to keep this information away from Sam with an all too delicate hand. _”So what are you doing?”_

Luc’s attention turns back to Sam with some amusement, not unwelcoming. _”Work.”_

Vague enough to rival Castiel's vague responses. Luc seems to feel this and with some indignation finally supplies Sam with something. _”I am ensuring that all is well within my city limits.”_

Now that's too interesting for Sam to pass up, _”Your city?”_ He pokes, his thirst for knowledge evident.

 _”Ah yes,”_ Luc starts, _”You will see it soon enough.”_ The dragon's voice is playful, and his own excitement shines through. Sam has noticed something about Luc even in the short time they have their talks. The creature, while an expert at smooth talking and keeping his calm, felt things _strongly_. There were emotions he hid easier than others, but when he felt something pure, he couldn't hold it back and it seemed to shine through the netting of his heart. Maybe it was the connection.

 _”I'm excited to see it.”_ Sam says truthfully, making Luc grow even more softer.

 _”I am excited to be in your presence.”_ Luc rumbles, making Sam’s body run warm with a special kind of goosebumps. Knowing that Luc does have to get back to his work, Sam lets the conversation go but keeps his consciousness with his dragon, feeling the comfort of his very being.

 

There are several breaks in their trek, either for Sam to give Stanford water or to just take a break from the continuous traveling.Due to the cold, Sam does make the stops shorter, as it'd better to be moving and cold than stagnant and cold.

It's in one of these breaks that Luc becomes available for some conversation, his consciousness gently nudging at Sam. The hunter smiles to himself as he initiates the conversation, _”Paperwork done?”_

A low hum comes from Luc, vibrating Sam's own rib cage. _”Yes.”_

The youngest Winchester can't contain himself as he goes into his next question. _”So what are you doing now?”_ It's curiosity and boredom mixed into one.

Once again amusement comes from Luc’s side of their link, _”You will see.”_ He distracts Sam now, asking his own question. _”Aren’t you cold?”_

 _“Yeah.”_ Sam responds. Since they were connected Sam could feel the constant heat radiating off Luc’s own body, just like Luc could feel the cold reaching for Sam’s bones, despite the miles between them.  

 _”I have a way to fix that.”_ The beast hums yet again, and now Sam experiences something very new to him. Suddenly Sam’s body feels like it’s wading into a warm spring, the water surrounding him without him actually getting wet. It’s heavenly and makes Sam sigh at the sudden relief, causing Luc to chuckle lowly. _”We have hot springs here.”_ He rumbles, and Sam feels his head finally go under the water as well. He could still breathe and see the desert in front of him, but he was immersed in the warmth, content.

 _”This… this is amazing.”_ Sam mutters happily, a small smile crossing his face as he eggs Stanford on. He really wants to get to this place… to his dragon.

 _”Pros of being a dragon’s chosen.”_ Luc mumbles, his voice turning carrying a hint of sexual connotations as he speaks.

Sam makes a noise in response but otherwise keeps quiet to the remark. Instead he just enjoys the feeling of warmth and sanctuary as he travels across the sandy wasteland.   

 

Sam stays course towards the star and when the moon, full and lighting the way, is half across the sky he finally sees something. Luc had taken a bath hours ago and while he was still connected to Sam he was starting to doze.

Soon enough however Sam sees a speck of light on the horizon.There's a fire with two horses and a singular body, female in nature. _”She will help you.”_ Luc suddenly mumbles,  his voice sure and soft. Sam has no doubts, having discussed this entire plan with Luc already.

He nears the woman and small fire, it takes him a little because she is rather far but when he does get closer he starts to take in the details. She's a blonde haired woman, her hair short to contrast the length her body presents.

She smiles as he nears and once Sam drops down from Stanford, she holds out a hand. “Sam Winchester?” Sam nods and she smiles, something that reminds Sam of a demon. “Name's Meg Masters.”

 

* * *

 

Somehow, someway, Dean had fallen into a trace. Well, Dean knew exactly why it happened. He had sat down to watch the sun set and as his mind wandered he got lost in Castiel’s dreams. The colors and emotions had become intriguing to Dean, flashes of reds, purples and blues all wrapped up in a disgruntled bow.

It wasn't hard to feel the dream, how it affected Cas. He could sooth it easily and Dean does so, muddling the colors and infusing calm. When Castiel’s subconscious relaxes itself, Dean gets an idea, just a thought. If he could push his own feelings towards Cas in an effort to make him calmer, could Dean dig deep enough to visit?

Closing his eyes and _knowing_ no one will find him, he focuses on Castiel. Dean doesn’t meditate like Sam does, so it took him a moment to really focus. When he was losing patience with himself he decided to focus on Castiel and not himself. He just threw his being head first into the world of Castiel, the colors, the emotions, he just felt them like they were his own. The dream, recognizing Dean as some part of Castiel, envelopes the green hunter as well, dragging him down into another world.

Dean recognizes the temple where he had found Castiel. The building looks younger, more taken care of, with the stone steps up still in tact. Dean knows he's in a dream and he is well aware it's Castiel's. He is also aware of the fact he can willingly leave, like twine in a labyrinth.

The large doors that closed off the temple from the rest of the world were open and Dean could feel heat radiating from inside the building. He's not fearful however, as he is well aware of his placement in this world. As he steps towards the door he hears a sound, like shifting metal or plates and it makes Dean quicken his step.

When Dean finally does reach the door the clattering comes to a halt, but Dean is just too damn interested to stop now. So he takes the few more steps to see into the room.

The walls and the like are all the same, but the place looks more alive, less abandoned. As if to give proof of this, in the dead center of the room was Castiel. This Castiel, who is still Dean's Castiel, is wearing his worshipper clothing, though the fabric is still new. His face however is shaved, whether this be a dream of a memory or a memory based dream, Dean wasn't sure. All he knew was despite Castiel’s currently laid back look, the guy was resting on a freaking _dragon_.

It's totally not a big guy, he's maybe 15 feet in length, and lanky too, no real hard core muscles. He's sandy in color, but more of a light sandy than anything else. The scales around his face and joints give off the illusion of being frost bitten due to the white that slowly expanded there. Both Castiel and the dragon look up at the same time, but Castiel's eyes meet Dean’s first.

He automatically know how Dean entered this area and lets it go. “Dean,” Castiel calls as he reaches out to pet the dragon's head. “This is Samandriel. Sam, this is Dean.”

Dean blinks and looks at the dragon, “Your name is Sam?”

“Well, I prefer Sam to Samandriel. Cas doesn't often call me Sam however.” His voice is surprisingly young sounding, but then again he probably is only a couple centuries old.

“My little brother's name is Sam too.” Dean mentions, making Samandriel stand, nodding.

“I probably confuse you.” He states, nudging his face into Castiel's chest before looking at Dean. “I best be leaving, to not confuse you.” Samandriel smiles, or smiles as much as a dragon can before heading towards the cracked door. “I will see you again Castiel, it was nice to meet you Dean.”

Castiel smiles and nods, “Same to you Samandriel.” The dragon leaves and Dean takes this opportunity to sit next to Castiel on the floor, his elbows resting on his separated knees.

Dean doesn't voice the question on his mind, but he doesn't have to, because Castiel answers regardless. “This is a dream, Samandriel often visited me on occasion.” Castiel smiles sadly, “He has always come to me for knowledge. It is rather endearing.”

Dean shakes his head, his lip sneaking up at the corner, “Sounds like a younger brother.”

Castiel's face falls slightly and he nods, “Very much so.”

Silence fills the awkwardness of the conversation, because Dean knows he hit a chord with that comment, even if it was unintentional. It doesn't take Dean long to think of a new topic however and he voices his question as soon as it comes to his mind. “So do you always dream of this place at it’s best?” Dean questions, making Castiel look around, confusion on his face.

“This was how it always was, until a couple years ago when the Rachel moved in. She advised that it was unwise to make the place so tempting.” Castiel frowns, “I shouldn't have listened.”

Dean takes a look around again, and notices the excess of rugs closer to the fireplace, which was located farther back. “What's with the rugs?”

Castiel looks back and then to Dean, “You don't think dragons tire of sleeping on stone?”

Oh, that made sense and Dean makes a face to prove it does. Castiel's own features softens and he changes the topic. “I am… surprised you were able and willing to make this trip.”

“Huh?” Dean asks, as it is his turn to look confused.

“Coming into my dream, I did not dare attempt it on you, but I had yet to inform you that it was possible. Yet, you did it all by yourself.” There isn't any condescension in his voice, but a sort of pride that makes Dean slightly uncomfortable but at the same time confident.

“Awh thanks Cas.” Dean grins, pushing his shoulder into Castiel's.

The man smiles, shaking his head softly as he speaks once again, “This is one of the best ways to communicate, as I can show you places and people.”

Now that makes Dean curious and a tad bit excited. “Really?”

Castiel nods, “You have the same ability, however, it might be more difficult due to the fact this is not your dream.”

Dean can't help but want to know more, “Can you show me something?”

Castiel makes a thoughtful face before shrugging, clueless. “What would you like to see?”

Dean wasn't sure himself, because the first thing that came to his mind was family but Dean knew that was a touchy subject for his dream partner. So instead, he goes somewhere much more safer. “Maybe you could shown me one of your favorite places?”

This seemed to not only surprise Castiel but also generate enough joy to make him grin. “That is a wonderful idea.” The two men are still sitting side by side on the stone flooring of the temple when the world begins to change. A new reality fades in without Dean's real notice, one moment they're in a room and the next they are out in a valley, green, with the sounds of spring. Castiel stands up easily but it takes Dean a couple seconds to really regain himself. Once he does, he joins Castiel. The blue eyed dreamer heads towards a large oak, where the branches reach out to provide shade for the unrelenting sun. “I used to always go here.” Castiel voices, looking loftily at the tree.

“And do what?” The place was indeed beautiful, but Dean also found it hard to believe that someone just did nothing but take in nature.

Castiel seems to believe nearly the exact opposite as he speaks up once more.

“Read or write.” He starts, reaching down to pick up a small twig. “But I also appreciate a nice place to simply sit and think.” He sits down now under the tree, as if he found his old spot. “Most of the time I came here to witness what nature is, how humans and dragons effect it.”

Dean shakes his head, amusement and genuine affection feathering his tone. “Nerd.”

Castiel doesn’t take it as an insult and instead shakes his head, a soft smile covering his features. “Tis not the worst thing I could be.”

Dean laughs, a grin spreading across his features. “That’s true.”

 

Dean and Castiel sit there for a long time, both just enjoying each other’s presence. In this time Dean truly takes in his surroundings. The majority of trees are actually covered in fruits and while before Dean thought this place was just a part of a nondescript forest, he comes to the realization it’s actually a garden, one made to look completely natural. He notices the animals now, how deer cross just barely out of sight, how a bunny hops along in the tall grass to the right. Some sounds from the song birds as they cheered on the small ecosystem around them. “It’s very beautiful here.” Dean comments, breaking the silent moment.

Dark hair bobs as Castiel nods his head, “These are my father’s land.”

 _That_ shocks Dean and his view seems to change on the lands around him, “Really?”

“Yes, he was very much for the appreciation of nature.” Castiel replies, his own eyes taking in the area around them.

A new sort of wonder sets into Dean’s soul, because Castiel had taken him to a place he _never_ expected to see. “Thank you.” Dean states quietly and Castiel doesn’t have to ask why.

The pause is shorter this time, Castiel speaking up, “I have many siblings,” He reminds Dean before getting to the meat of the conversation, “But only the ones close to me knew I would be here.” He’s staring out into the expanse of land in front of them, his mind thousands of miles away. “This is also the place where my second eldest brother revealed his plans to rebel against my father.”

“Did he ask you to join him or something?” Dean asks, his voice much softer as he knew he was treading on dangerous grounds.

Castiel nods once, stress showing itself in the way he clenches his jaw. “Yes.”

“And you said no?”

Another nod from Castiel, “He was disappointed.”

Dean makes a face, “He wanted you to go against your dad. Brothers shouldn’t do that.”

Castiel licks his lips, turning towards Dean to stare him in the eye. “I sometimes wonder how different my life would be if I had gone with him.” Dean doesn’t say anything to that and Castiel continues, the words just coming out. “Regardless of my loyalty and love to my father he still left. If I had rebelled with my brother I cannot picture things turning out differently.”

“Would I have met you?” Dean asks, making Castiel blink.

“What?”

Dean reiterates, “If you had rebelled with your brother would I have met you still?”

That gives Castiel food for thought and he blinks, collecting his thoughts before replying. “Most likely not.”  

Dean shrugs, leaning back on the heels of his hands, “Then I’m glad you didn’t. Plus, it just feels better to do the right thing.”

Surprise colors their connection and Castiel spends a moment to just take in Dean. “I suppose you are right.”

“I know.” Dean grins, cheeky as ever.

 

Dean doesn’t leave Castiel’s dreams for a long time, there’s some banter between them but largely the time is simply spent in each other’s company. “Can we do this when we’re both asleep?” Dean asks.

“Yes.” Castiel responds easily, “It is actually significantly easier.”

Dean’s surprised, this wasn’t hard to do. He had actually completely forgotten about the outside world hours ago and had stayed here comfortably. Now that his attention was brought back to the physical world around him, he thought it might be better to just go back to the inn room and actually sleep. Castiel seems to have very little problems with this, and nods, “I believe that would be a good idea Dean. While this is somewhat rejuvenative, sleep would be wiser.”

“Thanks doc.” Dean grumbles as he stands up, wiping off anything that stuck to his back. “I’ll see you in a few, Cas.” Dean comments with more sincerity, softening his words and face and receiving such in return from Castiel.

“Sleep well, Dean.”

“Same to you.”

 

Dean opens his eyes and it's like he is in a completely new world. Well, kinda. It's the same place that Castiel had shown Dean, but the light of the sunset had long dissipated, leaving only the light from the moon. Dean didn't think it would be this late when he came back to reality but, things happen especially when one is dreaming.

If Sam had done his patrolling without Dean and Castiel he would have most likely returned to the inn room. Dean didn't really concern himself with it, there was no need, if a demon was coming into town it would have _totally_ attacked Dean while he was in dream state.

With little concern, Dean heads down the moonlit path until he reaches the streets of the town. There were soldiers patrolling but it was the midnight shift, only one or two guards who could awaken the rest if trouble arose. Dean doesn't bother making contact with them and instead heads directly towards the inn, ready for bed.

Dean's body was relaxed at this time, the hours spent in unknowing meditation had really calmed his soul. Or was it Castiel? He wasn't sure. Climbing the stairs and grabbing the key from one of his pants pockets, Dean enters the inn room.

Castiel had apparently pulled the curtains before he took his nap and the room was much more difficult to see in. Dean heads in slowly, his hands moving to remove his sword belt. His hands pause however as he passes Sam’s bed. Even in this darkness Dean could tell something was wrong.

“Sam?” Dean whispers, dropping his hands from his belt to focus on the bed. “Sammy?”

There was no lump of Sam's sleeping body.

“Cas.” Dean nearly yells, turning towards the bed where the man slept. The panic both in Dean's voice and connection wakes up Castiel instantaneously, his blue eyes nearly shining in the darkness. “Cas, Sam's gone.”

 

Castiel mutters something and all the candles in the room burst into light, revealing they are the only two bodies in the room. Dean automatically looks to where Sam usually leaves his bag. It's gone and Dean has no idea when that happened.

“What the fuck?” Dean yells, more at himself than Castiel as he throws one of the pillows like it'd help.

It actually did in a way. “Dean.” Castiel voices.

“What?!” Dean turns to Castiel, who is now pointing towards where the pillow once was. There's a letter with ‘Dean’ written on the envelope.

Dean grabs the paper hungrily and Castiel stays silent as Dean reads, reading it himself through Dean's mind.

 

Dean,

Went to Seven Gates, no time to explain. I'll be back soon.

-Sam

 

“He's gonna die.” Dean mutters, terror acting on his body much like an ice bucket would. His little brother was going to die in those deserts and Dean let it happen. Dean wasn't paying attention to the world outside of his internal panic.

“Dean, Sam had to have a reason for going there “ Castiel's trying to be the voice of reason but Dean can't believe it.

“Yeah right, what if something tricked him into going there?” Dean starts towards his bag, grabbing all the weapons he had and placing them on his body.

“And you think you can stop it?” Castiel says cooly, his own fear coloring their connection. “Dean, you can't. Those lands swallow people whole.”

Dean throws his clothing into the bag as violently as he can with cloth and stares at Cas. “What about Sam, huh? If he’s gonna get eaten alive so am I.”

“He's going willingly, maybe there is a reason.” Castiel's voice sounds smaller, like he's unable to stop what's happening. Dean can feel the guilt, that Castiel was sleeping and unable to keep tabs on Sam. Dean doesn't blame Cas, if he wasn't here, the same thing would have happened.

Dean closes his emotional attachment off from Castiel. This was his brother, he needed to go, despite what Castiel obviously wanted. “He couldn't have gotten that far, Cas.”

The remaining hunter starts towards the door, making the dark haired man follow like a lost puppy. Castiel shakes his head, stopping by the door as Dean opens it. “Don't go.” The emotion that Dean tries to block pushes forward, revealing the true fear Castiel has about Dean's leaving.

Dean ignores the emotion of the conversation, emotionally incapable of handling Castiel and the stress of Sam's disappearance at the same time. “I'll get him and come back,” Dean licks his lips, shifting ever so slightly on his feet, “ if I'm not back in two days…”

Castiel's jaw locks, a deep breath rattling his rib cage.”I will feel what happens to you.”

They stare at each other for a moment, they don't need the connection to know that this might be the last time they see each other.

 

Even though Castiel has a good game face on, Dean can read the fear and anxiety with this new development. He knows that this is unfair to Castiel, that they had made an unspoken pact to be connected and here Dean was leaving. It must suck, it **did** suck. But Dean had to go, this was Sam they were talking about. Dean didn't know what to do besides look out for Sam.

While Castiel doesn’t like it, he seems to understand this need and gives Dean a gentle nod, “You are an excellent older brother.” Castiel states, saying something without saying what he truly wants to.

“I'll see you around Cas.” Dean promises with no real conviction. Don't get Dean wrong, he wants to see Castiel again, he doesn't _want_ to lose their connection, but there is something deep seeded inside of Dean that pulls him towards his brother's side. There's no response from Castiel, his eyes just zoned in on Dean's and just when Dean can't take it, the dark haired man speaks up.

“You do realize I will come after you.” Castiel's voice show how it is truly calm inside of a hurricane.

Despite the resolution in Castiel's tone Dean can't help but stop and bicker with the man. “No you won't Cas.” Dean warns, pointing a finger towards the shorter. “This is my family’s business, not yours. You have no obligation to.”

“I have you.”

It shuts Dean down like there's a magical button, like all the cogs in him pause for a split second. Castiel never failed to impress Dean with his words, and this was no exception. Their eyes are locked again, a force making them gravitate towards each other. And despite the fact that Dean has put about a good five feet between the men in his failed escape, they seem closer than they were before.

“Dean,” Castiel starts, as if realizing that he might have the attention of the hunter.

The green eyed hunter doesn't let Castiel finish whatever he was going to say. Instead he cuts him off, “Goodbye Cas.” Dean doesn't look behind him this time, knowing the consequences would be greater the next time. So Dean just guns it for the stable and dresses Impala in her gear pronto.

The moment Dean enters the barn he knows she saw Sam leave, her head pointing towards the empty stable beside her. “I know Baby.” Dean soothes, giving her a couple good pats before placing the unfilled water skins on her back. He'd have to stop at a pump or well. “We're gonna go get them now okay?” He voices, to which she whinnies.

“That's my baby girl.”

 

They do stop at a public well on the corner of the town before heading straight towards Nemeris.

 _”What way do you think he went?”_ Dean asks, knowing that Castiel will be conscious for a very long time.

Castiel feels disgruntled but he doesn't hold back the information he knows. _”South west, he was most likely following the Morning Star.”_

Dean looks up to the sky and frowns, _”I don't see the star.”_

 _”You won't until you reach Nemeris.”_ Castiel responds almost instantaneously.

Dean's taps at Impala’s sides and she quickly reaches full speed and her body doesn't seem to mind, especially since she had a warm up. _”Why's that?”_

_”The Morning Star is not permitted out of Seven Gates.”_

Dean snorts, that sounds ridiculous. _”What? Really? But it's bright enough to follow?”_ It seems just strange that a star, you know something in the _sky_ , could only appear in certain lands. Didn't they change with the seasons?

_”As soon as you enter Nemeris you will know.”_

_”Thanks Cas.”_

_”Be safe.”_

 

The coldness of Nemeris settles in before the trees thin out completely. It's bone chilling and even Impala seems unsure of their travels. She whines but makes no move to change their course. _”Fuck.”_ Dean groans, pulling his layers closer to his body as he leans towards Impala's warm flank. She's warm, which is good for both of them. Except Dean can actually see the waves of heat radiating off of his stead.

 _"It will get colder.”_ Castiel comments, his voice torn. _”I can do what I can to help but I cannot promise anything after you pass through their borders.”_

Dean's not chattering yet, so that's good. _”Why's that?”_

A warmth starts to fill Dean’s very bones, as if Castiel’s body warmth was being shared, which shouldn’t be possible but in all honesty? Dean doesn’t give two shits about the science behind it and just basks in the warmth Castiel presents. _”I am unsure of what will happen but the border of Seven Gates has rumored to cause problems with our sort of connection.”_

 _”Our sort of connection?”_ Dean parrots, _”There’s more people like us?”_ Now that was inconceivable idea, Dean would have totally heard of this if it was a common thing. Hell, it probably would have been one of the cases he previously took if it was a common thing. No way, no how.

 _”Yes.”_ Of course Castiel answers that with a clear cut answer, asshat. Cas leaves aspect of their conversation out to dry and turns onto the more pressing matter. _”There is a magic that surrounds-”_ Dean already knows this and Castiel seems to sense this, just skipping to the most important bit, _”it might scramble our connection, or make it harder to link. I am not sure.”_ There is a sort of trepidation in Castiel’s voice, his unease starting to unsettle Dean as well. Thankfully, it was easier to ignore without those ocean blues staring at your soul.

 _”We’ll make do.”_ Dean responds, turning his concentration to the lands in front of him. He’s nearly in Nemeris now, he can feel it in the way the winds change. There are no trees, no rocks, nothing but sand in Dean’s view. It doesn’t end, just sand for miles and Dean’s heart drops.

This was going to be a big deal wasn’t it? He had been lying to himself this entire time, praying to catch Sammy before he reached the border. It was too late for that now, wasn’t it? While the moon cast an eerie light upon the planes Dean could see no signs of life, no footprints or lights, save those in the sky.

The sky, Dean looks up, seeing the cloudless expanse of space. While the majority of the stars were outshined by the full moon there was one that stayed bright. It was resting  towards the south west, just as Castiel said.

Suddenly the winds pick up, dragging the sand up and into both Dean and Impala’s faces. The horse automatically slows. “It’s okay Baby.” He coos, covering his face as he rips off the shaw-like material that comes attached to the Hunter gear. Successfully removing the fabric Dean reaches forward until he knows the cloth lands around his horse’s eyes and nose. Sure, she really can’t see, but she’ll be able to make out large objects, and She’d still be able to breathe. Dean now worries about himself, he had covered up only when time permitted and he could already feel the grains of sand slipping down his back and getting stuck in his stubble. Luckily his uniform is made for all types of weather and while often bulky, was essential in times like this. Shoving his face the best he can into his shirt, Dean grabs for one of his daggers. He finds one and carefully balances himself better on Impala; securing his bow legs around her middle.

With his equilibrium in check Dean concentrates on cutting one of the layers of cloth on his chest. It has small pockets in it but Dean doesn’t use it often enough to carry anything in it. Separating the strip of fabric from the main section of the shirt he wraps the thinner fabric around his mouth, nose and his eyes. While Impala can run blind, Dean needs to see to direct her. They gain back some sort of pace again and for the first time Dean realizes that Castiel really isn’t saying something, despite the fact that Dean can _feel_ him.

 _”Cas?”_ Dean calls, loud enough he hopes Castiel can hear.

Pain ruptures from Dean’s temple now but he does hear Castiel, even if the words are faint. _”I am here Dean.”_ The warmth in Dean’s bones remains as well, which probably means Cas has an equally, if not worse, headache. Dean doesn’t push the connection, knowing that neither of them want to really weaken themselves.

 

Dean doesn’t think it can get any worse at this moment, he’s been riding for what feels like hours. He’s _freezing_ and can’t feel his fingers. The warmth that Castiel had shared with Dean is long gone, Castiel’s emotions and thoughts along with it. The only way Dean knows Castiel is still alive is because his very being is sure of it and Dean believes it. Dean slows the horse and drops down heavily.

Leaving Impala’s warmth was one of the biggest regrets of Dean’s life right now but he needed to give his baby water. Everything is difficult for the young hunter, his bones are stiff, his toes are probably going to be removed with his shoes, and he can’t stop shaking. He grabs one of the water skins from Impala’s back and lugs it over to her front. “Alright Baby.” Dean manages to get out between the chattering. “Y-y-you got-tta drink s-s-some of this.” He unclips the stopper and lifts the sack over his shoulder, placing the opening towards Impala’s mouth. She’s thirsty enough that she catches on fast, sticking her mouth right under the stream. “Good girl.” Impala was normally given the best feed and water her little heart could desire but she also knew the life of the hunter rather well, and so, she drank.

Dean’s mind, which is pretty slow because of the consistent cold, gets stuck on watching Impala drink, so much so he almost doesn’t hear the howl.

Almost.

Suddenly Dean’s body comes to life, and a pressure pushes on his temple. Dean ignores the pain, he knows it’s because Castiel has become aware of Dean’s situation. Dean drops the sac so that water still flows up and pools on the water bag itself. Impala can still drink and as of right now he doesn’t care about the wasted water. They could die, after all, that’s why Dean feels Castiel’s presence more, forcing Dean’s body to receive some heat. Dean unsheathes Tarsus, holding the blade ready as he looks around.

There’s another howl from the other side of Impala and Dean knows they’re circling the two foreigners. Impala seems to get a grapple of what is exactly happening and becomes attentive, her head swinging towards the loudest sound. She makes a couple uneasy sounds.

There is one good thing about the sand, and it’s the fact that Dean can see the footprints of these beasts. A small colt’s hoof print could easily fit into one of the sandy marks and that just freaks Dean out. Especially since he _can’t_ see them. There’s a snarl towards Dean’s left and the man swings towards the sound.

 _“Iron.”_ Castiel manages to nearly scream over the connection. He sounds so far away, his voice is basically static. Dean understands though, and fighting through the pain of his body with the addition of the splitting headache, he quickly grabs one of the short swords that were attached to his back harness. Dean _did_ bring all the weapons he could carry. Rolling around his stiff wrist he stares at the spot he knows the hound is at. There’s a growl from his right but it’s more distant than that of hound Dean is staring down currently. Dean remains silent, his eyes where the hellbeast's eyes most likely sat. There’s another snarl and the creature makes a lunge. Dean has been trained with the sword for the majority of his life and while he has to attack with his less dominant hand, the blow is still detrimental towards the invisible creature. Black blood gushes forward from the creature’s jugular, or what Dean assumes is the jugular due to the pulse of blood. In an attempt to take Dean down with him the creature lunges once again, and this time Dean stabs it not only with the iron dagger but Tarsus.

The demon dog to the right decides it’s a good time to bombard Dean, which Dean misses because he was pulling his weapons out of the invisible dead carcass. Did you hear that? _Invisible_ , actually invisible. It blew Dean’s mind. Impala herself hasn’t been sitting pretty and now has separated herself from the hellhound attacks. The problem however is, Dean can’t protect her. There’s a whinny, a truly fearful whiny from his beautiful black companion and Dean’s head whips towards his baby. “Impala!” He yells as his horse whinnies again, rearing up to slam her hooves down on her attacker. Of course the lady could take care of herself, but Dean’s distraction was enough of a time for the threatening hellhound to attack him. It’s jaw encompasses the wrist that holds one of the weapons. Dean automatically tries to stab the beast with his free hand but the angle is off and no real damage would be inflicted. The dog drags Dean down to the ground, holding him there with it’s hold on his arm. Whether by blessing or curse the dogs don’t seem to be too interested in eating Impala or Dean alive, but instead act as a sort of invisible circle around them. Dean finds out why soon enough.

A whistle cuts through the air now and Dean whips his head to where the noise came from. Dean doesn't know where the fuck the man came from but he knows that he's bad news. He's lanky and maybe in his 40s, his hair is cut short and sand colored fabric wraps his head and face. Dean can still see the other man's eyes however and with a look like that, Dean knew this was only the tip of the iceberg.

“Oh don't mind them.” The man speaks, his voice slightly nasally with a lackadaisical air. “They just don't often get to smell fresh meat like yourself.” The man walks around the invisible hellhounds and squats next to Dean, grinning down sickeningly at him. Like some kind of twisted psychopathic wolf; staring down his next big meal.

Dean responds how he knows best, with sarcasm. “It's why all the chicks dig me.”  

The newcomer laughs, sounding sick and warped. “Ah clearly.” He turns in a dramatic fashion, open palms towards the sky above them. If Dean thought it couldn't get creepier he was wrong, because the man basically sings out his next words. “But these bitches can kill you.” He stands slightly straighter, placing his rough hands on his hips as he surveys Dean as if he was a piece of property and not a human being. “Too bad the boss says you can't die.” He leans over, crowding Dean's face, smelling like blood and sulfur. “But…” The man tilts his head up into the sky and back down towards Dean, serpentine in his movements  “I don't have to kill you to have fun.” The grin which had been plastered on his face returns and this time it brings a whole new level or horror with it.

“Fuck off.” Dean growls, moving his free hand ever so slightly. Hey, the man said he couldn’t kill Dean so the hunter could at least try. It was a bad decision through and through, because the moment Dena flexes his hand he can feel warmth on the side of his head, like dog breath and in the next second there’s jagged, invisible teeth in his shoulder. The hunter lets out a grunt of pain and as if to make it worse the headache grows tenfold with Castiel’s furiosity to be consciously there with him. The dog on his hand also bites down, enacting more pain upon Dean’s person.

The man tisks at this, smiling voraciously towards Dean. “Oh no, no, no Dean.” He takes up more space in Dean’s pain ridden eyes, ”You’re mine.”

The next thing Dean hears is Castiel screaming his name, a flash of a hand and then nothing.

 

* * *

 

Sam likes Meg, she’s witty and while she likes to flirt she’s not a bad companion. Sam has noticed however she is vague in her answers about Luc and it makes Sam wonder why. He doesn’t push it too hard however, because this is supposed to be an evil infested area.

The conversations they share stay in safe places for both parties, neither bringing up anything controversial. That is until the sun starts to rise and Meg strikes up the day's plans. “So Sam “ She smiles, sending a look towards the taller. “You ready to hear today's itinerary?”

Sam snorts but nods, “Yeah actually, since I have no idea where we are.”

Meg lets out a laugh and shrugs her shoulders. “Nemeris still, it's more than a week's journey to Luc on horseback.” Sam can't help but notice how her tone seems to carry some playful egotism, since this is her home and Sam doesn't even know how far away Luc’s territory was. “We’re gonna ride for the rest of the day, maybe take shifts on leading the horses, but we should reach Lethe by tomorrow night.” When Sam gives Meg a curious look she sighs, “It’s the biggest city to closest to Nemeris.”

“Who’s in charge?” Sam’s knows it’s partly because he’s curious but another part, the part that was a Hunter, told him there might be danger.

Meg rolls her eyes, which tells Sam he asked a stupid question. “Me, ya Sasquatch.”

“What?” If that was true, why was the viscount out getting just one man? Who was a _hunter_.

“Shocking right?” Meg teases, sounding more sarcastic than sincere. The woman rolls her eyes, “Look, haven’t you wondered why demons aren’t crawling out of the woodwork yet?”  Sam would be lying if he said no, but he hadn’t wanted to push the subject. He stays silent and that’s enough for Meg. She smiles, something akin to evil, but can be taken as just deviousness. Turning so her eyes are locking with Sam’s, they flicker black, showing who Meg really is, _what_ Meg really is. Sam pales and Meg knows he’s ready to flee so she speaks quicker now, “Relax Sammy, if you were going to be killed you never would have made it through Nemeris. You’re special.”

There it was, the magic sentence that now Sam started to doubt, especially without Luc whispering and warming him like he normally does. “Yeah, I keep hearing that.” Sam bites, glaring towards Meg.

“It’s because you _are_.” Now she actually sounds sincere and Sam can’t help but listen to what she has to say. “Look, the dragon you’re paired with…” Meg fiddles with her reins for a second, “He’s important and lonely. No one has or ever will be more of a perfect for him than you.” It was starting to feel creepy and Sam was really thinking about turning around. However, the stress Sam was going through seems to have awoken Luc because Sam suddenly feels the dragon with him.

 _”You seem stressed.”_ Luc plays off, yawning loudly even between their brains.

Sam turns away from Meg but she doesn’t seem to mind, like she knows what he’s doing. _”Well, I did just find out I’m traveling with a demon.”_ Sam’s answer is snappy and Luc gives off the feeling of surprise but quickly covers himself.

 _”There are_ only _demons in Seven Gates Sam, you are the only true human in this realm.”_

 _”What about you?”_ Sam shoots and in retrospect it’s kinda stupid because even Luc finds his argument flawed.

 _”I’m a dragon Sam. Duh.”_ Luc seems to play off Sam’s concern for nothing big and while that would piss Sam off with any other person, with Luc it just seems all in good nature. Like Sam really didn’t have to worry about anything. Luc sighs in the small break of words before continuing. _”There are things I wish to tell you in person, that would be better shown than told. So please bare with me, while you are traveling with a demon she will protect you with her very life. She is loyal to her cause._ ”

 _”What is her cause?”_ Sam manages to ask, despite the fact he can feel his doubt slipping away.

 _”To get you safely to me.”_ Lucifer responds with not at second’s delay.

Sam grows quiet and chances a look over to Meg. She feels his eyes on her and turns, her blonde hair shining bright in the morning light. “Oh are you done talking to him?” She asks, as if she already knew what Sam was doing. Which, he guessed she did.

“How’d you know?” Sam asks a little flabbergasted. Luc stays silent but let’s his amusement at their interaction flow over. The human just puts it to the wayside however, focusing on Meg.

She shrugs, “You had a glazed over look, I was told that’s what happens when someone is talking to their dragon.”

That reminded Sam of Dean and Cas, making Luc snort. _”What?”_ Sam asks, knowing that Luc has to know something.

 _”I think you know.”_ Responds the dragon, his voice teasing while retaining some of that wise essence.

Sam _did_ know, he had known a while ago. There had always been rumors that dragons could change their form into human likenesses and Castiel had basically confirmed his own involvement when he had answered Sam's question on the matter.

 _”Cas is a dragon.”_ Sam states, receiving amusement from Luc.

 _”Ah yes, so there is an attentive Winchester, I was starting to worry.”_ Sam snorts both out loud and between the connection with Luc, making the dragon give off a rather smug vibe. _”I'm glad I got you.”_ Luc hums, his words acting like honey on Sam's ego. Meg seems to understand that Sam's back in his own little world because she simply focuses on their travels.

With Sam's attention being dragged over to Meg, Luc chuckles. _”Do I keep interrupting your conversation?”_ He muses, a rumble passing through the dragon to Sam, giving off a pleasant vibe.

 _”I don't mind.”_ Sam comments off handedly, because he didn't. Talking to Luc was freeing, to speak and share thoughts with another being without actually having to say them or even in the same room was amazing. This was literally also a dream of Sam's, he always wanted to bond with a dragon, to see through their eyes and feel the joy of flight.

Sam doesn't share that with Luc and dragon doesn't seem to mind the momentary silence but he does speak up. _”Did you think it would be this much desert?”_ Luc hums, simply keeping the conversation alive.

Sam's all for it and shrugs, _”Kinda, I mean no one in human history has ever written a report of walking through these lands. All we know is from demons and my dad's observations.”_

 _”Ah yes, the great Lord Winchester.”_ Luc murmurs with a tad bit of sarcasm. With that out of the way Luc carries on with his thought. _”There is much more sand in front of you. It will get boring quickly.”_

Sam rolls his eyes but in a more playful manner than anything else. _”I was bored of sand an hour into Nemeris.”_

The beast snorts and understanding passes through the two, _“It is near two days travel to get from your location to me. Within no time you will fly over those sands.”_

Sam makes a face, which Meg sees and Luc feels. Luc had already explained that his work kept him at home but still, Sam wanted to meet him _now_.

_”Soon Sam. Once we meet, your world will change.”_

_”Hopefully for the better.”_ Sam comments, unable to control himself.

_”Most definitely.”_

 

No one talks for a good while, both Sam and Luc allowing the silence to be comfortable while Meg just seems to wait for a signal from Sam to talk. Suddenly Luc calls for Sam as if he's saying his name but without words. Sam follows the call and turns his attention towards his dragon.

_”I have work to attend to, if you need anything simply ask and I will come.”_

Luc has a way of sweeping Sam off his feet with his words and while Sam's well aware it's intentional he can't help be feel his heart swell with something. _”Thank you.”_

_”Of course Sam.”_

With the conversation dead between Luc and Sam the hunter turns to look at Meg. She feels his eyes and turns, smiling. “Have fun?” The blonde teases, reminding Sam of a demon version of Jo. Which makes his stomach turn so he focuses on her words. He shrugs and Meg snorts, rolling her eyes, “I don’t need to know the details, don’t worry.”

It’s time for Sam to roll his eyes and Meg smirks, content with annoying him slightly.

They stopped several times to give the horses water, though Sam noticed that the horses that Meg had didn’t even drink that much, as if they were completely fine with the long trek over desert. Stanford wasn’t actually doing that good, and Sam had to make sure the horse drank something so his body wouldn’t reject it later. “We’re gonna have to stop again soon.” Sam comments to Meg, running a hand down the brown mane of his horse.

Meg nods, “Alright.”

The whole interaction got Sam thinking and once they take off again he voices the question that’s been bothering him. “What’s going to happen to Stanford when we reach Luc?”

It actually looks like Sam took Meg by surprise with that but not like she hadn’t thought of a response. “We’ll probably leave him in Lethe. What happens to him then is up to you.”

“Will be be taken care of in Lethe?”

Meg snorts, giving Sam a knowing look. She reaches down and pets her own horse. Her horse, which like many, is smaller than Stanford, is leaner than most other horses. It’s almost unhealthy except Sam can see the muscles fat with bulk and it’s coat was a beautiful shine of black and grey. “Miner’s gonna stay with Stanford when we get to Lethe. So yes, your precious horse will be safe.”

Sam doesn’t bother responding with words and instead just nods, which she does catch.

 

Sam thinks of Dean for awhile, how he’s going to react, how Sam _hopes_ Castiel will talk some sense into Dean. It was dangerous move to leave the way he did, but maybe Dean would actually listen for a change. It was doubtful.

Sam’s distress apparently attracted Luc’s attention towards him, because comfort starts to seep into Sam’s very bones.

 _"Your brother is strong. You know this.”_ Luc speaks, his words soothing.

 _”Yeah but he’s stubborn.”_ Sam responds, frowning at the sand in front of him.

_”So are you.”_

There was no reason to contest this, it was true and while their stubbornness had gotten them into shit tons of trouble, they always came out alright. Dean would be fine, Castiel would take care of him. This makes Luc smirk over their connection and Sam’s not sure what the underlying emotion is. _”Castiel has watched humankind of many years, so when he does act it will be very noticeable.”_

_”Do you know what they’re doing?”_

Luc’s wording gave off the vibe that he knew something but he responds with the feeling of unsureness and only guessing. _”No, I can only guess. It was hard enough to contact you across the border of Nemeris, to reach towards Castiel would most likely not only cause me pain but you as well.”_

That shocks Sam a little, _”Really?”_

 _”Most definitely. Those headaches you received before? While it was also do to my form, much of it came from the barrier between Potesta and Seven Gates. Because both of us are connected my pain is yours, and your pain is mine.”_ Sam doesn’t respond as it in all honesty kinda freaks him out. Luc feels this and continues, _“It is not the only thing we share, pleasure and euphoria are positive outcomes.”_ His words have a double meaning and Sam picks it up, or rather his body does.

Sam lets out a little cough, making Meg look over and Luc to chuckle. Meg doesn’t say anything but instead stares forward, allowing Sam to have his time with his dragon. Sam actually wouldn’t mind if Meg cut in, because Sam could feel the back of his neck warming up along with the rest of his body.

Luc seems to find the whole thing hopelessly amusing and he basically purrs his next words, making shivers run down Sam’s spin. _”Soon Sam, I will be with you soon.”_

The dragon disconnects, or rather turns his mind towards the matters around his actual location to let Sam stew for a little. Which is exactly what the youngest Winchester was doing.

 

When the sun finally started to set Sam’s eyes began to droop, the sun had made him tired and while he wanted to be awake, he was slowly wishing for a comfortable bed instead the back of a horse. Meg seemed to notice this and smirks, “Ah lil’ human Sammy is getting all tired.”

“Sam.” Sam corrects, no way is a demon getting to call Sam Sammy, oh no.

Meg just responds with an eye roll before continuing. “Whatever, you should get some sleep.” Her eyes flash black again, “Since I don’t need it.” She grins wickedly but Sam knows she’s just doing it to creep him out. Which works, not that he’d tell her. He doesn’t even fight the suggestion and instead shuffles around the best he could to get even slightly more comfortable. “Drink some water before you conk out.” She tacts on almost like a concerned mother.

“Fine.” Sam mumbles, grabbing onto his flask and downing the liquid. Sam can’t help but notice how the flask doesn’t seem to lose any of the liquid, like some magic was keeping it refilled. He would have to ask Luc about that, but for the time being? Sam was going to sleep, and he was excited.

 

Pain. Screams. Dean knew the cries of anguish were his own but he doesn't connect with them, his body on a different level of pain that he had never experienced before. Pain was all that filled Dean's mind, Castiel couldn't even reach for him. The last time Dean had felt the other man there was so much anger, red hot with hatred. But now? Even now if Dean tried to connect Cas he wasn't sure that he'd be able to reach him. He was so weak… Cas was so far away.

Dean had learned the demon's name the first time he was laid out for torture. Alistair. Along with pain, Dean's own anger had grown cut by cut, hour by hour. Time wasn't a real thing now, despite the weather turning from cold to hot to freezing once again. Sometimes the sun’s light would wash over him, or the moon’s light, but he couldn’t tell how many days passed. There was no way to keep time, since the torture took place at random times and Dean would try to sleep the pain away. Alistair apparently liked to play with his food. He would tear into Dean, leaving him there to stew in the pain and just when Dean starts to calm, that ugly, twisted face appears yet again, smiling crookedly down at Dean.

 

This was one of those times, Dean couldn't move his hands, the tendons so damaged he couldn't move his fingers. “Mhmm and how are you today, Dean?” The nazzly voice calls, his voice so cheerful it makes Dean's stomach churn.

“Fuck you.” Dean coughs, his throat dry from lack of any liquids.

Alistair tisks, waving the curved knife in his hand to help dramatize his words. “Now, now, Dean and here I thought we were getting friendly.” He grins, his teeth glinting in the light.

“You wish.” Dean growls back, regretting the uses of his vocal chords.

Alistair’s still smiling, unbothered by Dean's attitude. “Always joking aren't we?” Dean doesn't give him the satisfaction of an answer and instead stays quiet. Saving his voice for more important things.

Alistair takes the moment’s reprieve to gather stock of his arsenal of torture instruments, humming softly as he does so. “Are you thirsty Dean?” The man grins, holding a bottle of normal looking water. Dean doesn't say anything, not showing his desperate need for liquid. Alistair comes over and pours some of the liquid into Dean's mouth.

His mouth burns, salt bringing out every cut in his mouth, his lips. To make it worse, Alistair pours some over Dean’s body and vicariously into his many open wounds. Some liquid sprays out of Dean’s mouth and when it does go flying out of Dean's mouth, it mainly goes to Alistair, causing smoke to hiss up from his body.

Dean can't even laugh at that but he tries anyway, the sound coming out not quite human. There was part of Dean that was sure this was an illusion, how else would his body be magically healed after Alistair was bored with his work?

This was one of those times, when Dean felt his body stitch it's self back together too full health. The pains stayed, as if they were carved into Dean's very soul.

At least Dean had his voice back. “You're so screwed when I get busted out of here.” He's not sure he can even leave, but he has to make Alistair believe that he believes it. It was the only thing keeping Dean's stanity, that or if he got to put Alistair on the rack instead.

Alistair, who has regained his composure twirls back towards Dean, that sickening smile plastered back on his face. “Oh yes, Castiel.” Alistair’s voice is just brimming with mirth. “What makes you even think he'll come for you?” Alistair snorts, taking his favorite carving knife to the inside of Dean's legs.

It's a very sexual place and Dean hates the proximity Alistair is to all his personal bits. Dean plays it off shrugging as if the cuts on his legs didn't make him want to scream in pain. “He will.”

Alistair smiles, looking up at Dean before slicing behind his calf, making Dean grunt. “He didn't leave with you, what makes you think he'd be willing to follow you here? This is the place he fears the most.”

Dean didn't know if that was a fact or just something Alistair had made up but right now he didn't care because he trusted Castiel. If he couldn't break Dean out at least he would try. Maybe Dean wouldn't be able to get out of here, but he knew Castiel would try. He had promised.

“He'll come.”

Alistair smirks, shaking his head slightly as he reaches for an instrument that looked vaguely like a cheese grater. “Whatever keeps you from crying, Dean.”

Dean knew he would never hate anyone as much as he hates this demon. “When I get out, cause I will. I will kill you.”

Alistair smirks, leaning into Dean as he places the grater against Dean's suddenly bare chest. “Oh but you are doing so _well_.” The smirk turns into a devious grin, the cold metal hitting Dean's skin before the new pain blooms from Dean's chest.

Screams pass over the desert, lost to the winds and sandy dunes.

 

* * *

 

It's night time when Sam wakes up, or early morning rather. He had slept on and off throughout the night but by this time he was just tired of not being able to sleep solid. Rising on his saddle Sam stretches in hopes to remove the crinks in his body.

Meg turns to Sam, raising an eyebrow. “You look like shit.”

“Morning to you too Meg.” Sam grumbles, reaching for his flask to take a quick drink of water.

“That too.” Meg comments, before picking a more serious topic. “When we get to Lethe, would you rather eat, sleep and then go to Luc? Or just eat and go and sleep there?”

Sam has no idea what would be better, but if he was being honest with himself he knew the answer already.

“I'll probably try to sleep through the day so we can just go.”

Meg makes a face but nods, “Great now I have to spend the entire day by myself.”

Sam smirks, “Oh poor you.” He can't help not feeling bad, she was a demon after all.

Meg rolls her eyes, “No wonder Luc likes you.” She grumbles more to herself than Sam.

Sam takes it as a compliment.

 

They have many conversations on and off throughout their travels. Sometimes silence was the best option. Other times they just bantered, keeping personal information to themselves.

While Sam trusted Meg to get him to Luc, he wasn't sure about her herself, she seemed to have a cocky air, like someone who's life is littered with important people. She's also rather sure of herself, treating Sam more as a human than a Hunter. She was funny and showed a passion for those who are her superiors.

“So you personally know Luke?” Sam brings up once.

Meg lets out a little laugh at that, “I would say so yes.”

“How?”

Meg’s smirking, her back held properly as she turns to look at Sam. “He's my superior general. The big Hoss.”

That confuses Sam, “What about the king? Don't you follow him?”

Meg makes a face, like is complicated, “Of course.”

“But Luke is your big boss?”

Meg nods, “You got it Sasquatch.”

There's a brief pause now but Sam just can't help himself. “What does the King think about me coming in here?”

“Into Seven Gates?” Meg asks, just to make sure.

“Yeah, I mean I'm a hunter, that's gotta be some stress.”

Meg shrugs, looking towards the horizon. For the last hour or so Sam has been able to see mountains, real mountains made of rock and dirt. He thought he saw some green, but he wasn't allowing himself the hope. Plus, if there was any, it was such a small amount that maybe there was ten trees tops. “Like I said, anything to get you to Luc.”

“He's that important?” Sam pushes, unsure as if to feel proud or fearful.

“You have no idea.”

 

More time passes and the mountains draw closer before the conversation turns constructive once again.

“So Sam,” Meg starts her voice teasing. “You know how deserts have mirages?” Sam nods, looking towards the woman with a confused eye, so she continues her thought, “And you know how they can look like oases?”

“Yeah.” Sam nods, trying to understand where she's getting with this.

“Well, some of those mirages lead to actual ways to travel around Seven Gates.” She gives Sam a look, “It's how we're gonna travel from Lethe to Luc.”

That didn't seem possible and Sam states just as much. “Yeah right.”

Meg smiles, finding his pessimism amusing. “Hope you got good swimming lungs.”

Sam does, Dean had taught Sam how to swim when they were kids. It had been scary at first but Dean had built up Sam's confidence with water until Sam fair surpassed Dean's own comfort level with water. “I think I'll be fine.”

“Oh I'm sure of that.” Meg responds, her voice coming easily.

 

The closer the two get to the mountains the bigger Sam realizes they are, that this mountain ridge continues past his eyeline. Nature makes more of a presence here, the sand mixing with dirt and rock, small bunches of dried grass sticking out from the cracks. It excites Sam, because Nemeris was the only thing humans really knew about Seven Gates. They knew the King's name Lucifer, knew he was a man with a keen eye for strategy and a force to rival the entirety of Potesta. Rumors circulate every once in awhile saying Lucifer is a dragon but John had seen Lucifer.

It was at the border, where the sands of Nemeris meet the grasslands of Potesta. While each group of soldiers prepared for war John had been able to use a spyglass to see the man.

Sam always remembered how his father had talked about Lucifer, how the King had given such a good speech that the demons just swarmed the humans. While John didn't necessarily like the dragon riders he does give them credit for turning the tide. The leader of the dragon order, Micheal with his rider fought with such ferociousness that Lucifer’s forces faltered, terrified by such a strong dragon. John always would go on a rant now, how Michael and his rider were too headstrong, as they passed over the enemy forces to attack Lucifer straight on.

Michael's rider died in their attempt. John was never sure as to how a dragon failed against a man but he did. Lucifer however did pull back, smart enough to know when he drew true blood. That was the last true battle between Seven Gates and Potesta. It was the battle that his mother put down her sword.

 

So it's understandable why Sam was excited to learn the layout. After all, his dad was the leader of the Hunters. “Lethe is about two hours southeast of here.” Meg speaks up, turning to look at Sam. “You should get as much sleep as you can.”

While the practical part of Sam's head said it was a wise idea, Sam's newfound excitement at learning unknown information wanted to win over.

Luc seemed to sense this, his attention turning onto Sam like a spot light. Sam noticed how much closer Luc felt, like he could hear and feel his heartbeat and the power that coursed through his veins. _”Sleep would be wise Sam.”_ He seems to understand Sam's wishes however and decides to compensate with the eager rider. _”I will show you all you wish when we meet.”_

The idea of riding on a dragon's back and surveying the landscape sounded too tempting and Sam caves.

 _”Promise?”_ Sam asks before settling himself more into his seat.

Luc sends warmth over, comfort and relaxation before he speaks up once again. Despite the fact there was still a good distance away from each other, despite they have never physically met, Sam feels the very reverberations of Luc’s next words through his ribcage. _”Of course, I want to give you everything.”_ He said it so matter of factly that Sam doesn't have a doubt in his mind.

“Wake me up when we're close to Lethe.” Sam comments to Meg, moving into the most comfortable position he can find on a horse.

“Aye aye!” Meg salutes lazily, her words sounding sarcastic but still registering his request.

 _”Night Luke.”_ Sam comments in his head, causing humor on the other side of the line.

_”Sleep well Sam. I will see you soon.”_

 

* * *

 

Dean’s losing himself in pain, in the words of Alistair. He can barely remember who he is and he sure as shit doesn’t know where he is or what time it is. All he knows is that Alistair is cutting. Cutting deeper and deeper into the tissue, the muscles that hold Dean together. Dean’s not sure if he’s screaming or if there is someone else on the rack, he doesn’t know if he can take any more of this.

The headaches that come and go with Castiel’s conscious have been there just as long, if not longer than the pain that Alastair had inflicted. Dean doesn’t know anything.

Alastair is humming, some sickeningly sweet song. It doesn’t belong here in the pit. Dean doesn’t belong here. “Oh but you do.” Alastair sings, his words continuing with his hum perfectly. “You belong here with me.” He does a little dance in front of Dean, that evil grin plastered on his face, “And you will break, oh you will.” He drops the tunes and instead steps forward, letting his blade caress Dean’s face. “Forever.”  

There’s an explosion in Dean’s brain, a sudden breakthrough of white light, followed by the roar of some far off beast. He’s not sure if he’s imagining it, or if it’s coming from Castiel’s side. It might even be part of Alastair’s tricks so Dean ignores the hope that bubbles in him, pushing it down in favor for absolute loss.There’s not enough power in Dean for him to respond to Alastair’s comment so instead he spits, the blood and saliva barely making it past Dean’s body and no where near where Alastair is located, despite him being so close. The demon looks down at the failed attempt and looks back up towards Dean, teasing in both his facial expression and words. “Well, that was pathetic.” He sighs, angling the blade to cut into the skin by Dean’s jaw. “But that’s exactly what you are aren’t you Dean? Daddy’s broken little soldier.” His voice is clearly degrading as he slices away at other parts of Dean’s body, talking over the screams. “Always so weak, couldn’t even handle all those big wigs heh? Had to run away from mommy and daddy.”

Like before with the white light Dean’s mental attention is directed towards something else, and this time Dean knows what it is. The sharp pain of a migraine threatens Dean but he takes it, knowing that he has to endure pain either way. It becomes worse, like a pressure bound to pop, like Castiel was trying to contact him.

“Oh what’s wrong Deanie?” Alastair sings, distracting Dean from his own mind by placing pressure on Dean’s previously broken foot, courtesy of his torturer. “Can’t pay attention in class?” He stomps, breaking more of the fragile bones.

Dean screams, but this time it’s not only from his foot, but the pressure in his mind seems to explode, as Castiel breaks through whatever had separated him from Dean.

 _”Dean.”_ Castiel’s voice is more than a little panicked and while he seems furious his main concern seems to be Dean.

“CAS!” Dean screams with everything he has, which isn’t much and it comes out more as a feeble cry.

Alastair’s eyebrows rise but he doesn’t seem too threatened, taking it more of a plea for help than a greeting. Which, in his defence, is what it sounds like. “Oh, you got your boyfriend on the mind don’t you?”

 _”Dean.”_ Castiel says once more, and through their connection he relays how Dean cannot let Alastair know that Castiel was on his way. It was clear to Dean that Castiel planned on killing Dean’s torturer and if he was to know he could either move them or just disappear. Well, even if Dean was in crazy amounts of pain, he would _not_ let that mother fucker go.

Maybe it’s the pain, maybe it’s the fact that Dean still can’t tell up from down but the connection Dean has with Castiel seems to be different, like they were almost _there_ , wherever there is. He pays no mind to Alastair’s comment about Castiel and instead focuses his entire mind on Castiel. Alastair ups his pain output but Dean is still his stubborn self and clings onto Castiel like a lifeboat.

He can’t help but notice that his own pain is being transferred onto Castiel and for that Dean tries to hold it back, but it’s so hard. So very hard to hold back the pain now that he shares a brain with another.

Castiel doesn’t make it easier as he _allows_ Dean to do this, taking his pain and passing over some of his own physical health. Dean blesses the feeling, allowing it to envelope him. Castiel sends a warning to Dean but Dean just can’t help it and Alastair retaliates by cutting deep into Dean’s arm and placing salt soaked rope into the wound, tightening it so the grains dig into the wound. It’s too hot, too intense, for Dean to distract himself from and he comes retching back to reality, becoming lightheaded from the sudden change in pain.

Alastair just clucks, as if he was a disappointed housewife. “Your lessons are important Dean, you should pay attention.”

“Fuck off.” Dean croaks, having to just live with the taste of vomit in his mouth. There was nothing in his stomach, he had no idea when he last ate or drank anything, he shouldn’t even be alive. Alastair shakes his head at Dean’s vulgar words, “Come now Dean we should remain professional.”

Dean wants to scream at the creature in front of him, he wants to beat his head in until there’s nothing left. Sadly Dean’s arms are tied to the rack along with his feet and legs. He can’t move. He settles for glaring, because anymore talking would destroy Dean’s vocal chords. Castiel picks up on this and gives an assurance that he will give Dean water the moment they are safe but now poses his next task. _“I am not able to locate you.”_ Castiel seems to be trying, pushing his brain to figure it out, but since Dean doesn’t know, Castiel can’t get a handle on it. Castiel only knows that Dean was in Nemeris. There was an answer however and Dean didn’t need Castiel’s words to know. He remembered that thing Cas had said, how they aren’t truly connected until they look through each other’s eyes. Castiel sends confirmation to this new thought and Dean can feel Castiel hit sand. Dean doesn’t comment about it, how he feels the warmth and tiny grains on his feet, maybe Cas had jumped off a horse or something. Dean now focuses not only on the connection between him and Castiel but also his surroundings. He lets something sink in him and closing his eyes, somehow, opening them blue. Dean still controls the line of sight but he can _feel_ Castiel sharing this with him, this wasn’t playing, this was full on being _one_. Dean doesn’t remove his eyes from Alastair however, knowing that’d be too much of a give away.

The demon seems to be contemplating something, having watched Dean this entire time. “I think it’s time for a lunch break don’t you?”

Dean only nods because he knows that’s what Alastair wants and right now Dean just wants to keep his torturer unaware. Luckily Alastair loves submission and seems too inthralled by Dean showing his weakness to care about the possible reasons. “Goood.” Alastair sings out, clapping his hands together dramatically. “Now don’t forget to study for your exams.” He says pointedly before walking behind Dean, leaving the area.

With the direction of the rack there seemed to be nothing but desert everywhere Dean looked, left, right, forward; it didn’t matter there was nothing but desert. With Castiel there now, Dean has more of a sense of what to do, so he skims the landscape to see if there are any landmarks. Castiel in the meantime suggests that Alastair is either disappearing or there is a building strategically placed behind Dean. Castiel,  however, seems to believe that Alastair is simply appearing and disappearing at will, which freaks Dean out more than it comforts Castiel.

 _”It means that he probably didn’t take you far from where he found you.”_ Castiel reasons, the feeling of sand disappearing from their feet to be replaced with tremblant winds and what Dean can only guess as a sand storm. Regardless Castiel seems to be moving fast, faster than he could on horse back.

Impala, Dean’s stomach dropped. The last time Dean saw her she was being surrounded by hellhounds. Castiel feels Dean’s fear and automatically comforts him, _”I waited for her. She went back to Prill, and is set up in the stable.”_ Because it seemed too convenient and impossible Castiel sends his own memories of the exact event, his own confusion evident. _”I would not lie to you Dean. I do not know how she made the trip back, especially with little ability to hydrate herself but she made it back with only a few scratches.”_ Dean sends worry at that comment and Castiel quickly elaborates with images. Dean sees Impala how Castiel had, looking rather exhausted and weak, a couple of dried wounds on her neck and thigh but over all fine. Relief floods Dean, along with pride because _of course_ his Baby made it, she was one tough son of a bitch.

It seems as though Castiel believes it might have been something else that saved Impala but he does not voice this now, instead focusing solely on rescuing Dean.

 

Time passes fast when you’re not getting tortured and sadly Dean hears the ungodly sound of Alastair’s whistling before he sees him. “How is the pupil doing?” Alastair questions, too lively for anyone’s good. Dean says nothing and Alastair frowns, “I really don’t like this silent treatment Dean.” He reveals a flask he had at his hip, “So I brought something to wet your whistle.” He pops open the top and brings it reasonably close to Dean’s face before pausing. “Now what do we say?”

Dean doesn’t say anything and glares, he’d at least make Alastair work for it if Dean was going to play along with this sick mother fucker’s game. Castiel would be here soon, which helped bring back some of the previous vigor Dean had lost. Alastair just gives Dean a look and when that doesn’t work he pulls it away ever so slightly.

“Let me off the rack and I will.” Dean spits, glaring at this torturer and tutor.

“Good, I think we’re learning here Dean.” Alastair’s voice is still that sickeningly upbeat tone as he raises the flask a tad bit higher and pours it all over Dean’s face. Dean makes the best of it and grabs what he can. Sadly this is exactly what Alastair wants, watching Dean with a hungry eye as he slowly pours the liquid on Dean’s face.

For the first time Dean feels the true heat of Castiel’s anger, it wasn’t directed towards him but Cas just couldn’t seem to keep it in anymore. The very heat rose through Dean from his core, a disgust of impeccable measure making his body shake. It was intense and ever so scary because Castiel reins it in a bit. On the side of luck Alastair assumes Dean’s movements are for a different reason and pours out the water quicker, finishing the flask.

Dean licks the liquid off the corners of his mouth, pushing the moisture into the sandpaper of his lips. Alastair watches in sick fascination before pulling out a silver blade and flashing it in the light. “Refreshed for our activities today Dean?”

Castiel pushes harder and Dean can start to feel the physical exertion Castiel is putting himself through. _”Cas be careful.”_ Dean warns, he would love to be freed _right_ now but he definitely wants Castiel up to sticking around awhile. Dean wants to have a talk with Alastair when he gets off this fucking rack.

It seems to have the opposite effect and Castiel seems to keep increasing his speed. Dean can’t focus too much on Castiel’s happens because it seems like Alastair remembers the rope and turns the knot to the right, scraping into the wound and making Dean bark out in pain. Fucking bastard.

Alastair’s still smiling, looking more like some deformed super villain rather than a normal demon. “Now do you really mean you want off the rack Dean?”

“YES!” Dean yells, if he gets off this rack maybe Castiel would have a better time rescuing him.

 _”Dean! No!”_ Castiel screams out, thunder going off far in the distance. Both Dean and Alastair assume is a desert storm and Alastair starts to untie the ropes, full-out singing a tune Dean has never heard before.

It’s too late however for Dean to retract his statement and Alastair is untying the salt soaked ropes around Dean’s wounds. Alastair undoes the leather straps that hold Dean down as well and steps back, allowing Dean to get off. Dean stumbles at the first step but the fact he was off the rack filled him with such joy and elation he didn’t even care. Alastair flips the knife in his hand so the hilt is towards Dean and he’s smiling. “Don’t think you can turn on me Dean, I can put you right back on there.” The demon hums, his voice definitely threatening. He instead nods his head towards the rack, which now that Dean looks back, has a woman suddenly tied up. There was no way for her to get there, this couldn’t be real. If Dean knew then what he knew now, he’d know the truth behind the whole thing.

Castiel is talking, he has been since his original outburst but Dean isn’t listening. If this woman was a figment of Alastair’s illusion why should Dean hold back? The rage that has built up in him, the contempt formed by the torture takes over. Dean just cuts.  

 

Time passes differently when you’re the one cutting. The woman soon becomes another, and then a man, and then another. Dean cuts them all, figuring they’re all just illusions presented by Alastair. It’s now however, as he sends the killing blow to his last victim, that Dean can literally feel Castiel coming closer and closer. Suddenly his skin felt electric, and he almost comes to, feeling a sudden wrongness in his doings. _”I will land shortly.”_

Dean didn’t even have time to ask what the fuck Castiel had meant by landing, because at these words Dean looks around and sees a giant shadow crossing over the desert behind his torturer. Alastair has been standing slightly behind Dean and to the side, watching his pupil work. Dean quickly covers his search for the shadow by looking at Alastair, even if Dean wanted to look at whatever that was. “I do have to say, you’re one of my best students. You and Meg should swap notes.” He’s acting as if they’re friends and it makes Dean’s stomach twist.

“Hey Alastair.” Dean says, a smile twisted, inhuman smile crossing the hunter’s face.  A roar broke free from the creature, a _dragon_ , Dean suddenly realizes. He feels no threat to himself however and with the dragon’s approach he screams over the noise towards his teacher. “Fuck you!” For the first time, Dean sees fear in his eyes. Dean doesn’t regret watching that, not one bit. He does look up now and sees a giant dark sapphire dragon flying directly down towards him. Alastair seems to get the hint that if he doesn’t move he’s going to get squashed, so he steps back and the dragon lands.

Sand flies _everywhere_ (that is including at Dean) but the large body of the beast surrounds Dean easily, it’s tail flinging the rack out of the way. The dragon, _Castiel_ , because Dean _knows_ it’s Cas and he's the size of a small castle, his flank covering Dean’s view like a brick wall. Despite the fact that Dean was hidden under Castiel he could still hear the words shared outside of these protective walls.

“Well Castiel, I do have to say, you look different from when I last saw you.” Alastair hums, acting as if he was unbothered by Castiel’s interruption.

There’s a snarl from Castiel, making Dean vibrate from his proximity to the the dragon, Castiel talks regardless. “Still twisted as you always have been.” It’s still Castiel’s voice, his human voice, but it’s more booming, more of a power. Castiel knows that Dean wishes to see what is happening outside of the safety of Castiel’s body shield and so he opens his eyes to Dean.

First of all, it is very different from looking through the eyes of a human, details are much more intense, colors that weren’t noticeable suddenly become clear, you can _see_ the magic of the world around them. Alastair stands in front of Castiel definitely and Dean sees something move out of the corner of Castiel’s eyes. Dean’s curiosity makes Castiel look for a split second and Dean suddenly knows what hellhounds look like. There’s an entire pack standing on the duns behind Alastair in a crescent moon shape.

Castiel does nothing but snort out smoke, looking down at Alastair with nothing but contempt in his voice. “You think you can scare me?” The ground shakes and even the hellhounds show some level of fear.

Alastair just grins up at Castiel, flashing his knife around, “Come on Cassie, you didn’t kill Crowley, why would you kill me?”

Indignation crosses from Castiel to Dean and he voices it in his next words, “There is no dragon attached to you Alastair. Do you really think the King would come after me if I killed you?”

Alastair smiles, as if he’s sure of this and it makes Castiel laugh, cold and heartless. “You are nothing more than a pawn that can be replaced. Your king holds no love for the likes of you.”

The large mass around Dean moves now, and suddenly Dean feels his body starting to give way. Alastair had never healed Dean after he had gotten off the rack, simply held that pain back and once Castiel had appeared, Alastair had taken it away. Castiel’s body had simply kept Dean up straight and once his body shifted, the pain came back. Dean now crumbles to the sandy ground due to his broken foot and right knee. It doesn’t matter though, not as Dean watches first hand as Castiel _eats_ the hell hounds that come for him. Dean is no longer looking through Castiel’s eyes but he sees as blood gushes from around Castiel’s claws, revealing the invisible beasts as they are taken out by the sheer power of Castiel’s muscle. The large dragon’s head swings towards Alastair and Dean can see as black blood covers the blue of the scales. “You call yourself the master torturer.” Castiel steps forward towards the demon, who now takes a step back, all his hellhounds disposed off. “You are nothing more than a weakling who gets off on other’s pain.” Another step forward and Castiel leans down his head. “You are not going to like this.”

 

Dean doesn’t know how long Alastair is tortured, it’s different when the attacker is a dragon and the victim is the size of a normal human. It does end with a bright light, to which Dean closes his eyes for. When he opens them Alastair is dead, his body lying broken and bruised in front of Dean and his dragon. Alastair dies with his mouth open, fear and pain etched into his dead eyes.

Castiel turns his large head towards Dean. The blood that covered his scales before has since disappeared as if by magic, making him a lot more non-threatening and rather beautiful. Not that Dean was afraid of the dragon, he knew it was Castiel after all, could see it in his eyes. “So,” Dean starts, looking up from the place he had fallen, “You gonna help me up and explain what the fuck is going on or what?”

The beast blinks and clarity forms from the anger in Castiel's mind. Turning around with a little difficulty Castiel faces his body towards the broken man. _“Lay down.”_ Castiel orders, obviously preferring to talk through their minds while in this form. Dean simply nods and does as his is told, it's a little bumpy and hurts like a bitch but Dean does eventually get comfortable in the sand.

 _”Close your eyes and relax.”_ Castiel continues, his own mind becoming calm, an ability he must have perfected through his time in the temple. The temple, oh, Dean would have to have a conversation about this with Cas. _”Focus Dean.”_

Dean sighs heavily but pushes the thought from his brain, focusing on the marks on his body, on the molecules that make him... him. Castiel sends gentle reassure to Dean, proud of how quickly he was able to relax, even if it was painful. With one more large exhale Dean closes his eyes to the world. He hears words, words he can't understand passing through Castiel's mind, he can feel energy being transmitted through Castiel to Dean and a gentle breeze that just could _not_ be natural.

The pains leave Dean as the wind passes over his body and he just has to open his eyes. It seems as though the wind came from Castiel as the dragon's mouth is still slightly parted, showing teeth the size of Dean's entire forearm and hand. _”Feeling better?”_ Castiel asks, a smirk appearing on his scaly face.

With the look Castiel had given Dean, the hunter can't help but look down at his body and see how he's…back to perfect. All the wounds he had received from Alastair were gone along the scars from previous encounters with supernatural creatures. He felt like a newborn baby, skin now soft and all the crinks in his bones gone.

“How the fuck did you do that?” Dean’s voice is even fine as if he hadn't been dying for drink for what seems like forever. Castiel shrugs his large shoulder, setting himself slightly up on his scaled joints.

 _”With a lot of exertion.”_ He responds easily, keeping a watchful eye on Dean. _”You'll probably become very tired yourself, your body isn't use to this kind of magical handling.”_ His words don't mean his own doing alone but Alastair’s as well, since Dean would often come to whole again only to be torn apart but the same creature. Dean's body does feel tired, very tired, it's the exact reason he didn't sit up at being cured. He knew his head would swim. However this brings a new problem to the table since they _had_ to leave.

Castiel seems to have already thought of something and the moment it crosses into Dean's mind the hunter is shaking his head. “Oh hell no you aren't tying me to your back.”

 _”Would you prefer if I held you?”_ Castiel offers, finding this even more of a viable option. Because there's literally only being tied to Castiel's back or being held, Dean doesn't fight back too hard but he's still displeased. Castiel doesn't seem to be annoyed with Dean's trepidation as he can feel Dean's fear of flying.

_”Perhaps you will fall asleep while we are traveling, that way you do not have to experience all of the flight.”_

Dean doubts he'll be able to sleep but accepts Castiel's idea. “Alright. Let's just get the fuck out of here.”

Castiel rises now, shaking all the sand that had been kicked up off of himself,  his wings spreading to help the cause. Without Alastair there to distract Dean, the hunter now finally gets to see what Castiel looks like and he has to admit, he's gorgeous.

While the deep sapphire seems to be the main color of Castiel’s scales, there are spots on him that are almost black and if the sun wasn't beating down on them, he'd probably look it. His wings themselves are black and while they are more fleshy there are some raven-like feathers peppering the sinew at the tops and joints. His neck and head are both slender, less bulky than how Dean pictured a dragon. They often seemed chunky in stories, horns and scales pushing out of the body, but Castiel’s scales were perfectly smooth. There was a little outcropping of scales- like little rocks by his eyes and ears, which were located right below his horns. The horns themselves weren't too huge compared to the dragon himself and curled towards his head, more of a statement than a physical threat. While he was largely dark blue, his horns stood out as a sort of tan, not like sand but more canvas. Running down the back of the beast are raised scaled, formed from bristled hair and softened out around his shoulder blades, taking on a more fur like look. The closer the fur got to his hindquarters the darker it got, transforming into a sort of brown that actually matched his human hair.

Castiel now reaches out with his claws carefully placed so not to hurt Dean. _”It would be better if you tried to help.”_ Castiel comments, meaning it innocently enough for Dean not to say anything, he does roll his eyes however. The dragon misses the look but not the mental agitation that comes with it. Instead of saying anything he simply waits for Dean to essentially roll himself onto Castiel's paw, which Dean does with many a grunt. Castiel makes it as easy as he can, the bulk of his claw pushing into the sand so Dean doesn't have to actually get up.

Sooner rather than later Dean ends up on the warm appendage of the dragon. Castiel has four talons in general, three in the front and one in the back, unlike the average five fingered humans. All four wrap around Dean and surrounds him with his warm skin, which feels a little like sand, just less itchy.

 _”It will be bumpy taking off.”_ Castiel warns, sitting back on his hind legs slowly enough not to jostle Dean. Castiel checks to see if Dean is ready and knowing the man is going to complain about flying, just takes off.

It's a shock, Dean's body pushing against the small scales of Castiel's hand. The force of the take off hurts a little, but the moment they were in air the experience runs smooth. Castiel’s wings beat steadily harder until he caught a higher air current. _”I met some resistance while I was traveling in, if I am correct it will happen again. Especially as you are with me.”_ Dean frowns and Castiel can feel his concern, instead of responding with words he instead shows Dean the worst he faced.

Since Castiel flew the majority of the way and only landed once hellhounds, weren’t an issue, they’d rather cower instead of follow the dragon. What did hinder Castiel however were the storms, Dean vaguely remembers some discomfort from his friend’s side before but honestly, Dean’s own pain had covered it up well. Sandstorms, as far as the eye can see, which isn’t that far in front of Castiel’s face. The dragon for a long portion of the flight had actually closed his own eyes, flying blind.

 _”Are you gonna do that again?”_ Dean asks and he doesn’t need to see Castiel’s face to know he rolled his eyes.

 _”I have too. Traveling in this place… turning into this form…. finding and healing you… I am very drained and have little to no capability to use my abilities.”_ He could feel just how tired Castiel’s voice was and Dean understood the urgency of getting out of these lands to recover.

 _”What about Sam?”_ Dean voices, if he had such a hard time he could only imagine the horrors that befell his brother. There’s a mental hesitation from Castiel and Dean knows something is up. _”What?”_

_”I don’t think your brother in in trouble Dean, he came here of his own accord. Those who are called here can pass freely and I believe that is your brother’s case.”_

_"You’re saying someone_ called _him here and we **shouldn’t** be worried?”_ Dean found it hard to believe, if Sam was called here there was much more to worry about than sandstorms.

That seems to be the exact reason Castiel had been hesitant about informing Dean and that worries Dean even more. _”Who would be calling him there anyway?”_

The fact Castiel doesn't answer nearly sends Dean into a panic, but the dragon does speak up even if it's obvious he's just trying to sooth him. _”We will worry about it once you have rested. You should sleep Dean.”_ For once Dean actually listens to someone outside of his dad, mom and Bobby and allows his body to give into just how how tired he was.

 

If they pass through any storms Dean is totally unaware of it, matter of fact, he only wakes up when Castiel pokes at Dean's consciousness, informing him they were landing soon. This is the part Dean is the most freaked out about, not that Castiel knew until Dean had already woken up and was greeted by a fresh wave of panic. How was Cas even going to land with Dean in his hand?

 _”Carefully.”_ Castiel grunts sarcastically, noticeably tired now that Dean's pain and exhaustion wasn't demanding his attention. Dean wants to say something back to Cas but honestly he's so numbed from what has happened that he can't even string together a sentence and instead peaks over the thick hide of Castiel's claws.

They were really high up, like _really_ high up. There were clouds still above them and maybe Castiel wasn't _that_ high, but from here for a human, this was terrifying. The good news is that the dismal view of the desert was ending, revealing the large plains of Potesta. While it was a beautiful sight, no denying that, it made Dean's stomach flip and he crawls ever so slightly back from the ledge to the comfort and stability of Castiel's paw.

 _”I won't allow you to fall Dean.”_ Castiel sounds more serious than his sarcastic comment before and it makes Dean feel a little better. Emphasis on the little. Regardless, Castiel starts his descent and Dean automatically grips onto anything he can, which is really difficult.

 _”Lay straight so I can hold you better.”_ Castiel rumbles, and Dean does just that. He's not taking any chances, Cas was a dragon, so he obviously knew how to do this better than someone afraid of heights. Therefore Dean lays down on the palm of Castiel's giant dragon hands and let’s the calloused skin wrap around him securely. Dean actually feels pretty safe, probably because there's more than a foot of just solid mass between his body and the outside world.

 _”Why don't we just land in Lake Tally?”_ Dean asks, it wouldn't take them long to get there with Castiel's wings, and from Dean's last vantage point it looked like Castiel was heading for a more covered area, as if he was hiding.

 _”King Campbell's guards are there, if they discover I am your dragon and they will automatically want both of us to join the dragon riders.”_ Castiel's voice sounds slightly distracted as he focuses on his descent.

Dean doesn't really respond but sends the vibe that he gets it, which Castiel graciously accepts before letting the conversation die down. Bless Cas for not taking too sharp of a decent, it was more like a 70° angle than the straight drop Dean had expected. From the safety of the inside of Castiel's hand, Dean has to say, it's not bad at all. He gets jolted a little when the first steps of landing happens, but Castiel still manages to keep Dean's body protected. The moment their inertia slows, Castiel moves his hand down, opening his clawed fingers to reveal Dean to the gnarled trees between Nemeris and Prill. It's a little jarring to be honest, being in a desert for what felt like eternity and then suddenly seeing green; sickly green but still green. Once Dean is off Castiel's paw the dragon straightens himself, his arms holding him up comfortably while he looks down at Dean.

“So what's the plan?” Dean asks, suddenly realizing that this was why Castiel seemed to get bigger when he was agitated. He hadn't physically changed, but his dragon presence could not be contained by simple human skin.

Castiel's eyes, bright and powerful but kind, stare down at Dean, the scales making his face not fearsome but instead beautiful, the blacker scales softly defining his facial features. _”I will change back and we will go to town, where you will rest.”_

“Can't we just rest here?” There was no reason for them to go to Prill, they had to get Sammy.

 _"Impala is in Prill.”_ Castiel answers automatically. _”I figured you would like to ensure her safety.”_

“But you know she's fine so I know she's fine.”

Castiel nods, accepting this. _”Fine. But I will change regardless. I do not wish to be seen.”_

Dean nods, Cas really didn't want to be with the dragon riders didn't he? And on the general principle of Castiel not liking it, neither did Dean.

There's a pause in everything, Dean staring at Castiel, Cas staring back. Dean wanted to watch Cas change his form, it was definitely something not many would see in their lifetimes. Dragons changing their forms was a myth, something many people thought to simply be a wives tale and nothing more. Even the Hunters largely didn't believe in it, Bobby included. But Castiel didn't seem to be too keen on the idea, as he just continued to stare back at Dean, though he did seem to be lost in some form of thought.

Dean clears his throat, bring Castiel back to the space between the two. It seems to make Castiel realize that no, Dean was not planning on looking away. There's a light gust of wind from Castiel's snout as he shifts his body. The scales ripple, slipping themselves into his skin as his limbs slowly start to shrink. The color of his scales seem to stick until he's about two feet taller than Sam, his claws retracting fast now instead of the slow they had been originally. The tail, which had shrunk into Castiel's body was all but gone. Soon, he gets to the height of Dean, his skin turning more pink and the body hair revealing itself from under the scales. His face is completely normal now, all but his eyes, which still have a reptile look to them, that is until he finally gets into his human form and they switch.

He's naked, which is probably why he was so hesitant about changing in front of Dean, and maybe Dean should be embarrassed as his eyes skim over Castiel's flaccid member within a dark haired forest. He was reasonable and Dean had to admit, it looked _nice_. Luckily his brain announced this only to the back of his brain, and didn't scream it out where Castiel could actually hear.

The good news however was that Castiel now turns, heading for a tree where he grabs a couple fallen branches and reveals a bag. He grabs it, opening it and grabs some clothing, quickly dressing his lower half before his upper section. It's now that Dean realizes there's no necklace and that's so unlike Castiel he has to say something. “Where's your necklace?”

Castiel turns, looking over at Dean as he slips his tunic on, his muscles rippling with the movement. “Gone. I had to break it in order to retrieve you.” He doesn't exactly sound sad, but there is a wariness in his tone, which makes Dean frown.

“Why?” He walks over gingerly to Castiel, his body still a little weak and off from the last couple of excursions.

“It held the majority of my powers.” He pauses his words as he starts to place on the other levels of the hunter clothing. “For my siblings and me our… abilities can be separated from our actual being. Sometimes by will, others by force.” So his siblings could turn into people too? Castiel nods, hearing the question in his own mind.

“Why was it separated from you?”

Castiel frowns, “I was tired of being a dragon, the responsibility and judgement that came with my blood relations. I did not wish to be found. So for thousands of years I stayed in that temple as a human, taking in wayward or abandoned dragons.” Of course Cas would do that, it just sounded like him.

Castiel finishes dressing and stands up from tying his shoes, stepping a little closer to Dean. “Now I do not doubt you have other questions, ask them now.” His eyes lock with Dean's and the hunter nods.

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

“Sammy, it's time for you to get up.” Meg sings in her lower teasing tone. A smirk crossing her lips as she watches the behemoth of a man sit up on his horse's back. Sam wakes up almost instantaneously and once his eyes are opened he notices his surroundings haven't really changed, well, except for the fact that there were large walls in front of him. “Welcome to Lethe.” Meg snarks, leading the small party towards the large wooden doors. As she gets closer she moves her hand easily through the air, the door copying the movement. Sam doesn't say anything, but he's pretty sure that was just her showing off. The town is bustling and it looks almost normal, it really does, except every head turns towards Sam, black eyes shown.

Meg clears her throat and continues to lead the two adventurers through the town. The people, demons rather, seem to hold Meg in respect and after their original response they go about their business with little concern. It's weird. It's weird seeing demons working in shops, it's weird how everyone is just okay with it. It's weird because they're strangely human and this seems parallel to human towns. Except less food places, but they did pass three pubs, so Sam knew Dean would like it here. Dean.

Sam turns to look at Meg to bring up his concerns but the demon woman seems to have led them to their destination. She hops off her own horse and gives it a pat, looking at Sam expectantly. Sam copies the motion and thanks his horse with a gentle pat before turning his attention to Stanford. The caramel horse doesn't look too hot, or rather that's exactly what he looks like. He looks exhausted and thirsty and just generally done for the day.

“Oh I am so sorry.” He pats the horse's flank and it gives a little whiny, whether out of pain or acceptance he wasn't sure.

“Don't worry, we'll take care of him here. And you can either retrieve him or we can take him to your brother.”

“What?” Sam turns towards Meg, his hand still plastered on the side of the animal.

Meg shrugs, handing the reins over to a wiry man, who nods and also takes the reins of the horse Sam had ridden the majority of the way here. “Exactly what I just said Sammy, and you're supposed to be the listener.” She turns away to roll her eyes and watch the stable boy as he disappears into a barn with both horses.”It's up to you, where he goes.”

Sam turns to look at Stanford, with his doe brown eyes and understanding expressions. If Sam was going to have a dragon, Stanford would only be neglected. If Stanford went back to Dean at least he'd have someone properly taking care of him, someone Sam trusted. Sure, he was traveling with Meg, but that didn't mean he trusted her. Matter of fact, the only one he really trusted here was Luc and Sam hadn't even met him yet.

“Send him to Dean.” Sam finally says, rubbing his hand against the animal in a reassuring way. “And tell Dean I'm okay.”

Meg makes a face, “I'm not gonna do it.” She says with simple disgust. “But whomever is, will deliver the message for you.” She doesn't give him time to respond but instead bobs her head towards a small castle. It almost looks like a fort in all honesty, more militaristic than domestic. “Come on Winchester, let's get you fed up for your dragon.”

 

They enter the castle building soon enough after that and Sam maps the entire way to the kitchens in his mind, just in case. The kitchen is basic, very primitive but that doesn't mean he's disgusted to be there. In all honesty this helped him understand the demons, if they didn't really need food no wonder they never needed to trade with Potesta, they didn't need anything the bread basket offered. There's a old lady there or a demon who looks like an old lady, rather. “Ah you're here.” She only gives Sam a cursory look before bowing to Ruby, her eyes returning to Sam. “You are quite a pretty one aren't you?” She doesn't give Sam time to respond and instead heads towards several serving plates covered with a woven top. She lifts the covers up to reveal the food. This makes Sam realize just how _hungry_ he really was. She gives him a nod to an empty plate. “I figured you'd just want an open bar sort of thing.” She guessed right and Sam takes the plate, turning towards the food.

“Thank you.” Sam mutters, it slightly blowing his mind that he said that to a demon, but he was too hungry to really care.

Sam gets to a table and starts to down the food, it's not the best, but it definitely tastes better than nothing. Meg didn't eat, she didn't need to and instead she sits her boney ass next to Sam at the table. She holds her tongue, which he guesses is good but it's kinda weird that there's two demons just silent as he's eating. It's uncomfortable. It's the exact reason Sam scarfs his food down in about five minutes.

“Impressive grazing.” Meg comments, her face twisted in a sort of devious smirk. Great.

Sam rolls his eyes, making sure it's seen because she wasn't Dean and couldn't feel the eye roll.

Sooner rather than later, Sam fills the capacity of his stomach with food and sits back, drinking some of the water that had be placed in front of him.

Meg shifts slightly, focusing her attention more on Sam. “Ready?” Her voice is surprisingly serious for the previous joking and even her eyes take on a more somber tone.

Sam nods, standing up which makes Meg stand up as well.

“Praise the Morning Star.” The old looking demon states, which Meg repeats to her.

“Praise the Morning Star.” Meg nods, leading Sam towards the door back out.

As soon as they are alone Sam speaks up, too curious to keep silently. “What was that about?”

Meg shrugs, “The Morning Star is our King, our Father, our Savior.”

Sam blinks, he didn't think that the demons were so devoted to their king. “You really believe that?” He asks, staring at her face to see if there is a tell of any kind.

Meg's face basically melts, showing a true wonder and love that Sam had never expected to see in a demon. “He is our creator, so yes, I do. The power he possesses much exceeds that of your _human_ king.” She makes a face now, “King Campbell.” She says it out loud just to say it with disgust.

Here is where both Winchester brothers differ, because Sam liked Samuel, unlike Dean. “He was able to keep your King out of Potesta.” He thought that would be his trump card but Meg only barks out a sarcastic laugh.

“Only because he has that _beast_ of a dragon on his pathetic side.” She spits with venom.

“What?” Sam asks, because that threw him off, was she talking about Michael?

Meg just shakes her head, opening a door and holding it open for the big man. “Luc has more knowledge on it than me.”

“Was he there?” They're not actually heading towards the stables, walking down unknown halls until they reach a servant's door. Meg goes through, followed by Sam and they're suddenly in the buzz of city, demonic bodies passing by with their black eyes.

As they pass the meat suits Meg answers, giving Sam Sama curt nod. “Sam, he's a dragon and a master strategist.” Oh, yeah that's right.

 _”I was there.”_ Luc speaks up, his mind suddenly connecting with Sam's. Questions flood the space between them but Luc gives nothing but an understanding feeling. _”I will explain whatever you wish when we meet. Until then, your questions will have to wait.”_ A pause. _”I am sorry Sam.”_

It's Sam’s turn to send some feelings of understanding. Sam accepts his fate and looks towards where Meg is leading him. They're heading to the walls of the city, it's in a different direction than they came but regardless Sam could see the stone walls growing closer and closer. They finally reach a simple door, wooden and small. Meg slides through and Sam follows, suddenly out in the open. This open space however was green and lush, like they stepped into a small forest or… oasis.

That's exactly what it was was, an oasis, with green trees and grass and a large pool of liquid in front of them. It's a crystal blue but as Meg and Sam draw closer it starts to appear more and more murky until it was black in hue.

Sam steps back but Meg shakes her head like she had anticipated his distrust. “I know it seems spooky but it'll take you where we need to go.” She nears the water and sticks her hand in it, pulling the water up to show him it is indeed clear, that the black seems to come from the magic and not the liquid itself. “Stop being a baby Sammy.”

“Don't call me Sammy.” Sam cuts her off, disgruntled now. Only Dean and Luc could call him Sammy. Luc’s conscious was there but he stayed silent, listening to Sam's shared thoughts. It was kind of stupid to disagree this far in the game however, he was the farthest anyone had been in Seven Gates, to stop now would be a waste.

 _“What's gonna happen?”_ Sam asks Luc, making the dragon shift slightly in his conscious to focus on the question.

 _”You will swim and lose track of time.”_ Luc starts his voice sure. _”You will not feel the need to breathe until you get to your location, where you will surface and find me.”_

Sam nods, he's so close to everything he’s ever wanted. It was something his soul knew and he chose to ignore, even now when he gives in.

“Alright.” He turns towards Meg who had stood there silently as Sam had the conversation in his head.

“Ah good.” She slaps her hands together before pointing to the pool. “In you go.” She herself walks in easily up to her knees, turning to ensure that Sam follows suit.

A second passes but Sam heads into the water. It's a weird feeling, it's like _soft_ water, where it's that perfect temperature to match your skin. His cloths do get wet, he can feel it, but there is no gained weight. It's otherworldly. Meg gives Sam a smile before diving in farther. “Come on.” She calls diving down into the water and not coming back up.

 _”You should go with her before you lose her.”_ Luc comments off handedly, a whisper in Sam’s conscience. Sam listens and dives right into the dark waters.

 


	7. Really Want to Make You Feel Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, for this chapter there are a lot of POV switches, just setting up who's the who of Seven Gates, what their position is. 
> 
> This title and chapter was largely given to you have Half Moon Run, who's lyrics are perfect. This chapter's title is directly from the song "Call me in the Afternoon". Like always i suggest checking it out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am almost done with chapter 8! However, i still would have to write half of chapter 9 before you guys get it (it's to keep my sanity). BUT SOME STUFF IS GOING TO HAPPEN LET ME TELL YOU. No, not really, you'll have to wait :*

 

Dean did indeed ask a lot of questions, and Castiel answered them to the best of his abilities as they camped on the border of Potesta. Dean was almost done with asking when a thought came to mind, “Those siblings you mentioned…” He starts hoping Castiel will just jump into the subject. Sadly the man sits up straighter and simply stares at Dean for him to go on, despite the fact he can  _ read  _ his mind. Dean sighs and moves his eyes to show his annoyance. “Are they all dragons? Or can they switch like you?”

Castiel frowns at the question and ponders it, “There are regular dragons, ones who cannot change form, I do not consider them siblings.”

“But the ones that can, you do?” Dean asks because of course he has to ask to get the answer.

“Yes, though two of my siblings cannot change their form.” This spikes Dean's curiosity and this time he just pushes mentally for Castiel to explain. The dark haired man does, “My sister  Anael  … the ability was taken from her when she was disowned.” 

There seems to be more and yet again, Dean pushes. He was a little annoyed at the whole fact that Castiel had kept this dragon thing from him so he wasn't letting this go.“Anyone else?”

Castiel nods and turns to face the hunter, his bright blue eyes showing the ancient soul within this human form. “My brother, the first to fall.” Dean didn't like the sound of this especially since Castiel nears and with a creased brow says the name that caused babes to cry. “Lucifer, King of Seven Gates.”

 

* * *

 

The water surrounding Sam was charged, so powerful that the hunter felt this wasn't even the extent of strength. As Luc said, Sam doesn't know how long he spends under the water, time seems to stop still in these waters. All movement except for his and Meg’s appendages seemed stagnant. He watched as the demon in front of him continues to glide forward in the liquid, showing Sam the way. Eventually she starts to raise and not long after that, Sam's own lungs started to warn him this type of traveling was a mistake. 

Reserving his panic for another day, he follows Meg's footsteps and starts to swim up as well. Time is relevant but he eventually reaches the surface, inhaling deeply as he reaches air. Sam had closed his eyes for the breakthrough and running a hand over his wet face, the hunter opens his eyes to this new place. 

To explain it simply, it was beautiful. He was literally in the middle of a city, there was a sort of garden around the oasis but beyond that there was sandstone walkways and beautiful light colored buildings. There were guards over this deep pool but with one look at Meg they drop their threatening stance and turn inquisitive eyes towards Sam Winchester. Both sneer but do little else before turning back around to take in the passing demons. 

The moment Sam breathed new air he knew he was closer than he had ever been to Luc, an electricity filled the very space around him. Like he was moving through waves of electronic hums as he started towards a larger street without Meg’s lead. He knew where to go. Excitement, tangible from Luc buzzes in Sam’s mind.

_”I must be honest with you Sam,”_ Luc starts, _“I am excited to meet you officially.”_

The quiet sincerity is enough to drive Sam on, people didn't  _ talk  _ to Sam like that, and to have someone who had no idea who Sam was to want him? It was exciting in itself.

He somehow knows where he's going and weaves in and out of the demon traffic with ease until he comes to a castle. Luc is in there, he knows it. It's by fair the biggest building in this territory, the large doors that have to be around 100 feet tall (no joke) are wide open, showing little fear to the outside. Sam feels like he's treading in the heart of Seven Gates suddenly and that the King is probably around and Sam really doesn't want  _ anything  _ to do with him. He wants his dragon, that's all he wants. 

The doors, which are astonishing all on their own, appear to be made of some sort of oak, almost charred it is so black. The room however, resembles that of Castiel's temple just bigger and made of warmer material. It's strangely cold in the room however, probably because the sun has little hearsay in this cavern as it was largely lit by candles and large fiery lanterns. There is some sunlight however, bright and towards the top of the stairs. It appears that there's a open circle of space there, where the sunlight and moonlight would be able to shine upon anyone there. There was someone there, standing alone, his sandy blonde hair giving off a sort of golden halo under the light of the sun. “Sam Winchester.”

Sam knew that voice and he starts to walk closer, his stance more defensive as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, looking up into the circle of brighter light. The man leaves the light and comes into the warmth of the fire’s reds and oranges. Sam says nothing as he nears but holds his place, looking up. There was something wrong but something terribly right, this was Luc, this man in front of him, sending him a knowing and cocky smile. Luc holds Sam's unwavering gaze until Meg walks up tentatively, falling on her knee behind Sam. “My King.” 

Sam had a feeling and he growls, “You lied to me.” 

Lucifer turns his gaze back onto Sam, his expression one of shock. “I did no such thing.” He straightens slightly before bowing just as a king does at court. “My name is Lucifer the Morning Star, but as you know, you can call me Luc.” 

Sam makes a sound of disgust and though he didn't show it, panic was bubbling inside of him. So much so that Lucifer,  _ Lucifer the King of Seven Gates _ , could feel. 

The man doesn't stop with his posturing but his voice softens tremendously as he talks with Sam, ignoring Meg for the time being. “Sammy,” He sighs, “Sam, let's talk before you decide to leave.” He gives Sam a pointed look, his brow creasing due to the expression. 

Sam doesn't respond but he honestly sees no other option, if he was to leave he would have to go to the pools of water and pray the magic worked the other way back. His silence leads Lucifer to turn back onto Meg, “My child.” He gives her a look, it appears to be one of softness but Sam knows it's  _ not _ , despite just meeting this man…. This man that was able to manipulate his dreams and make Sam think he was talking to a dragon. “I will address your loyalty later. For now,” He looks back at Sam and his look is still soft, except Sam sort of believes this one. He shouldn't, but he does. “I must clear things up with my rider.” 

Shock comes across not only from Sam's mind but his facial features as well and it causes Lucifer to lock eyes with Sam as he speaks up again, this time only to Sam, only in their shared space.  _ ”You are indeed a dragon rider Sam Winchester, simply powers are keeping your proper being at bay.” _

“Yeah, you.” Sam speaks up publically, which makes Lucifer’s face twist in minor annoyance before quickly fixing itself to come across easy for the sake of Meg and Sam's own annoyance. 

Lucifer moves closer to both Sam and Meg and even though Sam doesn't move an inch, Meg separates herself in order for her master to reach the bottom of the steps. Lucifer does just that and starts to head towards a door, turning to motion for Sam to follow. “Come with me Sam.” 

Sam wants to say no , he wants to spit on this elegant marble (it's marble, Sam had finally figured it out once he was far enough in the room) but he doesn't and instead follows the blond man. 

Sam is silent and holds himself proudly as it’s his sort of default when he was absolutely terrified. They walk in silence for quite awhile until the two walk into an open hall that seems to follow besides a garden. It's not the garden in the dream, the majority of the flora was spell based and while it looked pretty to the untrained eye, Sam knew what the plants were, regardless of their beauty. It's around this garden that Lucifer speaks, “I understand you believe everything I have told you is a lie. It is not.” He continues to walk down the hall but more in step with Sam rather than leading. “I am indeed a dragon.” He knows Sam had given him a look at that but he continues unperturbed. “I know I don't look the part.” He moves a hand to show off his body. “But my dragon form was taken from me.” 

“How?” Sam asks, eyeing the other man up. Lucifer, King of Seven Gates, looked like he was in his mid-30s, the wrinkles of life invading his handsome face, his eyes very much the same stricting color Sam saw in his dreams. 

Lucifer pauses for dramatics but his words are sure, like he practiced this, “You traveled with Castiel, tell me, did he look like a dragon?” 

Sam barks out a forceful laugh, yeah, he had thought of the possibility but… He did not want to give Lucifer that satisfaction. The King doesn't give up however, “You know it Sam, he infiltrated your group to get close to Dean.” Sam makes a disbelieving sound and it seems to agitate Lucifer, making him explain it more. “You forget you share a mind with me, Sam. Does Dean normally blindly trust someone like that?”

“No but-”

Lucifer doesn't let him make the excuse, “Does he normally trust Jo and your safety with a stranger?” Sam shakes his head again, “But he does almost instantaneously with Castiel, almost like they could talk to each other between their minds.” Sam knows, he remembers all the times he had thought their interactions were missing something. “Didn't Castiel use magic to miraculously save you hunters? Where do you think he got it?” 

“Cas is not a dragon.” Sam stands firm but he doubts his own words.

“He indeed is.” Lucifer contradicts. “He is my brother, I would know, I helped raise him.”

Silence. Sam feels Lucifer at his mind's edge, and despite his distrust, Sam still allows Lucifer to show him memories. He  _ knows _ they're memories because Sam can feel everything Lucifer felt now and at the time, like even in the memories they're connected. 

This one is simple, white halls with the most dazzling lights that come from no source. A dark haired teen runs down the hall towards Sam's location, which is right next to Lucifer. The boy, who could only be Castiel with those blue eyes, speaks and even then his voice was tremendous. “Brother!’” He hasn't received his wrinkles yet, and he looks downright euphoric, eyes wide and a bounce in his step. “Gabriel and Uriel have gone to Father’s! They sent me to find you so you could join them.” He breaths out a little but Lucifer, who is both past and present, reaches forward to ruffle Castiel’s still crazed hair. 

“Thank you Cassie.” Lucifer rumbles, his voice much more… sad this time around. “Do you know why?” He looks towards Sam and the three start to walk down the hall, Castiel seems to be rushing a bit but with Sam's long legs he's able to keep up.

Castiel shakes his head, his brown, very wild hair, bouncing slightly with the breeze it caught. “They did not know.” He says, sounding that he himself, would not learn what it is. It makes both past and present Lucifer smirk. Sam feels the pain, the absolute gut wrenching pain that comes with loss, like Castiel was dead and not traveling with Dean. Whatever happened between them must have been horrific. It's such an interesting topic Sam has to ask. 

Castiel cannot hear nor see Sam because he was not there but Lucifer can and he looks at Sam. “My brothers betrayed me. We must continue a little while, there is something I wish to show you as well.” 

Sam nods and he can't say he isn't interested. Both Lucifer and Castiel were mysteries to him, to find out  _ anything  _ was a great opportunity. It seems that silence happens now as they walk and it gives Sam time to ask questions. “Where are we?”

“My old home. My Father's kingdom.” Lucifer answers easily, covering up whatever emotions he had of the place. Of course he was vague, which Sam recognizes from Castiel. He lets it slide now because he sees the end of the hall. It is quite literally an end and seems to just open up into the sky. Sam sees mountains and buildings of the same make across some sort of break in land but it's just odd. Lucifer however speaks up as they near the opening. “I may not be able to fly in the now Sam, but when we get to the end of this hall I will need you to get on my back.” It was the strangest request Sam had ever heard. Get on his back? He didn't get to question it however because Lucifer speaks yet again, this time to Castiel. “Don't worry brother, when I find out what it is I'll tell you.” It sounds repeated and empty coming out of current Lucifer’s mouth, like bile, something he regrets to this day. Castiel's face lights up regardless and Sam knows past Lucifer had meant it with serious sincerity. 

“Thank you.” The younger bows his head in thanks to Lucifer and both of them start to really pick up speed. Lucifer motions with one hand for Sam to join them and calls out, “Ready?” 

He's asking both Sam and past Castiel at the same time. While Sam's really unsure about this whole thing, Castiel looks rather excited and nods. There was little room to talk after that because both Lucifer and Castiel reach the edge of the hallway and just jump right on out. Sam panics for a second but just allows himself to jump, after all this is a memory, it isn't happening in real life. He falls straight above Lucifer but as the King’s falls his body starts to morph and quickly. Hiis skin starts to turn into sandy, nearly gold scales while his bulk grows exponentially. When Sam does land on Lucifer’s back he's about the size of a small castle while Castiel is around the equivalent to a large hut (excluding his tail). Castiel is like deep water, almost black in some areas while other spots are sapphire in nature. Both creatures are marvelous to look at and this freedom, the feeling of flight, it was incredible. The memory starts to fade away and Sam becomes more conscience of the fact that both he and the King had stopped somewhere in the darkened halls of Seven Gates. 

“Castiel is a dragon and has hid in his human form for many years, he is not unlike me.” Sam scoffs, even he knew that wasn't true. Lucifer continues however, his brow creased but his words firm. “Tell me Sam, did Castiel not try to seek our your brother?” Sam wasn't sure about that, their meeting seemed more guided by fate than Castiel stalking Dean, but he lets Lucifer get his point across. “Castiel has taken his dragon form once again for your brother, how is that not like what I am trying to achieve with you?”

“You want your dragon form?” Sam asks, there's a lot of info to be digested and he's catching up now.

Lucifer nods and continues their walk, “Like Castiel's necklace, my ability to change has been locked away.”

“Where?”

They reach the end of the garden area and are by a flight of stairs, which Lucifer starts to climb and Sam follows. “There is a cage which holds my power away from me. I knew I wouldn't be able to open it without the help of my rider, which is you.” They have reached the top of the stairs before Lucifer stops and turns to Sam, one step above Sam reaching the landing. “I have waited centuries for you Sam and now that I've met you I want to give you everything I can.” There's a sort of heat in those words and it makes Sam uncomfortable, he doesn't know why. “We can help each other.”

Sam doesn't say anything for quite a while, his eyes locked on those of Lucifer’s. He doesn't make up his mind now, but what was the harm in hearing Lucifer out? “What would we have to do?”

 

* * *

 

They talked a little more but Dean largely slept during their time at the border of Seven Gates. But with sleep came dreams and the two continued their time together even when Dean falls victim to fatigue.

Both Castiel and Dean are sitting by the side of a lake, there are no ripples and it seems dead. It'd be creepy if it wasn't for the constant sound of summer insects in their ears. Castiel is standing there in human form while Dean sits on the beach, either of them talking as they stare out. At least Cas understands Dean needs time to digest all of this but, Dean isn't exactly done finding out about things either.

“Do you like your human form more than your…you know.” It was weird for Dean to say it in all honesty, and while he knew that the dragon form of Castiel was the same exact being as his human form, it just threw him off.

“There are limitations to each side.” Castiel starts, his brow furrowing as he looks over the lake. “I can now change at will into either, but before I broke the necklace…” He turns to Dean, “I was more human. I had less of my power, but I was hidden.” He shakes his head, “Dragons like me now know I am still alive, they can feel a shift in the world around them.”

Dean snorts, “There's a disturbance in the force.” He doesn't know why he says it or what it means, but it fits.

Castiel nods sagely to that, “One could say that, yes.” 

“So Lucifer knows?” Yet again, it was hard for Dean to wrap his head around the fact that Castiel was  _ brothers _ with the biggest bad.

“Most definitely. While he only has half of the power he once did, he will still be able to tell.” Castiel now sits down next to Dean in the dream, he doesn't cross his legs but places his arms over his angled knees. “We traveled into his territory, and he has many spies. If he wasn't able to feel it, someone would have told him.”

“ Alistair can't.” Dean says smugly, he was glad the bastard was dead.

Castiel smiles one of those sad little things and nods, “This is true.” Silence greets their conversations again and Castiel shifts, looking over at Dean. “I wish to share something with you.” He looks away, over the water and his brow is furrowed once again.

This will probably be bad, but Castiel was a part of Dean now, he guessed it was do or die “Shoot.”

Castiel sighs, his shoulders slumping. “Your brother was called to Seven Gates, if Lucifer called him there…” Castiel's face is filled with concern along with his tone of voice. “Lucifer is very convincing in everything he says, he is the father of lies.” 

“What are you suggesting?” Dean asks and he doesn't even dare breathe because this could be bad. 

“Lucifer might have called Sam there to be his dragon rider. To have help unleashing the power that has been kept from him for centuries.”

Dean makes a face, “Why Sam?” This is ridiculous, terrifying and ridiculous. 

Castiel shrugs, “Maybe because of his bloodline.” He ends it there, peering over to Dean with those soft puppy eyes. It's not to the caliber of Sam's looks, but it still made Dean's insides melt a little. This was fucked, but Castiel was willing to stay and help. And, well, it could be so much worse.

“We'll figure something out.” Dean finally says, nudging his shoulder into Castiel’s. The dark haired man studies Dean's face in this moment and slowly nods. 

“I hope we do.”

Time passes and as it does in sleep, the dream fades into darkness, true sleep comforting Dean. 

 

When he wakes again, it's because Castiel literally transmits wakefulness into Dean's mind, causing him to stir in the real world.

“What's going on Cas?” Dean doesn't open his eyes right away, too comfortable for that. It was warm but not the kind of warmth that comes from the dessert, no, more like there was a heat source near. 

“The sun set. It would be easiest for us to travel in the dark, less demons to notice us.” 

“What they don't have night vision?” Dean grunts sarcastically as he rolls over, revealing that Castiel is no longer a human but already in his dragon form.

“They can see very well in the dark Dean, but my scales match the night sky. We might go unnoticed for some time.” 

“What about the storms?” Dean stands up and sure he feels a little sore, but it's from sleeping on the ground and not from being tortured for what felt like years. That time with Alistair… it fucked Dean up, but he needed to worry about Sammy now and it was easier to ignore when there was something he had to do. Like go save Sam. He starts packing up as Castiel responds. 

“I know how to avoid some of them. But beyond that.” He shakes his large head, one large eye landing on Dean as he continues. “I cannot promise Lucifer will make the path easy for us. But I know the way and I will get you to your brother.” It was a promise and Dean knew it. He nods and shoves the traveling bag against one of the tree trunks, not bothering to cover it cause who is going to go here? He walks over to Castiel and makes a face, unsure of how to go about this. 

“I will be traveling fast, It might be best that we do what we did before.” Castiel's hulking mass shifts as he brings his platform-like hand towards Dean. Dean was a little bit more panicky about it now that he had his senses and Castiel could tell. “I promise I will not drop you.” Dean believes it as much as he did last time and climbs onto Castiel's palm. He's sitting in the middle and looking around. He wanted to see what he could of Seven Gates as they traveled and silently questions Castiel at how they would go about it. 

_ ”Facing the oncoming wind could blind you, especially if a storm was to hit. It is much better if you face backwards.” _

Dean's stomach twists, how about no, he could barely handle flight and Cas wanted him to face the wrong way? He'd probably throw up. 

The dragon shrugs at the thought, _ ”At least it wouldn't get on me.” _

Dean scoffs at that but settles down much like he did before, facing the same way as Cas. “Can't you just, like, close your fingers when it gets really bad?” 

_ Claws _ , Castiel corrects him in their mind without saying anything but he still nods.  _ ”Inform me when the wind gets too rough, my eyes are more adjusted to this.” _

“No shit.” Dean snorts, shaking his head before muttering to himself, “I need to get goggles.”

Castiel agrees with this and continues with the thought,  _ ”And a saddle. But perhaps we should make it ourselves so your grandfather does not catch on.”  _ Castiel's general dislike for King Campbell now made sense, what with Dean finding out Castiel was a dragon. 

Dean had never thought of himself in the shoes of a dragon rider. He never wanted to, that was Sam's gig but as it turns out Dean's shoes were  _ exactly _ those of a dragon rider so he  _ has _ to worry about it. 

He remembers Pamela, how she dropped off the map all those years ago and still, nothing. Dean at least did send letters to his parents every once in awhile, he stopped by too. He wasn't socially dead like Pamela was… maybe Pamela was dead. 

Castiel does not comment on the thoughts crossing Dean's mind but instead closes his claws around Dean and preps himself for take off. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah.” As ready as he'd ever be. Castiel once again doesn't comment and instead takes off. It's definitely a jolt, especially from this little clearing they're in, but they get up into the air regardless. Castiel keeps climbing into the sky, and Dean's kinda glad everything below them is pitch black, just so he didn't know how high up they were. 

_ ”We should remain as quiet as possible.” _

_ ”You think they'll hear us from up here?” _ Dean asks a little shocked and while they're not even over Seven Gates yet, he still asks in the space between them. 

Castiel's dragon head bobs,  _ ”Yes, I intend to catch a current and hopefully glide the majority of the time over Seven Gates. They are trained to see the signs of a dragon.” _

_ ”Why's that?” _ Dean asks, cause, he might as well.

_ ”Lucifer prefers the company of dragons over that of demons.” _

“No way.” Dean says out loud which is kind of a mistake because the air is thinner up here and he's wasting breath.

Castiel sends concern and reminds Dean of the fact they're supposed to be silent.  _ “He hates demons. They are simply tools to him.” _ Dean doesn't really believe it because isn't the entire populous of Seven Gates demons?  _ ”Exactly. They are easily discarded, do you really think he has any consideration for twisted humans? They disgust him, I am most certain.” _

 

The storms don't hit until they're about halfway through Nemeris. Matter of fact, there was no wind up until this point, not even a breeze. Because of this new development Castiel picks up speed to keep them moving. Dean even had asked Castiel to cover the opening to the outside. There were still cracks between the scales of Castiel's claws so Dean got fresh air, but it was much more protected than before. Being up this high anywhere else would probably make Dean extremely cold, with the heat of Castiel's dragon blood, he was comfortable. That is of course, until the storms catch on. Dean's not sure if Castiel had been evading them before or if the magic hadn't found them or whatever but when it hits, it's like a wall. The winds are coming from everywhere and Dean can feel Castiel's struggle against nature, the amount of pure muscle power he has to use just to continue... Dean asks Castiel to allow him into the dragon's sight and the creature agrees. When Castiel opens his eyes yet again, it's not only him looking, but Dean as well. 

Castiel has night vision and even if the moon was out along with the stars and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, it still helped. These stormy winds pushed Castiel side to side, making him perform a zig zag instead of a straight path. It pressured his eyes weirdly and just as it starts to get too rough a reptilian membrane completely covers Castiel's eyes. There was barely any light now and it’s not because of the nictitating membrane, but because of the storm. Feeling a nudge from Castiel, Dean looks towards the dragon’s mental line of sight. There's that star, the one Dean couldn't see until he crossed the border. It appeared now that Dean knew where they were heading, just like Cas had said, the star led the way.

 

The storms didn't let up when the sun rises and Castiel still fights on. His body is fatigued but his mind stays attentive. Even Dean had slept at some time turning their trip and it astounded him that Castiel did not seem tired. 

_ ”Dragons do not have the same sleep schedule as humans, we can stay aware for days, weeks, if we don't exert ourselves.” _

_ ”Yeah, but you are.” _ Dean licks his lips and damn they're dry. Guess that happens when you haven't opened your mouth in a while. 

_ ”I had many years of rest. This is important.”  _ As if to prove the point further, Cas puts more strength into his wings, fighting the magical winds. 

_ ”Take it easy buddy.” _ Dean reaches palm out to touch the wall of rough skin that was Castiel’s hand. It isn't like holding hands Dean tells himself. He's just giving comfort to Cas that's all, plus you can't hold hands with a  _ dragon _ .

The sun rises and is starting to set once more when Dean feels Castiel growing tired both physically and mentally.  _ ”We will have to stop soon. I will look for somewhere easily defendable.” _

That ended up being a mountain top and but they didn't find it until the night was already half done. Castiel doesn't bother warning Dean thing time but once you hear the constant flapping of wings go to silent, you kinda figure it out. Castiel touches ground several times but finally stops his momentum enough. Once the dragon comes to a full stop, he lowers his hand until it touches ground, opening his claws to reveal Dean to their new spot.

It was directly on the way to the star, Dean noted, and they were really high up and there was maybe 1/3rd of the sand as there was down below. No, this mountain was largely made of stone, which protruded from odd angles from the entire surface, all but where Castiel had landed. That area was reasonably smooth, it still had its own little bumps and ridges but, better than sleeping on hellhound level. 

The moment Dean steps off of Castiel's palm the dragon starts to move, turning around in slight circles until he plops down and lets out a quiet sigh, his eyes closing almost right away. 

Dean doesn't complain and heads over to Castiel, finding a perfect spot for him to sleep near Castiel's stomach. Just as Dean starts to settle down Castiel's wing moves, covering Dean in a sort of tarp of thick sinew. It's comforting despite the fact Dean can't see the stars anymore and he soon falls asleep.

When Dean wakes it’s to the sound of growling and the tensing of Castiel's large frame.  _ ”Do not move. They might believe I am alone.”  _ Castiel stays completely still otherwise as Dean hears the growls circling them. It sounded more like two hell hounds, but some might be staying silent, so Dean really didn’t know the number. 

Castiel now shifts ever so slightly, he's still protecting Dean with his wing and side but Dean knows the dragon is moving his other side. “Leave.” He rumbles and there's a fearful whimper from the hellhounds, but it's a fight or flight thing and well, hellhounds don't back down. Dean hears one snarl and jump forward. Castiel's large scaled arm hits the beast, sending it right over the edge of the mountain side. Dean hears it's howls but not the thunk at the bottom. The other two make vicious sounds but Castiel doesn't seem to be having it. A sudden light makes Dean turn blue from the luminescence coming through the bluish sinew. There are more howls of sudden pain, a whimper and then nothing. Castiel's wing opens and reveals the world to Dean officially. Blood paints the rocky ground in front of them but Dean can't see the bodies, even when they're dead. 

_ ”It was might have been a patrol. We should leave.” _ Castiel stands up now, shaking himself into readiness before looking over at Dean with one eye. He holds the same clawed hand out for Dean and the man takes the hint, jumping in without question. Their take off goes a lot quicker this time and soon they're back up in the air, traveling. It's still dark but the sun is threatening the skyline, red painting even Castiel's blue scales red.

_ ”Red sky at morn.” _ Dean repeats in his head, the old sailor phrase putting an unease in his heart. 

_ ”It's always red skies here Dean. Always.” _ Dean didn't know exactly what to say to that, so he doesn't and instead settles down. The storms had yet to come. Except the storms don't come and the air is stagnant no matter how high Castiel climbs. They followed the mountains ridge for a good time as apparently no one in Seven Gates wants a mountain peak view but soon enough Castiel asks Dean to join him in sight, so Dean does. Castiel brings Dean's attention to the left of his view.  _ ”Do you see that?” _ Dean wasn't sure what exactly Cas was talking about because he  _ did  _ see a town but there was a light in the distance that looked almost like a fire snake crawling across the landscape. 

_ ”That is the city of Lethe, beyond that is the river Phleogethon.” _

_ ”That's a river?”  _ Dean asks disbelieving, no way could a river cause that much light, even in the day with the water reflections. But that didn't look like water to begin with.

_ ”It's blackened waters have been on fire since the day it was created.”  _ Castiel continues sagely, his voice somber but also awed like he had only heard rumors of the river before.

It gives Dean a thought and since they are on the subject…  _ ”Have you been to Seven Gates before?”  _ Dean asks suddenly but it doesn't take Castiel by surprise.

_ ”The first time I entered Seven Gates was to get you. I have only heard rumors, whispers about the locations in this place.” _ He pauses,  _ ”When Lucifer fell my eldest brothers would discuss Seven Gates, most of us had never been here before and we absorbed the knowledge they told us.” _

_ “What else do you know?”  _

_ ”There are three other rivers with equal magical content. They often carry a certain feeling when one is around them. Sometimes despair, or hatred. To enter any one of these rivers would be suicide.” _

_ ”Better not go swimming then.”  _ Dean jokes but honestly? Dean was still over swimming from that case with Lucas. He was good. Dean moves his eyes towards where Castiel was headed. The star was still out despite the sun’s company and shined proudly against the blue backdrop. Dean's so impressed he lets the thought drift over to Castiel who responds negatively. 

_ ”That is Lucifer.”  _

_ “What?”  _ Dean asks out loud, which is useless because of not only the winds but Dean being encased in Castiel's hand. Luckily he also thought it too, that and Castiel has good hearing. 

_ ”Lucifer is not at full strength, that is why Potesta was able to push him forces back. His power is behind that star. It makes it easy to find him but…” _ It was a rather terrifying display of raw power. Dean lets out a mental  _ ‘whoa’  _ but otherwise lets the conversation drop, looking over the landscape. No one, not even those that Castiel knew, had been this far. After Lethe the landscape is still pretty barren but towns and buildings were becoming more common, popping up where the landscape allows permanent fortifications. The wind also makes an appearance now, coming in fresher than when they were just in the desert. The further they got, the more it was more inhabitable. It was still hot, but Dean could see how it wouldn't be constantly insufferable. The two settle down must earlier this time, resting at noon on the top of yet another mountain. This time however it was much more natural, the stone being the average dark instead of the sandstone sort of vibe the mountain before had given off.

_ ”It is best if we wait until sun down, the way will only become more and more populated as we go.”  _

Dean nods cause, of course it would, some part of Dean knew they were heading for the capital of Seven Gates. It only made sense, what with Lucifer being king and all. Dean just hopes that Sam's doing okay.

 

* * *

 

Sam didn't do much the rest of the day after reaching Lucifer. Lucifer actually showed Sam to his room, which was in the royalty wing, two doors away from Lucifer’s room. Sam was ever so curious about what that room contained as it was the only room Lucifer had flat out refused to let Sam enter. “Once things are sorted out.” Was his only comment towards why. Sam doesn't push it, no he doesn't need to agitate the King of the damned. Nope. 

Sam's room itself is incredibly nice. Like the majority of the castle Sam's room is rather open, with high arch ceilings and warm colored walls. There was a balcony as well and the doors were open, moving the open curtains slightly with a breeze. It's not as lavish as one would expect from the King of complete pride but then again everything in the room was of quality make. The bed alone with gorgeous, what with dark wood intricately carved with designs of what looked like plants from a garden. Oddly enough apples seemed to top each bedpost, they were of the same dark wood as the rest of the bed and barely was noticeable unless you picked up on it. 

Sam can't make a guess why apples would be on the bed in a kingdom that doesn't eat. He puts the thought aside as he investigates the rest of the room. It has its own bathroom and a little sitting area and some red couches to match the drapes. Sam can't help but walk over to the couch just to feel the warm fabric. It's velvet in nature and feels amazing under Sam's finger tips, if a little disjointing. Sam had been roughing it for days, even months, so to feel something soft in texture was a rare treat.

There's a bookcase made of the same wood near the bed that contains several books, all well taken care off. Sam wanders over and reads some of the the titles. Some he recognized, some he didn't, some were in other languages altogether. Sam could ask Lucifer right now about them, but he doesn't, as Lucifer had said he had business to take care of and Sam wasn't really one for interrupting people.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer did have business to take care of, there was a lot to do when you sort of kidnapped a Winchester. Especially if it was one of  _ the  _ boys. At least John Winchester didn't know, if he didn't know, the King wouldn't and if the King didn't know, neither did the dragon riders. And that was exactly where Lucifer wanted them to stay, in the dark.

Dean Winchester however knew and he had Castiel on his side, which was troublesome and was Lucifer’s main concern now. Castiel had sound morals but he was connected to Dean, who Lucifer knew would do anything for his little brother. After all, Lucifer had sent demons into Potesta just so see how far Dean would take his protective nature, it was impressive every time. The last batch of demons caught the boys separated, where Sam was with Jo and Dean and Castiel were together. It's the exact reason he had the demon's deliver the fake letter for Jo, so there would be one less variable to worry about. He had also wanted to push Castiel's buttons a little so, he had gone after Jimmy Novak, one of the very few worshippers of the Watcher, which just happened to be Castiel himself. What a shame as well, Jimmy Novak’s blood was connected to praising the Watcher for generations so with his death, Castiel's fan base grew smaller. 

But that was all the past and now Sam was not only in Seven Gates but was sleeping two doors down from Lucifer. Granted Lucifer wanted Sam in  _ his  _ bed but, there was no rush, or so Lucifer thought. 

The King of Seven Gates was walking down one of the halls when Meg Masters calls his name, “Father!” 

Lucifer rolls his eyes when his back is to her but the moment he turns around he smiles, holding out his arms. “Yes child?” She moves so she's crowding his space and she is completely disgusting, smells of rotting flesh and twisted human soul. He still wears the smile and touches her shoulders with his hands once she's close enough. 

“Castiel has been spotted again, heading towards you, my lordship.”

Well, Lucifer knew this would happen, he  _ had  _ Sam Winchester in the belly of the beast, of  _ course  _ Dean would come. “I want you to activate the storms and send a patrol of hellhounds after them, not too many, enough to cause a little trouble.”

Meg nods, not doubting him for a second, “Do you wish the storms to continue when the hellhounds arrive?” The storms were so rough that even the hellhounds were in danger and it wouldn't be helpful when fighting a dragon. 

“No, how observant of you.” He coos as he feels bile rising in his throat, disgusting things.

Meg grins ear to ear at his praise and reminds Lucifer of a dog that wishes to please his master. How quaint. “Thank you father.” She bows her head, peering up at her savor with complete devotion.

“You are one of my most loyal followers.” He caresses her face with the back of his hand, just because he wouldn't dare reveal the soft of his palm to a creature like this.  “I would also like for you to call your father and Lilith here when you are done.”

“And Crowley? He will want to come.” 

Lucifer dislikes Meg but he distrusts Crowley. Out of all the demons in his kingdom he was the only one Lucifer did not put into his position. Crowley got his land because he was the best at the crossroads, not because of his connection to Lilith. He was a damn good salesman but he was too… self preserving for Lucifer’s tastes. Meg would let Lucifer slit her throat if it helped him rise to power once more, Crowley would probably turn tail. The good thing was Lilith was Lucifer’s most loyal servant and since she was connected to Crowley, Lucifer didn't have to worry about him yet. 

“Tell him he needs to stay, his crossroad demons are vital to gathering information about what Hunters are doing.” It was true, unlike the majority of Lucifer’s troops that go to Potesta the crossroad demons were  _ called  _ upon. They had the farthest reach because of that. 

Meg nods, “It will be done my King.” She stares right at his face, wonder in her eyes. 

“Good girl.” Lucifer compliments before leaning forward and placing a very small peak on her forehead. It still sends her to the moon because all of Lucifer’s disgust is hidden. He was the father of lies after all. “Now go, see that it is done to.” Meg nods and without another word darts away towards the exit. They have a stockpile of live humans about 100 feet under the ground, people that they could use like cattle to make blood calls and other spells. They even had a virgin under there, she got proper treatment. But Lucifer has to get busy now and he heads straight for the alchemist quarters. Astaroth, or Tammi rather, was still working when Lucifer enters. 

“My King.” She bows in his presence but otherwise goes about her business. Tammi and Azazel were two of the demons Lucifer actually liked. Well, liked is a powerful word, they were extremely useful. 

“I need your help with some sigils.” Lucifer preferences as he walks over and leans on one of the empty counter tops. 

“Anything.” She answers and they get down to work. 

 

* * *

 

When Sam wakes up it's daylight again and he can hear the distant chatter of the city of demons out his window. He gets up and wanders over to the large wardrobe to the wall. Opening it reveals a large collection of clothing that looks around Sam's size. He's pretty impressed and grabs a white undershirt that looks thin. Grabbing another shirt he layers it on top, this shirt is different with an open front and a red and orange embroidered pattern. It's a button up and he buttons a couple of the bottoms buttons but it's just too tight to really go up any further, plus it looks fine, so he leaves it. He grabs a pair of pants that fit his legs just fine and while they're a little short at the bottom hem he's able to hide the fact with tucking them into his boots.

No sooner was Sam done dressing when someone knocked on his door. “Mr. Sam Winchester?” A nervous voice asks from the other side. 

“Yes?” Sam responded, a little confused as to why a demon would sound nervous.

“The Master would like me to tell you breakfast is being served downstairs if you wish to join.”

“Thank you.” Sam responds, he has nothing better to do, so he leaves his room, seeing this servant for the first time. She was a small thing and looked rather mousy, all hidden in her clothing. “Are you afraid of me?” Sam asks, too curious and plus, he was pretty sure they had to answer him.

“Yes sir.” She mutters, staring at her feet with her hands behind her back.

“Why?” He was in a world of demons, why would the one hunter scare her?

“You kill my kind for a living sir.” She quietly responds, shame touching her face.

“I'm in your capital, thousands of demons are here aren't they?” 

The demon nods in a proper fashion and gives him her rebuttal. “True, but the King has ordered a no kill on you.” 

Sam  _ could  _ go kill all the demons here but he was pretty sure some of them would come after him regardless of what Lucifer said. Plus, it would probably piss Lucifer off anyway and Sam wasn't sure what would happen to himself if the King got wind of the idea. “Suppose you're right.” Sam answers, he wasn't going to comfort a demon. No matter what face it was wearing. The girl sort of shrinks but says nothing otherwise and Sam takes it as his time to leave and find breakfast. 

He follows the very force of Lucifer, knowing that it would lead him to the food. It does, and Sam enters a large hall, rounded pillars holding up a darkened ceiling. In the very center was a large table where Lucifer sat quietly eating. The King of Seven Gates looks up as Sam enters and a smirk of amusement crosses his lips.

“Good morning Sam.” He says easily, placing his fork down to pat at his mouth with a napkin. 

“Lucifer.” Sam greets as he nears, servants appearing from the shadows to see where Sam sits to serve him. Sam chooses a seat reasonably close to Lucifer, but with still enough room that if Sam wanted to bolt, not that he'd probably make it so far, he could at least  _ try _ . Lucifer ignores the space between them and the reasons why and simply strikes up a conversation. “How did you sleep?” 

Sam would be lying if he said anything negative, for the first time since they left Lawrence, maybe even before that, he had slept peacefully and completely; his mission done. “Fine, thank you.”

Lucifer smirks at the response, probably because he can feel just how energized and rested Sam feels. “I'm glad, eat.” 

Now Sam had read books, he knows the legends that involve people eating the food of those involved in the unnatural and the bad things that come out. But... he  _ had  _ eaten food at Meg’s already, so he might as well eat now, and it also just didn't seem like Lucifer’s cup of tea. Sam looks at the food placed out in front of him by the servants and he has to admit it looks delicious. He can also recognize all the food; potatoes, steak, bacon, bread. The only thing that would be off was how rare the meat looked, but it didn't look bad. No, it looked fantastic. So Sam digs into the meal, focusing on the meat first, which called to him the most. 

Lucifer watches for a time before he says anything but when he does he says it confidently as always. “You might have noticed your new preference of rawer meats.” Sam looks up but is still munching, albeit slower now as concern flits across his face. Lucifer continues since he senses Sam's concern. “It's a side effect of being my rider.” He answers, digging into his own food and shoving it into his mouth. “Let's just say it's the dragon coming out in you.” He sounds like he's actually teasing Sam but the human isn't sure what to think so he places his utensils down to look directly at the King. 

“Oh?” He asks unsure what he's fishing for but fishing for something, any new intel, he guesses. 

Lucifer nods with little distress as he pops another piece of his almost completely raw steak. Sam can see the blood pooling in the dip in the plate. “Each dragon has its own little rider quirks.”

“What's Castiel’s?” Sam asks, unable to stop himself. 

It's good enough of a question that Lucifer pauses in everything and places his own fork down, leaning back and finishing what's in his mouth before continuing. “I do not know. Castiel has never had a rider before now.”

“And you have?” Sam asks, feeling slightly second rate. 

Lucifer’s already shaking his head, “No, but as a dragon I am rather partial to rarer meats, which could be passed to you.” 

“Oh.” Sam exhales and with nothing more to ask for now he continues with his food. Lucifer leans back and joins Sam in the quiet of eating. That is of course until he says something, but technically it was in their shared space, so maybe it didn't count.

_ ”I would like to show you around Viti today.” _ The King suggests, only looking towards Sam for a second before returning his eyes to his plate.

Sam nods, still eating,  _ ”Alright.” _

_ ”Good.” _

 

If Sam said Viti was ugly he'd be lying out of his ass because the demon capital of the continent was breathtaking. There was barely any greenery in the lands Sam had seen since entering Seven Gates but Viti was thriving. He learned it was once largely imported but once its habitat was secured the plant life flourished. “The sea is towards the west.” Lucifer points towards what Sam can only see as mountain ridges to the left and forests directly in front of him, but he doesn't see anything peaking out in the distance beyond that, so he believes it. He thinks of how he's never been to the beach for fun and Lucifer comforts him, kinda. “I'll take you sometime. Once I have my wings we can go anywhere you want Sam.” He sounds so serious, he's staring at Sam with those eyes and Sam falls for it, how could he not?

“Yeah.”

The sea brought condensation towards Viti and was stopped by the mountains behind the capital, which is why the plants had the ability to grow. “There's also a river.” Lucifer comments, leading San through the streets of Seven Gates. The demons who infested the street parted quickly to allow Lucifer and Sam past, most either bowing or clucking their hands in front of them and lowering their heads as they move to the side. 

There was much more of a disconnection between the people of Seven Gates and their King, like they respected him and loved him but feared him over all else. That was something that was very different from what Sam was used to. He was nobility after all, and while he was not King, he still had people who were classed below him, his ‘people’. Sam didn't have any distaste in those of a lower status and he viewed them all by their morals and not their class. For this, he was beloved by the people in Lawrence, and to have ~~people~~ demons treating him with fear instead of the general excitement was heart breaking. These demons looked like humans, they had no horns or red eyes or scaly skin. Maybe they were in meat suits and these were just people who had gone missing some time ago, he wasn't sure. Pushing that thought aside he still was reactive to their behavior because they still had facial features, they still shrunk away, demon or no. 

It bothers him so much Lucifer picks up on it. The King, who walks right next to Sam, leans over, his mouth close to Sam's ear. Maybe the demons can't hear, maybe they can, but for some reason Lucifer says it out loud instead of in their heads. “They are not afraid of me, they are afraid of you.”  His breath is warm on Sam's neck and sends goosebumps up his spine, reasons unknown. As if he's aware of what he's doing Lucifer keeps his mouth there, words like honey humming out of the male. “They're afraid of what you'll do to me.” 

“Yeah right.” Sam whispers back in disbelief but he can't help but think of the demon servant girl this morning. 

They walk down the streets until they reach a bridge, it's not too fancy but the river that rolls underneath it is rather odd. Despite the amount of sand in this geographic area the bottom of the large river cannot be seen, it's waters too dark. It doesn't look sickly exactly but just kinda sad. There's buildings with walkways to the waterfront and there are boats resting in the water. “This river is attached to the river Styx so nothing alive lives in these waters but the water is  actually fine to drink. Just not in large qualities.” He pauses, “If it's heated up it is completely fine however.” He looks over at Sam now and seems to take in the human. “My lands is not hostile Sam, one just needs the knowledge to survive it.”

 

A shadow crosses over them now and the pair look up to see a beautiful white dragon flying overhead, straight for Lucifer’s castle. “Ah, perfect timing.” He mutters, his blue eyes scrunched up as he stares into the sky. He looks over at Sam with a lazy smile, nodding his head towards the capitol building. “Come. Let's meet the council.” 

The council ended up only being two of the council members of Lucifer’s court, though both were of indispensable importance. It was Lilith and Azazel...

When Sam entered the castle he had expected the dragon but seeing her up this close... It was terrifying. Lilith’s scales, while they looked white, were actually simply translucent and with their overlapping it created the illusion of white. Maybe her very skin was white, Sam couldn’t tell. She was smaller than that of Lucifer’s dragon form but still intimidating, especially since she basically filled half the large hall, even with her wings fitted to her back.

Much like that of Lucifer’s form, she has horns infesting her body and giving her violent features around her eyes, snout, and crown. The spikes follow her back except for between her shoulder blades, where they seem to become nonexistent and are replaced with smaller scales. These horns and spikes that trail along her head and tail are not her scariest aspect. No, it's the fact that when she turns her head towards Sam her eyes are simple white orbs. He would assume she was blind, except that he could  _ feel  _ her looking at him, sizing him up.

“Lilith, darling, why don't you change and greet Sam Winchester?” Lucifer ~~orders~~ suggests to his underling. Lilith huffs a cold breeze before her body starts to shift. Lucifer moves a hand so that servants rush forward with a white robe, lined with some sort of soft looking fur. The dragon's eyes only leave Sam's when she turns a little towards Lucifer but her eyes turn right back as the body mass becomes smaller and the scales and wings shrink. She's a woman with blonde curly hair that falls around her shoulders, her eyes staying that pale white the entire time. She has a beautiful body which is revealed in the transformation and it causes some heat under Sam's collar. The servants rush forward to dress her however and soon she is clothed. 

Sam hadn't been staring because he knew she would be born in nakedness but because this was his first officially time watching a dragon change. It looked painful no matter how creepily calm and serene Lilith looked. He was also able to pick up that the appendages seemed to be the last things to go, body mass and scales being first. Well that and the shortening of the neck, which was extreme in Lilith’s European build. Now that she was human and shorter than Sam, he had a moment to just take in how dragons could easily walk among humans. As if she can read his mind her white eyes roll back and reveal bright blue eyes. There's a general creepiness around Lilith, like she ate babies or something of that nature. She's also wearing this sort of ghastly grin just as raises her petite pale hand out to Sam. 

“Pleasure.” She hums and Sam can't help but notice how her voice is not deep and rumbly like that of Lucifer or Castiel but is in fact rather high pitched. It wasn't exactly unpleasant but it definitely gave her that feminine touch, even childish. Sam did know how old this dragon was, despite her voice or youthful appearance, he wasn’t tricked into underestimating her. 

He looks down with some disdain towards her hand but he was a man of court, so he wipes the expression off his face and reaches for her hand which he gently raises up as he leans. He sort of bows to her but does  _ not  _ give her a kiss on the hand. “It's fascinating to meet you.” Sam comments because at least he wasn't lying. To say it was a pleasure would be false as the terms “nice” and “happy” were not conjured with her appearance. Matter of fact, Sam would be much more happy to be alone with Lucifer right now. Lucifer does pick this up from their connection and Sam can feel his ego inflate and the feeling becomes mutual, except Lucifer approaches it with much more merth.

“I could say the same.” Lilith says easily, her voice sounding slightly facetious. “It is interesting to meet the one who is chosen for the King.” 

Lucifer bristles at Lilith’s tone of voice towards Sam, like her attitude was funny at first but now was being disrespectful. The underling seems to realize her mistake and silences herself, looking over to Lucifer with a bowed head. 

“Lilith is my second in command, the soldiers are as loyal to her as they are to me.” Lucifer compliments Lilith before insulting her, “But she does have a mouth on her.” He almost growls and Lilith hangs her head even lower. Lucifer’s lip was slightly curled but his face smooths as  he turns around to motion towards another body. There had been a man standing near Lucifer’s original spot. He only now registers on Sam’s radar, which is sort of not good. The man, who’s gotta be about seven inches shorter than Sam, definitely looks older, like his father’s age. He actually looks kinda like he belongs in the hunter group… except Sam knew this man was bad news. What with the smile he was giving Sam, like he knew him. With Lucifer being the segway, the man steps forward and into the circle of people. “Sam, this is Azazel.” Unlike with Lilith, Lucifer didn’t really give any info on Azazel to Sam and he didn’t now either. 

Azazel’s holding out his hand now, staring at Sam with this amusement that is rather offsetting. “Nice to see the Winchester boys are involved in hunting.” He mentions as they shake, which makes Sam’s brow furrow. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asks and he can feel how Lucifer doesn’t even like where the conversation is going.

Azazel shrugs, dropping his hand from Sam’s and standing there with the self-assurance you get when you’re one of the King’s favorites.  _ “Azazel is one of my most loyal, he performs his job with excellent efficiency.” _

Sam wants to ask exactly what that means, but he doesn’t get the chance as the newest member speaks up to answer Sam’s question, “Well, your parents were Hunters, your mom never wanted you guys to join the life but,” He stops for emphasis. “Didn’t stop you boys, did it?” 

Sam doesn’t like Azazel, maybe he even dislikes him  _ more _ than Lilith and he  _ knew  _ what that bitch had done. But Azazel, Sam could feel the dirt under his fingernails.  __

Lucifer looks a little agitated for a split second before he calms himself and turns back towards Sam. “I haven't shown you the library, do you wish to see it?”

Sam knows this is a way of “letting the adults talk” but he can't help but be a little excited, this was probably the best shot he had at learning some new.  _ Exclusive  _ information about Seven Gates, what more could a hunter want? Plus, he didn’t exactly want to be around these two elitists, especially is their job happens to be ruining human lives. So, it was understandable that the hunter wanted to back himself out of this demon power fest. 

“Okay.” He says simply, looking at Lucifer as he continues between their heads,  _ ”Trying to get me out of your hair?” _

_ ”Kingly business and all that, Sam.” _ Lucifer nearly purrs.  _ ”You are not the power behind the throne,” _ Lucifer’s blue eyes lock with Sam’s, making the human's face heat up.  _ ”Yet.”  _  “Come, it's this way.” He says, nodding his head for the group to follow him, which they do. 

Lilith stays eerily quiet as they start off, keeping behind Sam with her eyes boring into his back.  Azazel walks alongside Lilith but he does speak, not that it  _ helps _ anything. It’s random things, like the weather or how many ‘newbies’ he’s seen recently. Just his voice grates away at Sam's stoic characteristics. Sam didn't complain to Lucifer about how awkward both council members were making him feel, like a lamb in front of mountain lions. It didn't get any better when Lilith did finally speak up, but at least it's business.

“Ruby has made a request for some magical supplies.” It appeared that Lilith mainly dealt with those Lucifer thought of as petty. 

Lucifer eyes Lilith and the creepy blond goes into more detail, sounding a little hesitate to voice it in front of Sam, but doing so nevertheless. “She believes that she could possibly find Cain.” 

Lucifer barks out loudly at that but Lilith shows no surprise at that. After he’s done with the laugh he looks back towards his second-in-command. “Leave the old geezer alone, he's not bothering us, we're not bothering him.”

“But sire-”  And because Sam had turned to look at Lilith, he was able to see the interest in Azazel’s eyes, however the King's next words quashed whatever excitement the demon had.

Lucifer’s face goes stoney and he stops in his tracks, halting the party. “Enough.” The previous humor is long gone and he looks dangerous, even to Sam. Lucifer continues the group just then and they take off once again.

Lilith nodded to this, “Yes sire.” She says with obedience as she goes with the group.  Azazel had simply stayed quiet, accepting whatever order Lucifer gave him without a second thought. Lilith pauses her update until they get up the stairs and go down a hall. “Soul sales have increased recently since Crowley-” she's still talking but Sam can't help but feel the annoyance over his connection with Lucifer. 

Sam smirks,  _ ”What? You don't like Crowley?” _

Lucifer laughs out loud in their shared space and it warms Sam despite himself. Lucifer’s laugh was like the vibrations of the Earth’s crust, deep from his chest without sounding jolly but rather like a beaten soul finding humor in a dying world. 

_ ”I can't stand the guy.”  _ Lucifer admits easily,  _ ”But he's too good at his job to get rid of him.” _ He actually sounds like he's complaining which makes Sam smile, finding him rather human for a dragon king.  _ ”Plus him and Blonde over here have been committing sin in the best ways so I can't exactly get rid of him without ruffling a few scales.” _

Sam makes a face and looks over at Lucifer,  _ ”I thought they were just bonded.”  _

Lucifer’s eyebrows raise in disbelief and he looks back at Lilith, interrupting her update. “Lilith.” She quiets right away, “Are you bonded with Crowley correct? Dragon and dragon rider right?”ke 

Lilith blinks and looks a little unsure of where this came from, but she does as her king asks. “Yes, I am.” 

“Do you take your human form often around your rider?” Lucifer’s words are dead set on an answer and Sam suddenly feels bad, because he knows where this is going.

“I do sire.” It seems Lilith is aware as well because she looks uncomfortable despite the fact she's trying her best to cover it up. 

“Do you often perform sexual activities with your rider; Crowley?” 

Sam can hear Lilith’s heartbeat through his connection with Lucifer. He'd feel worse if she was an innocent woman... but this was a dragon, an evil one at that. Lilith doesn't stammer or anything but walks proudly with the three men, her head held high. “When we have the time sire.” Azazel cheers a little bit at the comment, chuckling and clapping his hands once. It appeaared that he was the most comfortable with awkwardness.

Lucifer gestures towards Lilith with his hand, “There you have it Sam.” He almost teases, lightly tapping the Winchester on his shoulder. But he's not done, oh no, his voice turns to a sort of purr between them and even in this space, Sam feels the heat. ”Dragons and their riders can do more than just ride in the air.” He's teasing Sam and it should repulse him and make him want to leave but instead he got a thrill out of it. He could leave whenever he wanted, he just chose to stay here for now, you know, intel.

Lilith speaks up once again, this time with a sort of authority in realizing where he was going. “It is not uncommon at all when the dragon has the ability to shapeshift.” She pauses and a queer little smile pops up, “I believe your brother and Castiel will be joining that boat soon.” 

“What?” Sam asks, now stopping the group on his own. He turns to look at her and even though he felt threatened before, he was not going to let that stand in the way of him protecting his brother. 

Lilith however shoots a smile towards Lucifer over Sam's shoulder before breathing out easily, “Oh I was watching.” Suddenly Sam remembers the thing about dragons and their riders looking through each other's eyes so, yeah... she was at the bar with Crowley one night too. She lets out an air whistle instead of a real one so it wouldn't reverberate down the halls, “It's  _ fascinating  _ how attached they are, for them to not  _ fuck  _ that out would be against the very nature of life.”

Lucifer nods, “I am quite excited to see them interact to be perfectly honest.” 

It felt weird to talk about Dean this way, but Sam had his fair share of running into Dean’s room while his brother was in the throes of passion. But something about Lucifer’s words catch Sam off, “What do you mean?” 

“They're on their way right now.” Answers Lucifer like they're discussing the weather.

The first thing that comes to Sam’s mind is, are they hurt? Which he asks loud enough in his head to attract Lucifer’s attention.    
“They went unnoticed for the first day, they’re not the only ones trying to sneak over the border you know.” Lucifer pauses and they stop in front of a pair of large wooden doors, which are dark in hue to contrast nicely with the lighter sand walls. “When the bodies of a hellhound patrol were found thrown over a mountain side we realized it must be them.”  _ ”I stopped the storms from delaying their travel.”  _ Lucifer adds, his piercing blue eyes landing on Sam for a second before his tone changes and he addresses the doors. “The library is through here. Feel free to look through all the tomes.” The doors open by themselves, or rather with some of Lucifer’s embedded magical abilities. It reveals bookcases as high as the walls along with random stands for either extremely important or invalueable importance. It was massive, something Sam would picture in the capital, though this one seemed a little bit… older. More sacred really, especially with the dust that layered the areas that were largely untouched. Sam was excited to see what these books held.

“Don't waste your whole day in here.” Lucifer warns teasingly, which Sam gives a sarcastic look towards the King before responding.

“Yeah well, until I find something else to do…” He walks forward and literally can feel the aura of scholarhood fill him. The fact that the castle sounds were muted in here, the thick books, walls and bookcases muffling much of the sound and giving Sam’s mind peace.

“If I don't see you before hand I will retrieve you at dinner time.” Lucifer says, his teasing voice turning a little serious, though the smirk remains on his lips. Sam simply looks over his shoulder towards the King and his two croans and nods, turning back around.

“Bye ya Sammy!” Azazel calls out before he hears the old doors close. Just a couple seconds was all it took for Sam to be alone in the room. With the doors closed there is absolutely no sound except for the muffled  _ extremely  _ loud city sounds. The light of the room was dim as it only came from the windows covering the ceiling. Sam therefore goes around and lights the surrounding torches until the room is better lit. With his scene set, Sam looks over the books until his eyes rest on one of particular interest. Sitting down at one of the dusty tables Sam gets comfortable, gently opening the book and falling into the words it held.

 

* * *

 

The weather remains clear for the rest of Dean and Castiel's travels, which is slightly disconcerting because they have passed several houses and even a small patrol. Yes, they were near the cloud line, but even then they would most likely be spotted. 

_ ”Lucifer must have sent word that we are here.” _ Castiel speaks up as they continue to follow the mountain range they had been one for quite some time. 

_ ”Is that a good or bad thing?”  _ Dean asks, peeking through Castiel's clawed fingers.

_ ”I am not sure, I just know we now lack the element of surprise.”  _

Dean nods and there's a slight pause before Dean can't help but ask.  _ ”You think Sam is there?”  _

Castiel nods,  _ ”I strongly believe so, yes.”  _

_ “Good.”  _

The landscape starts to become more green and hospitable as they continue south and soon the mountain ridge breaks, revealing a river and a tan city. Towards the west eastern side there's a building, which must be the capital's castle. After all, look at those large arches, Dean knew a dragon  _ must  _ live there. The city seems to sparkle, but in a dulled way, like it could never be returned to whatever glory it once displayed. The sun was starting it’s journey down but was not near the turning point to the beautiful hues of sunset. This caused the city to gain in shadow as they approached. Even if it was made out of warmer colored stones the shadows of the angled buildings covered the streets with ease, making people disappear in and out of the light and the hunter’s sight. Passing above the walls was terrifying, what with soldiers staring up, some with their hands up to block the sun. It only gets worse as they get lower, heading for the entrance hall of the castle. Castiel eventually touches paw to the tiled flooring, slowing until he stops and can open his protected hand to reveal Dean. 

It's creepy how similar to human architecture the place was, how Dean didn't feel as off as he should. That is, until he notices the female watching them. She sneers, her short blonde hair looking too yellow in the light. “Oh lovely. The cavalry.” 

Dean, when standing, still needed a moment to remember what legs were, so he simply glared. The female rolls her eyes, her hand on her hip as she waits, for what, no one knew. 

“Where is your King?” Castiel asks, staying in his dragon form and towering over Dean protectively. The lights of this room reflected nicely off Castiel's scales, casting shards of blue off of the huge dragonic body.

“He is on his way, simply picking up his rider from the castle library.” 

 

* * *

 

Sam's almost done with his third book when one of the large doors open and Lucifer steps in, Lilith acting like a shadow and staying out in the hall to peer in… Azazel seems to be gone as Sam doesn’t see him anywhere. “Sam,” Starts Lucifer, heading over to the human and his book, closing it on the hunter once he’s close enough. “Your brother is here.”

Sam would chastise Lucifer on any other day, at any other moment for closing the book on him, but this was a special case and Sam rises from his chair quickly.

“Let's go.” Sam comments, heading towards the door and Lilith with a confidence he didn't have before. Yes, this would put things in action, but Sam missed his brother and was glad to see his face soon. So the troop of three headed down the hall with Lucifer and Sam in the lead. For the first time Sam pays attention to how Lucifer feels and can sense the apprehension at the upcoming meeting. He looked his normal cocky and confident self on the outside, striding with ease with Sam but there appeared to be some things brooding under the skin. Sam didn't ask. He didn't want to open up that can of worms because he knew Lucifer would use it to his advantage. Since they were totally hauling ass, they reach the large hall much quicker than when they were leaving to go to the library. This time they were also entering from the top floor and not leaving from the bottom. 

So, when Sam comes into sight of the room, he sees Castiel in all his glory, Dean looking very much like a protected cub between the two trunks of Castiel's front legs. Castiel, was huge, not as big as what Lucifer’s form appeared to be, but still a force to be reckoned with. His wings were close to his back and slightly folded, ready to act as a shield if need be. The large orbs of blue that were his eyes lock onto Lucifer the moment he comes waltzing into the room. For the first time, unseen minstrels play an entrance tune for the king. It's all a bit pretentious but Sam stays silent, walking towards the stairs that would lead him to his brother.

 

* * *

 

Dean looks up to see his brother coming around the corner and he makes a step closer to him and vicariously Lucifer as it appeared they were the welcoming committee. “Sam!” Dean calls, hurrying his brother down the stairs and into a quick, manly hug. They're separating when Castiel finally speaks up, his voice venomous. 

“Lucifer.” He comments, his tone reverberating through Dean since he was so close to the dragon. 

“Brother.” Greets Lucifer, now on top of the stairs, staring down at the three but particularly at Castiel. “I can see the human world has called you back to us.”

Castiel growls and lowers his body ever so slightly, crowding Dean and Sam a little. “You are the fallen one Lucifer. Not me.” 

Lucifer tisks, stepping down slowly until he's on a step where he can stare at Castiel's large eyes on semi equal ground. “Yeah but without daddy around who's gonna tell you what's right and what's wrong?” Lucifer gives a teasing and rather childish frown at his comment before chuckling and clapping his hands together. “Come, let us talk like men.” Lucifer says with a certain level of satire. Out from the shadows steps a couple servants, holding a deep blue velvet robe. They look terrified but they come a little closer to Castiel and Dean, not too close however. 

Castiel doesn't move and Dean doesn't comment on what Castiel can do, this was after all, his brother, he knew how to handle him the best. The problem with that sentiment is the idea that Castiel wouldn't be biased or cause a disruption. There's another growl out of Castiel and his claws make a loud clacking sound against the tiled floor. “No. I much prefer this form.” Castiel responds, making Lucifer sign dramatically.

“Come on Cassie, stop being such a diva.” Lucifer says with a little annoyance.

_ ”If he's gonna be such a little bitch about it Cas…”  _ Dean starts, fading off in their shared space. The blue dragon's shoulders slump and his dragon form starts to diminish before them and turn into that of his naked human form. Lucifer’s servants are on the ball despite their fear and cover Castiel just as his most private places start to materialize. Castiel wraps the fabric better around himself without the help of the demonic servants before glaring up at Lucifer. In his human form, barefoot in a velvet robe he looked adorable and tired. So very tired, with darker circles around his eyes and stubble growing in a bit. 

“Ah now all we need is that smile of yours.” Jokes Lucifer, turning his attention onto Dean now and sizing him up. Dean wasn't surprised Lucifer was in human form, he had heard the King of Seven Gates was human, so he expected him to be as such. But… he was a dragon parading around as an immortal king, at least to the people of Potesta. Lucifer was taller then Castiel and was pretty much as the same height as Dean, he wasn't as bulky as Dean but while Dean was a linebacker in shape, Lucifer was the quarterback, without any true curve but just a wall of lean muscle. His blue eyes were a little like Castiel's, but at much brighter shade, like the color was sort of sucked out. Lucifer looked like nothing could surprise him, like no deed or motive was unknown to him. He was fucking creepy. 

Now that Dean had Sam however, he was ready to leave and he can suddenly understand why Castiel didn't want to change from his dragon form. They were kinda stuck now, if they were ever free from the moment they crossed the border. “Well no offense,  _ Lucifer,  _ but now that I have my brother I think it's time we get going.”

A sly smile crosses Lucifer’s features, despite the insult of ignoring his title and practically purrs out his response, “Who says Sammy wants to leave?”

All heads turn to the tallest of the group and Sam seems to be rather interested in the wall behind Dean. “Sam?” Dean asks, his voice a little rough. When Sam doesn't answer he asks again, this time quieter. “Sam?” 

“He is Lucifer’s rider.” Castiel says suddenly, like he knew this might happen from the very beginning.

Dean's shaking his head, “Can I talk to my brother alone for a moment?” He says it and feels the distress from Castiel, he did  _ not  _ want to be left alone with Lucifer. 

“Of course.” Lucifer says with a joy that can only mean he knows he's inflicting pain. “Come Cassie, I will show you what I have done with the Hell Father gave me.” 

_ ”I will keep connected with you.” _ Dean promises but Castiel has already retreated behind his walls, whether because he was mad or to protect himself from Lucifer, Dean didn't know.

“We'll be quick.” Sam says suddenly, bumping his arm quickly into Dean's and nodding towards one of the small servant rooms. 

“Stay here.” Dean orders which makes Lucifer’s eyes bulge for a second but Castiel seemed happy enough to dig his bare heels into the tile, sending a slight smile towards Lucifer. Lucifer didn't have to listen but it gave Cas the excuse of staying close to the Winchester's for safety. 

Both Winchesters enter the room and close the door, checking everywhere for peep holes and servants before turning towards each other. Castiel and Lucifer seem to be talking outside which offers them a nice cover, courtesy of Castiel.

“Dean, this is the best chance we have at getting intel on Seven Gates, I can't just leave.” 

Dean’s pretty shocked and it shows on his face, “Seriously Sammy? You want to stay in this hell hole?”

Sam enacts one of his many bitch faces, “I don't want to stay here. I just think it's our best option.”

“Our best option?” Dean openly mocks, making a ridiculous face to match the ridiculous notion. “Our best option is to hightail it out of here Sam!”

_ ”I don't think we can.”  _ Castiel suddenly interrupts. His conversation with Lucifer had separated from Dean but not so much that Castiel couldn’t comment. 

Dean frowns and Sam knows somethings wrong. He doesn't say anything but instead waits, as if he recognizes as Dean focuses on Castiel.  _ ”How you mean?” _

Dean can feel the eye roll,  _ ’Do you not recall how Lucifer is also the King of Seven Gates? And that he's got the power of a dragon behind his human bones? He is powerful Dean, and resourceful. Do not underestimate him because of his attitude.” _ Dean can also feel the grimace that graces Castiel's mental features. 

“Cas says we probably won't be able to leave now, not easily at least.” Dean finally states to his brother, making the younger’s brow crease. 

“Lucifer?” Sam doesn't even sound like he doubts it and the wrinkles fall from his forehead as he comes into some sort of horrible realization. Suddenly Sam turns around and heads towards the door and bangs it open, rushing towards Lucifer who frankly looks  _ thrilled  _ to see mad Sam, which skeeves Dean out a little. “You can't hold Castiel here.” 

Lucifer blinks and turns his body towards the oncoming stampede of two. “I can't, his ~~gr-~~ power has been returned to his body. There are other ways that involve complicated spells and the murder of several supernatural creatures, but I simply don't have the time for that.” He talks with such easeful mockery, that Dean kinda wants to punch the smug fucker in the face. He wasn't as bad as Crowley, with his posh attitude, but he was definitely up there, especially with the threat to Castiel. Dean stands besides his brother, ready for anything. 

Sam speaks up now, being the most confident with Lucifer. “So? I know you won't let us go.” 

A flash of emotion crosses the King of Seven Gates’ face but the most prevalent in Dean's mind is the finishing smirk. “I was hoping that we could discuss that tomorrow.” 

“No.” Castiel growls, his voice just as thunderous as his dragon one, simply on a quieter scale. Lucifer turns his head to Castiel and frowns, Dean feels like it's mocking but he's not quite sure. 

“Oh come on Cassie,” He actually hits his own leg in exasperation, “It's been so long since I've seen you, can't we just play a bit of catch up?” 

_ ”You repulse me.”  _ Castiel growls in his mind, while his physical lips stay pressed together thinly. 

Lucifer pouts, unaware of the true destain Castiel contained in himself towards his kingly brother. Lucifer’s back straightens a bit and Dean can see him becoming more of a King, loosing a little bit of the playful attitude he had displayed before. “I must insist you stay the night, you are far too tired to get up and go today.” It was true, Dean could feel the secret agreement from Castiel, he was beyond tired and wouldn't get that far before needing a rest. “This is why I suggested waiting until everyone is refreshed tomorrow to discuss your departure.” No one responds and it prompts Lucifer to sigh loudly. “I had intended to take Sam on another tour but I assume you three wish not to separate.” 

“Well, yeah.” Dean said looking over to Sam who doesn't seem so sure.  _ ”Is there anyway I could talk to him like this?” _ Dean asks Castiel and he feels the negative.

_ ”Not that I am aware of, unless I was to contact Lucifer to relay the message.” _

_ ”You guys can talk?” _

_ ”We're both dragons, so yes.” _

Dean makes a face and Lucifer claps his hands to bring everyone to attention. “Well as much as I love watching you two whisper, I'm rather anxious to continue my day.”

Sam steps forward now, closer to Lucifer and turns to face Dean. “You guys are probably going to crash so I might as well.” He says, sounding tentative. 

Lucifer seems pretty proud with Sam's choice and so he beckons the blond from the corner to come over, “Meg.”

She comes over proudly, standing tall in front of Lucifer. “Yes my King?”

Lucifer’s prideful personality eats it up and even Dean can tell there is no true affection behind Lucifer’s words. “Please take Hunter Dean and Castiel to their chambers.”

“Their?” Dean cuts in confused, he hadn't expected to be sharing a room with Castiel here. He didn't exactly care, but it was odd.

Lucifer lets out a short laugh and gestures his hand towards Dean, “In moral civilizations we don't separate the dragon and their rider. Isn't that right Cassie?” Somehow his every word felt teasing but still accurate and that it was slightly scary.

“What do you mean by that?” Sam asks, ever curious. 

Lucifer loves the attention, so he easily recites the reason, “Why King Campbell separates the two halves of a whole. Dragons’ sleeping quarters and rider quarters.”

This actually seemed to be something Castiel could get behind, “He believes it makes it easier if the dragon was to die. Or visa versa. Instead it only causes turmoil and dissatisfaction.” 

“See Cassie? At least I'm doing something good.” Lucifer practically purrs, making Castiel glare in agitation. 

“Don't call me Cassie.”

“Touchy, touchy, Cassie Baby.” Lucifer actually sings, stepping away and swiping his arm so that an energy pushes Meg closer to Dean and Castiel. He looks quickly at Sam but starts towards the entrance, making Sam follow after him with a quick final look at Dean. 

Dean glares after Lucifer with Castiel until Meg lets out a heavy sigh, “Boys, I get you're butt hurt, but I don't have all day to stand around and act like children. So giddy up.” She gestures up the stairs just before heading up herself, only to wait at the top for the two. “Come on!”

Both men finally react and turn, heading up the stairs together after Meg. “So is it a job requirement to be a bitch?” Dean asks with annoyance. 

“Well I know it's a requirement for your's.” Meg spits back with equal fire. 

Castiel does not like Meg's tone and states such, “Watch yourself.” 

Meg snorts, “Oh handsome, you shouldn't threaten someone, what with the connections I have.”

Dean snorts, “Lucifer doesn't give a damn about you.”

It was obvious Meg didn't give a shit about Dean's words, but she produces someone who sounded very familiar. “My father is Azazel.”

At Dean's mental curiosity at the name, Castiel actually produces a face, a man with a rounder face covered in armor as he sneers over a battlefield. His eyes turning yellow. It's there but Dean can't remember and so he puts it away to think of later. 

“That means nothing to me.” Dean says honestly and in such a way to convey it as an insult. 

Meg’s smile becomes too big for Dean to be comfortable and she says nothing but walks with an easy and bubbly air.

“I suppose you know something, Meg.” Castiel says, much more diplomatic than before.

“I know a lot of things.” She hums, heading down a hall that must be the royal wing. 

“Pertaining to the Winchesters?” Castiel pushes, and the only reason Dean stays quiet was because Castiel had directed him to do as such. 

Meg stops at a double door room and takes a key from her pocket, unlocking the thing before pushing both doors open. She heads right into the middle of the room and turns around, her arms open slightly. “This is your room boys, a servant will come by for dinner if you wish to not join the King in dining. They will bring food up into here.” 

Both Castiel and Dean enter the room and it is most definitely the nicest room Dean has ever been in, even in Lawrence. The walls were of a sandy color and the floor jet black stone secured in by the same sandy material. The wooden furnishings were all of a darker color to match with the tiles but there was also a lot of color. There was a noticeable indentation in the floor on the right side of the room that looked vaguely like a nest, with blankets and colorful pillows filling the area. There was also a balcony and several plants in colorful planters. It did not look like the Seven Gates he had passed over with Castiel.

Now that both men are in the room, Meg heads over to the large windows and balcony and pulls the curtains, which have a charcoal, golden, and red pattern on thick fabric. It completely cuts out the sun, which had been shining in this entire time. Once that is complete she places the key on the dining table between the bed and the nest-like area. She starts towards the door and just as she reaches the arch she turns to them. “Oh, and I've known that Sam would be Lucifer’s rider long before either of you Winchesters were born.” She steps back and offers Dean a very devious smile before flicking her fingers and slamming both doors close. 

Dean makes a step towards the door but Castiel is already shaking his head, “She left.” 

Dean curses under his breath, glaring at the floor before swinging around and heading back to Castiel, who is looming near the circular indent in the floor. “What the fuck do you think she meant?” 

Castiel lets a little shrug jolt through his shoulders but he doesn't say anything else on the subject. He simply steps down on the little stairs leading to the bottom of the nest. He could jump in but that just wasn't Castiel's style. “You're gonna sleep there?” Dean asks, a little surprised. 

“I have no doubt that this room was originally intended for my use. Lucifer knows my love for spots like this.” It did seem like a rather dragon-like thing to do, but at the same token the padded circle wasn't big enough for Castiel's current dragon state, so it was either made for smaller dragons or for a dragon who could switch into a smaller human form. 

“You're not concerned about any of this?” Dean asks, referring to well, everything that happened today. 

Castiel stops in the middle of the circle and starts to untie his robe, not that Dean can see because his back is to the hunter. “Dean, I have over exerted myself for the last couple days. You went through torture. I believe sleep is a good idea for both of us.” His velvet blue robe slides off his shoulders as soon as the knot is untied and Dean’s eyes are greeted by the beautiful slope of Castiel's back and bare bum. Heat rises suddenly from somewhere and Dean pushes it down so fast, he’s like lightening. Castiel takes no notice but simply lies down and covers himself with the blankets before fixing the pillows to his exact liking.

With Castiel covered, it's easy to forget what had spiked Dean’s interest and he cracks it up to the lack of sleep and the stress of what's going on. Nothing more. “Yeah I guess you're right.” Dean admits, turning and heading towards the empty king sized bed with several blankets of a variety of thicknesses. There's a dresser with a mirror over top on the left side of the bed and Dean, out of curiosity opens the drawers. There's some average size clothing that ranged from a little smaller than Castiel to maybe a fatter Sam. “Gotta say the King keeps shit here tight.”

Castiel hums and Dean knows he's already on his way out, “He's one of those ‘chicken in every kitchen’ type.” 

“That doesn't sound bad.” Dean says.

“Yeah well, that's because it's not chickens, it's virgin sacrifices and town slaughters. Intestines.”

“Ew Cas, just ew.” Dean grabs a pair of sleeping pants and starts to undress. 

A low tired chuckle comes from the nest. “Sorry Dean, I didn't realize you were squeamish.”

“Just go to bed Cas.” Dean says more lovingly than he intended but not even really noticing.

“You keep talking.” Castiel comments back, his voice softer but not because he was tired, not that Dean picked up on that. 

“Alright well.” Dean lets out a pop sound between his lips and then keeps quiet as he sticks his legs through the sleeping pants. He assumed Castiel was asleep because he couldn't exactly feel him through their connection, but Dean had kinda pulled away before. Castiel hadn't taken it as an insult because it hadn't been a ‘hide’ pull away, but more like when you sneeze while talking, it takes you a moment to bring it back.

Dean takes the steps to get to the bed and moves the covers to the side so he can slip in. The bed's cold and even if the sun was out right now Dean felt very… wrong. He fusses for a moment, trying to get comfortable by smashing his head into the pillow. It doesn't work, nothing works, until Castiel's voice comes from across the room. “I will help you get your brother back. No matter what.” His voice, while still tired held such a seriousness to it that Dean did not doubt his dragon's words. 

“Thanks Cas.”

“Anything for the Winchesters.” Castiel rumbles. While they were a couple yards from one another they still managed to drift off into sleep at the same time, finding comfort in each other.

 

* * *

 

Lilith had been ordered to fall back once Dean and Castiel arrived, to keep an eye on them. So while she watched them, they didn't even know she was there. It made her very happy. What doesn't make her happy is that they don't come out of the room after Meg leaves and she can feel as Castiel slips into sleep along with his rider. There was no fun in them sleeping so she instead sits down at a bench at the end of the hall and discusses the happenings with Crowley. 

_ ”Darling, Sam Winchester has been Lucifer’s main goal, now he will undoubtedly wish to regain his previous power.”  _ She can hear the scribble of quill on parchment and smiles. 

_ ”Still working on our deals?” _

_ ”Oh, always. What else did the great King ask of his wonderful second in command?” _ While there is some distrust in the word ‘great’  while referring to Lucifer, Crowley did means the compliment towards Lilith, which makes her smile. That is before remembering. _ “He asked me to stay here until Dean and Castiel leave, that I have to watch them and ensure they don't fuck anything up.”  _

_ ”Be careful my love, you are dealing with the Winchesters.” _

Lilith snorts, shaking her head and even if Crowley isn't there he can feel her doubt.  _ ”They are simply children, they have no idea what game they're in.” _

_ ”Yeah but Castiel's been around. He will help them.”  _

Lilith shrugs, smiling cockily,  _ ”He will do anything for Dean. I don't know if he is in the proper mindset for political moves.”  _

_ ”Still. He wasn't always like this, darling. He is not as innocent as he looks.” _

Lilith rolls her eyes,  _ ”I am aware Crowley. I am older than you.” _

_ ”And here I thought women don't like talking about their age.”  _ He teases, making Lilith smile.

_ ”We don't.”  _ Pause.  _ ”When I get home I feel rather in the mood for a baby banquet.” _

Crowley nods in their personal space and the sounds of flitting paper are heard before some serious scribbling.  _ ”I will ensure you get the freshest babies.” _

_ ”Oh you do know how to spoil me.” _ She purrs happily and Crowley returns the affection. 

_ ”Just be careful Lilith.”  _

_ ”I will my love.” _

 

* * *

 

Sam and Lucifer walked through the capital once again, this time the other way. Sam wants to talk about what Lucifer has planned but he knows it's not what the King wants to talk about, so Sam brings up something else. “I thought you would want to talk to your council of two.” Sam says, jokingly, kinda.

Lucifer senses Sam's curiosity and he smirks, “I have said all I need to.” He answers easily, his hands in his pockets until he points towards a building. “That is the demonic version of a temple. It's simply ghastly what they do in there.” His tone of voice was always so hard to catch, as it seemed to constantly contain some sort of superior humor. 

From the time of their interaction with Dean and Castiel there had been something weighing heavily on Lucifer’s chest and now Sam had the time to dig into the issue. It was too interesting to stop himself, the King of Seven Gates. the leader of thousands of demon armies and yet he wasn't barbaric, he wasn't blatantly violent and his devilish smile was just too alluring. 

The capital seems strangely empty in this area but Sam doesn't mind, it helps him voice his question aloud. “You don't want me to go with them do you?” 

Lucifer hadn't expected this question and he pauses in his walk for a second, looking right at Sam's face before continuing. “Eh, I'd like you here but I foresee you wishing to travel with your brother.”

Sam's heart was beating rather fast due to his very survival and Lucifer’s emotions, but he doesn't stop the conversation or their continued walk. “So you're going to let me go?”

Lucifer sighs, stopping at the top of a flight of stairs, Sam can see that the less… advanced buildings were here. His attention turns to Lucifer again as he speaks. “It depends if you’re willing to come back.”

Sam blinks and his automatic reaction is to say no, but then he remembers his station and connection to the King of Seven Gates. “Isn't it hard for riders and dragons to be separated?”

The blond man nods his head, “Yes, but with the will of a Winchester I am not positive it will sway you. Hence why I wish for you to promise you will come back before I accept your wish to leave.” Sam can tell Lucifer had put thought into that sentence and so Sam puts thought into his own, retreating for a moment to think it over. 

Maybe Sam could handle being separated from Lucifer, but why should he? Dean was to take their father’s position when John died. Granted Dean was now a dragon rider, but they planned to hide that right? Cas didn't seem to be keen on joining King Campbell’s forces. So Sam still had no obligations, would it not be better to go out and talk with his father before joining once more with Lucifer to gather intel? “Yes.” Sam says but Lucifer is not satisfied with just that, oh no. 

“Yes what?” The King practically hums. 

“Yes I will return at some point.”

Lucifer smiles widely now, “Good.” He wraps his arm around Sam's and even places a kiss on his cheek, making Sam's face heat up. “Now let's go further out mhm? See the hellhound nurseries.”

“Hellhound  _ nurseries _ ?” Sam asks with astonishment. 

“Well duh, they don't grow on apple trees.” Lucifer comments back, pulling Sam down the stairs with him, their arms still linked.

 

* * *

 

Dean wakes up when the sun is still asleep, he didn't need to move the curtains to know it had been a long time. He had some dried saliva on the side of his mouth to prove the time lapse. The first thing he realizes is that sleep is not going to come calling for him again, the second is that sleep has still enveloped Castiel and it was best not to bother him. So, Dean sits up and stretches, turning to slip out of the bed and carefully walk over to the dresser. Luckily Dean had seen an oil lamp placed with some matches and he finds them eventually. He carefully strikes a match and removes the glass from the oil lamp before lighting the wick that sticks out. He places the glass protector back on the lamp with the new light and focuses on getting clothed. Since they left their clothing in that bag in Potesta, the two literally only had the clothing on their backs and in Castiel's case, none at all. 

With this thought Dean stops the search for his own clothing and instead finds a shirt and pair of pants that he thinks would fit Cas. He stacks them on top of the dresser before continuing his own search which turns up equally fruitful.

Soon Dean is dressed and in his shoes, and with the light from the lamp, Dean moves back the curtains back to reveal the night sky and the city with all its darkened windows. He opens the balcony door and the breeze that comes in is too nice to shut out, so instead Dean leaves it open by jamming a chair behind the handle. With the added light from the stars and moon Dean can see a sort of cabinet located in the corner, walking over and opening it up it reveals to be filled with candles and other necessities. He takes one of the candle stick holders that already have a candle and he sticks another in his back pocket, though he doubts he'll need it. With this done Dean picks up the clothes for Cas and brings them over to the nest. Seven Gates was hotter in nature and Dean had only slept with two light blankets. Castiel however had one light blanket and a heavier one located around his waist, revealing everything up. In the lighting of the pure white of the moon with the warmth of the candle. Castiel's pale skin stretches over his muscles softly, showing dips of shadow and ridges of highlights. Small pools of dark skin speckled over his body's landscape.

His dark hair was a mess, pressed into the pillows and sticking out every way. Affection flowed through Dean, poor guy. He was probably exhausted. He does look rather beautiful with the mixture of warmth and coolness, surrounded by pillows of warm colors while he uses his velvet robe as an actual pillow for his head. Dean places the clothing down and decides it's time to leave the room before he disturbs Castiel. He circles back to lower the wick of the lamp before grabbing the key and heading out of the room completely. 

The hall is well lit still but is far less active as there isn't a soul in sight. Dean decides that a walk of the castle grounds is the best idea and he heads back the way they came until he reaches the staircase and the opened welcoming hall. It's empty much like the rest of the castle, except Dean does see guards posted on the other side of the entrance doors. He instead heads for a door off to the right of the room, it's open and clearly leads down a hall. Unknowingly he's heading towards the very garden Lucifer had taken Sam past. Dean recognizes the plants much like Sam had, but he stays to investigate. He luckily doesn't get too close, but under the moonlight they looked rather beautiful, despite their internal intentions. He doesn't spend too much time staring and continues on his walk through the halls. 

He's rather misplaced when he comes upon a door that is guarded inside the castle. Of course, Dean's own curiosity gets the best of him and he heads over. 

The demons seem fidgety the closer Dean is, until one of them speaks up, “You cannot pass this point.” 

Dean has the choice to go innocent or cocky, he tries cockiness to match that of their King. “Lucifer never said we wouldn't be allowed to go places. Perhaps I should wake him or my brother and ask them.” He turns right around and the other guard calls out after him, rather rushed to avoid him contacting their King. “You can go through.”

“Dude.” The other comments, under his breath in rather “not cool” fashion.

Dean doesn't give them time to talk it over and instead swings around and heads right into the guarded room. It was, as Dean learns, some sort of museum of powerful weapons. Some looked rather archaic, with spikes and odd prints. Some were beautiful, swords of exquisite make. Some were cruel, made of animal parts and rather rudimentary. Dean stops at a display of the same swords as the one Castiel carries. There’s five of the blades in a wooden box lined with red velvet, resting on one of the pedestals. It's definitely not the centerpiece of the room and isn't even protected by glass like some of the other weapons. So of course Dean takes one. No evil flash of lightning happens, the guards weren't paying attention. The eldest Winchester easily slips the blade up his sleeve and walks out with ease. “You boys have a good night.” He calls over his shoulder. He knows they're demons but they look human and well, Dean was trying to be unnoticeable. He decides heading back to the room should be his first order of action and so he takes a new hall he believes will return him to the royalty wing. This time Dean does not pass the garden on the same floor but gets the balcony shot of the greenery. It looks much more innocent from up here, with the green leaves covering the bright flowers and harsh bark. 

“Couldn't sleep Hunter?” A feminine voice calls out, making Dean turn to see a woman with light blond hair rolling over her nightgown, which leaves little to the imagination when it comes to her larger breasts. What keeps Dean from looking however, is the fact she feels all sorts of  _ wrong _ . Call it being a Hunter or a Winchester or just a regularly intelligent being, he could tell there was just something wrong. 

“Not particularly.” Dean hedges, turning his body to face her's. Dean had followed Castiel's example and stuck the blade up his sleeve. It's a great comfort to have a weapon right there, especially in front of something...someone like this.

The woman looks over Dean with a lustful eye and Dean knows he’ll probably feel really creeped out for the rest of the day. “So what does one do when they cannot sleep in the capital of their enemy?” She presses, her voice still sweet but with an underlying brattiness. 

“See the sights, obviously.” Dean gestures to the garden with his lit candle, maybe this woman would assume he only just walked down the hall from his room. 

The woman looks from Dean to the garden suspiciously, “Yes, I also find the allure of tree tops.” She sasses before turning around and motioning for him to follow. “Come now lost Hunter, we don't want to keep you from sleep.” She calls, her voice lofty but not in the sense she'd take a ‘no’ from him. Dean does have to go to his room anyway, so he does follow after the woman, his lips firmly locked.

They're almost to the door without incident but, Dean should have known it was too good to be true. “You know the only reason your guts aren't scattered on this tiled floor is because the King ordered it.” Lilith says with a coolness that can only come from those who truly have no respect for human life. A frightened and rather angry vibe rises from Dean and he clenches one hand around the candle holder, the other holding the blade at bay. 

“Well, sucks for you.” Dean says, trying to act cool while internally freaking. Castiel seems to start to wake at the threat to Dean and he quickly covers the fear so not to wake his companion; they were almost to the room already.

“Lovely.” Lilith hums with a level of disgust. They stop in front of the door and the blond mutters something to herself, but Dean hears it regardless. “Out of all the humans my Lord had to have a Winchester.” 

“We are a lovely bunch aren't we?” Dean smiles charmingly, knowing it often makes people want to punch him in the face. He takes the key from his pocket and unlocks the door, looking once more at Lilith. He's more confident now that he can slam a door between them at any time and Castiel is now at his back. “Must be scary.” He starts, “Knowing that not one, but both sons of the guy who pushed you guys back are behind your lines.” Dean didn't know who the woman was, but he knew she was someone of importance and power, it rolled off of her in waves. 

The woman frowns and he can feel as she starts to anger at his comment. 

“You are no concern of mine.” Lilith says coldly, a smile crossing her face to place fear into Dean. “You don't belong here.” 

Dean responds by giving her a bright smile and slamming the door in her face, locking it right after. She probably could break through the door with little hardship if she tried, but she seemed complacent enough to let his disrespect wash over her. Soon Dean stopped worrying and left the door to go towards his bed. Castiel was still asleep at this time but he had moved during Dean's absence, now facing the door as if he subconsciously knew Dean was out and about. His face is completely covered in shadow now, but a thin sliver of moonlight is outlining the curve of his body. Dean just watched the gentle rise and fall of Castiel's body as the man… dragon… sleeps. 

Maybe it was Dean watching, or the fact someone had come into the room, but Castiel shifts. Dean can feel Castiel's conscious slip from dream to consciousness. He doesn't say anything however, and simply stands there as Castiel shifts and leans up, yawning. “Is everything alright Dean?”

The hunter shifts, unsure what he should do. Castiel seems still rather drowsy so Dean quickly heads towards his bed, throwing the angel blade under the pillow for now. “I put some clothes out for you.” Dean offers in lieu of answering.

Dean feels Castiel's general disdain for clothing but also feels as the other body removes himself from the blankets. For respect reasons, Dean waits until Castiel has his pants on before turning around. Castiel is actually heading back into the nest of pillows as he puts his shirt on, yawning loudly. He didn't seem to want to push Dean into answering but… Castiel was his dragon, and that lady  _ had  _ freaked Dean out a bit.

“I ah, went for a walk and ran into his freaky lady who has a whole ‘doomsday’ vibe around her.” Dean finally says, going back towards the dresser to quickly drop off the candles and holder before heading to Castiel, who at this time, was sitting at the rim of the nest indent. 

Castiel, who had now slid back down into the nest and was padding the pillows into a comfortable position, stops suddenly to look up at his rider. “Did she have blonde hair? And a rather disconcerting smile?” Castiel asks carefully, his brow furrowed.

Dean nods once to Castiel’s question, sitting down at the side of the nest himself, his hands netted together as he looks at his companion. Castiel frowns, “I thought I felt Lilith’s presence.” Castiel says offhandedly, “I expected her to come and greet me. She is not one for ‘beating around the bush’.” He adds with air quotes, shaking his head. “Did she threaten you?” Castiel asks with little pause between his words. 

“Eh.” Dean shrugs, “Yeah, but she didn't actually do anything.”

Castiel's already nodding and he stands, balancing himself on the pillows with ease. “Lucifer probably told her that you Winchesters were off limits for the time being.” He starts towards the door, without his shoes, Dean noticed. 

“Where are you going?” 

Castiel stops at the door and turns to Dean, “I wish to speak with my brother. I do not know the parameters of your protection here.” He locks eyes with Dean, “Stay here, I'll get you for breakfast.” 

Dean didn't like how he was suddenly thrusted into the “protectee” role but before he can even bitch, Castiel slips out of the room. Was it a coincidence? Unlikely, as Castiel could feel just how much Dean disliked the damsel in distress role. The hunter might be putting out a little more agitation than he really felt, but he was a slightly sour. Castiel wasn't having any of it however and quickly snips.  _ “If this was your father's castle would you like me talking to your father or mother alone?” _ The drop of Dean's stomach and speed of his heart rate proved this point.  _ “As I assumed.”  _ Castiel says cooly, with a bit of spite in his tone, which made no sense to Dean.  _ ”Get some sleep.” _ Castiel says in the lull before he completely kills the conversation.

_ ”Fine.” _ Dean rumbles out and since he was rather disgruntled, he simply slips into the blankets and pillows of Castiel's nest as if it was a pool of water .It didn't take Dean long to get comfortable as the lifestyle of a hunter usually provided less  habitable places.

 

* * *

 

Castiel had been coxing Dean into sleep, sending comforting vibes deep into the tissue of Dean's body. Years of meditation had helped Castiel fine tune his abilities. Unlike humans, Castiel has the ability to feel out people, it's something he does by judging the distance between his being and the that of the person he's looking for. When Castiel finds Lucifer the king is sitting on a bench, his hands clasped in his lap as he overlooks his city. “Lucifer.” Castiel greeted, knowing he can skip past the pretentious title by claiming blood; which Castiel was.

“Good morning Cassie.” Lucifer greets, looking over at his younger brother with his famous lackadaisical smirk. “How'd you sleep?”

Castiel rolls his eyes and refusing to join his brother on the bench at his moment. Instead standing there, his arms useless at his side. He preferred his dragon form to be honest, then he would use his arms to balance himself instead of stand on just his hind legs. 

“As well as I can behind enemy lines.” Castiel jabs, he can't help it, after so many years the aggression has to come out somehow. 

Lucifer doesn't react negatively but tuts and pats the seat besides him, “Stop being so melodramatic Cassie. It's so unlike you.” Lucifer coos, adding just a bit of a bite to his words. Castiel now does join his brother, but when he sits, he positions himself rather straight, uncomfortable with being near the very person who caused it all. “Thank you.” Lucifer says with a pleasant smile on his face, suddenly Castiel remembers the brother who comforted him when he was upset. He remembers the feeling of Lucifer’s large wings surrounding and protecting the once tiny Castiel. He remembers how much he idolized his brother, and how hard the fall had hurt him.

Castiel looks away from his brother and takes in the view in front of them, his brow furrowed from squinting. The sun was now coming up, painting the sky a lovely yellow, pink and red, which looked gorgeous with the sandy foreground of the city. Seven Gates was more beautiful than Castiel expected, he knew what laid under the surface, but with this view he couldn't help but be reminded that Lucifer was their father's favorite. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lucifer chirps, too upbeat for his own good. 

Castiel sighs, lowering his head and bowing his back, “I am concerned you will do something to injure either Dean or Sam.” Castiel was just going to be honest, this was his fear. 

Lucifer seems taken aback, so aback that his sass has no filter, “Really?” He says, before clearing his throat and shaking his head, “Cassie, honestly.” Lucifer starts, “I don't want to hurt either of them.” Castiel to literally taste the stipulation he knew was to come next. “But,” Here it was. “I'm a little concerned myself that if I just allow you all to go, I will never get my rider back.” Castiel blinks. Well, he hadn't expected such a… sincere answer. 

Castiel turns to his brother, looking straight into his lighter blue eyes. If Cas was going to say something he doesn’t get the chance to, as Lucifer dives right into it. “I will keep Dean here and you and Sam can go.”    
“No!” Castiel speaks so suddenly and loudly it actually takes him aback for a second. Lucifer just smirks, apparently getting the reaction he wanted. “And yet you give me weird looks.” The King raises his hand as if to show something invisible to his brother as he continues, “Why should I have to be separated from  _ my  _ rider while you get to gallop into the sunset with two?” Lucifer growls, showing just a little of the agitation that plagued him. Maybe their dad had planned this all to be the worst torture for Lucifer. After all, Sam was the  _ chosen  _ rider, Castiel could feel it. For the first time, true sympathy passes between the brothers, Castiel could follow Dean from hell and back, Lucifer couldn’t do the same for Sam. 

Castiel chooses to say nothing but instead relaxes his back, his elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped in front of him. “But you won’t do anything to either of them if he comes back?” Castiel cared for Sam, he really did, but bringing the hunter back here would not be the worst thing to do. Castiel knew Lucifer’s side on this, he knew the need to constantly be close to his rider. Cas knew he would do anything to ensure Dean’s safety, so he knew Lucifer would do the same. 

“You’re getting it.” Lucifer hums, looking over his city as well. While Castiel is sitting comfortably in his bubble, Lucifer is sitting sprawled out, relaxed in his surroundings.

“How will I know it’s time to bring Sam back here?” Castiel asks, he’s already thinking of what exactly will have to happen but Lucifer seems unconcerned. “Sam will know when to come back. I only wish to ensure he is not delayed in his travels.” Lucifer gives Castiel a knowing look, “I would not put it above his older brother to force Sam to stay with him.” 

Ah, yes. Dean. Dean would not like the idea at all and while Castiel had been able to convince Dean of sleeping, he knew this would be a complete failure. He inwardly cringes but luckily Dean is asleep. “I will ensure Sam comes back here.” 

Lucifer nods, “And Dean will remain safe.” Castiel doesn’t want to even put the thought of what will happen to Dean if he doesn’t come through, but Lucifer voices it anyway. “I’ve been involved with the Winchester line much longer than yourself Cas. They’re all just a bunch of delicate dominoes.” Lucifer doesn’t have to say anything else for Castiel to understand. While traveling with Dean he had learned the details of the fire that caused a stress on the Winchester family. Deep down Castiel had a feeling it was his brother all along, having demons scope out his newly born true vessel. It took him a couple months but… Castiel stares forward and this time Lucifer does not know where Castiel’s mind is and instead just allows the two to rest in silence. 

It’s sort of a mistake as Castiel is able to think about what he just promised. What would come of Sam  _ after  _ he came back to Seven Gates? Would he be allowed to leave? It opens a very large floodgate of doubt. 

Castiel’s own doubt seems to help crack whatever wall was separating the sleeping Dean and awake Castiel because the dragon suddenly feels very  _ wrong. _ Like the emotions Dean was experiencing was a mist or water oozing from his mind into Castiel's, fitting through the cracks. Pains appear all over Castiel’s body and suddenly he realizes. 

Standing up, Castiel turns to his brother, looking down at the King of Seven Gates. Despite their posturing Castiel knew Lucifer could snap his fingers and make Castiel disappear bloody. “Did you know Dean was being tortured by Alastair?” Castiel asks, obviously frustrated..

For whatever reason, Lucifer just accepts the fact his brother is about to leave and responds in kind, rather quickly Castiel notes. “Not until I felt you in my territory.” Anger flashes across Castiel’s eyes, so his brother had time to stop Alastair but choose  _ not  _ to. Lucifer knows what Castiel is about to suggest, so he speaks up once again, “Well, I did have to give you an example of what would happen if Sam wasn’t returned to me.” True rage flits across every nerve in Castiel’s body for a quick second. It would have stayed longer but a pain that flows from Dean stows the anger. 

“Do that again and I will personally ensure your life remains a living hell.” Castiel didn’t have to threaten to kill Lucifer, there was Sam now, not just Lucifer’s pride. Lucifer’s eyebrows rise in surprise at the blatant threat but seems to take it with little merit. Castiel was, after all, a less powerful force than that of Lucifer. 

The younger says nothing else but leaves the scene, heading directly towards Dean and allowing the walls to officially crash, flooding himself with Dean’s raw emotions. They were raw, very raw, as painful if not worse, than when Dean was getting tortured. Worse, because they were hollow, broken and tattered on all sides. As soon as Castiel realizes that Dean is re-experiencing the terrors of Alastair’s torture he pushes every good feeling he has towards the hunter. Castiel can be rather impatient, especially when he wishes to disband any ailment that plagues Dean. Because of these need to be physically there Castiel spends some energy appearing directly behind the door in the front of  the room Dean that they shared. This is the exact reason Castiel chances such a powerful move near Dean, while it might freak out a conscious Dean, the hunter was far inside of his own thoughts. Castiel heads right towards the nest which he had resided in last night but now found Dean splayed out in the covers, his lower legs twisted in one of the blankets. The human dragon heads right into the recess in the floor and over the pillows to his r ider. While he sent the emotions, they could never be as strong as when he could physically send them through skin contact. The darker haired male finally reaches his counterpart’s side and rests on his knees, grabs Dean’s left shoulder. His grasp does push down on the skin, curving it to his hand. That’s not what matters, not to Cas at least, because the moment Castiel is connected to Dean he’s able to focus on calming the hunter and it works with ease. The nightmare clears up and the hunter relaxes, his body melting into the pillows.

Despite the success Castiel does not let go of the hunter, his eyes latched onto the freckled face. The freckles were at their most extreme right now, what with Alastair torturing Dean in the direct sunlight of  Nemeris . They pepper all the curves of his shoulders and arms from the exposure as well but…. Dean’s face was one of Castiel’s favorite physical parts of Dean’s body. The stubble that grows in blonder in the desert, almost a subtle red. He loves the lashes that perform their purpose with excellent execution, saving those green orbs from dust and sand particles. He appreciates the curve of Dean’s mouth... when the corner curls once Dean finds something amusing. Castiel’s heart had ached before, when Lucifer had fallen, when their father left, when Rachel died. Strangely enough however, the thought of ever losing Dean stuck a far harsher knife into Castiel’s side. No. Never again would he ever allow his rider to go through the pain he suffered in Nemeris. With grave resolution Castiel drops his hand from Dean’s shoulder and shuffles the blankets and pillows around so that he can lay near the hunter. Once Castiel is comfortable he gently reaches forward again, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder once more. It sits comfortably there and while Castiel could always waste time by counting Dean’s freckles, he allows himself to fall once more into sleep. 


	8. You Make it Hard to let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys here you go :3 I was really trying to get this chapter up quick but you can see how that went...
> 
> I also have to inform you all that I will be on a road trip from the end of this month until the beginning of August so that doesn't leave a lot of time for editing or writing. Just to give you a heads up.  
> Also this chapter is pretty jam packed with sexual acts. Another heads up. *wink*
> 
> The songs for this chapter are numerous: The title is from Jaymes Young's song 'Habits Of My Heart' but 'Call The Police' by This Good Robot (given to me by snapbackwhale on tumblr) is the true muse of this chapter. To tell you the truth this chapter was one of the original ideas for the fic and it's all because snapback gave me a Friendmas Present. So go thank him if you really enjoy the chapter ;D Also a shout out to 'Magnets' by Disclosure featuring Lorde for making the editing process much easier.

When Dean wakes up, the sun is shining on him from the tall windows and there’s someone knocking at the door. He’s also extremely comfortable and extremely toasty. Something is tickling his chin but Dean’s too groggy to think much of it. As his brain starts to shift into gear the hunter realizes there’s a weight on his arm and side. Frowning, because he knew he didn’t go to sleep with someone there, he turns and opens his eyes. A short sea of dark hair greets Dean’s eyes and he makes the connection. Somehow, someway, Castiel and Dean had ended up cuddling. ` Castiel’s head rested on the left side of Dean’s chest, one arm lazily thrown over Dean as his chest expands and constricts against Dean’s own ribs. It’s now that Dean realizes that his arm had moved around Castiel in the night, ensuring the space between them was shortened even more. The knock comes again, harder this time and Castiel seems to stur, which in turn makes Dean bolt right up. He didn’t want it to be confused as _anything,_ because if Cas was in his dragon form it’d be normal, so it didn’t matter… right? Dean just heads straight for the door, moving numbly just to separate himself from the weird feels that sat thereafter the comfort was gone.

Reaching out, Dean unlocks and opens the door, revealing Sam with a hand on his hip and a frown on his face. There was two servants behind him, one with a cart and the other holding two large serving plates. Sam steps in and sort of helps get Dean out of the doorway so the servants could fit in and bring the cart and plates towards the table. While they’re moving around Sam turns his complete attention towards his brother, his hands in his pockets. “You missed out on breakfast with Lucifer.”

Dean snorts, “Oh I’m devastated.” With the food passing under his nose the eldest hunter discovers that he _was_ pretty hungry. “What time is it anyway?”

“Around ten.” Sam answers easily, looking over towards the now awake Castiel. As soon as the door was opened and the demons walked in, Castiel had been at full attention, as if their very presence set him on edge. Which made sense.

“Phh that’s not _that_ bad.” Dean comments as the servants leave and he is able to sit down at the table. It reminded him very much of the castle Lawrence and very little of the hunter lifestyle. Dean takes away one of the plate covers and is greeted by the beautiful smell of eggs and meat; an all around hearty breakfast. Castiel finally crawls out from the nest and sits down as well.  pushing the other plate towards another sitting place before actually settling down in a chair.

As the two newly risers start to eat the group doesn’t share any words, not until Dean’s half way through his sausage links.

Of course it’s Sam, he’s the one that’s just sitting there. “So when you guys weren’t there at breakfast,” He looks down at his hand, which is resting on the table as he leans back in his chair. “We made a decision that we,” He moves his hand between the three of them at the table, “Should leave tomorrow.”

“ _We_ ,” Dean starts, swallowing whatever food was left in his mouth before pointing his fork between himself and Castiel, “Weren’t even _there_ Sammy!”

Sam makes a face and shifts so that his spine is straight against the chair back. “I was tired when I traveled here, I can’t imagine how tired you guys are.” Sam says seriously, which makes both Castiel and Dean quiet. Especially since the eldest Winchester was pretty sure Sam had no idea what had happened to Dean in those sandy lands. He didn’t need to know, even if he was Lucifer’s rider. Ew, just even thinking about it made Dean’s skin crawl. But his brother is still talking and the eldest actually does listen. “So I can only imagine how hard it was with the storms and all.” Oh, so Lucifer had told Sam _that_. Both Dean and Castiel flashed the knowledge at each other and Dean managed to sneak in his own wish to keep the torture silent.

 _“Consider it done Dean.”_ Castiel answers so quickly Dean knew the dragon had decided the same. “He is not wrong.” Castiel speaks up honestly, “I doubt any storms will affect us on the way back, but carrying another person will make travel more difficult.” Dean could feel the phantom pains of arthritis of having to constantly have your hands (or in Castiel’s case, claws) clenched.

Dean still doesn’t like the idea however, “So? We just take it a little slow back.” Dean voices, his hand resting by his plate as he looks at his traveling companions.

Sam’s shaking his head however, “Lucifer said he could get us to the border easily, but he’d only help if we stayed another day.”

Dean groans, “Prick.” He picks up his fork again and stabs a piece of egg. Both Sam and Castiel watch Dean, unsure of what that actually meant in his over all choice. Dean finishes chewing before he lets them in on his thoughts. “I just get the feeling he’s planning something.”

Sam shrugs, “Maybe, but we’ll get back home quicker if Lucifer just gets us to the border.”

Castiel nods to this, “We might not like it, but I believe it might be in our best interests.”

There’s an overall silence and Dean’s back to eating. He _doesn’t_ like it, but if both Sam and Castiel agree with the King, how is he to fight that? “Fucking whatever.” Dean grunts, “We’ll fucking stay.” He wants to throw his fork but that’s immature so he settles for stabbing a piece of steak this time.

Sam seems to think it’s a good time to leave, like he’s been only waiting for Dean to give his response before the youngest Winchester continues with this day. The tallest in the room stands and pushes in his chair, looking from Dean to Castiel, “I am going to stay with Lucifer to see if I can learn anything before we leave.”

Dean gets the sense that Castiel is against this idea just as much as Dean is, however the gigantor had already headed towards their door. Sam turns towards just as he’s passing over the threshold, “Just put all the stuff on the cart and leave it outside. Lucifer says he doesn’t want to have anyone come into your room while you’re not there so you can’t accuse him of anything.”   
“Ouch.” Dean says but is rather grateful, _really grateful._ After all, he had stolen that sword. Luckily the thought doesn’t transfer over to Castiel, who just assumes the gratefulness was just because Dean hated Lucifer.  

“Don’t do anything stupid, we still have to be careful here.” Sam also says, pointing at Dean in particular. Dean scrunches up his nose.

“You’re the one that’s hanging around the King, I think I should worry the least.” Dean bites back with a little more venom than was really necessary. Sam choices to ignore it for one reason or another and disappears around the door, sending one final bitchface to Dean before heading to his destination.

The breakfast party of two stare at the doorway for a long moment before sharing words.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Dean asks, finally tearing his eyes away to look at his lasting companion.

Castiel sighs, his eyes automatically on Dean when the hunter had turned. Castiel is rather worried for Sam’s safety but he knows one thing for sure. “He will be physically fine.”

 

* * *

 

Sam’s been spending a lot of time with Lucifer. When Castiel had left Lucifer’s side that morning the King had stayed for a little longer, watching as the sun completely rose. It was in this time that Sam had awaken and Lucifer shared the moment with Sam by having him look through the human dragon’s eyes. Seeing the colors reacting with the sandy buildings. It was a rather great way to start the day.

The youngest Winchester now heads down the hall towards the main entrance hall. Lucifer is already there, leaning against the railing, his face covered in that cocky smirk. “Ah and I was beginning to wonder if they had tied you up.” Lucifer teases despite the fact he was basically there for the entire thing, as Sam only cut out slivers of the conversation he had had with his traveling companions.

“Shut it.” Sam jokes back. Yes, Lucifer was King, he was a dragon and much more powerful than Castiel but Sam couldn’t help but be comfortable around the man. His intellectual sass was as good as Sam’s and actually challenged him. A low chuckle comes from the King and he shakes his head, giving Sam a look that managed to be sexual and lordly at the same time. Lucifer starts down the hall, heading towards the library but also towards the places in the castle Sam hasn’t been to yet. Sam follows without question, walking only slightly behind Lucifer since he doesn’t exactly know where they are going.

“We have a tower, I think you would like it.” Lucifer says with ease, checking over his shoulder to give Sam a little look. Before, when the two had only been sharing thoughts, Sam had thought the sexual innuendos just a paranoia but having spent some time with Lucifer… Sam wasn’t sure he was making them up after all. Not with the way Lucifer’s eyes scorched Sam’s body or the lingering touches shared between them. They passed through the halls and to a flight of spiral stairs, these stairs are less grand than those of the entrance and obviously are less used. They are still made of stone but the stones are much more block-like and Sam actually has to pick up his feet a bit more. Luckily Lucifer is a tall person as well, because when the castle was built it was a definite requirement for the King to keep his head up at all times, giving Sam a comfortable head room as well.

They ascend the stairs for quite some time but once they reach the top, but it’s all worth it. This tower is the tallest structure in the city and you could see for miles outside of the walls. There were large windows on all sides of the tower, making it more open.These windows did have shutters however, all an onyx black with golden handles. The room itself was nothing noteworthy, simple sandstone floors and walls. But there was a single chair, a deep velvet purple that looks perfect to slip into. Sam knew that very moment this would be his favorite room. Next to the chair was a side table, dark in color which made it pop from the light sand tones. On that table sat a little lamp which quickly jumps to life, though it’s light wasn’t exactly needed.

 _“You can do that?”_ Sam asks in their space. Lucifer nods and gives Sam a wink, heading over to the chair where he moves his hand. Another chair, this time in red, appears. This one has bigger arms, more cylinder than the purple’s basin shape. Sam doesn’t even have to ask Lucifer about this and that in itself makes Lucifer practically purr with pleasure. Things were different now that Sam and Lucifer were physically in each other’s presence. Sam still knew that this was _thee_ evil his father wants to kill, he knew that Lucifer had planned the death of thousands of humans but on the same token…. He was Sam’s _dragon._ They had _bonded_ . Maybe they hadn’t completely... but still, Sam knew that by this time, they were too far gone. Lucifer was _his_ dragon, through their very connection Sam could feel the talons behind Lucifer’s fingernails, the fire behind his authority, the power in his footsteps.  

The King sighs as he falls back into the red seat, kicking his feet up on one of the window sills. Sam rolls his eyes but smirks regardless, joining Lucifer by taking his seat in the purple chair. Luc looks lazily over to Sam and grins, “You know Sam,” He starts, his voice rumbling in Sam’s very core, “You and me? We’d make great partners.”

Sam blinks and his heart picks up it’s beat tenfold, which of course Lucifer can feel himself. “What?” Sam breaths out and he can’t help but have the voice of Dean telling him in the back of his head to _not_ act like a girl. Dean still didn’t get it, how emotion was ruler and reaction had nothing to do with if someone was manly or not. Sam didn’t think too much on the subject however, as Lucifer’s next words pulled him to a different thought process all together.

Sam had been hoping he meant it platonically but… “If I had more time I would court you. But with your brother here I do not think it’s a good idea.” The King drops his leg from the sill and turns a little more towards Sam, so their knees are touching. “Think about it Sam, where’s the wrong? So long as we’re both living we’re gonna be stuck together. We might as well have fun.” Sam’s heart was going too fast now and heat was rising everywhere, his skin getting claustrophobic under the constriction of the fabric.   

“Yeah but-” Sam says, stopping as soon as Lucifer makes a move. He’s off of his chair and suddenly shoving himself between Sam’s legs. He leans over the hunter, focusing the taller to lean back into the plush velvet.

“Oh come on Sam.” Lucifer hums, his fingertips marching up Sam’s leg until he reaches the center. Lucifer wastes no time cupping and squeezing Sam playfully, licking the rim of his ear at the same time. “I can offer you everything. This city could be your’s. I could make you free.” His voice is rough with want and Sam can’t help but feel the very need bolt down his spine. Lucifer’s very touch was pleasure, the closer he was the more sparks flew. Lucifer didn’t make any more of an advancement on Sam, his thumb rubbing against the rising fabric. He’s still in Sam’s space and Sam can feel the mixture of their pounding heartbeats. He wants the warmth, the pure lightening of their embrace.

 _“Fuck it.”_ Sam growls more to himself than Lucifer before grabbing forward and pulling Lucifer down, crashing their lips hungrily. Despite what _everyone_ would expect Sam Winchester is not one to bend back often. Not saying he won’t, it’s just not on his current list of things to do. His fingers instead slide through Lucifer’s sandy hair, grabbing and holding the King there.

Luc seems to rather enjoy the rough hold Sam had adapted and simply moves one arm under Sam’s legs before they _teleport_ to Lucifer’s room.

Sam’s not sure if it’s _normal_ to be aroused by that but it worked. There was a feeling of power behind it, the pure electricity and awe that this was _his dragon_ that just moved them to a completely different room. Lucifer just chuckles lowly and showers Sam’s shocked face with hungry little kisses, with the occasional nibble. The King is not idle however and now that they are both on top of a red silk bed, he starts to undress Sam. His fingers are nimble and make expert work of Sam’s pants and shirt before the hunter can really register all that’s going on. At least Lucifer is considerate enough to pause a bit now, even if it is to remove his own shirt. While Sam is almost pure muscle from the years of eating healthy and training Lucifer is stocky. He’s not out of shape and there are definite muscles in his movements… His body is just simply less defined, and built with a boxy shape in mind while Sam seems to taper. The hunter doesn’t exactly have time to discern the details, he’s too busy running his hands over the freshly revealed skin and kissing Lucifer. Sam’s hands do venture down as they continue, his fingers slipping under the fabric of Lucifer’s pants and through the sea of hair to touch the King’s erection. Pleasure takes hold of Sam. It was true, what one felt, the other _definitely_ experienced, making this a whole new level of pleasure for _both_ of them. Sam suddenly lifts his leg around Lucifer to pull him closer, his hand ripping Lucifer’s pants down to reveal Lucifer’s member to the air. Much like his partner, Sam doesn’t waste much time, shifting them so that their penises run parallel.

The youngest Winchester had never been with a man before, had no prior experience, but Lucifer _did_ . The King found Sam’s sudden intensity enthralling and couldn’t help but feed him the possibilities for the two of them. The understanding, the pleasure, it was undeniable… to move their bodies and just _know_ the feelings they are passing on to each other; the ecstasy. It’s no wonder why it doesn’t take long for both of them to cum, each splattering the other’s stomachs in the gooey white liquid.

Lucifer, who had been placed over Sam for that enter time now flops over onto his back besides his hunter, a chuckle rolling out of him. “If I had said that yesterday would it have worked?” Lucifer asks, it’s teasing and supposed to sound condescending but Sam knows the truth, that Lucifer secretly regrets the time wasted on sleeping alone.   

“Probably not.” Sam lies, stretching slightly on the comfortable bed. There was no embarrassment of being naked in front of each other, maybe it was the fact they were attached at the brain but Sam felt pretty confident. Probably because he _knows_ the King likes what he sees. A cocky smirk crosses over Sam’s face, yeah, the king wanted _him_.

Lucifer nods, “Acceptable.” He reasons, looking from the ceiling towards Sam and now visually investigating all the interesting parts he hadn’t been able to properly see before.

Sam allows him, matter of fact, the hunter raises himself on his elbow, turning a little to look at the King laying next to him. Sam has had sex before, he had been in that afterglow before, but this was different. There was a completeness to it, no empty pockets of doubt. Lucifer’s pleasure was Sam’s and visa versa. They _knew_ how the other felt, how the touching of skin made them equally like a live wire; undressed them down to their bare elemental needs and wants.

The youngest hunter is not done however, oh no, Sam has energy and after a couple minutes of just catching his breath and staring. He makes a move. “So.” The human starts, shifting a little to look Lucifer perfectly in the face, the King does the same. Maybe some awkwardness seeps in here but Sam continues right on his path, having a feeling it’d work out. “Do you think it’s possiblewecandothatagain?” He asks a little quickly, hooding his eyes by staring at Lucifer’s lips and not his piercing blue eyes.

When others openly laugh it usually makes the speaker uncomfortable but Sam doesn’t get that, instead he feels Lucifer’s triumphant amusement before the King flops himself right back over Sam.   
“Anything and _everything_ you wish.” Lucifer mumbles between a kiss, holding his hand out towards the front door of the room. The door locks and bright blue writing sears itself onto the walls before disappearing to the human eye. Lucifer now straddles Sam’s more slender waist, looking down at the tanned man. Lucifer is tanned as well, but his is more of a lighter warmer while Sam’s is a deeper brown. He runs his large hands down Sam’s flexed stomach towards the forest of dark hairs.

“Thousands of years I waited for you Sam.” The King hums, and at this time Sam can’t even tell if it’s in his head or out loud. To feel the electricity of being touched by such a powerful force... “To finally have you here…” Lucifer starts kissing a trail down Sam’s chest, moving his hot kisses farther down. “Is rather surreal.” A trembling excitement wafts over Sam and he becomes alive again, his heartbeat picking up to that of a hummingbird. “It’s a shame you have to leave.” Lucifer hums as he reaches around Sam’s naval. Lucifer’s hands had remained pretty dormant in the space between Sam’s slowly hardening penis and balls but now makes a movement, turning his palm up to ride along Sam’s shaft.

The human gasps at this and folds up a bit into Lucifer, unable to keep any sort of distance between their bodies. With one hand stroking Sam, Lucifer now moves his mouth down to leave kisses along the top length.

Blood shoots to the hunter’s member at the very experience of it all. His breath was quickening and his fingers found themselves in Lucifer’s raggedy hair. He’s looking down at a weird angle but what he sees is magnificent. Lucifer is raw power, Sam can feel it against his skin, trembling his nerves and to see this power now surrounding Sam’s member whole. It was ecstasy. Warmth emcampasses Sam's throbbing member and a slick tongue hugs the skin, sucking on the softer, more reactive spots. Sam makes a guttural moan, his mane of hair flinging back with his head as his fingers pull harder on Lucifer’s hair. Despite the compromising position Sam knew that Lucifer was still in charge, it didn't matter if he had Sam's dick in his mouth, vibrating the member with his throat. He was still the King, power and awe and golden.

That vast well of desire and pleasure deepens in Sam, a hunger that needs release. His hips jerk up into Lucifer’s enclosed mouth but it does nothing to the King who's too strong to be pushed around by Sam's uncontrolled movements. “Luke I'm gonna- fuck!” Sam warns, either out loud or in their space or maybe both, his head boiling over with sparks of pleasure and a deep seated desire.

The King stops now, completely pulls away to look at the hunter. Sam huffs,, his hair messy and slightly in his face but he lets the King go, watching him with intense eyes. Sam's far past the pre-cum stage and is rather shaky, his head swimming from the sudden change. “Wha--?”

Sam never gets to finish because Lucifer is swarming his personal zone, his hands raking over Sam and reminding the hunter that the rest of his body is also in need of touch. Sam hungrily pulls Lucifer’s newly freed lips up to his own, locking their lips. Now Sam runs his own hands towards his partner's erect member. Lucifer’s body hair is blonde in nature and while there are some tones that could be counted as light brown, it wasn't dark enough to be considered anywhere near just brown. He's also already wet with pre-cum and shivers as Sam's hand invasion, letting out a low gasp when Sam grabs on firmly. Lucifer however moves his own fingers further back on Sam's back section, and Sam suddenly feels unsure, making Lucifer stop. “No?” He asks, sounding rather disappointed. Sam could feel it, how it breaks Lucifer’s drive a little.

Sam, being Sam, wanted to fix the problem but he wasn't willing to do that just yet. “If there's any discomfort I will fix it.” Lucifer says smoothly and without much emotion. Sam strokes the still hard member within his hand and watches as Lucifer starts to get restless once again, the disappointment disappearing and being replaced by a desperate need. Sam spends a moment to think on it, instead looking down at the flushed penis in his hand. It's not the biggest dick in the world, and is actually a similar size to Sam's. It's not that threatening, it's not barbed or extremely large in girth. And if Sam said no? He would be leaving tomorrow and no one really knew when he'd be back… giving ihim no other time to _really_ do anything.

He doesn't voice it, but instead kisses Lucifer on the lips once more before leaning forward to bite his jugular, leaning himself forward and spreading his legs open more as he does so. The King feels Sam’s acceptances and moves quickly, inserting a finger into Sam. For the first time during their does Sam does feel a little awkward, as his ass had never been this sort of touched before. His brow furrows and Lucifer starts to slip his fingers around. Sam now would like to make a mention that while he had gone to the bathroom before this whole experience he hadn't felt this _empty_ before, like Lucifer somehow cleared his system with as some unknown, unassuming magic. Sam doesn't have time to focus on this though, not as Lucifer’s long finger hits far enough back that pleasure shoots through Sam, making his dick throb in need. Suddenly Sam realized the pleasure that came along with this and he spreads his legs even more. Sending between their brains for Luc to insert another. The King follows the order with vigor and starts focusing on just expanding the skin. Sam's hands had been only slightly attentive to Lucifer during this current experience but the King doesn't seem to mind, too fascinated by Sam's reactions to complain. Matter of fact, Sam _knew_ it was getting him off more than being touched. Sam still does start to move his own hand, biting down on Luc’s shoulder whenever there is a bit of pain. Sam does however open easily enough for Lucifer’s magical fingers and once they’re both sure, the King removes his fingers. There's this emptiness in Sam now and there's an ache for it to be filled, to be stuffed with warmth and pleasure. Lucifer couldn't agree more and pulling Sam on top of his legs, they finally are the closest they've ever been. Lucifer’s member is a much different entity than that of just Lucifer’s fingers. It was filling and singlehandedly one of the most pleasurable things Sam has ever experienced. He lets out a shaky sigh, his nerves short circuiting slightly at the overhaul of pleasure. His legs feel like butter already, purely tensed but wobbly all the same.

Lucifer now takes command, sliding his own ass back so he's more at a tilt and Sam can place his legs neatly on either side of Lucifer. The King now reaches forward and grabs at either side of Sam's rib cage, digging in his nails there to signal Sam to move.

It should be better explained now, that when dragons and their riders perform sexual actions without walls placed, they feel _everything_ the other does. Sam feels the pleasure of Lucifer embedding himself in him, he feels the pleasure of his own warmth. Lucifer’s own prostate reacts from the pure powerful response of Sam's. It's just what happens in the final throws of pure bonding. Because of this bonded pleasure neither of them last long in the thrusts and both soon exert themselves with blinding white bliss. This time the pleasure sent the two rocketing much farther off the scale than before and they needed several minutes just to catch their breath.

Lucifer is the first to speak, or rather laugh. He laughs, openly and heartily. Sam doesn’t even have to voice his curiosity for Lucifer to explain. “What a week.” He exclaims in amusement, sending a grin over to Sam, who just has to return the expression.   
“You can say that again.” Sam says, his voice rather humorous before he bursts out into laughter as well. It really has been one hell of a week.

 

* * *

 

Unlike his brother, Dean is having a much different kind of day. After he had eaten with Castiel the two had headed out of the castle to investigate the grounds. They didn’t stop in any of the shops or talk to anyone but instead passed through vaguely noticed. It was hard to _not_ get noticed when you’re the only human with a _dragon_ parading around as a human as well. Maybe that’s why the two of them don’t really circle anything but sort of head directly for the walls. They can leave, the guards don’t tell them to stop. One guard does, however, call out after them. “The gates shut an hour after sunset!”

Dean just raises a hand to the guard and continues on the walk with his dragon. It’s actually green outside of Viti, but there aren’t a lot of trees. Unlike Potesta, which contains many dense forests, these Seven Gates ‘forests’ have maybe a cluster or two of extreme foliage and then space. The ground still made it hard for trees to really take hold and most trees’ leaves cannot handle the amount of sun Viti receives, burning up in the process. There is such a thing as shade however, as some older trees create an umbrella of sorts, blocking them from the sun and the prying eyes of the demon guards. Once there, Castiel sits with his back to the tree, leaving room for Dean to do the same. The hunter follows Castiel’s suggestion and sits down without a grunt, which was something he would never do before Castiel fixed him up. Dean doesn’t need to openly thank Castiel, the blue eyed man can feel it through the way Dean sits next to him, like the separation between the two was cracking, something they might not want, but wholeheartedly need. “You think Sam is okay?” Dean asks, because he really doesn’t know what to talk about in this moment, they hadn’t exactly planned it or anything. And what do you say to a guy who already knows your feelings?

There’s a pause as Castiel stares out in front of them. They had picked another good spot. Since Viti was the capital of Seven Gates, other settlements had formed around it. There was some land separating the populated areas but you could still see the shapes of the less grand buildings. “Words and feelings are not the same thing Dean.” Castiel finally says, turning to look at his rider. “As for Sam, I am sure he is safe. Wherever he may be.”

Dean blinks, “You don’t know where he is?”

Castiel shakes his head, “No, but from what I saw from a guard’s mind, they haven’t left the castle.”

Dean’s not sure if he likes that, but he can’t really do anything about it, can he? He then thinks of things he _can_ do, which is not much until he gets out of Seven Gates. Dean looks away from those blue pools to ever so slightly rolling hills of rough green grass and the occasional clump of 10 to 30 trees. What were they going to do when they got back? That was a whole other subject he had yet to think about. Sudden panic sets in because they had _left_ Impala by herself and who knows where Stanford is. What were they going to say when they go back to Bobby? That they went on holiday in Seven Gates? Ha! Dean lets out a sigh and looks at his hands, which are clasped in front of him. Rubbing his thumb over his knuckles the eldest Winchester son turns to Cas. “What are we gonna do when we get home?” He asks quietly, his eyes locking with Castiel’s before he looks back at his undamaged knuckles.

Castiel shrugs, “I paid the stable boy enough to take care of Impala for a week so I assume we will get her back and start back to either Whitefish or the Roadhouse.” Castiel sounds pretty confident in this.

“Can you tell what’s going on over there?” Dean asks now, his eyes locked back on Castiel’s face and expressions. The dragon’s jaw is locked, his brow furrowed tightly like he’s trying to figure something out.

“No, I have no real connections with the dragons that are there currently. Plus,” He locks eyes with Dean, “You’re not there.” Castiel probably meant it in the way that neither of them are over the border so neither of them knew what was going on but still… it did sound more personal than just informative. Dean nods at this, his eyes locked with Castiel’s the entire time until he looks back down at his hands. “So… what? We just work cases like before?” Dean asks, wishing he had a ring to twirl around his finger mindlessly. “After finding out you’re a dragon?”

Castiel’s nose wrinkles in disapproval. “That is exactly what we are going to do Dean. If your grandfather discovers that you have become a rider he will demand we join his ranks. Which I am not keen on.” He looks over at Dean’s face with a seriousness Dean knew was to not taken lightly.

Dean just sighs and hangs his head, “It’d just be cool to be hunting on a dragon I mean, _come on Cas,_ it’s badass!”

Now Castiel smirks, shaking his head slightly as he looks back over the scene in front of them. “Perhaps you’re right.” He allows, but Dean’s gotta push, it’s who he is.

“I know I am. Dragons strike the fear of God into people man.” Castiel’s face drains a little but Dean doesn’t pick up on it in the shade of the tree.

There’s a pause in the conversation now and Dean just takes in the environment around them. It’s hot, really hot, but the shade helps a lot. Condensation slowly forms around hairlines and folded skin, including the folds of Dean’s eyelids. Luckily the hunter often carries a bandana to wipe the sweat away. “I’m not saying I enjoy this heat, but it’s not as hot as I expected.” Dean comments which makes his companion look over.

“I had a similar thought before.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised at the statement and he gives his partner a look. “Really?”

Castiel nods, notably not locking eyes with Dean as he continues to look at the nature in front of them. “I thought because Lucifer was banished to this place it would be… well, Hell.” He gestures a little with his hands around them, “But look at this!” He is starting to sound a little mad. “It’s just _hotter_ here, and separated! But that’s _it.”_ Cas makes a disgusted face, “I guess it just proves that Lucifer _was_ our father’s favorite.”

Something hits Dean now, a realization that this entire time he’s been rather concerned with just himself and Sam, having no thoughts on what this whole experience was for Cas. After all… Lucifer _was_ Castiel’s older brother. That’s all sorts of fucked. But how does one respond to this? Dean’s brother wasn’t banished, he didn’t have this sort of resignation towards him, he could only imagine how confusing it felt. “How you doing Cas?” Dean asks, gently bumping his shoulder into his companion, his eyes locking with Castiel’s as he looks over from the physical touch. As it often seems to go, there’s a long pause of dialogue between the two, their eyes locked so tightly that time stops and speeds up all at once. Dean feels the weight slowly dampening his shoulders, the fact that Castiel is the strongest of the group of three and therefore has the overwhelming need to be constantly vigilant and that was rather hard to do when one of the two was in relations with Lucifer. Dean sees the aggravation that colors Castiel’s blue eyes that richer hue, how despite the fact he is the most powerful he is still nothing compared to his brother. The incapability of it all.

But even with all of that Castiel was still glad to be here, sitting next to Dean and facing the wave together. It really hits Dean that if Castiel wasn’t here, if he wasn’t what he was, Sam would be lost to Dean. Possibly forever.

“I am here.” The dragon responds loosely, turning away from Dean but his eyes lingered on his rider. “I am here.” He sort of reminds himself the second time. It must be weird being behind enemy lines when those lines are set up to keep your brother at bay. “Do you remember when I told you I had doubts about joining my brother’s cause?” Castiel asks, which Dean responds to with a mental affirmative. “Being here now... it does not feel too different.” He’s frowning as he looks down at his own hands, which had mirrored Dean’s because he honestly didn’t know what to do with them. He makes a disgusted face, “I am breaking almost every single rule I had once set.”

Dean couldn’t help but feel slightly responsible for Castiel’s fall. After all, while Castiel had helped get Sam back what was the cost to Castiel? “I’m sorry Cas.” Dean rumbles out, sounding a little ashamed.

The dragon’s already shaking his human head, his dark brown hair fluffing around. “Do not be sorry. These are all choices I have made.” Dean can’t help but be unable to shake the guilt, so he instead hides it from Castiel, which is the classic Winchester way.

“Yeah.” Dean mumbles out, now thinking of his own domino's effect. When Castiel had first joined Dean had wanted to break Castiel into the role, make him more mortal. It makes Dean cringe, did Castiel deserve to fall to the humanity of the Hunter life? The sacrifice? Because that’s exactly what Dean was now making Castiel do, bend his back for mere people. Don’t get Dean wrong, he saves people all the time, but was Dean really worth it? The hunter wasn’t that sure. Sam was, he could rule Lawrence fairly, but Dean…. No, he was a bastard.

The dark cloud building above Dean must have be noticeable to his counterpart because Castiel frowns and, whether intentional or just a reaction, reaches out to grab Dean’s hand. Normally Dean only allowed his mother or a female to touch his hand for comfort, it was too awkward for a _man_ to do such a caring and intimate gesture. Dean would normally pull away, laugh it off but he doesn’t this time. Instead he looks down at his own hand, which Castiel had gently snaked his own into and blinks. There is nothing wrong about this, matter of fact it is the most _right_ thing Dean has done in the last week. He squeezes Castiel’s hand in his own calloused one and lets it drop in the space between them. _“Thanks.”_ Dean states humbly in the space between them.

“ _Anything.”_ Castiel hums back in their private place, his voice more comforting than anyone else's.

_“Diddo, you nerd.”_

 

Dean and Castiel don’t spend all of the day there, matter of fact, they only stay maybe an hour or so. A bell chimes at noon to inform the city and the surrounding area that it is lunch time. This is the first cultural difference between Potesta and Seven Gates.

As the two head back into the city a couple minutes after the bell, they are rather shocked by the deserted streets. Noon seems to be taken rather serious in the capital, but the two do see movement in shops and houses, so they safely assume that everyone just wishes to get out of the direct sunlight. There are canopies of fabric that stretch between certain houses in the market district but even they cannot protect the demons from the heat.

Dean whistles as they near the castle and still haven’t really seen anyone. “This is freaky.” He jokes, kinda.

Castiel nods, his brow once again furrowed in concentration. “It is rather odd.” They make it to the castle and everything seems normal, just the guards are all sitting down and eating. This is when things get a little nasty. Because the closer they get the more Dean can see the red, the red being blood. His jaw starts to slowly drop, as he recognizes the coiled flesh of a large intestine. He upchucks in his mouth a little before he can stop himself. He spits it out easily and turns his head towards the guards. “What the **fuck** !?” He yells, not getting any closer because that’s just _fucking_ nasty.

“It’s lunch time.” The guard says, startled by Dean’s freak out.

The other guard, which looks to be eating the smaller intestine speaks up. “What? You thought that demons didn’t eat _at all_?”

“ _No!”_ Dean rumbles, throwing up his hands. “I didn’t fucking know! I haven’t seen a single fucking demon eating anyone’s innards!” This was fucking nasty. Yeah werewolves ate hearts and witches used dead things as well but…. _Fuck._

“Dean.” Castiel starts, ever sounding like the voice of reason. “These are pishachas, they’re flesh eating demons.” These guards are still wearing their full helmets and gear so their faces and dark flesh are covered up by plating. However, now that Dean really starts to get a look, their eyes are not hidden in the shadow like an average demon, but instead are not only protruding a little but also _shine_ red, a different red from that of the crossroad demons. Some light shone on one of demons’ cheeks and Dean can see the dark decaying flesh, the veins that bubble just near the surface. He feels overwhelmingly sick, he knew there were regular demons and crossroad demons and fucking white eyed demons but what the fuck?

_“Pishachas follow the gods of the East, Lucifer must have made a deal with someone over there to get some.”_

“Great!” Dean says again, out loud for the demons to know they were being talked about before he storms into the castle, right past the sitting guards. “Demons on lunch break. Fucking lovely.” Dean spits out once it’s just him and Castiel again.

“You should never watch me eat in dragon form than.” Castiel sort of changes the topic, looking at Dean with amusement, of all things, in his eyes. “As you are aware of what dragons eat.”

Dean’s jaw drops for a second time, “So like, you eat raw pigs and shit?”

Castiel nods, and _fucking smirks_. It’s one of the most charming things Dean has ever witnessed and he’s pretty sure Cas doesn’t even realize it’s a grade A move. “And people when the mood strikes me.” He answers with a sort of chirp in his tone.

“You’re kidding me.” Dean drops his tone and stops in his step for a second. Castiel continues on however, apparently following the trail of Lucifer or maybe Sam.

“Not in the slightest.” Castiel answers back, trying to hold his smile back, which isn’t exactly working. Luckily he’s leading the line of two to their destination so he doesn’t have to really hide it on his face, just in his voice. This didn’t mean that Dean couldn’t feel the amusement however, after all, they were connected.

Dean’s smiling, just at the pure enjoyment Castiel was getting out of this. The blue dragon never seemed to joke but damn, if he wasn’t picking up on it fast. They had dropped hands when they had gotten up from their place under the trees and hadn’t regained it since. Cas seemed to know that Dean wasn’t ready for that in public, no matter how comfortable they were in private. Gratefulness that Castiel was his dragon washes over Dean once more and he looks over at the shorter man. He looked so human, but so otherworldly at the same time. His skin soaked up the warm hues of the lights around them and his blue eyes seemed to darken their color in these shadows. They were so wise though, slightly wrinkled at the corners, leading to the laugh lines that appear every once and awhile. He held himself much like that of a dignitary here, straight back and tall.

This time they enter a sort of dining hall, with one single table in the middle. Lucifer and Sam were already sitting there, as well as the blonde woman from that morning. Dean sends that comment over to Cas and the dragon mentally confirms it. _“That’s Lilith.”_

_“Great.”_

“Oh good!” Lucifer pipes up, raising a goblet of red liquid towards the newcomers. “And here I thought we lost you to bush coitus.” Sam spits out his drink at the lewd comment and Lilith starts to giggle rather creepily.

“Nah we just watched some of your goons eating raw Intestines. It was lovely.” Dean combats, which is effective because Sam places his fork down to look at the King with astonishment.

Dean couldn't help but notice how Sam seemed to now have a say in Lucifer’s doings and it made Dean both smug and slightly concerned.

Dean’s attention is turned towards the servants, as they’re placing already made plates of food in front of both late comers. The hunter can't help but notice that Castiel's portion is nearly three times the amount Dean has and they didn't skimp out on the human. _“You're gonna eat all that?”_ Dean asks with disbelief but he was self-conscious enough to keep the question between just them.

Castiel smiles from across the table, looking down at his plate before grabbing his fork and turning to his brother, responding to Dean in time. _“Need I remind you I'm also a dragon?”_

Guess so. Dean responds without responding as Lucifer digs into his own food, signaling for everyone else to eat.

There seems to be a grace period of silence as they all start to dig in but Lucifer does break it some time after Dean finishes his fish and moves to the spiced rice. “Oh,” He clasps his hands loudly together which makes everyone look towards the King. “Dean Winchester of Lawrence this is Lilith, ruler of New Harmony, my second in command and most beloved of my staff. Cassie, you've already met Lilith.”

Castiel snarls a little, he had placed himself next to Lilith to free Dean from the torture, as Dean was sitting next to his brother. His brother.

Dean choices to not say anything to Lilith and instead does a physical check of his brother. Sam had changed clothing sometime that morning but it also looked like he had taken a bath. Dean frowns as he guesses Lucifer lavished Sam in niceties instead of allowing the hunter to gather information. Sam seems to be a little put-off by Dean's examination but he ignores it as best as possible. The eldest brother also notices a light blush on Sam's cheeks, but then again, he had spat out his drink, which led to coughing. So the pink cheeks could just be there, or even just the heat. It's the exact reason Dean doesn't think much of it, if his brother was doing something bad he'd be acting a lot more stiff.

“I actually met Dean this morning.” Lilith cuts into Dean's thoughts, pulling him back into the group of people.

Lucifer finds this rather interesting and turns to look directly at Dean. Dean had gotten the least amount of face time with Lucifer, so, having his pale blue eyes piercing Dean's face was just downright uncomfortable. Like an ant under a magnify glass. “Oh? And how'd that happen?” He practically purrs, making Dean's skin crawl.

“I couldn't go back go sleep so I went on a walk.” Dean shrugs, but Lucifer keeps staring. He just keeps staring. The King doesn't exactly look like he believes Dean and in the silence of silent questioning Lilith speaks up.

“Filthy human.” She mumbles under her breath before returning to digging into her own food, which is smaller than Castiel's. Dean has the distinct feeling that she ate before lunch. He also feels the sudden heat of Castiel’s anger rise, and Dean can tell he’s about to say something but Lucifer gets there first.

Lucifer’s eyes now do switch their object of interest as they shoot towards Lilith, a snarl pulling his lip up. “Excuse me?”

Lilith’s crazily serene face suddenly drops and is replaced with a quieted anguish. She can't open her mouth for some odd reason and pure fear appears in her eyes. Her body starts to stress, like she was holding her stance against the pain. It does become too hard to bare eventually and she looks towards her master with tear filled eyes.

Lucifer moves his hand in the air and Lilith mouth seems to unglue itself and she gasps for air. Her aura of bitch only disappears for this moment but once she regains her composure she goes right back. “Humblest apologies.” She states coldly, looking towards Sam instead of Dean. Lucifer nods in acceptance at this and looks over to his brother, apparently done with picking on his general. It was rather frightening, if she was his most beloved what could… _would_ he do to Sammy? Dean was never really for this whole connection thing between Lucifer and Sam before, but now he disliked it even more and to make it worse, it felt irreversible at this point. Maybe that was the whole point of Lucifer wanting Sam to stay that one extra day. Dean's heart is getting a little cold.

“So what did my lovely brother do with his rider today?”

Neither Castiel nor Dean particularly liked the wording of that question but give the answer all the same. It's Castiel who speaks as Lucifer had asked him, eyes locked and everything. “We went for a walk.” Cas doesn't give any emotion to his brother but instead stares back. Maybe they're communicating, Dean's not quite sure, but eventually both of them settle back into their seats like something became realized. Castiel seemed the more off of the two, looking at everyone at the table but his eyes lingering on the Winchesters the longest.

Lucifer now picks up the conversation with Dean again and makes a motion towards his plate. “Sam tells me you like pie.” Dean turns his head towards his brother in betrayal but gets his attention brought back to Lucifer by his next words. “If not, the cooks will be rather sore.” He claps his hands twice and a door to the side opens, revealing servants with carts covered in pies.

If Dean was a stronger man maybe he wouldn't have paid attention to the pies and instead would have seen the look that is shared between his brother and his dragon. It's the conversation Castiel needs and Dean doesn't notice so the new information gets placed away in Castiel's mind.

“Guess you're not all _that_ bad.” Dean offers in a moment of confidence before cringing away from the look Lucifer gives.

“I guess.” The King responds, finding amusement in Dean's brazenness.

 

* * *

 

Dean's not the only one having trouble with other people's dragons. Sam, who had cleaned up and stopped having sex with Lucifer not even an hour ago is feeling rather uncomfortable. Lucifer had informed him that no matter what they did, no matter how much they cleaned, Cas would still know. Something about it being engraved in one's soul once they are officially bonded.

The King has also told Sam that he would convince Castiel to keep his mouth shut. So, when the two brother's had their staring match and Cas looks directly into Sam's eyes, Sam knows that he was told.

 _“He promises to keep it quiet for now_.” Lucifer makes mention in passing to Sam, talking to Dean like it was easy to hold two different conversations.

Sam, instead of staring at his brother looked towards Castiel. It was a better choice than that of Lilith but Sam wasn't sure by much. The blue eyed man was _staring_ Sam down and if the human was getting the right vibe he was not only appalled but also _jealous._ Sam's not sure if he's actually seeing this or the idea was pre-planted in his brain by the King, but he was pretty sure he could see it. The silent frustration that colored his eyes a deeper blue, a sadness at being the first to see their rider and the last to bond as such.

Lucifer had told Sam that dragons who can change form often consciously or subconsciously crave to have sex with their riders. A day ago and it would have been an odd prospect for Sam, but now he understood the need for that sort of connection. The mind and body mixing with that of  another. There was nothing like it. But Sam stops thinking about the wonderful sex he had with the King and focuses on Castiel, who's eyes haven't left Sam's face since Dean turned his head. It's obvious he wants to talk with Sam, but it'd be a little difficult since they weren’t connected as such. Sam thinks again about the topic of sex and dragons and how they had joked about it. They never had before... it was oddly _never_ suggested when it came to King Campbell’s dragons.

Lucifer now hisses across their connection, sounding rather dragonic, which is fitting. _“Dragons are forced to stay in their dragon form and are not allowed to sleep in the same room as their riders.”_ The King looks from Dean over to Sam for a quick second before returning to the guest he was currently entertaining. _“So, no, you wouldn’t hear about it. It’s secretly banned.”_ That changes a lot of the relationship, not Sam and Lucifer’s, but that of Dean and Castiel. Sam couldn’t possibly join King Campbell’s riders because he was attached to Lucifer, you know, the force they were fighting. A pit suddenly opens up in his stomach. Oh no, their grandfather could induct Dean into his order and use Sam has a way to get to Lucifer. The only saving grace was that King Campbell was their grandfather and he might show some sympathy towards his grandsons. On the same token Samuel and Mary never really got along after she married John, they just rubbed each other the wrong way.

By this time Dean was digging into a freshly cut piece of pie and Lucifer can finally turn his attention towards Sam, which is particularly easy as the Winchesters are sitting next to each other. Sam can feel Lucifer’s eyes on him before he actually meets them, light browns connecting with vibrant blue. The King, who had been acting rather carefree now places a rather serious look upon his face, _“Sam. You are my motivation to change this. I will not allow a single person to even_ **_think_ ** _the thought of hurting you.”_ It was a tall promise from a man who wasn’t allowed to leave the sand.

There was doubt there and looking back on it, that’s probably what set off the King and not Dean’s fork scraping up the leftover filling. Regardless, within seconds the King has his first violent outburst.

 

* * *

 

Dean is totally trying to break up the staring fest between his brother and the fucking King of Seven Gates. _King!_ He just didn’t expect such a violent reaction. He should have however, what with what had happened with Lilith.

One minute Dean is noisily clattering his fork into the metal plate with Castiel quietly chastising him and the next, all the food is pushed onto the floor in one violent outburst of power. In that very second of calamity the King had stood, breathing with an aggravation that reminded Dean very much of a hundred foot tall dragon. Lucifer doesn’t say anything and the moment the tantrum is over he seems to realize exactly what he’s done. He looks around, starting on Dean and Lilith, lingering on Castiel and flat out refusing to look towards Sam, which was not a very prideful thing to do.

The King flings up a hand as he’ turns to leave the room. “Someone get me Ruby!” Lilith took this as her job and rises from her seat like nothing had happened, stepping over the flung food until she reaches a safe section, where she continues to walk with purpose.

Once the general hubbub was dealt with and only the three remained with the servants working to clean up the miss, Dean speaks. “Great. Child King.”

“Hush!” Castiel chastises again, rises and monitoring the demons. Dean actually listens this time and watches as Castiel has his own internal struggle. Cas could easily clean up the mess with a flick of his wrist and would do so for any other servants, but these are _demons_.

He finally decides for it and does flick his wrist, all the food disappearing and the plates appearing fresh and cleaned on the table. No one was expecting that, not a single person in the room so when the incident did occur Castiel reacted much like his brother and hightailed it out. Both riders follow Cas out and down the hall until they are reasonably alone.

“That was really nice of you Cas.” Sam comments sincerely, like he somehow profoundly recognized the struggle.

Dean rolls his eyes because, come on, “Um, did you not just see your fucking dragon throw a one man food fight?” Both Castiel and Sam pull faces, one more indignant than the other.

“Well he _is_ loosing his rider tomorrow.” Sam says right off the bat and rather cooly, like it was somehow Dean’s fault. Which, it was, kinda, because Dean was the one that gave Sam the out. But he wanted that out… right?

Dean’s suddenly hit by a whirlwind of ‘oh shit’s and crippling doubt. “Sammy?” He speaks up, frowning as he stares at his brother’s face. “Do you not want to go back?” Sam doesn’t answer right away and that’s the nail in the coffin. “We’re leaving tonight.” The eldest Hunter states which is met which much more resistance than he expected.

“No!” Sam states quickly, just at the same time as Castiel speaks, “If we leave we _will_ upset Lucifer. It’s rather unwise. Plus, we have wasted precious traveling time already. We need Lucifer to send us to the border.”

Dean throws his hands up a little, shifting his weight as he throws down his two cents. “Exactly Cas! We’re wasting time! We should get going now! How do we even know he’ll take us to the border?”

“He will.” Sam says, his voice so loud it reverberates off the sand passageway they are located in. The tallest lowers his voice and stares down his older brother. “Dean, he wouldn’t lie to me. He really can’t, not since we’ve been connected.”

Dean feels like that’s true but at the same time… “Cas hides shit from me all the time.” It was a low blow just to prove his point and he can see the incredulousness in Castiel’s eyes as he _glares_ at Dean.

“It’s not the same kind of connection.” Sam starts his sentence out strong but seems to regret it when it’s too late.

“What do you mean by that?” Dean asks, his voice now devoid of any emotion.

Castiel now steps in, “Lucifer is one of the most powerful dragons in existence.” Dean turns to his dragon but Castiel’s eyes are not exactly welcoming. “His power is more archaic.” When that doesn’t seem to explain it Castiel rolls his eyes, showing his agitation at Dean whenever he can. “Think of our connection as a singular rock of two different types.” He demonstrates with his hands as he continues, “It's rather hard to break the rock without taking some pieces of the other with it…” Castiel sighs deeply now, “Lucifer’s power…well, reacts more like...fusion…There is absolutely no way to separate them.” Something felt wrong, like there was something being left out, like awkwardly placed cliff notes.

Dean sighs, “I swear Cas sometimes I think you’re on his side.” It’s another blow, they just keep coming and the shorter man lifts up his chin and turns towards Sam.

“If either of you need me I’ll be sleeping off my disgust.” He gives no other form of goodbye and starts down the hall until he makes the right to take the stairs up. They hear his footsteps but say nothing until  they are long gone.

“Do you Sammy?” Dean asks again, he can’t feel Castiel now, just the leftover burn from Castiel's own hurt. His voice is a lot softer, more defeated with the leaving of Castiel.

Sam grabs the bridge of his nose and breathes out once before looking at his brother. “I don’t think…” He starts, “You have any right to tell a dragon how they should feel for leaving their rider.” Dean obviously still doesn’t get it and Sam lays it out for his emotionally inept brother. “You fighting this… it’s basically kinda telling Cas that you’d put him on the back burner. You realize… right?”

No, no Dean didn’t and he thought it was a pretty ridiculous notion. Dean snorts, “Yeah right, come on Cas is a good guy.”   
Anger flashes across Sam’s face, “Maybe it’s not that black and white Dean. Did you ever think of that? Dragons spend their entire lives waiting for that one rider. If Lucifer’s one of the oldest how many years do you think he just had to sit on his thumb.”   
“So? Yeah, he attacked _our family_ , made _our mom_ pick up the sword.”

“But he won’t need to now!” Sam explains, honestly wringing his hands. “Think on it Dean, if we can keep this low key we’ll outlive this bigotry. We can shape the future.”

It was a tall fucking order. Like a mountain and volcano and maybe Mars as well. “This isn’t just some family grudge Sam. This is years of embedded hatred.” For the first time in a very long time it was Dean to be stating the facts to his brother and not the other way around.

Dean doesn’t like the dread of the moment, doesn’t like to watch the light die in his brother’s eyes. “You’re confusing reality with a peek show, Sammy.” Dean smirks, giving his brother a quick wink and a nudge.

Sam takes Dean’s humor like he normally does and rolls his eyes, “Look Dean…” Sam starts, now connecting his eyes with his brother once more. “We’re not just hunters anymore, we’re _dragonriders_.” Of course he puts emphasis on this because Dean knew it was always a dream of Sammy’s. “Things that were difficult for us before can’t be any harder.”

Dean laughs a little desperately at that, “I don’t know Sam, it feels the exact opposite.”

Sam gives Dean a flat out bitchface, “That’s because you’re emotionally stunted.” For some reason it seems like Sam is trying to say something but Dean can’t really pick it out. I mean, emotionally stunted, it wasn’t a convenient joke. Sometimes Dean pushed things so far back he literally had to spend time searching for it.

Dean rolls his eyes, “Bitch.” He grunts, kicking at the scuffed floor.

“Jerk.” Sam responds with ease before reaching out and patting his brother’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go calm down Lucifer.” He gives his brother a look that’s edging on part bitchface. “You should apologize to Cas.”

It’s Dean’s turn to make a face, “Yeah, okay.” He says, starting towards the door to the town. Dean would get as drunk as possible before comforting Castiel because… well… cause. Sam doesn’t say anything to Dean’s retreating back, which the hunter is grateful for.  As the freckled hunter heads between the door guards he gives one of them (the one he had the conversation with) a dirty look because, _dude,_ still not right.

 

Dean doesn’t even know where he’s really going. He had seen a lot of pubs on his walk with Castiel but he didn’t really want to take that exact road. He didn’t want to think about Cas. Who was Sam anyway? Telling Dean how _Castiel_ feels. He wasn’t even connected to the stupid dragon! How the fuck would he know? Dean remembers Lucifer, who supposedly knew all and so, maybe Sam knew... Dean doesn’t like the thought and luckily gets distracted by finding a bar.

He enters and the entire place goes silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. Every single face in the place had turned to Dean, some snarling, some looking rather fearful. Dean just holds his head high and walks to the bar where a woman with dark brown hair that fell over her rather revealing blouse. There was so much sin here, Dean could feel it in the very air.

The bartender is the first to speak up, her hand on her hip as she treats Dean like a regular patron. “What can I get you?”

“You guys give out growlers?” Dean asks, making the bartender laugh.

“Yeah, we do.” She pulls up the growler container, empty as of right now.

“Got anything on tap?” Dean asks, and he has to admit this demon seemed to stabilize whatever fear was plaguing the building as all the demons are now talking amongst themselves once again, some occasionally looking over to Dean. Most talking about him or other subjects of interest like Sam or ‘that blue dragon man’.

The bartender nods, tabbing on three large barrels. “There’s two more in the back.” She gestures to a door but Dean doesn’t want to be _that guy_ so he shakes his head.

“Nah, I’ll just take the middle one.” It had a nice red handle, so why the fuck not?

The bartender cocks an eyebrow at Dean but smiles, “This one?”

“Yeah.” Dean nods, “That’s the one.” The bartender leans down now and opens the growler, allowing the liquid from the barrel to pour into the container. “So,” He starts, just to fill the time, “What’s your name?”

The woman chuckles to herself and stands up a moment to look him in the eye and nod her head, “Names Casey. Nice to meet you, Hunter Dean Winchester.”

Dean smirks, because he kinda understands the game she’s playing at. “Nice to meet you too, Demon Casey.”

She seems to appreciate the joke and goes back to filling the growler. Dean now takes this time to look around the bar, seeing just how many demons were doing absolutely nothing with their day except for invade a bar at noon. And here Dean thought demons were working around the clock to destroy all humanity but… no… After all, Dean _had_ a demon pouring him a growler, so they all couldn’t be bad. Except for those that ate flesh. That was just fucked up.

“Do you eat people Casey?” Dean asks, getting more comfortable in their situation.

Casey, who was now removing the foam from the top of the growler looks over at Dean, “Not partially. I mean I’ve taken a chunk out of one guy's neck before.” She shrugs like they’re talking about the weather, “No, I much prefer to make it quick. Snap their neck or something.” She puts the growler on the counter and Dean starts touching his pockets. Ah, his coin purse. _That_ might have been essential to this whole ordeal.

Casey raises an eyebrow as she realizes Dean’s predicament. “Don’t worry about it.” she says easily, “If you want to make a mention to the King that you didn’t pay that’d be nice but otherwise.” She gestures a little with her hand, “Don’t worry about it.”

But Dean actually _liked_ this demon, she was pretty okay. Even if her humor was a little fucked, but then again, so was Dean’s. He grimaces. “If I have to talk to that asshole I’ll totally make mention of it.”

Casey frowns, “He’s not an asshole.” She corrects him, sounding more dangerous now. “I’d be careful _Dean,_ most of us worship him as our god.”

Oh. Dean had forgotten that, forgotten that this King wasn’t just Sam’s brain buddy now who just happened to be a King, no, demons looked up to him like a god. Hell, even some _humans_ did from time to time. “Lovely.” Dean states, tapping the counter as he pulls out of his lean. He hooks his finger within the little loop in the growler and bounces off the counter, tapping it once more. “I’ll keep his _holiness_ in mind when I talk to him next.”

The bartender laughs once at this, shaking her head, “Oh, I’m sure you will.”

Dean raises a hand to the woman and leaves the bar without a look towards any other demon. He exists the door and makes it back to the castle with little problem. More demons were out on the street compared to the noon time but it’s still reasonably empty, with maybe 40 people tops on the streets around Dean.

Dean decides that he should drink some of the growler before he even confronts _anyone_ so he heads towards a lonely bench by the castle wall, which overlooks the city but is hidden by the shade of the castle and it’s walls.

It’s here where Dean doesn’t have to worry about demons, or dragons or even his brother. Here he was hidden from sight, unless someone was looking up from the city for Dean. Dean isn’t found however and starts to down the hoppy liquid. While Dean hasn’t mastered explaining his feelings he had become quite fluent in not thinking of anything in particular, especially while drinking. The hunter had discovered young that if someone thinks of something bad while they’re drinking it’ll just stick there. So you gotta let it go, or at least let it eat away at some unknowing part of your brain.

That’s what Dean was doing just before he reaches the 1/4th mark. It’s now that his thoughts slide back to Castiel, which his mind had been blissfully free of for awhile. Castiel had placed up walls between the two and once the dragon had finally fallen into sleep he had somehow kept them up. It wasn’t as powerful of a wall and if Dean wanted to he could poke it and make the entire thing fall. He didn’t however, no, instead he turned away and focused on just his thoughts purely and that’s how he got here. But now… now Dean had opened a can of worms. With the drink either came complete certainty or crippling doubt and Dean was handed the fuller cup of doubt.

Dean knew Castiel had been always waiting for Dean, unknowingly but hopeful and now… Well, he was getting dragged through the mud wasn’t he? He had to suffer abuse from Dean’s personality and his own brotherly troubles from Lucifer. The only one who hadn’t given Cas shit was Sam. Dean wondered for a very split second that maybe Cas should have bonded with Sam but the moment he thinks it he tugs it back to his very core and disposes of it. No. Dean was too selfish to even think about giving Cas away. But there he went again! _Giving._ Castiel was not something to be given- ah, fuck. Dean rubs the palms of his hands on his eyes before picking up the growler bottle and downing a little more.

He doesn’t know anymore. One palm is still by his face so he rubs his eye once again, physically uncomfortable with his thoughts. Maybe thinking while drinking wasn’t Dean’s best idea as things start to get more confusing. So he focuses on the smoke from one of the city houses, watching as it dissipates into the light blue sky. With his eyes distracted Dean’s brain follows suit, marching to the tune of whatever Dean’s eyes see and only what they see.

It works for maybe… like five minutes before Dean is transported back into the world of shagrin. Maybe he didn’t do anything wrong, maybe they both did or something, maybe he did do everything wrong… Dean didn’t know but he did know that he didn’t want Castiel to be mad at him. He gets up enough spirit to possibly stand up when he realizes that maybe he should take another drink. One forms into another, which turns into Dean waiting to calm his stomach, making him have another sip causing him to forget the previous courage.

 

The next time Dean goes to stand it takes a lot more concentration to stay stable but once he’s up, he’s up. Dean Winchester is not only a master at hiding thoughts but also of drunk walking. He has learned how to keep his walk reasonably in check and underwraps. It’s not that he exactly hides the drinking from his family, but when you’re drunk in the middle of enemy territory you just don’t want them to know you’re not a hundred percent. It’s Dean’s second nature now as he passes by the guards,  giving a snarly smirk towards the demon. He doesn’t dare say anything and continues into the large room and up the stairs, heading towards his and Castiel’s room, growler in hand. Thankfully the only people Dean passes in the halls are servants and Lilith is nowhere to be seen, which was awesome.

The Winchester does slow his fast pace as he gets closer and closer to their door, where he comes to a full stop and stares, suddenly unsure. He blinks and looks down at the lighter bottle in his hand and back to the wood in front of him. He frowns and something his mother once said comes back to him. “Most of the time the result far outweighs the fear, sweetie.” It had been related to dating Cassie but Dean found it was relevant now more than ever. So, taking a deep breath he enters their room and is faced with darkness.

Castiel had drawn the curtains when he came in here so there was no light in the room aside from what the well lit hall was giving. The rider didn’t need the light to know where Castiel was. The moment he had decided to open those doors he had also gently pushed the bricks of the wall out, making it collapse easily. As soon as the wall was gone, Dean could feel his exact location compared to that of Castiel’s. Almost like he could feel the molecules separating them. He heads into the floor alcove just fine, but it’s the pillows that fuck him up. It was a subconscious thing, Dean wouldn’t even realize it while he was sober, so it should be said now, that he relaxed his facade as soon as the door had closed behind him. Dean could be himself around Cas, even if he didn’t realize it. The hunter ends up on his knees soon enough and he freezes, afraid he landed on Cas for a split second before he realizes that he didn’t feel anything so _Cas_ didn’t. Since he took the tumble Dean re-evaluates the distance between himself and Cas before he continues. He keeps crawling and throwing pillows to the empty side until he can hear the soft breath of Castiel sleeping.

Now, Dean’s smart. He’s strong and he’s actually rather good at having a plan and sticking to it. The only problem? This entire time Dean had just been fighting on whether or not to talk to Cas about it all, not _how_ he would. Fuck.

It was too late now, with Dean being this close Castiel’s body starts to stir, feeling the electricity of the physical closeness. Before Dean can even move, two orbs of blue reveal themselves from behind hooded eyes. “Dean?” Castiel grunts, shifting a little to sit up. Dean follows suit since it was a little awkward to have this conversation laying down.

But what _should_ Dean say? What _could_ he say? Anything he supposed, but he knew that wasn’t true, he could never lie to Cas. “I think working with Lucifer is wrong.” He starts, which makes Castiel frown but Dean isn’t done just yet. “But it’s not like.. I clump you guys together or anything. Yeah, you’re brothers but… you’re not the same guy Cas, you’re better.” Dean didn’t recall the words sounding so sincere in his mind, but he _did_ mean them and Castiel could tell. “So yeah, I wanna ditch the King but not _you._ ”

Yeah, that covered it right? His undermining of any plan that involved the help of Lucifer was explained. Castiel doesn’t respond out loud right away, simply giving off slightly tired but understanding vibes. He had apparently hoped for this, but hadn’t expected. That in itself kinda hurts Dean. “Thank you for telling me Dean.” As if it’s mandatory the two don’t talk for a moment, simply connecting Castiel’s blues and hunter greens. Yeah, words and emotions are different and all that but Dean has to say, it’s much more relaxing when you can _feel_ the forgiveness, the understanding. It does appear however that Castiel isn’t done, “I just wish for you to understand.” Castiel looks over Dean’s face, which makes Dean suddenly self conscious because there was such a _look_ in his eyes. “I feel for Lucifer.” He finally states, “He might have collapsed my life and the lives of many others, but from one immortal to another….I understand his loneliness.” Dean goes to open his mouth but Castiel cocks one of his eyebrows and Dean is silenced, his head floating from the liquor still. Which uncharacteristically makes him a lot more complainant to Castiel apparently. “I know what it’s like to….” Castiel licks his lips and looks down for a second before reconnecting with Dean’s eyes, “Hate time.” Dean didn’t expect that, for some reason his heart was beating rather quickly, “You humans are so fragile, so set in time; constraints of age.” Cas looks heartbroken, for some reason, one Dean’s drunk brain can’t pick up on, he can kinda see without the light, maybe Cas had transmitted some night-vision to Dean or something. “So to have a rider… one you’ve been waiting for _centuries_ for, only for them to be taken away from you so abruptly…”

It’s a big subject in this group of people, something many of them thought about and all despised. Of course Cas and Sam wanted to talk about it while Lucifer and Dean ran away from the subject, it was the one thing they unknowingly shared. The very dred and heartache that comes with having a ticking clock. It’s always there, it’s hands mechanically jerking forward with every minute.

Castiel does not say anything more but instead stares at Dean’s face, his expression willing Dean to understand this. It was hard to have sympathy for the devil, because that’s basically was Lucifer was, wasn’t he? The Devil. They shared a lot of similarities… Dean blinks...like a lot. He can’t focus on that now however, not with Castiel staring Dean down like he’s trying to will his years to the hunter. So Dean licks his lips, getting ready to talk, which automatically brings Castiel’s eyes down for a moment. They hold the line there for a bit before dragging themselves up to Dean’s eyes again. Cas was really cute when he first wakes up, Dean notices now that he’s looking near the dragon’s hair. It always goes this way and that like he buries his head in pillows or something, it’s rather endearing.

“Dean?” Castiel asks, a bit concerned, his forehead wrinkling, making him even more adorable.

Dean really needs to say something but… if felt like he’d fuck it up. Because, yeah it sucked to be Lucifer, that didn’t mean he exactly trusted him. There _was_ a difference. He finally settles on the last topic, the one about time. “Is there anyway… that I could help?” He asks, unsure of what that even means. He wasn’t sure, but he just wanted to make things _right_ and for some reason something felt wrong. He thought maybe it was the argument but he knew that was a done subject, they were good on that. So what _was_ it?

Castiel helps Dean figure out, and it’s not at all what he expected. “Yes.” He holds out his hand, which is confusing until he finishes what he has to say. “Give me your hand.”  

The hunter does it automatically, if he didn’t it’d probably feel weird, Cas was even tentative and Dean doesn’t _want_ Castiel to be afraid to tell him things. Out of Dean’s friends and family Castiel is the most freeing and vastly different. Dean now turns his attention towards his fingers, which are feeling rather weird right now. They tingle but not in the ‘I lost blood circulation’ kinda way, more like one has an outer body experience but… still different. Dean could feel himself and Castiel as well and it felt so _wholesome_ that he wanted more.

As soon as the idea comes Castiel okays it. Dean holds out his other hand, which Castiel takes and the hunter pulls the smaller body towards him. Castiel moves only because he allows Dean to move him, but he does move. It’s a little awkward at first, Dean won’t lie and it’s probably because he’s drunk but they eventually set themselves up so both of them are laying down and Castiel is resting slightly on top of Dean and it feels _amazing_ . Up until this very minute, Dean didn’t even realize the other man was naked and yeah he’d freak out about it any other day of the sober week but… it was the skin on skin connection that felt the best. Castiel had ended up with his torso up against Dean while his naked legs and pelvis was resting on the surrounding pillows and blankets. Dean himself wasn’t naked, however like everyone knows, clothing hitches up and sometimes skin just seeks each other. That’s exactly why the palms of his hands now rest on Castiel’s back, because he wants to push Castiel inside of him, be one in every way possible... all except… you know, sex. Cause Dean wasn’t gay, no, he was _very_ hetrosexual. He had respectfully banged more women in a season then he had in his first 17 years and he kept it clean. There had been some times… like Rhonda Hurley that had been a little experimental but still…

He could place a wedge between him and Castiel right now, but he had _suggested_ this. How could he ever put it out there and then rip it away from the blue eyed hermit? He reaches up and runs his hands through Castiel’s hair, gently pulling out knots with his large fingers.

Castiel nuzzles a little into Dean when the hunter starts carding his fingers through the dark mess and Dean realizes **fuck that noise** , this was one hundred percent right and both their sexualities didn’t matter for shit in this shared space. They were just rider and dragon. That’s all.

He didn’t stop his fingers, even when Castiel’s hair was knot free. No, he only stopped when his eyelids closed and he drifted into sleep.

 

Dean dreamed of nothing bad that night. There was no Alastair, no rack, no knife. He was free and his mind was filled with peaceful moments... even if he couldn’t remember them the next day. But that was the next day and both hunter and dragon needed to sleep for the long journey ahead, even if Lucifer was going to help them… things would be different forever.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the youngest Winchester left his brother Sam went straight to Lucifer. No one dared stop him, nor even the guards. So Sam entered the King's chambers with little problem. Lucifer was sitting in his chair, the same one Sam had seen in the tower. He doesn't hesitate to head towards the lump of man, even when placing his hands on the King's shoulders. They say silent hellos, both falling into each other's company.

“I am truly sorry I acted that way.” Lucifer speaks up in the silence, admitting defeat in that aspect.

Sam graciously accepts it, just accepts Lucifer for his rash reaction because he understands it. Sam might not be one for outbursts, but he's seen Dean's. “Yeah, well, my brother can be bit of a dick.” Sam teases, but Lucifer gets the vibe from the brothers’ last conversation.

Luc turns his head to place a gentle kiss on one of Sam's resting hands. “I do love gossip.” He jokes to lighten the air but also make it easier for Sam to really spill his guts. The hunter thinks on what is safe and what isn't, he decides Castiel and Dean's relationship was safe if he kept it vague. So Sam sits down on a rather large and comfortable couch across from Lucifer. Normally he'd need to be posturing but he didn't care, neither of them really did. Not in the way a lot of people do. They're together until someone's clock gives its last tick, the worries about farting or showing some skin was gone. They just were already there, not saying that it _couldn't_ ruin the mood, but this was the general atmosphere when they were alone. “So, you know, Cas knows…” Lucifer raises an eyebrow because he was the one that officially told Castiel but he keeps quiet, giving Sam a short nod and a playful smile. “Well he basically covered for us.” Lucifer makes a face, it's rather impressed actually. “And I guess Dean got all pissy and started… well.” He doesn't have to explain it anymore, Lucifer sees the exact moments Sam was thinking of. Though the hunter had been a rider for a short amount of time, he had picked up on how to communicate things without saying the whole thing. The trick wasn't to remember what you have to forget but only the exact moment you wish to tell.

Lucifer chuckles, shaking his head and leaning up a bit just to be a little closer to Sam. “Gotta say, their sexual tension is pretty obvious.”

Sam nods, leaning his head back on the couch and letting out another little sigh. “And I don't know when it's going to be solved because Dean considers himself 100% straight.”

If Lucifer had a glass of water he'd spit it's contents out. “Seriously? With the way he checks out my brother? Ha!” The King smiles over at Sam. Sam shrugs, yeah it was true. He was a little worried what might happen if Cas made a move at Dean. Look how badly he reacted today? The concern was real and Lucifer shifts even more, before walking over to Sam, nudging the hunter's leg for him to move it. Sam does as Lucifer commands and watches with great enjoyment as Luc straddles his lap slightly, leaning over Sam's chest till they can feel the heat from each other's breathing.

“But you considered yourself straight before as well, didn't you?” Luc absolutely purrs and if this is not the hottest thing Sam has ever been subjected to. Sure, the very idea of Luc hitting Sam's prostate sent shivers up Sam's spine but… Sam wants to be inside of this King, he wants to bite his neck and wreck him so badly neither of them would be able to use their legs the next day. The human's heart picked up speed as Lucifer’s hands move to the chair arms, caging Sam under the King. “I'm a lot more open than my brother.” Sam answers, cause it's true, Dean's emotionally stunted. And maybe it's with the new input of Luc but Sam wanted this and, why the fuck shouldn't he have it?

“Oh, I'm sure of it.” Lucifer rumbles, running his own fingers down Sam's chest. He wiggles his eyebrows and Sam gets the sudden memory of their bodies curved together, legs spread.The human hunter tires of the talking and grabs at Lucifer’s chin, forcing the King's mouth to meet his. Sam's not as unsure of himself this time and as soon as Luc’s tongue makes its home in Sam's mouth, the hunter hutches himself up a bit to get at the strings of the King's pants. It seems to give Lucifer a bit of a shock, so much so that he allows Sam to take charge. Like he actually enjoys the fact Sam's _so_ into it.

Once the pants are loose enough Lucifer pushes them down, revealing naked legs and a hardening member. This King wastes no time in repeating the process with his lover, pulling the fabric off of the hunter's legs. As soon as they're bottomless Lucifer begins touching Sam. One hand tentatively runs along the skin, fingers running over the top of the hunter’s shaft, making Sam arch up. He grinds automatically against Lucifer member and it's rather raw with no form of lubrication.

“Fuck.” Sam grumbles, and he hears Lucifer spit into his hand and the sudden wetness of liquid being spread as best as possible. Soon they’re more wet than dry and they begin grinding their bodies together uselessly, grasping and moaning at the skin on skin action. Sam was thinking about bringing up his own want but was sidetracked but a wave of pleasure. Sam, who had curled himself forward in the wave of pleasure now latches his mouth onto Lucifer’s collarbone. At first it’s gentle but he can feel Lucifer egging him on to bite harder. Everytime Sam does increase the pressure Lucifer increases his pace and soon enough, Sam is drawing blood from the King’s honey skin. He tastes the average iron but… He has to admit, Lucifer’s blood tastes good. Maybe that’s why Sam doesn’t stop biting, even when his hands have moved to keep their members together and Lucifer’s fingers finally find Sam’s hole.

Like before he works Sam open easily, gently poking at his favorite spots as blood starts to drip down Lucifer’s chest, mixing in with the finer hairs. Sam’s skin produces goosebumps he is so unbelievably _turned on_ by this, irrationally even. He starts to rotate his hips, falling back on Lucifer’s fingers while also rubbing their sensitive hard-ons together. The pleasure he gets from both ends is almost enough to topple him over. _Almost._ Lucifer, as if he knows, ~~he does~~ , slows their movements to keep Sam’s ejaculation at bay, he instead removes his fingers and moves his position to one of kneeling. He pats Sam’s side hip and looks down at his chest. “Come on.” He means it for Sam to flip, which the hunter does with excitement because nothing felt better than being _inside_ of one another. Sam could taste the electricity of it, his skin crawling yet again. He’s a little wrecked, his hair messed up from Lucifer pushing him into the covers, his chest heaving. But the moose of a man leans back, offering himself to the King of Seven Gates, who hungrily accepts.

Lucifer leans up, grabbing his own member to help guide it into Sam, but once he’s in, he goes hilt deep, his body curling over Sam’s like a warm blanket. Lucifer’s now free hands are used to support himself but to also grab onto Sam’s now lonely member. With the hardened flesh in his hand Lucifer starts to lazily pump. “You’re magnificent.” He hums out once Sam makes a little sound of pleasure, pulling out of him only to push back in. “To see you like this…” He licks the shell of Sam’s ear once, nipping at his earlobe before diving back in and keeping up a constant speed. Luc was able to multitask with his attention, Sam learns, which might be a dragon thing or something, but the King keeps up perfect time with his humps and pumps. It doesn’t take long before Sam’s face is pressed into the silk sheets, his body jerking with every move Lucifer makes, pleasure racking up tenfold every time he calls Lucifer’s name. Which is usually just a gently chant of ‘Luc, ah fuck L- fuck yes… there, _please!_ ’

Sam closes his eyes, pleasure overtaking him along with the fact silk was not comfortable to have in one’s eyes but…Lucifer changes that. In one second he does see, because Lucifer suddenly connects their vision and Sam sees himself, bent over and being fucked royally. It makes Sam spill over, loud moans and gasps coming out with every pump of his penis. Lucifer’s own sticky liquid fills Sam, warming him up from the very core. The hunter lets out a couple shaky breathes, moving his elbow so that he’s resting slightly above the covers. He turns his head, which is slightly sweat soaked, his hair getting a little in his eyes as he looks back towards his lover. Lucifer himself looks breathtaking, leaning above Sam, his breathing heavy with blood spread across the left side of his chest, the teeth marks still covering his collarbone. “Sorry about that.” Sam finally breathes, his eyes on the blood.

Lucifer makes a confused face, catching his own breath as well before looking down at Sam’s line of sight. “Oh.” He sighs out, “Yes, well, I do prefer some souvenir marks.” He reaches up to the cut and touches it, the wound doesn’t heal and the blood doesn’t leave, he just looks at his own crimson fingertips. “So would you do it more often?”  He hums, grinning down at Sam, his voice wasn’t nervous but teasing, like he knew Sam wouldn’t say no. And Sam didn’t.

“Any places _not_ to bite?” Sam asks, because maybe he would bite _there_ just to spite the cocky asshole. Even though even his satirical smirks were starting to charm Sam.

Lucifer laughs, leaning back a little to just let out before leaning back in and kissing Sam passionately, he had slid out of Sam sometime during the movements, what with the slickness of his own cum and the fact Sam now turns back onto his back so he’s staring up at Lucifer. The blood had stopped flowing a little while ago but it still had it’s mark and Sam can’t help but be attracted to it. He could almost lick his lips but that was weird… right?

Lucifer seems to understand what wasn’t going on and takes his blood covered fingers and teases Sam’s lips until the hunter lets them fall into his mouth, sucking off the blood. He feels a little rush, something he hadn’t noticed before because he was already caught in a rush. Lucifer watches with great fascination and Sam’s own pride grows because _he_ was the one and only center of Lucifer’s world right now. There was no wars or demons or brothers, just them. “My blood will help you get stronger.” Lucifer hums, smearing a little excess over Sam’s lips with his thumb, his eyes sparkling. “More powerful than you can ever imagine.” He takes another pause as Sam rolls the King’s finger around in his mouth, sucking it down to around knuckle as their eyes stay on each other’s faces. “Demon blood works as well, but I’d prefer you to use mine.” Lucifer now raises a finger towards his chest and cuts right above one of his nipples, fresh blood flowing together before sliding down his peck. Sam doesn’t have to told twice and he pulls the King’s chest down, licking the blood off hungrly.

Sam’s not particularly happy about how their bodies are positioned right now, finding it too uncomfortable, so he flips them. He’s now on top and with his legs wrapped around Lucifer he leans down and starts to go to town.

Sam doesn’t know when he stops, he doesn’t remember how much he has had, or biting Lucifer on the other pectoral but… he didn’t really give a shit, he was on another level of existence. He felt godly, fearsome and powerful. He turns, bloody mouthed to Lucifer who looks devastatingly ravenous underneath Sam’s thighs. Sam rubs his nose up Luc’s chest, smelling the blood and sex and the general smell that was Lucifer. He nuzzles his nose into the indent between his ear and jaw, still acting soft. It’s not until their mouths are centimeters apart that Sam makes a grab for his jaw, holding his head there as he crashes down on his mouth. It’s not enough. Why isn’t it enough? Sam’s free hand roams through Lucifer’s hair, messing it up beyond compare. Still not enough. Sam growls something akin to that of a dragon’s warning and lets go of Lucifer’s jaw, running his hands hungrily over his chest to his member, which was getting hard once again.

Sam’s not a dirty talker, he’s _rough_ (he’s always been), but he doesn’t exactly _say_ anything, except for now. “Is that from me?” He smirks down at Lucifer and he can _see_ as the King’s member twitches in excitement. Sam’s heartbeat picks up and he moves his mouth down into the sandy blond curls around the awakening member.

With a hollow mouth Sam runs his lips over the veins, feeling the very pulse as blood returns. He uses his hand to help along the process, pumping the lower half and occasionally caressing the King’s hung balls. They weren’t abnormally big, but they weren’t average and Sam _loved_ the way they hit his skin as the Lucifer moved in and out of his body. So of _course_ Sam gave them a little attention, even lifting up Lucifer’s dick to gently kiss them, which sent pleasure rocketing through both of them. Especially once Sam placed the King in his mouth.

Sam was hungry for any matter of sinful things, sort of feeling like this was his last night on Earth kinda deal. Sam had never been with a man before so he had never _given_ a blow job before but he _has_ received them before. He knows what the mouth can do and it helps when the pleasure hitting your partner’s body is relayed right to your own nervous system. Sam rolls his tongue along the shaft, his eyes peeking up at Luc through his lashes. Sam sees the look, the pure want and need and he pushes more of the rock hard skin into his mouth, seeing the elation on Lucifer’s face. Sam sucked, bringing the member into his mouth as far as he can before pulling back slightly and picking up a rhythm. Once he does however… Lucifer starts to _go_. He grabs onto Sam’s scalp, carding his fingers through his hair and pulling on occasion. The other hand goes to the sheets, which he bunches up in his fist as he rocks their bodies slightly.

The first thing Sam noticed about the words Lucifer was muttering, was it wasn’t English and he’s quite sure it’s that dragon language he had heard about, one of the most ancient tongues on the planet _to date_ . It’s beautiful even if it comes out in expletives and mumbles. Sam sucks for those moans, he rolls his tongue for them. He allows his breathing to be stagnant just to _feel_ the tensing in his very own king. He doesn’t stop like Lucifer had before, no instead he continues, his hands reaching up to gently pull and fondle at the stressed testicles. It doesn’t take long for warm liquid to shoot into Sam’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. There’s some good things about being a Hunter however, like a strong gag reflex, even if it usually pertains to smell, Sam’s still was able to swallow the liquid. He pulls his mouth off with a obnoxious pop, which makes Lucifer’s dick twitch unintentionally. The ruined King lays out in front of Sam rather spent, his breathing off as he looks at Sam’s weeping penis.  He frowns, letting out a long sigh. “What are we gonna do about that?” He asks and Sam’s eyes go automatically towards Lucifer’s out-of-view ass, but the dragon get’s the picture.

Lucifer’s prideful, he’s sinful, and rather greedy but with Sam? Well, his greed is Sam’s wealth and he raises his hips, revealing himself to the still hungry hunter. It was fair enough to say that Sam was a sneeze away from cumming and he doesn’t even waste the time with lining them up, instead sliding his hard member between Lucifer’s clenched cheeks. Sam automatically starts moving his hips, unable to stop the _need_. Maybe Lucifer had moved his hips in this way just to make it difficult, Sam wasn’t sure but he didn’t exactly care…. With the slickness of his precum and Lucifer’s skin he was on cloud 9 in under a minute, warm liquid filling up the gaps and oozing out of folded skin.

Both men breathed hard as Sam fell besides Lucifer, their chests rising and falling with the exertion. It’s time for Sam to laugh and he really doesn’t know why he is, nothing in his life was funny unless you take dark humor into consideration. The King of Seven Gates turns his head, crystaline blue striking in this red room. “You could be a king here, Sam. Forever.” Lucifer breathes, his eyes permanently locked onto Sam’s. He doesn’t expect an answer and Sam wasn’t going to give him one, he simply stares back at Luc, his eyes soft but doubtful. Not doubtful in Lucifer’s will, or his own, but the circumstances of the world. Once his breath has calmed Sam finally leans forward, placing a soft kiss on his lover’s lips, staying close to remove any separation they had between them.

He stays there for quite some time, neither of them moving until their chests rise and fall normally. “Let’s do that again.” Sam breathes out, his lips sticking ever so slightly to Lucifer’s as he speaks. If this was his _last night_ to experience Lucifer for however long, he would at least get the most of it… even if he wasn’t exactly ready to tell Lucifer is own impure wishes.

Lucifer seems to have no problem with that and kisses Sam deeply his hands running down the hunter’s thighs. “Anything.”

 

* * *

 

Dean had been ~~pretty~~ really drunk that night and in his search for every comfort he found himself sleeping in Castiel’s arms, not that he knew that until he wakes up. The good thing about this morning was he woke up naturally, unable to fall back into sleep. The bad thing? He was hungover and therefore so was Castiel. Thankfully Dean had a higher tolerance for the day-after pain so he simply turns over and grunts into whatever substance is in front of him. Which, doesn’t help since he has one hell of a case of cotton mouth. Dean’s chagrin for the day causes Castiel to wake soon after, his arms pulling Dean closer to his chest (which is what Dean had grunted into). “Must you?” Castiel grunts, his brow furrowing, now moving onto the topic of the hangover that just started to really creep up on him. “Why must you drink?” He grunts again, removing one arm from around Dean to place against his own forehead.

“It’s a lot more fun when you’re human Cas.” Dean promises but he’s not too sure about it right that moment.

“I do not see the fun in this.” He reaches forward with two fingers and gently places them on Dean’s forehead, dissipating the symptoms. He didn’t move the pain over to his own body like most of the time, he just simply got rid of it. When Dean brought forth a curiosity and concern towards the magical healing Castiel lays back in the bed comfortably to explain it. Dean was pretty sure the sun wasn’t up yet but it was morning, even if the curtains were drawn; call it hunter intuition. “With the power stored in the necklace back in my system I am able to do more, it won’t weaken me.”

“Ah.” Dean says, his body now free of Castiel’s arms but oddly lonely… not that he wanted Cas to hold him or anything, phhh, nah he was just drunk last night and anyone’s arms were comfortable.

 

Eventually Dean stands up, heading towards the windows to pull the fabric back, revealing the red morning sky. He frowns at the deep red orb that’s forming at the horizon. “It really is a red morning every morning isn’t it?”

Castiel leans his head far back enough to see the sky and nods, his neck revealed and his adam’s apple out for all the world to see.

Dean would never admit how fascinated he was by the fluidity of Castiel's body. Never had he seen such grace in not only a human body but that of a blue dragon. “Yes, a day for every soul doomed.” He says cooly, blue eyes narrowing before he actually sits up and rubs his head. Tearing his eyes away, Dean heads towards the where he hid the sword, grabbing it before going over towards the dresser, switching his clothing back to his hunter garb. Dean easily hides the sword in his hunter’s sleeve, using the fabric to keep it there. When he's ready and turned around Castiel is standing by the table, watching Dean with an expression the hunter can't exactly place. He clears his throat, which snaps Cas out of it enough for him to look Dean in the eye. Dean walks closer and nods his head towards the door. “Shall we?”

Castiel, who must have missed Dean grabbing the sword nods solemnly. “Yes.” His words were strong but he seemed unsure for some reason, and it set Dean on edge as well, so much so that he brings it up.

“You okay Cas?” He asks, his own brow furrowed as he walks towards his dragon, as if he could see some physical signs of injuring even though he would be able to feel them if they were there.

Castiel nods, “Yes I am physically fine.” The smaller answers, basically hoping that was good enough. It wasn’t.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asks, more concerned as he stares into Castiel’s eyes. There was only a couple inches between the two so eye contact was easy, so easy it had become their thing if that makes any sense.

“I feel that this was a change.” Castiel kind of motions everywhere, to their surrounds, themselves. “And when we go back things will be different. I am worried about the outcome.”

Yes, they were in enemy territory right now, but Dean felt rather secure, especially with Lilith and Lucifer keeping their distance. Everyone was alive and that was the simple concern here but back home… Monsters actually attacked, politics mattered, family was there to judge. Dean suddenly understood, this was a sort of vacation, as fucked up as that was, they hadn’t had to work a case, or kill a thing. Both the hunter and dragon had some of the best sleep in a while here, in that little alcove in the floor. Dean sighs and reaches forward, placing both hands on Castiel’s shoulders so they have the physical touch as well as the eye contact. “Look,” Dean starts, his forehead covered in wrinkles due to his sincerity. “Whatever happens, we’re” Dean moves one of his hands between himself and Castiel, “okay. You don’t have to worry about that.” The hunter can feel Castiel understanding the words but when he doesn’t say anything Dean sighs with a little bit more agitation, bringing the smaller form into his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

This was totally normal, he hugged Sam and Jo and his mom, he could totally hug his dragon, they were basically one anyway so what did it matter? He doesn’t let go right away however, no he squeezes Cas because he wants Cas to understand he wasn’t ever going to leave him anywhere. He was never going to let people dictate what their relationship was like. Dean wanted Cas to know that no matter what monster they faced he would ensure they’d both walk out of it alive. Castiel’s piano hands slowly come up to Dean’s back, pressing his warm palms against the fabric, his head curling against Dean’s chest a little. “Thank you.”

Dean presses his cheek into his companion’s soft dark hair, nodding a little. “Not a problem.” Now it was time to pull away and he does so, even if his body screams for the comfort automatically after the separation. To combat the silent screaming of his body, Dean walks towards the door, opening it up to reveal a busy hallway. Apparently these doors were rather thick, because Dean didn’t hear the morning hustle. “Damn.” He comments to himself and vicariously Castiel.

Castiel hums a little and steps out farther than Dean, pausing for a moment before heading towards the dining hall. “It’s breakfast time.” Castiel answers to Dean’s quiet curiosity.

It’s Dean’s turn to simply nod as they walk down the busy halls. The doors are open to the dining hall and Dean can see both Lucifer and Sam sitting there, eating and talking. He also notices that the moving servants seem to be congregating in one of the corners of the room, like ants around a food source.

Lucifer and Sam register Castiel and Dean, Sam waving and Lucifer nodding his head but they don’t actually talk until they're within regular talking distance. “Good morning.” Lucifer pipes up in a sing song voice. Both entering parties roll their eyes but Dean is the one to speak, “Good morning.” He looks at his brother as he goes right over and sits next to him, Castiel going to the other side for balance. “How’d you sleep Sam?”

Castiel’s facing towards Dean, who’s back is towards the ant like demons, so once the hunter looks from his brother  he turns to look at the rather noisy demons. It’s a good thing he does look away because Sam flusters at the question. He takes a quick sip of his glass of whatever and responds in a much calmer matter. “Great.”

Dean’s eyes are glued to the demons now, because he finally can see what they’re doing. The demons coming and going  bringing supplies and while it wasn’t that much _stuff_ they were also working on some leather things. The objects in question were rather large and one looked rather like a saddle and…. Dean suddenly realises what it is. “Is that for Cas?” The actual saddle wasn’t huge but there seemed to some rather large straps.

Lucifer nods to Dean’s question but since the hunter isn’t looking he voices his response. “Yes, it’s a travel saddle.” It wasn’t made out of hardened leather but instead folds easier but has some good cushioning.

Dean doesn’t question if the saddle will fit Castiel, he doesn’t need some snarky answer. He nods and turns back towards the table and the breakfast foods in front of him. “Alright.”

It seems like everyone is hesitant to talk and instead focuses on downing as much food as they possibly can, well all but Lucifer, who seems to be avoiding food. If Dean cared for the King maybe he’d be concerned because he was an older dragon than Castiel and probably needed more food. But Dean didn’t give a shit about the King so he didn’t ask.

Something popped into Dean’s head now and he looks over at the King, whose attention was already on Dean. “There’s this ah, bar down a ways that way.” Dean points towards the west in vague memory, “A lady named Casey works there…” Lucifer’s nodding as he knows the place but says nothing yet, waiting until Dean is done. It actually makes Dean a little more uncomfortable but he just fucking goes for it. “Well I stopped there last night and didn’t have any coin and she helped me out…. Figured since you’re the King and all that, that you’d be able to help her out.”

Both Sam and Castiel seem a little surprised by this but stayed silent, watching Lucifer. The King is smiling, “Ah so some demons do get under your skin Dean, good to know.” Lucifer teases, a glint in his eye. He raises a hand, “If she can make a hunter happy I should give her a raise.” He motions for one of the servants to come over and one does, leaning down for Lucifer to whisper in his ear. The servant nods twice and then scurries off.

Eventually everyone is done and once that happens Lucifer and Castiel both rise, leading both the Winchesters to stand as well. The dragons head towards the buzzing demons who had split into groups, working on different pieces. They had finished whatever they were doing before but acted like they were still busy, just to keep the King happy.

Castiel holds out a hand for the saddle and a rather nervous demon holds the leather product towards the foreign dragon. The blue eyed man takes it quickly, avoiding skin contact as he holds the work up close to inspect the sizing and durability. For the sizing they were in luck, as the leather straps had holes to make the saddle looser or tighter. Lucifer speaks up, heading to another group, which is holding a saddle with a much different leather strap set up. It sort of looked like leg straps, one to go around Castiel’s belly and another that would attach to the other saddle.

Castiel nods to the object and looks over at Sam, “This is for you, if I need to carry both of you.” He explains, his eyes landing on Dean. Since Lucifer was bringing them to the border there was no need for Castiel to turn into his dragon form, but these would be useful if they did end up traveling, especially when they had to come back. Dean didn’t like thinking about that so he instead paid attention to the demons, especially since two from another group were heading directly for Dean and Sam. Dean had the automatic reaction to show his weapon but Castiel stopped his hand before it even twitched. He now noticed the goggles in both of the demons’ hands, one for each Winchester. There was a female with longer blond hair, average but not ugly. The male was taller, lankier with blond hair as well, though he’s seemed unnatural, like he somehow made it that color. Neither Winchester asks however, as the female places the goggles on Dean’s head and fits them, which is what the male does for Sam as well.

“You don’t have to wear them now.” Lucifer speaks up, talking for the terrified demons. “They’re just fitting them.”

“We could do that too, you know.” Dean says, which makes the female demon’s hands pause and terror to flick over her face.

“Continue Cayley.” Lucifer orders and the female finishes her work with Dean. It only takes her a couple of seconds and once her hands are done dancing near Dean’s eyes she steps back, leaving the goggles on Dean’s face for him to test them out. They’re completely translucent but when Dean faces any sort of sun rays they darken. Maybe Sam had noticed the same thing because Lucifer once again speaks up. “There’s a simple charm on those that blocks the sun from damaging your eyes.”

Castiel, who was still investigating the staddles looks over to the glasses on Dean’s face, his eyes squinting a little before he nods in a ‘they’re okay’ sort of way. Dean relaxes and pushes the goggles down around his neck while Sam just pushes them back on his head. Dean snorts at the mane-like reaction Sam’s hair has to the straps of the goggles.

“What?” Sam asks, looking concerned and automatically going up to touch his head. His face goes from it’s previous concern to complete bitchface in seconds.

It makes Dean laugh loudly, grinning like an idiot. “You look ridiculous.” Dean isn’t the only one laughing and while Castiel doesn’t really understand the joke, Lucifer does and lets out a little laugh as well. For the first time Dean actually appreciates the King, just for a split second, because the demons had been too afraid to give a reaction.

Sam just flusters and yanks the goggles off of his head, “You guys suck.” Both Dean and Lucifer turn to look at each other for a second before turning back to Sam and grinning like pranksters.

After that, a couple demons come over with the supply bags, they’re nondescript and look very much like the ones hunter’s used, but with less fabric attached. The servants now take the new objects and places them on top, closing the bags once they’re full and carrying them silently.

It was now that it really hits, that they’re leaving and going back home, with barely any strings attached and no broken bones. Dean isn’t the only one thinking this, everyone seems to as their stances change a little and they start to mentally get ready.

“Ready everyone?” Lucifer asks, breaking the verbal silence. He gets his response in nods and so the troop heads out. The servants leave the room last, following Lucifer and the trail of three. They head into the large entrance way before Lucifer turns around and looks at the travelers, a glint in his eye that makes Dean a little nervous. The servants now hand over the bags to the traveling three, helping them place the sacks on their backs. Once the bags are secured the demons bow out, leaving the group by themselves. “I hope you went to the bathroom.” Lucifer teases and just when Dean goes to ask him “what the hell?” they aren’t in the castle anymore.

The only way Dean could ever explain the feeling is to liken it to going through the eye of a needle. Both the humans do need a moment to catch up, their organs feeling displaced.

“You are physically fine.” Castiel comments to Dean in reassurance. The sun is beating down on them but Dean can see the distinct greenery of Potesta directly in front of him. Lucifer is still here however, standing directly in the way to freedom. Panic sets a little into Dean’s bones but Castiel sends calming vibes. _“Wait it out.”_ The dragon reminds Dean softly, it’s not nagging or chastising but simply a reminder to hold.

“Well,” Lucifer says, now stepping to the side, the one closer to Sam of course, “I guess this is where you walk the line.” He seems pretty proud of himself for the comment but Dean doesn’t really get it, but he has some vague memory of the phrase.

Dean and Castiel nod in sync and Dean takes a step towards home, looking over to see Lucifer and Sam staring at each other like they’re talking in their space, which, they probably were. “Till we meet again.” Lucifer hums, but Dean can see the strain behind his body so the eldest hunter stays quiet, no matter how uncomfortable it was to watch. Lucifer now reaches down to take Sam’s hand, kissing the back of it before letting it gently drop and stepping away. He looks towards Castiel now and the way they’re looking at each other makes Dean aware the two dragons are talking. It’s kind of annoying and Dean huffs out in agitation, he had given Lucifer his time. It was time to go now.

Castiel senses Dean’s tension and apparently hurries up the conversation because he looks towards Dean a couple seconds later, giving him a mental nod before turning back to his elder brother. “Goodbye Lucifer.”

“Keep in touch Cassie.” Lucifer shoots easily, giving Castiel a wide smile. Cas just rolls his eyes and Lucifer’s own eyes land upon Sam. With one more look towards Sam, Lucifer disappears again, just like that.

Suddenly the group of three were once again by themselves and things seem to be back to normal for a quick second, like Dean and Cas had caught Sam just before he had hit the road. That wasn’t what happened however and Dean stuffs down the thought with taking one step in front of the other. “Come on troops!” Dean jokes, giving them a smile that he wasn’t exactly feeling at this moment but could play off.

 

The journey was actually quite quiet, Sam seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a very long time and Castiel as well. It hurt a little more with Cas just because whatever he was focusing on _wasn’t in_ Dean’s reach so he felt quite shut out. Dean still doesn’t say anything to the two since they were so focused in their own thoughts.

Dean does finally speak up once they reach the treeline of Potesta, the morning star had disappeared by now and it makes Dean wonder, “Can you still talk to Lucifer?” Dean watches his brother’s face as it screws up.

“No.” Is all Sam says, without a single trace of an emotion for Dean to link it to. It’s not like Sam but he figured he was just a little butt hurt about leaving his dragon.

“Well don’t worry, I bet his kingly attitude is all bent out of shape too.” Dean says teasingly, which gets him little reaction from either companion. _“Tough crowd.”_ Dean comments to Castiel because if he said that outloud he’d really be starting shit.

Castiel’s eyes flicker over to Dean’s as they pass through the less dense trees towards their previous stash spot. _“Dean,”_ He says in that way that just makes Dean want to stop and stare, he doesn’t though, because there are tree branches by his feet and falling would not be cool. _“What we’re doing right now? He can’t do, not without extreme pain. He needs time to adjust.”_

Dean didn’t like the idea of how not having Lucifer there was a bad thing for his brother because…well, that’s not how it worked. Sammy was a good kid, he didn’t need that crackpot King whispering in his ear all the time. That had to be bad.

They finally reach the grove Castiel had landed in before and Dean easily searches out the bag. Once uncovering it the boys take a break, having a snack from their packed bags. Apparently Lucifer knew Dean’s love for an afternoon pick me up as he finds a flask filled with an amber liquid. Dean doesn’t make a comment about it but he is pretty happy about the fact.

Once the travelers were rested enough they lifted their bags onto their backs once again. Dean grabs the last bag and throws it onto his shoulder along with the bag the demons had given him. He did have a smaller bag than Sam and Castiel, so he didn’t feel over encumbered.  

 

Without horses or Castiel flying, it took them a lot longer to get to Prill than other times. It took them so long that when they finally did see the town lights the sun was setting. Ironically it was red and for some reason the old saying rang a little more hollow for Dean.

They don’t go into the inn right away but instead stop at the stables where Impala is waiting. “Oh Baby.” Dean coos, dropping the bags unceremoniously before greeting her with gentle and loving pets. Impala automatically raises her head a little and places it against Dean’s head, which her skull was huge so it’s rather a sight to see. Once she is comfortable enough Dean envelopes her in his arms and he lets out a little sound in concern. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that Baby.” He apologies, pulling away at the memory of her injuries.

The stable body must have cleaned her something fierce because there wasn’t a single speck of blood on her. She did have a little patch of cloth on her left flank from a claw wound but... “Once we leave town I will fix her. If I was to fix her now there would be questions. People might even think she was swapped out.” Castiel speaks quietly to ensure no one hears him.

Dean, who is still petting Impala now looks towards Castiel, “Awh come on, how could you replace this?” He asks, smoothing her hair down with his hand. Impala’s golden eyes look towards Dean and she butts her head a little against his. He smiles and plants a kiss in the middle of her face before pulling away and looking at Sam and Cas. “So, what’s the game plan?” They _had_ to talk about it sometime.  

Sam seems to have a suggestion, “Well we should probably stop for the day, and check in on the sheriff just to make sure nothing bad has happened. Dean and Castiel accept this idea and maybe that’s why Sam now tacks on a little more, “Lucifer told me that Sanford should be here around the same time we get here so I want to go looking for him.”

Dean looks around the stable, “Wouldn’t he be in _here_ if he was here?” Dean asks, doubting Lucifer’s word.

Sam gives his brother a bitchface, “No Dean, he doesn’t want to cause a confrontation and get Stanford hurt in the process. He’d be somewhere unnoticeable.”

Dean raises his hands up, “Oh great!” He lowers his voice automatically, angrily whispering so any nearby villagers wouldn’t hear. “So some demon can kidnap you and bring you right back!” Both Castiel and Sam roll their eyes and Dean’s more astounded that _Cas_ hadn’t backed him up on this one.

“Dean, we would just go back and get Sam again, once you are accepted through the storm it takes much more effort to call it back on you.” He sounds a little done and well, it was a lot more ‘on foot’ than they had expected. At least they didn’t have to walk the desert. “I am confident that Sam will be fine.”

Dean drops his shoulders and looks over at Castiel, _“Are you just trying to be a dick?”_

Castiel’s face grows through many motions, first grumpy confusion to shock after realizing Dean’s attitude problem to a more secure annoyance. “No, that’s your job.” Castiel swings around and starts towards the stable exit. “I’ll get the rooms.”  
Sam nods, heading towards the other exit of the stable, “I’m gonna try and find Stanford.” Sam turns around to look Dean once more in the eyes as he calls over to him, “You should stop by the Sheriff's!” And before Dean even really realizes it, he was alone with Impala.

“Shit.” He grunts, automatically reaching out to touch Impala for comfort. She’s warm and moves in closer, getting annoyed by the walling separating them. “At least you love me right?” He asks, and Impala nuzzles her head into him, slightly knocking him around with her love. It makes Dean laugh and he relaxes a little bit. “I'm glad you’re good girl.” He hums into the warm slicked black fur under his face. “So glad.” Dean didn’t even care about the tongue lashing he’d get from his father if he knew, no, Dean cared because she had become a _part_ of him a long time ago. If she was to go… no it wasn’t her time. He kisses her on the neck once more and pats the spot on her head before retracting his hand. “We’re gonna go tomorrow Baby. Okay? But we still have to get Stanford and some sleep.” She whinnies, like she already knew. Dean smiles, “Alright, try to get some sleep too, and don’t forget to drink water!” He doesn’t give a damn as he pases the stable boy and the young adult gives him a weird look. He can fuck off, that’s his baby in there. “Take care of her.” He adds on, his voice returning to its normal masculine tone.

The boy nods, “Have been sir.” Hunters often had a certain… authority to them and Dean was one of them.

Dean stops his pace now to look at the boy, who looks _more_ intimidated since he’s stopped. “You dressed her wounds?” Okay, maybe Dean was trying to sound a little scary, it was kinda fun to toy innocently like that.

“Yes, Hunter sir!” The stable boy’s prepubescent voice hits an octave and Dean can’t help but smile, reaching into his pants pocket to pull out a couple loose coins. He dropped them in the kids hand, “I know my partner said he paid you already but, you did a good job.”

The kid is a little shellshocked from the whole rollercoaster of events and just nods a little dumbly. “The guy with the like black hair right?” _It’s actually brown_ but Dean doesn’t correct him instead simply nodding. In the stable light it probably _did_ look black.

“Yeah,” Dean wants to get off the topic of Cas because he’s not exactly sure how _that_ happened… so he starts walking away again, “But seriously, thank you. Keep it up!”   
The kid seems a lot more relaxed now with some jinglies in his pocket and nods, “Yes sir!” Before turning around and heading into the stable.

 

They had been in Prill last so it wasn’t hard for Dean to find the Sheriff’s office. Dean knew that, much like Hunters, sheriffs located close to the border barely slept. Dean enters the building with zero trouble and goes straight for the Sheriff’s office. The door is slightly ajar so Dean only knocks twice before walking right in. Luckily for him the Sheriff replied with a “come in” just as he entered.

“Oh,” the darker woman comments, automatically standing up, “It’s you.” She walks over to a table and motions for him to come with her, “I got a letter this morning that I’m supposed to give you if you were to show up again.” She opens a drawer with a key and takes out a very familiar envelope. Most smaller realms of Potesta use different parchments so you can tell who sent it right away and Dean knows this off brown light the back of his hand.   

He himself had sent many a letter between the folds and he reaches forward for it, flipping it over to see ‘Dean’ written in his mother’s handwriting. His heart drops; he was in so much shit.

 


	9. Two stars, One Constellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as spring rolls around Dean and Sam finally return to Lawrence this time with Castiel. Dean's worried that neither of his parents will like Castiel, or that they'll discover their bond. Only time will tell if the retired Hunters realize what the boys have gotten into... 
> 
> Title comes from: One Minute More by Capital Cities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys, I feel horrible that I haven't been updating this. My life has... been complicated, a lot of the delay is due to my own character traits and the like. But I'm trying to change that with this new year. So fuck you Trump! Let's bring in the new year with gay! And don't worry guys, even if there's delays this fanfiction will not be left incomplete! I will make sure there's new chapters even if it takes me a couple months!

Once Sam was free from Dean and Castiel he starts to search the town for his missing horse. He had neglected to mention that Lucifer had told the tall hunter that a demon was currently taking care of the steed. Sam luckily doesn’t have to look that far, as he was unreasonably attracted to the west end gate. 

“I’m here to drop off a  _ Hunter’s  _ horse! You don’t need to test me!” A feminine voice says with some annoyance. Sam can’t see whomever it is as the gate doors are closed. 

“It doesn’t matter yo- Oh, here’s the Hunter.” The guard who was chastising the woman says, from the top of the gate. 

“Does she have a horse?” Sam asks to the guard, to which the soldier nods.

“Yes sir!” 

Sam wants to make a face in annoyance but he just nods, in his normal unassuming nature, “Let her in.” 

“Thank you!” The woman from the other side calls. Sam doesn’t have to wait too long before finding out who it is. It’s not Meg, he could tell that from the voice, no, instead there was a much shorter woman with her dark brown hair cascading down her back. She was dressed in regular traveling clothing, and she crosses into the town with Stanford, who picks up speed at seeing Sam. 

The female drops the reign and watches as the horse trots up to his owner. “Hey buddy.” Sam greets, petting his steed and picking up the reigns. The female approaches Sam now, “Luc wants me to tell you some private things.” She says, her hand on her hip. Sam gets what she’s going at and looks up at the guard who is still watching them, “I’ll escort her out when she leaves.” Sam promises the guards, with a raised hand before he turns his attention back onto Sanford.

He’s in perfect condition, not a scratch, as good as when they started out on their journey. The guards agree and Sam wishes them a good night before disappearing with the demon and horse into the human town. 

As soon as they’re out of earshot the female speaks up, “Well now that that’s done,” She offers Sam a smile, “My name's Ruby.” She doesn’t offer him a hand but continues to walk with him. “And of course I know you’re Sam.” She says with an emphasis on his name. 

Sam sighs, “So what did you have to tell me?” 

Ruby makes a face, “Not private enough.” 

Sam exhales yet again, “Fine, let’s get Stanford setup and then we’ll go somewhere.” 

Ruby smiles, looking very devious with her darker eyes and hair, “Lead the way Boy-King.” 

 

* * *

 

Dean heads blindly back to the inn, stopping in at the stable to pick up the bags he left before heading in. He stops at the inn keeper’s desk, the innkeeper knows who Dean is from the last time and points towards the stairs, “Third door on the right.” He answers before looking down at whatever he was reading. Dean didn’t really give a shit and heads up the stairs, he’s still panicking but at least no one  _ died _ . He heads to the door and opens it automatically, somehow knowing Cas hadn’t locked it. 

Castiel himself is sitting at a small table, writing in the little book of his. As soon as Castiel’s body picks up on Dean’s stress he rises, heading right over to the Hunter. They hadn’t talked since the stables, both ignoring the other for the time being. Well, up until now.

Suddenly Castiel is all around Dean, comforting him and even his body is there. It seems like Dean had just blinked and he was  _ there. _ Dean didn’t complain however and reaches into his jacket pocket for the letter. “My mom wants us to go ‘directly home’.” It doesn’t sound like a big deal but it was. She didn’t really say  _ anything _ in the letter and she always said something… unless Dean was in trouble and  **that’s** what scared him.

“This is a bad thing?” Castiel asks out loud, confusion on his face as he gently takes the letter and opens it. The actual letter is simple white paper, it didn’t need the fancy family crest or anything, but it  _ did _ smell like his mother. “ Does your mother like roses?” Castiel asks, delicately opening the letter to now read it. 

“Yeah, she likes tulips too.” Dean comments off-handedly as his partner reads, his face pretty devoid of any worry or concern.

“Your mother has beautiful handwriting.” He notes, “The way she writes your name is breathtaking.” For some reason that brings butterflies to Dean’s stomach and he doesn’t exactly know why. Oh yeah, because  _ he’s worried  _ about Castiel and his mother meeting. They’d probably get along fine, as Mary also called Dean out on his shit but in a much nicer fashion. Castiel now folds the letter gently and places it back in the envelope before handing it back to Dean. “It is short and she will most definitely ask us where we have been but… I do think it is unwise to  _ not _ see her.” 

It’s only because hearing Cas say ‘we’ brought it to Dean’s attention but… the dragon could stay away. As soon as he thinks it he feels dirty and he blesses every star in the sky that Castiel didn’t hear it as well. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Dean responds, instantly calming down due to his own self disgust.

Castiel’s eyes are locked onto Dean’s face, “You’re still bothered.” He states and he peers directly into Dean’s eyes, making the hunter rather uncomfortable. “What’s wrong?” 

“Cas, come on, personal space.” Right now Dean did mind about breathing room and the dragon has little problem with taking a step back.

“My apologies.” he comments, worry still furrowing his brow. He doesn’t actually say anything else but watches Dean with pure concern in his eyes. 

It's those words that make Dean think however, and he sighs, “Nah, you don’t have to be sorry Cas.” He finally states and the hunter shifts on his feet a bit, a little uncomfortable. “Look, I don’t think you should be telling me how to act with my brother…” He starts but Castiel’s face remains attentive. “But thank you for making me realize if I’m being an ass or not.” 

Castiel nods to this, “We’re stuck with each other Dean, no matter what we do, so we might as well grow together.” For some reason those words really hit Dean, Cas  _ wasn’t _ bad to learn with, he had Dean’s same loyalty but had a higher tolerance for anger. It -wouldn’t- couldn't be that bad. 

Maybe they would have shared more words if they had stayed alone but now Sam enters.

“I got Stanford back.” He grins, entering the lodging and picking up on the current vibe of the room. He blinks, “Did I miss something?” Dean nods and hands the letter to Sam, who’s eyes bulge out of his head when he sees the paper. “Dad?” He asks and both Dean and Castiel shake their heads. Sam opens the letter and quickly reads it, his brow covered in wrinkles until he finishes. “Well,” He looks up at Dean and back to the letter, “Shit.” 

Sam  _ understood _ Dean’s fear. Both Winchester boys knew it was impossible to hide things from their parents, what with both of them being amazing Hunters as well. And honestly, Dean didn’t know what was worse, him having to bring Castiel or Sam who was  _ attached _ to the  _ King  _ of Seven Gates. Sam  _ would  _ be the more fucked. Especially if their father found out, after all, Sam was his favorite. 

“You found Stanford?” Castiel asks, his voice sounding relieved for Sam. The youngest Winchester grins towards Castiel and nods. 

“Yeah, he’s in perfect condition.” He's still smiling, “I was actually thinking of taking him on a short walk. I wanted to check up on you guys first though.” Cas nods to this and looks at Dean, who now speaks his own piece. 

“We should figure out what we’re gonna do.” Dean says, pointing to the letter that Sam is still holding. 

“Do we really have a choice? Mom’s gonna send guards to get us the moment she finds out we’re back.” Sam wasn’t wrong, that or she’d come looking for them and  _ that  _ was terrifying. 

“Yeah, I guess not.” The eldest responds, sighing and heading towards one of the beds, which he falls face first on, groaning into the pillow a little. “Fucckkkk.”

Sam smirks a little and looks at Castiel, “It’ll be fine we just have to be careful.” Sam was scared, don’t get him wrong, but it’d be easier since he couldn’t talk to Lucifer. Dean would have a harder time hiding it because it seemed like Castiel and Dean just  _ stared  _ at each other for long periods of time. At least with Sam and Lucifer they often were  _ doing _ things when they talked, not those two. 

“I’m gonna go on that walk.” He says easily, pointing towards the door. 

Dean nods into his pillow and Castiel does the same, looking Sam over carefully before reaching out for the letter, which Sam gives him. With letter in hand Cas starts over to the table and sits down, placing the letter carefully on the wooden surface. “Take care Sam.” 

“You too Cas.” Sam responds, exiting the room. The door closes and the room stays in silence for a little, with Dean just breathing into his pillow for a moment. 

_ “Dean, we should really talk about how we are going to go about your family.”  _ Castiel brings up in their minds. Dean nods into the pillow and he hears the chair scrape back and Castiel stepping over. Normally he couldn’t hear Castiel but the dragon was probably making it so he could, quiet fucker. Soon the bed dips down next to Dean and the warmth of Castiel’s body is pressed against the side of his abdomen. Castiel’s warmth was something Dean had grown attached too and it automatically comforts him, making the muscles in his body relax without the help of alcohol. 

“Well, you hid your dragon stuff from me, Sam and Jo. Can’t you just do that again?” Dean asks, his head in the pillow but he turns to look towards Cas to speak his words. 

Castiel nods, it’s sort of awkward having him right there, like it’d be better if he was in a position just as relaxed as Dean’s, but the hunter doesn’t comment on that. Instead, Castiel speaks up, “Yes, but is that what you want to do?” 

Dean blinks, “I thought you didn’t want to be part of Campbell’s dragon army?” 

Castiel’s lips go into a straight line for a second, “I don’t.” 

“But if we tell-” Dean starts but stops as Castiel shakes his head. 

“From what I have gathered from your relationship with your mother she doesn’t want you to be a hunter correct?” Dean nods and Castiel continues, “As she is the daughter of the King I think she is just as aware of the injustices that happen to dragons and their riders as I am. Are you sure she’d tell anyone?” Maybe she wouldn’t, but this was something Dean  _ didn’t  _ want to do. He’d rather lie to his mom then tell her he has a freaking dragon talking in his head. 

Castiel seems to understand this and straightens, “I will follow your lead.” Castiel promises, his eyes dead set on Dean’s own green orbs. 

Dean does relax with Castiel’s words but still, he feels like he needs to say something. “I bet my mom is going to like you.” Dean wasn’t joking, the more he thought about it the more he realized they’d probably be great. 

“What about your dad?” Castiel asks, which makes Dean frown. 

“I am not sure, I think he will but…” Dean shrugs, “He’s tough to read.” 

Castiel nods, looking away from Dean to look at the wall, as if he was remembering something. “I understand that predicament.” It’s all he needs to say and the conversation of fathers is dropped. 

They stay there in stillness for quite sometime, Dean fading into sleep with his traveling clothes still on. By the time that Dean closes his eyes Castiel gets up and even if Dean is half awake he can still note the shift in weight and absence of warmth. He feels his shoes being taken off but he doesn’t say anything coherent, but with Castiel’s relaxing vibes and the fact Dean was now more comfortable he doesn’t have to think about how  _ weird  _ that is. But… Castiel is his dragon right? If it was Cas, Dean would do the same. So maybe it wasn’t that freaky. Regardless, Dean fades into true sleep not long after his feet are free and the covers are raised to his shoulders. Cas was pretty awesome. 

 

* * *

 

Stanford was actually in the stables, not that Dean or Castiel knew that, after all, the horse  _ had  _ traveled over part of Nemeris. So Sam didn’t feel bad leaving the tired steed at the stables, after all, they had a long distance to travel tomorrow and the following days. 

At this very moment however Sam was with Ruby in one of the less protected parts of town. There weren’t really walls around Prill but they had sort of bottlenecked high traffic areas. This made for some forests to be a natural border. These dense trees towards the north are where Ruby and Sam go. Since Prill was particularly close to Seven Gates some of the more segregated houses had been vacated, even  _ if _ they were to the north and not the south. Ruby leads Sam right to one of them, refusing to tell Sam anything about what Lucifer had said until they were in “complete privacy”. Once they enter the house Ruby starts moving around, checking all the rooms and nooks of the house. 

“Can’t you just sense if there’s anyone around?” Sam asks, a little snarkily, his arms crossed. Ruby was still a demon, Lucifer’s current messanger or not. 

Ruby makes a sound in annoyance and peers around a corner to look at Sam, “I can’t sense if oe where hex bags are, gigantor.” Sam remembers Meg in that one second and he can’t help but want to ask Ruby questions.

“So... you know Meg?” He remarks, leaning against a dust covered wooden chair. 

Ruby had gone throughout the small house and now returns, looking rather confident it was safe. “Yes.” She responds with a smirk, “We run two sister cities together.” 

Sam suddenly remembers Meg saying something like that to him in their travels and he nods, “Interesting.” Is all he comments and Ruby rolls her eyes, pushing him off of the chair so she can turn it around for him to sit. She stands over him now, but it’s not even that much of a difference due to their standing height differences. 

“Yes, very.” She says with little agreement actually behind her words. She places a hand on her hip, “You ready to talk about your King or not?” 

Sam blinks, “ _ My  _ King?” Sam repeats and Ruby is already nodding sarcastically. 

“Good you’re catching on.” She states, shifting her body before she starts to speak again. “Well King Lucifer told me you and him are unable to talk while you’re over the border correct?” 

Sam nods, frowning a little as he pokes at their separation. It stings a little and Sam knows a migraine would follow if he continues so he ignores it, like he had done since they got to Prill. At least he knew Lucifer was alive, he could always  _ feel  _ him, even if it was by a single thread.

Ruby nods, squatting between Sam’s legs to look him in the face. “Sucks don’t it?” Sam nods again and the demon continues, her doe eyes soft and strangely sympathetic. “It sucks for Lucifer too.” Sam’s face twitches a little at the sting, yeah, he figured. “But Lucifer also knows a way to help to make it easier.” 

“What?” Sam is now listening because this is important. Ruby nods but pauses before she explains. “You're not gonna like it.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “Tell me and I'll be the judge of that.”

The female sighs, placing a hand on Sam's knee. “Lucifer… he is our father… our blood contains some of his power.” Demon blood, she means  _ demon _ blood. “Because we only have some of his power you will have to drink a lot to talk to him easily without pain but… any amount should help you.”

“You're right.” Sam starts, removing Ruby's hand from his body. “I don't like it.” He stands but Ruby blocks him from actually distancing himself. 

“Sam, come on.” Ruby sighs as if she could reason with him, which she tries to do. “If you try you can ask him about it yourself. He just didn't think of it at first.” 

Sam's lips thin, “Did he want you to tell me anything else?” He has stopped his attempt to get to the door and instead simply stares down at the demon. 

Ruby nods, raising her hand to hold up two fingers. She lowers one digit, “One thing I can tell you now, the other…” She lowers the last finger, smirking at Sam. “I can only tell you if you try.” 

Sam frowns, that  _ sounds _ like something Lucifer would do. He could almost feel the amusement across their thin connection and now Sam pushes towards Lucifer, trying to cross the line between them. It hurts, he's not going to lie, but Lucifer pushes just as hard towards Sam, lessening the strain. The more he focuses, the more pain he's in, regardless of Lucifer’s help. It's getting piercing but the hunter continues on. He's so concentrated on getting to Lucifer he almost completely misses what Ruby does. He  _ would _ have missed it if the female demon didn't shove her bleeding arm right to Sam’s face. She had cut herself, definitely bad enough for a human to worry but for a demon? It didn’t matter. 

Sam  _ should  _ be disgusted, he should push the demon bitch away but he doesn’t. Instead he smells something delicious, something that nearly makes the air taste like when Lucifer’s own blood was revealed. Sam grabs for her arm, placing the bleeding mess against his mouth and sucking down the warm  liquid. He hasn’t given up on contacting Lucifer and just when Sam’s starting to get really into drinking Ruby’s blood Lucifer’s voice breaks through.

_ “Hello Sam.”  _ Everything goes goosebumps as soon as Sam hears Lucifer’s voice and he pulls Ruby with him back to the bed, placing her down to continue his drinking. Lucifer’s sending  _ every  _ emotion he can to Sam, explaining the blood and the  _ need _ to keep in contact with Sam. Sam couldn’t agree more, and continues to suck the blood down. He is now getting huffy however, as Lucifer was pushing  _ every  _ emotion he felt into Sam, that means the longing as well. Sam  _ missed _ Lucifer, everything about him. Maybe they shouldn’t have had sex because having it all and then having  _ nothing _ is excruciating. 

Ruby however, now reaches over to Sam’s hair with her other hand, grabbing his head and forcing him to look her face. She’s breathing heavily and looks rather attentive to Sam’s current problem, her body rising to rub against Sam’s hardening penis. She uses the hand at Sam’s head to bring him closer, whispering in his ear, “Go for it Sammy.” She hums and chills go through Sam, but it’s because he can  _ feel  _ Lucifer. He’s so high his head is fuzzy and everything tingles and he remembers what it’s like to run his lips over Lucifer’s skin. It’s over Ruby’s in this physical world but in Sam’s mind? It’s just him and his King.

 

* * *

 

When Dean wakes the sun is rising, painting the sky all manners of pink and purple. It’s ridiculously nice to  _ not  _ have the day start out in a bloody red and Dean yawns, turning over to see his brother sleeping and Castiel gone. 

Dean knows right away that Castiel is fine and simply awake, it still kinda stings for him not to be there but…  _ “Good morning Dean.”  _ The dragon greets, sounding rather peaceful and therefore automatically relaxing the hunter’s body. Dean, who is resting in bed stares out the window, and because he’s internally curious Castiel answers his question without being prompted.  _ “I went out to meditate. If you wish I can come back and get some food.”  _

Dean nods into his pillow,  _ “That’d be great Cas.”  _   
He can feel as Castiel stands, changing his mindset to that of a goal. “ _ Alright, I will see you soon then.”  _

They chat through their connection until Castiel enters the inn room, waking up Sam. “Good morning.” He greets, this time outloud.

Sam yawns out a ‘good morning’ back to Castiel as he stretches, Dean greets Castiel as well but unlike his brother he rises from the bed and heads over to the table where Castiel placed their breakfast. 

“Awesome.” Dean praises as he opens the knapsack and is greeted by the smell of fresh cooked breakfast. He groans, yeah, the food was okay in Seven Gates but nothing compared to the food a  _ human  _ could make. “Good job Cas.” He mutters as he digs into a piece of bread. It’s still warm and Dean’s ready to cry. Not really, but this is some damn fine food.

Castiel smiles at Dean before looking over at Sam and beckoning him over. It’s in that moment, when Dean is digging in and  _ not _ paying attention that Castiel’s brow furrows at Sam. He doesn’t say anything but the youngest Winchester  _ knows.  _

Dean himself picks up on Castiel’s weird vibe and looks up, catching his brother and Castiel in an odd staring contest. Since Dean  _ knew _ Sam and Castiel couldn’t communicate it was rather odd to see. Dean clears his throat and the two men turn towards him.

Castiel understands before anyone else and moves to sit in the chair closest to Dean. “I assume we are traveling to Lawrence today.” 

Dean frowns and the food in his mouth suddenly doesn’t taste as good... that’s right. “Yeah.” He states simply, shoving the rest of the bread in his mouth before heading for the hard boiled eggs Castiel had also brought. 

He cracks the shell on the table, rolling it between his palm and the hard surface as Sam speaks, “ I figured we should just travel on horseback.” Dean guessed his brother was more willing to use their steads since it was easier to hide your dragon if they weren’t: there, or really connected. The eldest Winchester bites into the egg once the shell is completely removed and listens as Sam continues, “We’ll just stay there till mom is happy.” 

“Or you get into a fight with dad.” Dean comments off handedly, his mouth still full of food.

“Gross.” Sam comments, throwing a piece of bread at his brother as he eats. “But yeah, that too.” 

 

Soon enough the troop of three is done with their morning nutrition and ready for the day. Castiel was ready even before the boys were awake so while they packed the dragon went down to the stables to set the horses up. This was the first time in what felt like forever that the Winchester boys were alone and honestly, they didn’t know what words they wanted to share. Well, Dean didn’t, but Sam being the more attuned brother speaks, “Do you think mom’s gonna realize?” 

Dean was just stuffing his dirty clothing back into his bag when his brother speaks, making him pause to look up. He doesn’t know, but deep down, he knew the truth. He takes the shirt out and wraps it around his hand to ball it up before stuffing it more “neatly” into the bag. “Probably.” It was a terrifying thought. On one hand their mom could probably help them… but on the other… this was a big pile of shit the brothers had stepped into, Sam more than Dean. Mary loved her sons, and her sons loved her, but that didn’t mean these young souls couldn’t be afraid of the repercussions of their actions.

The green eyed hunter hears his brother breathe in deeply, and looks up to see as as he inflates his chest. “Alright.” 

Once the brother’s are done packing they head right to the stables where Cas has both horses already out and saddled. Dean whistles at Castiel’s efficiency and gives him some mental thanks as he heads over and greets Impala. “Good morning baby girl.” He hums, petting the side of her head lovingly. “Ready to hit the road?” She whinnies and Dean’s smile grows larger. “Awesome.” He gives her two more pets before moving to place his bags on her back. As Dean takes care of his own horse Sam takes care of Stanford, who looks great by the way, not a scratch on him. Guess Lucifer had told them to keep the horse in good condition, not that Dean was going to compliment the fucker. 

Dean jumps onto Impala’s back first and then helps Castiel up. They weren’t gonna get him his own horse, it just didn’t make sense for a dragon to have a horse. At least with Dean and Sam they could keep an eye on their steeds, but if you have wings what’s the point? As soon as Sam packs his stuff onto the back of Stanford and jumps on the group heads out, going west around the large lake before heading straight north.Lawrence castle was in the middle of Potesta so at least it’d be easy to get to. It would still take little over a week, even if they were pushing themselves they’d might only gain a day. 

 

The lands the boys were traveling were nearly all plains. There were some forests that separated the rolling hills, some rivers and a couple lakes but… it was largely flat. The flatness, while madnessing during the day, gave way to beautiful night skies where every star was visible, well, except for the Morning Star. Sam was sleeping on the back of Stanford as Dean and Castiel led Impala and vicariously the brown horse as well. Dean sighs, leaning a little back to look up at the stars. Castiel leans back with Dean, also looking up. There was something about that vast space that made Dean’s head hurt. Dragon, star, power? Raw life and death. “It is rather beautiful isn’t it?” Castiel voices, the first real sound aside the insects and horse hooves. 

Dean nods a little, “Yeah.” Castiel’s power was once up there, or still is and Dean’s eyes are captivated by the twinkling lights, a cool prairie breeze coming through, pleasantly running against the men’s revealed skin. It must be so different for Castiel, going from wings to foot, back to wings and once again landing on his feet. To see the stars with this much space between them instead of gliding underneath them. 

“It’s quite an experience.” Castiel muses, feeling Dean’s thoughts. “If we have the chance I would like to show you.” 

“Heights Cas.” Dean reminds his dragon. The hunter feels as Castiel’s chest vibrates a little against his back.

“We’ll work on it.” 

It didn’t matter that it was long past sunset, that the moon was nearly all the way up in the sky, there was still a luminosity to the open air. It outlines the higher elevations to the west, creating a striking black against this lighter background. It’s pretty perfect out, Dean has to admit. When you’re a hunter you have to take the smaller things and make them matter and this was nice. 

It reminds Dean of home, real home, with the breeze wafting over from the farms, the honeysuckle in the spring…

“My mom, she’s awesome.” Dean starts, he feels like he needs to tell Cas about his home before just throwing him into the Winchester household. “I wouldn’t mess with her though, even if she’s still sick.” Castiel had known Mary was ill, he could feel it in every time Dean talked about his mother, the need to protect her against  _ anything. _ It was just unspoken. “She says she hates planning parties but…” Dean smirks, “I think she secretly likes them.” His heart hurts a little, he had seen his mother after he became a hunter but still, that night of the party, it was one of the strongest current memories of Mary. 

Castiel nods at this, not that Dean can see him, but he can feel it. “I am sure she’s a lovely woman.” 

“Yeah.” Dean doesn’t know what to say, how they got here or if they should stop, so he silences himself. 

“I have not met your mother,” Castiel starts, sounding a little hesitant, “but I am sure she is very proud of you.” Dean hadn’t been expecting to hear that of all things, but apparently it’s what he needed to hear as his shoulders unconsciously relax and Dean’s heart feels a little lighter.

“Thanks Cas.” 

“Not a problem Dean.” 

 

* * *

 

When Sam wakes Dean quickly falls asleep, figuring that as along as one Winchester was awake they could continue. It doesn’t take long for the hunter’s head to lull, which is rather uncomfortable. It must be so uncomfortable that Castiel sighs at some point and pulls Dean’s body back, so he’s more leaning against Castiel’s chest rather than sitting up by himself. It hurts Sam, the youngest Winchester couldn’t lie. He  _ wished _ he could do that with his own dragon, give them comfort when usually there would be none to be found. But no, Sam was now almost halfway across the continent from Lucifer. It made him want to scream. At least Ruby would be there to connect him to his dragon, even if he didn’t exactly  _ like _ Ruby. 

“Dean’s lucky to have you.” Sam speaks up, making Castiel’s head swerve towards the human in complete shock. 

Castiel doesn’t know how to use ‘excuse you’ or ‘what was that’ as a response, he was a dragon  _ of course  _ he could hear. He just doesn’t think that way, so instead his response is to knit his brow and tilt his head in a confused motion. “I don’t believe-”

Sam gives him a look that shuts the blue-eyed man up, letting the younger Winchester talk now. “Regardless of the fact that he would probably be dead now trying to follow me into Seven Gates.” There’s a very real pain in Castiel’s eyes at that and Sam suddenly realizes that he had never asked them about their trip to Viti, if anything  _ had  _ gone wrong. They looked perfectly healthy but… he continues with his comments instead of getting carried away in his mind. “It’s the fact that you’re here that makes the whole world.” Sam is going gooey on Cas but the truth was, Cas was a good guy. He had tried his hardest to keep everyone equal and while it was quite obvious Castiel preferred Dean it didn’t mean he didn’t care for Sam, or Jo or even Impala. “We ah,” Sam’s kind of bumbling now, Castiel hadn’t stopped staring at Sam since the hunter spoke up and he was honestly trying to figure out how Dean was comfortable with this. “I think we needed you.” 

It was something very profound for Castiel, Sam could tell.

“Thank you Sam.” Castiel speaks up finally, sounding wholehearted in his thankfulness. Cas was just so genuine Sam automatically relaxes, smiling. “Yeah, no problem Cas.” 

There’s a pause, a hint towards the conversation being done, but then Castiel speaks up and brings the youngest hunter’s attention towards him. “I am sorry for the pain you must be experiencing now.” There’s something inside of that sentence, Cas could probably sense the blood in Sam for all he knew, but he kept it from breaching that topic. 

He uses another secret to cover the more despicable one. “Not really, I think it’s because of how...connected we’ve become.” 

Castiel nods, looking down at Dean for a moment before looking back at Sam. It’s  _ so  _ obvious that it sort of hurts Sam’s heart and he wonders if they’ll be able to act differently around their parents. Dean would but Cas… Sam wasn’t so sure. Maybe the dragon was looking down at his rider to check if he was sleeping but Sam doubted it. “I am surprised that he… managed that.” Castiel flails in his words, wishing to keep it pg-13 in case Dean was to wake up or hear anything. 

Sam’s face flushes and suddenly he feels  _ very  _ dirty. He’s suddenly glad that they have a couple days untill home, so he could clean himself up. The dirt was much further, festering in the little cracks of Sam’s soul. “Yeah, well…” Sam’s not looking towards Castiel now, instead staring straight ahead. 

They’re passing through one of the random forests of Potesta's lower middle. The trees are large but rather spaced as the prairie winds had originally carried them farther away from the parent plants. It’s still night and the trees create a blanket of dark over the dirt path but Sam knows this way by heart, the one road that leads home. Some light did come through the trees, especially with the moon coming in at a tilt among the leaves. Once the light is too difficult for Sam to see in Castiel whispers something in an ancient language. Both Sam and Dean’s chest begin to shine, lighting the way for them in a soft light. Sam’s light seemed to carry a cooler tone with it, even if it was white in origin while Dean’s brought a warmth. Castiel makes no comment to why this happens but simply states, “Only we can see this… and creatures who can see souls.” 

Ah, there was the hint. Castiel wasn’t just trying to make things equal with Dean but he was also going to be pushing his own advice onto Sam.

Sam nods, “And if Dean wakes up?” Sam mentions, without looking towards Castiel.

“Yes.” Castiel agrees. Sam understands why Cas doesn’t tell Dean what’s going on, it’s the same reason Sam doesn’t tell Dean. To not let him worry. Dean was a worrier, much like their mother.  _ That’s _ how well Cas understood Dean, Sam knew Dean better than anyone and from the sidelines he knew Cas was catching up and then some. Sam had a feeling that while Dean hadn’t shared much of his past in certain respects he had stated the most important things already. Castiel was now just filling in the blanks spaces. 

“Why did you pick Dean?” Sam asks suddenly, he’s not jealous but there had been Jo as well. And  _ everyone  _ else at The Roadhouse. Sam thought Dean was cool but for someone to just… automatically choose. 

Castiel now looks down at the sleeping hunter again and Sam looks away, giving the dragon some much needed space. He is still looking down at Dean when he speaks, his voice softer just incase Dean wakes. “He has one of the most resilient souls I have ever seen.” He almost says it with reverence, with awe. “Souls aren’t something you can stretch and bend and they certainly don’t heal after such a break.” Castiel now looks back up towards Sam, “But his still remains brilliant.” Cas reaches around Dean to place his hand on the middle of Dean’s chest, where the light was coming from. “I have softened the light of your souls.” He states as if to clear why Sam’s eyes weren’t being burned out the sockets. 

Sam’s frowning, thinking of this soul/light thing. “ Does Lucifer see my soul?” 

Castiel’s nodding as soon as Sam says Lucifer but the hunter had finished his sentence anyway. “Yes, all dragons who transform can see them. Those that cannot can simply feel them and see them in certain circumstances.”

Sam has to admit,  there seemed to be a growing difference between “normal” dragons and those like Lucifer and Castiel. “Why are there differences?”

This makes Castiel pause, “My father originally made us with a different purpose in mind. When that failed, he allowed us to….assimilate. Some different than others.” 

Sam wants to ask questions he really does, but he has a feeling this isn't exactly what Castiel wants to talk about. “What was your original purpose?” Sam asks, hoping Castiel answers. 

The human dragon is shaking his head, “I believe that is something  _ Lucifer  _ needs to tell you. Not me.” The hunter has to admit that Castiel does seem pretty big on the “each dragon reveals secrets to their rider” kinda deal. Sam alas wonders if he does it to save himself or even Lucifer. Sam doesn't know the answer.

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

When Dean wakes up the sun is out, he hasn't expected to sleep this long on horseback as it was normally never comfortable. He still wasn’t exactly comfortable, but much better than normal. The first thing he realizes is he is leaning  _ really  _ far back and pulls himself back up, leaving a warm backing to turn around and see Cas sitting there innocently. “Good morning Dean.” 

Anyone else this would freak Dean out, it was freaking Dean out because Sam was right there. “Morning Cas, Morning Sam.” He greets a little quickly, his back straight as a nail as he wakes up, suddenly self conscious. If you asked Dean why he was so conscious about the position he really couldn’t give a reason… he just… he didn’t do that. Period, with women or men he  _ didn’t  _ ask for that kind of intimacy. Was it really that intimate? Dean thought so.  

It didn’t help that Sam was smiling this huge thing, grinning ear to ear with a twinkle in his eye as he teases Dean. “Looked comfortable.” 

“Shut up ya bitch.” 

“Jerk.” Sam responds easily, seeming rather relaxed which helps Dean also simmer down.

 

Normally hunters stop in the towns they pass, picking up and solving cases on their way to their final destination. But for the first time in a very long time the Winchesters didn't stop, making it to Lawrence in a little over a week, which was to be expected.   
By the time they reach the castle it is well past noon. The sun has a couple of hours left to it but it was newly summer so the sun wouldn't hang in the sky for too much longer. 

Someone from the fields had recognized Stanford and Impala as well as the two large forms on the steads’ backs. So it didn't take long for people to be waiting at the gate, some kids jumping around in excitement. 

Dean quietly curses himself. He'd usually bring some little toys or some sweets for the kids but he had forgotten this time so he shakes his head. The kids groan but don't seem too sad as the Winchesters have arrived! The sons of Lord and Lady Winchester were greatly loved by the people of Lawrence and as the populous was out in force at this time, they surrounded the troop of three. Dean and Sam both jump off but Dean tells Castiel to stay on Impala, it’d just be easier that way. 

Dean and Sam greet and hug and wave and high five the people and children of Lawrence, slowly making their way through the small city to reach the castle. Any sweets or specialities that were given Dean automatically were handed up to Cas for him to try. The dragon gives some minor comments back but otherwise allows Dean’s mind to focus on his people. It doesn’t take long for a large horn to blare, the castle doors opening above the buzzing town. 

“Gotta go!” Dean calls to the kids, who have been weaving themselves around Dean’s legs. A chorus of ‘awws’ comes from Dean’s statement but the adults do separate, understanding the meaning of the horn. Dean and Sam leads the horses up the incline, reaching the landing before the castle doors. 

“Boys!” Mary calls, her voice ringing happily out, she had stayed by the door and her husband up until this point but now rushes to her youngest, giving him a quick kiss and hug. “Sam.” She says happily, cupping her tallest son’s face in her slender hands. She smiles widely, overjoyed just to see them. Lady Winchester moves to Dean now and she embraces him like everything was okay now he was back. Mary doesn’t give a shit if this affection is shown to all the citizens of Lawrence, these were her babies. “Dean.” She greats, not letting go of him until he responds. 

“Hey mom.” There’s a deep relief in Dean in seeing his mother. 

Mary gives her eldest a little squeeze and pulls away, looking up at Castiel. “And who might this be?” 

John steps forward now, giving his sons proper manly hugs and some pats on the back for making it out of the world alive. Dean however is now hyper-aware that it was kinda awkward to have just Cas up there. Before he can do anything about it however Castiel jumps off, bowing rather low to both the Lord and Lady of Lawrence. “My name is Castiel.” Castiel rolls out, slowly straightening himself to look at both authorities.

“Are you a new hunter?” John asks, his brow furrowing. 

Castiel doesn’t even bat an eye, “Yes sir.” If Dean wanted to keep this a ‘no dragon’ deal Cas had to keep to this story. “I witnessed Sam, Dean and Jo take down a rogue dragon… I wished to join their cause.”

“How long have you been traveling with my boys?” The Lord asks, watching both Castiel and his sons with watchful eyes. Mary had stopped hugging Dean at some point but she hadn’t moved away from him. She nods her head in welcome to Castiel as the dragon answers.

“Around three months sir.” 

John reaches forward and shakes Castiel’s hand, seeming perfectly fine with the man now that he has these details. “Nice to meet you Castiel.” 

Castiel shakes his head and Dean’s  _ really happy  _ Cas went on a couple hunts with them, learning somewhere down the line how to properly shake someone’s hand. 

Servants start to bustle around now, unloading the backs of the horses and taking them to the stables for a good rest. Mary motions towards the castle, taking a few steps. “Come on, let’s get comfortable and you can tell me all about your adventures.” She seemed rather excited and didn’t really let either of her son’s out of her eyesight. Dean did notice how Mary’s circuit went Dean - Cas - Sam before repeating, her eyes sometimes skipping back to Dean when he wasn’t looking at her. “Castiel?” Mary asks, “When was the last time you slept on a bed?” She pauses, “On a  _ good  _ bed.” Mary knew the hunter lifestyle and how it was rough on people, if she only knew how much Castiel didn’t care for beds and preferred nests of pillows and blankets. Dean smirks, Mary catches it but says nothing, her eyes cutting back to Castiel as he speaks. 

“I cannot recall, my Lady.” 

That makes Mary laugh as they head further into the castle, heading for the lounging room from what Dean could tell. “You don’t have to worry about titles while we’re in here Castiel.” 

Dean can feel the face his father is making, even if John is walking behind him. Their dad doesn’t say anything however, letting Mary just be happy with her sons. 

“Thank you.” Castiel states, nodding his head towards Mary, who gives him a soft smile and waves her hand a little at him. They reach the lounging room, or meeting room or  _ whatever  _ you want to call it. Everyone waits for both Mary and John to sit but while they’re waiting Dean and Castiel have their own little conversation. 

Dean notices how Cas is totally eyeballing Dean’s favorite chair, which is shaped more like basket, with soft cushions covering all sides. Of  _ course  _ Cas would want to sit there, and while Dean could tell the dragon wasn’t going to ask, Dean offers it to him anyway.  _ “Go ahead Cas, I don’t mind.”  _

Castiel’s eyes flicker from the chair to Dean, his blue eyes shock Dean for a second, like he hadn’t seen them in awhile.  _ “Are you sure?”  _

_ “Would I have offered if I wasn’t sure.” _ Dean doesn’t even phrase it as a question and the dragon smirks, heading over to the seat and sitting just as both Winchester brothers join each other on the couch. Sam doesn’t bat an eye to Cas taking Dean’s seat, playing everything cool because their  _ father  _ was in the room. Both Mary and John notice the fact Dean  _ doesn’t  _ sit in his seat but John just ignores it, after all Cas shouldn’t know it was Dean’s, how would he unless they shared a brain? Mary however, is much more perceptive and looks Castiel over quickly before leaning towards him a little. “So Castiel…” She starts, sounding rather excited. “Have my boys been treating you good?” Mary would always ask Jo the same question when she arrived with the Winchester boys, it was an on running joke of some sorts.

Castiel blinks however and tilts his head in that curious way he does. “I have learned much in the ways of being a Hunter.” Castiel offers, nodding a little. 

Mary smiles, and is about to speak up again when a herald comes to the door. “Lord Winchester.” 

Everyone turns to the man but he doesn’t seem uncomfortable. “A Talbot messenger would like to speak to you.” John frowns but looks at his wife before his sons. He sighs and using his hands on his knees, gets up. 

“Very well.” He shares a look with his wife yet again before looking over at Sam, nodding his head towards the door, “Want to join Sam?” Another on-running joke was John asking Sam if he wanted any involvement with the Talbot’s. Sam used to have a huge crush on Bela when they were younger so it’s been going on for  _ years. _ Normally Sam laughs it off or gets all fussy but he actually stands now, nodding and surprising his father. 

“Sure.” 

John blinks but nods, “Alright.” Both Winchester men head towards the door but Mary holds up one of them. 

“Someone please close the door, I think I’m getting a headache from the castle bustle.” Everyone but John caught on to what Mary was doing. She wanted to  _ have  _ a talk with her son and this mysterious stranger. 

“Very well.” John says and both he and Sam close the doors, Sam giving his brother one more faithful look before the oaken doors separated them. 

“Ah, much better.” Mary says easily, reaching over to a pitcher of water. “Anyone care for some water?” She pours three glasses anyway and rises, bringing one over to her son first before passing the last one off to Castiel, giving him a soft smile. She goes back to her seat and sits once again, grabbing her own glass. She’s sitting much more closer to the boys now that the comfort level dropped into an actually comfortable zone. She looks back and forth between them before staying on Castiel, “Castiel.” She starts. “I in no way blame you for what i am about to say.” She turns back to her son and Dean suddenly sees some anger in those eyes.

“Okay.” Castiel says quietly, unsure of what is about to unfold. He finds out soon enough.

“Dean Winchester.” Mary starts, sounding more mom right now than before. “I have been worried  _ sick  _ about you!” She reaches into a little side desk and pulls out a letter. It’s in the paper of the Roadhouse and Dean’s heart dropped. 

Mary however, pops open the letter and starts to read, “Dear Mary, Jo came home today without your boys. She said she received a letter from me asking her to come home. I didn’t send her a letter. I contacted Rufus but he hasn’t seen the boys either. Last time they were seen it was in Prill where Jo left them. I don’t know if they’re stuck on a case or maybe needed some ‘guy time’ but I thought I should bring it to your attention.” Mary closes the letter, “Obviously that was Ellen.” She says, “I didn’t tell your father about it.” She also tacks on, placing the letter in the drawer yet again. “But what  _ happened _ ?” Mary is staring down her son, freeing Cas of any of the blame. 

Dean wasn’t even sure what to do, what to  _ say. _ He had planned on avoiding Castiel dragon things… Lucifer was Sam’s secret to keep. Dean feels like a fish out of water and he is about to say something stupid or incriminating when Castiel speaks up. 

“We had to travel to the Wastelands.” The Wastelands another name for the place between Seven Gates and Potesta, where those who belonged to no king stayed. That’s all Cas has to say for Dean to catch up, his brain restarting. 

“Yeah, that’s why no one in Prill saw us leave. We didn’t expect to spend a lot of time there but…” The Wastelands were notorious for being unfindable. It wasn’t that they were protected by magic like Seven Gates, but those who chose to live that life knew how to hide in the day to day. And if they didn’t, they learned fast. 

Mary nods slowly, looking a little doubtful but giving her son and Castiel the benefit of the doubt. “Well next time Dean.” She gives him a pointed look, “Please tell me  _ before  _ you decide to up and disappear.” 

“Okay mom.” Dean promises, placing down his untouched glass to get up and hug his sitting mom.She smiles and lets out a soft hum, pushing her son away from her so she can get a look at his face. 

“You look really healthy.” She comments, patting the facial hair on his cheek as she smiles. Mary’s smile was that of the sun to Dean, just so radiate and happy. They had their argument and now it was back to being a family. Dean loved his mother but doesn't have a chance to respond as Mary dives back into the questions, this time directing them right at Castiel. “Now…  _ how  _ did you exactly meet my boys?” 

 

Castiel gives the entire story to Mary, his memory and eye for detail dragging his mother into the story and not just telling her it. Dean could see why Castiel wrote all those stories from the other dragons, he knew how to tell a good one. Dean was even interested and he was  _ there _ . Castiel leaves out anything Dean wouldn’t like his mother to know, so any of their real contact was kept out. Dean didn’t even have to tell Cas about that and it kinda offputting, how well Castiel could leave it out and continue the story like nothing. Dean wanted Cas to omit these things so he didn’t understand why it felt wrong. So, being the mature Winchester he was, he stuffs the emotions deep down inside where he can’t feel them anymore. 

Castiel only informs Mary up to the first day at the Roadhouse and cuts the story time off there. “And that is how I joined their company.” 

Mary smiles, leaning back in her seat with a satisfied smile on her face. Dean knew she liked Cas, hands down he was winning her heart quickly. “What a story.” She says, smiling brightly. “You used to write the stories dragons would tell you?” She asks, fully impressed. 

Castiel nods, “Yes.” 

It’s time for Dean to nod as well, looking at his mother until he gains her attention, “I sent you one of his books.” 

Mary’s mouth drops even more and her eyes widen as she looks over at Castiel, “ _ You  _ wrote that book?” 

Castiel nods slowly, looking over at Dean with some shock that he had given Mary a book of his, he had completely forgotten about it. Mary however claps her hands and leans back in her chair, grinning. “Castiel,” She starts, making the dragon look her in the eye. “You are rather interesting.” Castiel didn’t know what to say, Dean could tell and the only thing that saved him from saying anything was the fact that the lounge door now opens and Sam walks in. 

“Sam!” Mary stands up to greet and hug her son, “Where’s my husband?” 

Sam frowns a little but not in a bad way, “He had some political business to deal with.”

Mary sighs, “Yes, of course.”  She heads back to her seat while Sam joins Dean. 

“What’d you guys talk about?” Asks Sam, looking at the three bodies around him.

“How I was inducted into your lifestyle.” Castiel clarifies, making Sam nod. 

 

For the next hour the boys talk to Mary Winchester, strategically avoiding almost everything dragon related and definitely avoiding Lucifer’s involvement. Because the boys didn’t  _ want  _ to lie to Mary they tried their best to avoid the moments after they left Prill. It works for the most part, but it was getting a little difficult. 

“Are you telling me that you boys have all been piled into one room with Jo for the majority of the time?” All three nod and Mary shakes her head, “I’m glad Jo went home then, I could only imagine the testosterone levels.”

“Hey!” Dean calls out, frowning a little, “I'll have you know that Jo and Cas are like  _ besties. _ ” 

Sam snorts and in a mocking voice tacks on, “ _ Super  _ besties.” 

“Oh shut up.” Dean says, crinkling his face up at Sam’s remark, which makes the younger beam in joy. Castiel even joins in the merriment, though his reaction was always much more subdued. 

“You boys are going to stay awhile aren’t you?” Mary “asks”, knowing her oldest can’t say no to her. 

“Yep!” Dean says easily before he can stop himself so he quickly tacks on, “Unless they need us for a case.” Mary makes a face, one that Dean does himself, something he learned from her.

“Maybe I’ll just have to trap you here.”   
Good luck with that mom.” Dean teases, earning a soft smile from his mother.

Sometimes Mary looked older, sometimes she looked healthier; today was one of those good days. She looks at her biological boys, “I did miss you boys.” 

 

Soon enough Mary realized that her boys had been traveling this entire time and so she ushers them off to their rooms, all but Castiel. “Castiel.” She calls as the dragon tries to go after Dean. The dragon turns and looks towards Dean’s mother, silent but waiting pleasantly. “I can show you to your room.” Dean had known he’d probably be separated from Castiel, but that didn’t make it any easier when the moment happens. 

_ “We can still talk.”  _ Castiel promises softly to his rider, his eyes flicking towards Dean before looking back at the only female. 

No one notices but Mary, who picks up on it as she turns to see them share a look

She's heading towards the royalty wing, which Dean hadn’t expected his mom to give Cas a room there...but then again Castiel had proven his loyalty to Dean and maybe Mary picked up on that. 

Castiel’s room is, of course, before any of the Winchester’s rooms but Dean can’t really disagree with his mother’s choice, as this room also has a balcony, on the same side as Dean’s though there was some space between the two terraces. The room is only a little smaller than Dean’s and Jo usually stayed there when she was with the boys. “Castiel.” Mary voices, opening the door for the blue-eyed man to look in. “This is your room.” She smiles and Cas heads in, bowing his head in slight thanks as he passes Mary. 

“Thank you.” He says with all sincerity, taking in the room before turning to look at the Winchester squad.  Mary grins, nodding her head happily, “Not a problem Castiel, it’s the least we can do after you’ve traveled for so long.” Her voice has a deeper tone to it, and Dean feels Castiel panic for one second before he reels the feeling back into his chest, making it untouchable to Dean. It's so fast the hunter just cracks it up to jitters. 

Castiel nods again and Mary departs, heading down the hall before turning around to catch what her boys were doing. Sam had went to follow his mother but took a pause to look back at Dean, who was staring at Castiel. They didn't know the two men were talking. 

_ “I'll come back and show you the castle before dinner. Sound like a plan?”  _ Dean asks, staring directly into those blue orbs. For the first time since they got there Cas shows a tad bit of a weakness, his eyes revealing just how lonely he was. He nods however. 

_ “Of course Dean.” _ Castiel comments, just  _ standing  _ there staring at Dean. How was he supposed to stop... Cas didn't know.  _ “Your mom is-”  _ Castiel doesn't need to finish the words because Dean has turned to see his mother  _ staring  _ at him. Dean clears his throat and jogs down the hall until he's besides his mother. Wrapping one arm around her he gives her a quick smile and a gentle peck before they get to Sam's room. 

Everyone's bags are already inside of their rooms as the servants had done that right as the boys reached the castle. Sam goes straight for his dresser however and Dean closes the door for his brother. 

Now it's just Dean and his mom and suddenly Dean wishes he had left at the same time as Sam. They walk towards the furthest end of the hall where Dean's room and the Lord’s room are held, stopping before Dean's door. “Dean,” Mary starts, making her son's heart pick up pace. “Has Castiel ever been to a spring festival?” 

Dean was pretty sure the dragon had  _ never _ been to a  _ human  _ festival so he shakes his head. “Nah, dude’s pretty much a hermit.” 

Mary smiles and gently shakes her head, “How strange.” She comments, pulling away from her son to look at him with a twinkle in her eye.

“What?” Dean asks, his heart pounding in his throat.

“Just that if he is a hermit, I wouldn't have guessed it. He seems happy to be in your company.” Dean heard “your company” as both him and Sam so Dean shrugs. 

“Yeah, I guess, him and Sam have these nerd outs sometimes….” Mary just watches her son's face, soaking up all the information he gives her, vocal or not. “And I wasn't joking about Jo and Cas getting along either.” Mary nods, letting her eldest boy rant about absolutely nothing for a moment. “Even Ellen likes him.” 

“Even Ellen?” Mary copies, sounding rather impressed. “Well then he's a keeper.” She teased, “Does he…  _ like  _ Jo?” Mary asks strategically. 

Dean snorts, shaking his head automatically. “Nah, I mean I thought so at first too but he just doesn't swing that way.” It's out of his mouth before he can even think about it. That was probably something Cas  _ didn't  _ want Dean's mom to know. Something Dean didn't want his  _ dad  _ to know. 

Mary only blinks once, “Oh good.” She's smiling and Dean doesn't exactly know why. 

“Good?” It's time for Dean to mimic his mother.

Mary nods like she knew that was coming. “Yes, it's good to have diversity.” Sometimes Mary Winchester was such a  _ mom. _

“Mom…” Dean groans a little, she was all about learning the world, experiencing and understanding different things. 

Mary shrugs, “What? It's nice to have a rule breaker around.” It wasn't exactly a rule that you couldn't be gay but in this game of bloodlines… it was frowned upon. Mary was also where Dean got his rebellious streak from. 

Dean shakes his head and leans over, placing a kiss on his mother's blond hair. “Love you mom.” He hums into the soft hair before pulling away and towards his door. 

“You have to stay a week!” Mary calls lovingly after her eldest son. She knew Dean called the shots and she knew she called the shots for Dean. Matter of fact Mary was the only person that helped Dean stand up to his dad. Sam did it all the time like it was natural but for Dean… he needed his mother's guidance.  

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean calls over his shoulder teasingly, sending a smile to her before he reaches his bedroom. He hears his door shut and starts to unpack. 

Bless Castiel because the man was a bigger man than Dean, he didn't bother building walls but simply kept to himself as Dean talked to his mother. He didn't even listen in. 

_ “Should I change?”  _ Are the first thoughts that reach Dean's head as soon as he mentally announces the absence of his mother. 

The hunter smirks, unpacking his clothing before stripping himself.  _ “Yeah, do you have any clean clothes?” _

Cas is about to answer when he registers a knock at his door.  _ “One moment Dean.”  _ He comments before pulling himself away from Dean for a solid moment. Dean continues to strip and change into clothing that fits his environment when Castiel returns.  _ ”I do now.”  _ Dean's curiosity brings forth a sudden mental picture of court clothing in Castiel's hands.  _ “Your mother dropped them off. _ ” Dean was 95% sure Mary took them from the original servant and just delivered them herself. The question was  _ why? _

_ “She say anything to you?” _ Dean asks, going back to his bag to grab the sword he stole from Lucifer, which he now stuck under his pillow. 

Amusement comes from Castiel which is slightly disconcerting.  _ “Only that she was glad I accompanied you here.” _

How fucking strange.

 

Dean and Cas meet up not long after that, both being changed and ready for the tour. Dean starts by gesturing to his own door as they meet in the hall. “That's my room.” He moves his pointer finger to the larger doors at the exact end of the hall. “My parents’ room.” He points to Sam's, “Sam's room.” 

Castiel nods to each one and doesn't seem to ask any questions so they head on. Dean shows Cas the inside of the castle first. He avoids some rooms like his father's office but that's just cause he doesn't want to bother him. 

Bless the cooks however because when Dean takes Cas down there he can smell the pies baking. If the eldest Winchester was trying to avoid his mother he was also failing in that. As soon as they enter the room Dean sees his mother. She's wearing an apron and she's used two carved sticks to hold her hair back. Damn, his mom can get shit done. “Ah boys!” She greets with a warning smile. Dean can't help but respond and sit down at one of the chairs, which Castiel follows suit. “If only you showed him the gardens first.” Mary comments, assuming Castiel is on a tour. “The pie would have been almost ready. Now you have to wait.” She smiles brightly at Dean who is now frowning. It smelt so good though! Dean makes a sad sound and Mary gives him a look, “You’ll just have to wait until dinner now.”

Dean tries to get the cook to side with him but once he realizes that the pie isn’t going to bake itself he sighs and finally takes Castiel out of the castle and unto the grounds. Spring is always the loveliest time to be in the Lawrence gardens and Castiel seems quite happy to stay around the flora. 

“I had no idea your family enjoyed nature.” Castiel speaks, “Often many human lords cut out the natural world when they build their homes. This is not true for this castle.” 

Dean nods, watching Castiel as he flutters near all the colorful plants, reminding Dean of a bumblebee. “Yeah, mom’s been pretty adamant of making sure the garden is well taken care of. She does a lot of the work…  _ when she had time _ .” Dean adds in the space between them, not needing words. 

Castiel nods, “Your mother does seem rather busy.” 

Dean smiles slightly, sitting down on one of the benches, his fingers interlocking as he looks over at Castiel. “Yeah, well, I kinda view my parents as a co-ruling.” He rolls his fingers over his own calloused skin, distracting himself from the fact he’s opening up. “Sometimes my dad will miss something and my mom will pick up on it, and visa versa. They have it down to a science now.” 

Castiel nods absentmindedly, his fingers caressing the flowers and making them appear more vibrant. There was something so beautiful about seeing Castiel in a garden, he looked at home; natural. The older stones of Lawrance set up a beautiful crumbling slate background, making not only Castiel’s eyes pop but the plant life as well. Dean makes a mental note that one of these times when Cas goes dragon Dean is gonna have to take him to a flower field. Because  _ that’d  _ be hilarious. 

Castiel eventually sees the stables and training ground, and some of the random nooks of the yard before Dean’s name was called for dinner. It’s not Mary that calls for them so the boys don’t exactly  _ rush _ especially since this was one of the things Dean was the  _ most  _ nervous about. Dean knew his father would be busy with political business the majority of the day but once dinner came… there was no escaping his questions. 

Castiel feels Dean’s panic and tries to calm him as they walk the brick path.  _ “If he asks questions...”  _ Dean’s doubt was strong enough for Cas to know he was giving false hope. He silences himself, making Dean feel a little bad. He thanks Castiel for the attempt and they reach the steps of the castle, heading right in and towards the dinning room. 

When the two reach the room they realize that they are the  _ last two _ , of course. Sam sat closer to their father this time, talking to him in interested tones. Dean grabs the seat closest to Mary (which was  _ his  _ seat, even as a child, while Castiel takes the one across, sitting besides Sam but across from Dean. It helps a little to have Castiel covered by Sam’s body, maybe their father would forget he was here. “- you have to admit da-” Sam was saying, but John interrupts the very moment Dean pulls out his chair. 

“About time.” He grunts, Sam leans back in his own chair, rolling his eyes a little. Sam acted like such a teen when their dad was close.

“Sorry dad.” Dean says simply, giving his mother a soft smile. Mary smiles gently back but darts her eyes towards John, telling her eldest to  _ pay attention _ . Dean has no option but to look at his father as he continues to speak. 

“What were you doing?” 

Dean wants to make a face, suddenly feeling thirteen again but keeps it straight laced. “I thought Cas should see the garden.” 

John’s processing that and in that time Mary cuts in, being Dean’s saint. “Oh Castiel, you like gardens?” 

Castiel nods, “Yes, my father had one when I was growing up.” He’s keeping out any details and it’s hunter blood to know details. 

Mary proves this, “What was your favorite?” She’s leaning on her hand and the servants are now coming out with the food, Dean can smell the pie, even if it’s in the other room. It wafts in with the venison. 

Castiel presses his lips as he thinks, “I don’t have a favorite…” He pauses to continue his thoughts, “I just enjoy the fact that everything is alive.” Dean sees the flashes of flora, the green tones, some Dean  _ knew  _ but couldn’t place and some he had never seen before in his life. Dragon eyes could see a whole other world… 

“Was it all flowers or..?” Mary asks, leaning back as the servants place the plates in front of everyone, she smiles and says a quick thank you before turning her attention back onto Castiel. 

Castiel shakes his head, and Dean leans a little back so his own plate can be put down, his movement makes Castiel lock eyes with him for a second, just a second, but Dean still feels  _ something  _ pull at Castiel’s chest. “He had an apple tree.” 

Sam spits out some of his drink at this point, making everyone look at him instead of Castiel. Castiel seems just as confused as everyone else. John however, speaks up first, leaning over to pat his son on the back. “You okay?” Sam nods. “What was that?” He asks not too long after.

Sam coughs a little more but seems to gain control of himself and after taking a quick sip of water, speaks up. “Yeah, I thought he said assholes.” 

Dean’s  _ not  _ exactly sure that’s what Sam’s original thought was, but with the context that Lucifer was Castiel’s brother, it  _ was  _ pretty funny. Dean lets out a loud laugh at that and when Dean thought it, Castiel heard it. The laughter seems rather infectious, Castiel laughing as well as Mary, even John gives a quiet smile towards the laughing quartet. 

The food is another great distraction, everyone is filling their mouths, especially the three wayfaring travelers. But that doesn't mean they don't talk, because they do, but the conversation is pretty light. That is until, “So Sam here tells me you're a good fighter.” John speaks up after taking a bite of his potato. 

Cas had just stuffed some meat down his gilet so he can't respond, Dean's in the same boat but at least he nods. Cas finishes his mouth full soon enough and finally speaks, “Yes sir.” It's all he can say.

“Foot soldier?” John asks and Castiel easily responds with a “yes”. He might have led a garrison but that didn't mean he could fight and command. 

John finds the simple answers a little annoying but that doesn't mean he doesn't respect the answers, so he nods. 

To save Castiel's ass Dean speaks up, “He's good.” 

Sam nods, joining in, “We watched them spare at the Roadhouse.” Both parents seem to find this interesting and they stay on the Roadhouse for quite awhile. Matter of fact Mary is done with her first course as she speaks up, “Well, I do have to say you boys have impeccable timing.” All three travelers turn towards Mary, Castiel's head tilted, Sam's brow furrowed and Dean giving her a look. “What is the Harvest Festival coming up.” 

That wasn't for another two weeks and both Winchesters knew that, maybe that's why Mary poo-poos the boys with her hand, “We can move it to next week.” 

It seemed like Dean's parents had a conversation about this before as John speaks up, “I think it's a good idea the townspeople would love it if you guys stuck around for it.” 

Well, there it goes being locked in Dean's list of things he  _ had _ to do. 

Castiel seems to think it's a great idea,  _ “I wouldn't mind. I haven't been to a human festival. Only heard about them through stories.”  _ Well now they  **had** to stay. Dean looks over at Sam and the brother gives him the smallest nod before both speak up at the same time, Sam saying “Sounds fun.”

While Dean simply says “Alright.” 

Mary grins regardless, looking rather content. “Ok well we'll need to get you boys to the trailer’s.” She looks at Castiel a horrible glint in her eyes, “Have you ever been measured Castiel?”

Castiel's already shaking his head, “My people don't exactly  _ worry _ about that.” It's a curious statement but Mary is too busy being excited to dress up Cas to pay attention. 

“Oh! We will most definitely need to do that tomorrow!” She beams towards Castiel and the dragon smiles willingly back, seeming as comfortable with her as he was with Jo. It was astounding to Dean how Castiel just had that aura, most people liked him. 

“Sounds eventful Lady Winchester.” 

Mary giggle-snorts which makes Sam  _ burst _ out laughing and the table goes back to its humorous tone before.

The doors open and servants clear the plates before coming back in with  **dessert** . Dean figuratively sheds a tear in excitement, the best fucking pies Dean's  _ ever _ had. Castiel gets a little excited as well, interested in why Dean is so in love with this pastry. Dean gets the first slice of pie (a mandatory step in the Winchester household) before everyone else gets their desserts and all dig in.

Dean is the first to react with a large moan and a happy smile. Castiel seems a little awed by the fact that Dean does that and takes his own mouth full. Chewing carefully and with a curiosity he can hide. His eyes get rather wide and he turns to look at Dean from across the table,  _ “This is rather incredible.”  _

_ “Right?!”  _ Dean responds happily, smiling over at Cas as he takes another mouthful before looking at his mom. He raises his now empty fork and gives her a chipmunk smile. His mother smiles happily at that, a softness in her eyes only a mother can possess.

The rest of dinner is really nice, nothing undesirable comes up… they actually finish the whole dinner and Dean’s feeling a little more comfortable. Their father separates now, claiming work which everyone knows to be true and Mary claims she has to work on moving the festival (which  _ would _ be a mountainous task). With the “adults” dissipating the three men are able to finally talk freely as they head down the royalty wing. 

“Have you said anything pertaining to Luc?” Castiel asks as soon as he knows no one is in earshot. Sam’s shaking his head, “No.” He makes a face, “It’s easier to ignore the whole thing since… you know.” Castiel nods and so does Dean, they understood. 

“Speaking of which…” Dean clears his throat, “Do you think mom or dad know?” 

Sam lets out a quiet laugh, like he finds something  _ really  _ ridiculous about that statement. “No, I don’t think so.” He snarks, looking at his brother in that way he does only when he has a brotherly ‘one up’ on Dean. 

“What?” Dean asks, he accepted that Sam wasn’t lying about them not knowing but he  _ wasn’t   _ saying something.

Sam shrugs, “Oh nothing, I just think mom loves Cas that she wouldn’t even notice a slip up.” 

“Your mother is not in love with me.” Castiel states perplexed, “While your father and -”

“Cas, Cas.” Dean chuckles out, reaching over to place a hand on his back, slightly to steady himself and slightly because it matched up with the conversation flow and in no way had to do with the fact Dean missed being in contact with Castiel. Not at all. “He just means she really likes you. Probably thinks you’re a good influence on us or something.”    
Sam sorts again, “I’d say.” He shoves his hands into his pockets and smiles towards his brother.

For the first time in awhile Dean actually drops the conversation, but that’s only because they reach the door to the room Castiel will be staying in. Dean’s chest plummets a little, but he covers it up by clearing his throat and motioning a hand to the room, “First stop.” He teases with no real mirth in his voice. Castiel nods and stands there for a second, unsure of what to do. He apparently decides to do nothing and heads into his room. “Good night Sam, Dean.” He looks both of them in the eyes as he says their names, landing on Dean’s for, of course, a second or two longer.  _ “Sleep well.”  _

Dean smirks, “Night Cas, don’t let the bedbugs bite.”  _ “I’ll probably be up for a little while if you wanna talk.” _ This brain thing was pretty awesome, especially when Castiel sent an affirmative. It was much easier to leave Cas knowing he’d eventually talk to him. 

“I doubt your mother would allow bedbugs to infest this castle.” Castiel comments with a teasing look at Dean. Sam chuckles, finding sassy Cas the best. 

Castiel is closing the door now and Sam easily calls in a, “Good night Cas!” In response to Castiel’s pervious well wishing.

The Winchester brothers were suddenly completely alone together, with  _ no one _ interrupting them, even Cas held back from communicating with Dean right away.  Dean speaks up first, informing his brother of the number one thing that was on his mind. “We told mom we were in the Wastelands following a case.” 

Sam knows instantaneously what Dean is talking about and nods. ”Thanks,” He looks over at his brother before he continues, “Dad just asked about what cases we went on…”

Dean heads to his door and opens it, holding it open for his brother before he responds. “Yeah mom didn’t tell him about anything in Prill.” Dean explains what his mother had said and the two brother finally sat down and fixed their story, which Dean would send towards Castiel. All in bits and pieces, not that the dragon seemed to mind. The brothers talked for about an hour about nothing really in particular. At first it had been about the plan, then about their parents and then the festival… from there things got rather diluted and instead of being hunter brothers, they were just brothers. 

“Man I hope the Moore’s have enough time to make those tarts.” Sam says, he’s lying across Dean’s bed, his hands under his head as he looks at  the high ceiling of Dean’s room. The Moore’s have a daughter, Jessica, who moved to the capital to study abroad. It’s been so long since they had last seen her that Dean couldn’t even remember what she was studying. Sam had the hugest crush on her when they were kids and she would always sneak him the treats on the sly. Therefore, Sam  _ really  _ loved them. 

The eldest Winchester is located near the balcony, having dragged a chair over so he can place his feet on the railing. He chuckles, turning his head from the view to his brother. “If not, I know they’ll save you some.” The Moore’s, Jessica’s parents,  _ loved _ Sam, thought he was the bee’s knees. Again, it had been years - but regardless they’d save some for him. 

“True.” Sam pauses, looking over to see his brother better. “Hey you think Cassie is gonna come?” It was so random Dean  _ knows _ Sam wanted to know something.

The truth was Dean hadn’t thought about Cassie. Yeah sure there were some mornings when he’d wake up alone that he’d miss her rising chest. Sure there were some women that reminded him of her by the bounce of their hair but… he really couldn’t recall the last time he had thought of it. Life has been pretty crazy since Cas showed up. “How would I know?” Dean asks, cocking an eyebrow at his brother. “I haven’t talked to her since she broke it off so classily.” Okay, so maybe Dean was still a little  _ sour _ on the subject but that didn’t mean he  _ thought  _ about it. 

Sam nods the best he can with the cushiony fabric under his head before flipping around and standing up, heading towards the balcony where he can easily sit on the railing. Dean didn’t really do that shit because he was afraid of heights. No thank you. 

Sam takes that stance in his sitting, that  _ look _ where he wants to go and get real personal. Cassie was probably the segway he had thought of. “It’s weird being back.” Yeah it was, this was  _ home _ but…this wasn’t the place where Dean could be himself anymore. Not really. The open road was his home, where Cas and him can interact like normal, where Sam doesn’t have to connected to a proud dragon king. 

“Yeah.” Is all Dean says, now staring out into the star light sky. 

If that wasn’t what Sam wanted to talk about he didn’t say anything else on the matter and instead stands up, “I’m gonna hit the hay.” He states stretching a little before patting his brother on the back. “Catch you in the morning.”    
“Night bitch!” Dean calls teasingly as his brother heads towards the room door. 

“Jerk.” Sam calls back, making Dean laugh, the sound of  the door closing announcing that Dean was all alone…or was he? Dean for the first time notices how another balcony door seemed to be open. 

“Cas?” Dean doesn't even need to ask, he automatically connects with Cas, understands he had been out there before Dean and Sam had arrived. He had heard everything that was outside. Dean frowns, he understands that Castiel's dragon ears pick up everything, especially if it's so close. It still feels like a vague breach of confidentiality and maybe that is why Castiel says nothing on any of the breached conversations. 

“Hello Dean.” The man greets, sitting up from his laying position to see his rider. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asks, a little agitated but also curious.

“I missed this sky.” their connection shows the true depth, how Castiel was happy to not see the reminder of his brother. “This is what I am familiar with.” Dean felt that, this was his childhood home, the stars always looked welcoming even if they were far away.

There's a pause from each man on their balcony, both just  _ accepting  _ the silence and missing it. “You like it here?” Dean doesn't even realize how that sounds, how many things those words could be meant for. 

Maybe that's why Castiel nods, why Dean doubts Castiel's sincerity for a second, the hunter does not know. “Your home is beautiful.”

Dean nods and he really does agree but something about those words make Dean feel off. “Mom is really good a decor.” Dean teases, looking as Castiel stands by the edge if his balcony, curiously watching Dean. The hunter puts his feet down and the moment he does, he understands the look. Castiel  _ jump _ s from his balcony to Dean's. It's a good couple rooms away and Dean knows the only reason Cas made that was because he was a fucking dragon. 

“So dragons can really jump can't they?” Dean teases as Castiel jumps down from the railing so that he's officially in Dean's space. The dragon leans against the railing and gives Dean a look, not bothering to respond to his sass. They fall into the silence once again, both looking from the sky to each other at different times. Dean was tired, sleep would be awesome but at the same time… he didn't want to have Cas go…

Castiel probably senses all that is going on in Dean's head and places a hand on the railing behind him. “I can leave..” 

Dean's already shaking his head, “Nah, you're good Cas, I can stay up a bit more.” Castiel nods at that, relaxing his hand and turning to stare at Dean. “I do want to go to the Wastelands at some point.” It was almost random, expect what else is conversation? 

Dean nods, “Alright,” He pauses, his eyes still locked with Castiel, “We can stop when Luke throws his temper tantrum.” Saying the King of Seven Gates’ nickname made it a lot easier to talk about him, even if they were in private. 

Castiel nods as this is a reasonable compromise, but his brow is slightly furrowed, “Luc  _ may  _ wish for us not to delay.”

“Yeah well, he can suck my balls.” Dean responds instantly, looking over the terrace to the night sky around them. Dean could see small clumps of cloud cruising across the sky, few and far between.

“I don't think-” Castiel starts, sounding rather horrified by the literal interpretation. 

“Dude! No!” Dean says in disgust because  _ ew _ . “You know I don't swing that way.” The silence that follows that statement is  _ really _ off. Dean doesn't even know why, well, maybe he does but… that is so far down in his chest that he dares not to dreg it up. 

“I know.” Castiel says with sureness, as if he's accepted this fact a long time ago. Why that as bothers Dean… it's rather confusing. 

“Why do you wanna go to the Wastes?” Dean asks his dragon to switch the conversation, stretching and giving a quick yawn just to try and reset the comfort level, it kinda worked. 

“I have been keeping tabs on someone and I have been informed she is now residing in those lands.” 

Dean blinks and slowly nods, if Cas wanted Dean to know who it was he would have said their name. But he didn't, so Dean doesn't push. They stay together for a little longer but once Dean starts to doze the dragon calls it time. “I am going to bed Dean, you should do the same.” He's getting onto the railing as if it's something mundane, which makes Dean snort. 

The Winchester yawns and rubs his face just before he stands. “Goodnight Cas.”

“Goodnight Dean.” 

 

Dean falls into sleep with little problem, that's not the issue. The issue is his dreams. 

For the first time in awhile Dean dreams of Cassie. They're walking along one of the paths of Castle Lawrence near one of the many gardens. For some reason Dean wants to take her to the patio, which is exactly where they head in the dream, laughing and kissing whenever the opportunity arose. 

They eventually get to the patio and as Dean turns away from kissing Cassie he sees Castiel standing there with Mary. They're both wearing gardening gloves and cups of lemonade rest on a nearby table. This isn't real Cas so Dean can't feel his emotions, it doesn't matter however, as Dean is mortified about the whole situation. Dean had never kissed Cassie in front of either parent, only Sam and that was once, when they were younger and Sam kinda  _ caught  _ them. He drops his hand from Cassie’s and for the first moment ever Dean  _ didn't want _ Cassie. Something about the whole deal was  _ fucked _ and Dean didn't like it at all. Dean looks behind himself now and Cassie is no longer there, he looks back to Cas and his mother and they smile. Dean smiles back.

The dream dissipates into black for an unknown about of time before something else foms. He's in his room, like if he was awake. He's suddenly struck by his loneliness, looking around the moonlit room. The realness of before, of realizing this was no longer his  _ true _ home was sickening and frightening. It's really quiet, no summer insects, no guards, no wind. Dean is alone. 

Suddenly the sounds come back, fading back into existence as Castiel's sleeping conscience comes to comfort Dean. _ “So long as I am alive, you will never be truly alone.”  _ Dean vaguely remembers this dream, but it's almost lost to him when he wakes. 

His sleep is sound however, Castiel's evening comfort helping Dean knock the fuck out. So when Dean wakes up he's rather ready to face the day. Castiel is already up and down eating breakfast with three fourths of the Winchester clan.  _ “You're with my dad?” _ Dean asks, jumping out of bed quicker than he ever has.

_ “Yes.” _ Castiel answers calmly,  _ “He is rather worried about your security.” _ Cas makes it sound like something he can  _ handle _ but this is Lord John  _ Winchester  _ they were talking about. Dean runs his fingers through his hair once and shoves his feet into his shoes before bolting out of his room. 

Luckily Dean has rushed to breakfast many a time so he knows the shortest route and gets there quickly. He hears them before he sees them, and it's his father he hears first. “You said before you had military training, what was your allegiance?” Dean enters the room just in time to be a distraction, his father's head turning to take in the newest member. “Ah, good morning Dean, I was just talking to Castiel about his military training.” Lord Winchester looks back over to Castiel, holding up a hand for him to continue. 

Dean says his good mornings to his family quietly and sits across from Castiel. Castiel sees it's time to answer and turns to the head of house. “My father. I led a garrison of some of the most loyal soldiers.” Castiel's voice is sure and he continues. “Before I was in charge of the garrison my sister led it.” He frowns, “But she disobeyed and was disowned.”

John frowns, looking at Cas, “Oh.”

Dean was pretty sure Cas said this just to make everyone quiet, it didn't make it any less awkward however. Mary is the quickest on her feet and speaks up, “Do you boys have a plan for today?” 

Both Castiel and Dean mentally acknowledge the fact they have  _ nothing  _ planned for the day. Dean's the one to answer first, “Not really.” 

Mary claps her hands together happily, “Good. You boys can come with me for fittings in about an hour.” She grins, like she caught them, which she did. 

Dean internally groans, which Castiel hears and has to respond to.  _ “What is it?” _

_ “I hate just  _ **_standing_ ** _ there.”  _ Dean complains, knowing he sounds a little child. He deals with the fact by eating, which the majority of the Winchesters had all taken up. 

“Sounds like a plan mom.” Sam comments for both Dean and Castiel, who had been lost in their own world for a hot minute. 

Dean nods in agreement with his brother while Castiel looks towards the lady of the house and smiles, “I agree.” 

Mary grins back and points over to a breakfast pastry, “Have you tried any yet Castiel?”

 

Breakfast goes smoothly and soon the troop of four slips into a troop of three as John has other business to attend to. Dean does not envy his father one bit, he knew that the greys that peppered his father's dark hair was from the stress. Mary tells her two boys to grab their older formal attire, not being on for wastefulness, no matter the social faux pas. This makes Castiel the first to get his outfit down, and  _ somehow _ Dean misses it. Maybe it was the conversation with Sam that slowed him down, he wasn't sure. No matter. 

The rest of the week goes by pretty easy, fittings and helping prepare. One day John makes Cas spar with Deacon. Cas won fairly and not too easily, making it seem like Castiel was more human than supernatural. 

Sleeping was still a problem and Castiel remedied this by appearing in Dean's dreams. But sometimes it was hard to reach that dream state, and Dean had a feeling it was because they weren't being… natural. It was hard to explain but it was the same reason this place didn't feel like home anymore. Dean just didn't know what  _ home  _ was.

 

Soon enough the day of the festival arose and Lawrence Castle and the surrounding area was all a buzz, running to get things going. All the Winchester ‘children’ (including Castiel) had all had their outfits brought up the night before. Mary had hired different people to take care of each outfit, Castiel got his own while Dean got their normal tailor and Sam's outfit was made by her apprentice. Regardless, they were all able to get ready at around the same time. 

Each one comes out into the hall nearly seconds after the other. Sam is the first one and Dean follows, leaving Castiel to be the last. Both Winchesters are dressed in the spring colors of their home; lively greens and the same autumn tones that come with the worked earth. When Castiel finally enters they see a different spectrum of colorful fabric. Mary had been giving a chance to go crazy on Castiel, as there was no need for house colors. She went for a light slate blue, other more defined grey tones accenting the blue even further. His eyes and skin complexion looks  _ amazing _ with this coloration and Dean’s eyes stay locked on Castiel's for a long moment before he finally speaks up, “Ready to face the masses?” 

Castiel smiles at that and nods shortly, “Always.” 

Dean nods back, making Sam rolls his eyes and the three men head out to face the festive day. They don't have breakfast but rather have little snacks, saving room for the festival food. 

Every nook and cranny of the surrounding lands are buzzing, farmers pulling in their haul, the baker setting out the fresh pastries. Dean loved when Lawrence became as such, finding a sort of raw nerve of excitement under the whole ordeal. It catches up to him first and he turns grinning towards his companions as he announces, “Happy Spring Fest!”

 

It is indeed such, domestic wild flowers decorating every possible place they can be held. There's streamers and the center of town is set up as the designated dance area where the town minstrels play songs of life and growth. Sam goes off to find the Moore’s stand and Castiel stays with Dean when they reach the liquors. Dean gets himself a pint while Castiel decides against it. They travel together for a bit more, that is until the pie stand. Dean doesn't really mind at this point because alcohol and  _ pie _ . Besides, Castiel's still openly connected to Dean, showing colors and soft thoughts to explain his excitement. Neither are alone, townspeople openly communicating with the returned son and the new addition. 

Dean catches sight of his mother several times, but he knew it would be fruitless to try and hunt her down. She'd come to Dean when she had the time; which she did now. 

Mary’s ringed hands are the first thing Dean sees, they rest upon the shoulder of a farmer that had been talking to Dean. The farmer looks up and automatically bows his head, “My Lady.” 

Mary smiles down at the man and offers him a little look to continue the conversation, which he does until he finishes his statement. Lady Winchester now looks at her oldest son and grins, “Happy Spring festival darling.” 

The farmer sees his daughter who's calling him over to get some snacks and leaves with a chorus of goodbyes. Dean salutes the leaving farmer by downing the rest of his pint. Mary doesn't sit however but looks at her son with a smile. “Oh you do look amazing.” 

The outfit Dean was wearing was his old spring festival garb. It had been tailored the entire week, the sleeves having to be taken off and the shoulders brought out and… well a lot of it was scrapped since Dean had become more muscular since his last time wearing it. It gave Mary an opportunity to change the patterned fabric. She also had the cut changed, inside of high collared it was open, revealing a light slate grey ruffled shirt. “Thanks mom.” Dean grumbles, to which Mary smiles and reaches out to grab her son's hand to squeeze it.

“I'd join you but the weaving is about to start.”

The weaving, a dance of ribbon around a pole was done every year, no knots were allowed but ribbons could be intertwined. It was always Dean's favorite, as it was often seen as a ‘single’ thing to do and not many males partook. This makes Dean stand, he  _ had _ finished his pie when the farmer had left. “I'll join you.” 

Mary smiles at that, nodding her head before reaching out for her son's arm, which he offers for her to take. They walk arms interlocked and despite the crowds they are able to navigate through with little issue. The weaving, or fertility dance in all technicality, always took place in the middle of town, the pole set over the well, the previous dancers ether joining in or sitting out for the dancing matchmaking.

“Have you seen Cas?” Dean asks as they pass through the crowds. His mother was the eyes and ears of this operation, she's probably been to every single booth or stand at least twice already, checking up on everything. Dean can't actually remember a time where he had seen his mother sitting down during a festival. Well, except for evening dinner… but everyone was there so she could easily oversee everything from the right side of her husband. 

Mary smirks at Dean's question and nods, because  _ of course _ , “He is rather interested in…” She falters for a second, “Everything.”

Dean laughs openly at that comment, finding great amusement from the statement. “I'm glad you see my problem.” Dean jokes easily, which receives a gentle squeeze from his mother.

“What a nice problem.” Mary comments, her eyes plastered on Dean's face since he brought up Cas, not that he knew that. 

Dean hums in agreement and they turn the corner to reveal the circular stomping ground. The stones, which were simple cobblestone normally, had been painted with dye, which typically only stays for two or three heavy rains. 

It's a beautiful sight to see the dancers with their colorful ribbons, which are more rounded like yarn rather than flat like fancier ribbon.  _ Everyone _ that was under the protection of the Winchester family was there, and even other families who only had an alliance. 

The dance was set up in rings, some rings closer to the pole, others closer to the bystanders. The ribbon was actually quite long and the dancers had a little pouch that had the ribbon wound up inside of it, in case they wished to change rings. Because you  _ could _ , it was the fun part of the weaving. Dean liked to dance through the crowd, dancing with every girl he found attractive, which involved a lot of hoping rings. If you're fashionably late to the show like Dean was currently you simply had to get to the middle and grab a new sack of ribbon, which was getting wrapped onto the pole by the others. Luckily for Dean he was early enough that the music hadn’t picked up too much, so dancers weren't going  _ crazy _ yet. The demographic for the weaving was largely those who were either young adults, teenagers or single adults. Some older members joined in the festivities as well, but unless they were spry, usually kept closer to the edge. 

Dean makes it through the edge and halfway through the rings when he  _ feels _ Castiel. Since their current physical abstinence Dean has become acutely aware of whenever Castiel is close and Dean just  _ felt  _ him. 

As if to further this point he hears, not only in his mind but out loud,  _ “Hello Dean.” _

Dean looks around but realizes Castiel has disappeared somewhere into the crowds (and it wasn't  _ that  _ packed), everyone had some sort of space around them, some farther, some closer. 

Once the eldest Winchester realizes he isn't going to find Cas right now he makes it to the ribbons. He grabs an nondescript bag and starts to lets the ribbon flow out. He now notices it's a blue, not his favorite and this had purple tints to it as well, but… details. Honestly Dean couldn't care less, his mind brought back to the fact that Cas was somewhere close. He joins the dancers now, finding a pretty brunette to jump in with. 

Dean lightly dances with the females he found attractive but his main goal was to find Cas, who seemed overjoyed in this moment, having fallen into the excitement of the festival. Colors, warmth, dancers, twirling. Dean makes his way through two rings before he feels Castiel's hand on his left shoulder. His grip it strong and as Dean turns Castiel does as well, twirling themselves together in a sort of dance. “Hello Dean.” The dragon greets, his other hand taking Dean's so that they are actually dancing together. Dean doesn't mind at all, this was  _ Cas _ and he was learning human things. Who better to help him understand than his rider? Isn't that what they're supposed to do? Be the human behind the beast. 

“Having fun?” Dean asks, watching Castiel's face as they move between the others’, constantly moving with the flow of the dancers, which helps not draw attention. 

“Very much so.” Castiel responds, giving Dean one of those rare gummy smiles he usually only saved for when he was drunk. It's  _ adorable _ to be honest, innocent in a way only Cas could present. “Good, I'm glad.” Dean smiles, and with their eyes locked they continue to dance. 

The only reason they don't dance for the entirety of the weaving is because a woman comes up and asks Dean to dance, so he does. Cas seems a little hurt by it but not overly so, especially since Dean explains his duty through their connection.

The weaving eventually stops and a child named Sari runs around with their ribbon to secure the ending, which an adult finalizes. There's a lot of clapping and kisses and cheers, some which are from Dean, and a new beat picks up, the regular dancers coming out to dance to the minstrels’ new tone. 

Dean is young but he isn't  _ that _ young and he very much would like to sit down.  _ “Wanna grab some grub?”  _ Dean asks, looking around for Cas’ mop of a head. 

“I think that's a great idea.” Cas speaks up from behind Dean, making the hunter jump a little. 

“Damn it Cas! Personal space!” Dean complains, but both know he's not really mad. Just like both of them knew Cas kinda liked scaring Dean. 

“My apologies.” He doesn't actually move but that might be from the crowd transfer from the dance floor to the streets. 

Dean lets it go and looks at the food venues nearby. “What do you wanna eat?” The hunter asks, returning his eyes to Castiel's.

Castiel's eyes are still locked with Dean's, which made the world go just a little slower. “I am-” Whatever Castiel was going to say was cut off by none other than Mary Winchester, who was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. 

“Did you boys enjoy the weaving?” She asks, looking from either man. 

Both nod but Dean's the one to respond, “Yeah, I do every year.” He teases his mom but she waves his remark away with her hand. 

“Oh shush, I'm glad!” She beams, her eyes still moving from Dean to Castiel before landing officially on Dean. “The chef just finished lunch if you want to check that out.” The official chef for the castle worked with the butcher to cook up some fabulous meat dishes. This also meant the cook would have the next three days off, since she was running around more like a chicken with her head cut off. She was used to feeding the Winchesters and castle staff, not  _ everyone _ under the Winchester reign. 

“Awesome.” Dean comments legitimately, turning towards the butcher shop and subsequently the Chef's food stand.

“Have fun boys!” Mary beams before waving goodbye to them. She doesn't exactly disappear into the crowd but she eventually leaves their line of sight and the two spend the rest of their time enjoying the carnival.

 

For the rest of the carnival Dean and Castiel stay together, whether at the food stand or the mead stand to even when Castiel wants to dance to the smaller band towards the town gardens. Sure the alcohol helped and Dean  _ did  _ dance with some town girls but he largely gravitated to Cas. It wasn't that hard to do, like water on a hill, Dean just  _ moved _ towards his dragon counterpart. Castiel didn't dance like most people Dean knew, sure he obviously picked up some things from the people around and other, older, dances but… he had his  _ own  _ grace to him. Maybe some people found it off but Dean couldn't help but think that it was so distinctly Castiel. They do dance together and maybe Dean's too drunk to care or something but honestly? It was the fun that kept him going.

 

They do eventually stop to take a break around the time of the lighting of the lanterns, when the sun finally sets and several lanterns around Lawrence are lit, all having intricate designs and stories; each different. Dean takes Cas around explaining them, the origins of Lawrence, the coming of the Winchester family, Dean's birth and Sam's, the end of his mother's battle days. All those and more littered Lawrence, illuminating different sections in all odd colors, usually invoking a tone to the piece. 

In their endeavors they rain across Sam. By some miracle it was one of the few times Castiel was separated from Dean by more than 20 feet and Dean also meets a  _ girl.  _ She's pretty cute to be honest, and much shorter than Sam. She has dark brown curly hair and a smile that seems rather dangerous. Sam doesn't actually introduce her but he seems pretty high off their interactions so Dean doesn't push. Sam leaves before he can introduce the girl to Castiel but the dragon sniffs the air.

“What is it?” Dean asks with a small frown. 

Castiel is doing one of those confused faces and sniffs once more before shrugging, “I am not exactly sure.” Dean doesn't think too much of it because of how many people are jam packed on the streets and they go on their merry way as well. 

 

Somehow, someway, the boys make it up into their rooms. Dean's not really sure and he's too fuzzy to be bothered with asking Castiel. He's face forward in his pillow and while he's extremely comfortable Dean can't sleep.

Any other year and Dean would be banging someone right now, but for the first time since Dean's balls dropped he hasn't sex  _ once _ during the festival. His bed seems extremely cold and unwelcoming and he shoves his face harder into the pillow. Yeah, don't think about bad things worked most of the time but… maybe Dean let it hit him. Maybe he wanted to be more human than soldier. 

Regardless, Dean only deals with his loneliness for a second before Castiel's soothing voice greets him like a comforting cup of tea.  _ “You're not alone Dean.”  _ Dean nods into his pillow and Cas just  _ knows _ that wasn't enough for the hunter. 

Suddenly Dean can feel Castiel's warm hands on his back and Dean figures Castiel transported much like Lucifer did. Dean groans into his pillow a little, not in a bad way, but in the fact that he was happy someone was there. “Thanks Cas.” Dean grunts, moving his head slightly to the side to talk better. Castiel's hands are splayed out and make Dean think of how nice it would be for Cas to give him a massage, what with those slender hands.

Castiel’s thumbs do seem to roll small circles into Dean's back but he doesn't seem to really move his hands, like he thinks better of it. Which Dean has to agree with. Castiel doesn't say anything and the hunter decides it's time to flip, so he does so, Castiel's hands leaving his back.

The dragon is sitting on the side of Dean's bed, one leg brought up a little while the other dangles off the high ledge. His hands have gone automatically to his lap and he looks rather… delicate. Suddenly Dean's concerned, had he missed something when he was drinking and having fun? Cas had totally been giving him happy vibes though… “Something wrong Cas?” Dean asks, his concern showing through but his mind was now heavy and with the sudden comfort of Castiel the tiredness hits him. He holds out however, because Cas was important. Duh. Castiel’s face screws up a little more now and he shrinks, unwilling to burden Dean. “Come on.” Is all Dean needs to say and the dragon is moving. He's moving himself to slot right against Dean. Dean suddenly gets it, he wasn't the only lonely one here. His heart softens from whatever clenches it was in and Dean opens his arms, allowing the dragon to shove himself closer, which he does.

Neither of them say a word from that point, soon falling asleep in each other's  _ totally _ platonic arms.

 

* * *

 

When Dean wakes he doesn't have a headache, but he's alone. His bed empty aside from his own sprawled out limbs. Castiel is already up, and speaks as soon as Dean is conscious.  _ “Good morning Dean.”  _ The hunter knows automatically that Castiel had gone down to have breakfast and the hunter suddenly didn't mind the empty bed. 

He sits up and yawns, stretching.  _ “Why didn't you wake me up?” _ Dean asks, not really insulted but more just curious.

Castiel pauses as he seems to be talking to someone else also.  _ “You looked peaceful.”  _ Pause.  _ “I believe your father has a job for us.” _

Of course John had a mission for them. Dean grunts in annoyance as he changes his clothing. He really shouldn't complain however, as he  _ wanted  _ to hit the road soon. Maybe his dad knew that and that's why he was bringing it up to Castiel.

_ “I'll be down there soon.”  _ Dean responds, now putting on his shoes before going for the door. There was zero signs that Castiel had been in Dean's room and it was off putting for some reason. Not that Dean paid too much attention to it, he was busy making his way to the dining room. Plus, he was listening in on Castiel's conversation.

John was talking right now, his words as clear as if Dean was there; thanks to Cas. “I was going to wait until Dean arrived but... “ There's a slight pause, “Activity towards Chion has increased ten fold. To make matters worse I haven't had contact from the farther reaching towns. But they aren't necessarily under my control.” That was John's smooth way of saying they might be putting him off. 

Castiel responds now and much like John’s voice it's clear as a bell. “We should head to the Roadhouse regardless. I do not think Dean or Sam would mind much.” 

_ “I don't.” _ Dean teases, aware that Castiel can't exactly say that. It doesn't matter however as Dean comes through the doors to the dining room and takes in the fact that his mother, father and Castiel are eating  _ together _ . Maybe that's why Castiel only alluded to himself and John, avoiding if Sam or Mary was present. Dean doesn't have any time to complain to Cas about it because he's greeted by a chorus of “Good morning”s to which he must respond to. He's almost to his seat at this time and his father picks right back up, including Dean in the conversation now. “I was just telling Castiel here that it'd be nice if you boys checked out a situation near the Roadhouse.”

Dean takes the opportunity to be humorous and speaks up now, “Ohhh will there be trouble?”

John doesn't bite as hard as he  _ could _ but he does smirk, so that's something. “Most likely.” 

“Count me in then.” Dean finishes out, reaching over to grab a breakfast pastry. 

Mary sighs heavily but says nothing on that subject. “So how'd you sleep?” She asks both Dean and Castiel, which is  _ odd _ but Dean guessed that since his mom slept with his dad she knew how he slept already. 

“Like a baby.” Dean smiles at his mother and she responds in kind. Castiel now speaks up however, as Dean had acted as an opener. 

“I slept well as well.” He nods and offers the Lady of the room a generous smile, one she mimics with ease.

For the rest of the breakfast the conversation was easy and safe but once Sam shows up the conversation is switched back to the mission by John, which Dean  _ knew _ was coming. Much like Dean, Sam agrees instantaneously, commenting about how they needed to do some work anyway. Dean suspected it was just Sam’s excuse for not wanting to be around his father. Mary seems rather put out by the words so she doesn't really contribute, simply watching and gathering information. 

Mary watches her sons the entire breakfast, learning everything she can without pushing for any new information. She noticed how Dean gravitated towards Castiel off the bat. She noticed how they seemed to be synced in some way that was chaotic and beautiful and simple. She notices how Sam doesn’t seem to be there exactly, like his mind was somewhere, most likely his thoughts. She offhandedly wonders if Sam has found someone to love. She’d push but… her eldest son seems to be fooling himself so why wouldn’t her youngest? Sam was always better with his emotions but regardless, both sons would tell her in time. 

 

* * *

 

Packing for the trip is reasonably simply, there’s no cook because it’s her day off but they have an enormous amount of leftovers from the festival which are definitely good enough of substance for the boys to eat while traveling. Their gear wasn’t too shabby and their clothes weren’t either (aside from Dean’s hunter shirt, which doesn’t exactly need to be fixed.)

So, all things considered, they pack up and have the horses ready only two hours after breakfast. The entire Winchester clan is now standing around the entrance doorway of the castle. Mary is able to hug her sons for as long as she pleases as John talks to whomever is free, giving them hugs or handshake in the case of Castiel. 

“You better come around before winter.” Mary warns as she hugs both her boys close. “And please be careful.” She gives them a squeeze and a quick peck on the cheek before handing them off to John and giving Castiel her full attention. 

Mary really liked Castiel, like  _ really _ liked him. She saw nothing but good in those eyes that were so starstruck for her eldest. Mary was sickly but she wasn't stupid…. She now takes notice of how her illness had cleared up as soon as the boys had come home. Maybe she was just stressed about them but…Castiel's ocean eyes are boring into her. There's a respect there, along with a want that Mary knows all lost children have when seeing a parental interaction. 

She smiles despite the fact she wants to frown and opens her arms wide for the handsome young man to know that to some capacity she could act as his mother. “You take care as well Cas.” She hums, holding him for a second longer and to her surprise Castiel actually gives her a little squeeze. “I know you'll take care of my boys.” She lets go, her hands sliding down his arms to give them a little squeeze in reassurance before bowing back to her husband's side. She feels like she can breathe easier, having talked to Cas and she takes in her three wayward children, shortest to tallest (hilariously in order). They were a ragtag group of guys, with handsome faces and good brains (most of the time). Mary smiles sadly, raising a hand to her mouth as John wraps one strong arm around to her to give her some stability. 

She leans into him and kisses her fingertips, pulling them away and towards her boys. They’re all turning around to leave, to head out on yet another adventure. It didn’t matter to Mary how many times the boys killed or defeated something… she wanted them home but this was their choice. So all she could do was watch and wait as they jumped onto Stanford and Impala and started  towards the West, back towards the Roadhouse and whatever was waiting for them out there.


	10. Maybe I'll Find Something Real, Not a Fantasy so Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With rumors of trouble to the west the boys make their way back to the Roadhouse and further. Reuniting with old acquaintances, family and new blood. But what about Lucifer gaining his powers back? What's the possible fallout? How do the boys even try and stop an all out war? Find out in this chapter....
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter title from the song '[Fantasy](https://youtu.be/DE5DXUfX0cc)' by MsMr. 

John Winchester was not wrong about the oddities coming across from the south western border and the boys spend near a whole month trying to just put the pieces back together. There was a town that had a werewolf problem, another completely decimated by some known force. Others had smaller problems, a cropping of more active ghosts, a couple excited ghouls… the list went on. There wasn't a single town that wasn't experiencing _something_.

One of the more memorable ones was a town that was completely taken off the map due to a vampire infestation. Luckily Castiel easily handled them, leaving two surviving vamps that they had interrogated. This whole time they had tried to figure out why these creatures were coming over on the attack, never understanding the verbal nonsense about the powers of Chion changing. These vampires did give the Winchesters more information than that. Especially when Dean brought up Benny.

“You ever hear of a vamp called Benny? “ Dean asks, leaning down to be face to face with the uglier one.

The second vampire growls at the name, “Fucking traitor.”

Dean took that as good news since it probably meant Benny still hadn't fed on a human. He ignores the comment and keeps his eyes on the uglier one as he speaks, “That idiot is dead. Went walking right up to your mother ship’s front door.” They didn't really get much more information out of them and soon enough the two creatures were decapitated and left in the empty town.

With that information the boys decide to make a beeline for the Roadhouse and so get there not too many days later.

 

Bobby is the first to greet them as he's cleaning some metal armor in front of the Roadhouse. He looks up at the approaching horses and rubs his dirty hands on his trousers as he rises. “Finally.” He grunts, walking closer to the boys until they all drop off the horses and walk the rest of the way to Bobby.

“Sorry Bobby!” Dean says easily without much actual sympathy, as a hunter you always made time to save people.

Bobby grunts and motions a hand towards Dean, “Whatever. Come on ya idjit, you have a visitor.” He turns and heads towards the door, growling out as he walks.“And you aren’t even _here_ half the time.”

Dean’s confused but before he can ask any questions or tie Impala down Jo comes out of the front door, stopping the small precession. “About time!” She breathes, apparently having run to the door as soon as she knew it was them. She grins widely at all of them and heads towards them and the horses, taking the leads from Dean and Sam. “I’m glad to see you’re not dead.”  She teases in such a way that Dean knows he’s going to have to answer to her eventually.

Dean doesn’t want to worry about that so he just nods, “Yep!” She walks passed them on her way to the stables and when she passes Castiel she gives him a quick smile and wave before the three men head into the Roadhouse.

“Boys!” Ellen calls, from her fixture behind the counter. Ash is sitting at the bar and raises a hand in solidarity towards the boys.

“Sam, Dean, Cas.” He nods his head towards each one of them before taking a gulp of his drink. The boys respond in kind to everyone but they don’t spend too much time there, as Bobby brings them down a hallway. Dean knows where they’re going, to the interrogation rooms.

Once that reaches Castiel’s mind the dragon seems to realize something, _“Maybe Benny_ **_isn’t_ ** _dead.”_

Oh, Dean’s brain clicks as well and he looks towards Bobby as they walk. “So this visitor? Is it a vampire named Benny?”

Bobby nods to this, “Yeah.” He frowns, “I was gonna kill him but Jo said it’d be a bad idea.” It would have been, because why would Benny be _here_ of all places if he wasn’t here to help? “So he’s been locked up, we’ve been feeding him chickens. So expect that on the menu for the next couple weeks.”

Dean makes a face, he didn’t hate chicken but it would probably get old fast. “Yeah, Benny doesn’t eat people.”

Bobby nods, “So he says.”

Sam seems pretty silent during the whole thing, like he thinks it's in his best interests not to show how _unsure_ and doubtful he is about the whole thing. It doesn’t help that Castiel is pretty much the same, but instead of being unsure like Sam, Dean _knew_ Cas wasn’t too thrilled. _“Look he obviously came here to help us so let’s give him the benefit of the doubt.”_ Castiel mentally shrinks at the comment and his eyes jump to Dean’s, who’s walking beside him.

 _“So says the man who fought my suggestions about my brother but trusts this bloodsucker.”_ There’s some true anger there and Dean’s a little shocked.

_“That’s because this guy saved my life and didn’t hide the fact his crony tortured me.”_

_“You didn’t_ **_want_ ** _Sam to know Dean.”_ Oh yeah, well still.

Dean doesn’t have time to come up with a good response as they finally near the iron doors with their caged windows. They stop at the first one and Bobby pulls out a ring of keys, looking for the one with a etched number one on it. The room is completely dark except for one window that’s shining onto the adjacent wall. Dean can see a hunched form in the corner and he hears someone sniff the air. The form stands and Dean knows that stature and mass, the odd shadows that were caused because of a fisherman hat.  

“Would you look at that, you _are_ alive.” Benny’s voice is the same as ever and the mass stays in the corner as the door is opened. Bobby quickly grabs some matches out of his pocket and lights a lamp on one of the walls, giving the humans the view they needed.

There’s a small cot in the corner, a table with a chair on either side. Benny’s jacket is folded as a pillow and once the room is lit he goes to the chair, sitting down quietly before smiling up at Dean. “Hey brotha.”

“Hey Benny.” Dean gives a small smile, taking the chair opposite of the vampire. Yeah, Dean had told Benny he’d kill him next time he saw him but… this wasn’t one of those circumstances. “You know we ran into some vamps and they said you were dead… and a traitor.”

Benny laughs and nods, “Yeah, yeah, I got a new boss now.” He smiles softly, an _affectionate_ smile. That is, before he remembers why he was here. “That’s actually why I’m here but…” He looks over at Bobby, “I don’t think I can say it around him.”

Bobby looks rather insulted and Dean can’t think of a possible reason why Benny wouldn’t want to talk in front of Bobby. “You can.” Dean says, nodding and accepting it before he really thinks on it.

Benny looks towards Cas and Dean with purposeful eyes and suddenly the hunter realizes and turns towards Bobby. “Actually… sorry Bobby.”   

Bobby balks at that, “Excuse me?”

“Sorry Bobby.” Dean repeats with chagrin, he was gonna get an earful later. Regardless Bobby does leave, handing the keys to Sam with a meaningful look being shared. After all, Bobby could tell that Sam wasn’t Benny’s biggest fan either.

Once the elder leaves and the door closes behind him everyone turns their attention back onto Benny. Who speaks up almost automatically, “My boss, she’s got some powers and.. When Cas here broke that necklace she felt it.” Confusion fills everyone in the room, causing them to all slightly shift their stance. He turns to look directly at Castiel, “She wants to meet with all of you. But you especially.”

“Her name?” Castiel asks, his voice cold but his mind curious.

“She goes by Anna now.”

Dean feels such a sudden and ultimate sense of a profound relief that it sort of winds Dean and the hunter looks over at his dragon with confusion. He doesn’t have time to ask any mental questions however because now Castiel is nearing Benny. “How long has she been there?”

Benny smirks, “Since the very beginning. Anna tells me she didn’t remember who she was at first, but when she remembered she had to do _something_.” Castiel is already nodding, a smile on his lips before he turns to Dean, “We must go.”

“Who is Anna?” Sam asks, sounding a little peeved to be honest.

Castiel turns to Sam, “A dear friend I thought had passed many years ago.”

Well that changed everything for Dean, it was enough for Benny to face the Hunter HQ but with Castiel’s blessing Dean would sure as hell take off now.

“How far is she from the border?” Dean asks.

“Half a day’s travel. So if we leave here in the early morning we should get there by your noon.”

There was no real day or night in Chion, so time was really hard to gauge.

Dean nods, “Alright. Let’s do it.”

 

* * *

 

The Hunters and the blue dragon forced themselves to sleep soon after that, so that they could wake up before the sun on the next day. It actually works out, especially since they had told Jo to wake them and she does only a few hours after the moon was at it’s highest.  

“Up and at em boys!” She calls, ripping the sheets off of Dean and Sam’s beds while she leaves Castiel peacefully alone. Favoritism. Jo plops herself on the side of Dean’s bed leaning on him to make him uncomfortable, “You know,” She starts, glaring down at him. “I was very worried about all of you.”

Dean rubs his face and forces himself to sit up, grunting at Jo before forming actual words. “Yeah, I heard something about a fake letter?”

Jo nods, “No idea who sent it. I thought it was just to get you guys away from me but...” She shrugs, “you guys don’t look too worse for wear.” Dean wants to openly laugh at that with little humor but he holds it in, nodding while Sam actually speaks up, probably feeling more under pressure since he was the one attached to their enemy.

“Yeah we actually just went to the Wastes.”

Jo nods, “Mary sent a letter to us the moment you guys showed up back home. Otherwise I’d probably be digging around for your corpses around Prill.” She teases, finally standing up off of Dean’s bed so he can get ready. “Mom’s making you guys some food for the road so visit her before you leave.”

Dean nods and starts rummaging around for his clothing, unlike Sam who had folded it out the night before. Castiel hadn’t exactly changed, just removed a couple layers so to dress again he just added them. “Yes ma’am!” Dean teases as Jo leaves the room, giving them the bird at Dean’s comment.

Dean gasps, “I never!” Before smirking to himself as he changes. They actually stop and get Benny before going to Ellen, it should be said that it was Dean’s idea. Like, _all_ Dean’s idea. Now the group of four are heading towards the kitchen.

“So Benny,” Sam starts, looking at the vampire with as much repulsion as he can have in his eyes, “What do you eat when you’re in purgatory?”

Benny looks at Sam, “Blood berries.”

“ _What?”_ Sam asks, exaggerating the word because that sounded ridiculous.

Benny shrugs, “I said the same thing. They’re from the fae world and act like a sort of… stabilizer. There’s also creatures that can be caught and cooked. Their blood works as well.”

“Like...werewolves and shit?” Dean asks, confused exactly on the term ‘creature’.

“No, their blood reacts negatively with vampires. I’m talking death omen black dogs, chupacabras, gorilla-wolves, shit like that.” He makes a face, “The archanes give you cotton mouth and changeling blood coats your mouth something awful.”

Dean gags a little, “That sounds fucking nasty.” Dean and Sam had been put against changelings before, matter of fact they had run into one in one of the towns their father had sent them too recently so they knew how _slimy_ those fuckers were.

“It’s the price of my life.” Benny responds easily, like that was his mantra and Dean can feel the respect in Castiel grow. Dean lets Cas know how it makes him happy, even if it’s without words. When they do enter the dining area they can see someone who really isn’t happy, Ellen, who has taken a machete out from underneath the counter and sets it right under the light, a not so subtle threat.

Jo was there as well and her mouth falls open at seeing Benny, walking completely free, aside from having Dean and Sam on either side of him and Castiel stationed in the back. “I didn’t think you’d bring _him_ here!” Jo comments, finding her voice, which is rather astonished.

Benny tips his hat to the blond female, “Don’t worry miss, I’m just glad I get to go home.”

Dean turns his head towards Benny, “I thought you hated it there.”

Benny shrugs, “The magic in those lands curbs my hunger, I can go weeks without feeding. Out here where food is everywhere.” He shakes his head, “I don’t like not having a say.”

It was another profound statement and the hunters seem to quit their bitching. Matter of fact Ellen sighs, leaning against the counter before nodding her head towards the door to the back, where the food animals are kept. “If ya want ya can have a chicken for the road.”

Benny laughs at that, one of his real ones where he has to hold his stomach a little. “Oh ma’am, I prefer those blood berries to chicken blood. Reminds me too much of witchcraft.”

“And witches are nasty.” Dean clarifies, liking Benny a little more.

“Not all witches are, there’s some good ones.” Castiel speaks up, sounding a little distant in that second.

Benny nods, “I agree with ya brotha.”  

Castiel makes a face, “I am not your brother.”

Benny just ignores the comment and sits at the bar, looking over the group. Everyone joins him, Dean and Sam sitting on either side of him while Castiel sits next to Dean. Ellen places some full plates of food in front of the boys and looks at Benny, who answers her unspoken question. “I do eat your food as well, I just don’t enjoy it as much as you guys get to.”   
“You still want some?” Ellen asks, figuring it’d be awkward for him to sit among all these humans who are eating.

Benny shakes his head, “But a glass of water would be nice, if ya would.”

Ellen smirks, because Benny _was_ charming. “Sure thing.”

 

Once they eat and pack up some provisions they head out. They just have to walk through a door and… they’re in Chion. Benny now leads the pack, instructing Sam and Castiel to make sure their movements are untraceable. Which Castiel does with magic, reforming twigs and crunched leaves.

They didn’t run into anything as Benny tells them there’s a break in the wall, he doesn’t know where or exactly how but it’s somewhere so the creatures have been going there. He does ensure them it’s in the opposite direction of the hideout so that’s why they don’t really see anything.

When the Winchesters first see this hideout that Benny’s boss Anna has formed, Dean can’t help but think of forest people. There are building in the cooks of trees, much like bird nests with rope bridges connecting them and rope ladders leading up. There’s also houses on the ground, made of wood that was just constantly stacked up against each other until it formed a wall. From Castiel’s senses Dean knows this is a collection of the good, the bad and the ugly. There were vampires and werewolves and creatures Dean didn’t even know how to say their names.

They all stare, most of them looking wide eyed at the hunters or Castiel, vastly ignoring Benny. Benny leads the group with a much more dignified stance and those that do notice Benny bow their heads a little, like he’s in some position of respect.

“Say Benny, what are you to these people?” Dean asks, making the vampire look back with a smirk. “I’m second in command here.” From the bottom to the top Dean guessed, so the hunter gives his friend a small nod; a silent congratulations at the new role.

Benny nods back to show he understood before he heads to the largest building of the cluster. It’s pushed into a rock face, the walls made of not only tree branches but stone as well, obviously the building they wished to last the longest in a raid. Benny stops here and stands besides the door, waiting for someone to come out. “Anna? They’re here.”

The cover of the door now moves and a red haired woman steps out, she’s paler which makes her hazel eyes pop. “Thank you Benny.” She says softly, placing her hand on his shoulder before looking towards the three new men who faced her. A crowd had kind of gathered around the newcomers but it wasn’t threatening, not with them whispering like regular townsfolk. Those hazel eyes skirt over the Winchesters and land on Castiel, making her face break out into a grin. “Well, Well, look what the vampire dragged in.”

“Anna.” Castiel greets, standing still so Anna walks closer to them. Once she’s close enough he speaks up once again, “I was worried about you.”

Anna beams and suddenly reaches out, grabbing Castiel and pulling him into a bear hug. “I’m sorry Cassie.” She hums, her slender fingers slipping through his hair. Castiel was giving off very relieved vibes and Dean’s concern turned into a little bit of jealousy. Was this like one of his past lovers? He didn’t dare let Castiel know the thought, standing there unemotional.

Anna pulls away and now addresses the crowd, “Everyone, this is my brother Castiel!” Oh, Dean suddenly feels stupid. They didn’t look that similar but then again, neither did Lucifer. Anna now turns her attention to the Winchesters, “And as I am sure, you are aware these two men are Sam and Dean Winchester!” She smiles, turning her attention to the hunters, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”  

Dean smirks, “We don’t usually get that from people across the wall.”

Anna smiles and nods, “Yes but as you know, I don’t exactly belong here.”

Well, if she was related to Castiel then she really _didn’t_ , maybe she was the one Castiel had said was banished, if Lucifer got sent to Seven Gates the next logical place to place a renegade would not be in Seven Gates but Chion.

Anna continues to speak, “But I’ve made this place my home for now, I like it here.” She looks back at Benny for a second, like she was just checking up on his state, which was unreadable.

“So why did you want Dean to come here?” Sam asks, his voice rather harsh compared to the the overall vibe.

“I wanted all of you to come. I knew it was a package deal.” She answers easily, waving her hand before heading back towards the building she had come out of. “Come on, we have things to discuss.”

Everyone piles into the room, which is obviously something they build with only basic tools. The floor was rock from the cave and anything that was pointed or unleveled had something blocking it, like a piece of furniture; a chair or a rudimentary cabinet, maybe a handmade carpet. There were containers of natural herbs placed against the walls, and an area with a firepit in the middle. There was an opening in the roof to keep the fire from smoking out the room. Anna takes a seat in a wooden chair while Castiel finds a little nook in the rock by the firepit with pillows and blankets. Apparently Cas wasn’t the only one that liked the nest style.

The Winchesters take the last two chairs around the firepit, but Benny easily grabs another from one of the emptier areas. Once everyone is settled Anna’s hazel eyes land directly on her brother. “I wasn’t the only one hiding Castiel.” Anna answers to a quiet question. “And you know border communication is hard.”

Castiel nods at this, accepting her reasoning. “So Anna, what do you have to tell us?”

Anna shakes her head, “Oh no.” She wags her finger now, leaning in her chair. “I need you boys to explain some things.” She looks at Castiel, “Is Lucifer well?” The loss of color in Castiel’s face tells her what she needs to know before looking over to Sam. “And you’re his rider.” She sighs. “I was hoping it was just a false rumor.”

“Rumor?” Sam blurts out, seeming jarred suddenly.

Anna nods, “Just because I can’t turn into a dragon like my brother here doesn’t mean I don’t have abilities.”

Castiel’s head bobs slowly, like he’s registering something himself, “She’s fae blessed.” Anna nods to this, and it makes Castiel speak up again. “And that’s why there is such a steady supply of blood berries.”

Anna smiles, “I couldn’t have my connections with the sky anymore, so I needed my eyes on the ground.”

“And who better than those who are free of the confinements of this world…” Castiel’s head is still moving up and down as he gains more of an understanding.

“Wait so fairies are real?” Dean asks, his voice showing his shock.

Anna gives an affirmative nod, lifting up her hair to show the point of her ear. “I’m one of them now, I have been for centuries. Ever since I needed a new home.”

There’s a long silence before anyone speaks and when they do, it’s Benny. “They’re the ones that told her. I don’t think anyone knows on this world except for those involved.”

“And all the demons that interacted with Sam.” Anna comments cooly, looking over at the youngest hunter, “You could survive the torture and not spill your guts, but can they? What happens when hunters go asking questions?”

Sam sits up a little taller, automatically on the defence for a man he had only spent a couple days with. “Lucifer’s torture is scarier than that of my grandfather’s.” Dean hadn’t been tortured by Lucifer, but he knew if anyone studied under Alastair they’d be just as good.

Castiel speaks up, still looking towards his sister. “What would your suggestion be Anna?”

Anna finally breaks eye contact with her brother in order to look at Dean, “You and Dean have to join King Campbell’s dragon rider ranks before Sam goes to see the devil King.”

Dean’s jaw drops and he can feel the shellshock from Castiel. “What?” Both ask at the same time, Dean sounding angrier while Castiel sounds more shocked than anything.

“Oh come on Cas.” Anna stays, gesturing towards him, looking only between Dean and Castiel as they’re the ones to be involved in the plan. “You know as well as me what we need to have is some friends there. Not everyone in our family could have possibly avoided being initiated. If you go before Sam is seen going into Seven Gates you wouldn’t be held responsible, they’ll think it’s because of the fact you’re separated.”

While Dean’s face has a negative reaction to these statements Castiel is the one to shoot down the idea automatically. “No. King Campbell will only use us as bait. Lucifer will most likely help Sam get us back.”

It’s Anna’s turn to make a face, “Well he’s trying to break the constraints on his power anyway.” This time the chorus of ‘what’s come from the hunters, while Castiel remains quiet… too quiet. “Of course you had a feeling about that, didn’t you Cassie?”

Cas hangs his head, “It only makes sense…”

Anna nods, “Yeah, now that he has something to gain for his power.” She turns to Sam with a heavy knowing look.

Dean throws up his own hands, “Wait _what_ is going on!?”

Benny comments quietly from besides Dean, “I feel ya brotha.” And Dean is glad someone does.

Castiel is the one to finally explain, “My power was hidden in a necklace by my own choice. Lucifer’s power was ripped from him and thrown into a cage.”

Anna nods to this, “And like many cages there is a key for the door… 66 in this case.” Oh, that was a big number, Dean relaxes a little bit and Anna seems to feel this, “12 of which have already been broken.”

Dean sits up again, “Really?”

Anna nods, “Yes, that’s why there’s creatures acting like rats, eating their way to get to him. All in the name of survival.” Anna frowns, “There’s over 666 possible keys, it’s hard to tell where he’ll break another one. But there are signs, which Castiel knows.”

Castiel nods his voice sounding repetitious, like he would say this as a prayer years ago. “And there fell a great star from Heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died.”

Anna nods, “If one thing is for sure… the four horsemen will appear. It is an inevitable outcome of this kind of catastrophe.”  

The Winchester have heard of the horsemen before, but for the two humans they were much more myth than fact… that is until now. The horsemen were not bound to any one person, power or organization. They wandered the world freely, acting as the physical embodiments of War, Pestilence, Famine and Death. They often remained unseen to the human eye when they acted out their actions. Anna isn't done with placing weight on the shoulders of the hunters and her brother. “This isn't even taking in the possible reaction for the East.” The lands across the sea were much like Chion in the fact that monsters and creatures ruled while humans were placed on a lower class, the prey.

“Some beings over there are just as strong, if not stronger than Lucifer, let alone myself or Castiel. They would _not_ like to hear of Lucifer’s rise to power.”

Dean stands and rubs his face, this was a lot of information to take in. A lot of responsibility. “I need some air.” The room was warmer than the normal dreariness of Chion.

Benny rises as well, “I'll join ya, this is way above my pay grade.”

Dean motions to Benny because he fucking _gets_ it. “Yes! Exactly!”

Benny chuckles and pats Dean on the shoulder as they head towards the door.

“I will join you later.” Castiel comments to Dean out loud before turning to his sister. “In the meantime we have things to discuss.” Both Anna and Castiel turn to Sam, making the youngest Winchester squirm. Dean figures they're gonna grill him about Lucifer and Dean just doesn't want to hear about the Father of Lies.

“Have fun.” Dean sarcastically teases, leaving the room with Benny and coming into contact with the cool air of Chion. It felt damp now and the sky had darkened a couple shades, alluding to rain.

“You guys get rain here?” Dean asks, looking up with his hands in his pockets. He's glad Benny went with him, the townspeople seemed to respect him and it gave Dean that in, plus he had proven that he wasn't like the regular vampires.

Benny nods, “Yeah, it's a bitch after, since there isn't any sort of heat besides fire here.” Dean can understand that, the sun was his best friend after he being drenched.

“That sucks.” Dean agrees and the vampire starts to lead the hunter away from the building, heading towards a more secluded area.

“Things have changed since we last saw each other.” Benny states, turning towards Dean and the hunter nods, agreeing once again. “Gotta say I can't tell if it's good or bad.” Benny adds, now finding a tree and leaning on it. He takes out a rudimentary cigarette case, pulling one out and packing it on the top before placing it between his lips.

“There's tobacco plants here?” It was easier to talk about shit like that instead of what's happened.

“No, it's a plant from ‘round here that has the same side effects.” Makes sense, there was those blood berries, Dean didn't know all the kinds of plants, he didn't even know all the monsters out there and that was his _profession_. Benny now grabs another one and holds it out to Dean. It's hand rolled and rather tempting. Too tempting.

Dean takes the cigarette, “Ya got a light?”

Benny gives Dean a look, “No, we're just gonna suck on it.” He pulls out two small pieces of flint, which he cracks together with his fingers, lighting his own. He hands over the two pieces of flint to Dean and the hunter lights it just as easily. Hunters had to know how to start a fire, it was quintessential for ending ghosts. From the first drag Dean knows this isn't tobacco, the taste is just as earthy but has a sweeter tint to it. Dean's body automatically relaxes, his shoulders dropping as he finds a boulder to sit on.

“Thanks brother.” Dean states, giving Benny a small smile.

Benny nods in an ‘of course’ fashion, taking a drag of his own. “You know, this is some crazy shit we've all stepped in.” Dean was attached to Castiel via brain, Sam and Lucifer were fused together, how did Benny get dragged into this?

Before Dean has a chance to ask he feels as Castiel comes closer. “I thought I smelled millgrass.” Both Dean and Benny turn around to face the dragon, but Benny is the first one to move.

Taking one last drag of his own cigarette he starts towards Cas, holding it out as he passes. “I’m gonna keep Anna company.” He gives a small nod towards Cas and they share some sort of understanding.

Once the color guard had changed, Castiel joins Dean by sitting on a nearby rock, taking a drag himself.

“What’s going on with him and Anna?” Dean asks, he had picked up something between the two but he couldn’t place his finger on it. “He’s not her rider is he?”

Castiel takes a drag, shaking his head. “The dragon was forcibly removed from Anna, there isn’t a part left in her.” He licks his cracked lips, “I don’t think they have any kind of connect like you and me… but there is some ability to share thoughts.” Cas seems to want to bring something else up, which Dean promotes in their shared space, making Castiel speak up once again. “Anna wants to give Sam some of her blood so he will be able to communicate with Lucifer.”

Well, that made zero sense and Dean turns to his companion, “The fuck?”

It appears Cas has expected a reaction like this and keeps his voice calm. “You're brother has the uncanny ability to drunk blood and become more powerful… it only works with the blood of our family and demons…. But..” Castiel shrugs, “She wishes for him to tell Lucifer not to attack anyone once he is at full strength.”

Dean's mind isn't functioning but he snorts at that comment regardless, “Yeah right, like that'll work.”

“We have to try at least Dean.” Castiel states, with that finality to his voice.

Dean's shaking his head, taking another drag of the rolled cigarette, “How do you even know Sam's freaky power anyway? This is the first time I've heard of him having a freaky fetish.”

Castiel makes a face, “I can smell it.” It's so terse it worries Dean.

“When?”

“After he drinks.”

Dean shakes his head again, his eyes glued onto Castiel's face, which was uncharacteristically not looking into Dean's eyes. “No. I mean when did you know about it?”

“Ah.” Castiel shifts, his eyes hitting Dean's for a hot second before hiding once again. “When we were in Seven Gates… I assumed it was something he and Lucifer did for kicks but...during the festival…” He shakes his head, “I brought it up to Sam and he denied it…. However with Anna here he admitted to his activities...”

“Fuck.” Dean grunts, slipping his hands over his head to the back, where he crossed them, cigarette being held out a little more so not to burn anything. “Why didn't you _tell_ me?” And yes, Dean's mad, but he's more disappointed than anything. No more secrets. Didn't they have that discussion already?

“I didn't want to worry you… I wasn't 100% sure what was happening…”

“Fuck Cas I don't care if you think it'll fuck me up you gotta tell me this kinda shit. Okay?”

Castiel doesn't respond and it's starting to actually aggravate Dean but just as it does, the dragon speaks. “Understood…”

Dean sighs, taking the cigarette to his lips and bringing the dying ember back to life with a couple puffs. “And I don't think that's gonna work on Lucifer. Our best bet is to scare him.”

Castiel makes a strange face, “What do you suggest on how to accomplish that?”

Dean thinks on it for a second, “Well he cares about Sam so....”

Castiel has an idea pop into his head and it goes right to Dean. _We’ll have to kill Sam_. Dean reacts with repulsion but Castiel speaks up, giving details. “Only for a couple seconds, simply give Lucifer that feeling. Allow him to know what it feels like to lose Sam, but not long enough for Lucifer to take his soul to his lands.”

Again Dean's confused, “ _What_?”

“When your brother dies I can almost guarantee he will be placed in Seven Gates. Whatever strings my brother has to pull he _will_ to get Sam down there with him.” He pauses and he seems comfortable looking Dean in the eyes again. “But it will take him at least five minutes to accomplish anything. As he's still restricted to his lands.”

Dean sighs and runs his one free hand through his hair. This shit was wack. “We gotta tell Sam too. He's gotta be in on it.”

Castiel makes a face, “I fear he'll tell Lucifer if he knows.”

“He won't.” Dean says with a straight face. There were things in this world that only Dean and Sam knew, brother shit that was stupid but made them, them. Like how Dean could never win a game of rock, paper, scissors against his brother, or how Dean knew Sam preferred the tops of muffins. Well, they _could_ share those things but regardless.

Castiel accepts Dean's choice without much complaint, understanding this wasn't something he'd budge on. “As you wish.”

With one final drag Dean puts the cigarette out on the rock next to him, standing up. “This is some fucking crazy shit.” Dean states randomly, maybe it was that cigarette but he felt oddly calm. Not like he was incoherent but simply relaxed, like before you think of something so much it just completely freaks you out. “And I hope it fucking works.”

 

When Dean and Cas re-enter the hut they see as Anna flits around moving around both Sam and Benny and grabbing containers of random ingredients and the like. She places them all on a cloth and rolls it up neatly, making it no bigger than a pint glass. She hands it over to Sam who takes it with ease and places it into his bag without question.

Anna explains anyway, which is probably why Sam hadn't said anything. “Those ingredients, when put together, will summon me to the spell’s exact location.” She looks towards Cas who nods, their sibling bond seemed to be reconnected in some regard because Anna now starts buzzing around collecting other containers.

Castiel speaks up in the meantime, “Sam,” the youngest Winchester turns to look. “You know as well as we do that Lucifer is not going to stay peaceful once he gets his full powers back.” Dean watches the doubt in Sam's face, this must be horribly conflicting.

Sam shrugs, “I agree that it's a high possibility….” at least he seems to understand that, “But…” He doesn't finish, suddenly sounding unsure of the plan.

Anna apparently is the best remedy for this as she quickly finishes her business and sits in front of Sam. “Sam.” She states, getting his attention. “If you don't think you can lie that well to Lucifer I might be able to help.”

Because Dean is attached to Castiel his curiosity is sated almost instantaneously. _“Because Anna has access to the fae world she also has a wide range of herbs at her disposal…. Herbs that have an effect of the human psyche.”_

 _“That sounds comforting.”_ Dean responds, giving his dragon a look from the corner of his eye.

Castiel shrugs, _“You were unsure about my power as well… she is just as strong as me Dean, just without the dragon wings.”_

Anna is speaking again, probably because of the curious look on Sam's face. “I have access to plants that have slight hallucinogenic properties that would allow it to be easier for you.”

“What?” Both Dean and Sam ask at the same time. This is one of those moments where Dean knows he'd be better off in Sam's shoes… Dean knew his way around drugs better than his little bro, Sam wasn't as much of a partier as Dean.

Anna goes over to a bag that is hanging from the ceiling. It's close enough to the little fire that it stays dry but doesn't dry out. She plucks it from its hook easily and brings it back over, pulling a handful of these tiny spiracle looking seeds. They're dark grey in nature with a natural seem that's closer to white. All the stems have been removed, leaving a little round divot in the material.

“Nyox.” Castiel speaks up, and yeah, him knowing the seed name helped both Winchesters more than they'd like to admit. “Fantasy seeds, is their other name.”

Anna starts to speak again, dropping most of the seeds back into the bag until she has no more than five. “There are three ways to be affected by these seeds. You can inhale them, eat them or soak in them. Each causes a different effect, some more potent than others.” She heads to the fire and grabs a circular metal disk that curves in a little. “The most controlled way is to have you breathe it in.” After placing the five seeds into the metal divot, she takes a knife that Benny holds out to her. It's a simple pocket knife and she starts to crush up the seeds.

“What does it do?” Asks Sam, to really anyone in the room.

Castiel responds, “From my knowledge it allows your fantasies and common thoughts to become visual.”

Anna nods, “Basically.” She actually sounds really proud of her brother for his contribution before looking over at Sam. “Because I'm giving you a smaller dose to breathe in. The effects will be very limited… what Castiel and I will do is create an illusion to make it harder for Lucifer to detect the lie.”

Dean now speaks up to only Castiel, having to ask, _“Can I help?”_

Castiel's eyes dart from what his sister is doing back to Dean. _“Not in the sense that you can meld the illusion but yes, your input would be most useful.”_ That warms Dean's heart a little, because he felt pretty out of his element right now… being one of the only two humans in a land made of creatures Dean killed for a living.

 _“Awesome.”_ Is all Dean comments back because Anna is starting to speak again.

“What we're gonna do is place a situation in your head where I was injured and you were able to sneak some of my blood without anyone noticing.” Anna holds the plate up a little to show everyone, “This, will make it so the injuries that I sustained will be there constantly for you Sam, and Dean if you so choose.”

Castiel now makes his own comment to Dean, _“You will have an easier time telling the difference between the lie and the real world.”_

 _“Cause I have a crazy tolerance?”_ Dean teases, making Castiel's lip twitch in amusement.

 _“Because you are connected to me. You can see through my eyes and know what is the truth. Sam doesn't have Lucifer around to correct the altered differences.”_ Dean just lets out a mental ‘oh’ and goes back to paying attention to Anna.

“You’ll know it's starting to wear off when the marks and scars start to fade. It usually takes up to three hours to wear off completely.”

Dean knew that this was for serious business but… he kinda wanted to try it… for like… drug purposes. “So like… what else can it do?” Sam knows already and looks over to his brother with a prepared bitch face.

Anna and Benny both laugh, well, she laughs, he chuckles. What's surprising is Benny answers, “It's called fantasy seeds for a reason brotha.”

Anna nods, taking off from Benny’s comment. “You use more than the dose we're giving Sam and you’ll hallucinate things on your own…. Things you want to see usually.” She smiles, “Sometimes memories if you're really craving one. Last time I took some I ended up in a field and…” She looks at Castiel with an ancient look in her eyes, “I was able to relive that picnic we had with everyone.” Castiel seems to know exactly what Anna is talking about and of course Dean is curious… but so is Sam. Anna goes into some detail, “It was before Lucifer’s fall and it was the start of the crop season… we all decided it'd be a great idea to go on a picnic and-” She smiles, “Gabriel made those stupid little crowns and Lucifer played that fiddle.” She shakes her head slowly, her eyes glazed over from the memory. “And you were so young…” She blinks and takes on a more knowledgeable, less sentimental air, “For you two, you'd possibly see your dragons flying in the sky. You'd be able to tell it's not Luc or Cas because you'd feel it through your connection. Other hallucinations will also feel off, you have to allow them to feel right for you to get the joy out of them… it makes it really easy to disconnect yourself from the bad hallucinations.” She knows there's gonna be a comment at that and she holds her finger up, “Sam, you are getting such a small amount that you can't have bad hallucinations… but if someone was to take more.” She shakes her head and gives Dean a look, “I suggest waiting until you cross the border.”

Dean has to admit, that's a good idea. But when would he possibly be able to trip when you know… they have to stop the fucking MORNING STAR?

Anna hands the knife back over to Benny and looks at Sam, Dean and Castiel, “Who wants to stay?”

Sam didn't make a move and Dean doesn't either, “Since I got nothing to loose.” Dean offers, and plus, if this was his brother's first trip he wanted to help him through it.

Anna nods, “Things will look more vibrant, you'll be able to see better in dark corners and your hearing will also be enhanced.” She hooks the metal bowl to some hooks and hangs it above the fire. “There is also a possibility you might start to see the faes that inhabit the world. Don't stare at them.” That was easy enough and both Winchesters nod. Both Benny and Castiel are now heading towards the door while Anna gives the humans a quick once over. “Once the bowl stops smoking you can leave, but I don't want you to leave before hand. Castiel and I will work on the hallucination before you guys come out and then we'll work on you from there. Have fun boys.” She now heads towards the door where the other two creatures now stood. Dean locks eyes with Castiel and the dragon nods, giving Dean that reassurance he needed for this. Both Benny and Castiel leave first but Anna sticks around, just to quickly whisper out, “I should warn you, even though this dosing isn't potent, you might experience some…. Hotness under the collar if you catch my drift.”

Dean does, instantly, “Oh we do.” He comments quickly, and she gives a thumbs up.

“Awesome! See you in a bit boys.” And with that she also ducks out of the room.

 

Once the humans are left by themselves Dean moves closer to his sibling. “Ya ever think you were gonna trip with your older brother?” Dean grins, this was rather exciting.

Sam smiles and lets out a little snort, “I don't think we'll be tripping Dean…. I think we'll basically just be high.”

Good argument from the family lawyer. “That's true.”

“You gonna take some for the road?” Sam asks, managing to read his brother's mind.

Dean shrugs, watching as the seeds start to produce smoke from their pedestal. It seems much heavier than normal smoke, since it falls down from the metal plate and not up into the sky…. Yeah, it acted much more like fog. “I'd have to ask Anna and since I don’t really know her...”

“Dude, Cas is her brother. She'd probably ask you to make sure Cas even tries it.”

Dean makes a face, “No…”

Sam nods as he speaks, “Yeeeess Dean, can't you tell she wants him to experience the world? If she knew about Cas changing the moment it happened, don't you think she would have contacted him quicker? I think she wanted him to taste our kinda life a bit before she subjected us to this.”

Dean wasn't exactly expecting to dissect Anna in all of this, if anything he thought Sam would want to talk about Benny. “Yeah, I guess.”

Sam’s eyebrows raise, “She's with the faes Dean, they can go anywhere…”

 

* * *

 

Anna, Benny and Castiel didn't go that far from the hut, matter of fact they were just under an awning in eyeshot. They could hear the conversations the Winchesters were having but… they they were having their own now. Castiel himself was interested in Benny. It wasn’t in a physically interested way, but he was an oddity among oddities. Never had Castiel ever expected this of all things and Benny could feel it.

“I confuse ya don't I?” The vampire asks, which allows Castiel to be brutally honest.

“I had wished Dean to kill you when you first met him.” Anna makes a face but Castiel doesn't see it, “I'm still not quite sure if it was the right call but... You haven't failed yet.”

Benny laughs softly, an actual smile on his lips, “It's all good brotha, it keeps me on my toes.” He chuckles and Anna sighs, cutting into this conversation.

“I could say a few things about your rider too.” She gives Castiel a look before lightening the mood. “Focus boys, we can talk about emotions later.” She teases, making Benny chuckle while Castiel simply looks at his sister. “How are we gonna play this?”

 

They finally decide on them getting attacked right at the border. Werewolves would be the best bet because of the fact the full moon was just around the corner and their packs were well versed in attacking ragtag groups. Soon the three supernatural creatures turn their attention to the hut door, because both Winchesters walk out, ready for whatever was ahead of them.

 

* * *

 

When there was no more smoke coming from the Nyox plate the two hunters finally crawled of the hut. They felt fine and Dean had to admit he was noticing more details and layers of shadow now… but mentally? He felt fine. He did at least until he saw Castiel. He was surrounded by a sort of light, Dean didn't know from where in this dingy place it was coming from but it was blue in nature, like a hot flame. His features as well were more striking and Dean couldn't help but admit to himself, that Castiel was a handsome creature. Neither Benny, Sam or even Anna gave off this coloration. If anything Anna seemed to be more _pink_ light, but it wasn't too noticeable.

Dean claps his hands, partially to distract himself, “So what's the plan coach?” He teases, since when you’re under any sort of influence it was best to keep the mood up, no matter what.

Anna gets this as well and smiles, pointing at a fallen tree log, where both Sam and Dean sit. “Sam, you'll need to relax… close your eyes and try to meditate… you'll feel a little invaded but since neither of us are connected to you, that's what it'll feel like. As long as you don't fight it you shouldn't feel any pain.”

Sam snorts, “So simple.” He moves onto the ground now, with his long back against the bark of the tree and his head landing where his butt was a couple seconds before.

Dean's pretty glad he's not doing this, as Cas had hummed quietly to him in the moments that had already passed. Sam was always better at meditating and all that spiritual crap than Dean. Dean wasn't afraid to admit that. He could still knock a man out cold with one punch. Thank you very much.

Once Sam is comfortable Anna speaks up again, her voice turning more trance-like. “Remember what the woods looked like when you first entered? The countless trees and shadows. The coldness to the air that is nearly constant?” Sam hums and Anna continues, not that Dean's paying attention because Castiel is taking Dean's mental hand and leading him down the rabbit hole.

 

It's a lot like looking through Castiel's eyes, except Dean is seeing things that aren't happening. His body isn't doing the movements but he's walking. Right next to Castiel, with Anna and Sam. Interestingly enough Benny isn't there.

Dean makes a joke, a stupid one about time and the real Dean frowns in the back of Castiel's head. _“Awh who thought I'd make that joke?”_

The hallucination party of four stops and Castiel questions the true Dean, “ _Well what joke would you make?”_

Dean says the first thing in his mind, _“Gee, talk about bad moon rising.”_

The group picks up again and hallucination Dean makes the comment, to which Sam rolls his eyes (accurate) and Anna starts to hum something vaguely familiar. Castiel just sighs, and they continue on their way.

Dean's about to ask Cas about when the fuck they're gonna be attacked when Anna speaks up, it's real Anna just like real Cas are in the illusion, Dean's pretty confident that that's mental Sam, but it's _still_ Sam _._ “We just need to head a little more Southwest-” Suddenly Castiel grabs onto hallucination Dean, pulling him back and into his protection as a pack of _ten_ werewolves jump off a cliff side and down to the troop.

Castiel smites the first werewolf that gets too close while Anna pulls out two swords, “No Cas!” She calls, cutting down the werewolves, her blade a shiny silver. “You'll attract worse!”

Castiel, Sam and Dean all pull out their weapons. It's more difficult for Sam and Dean however, as their blades weren't made of the same anti-werewolf material.

Anna and Castiel are the heavy hitters in this game, Anna protecting Sam while Castiel watches over Dean. The Winchesters make good distractions however, as their blades still injure but .. being surrounded by nine werewolves was still rather unfair. Dean corrected any wrong moments in his hallucination self but it was nearly perfect, as Castiel understood Dean's movements better than most, hell, better than Dean almost.

It was in the cluster of fighting that a werewolf knocks Anna’s main sword out of her hand, dropping it near Sam who automatically picks it up. It's too late however as the werewolves actually pull Anna away from the traveling cluster.

Her screams are very real in this area, but they don't hit Dean's physical ears and that's exactly why he doesn't panic in the situation. This was all fake…. Shit this stuff was crazy. Anna continues to scream and Castiel now reacts with a roar in another language, making nearly half of the werewolves realize what they were fighting. The two werewolves closest to Castiel burn up in brightness coming from the human dragon. Dean was proud of his companion, it was something he would have done if he also had the same power. It made this illusion feel real, even if it wasn’t. Suddenly this fight looks doable and fake Dean picks up Anna’s other dropped sword. With suddenly three soldiers ready to attack, the rest of the werewolves fall easily. Sure, Dean and Sam get some scrapes, but nothing really, even if it sort of feels like Dean's skin is itchy from the blood escaping the skin. Dean can even smell the blood, even if it isn't there.

Sam is the one that gets to Anna first, as Castiel has attacked the monster tearing at his sister. Sam picks up Anna, her clothing ripped and her hair sticking to her skin with the help of blood patches. Her chest, which was close to Sam’s face, was pooling with blood. Dean really does smell blood now, it's not fake and it's almost strong enough to pull Dean out of the trance, but Castiel keeps him there with a warning. _“Everything is fine. Stay here.”_

Dean does just that and takes the sword Sam had grabbed from Anna to be more effective.

“Get her out of here!” Castiel calls to the illusion of Sam, who nods and runs off with Anna’s broken and bleeding body. Dean stays with Castiel however, sort of circling in the rest of the werewolves to keep them from running after Sam. Dean knows this isn't the important bit, as the werewolves seem to automatically lose interest in fighting once Sam is away, like they lose the magic behind the hallucination.

 _”So what now?”_ Dean asks as he watches the werewolves fall down easily in front of Castiel and his hallucination self.

Castiel turns to Dean, his blue eyes crisp with the red werewolves’ blood covering his higher features. _“We wait.”_

Castiel now pulls Dean out of wherever they were and Dean's physical eyes open, revealing Sam with his mouth clamped down on Anna’s wrist, which has a perfect incision. Dean's flat out horrified by the sight and he'd yell something out if Castiel's hand wasn't suddenly over his mouth, as he knew Dean's knee-jerk reaction. He shakes his head and Dean nods, realizing it'd ruin the whole point. Dean still didn't like it.

Both Anna and Sam seem to be in another world and for the first time Dean notices Benny. He had expected Benny to leave for this part but no, the vampire was standing there, arms crossed, like a referee to ensure Sam didn't go overboard. He looks so serious and Dean can't help but think about if _he_ saw someone feeding on Castiel. His stomach turns again and Castiel stands up. The dragon looks over to Benny and somehow they communicate with just nods and eyes what's happening before Castiel motions for Dean to follow him away from the seats. Dean obeys and as soon as they're out of earshot Castiel speaks. “I don't like it either, but it must be done.”

Dean nods, yeah, yeah, he's heard it a thousand times. ‘It must be done’, what a bullshit Hunter statement. Dean was kinda getting sick of it, especially since it put his brother on the line.

Castiel sends a wave of understanding and they walk silently together for a ways. The forest looks brighter and it's rather quiet, which is a good thing Dean guessed. “Man,” The hunter starts because he wants to enjoy this high, “How can I trigger these hallucinations? Can I control them?”

Castiel shakes his head, “You didn't take enough to have random hallucinations.” Castiel answers, looking towards Dean quickly before looking back in front of him. “I have the ability to make you hallucinate if you wish, but… I suspect that will be uncomfortable for you.”

Dean has to agree on that one, well at least for the hallucinations Dean _wanted_ to have but… “Anna said something about being able to see you fly? Could you do that?”

That takes Castiel by surprise but he nods his head, quickly preparing himself mentally for this. He looks around until he finds a sort of cliff edge where the trees thin out. Dean automatically knows they’re heading that way and they climb the slope. The climb makes Dean’s body tingle more and he has to admit that he’s feeling a little… well, horny. He’s not gonna bring it up Cas because that’d be awkward but Anna wasn't lying about how this shit really makes you pay attention to your private parts. He pushes those feelings down as best he can and when Castiel finds a place to sit down, Dean joins him, grunting a little because he still had hunter bones.

“I want you to close your eyes.” The blue eyed man hums, his voice much like a drum in Dean’s very soul. The hunter surprisingly listens, shutting his lids and listening to the space around him. He feels as if he can hear the world, the steady beat of the invisible universe around them, feel the life blood of magic and whatever else that keeps the sun rising and setting. Dean is normally good at time, he can tell normally when five minutes pass or if it's an hour, but now? Time has no meaning. He doesn't know if it's the seeds or if it's Chion because this place always seems to not listen to the average rules of the world. It doesn't matter though, because Castiel is next to Dean and honestly? That's what matters.

An undisclosed amount of time passes before he hears Castiel mentally call for him. _“Dean, open your eyes.”_

The hunter does as he's told and the world is very much the same, his eyes need to adjust to the constant dim lighting but he has to say… it seems darker. There's a feeling from his brain buddy that he should look up, so Dean does just that and he sees the cause for the darkness. A shape, _Castiel’s_ shape, in the sky. It's passing overhead, close enough to evade the darker cloud cover but far away enough to shine a bluish tint throughout their area. If Dean didn't _know_ that Castiel was truly sitting besides him, feel the heat from another human body, he'd be convinced he had turned dragon and joined the sky. But lo and behold when Dean does look out of the corner of his eye he sees little human Cas, sitting cross-legged next to him, his eyes apparently glued on the sky. If only Dean knew that up until this point the dark haired man had been staring at the one thing he coveted more than anything in the world.

Dean's green eyes look back to the sky, watching as the dragon lazily catches an unfelt air current, his wings outstretched as his tail acts as a rudder.

For the first time in recorded history of Chion the sky casts an offset blue, not because of the removal of the perpetual clouds, but because whatever light passes through them also passes through the sinew of the dragon's wings.

It's a beautiful sight and for one moment Dean lets himself be dragged into the grand illusion, because it truly was breathtaking.

 

* * *

 

Sam is not having the same experience on the fantasy seeds. Matter of fact it has a _very_ different effect on the younger Winchester, but that could possibly be due to his company. Not that Sam has much company as he's now lying in a makeshift bed in one of the crudely built buildings. He's not alone yet, as Anna is squatting next to him and Benny waits by the door, quietly enforcing a sort of protective nature against Sam, geared towards the safekeeping of Anna. Sam easily pushes the feeling of being closely watched away, what with the floating feeling the seeds are causing. But with the floating feeling comes the illusion of a rather disfigured Anna, who is now speaking up. “Sam.” She calls with enough force to make the hunter turn his attention to her. Sam hums, his eyelids drooping because he's _so_ damn comfortable. “Don't forget what you need to do.”

Sam nods, yawning and forcing the pillow to his liking with his head. This was no where near the comfort he had felt in Seven Gates and he truly missed the place of demons and devils. Not that he'd ever say that. “I got you.” he grumbles, smooshing his face into the pillow.

Anna stares for a good moment before nodding, helping herself back up, “Good.” Is all she comments at first before heading towards the doorway. She does stop however, pausing to turn around and say one more thing to Sam. “My brother never gave a damn about anything, but I think he cares for you... _use_ that.”

Sam gives her a little nod and the two unnatural creatures leave the small hut, giving Sam the privacy he needs. Maybe Sam should be panicking, he probably would normally but he's more excited than anything else and he let's his body relax. Unlike his older brother, Sam could medicate and this helped him slip into his zone, to focus on Lucifer.

It's like holding onto a thin string, walking through the darkness in a labyrinth but… he's not the only one. He sees the light of the star and sure enough warmth follows as he nears.

 _“Hello Sam.”_ Lucifer’s voice automatically calms an unknown ache in the hunter's heart and he knows his dragon could feel it.

 _“I didn't expect this to work.”_ Sam starts, and yes, there's still a pressure from pushing himself across the continent but it's easier than when he was in Potesta.

_“I am surprised myself. I did not expect to hear from you for quite some time.”_

Sam doesn't bother explaining it verbally, instead showing his counterpart what exactly “happened” so that he _could_ get in connect with his….well… lover.

Lucifer chuckles proudly as the illusion passes and Sam could feel the nod of understanding. _“I always knew you'd be the more proficient of the Winchesters.”_ Lucifer comments, _“How did you know her blood would work?”_

Sam mentally shrugs, “ _Truthfully? I didn't. But the way she interacted with Castiel made it seem plausible.”_

 _“You should start betting against people. With this string of good luck.”_ Lucifer pauses, _“It is nice to feel you again.”_

Sam grows hot under the collar and maybe that's why he can feel the fandom touches from past experiences with Lucifer, the warm hands on his body. And… maybe Sam is a bit soft, he can't help it. _“I missed you.”_

Lucifer chuckles again, lower and there's a sort of pain in it, hidden, of course, but it's there and Sam can feel it. _“And I you.”_

They spend a minute just to catch up, silently of course, but Sam can feel the mental hands run over his body, worshiping it. However, it's time to actually implement the set plan. _“Luke… you know that we have to be careful.”_

 _“Of course.”_ The king hums, causing Sam’s southern region to react.

 _“I'm serious. The more time I spend away from you the more I realize we have to be_ **_careful_ ** _.”_ And here he goes, _“If we want to be together we can't start fights. There's too much banking on both of us staying alive.”_

 _“I intend to keep you alive no matter what.”_ Lucifer speaks cooly, getting a feel for how their conversation will go.

 _“All your power won't stop them from hunting us.”_ Sam pauses, _“I think… it would be best if we laid low after all of this. No battles, no nothing.”_

 _“Sam,”_ Lucifer starts, sounding a tad bit more serious, _“People have made it their life’s mission to thwart my own wellbeing. They discover that I have a connection with you-”_

The youngest Winchester cuts the King of Seven Gates off, _“And that's why I think I should stay with you. Come on Luke, Nemesis is enough to keep them at bay. If I stay with you we will be safe. There's no reason to be greedy.”_

_“Is that what to think I am? Greedy?”_

“ _No.”_ Suddenly Sam knows he has to tread carefully, as Lucifer’s pride ruled above all. “ _But I don't think you'll let go of their past transgressions against you. And I want you to.”_ The rider can feel the anger slowly bubbling inside of his dragon but he says nothing, waiting for Lucifer’s reaction rather than jumping the gun.

_“Would you do the same for the creature that injured your mother? Or would you seek vengeance?”_

_“It's not the same thing.”_ Sam balks, his eyes moving under his eyelids and sure, he was seeing nothing really, no Lucifer, no buildings, just darkness but it didn't change the fact that he wasn't in his true mind right now.

_“I have to disagree with you there Sam, I think it's the same. Except they have trapped me in this dilapidated wastes for centuries and your mother is still alive.”_

It's gotten to that point where Sam wants to throw his hands up and walk away, because Luc was infuriating. But the hunter holds on for just a little longer. _“But how long is that for you really? Didn't you say you've been waiting for me longer? Is it really worth giving that up just so you can go on this revenge path?”_ That shuts Lucifer down for a good second and now Sam doesn't hold back, _“I'm going to sleep, if your head is out of your own ass you can come to me. But I'm done with this. I don't_ **_want_ ** _you to do that and I'm asking you nicely. So please Luke, think it over.”_

Sam stops forcing himself down the tunnel to reach Luke and instead rubberbands back into Chion, where his eyes open and he sees a makeshift ceiling, hears gentle chatter of those lost creatures around him. It was a dangerous move to do such a thing with the king of Seven Gates but he had to… just like he had to fall asleep now, after all, sleep was as precious commodity to Hunters since it was so rare.

 

When Sam does finally slip into the darkness of sleep he dreams. He's back in Seven Gates, in the sandstone halls with their red lights and black eyed people. He's not uncomfortable however and walks down the halls with purpose. Straight to the tower Luc had taken him to.

He finds the two chairs and sits in his own, looking out the window and feeling the warmth of the desert come in from the window. It's oddly peaceful, the sounds of the demon city rising with the wind and carrying into the tiny room.

“Did you mean it?” He hears a voice speak from beside him and he knows that it's Lucifer.

“Mean what?” Sam asks, not bothering to look over as he hears the squeak of Lucifer’s chair as the King sits.

“That you wanted to stay with me.” Luc rumbles lowly.

Sam now does look over at the King and he looks tired, which the hunter hadn't expected. That there was any sign of weakness was a shock, even in a dream. But Sam knew that this was the real Lucifer, not some figment of his imagination. Sam turns back to the window, “I do not want to leave my brother…” Sam starts, “But I think it might be a necessity to keep everyone alive.”

Lucifer nods, Sam can just tell. “You are very loyal to a man who has kept you at half your potential.”

Sam tuts, looking over at Lucifer with a bitchface that would put Dean at ends. “He has not left my side for one moment Luke, not one. Even when I ran into the desert he followed me. He's my brother.”

It's Lucifer’s turn to tut and he shakes his head, “You simply haven't lived enough years for the eventual fallout.”

Sam now turns his entire body towards Lucifer, their eyes connecting as Sam growls out his next statement. “So you came here just to bash my brother?”

Lucifer pauses before shaking his head, “He does not have the same bond as us, that is all I'm stating.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “Yeah, in a condescending tone.” He turns his body and head back towards the window, “Don't you get sick of always fighting? Of always picking the violent option?”

Sam doesn't need to look at his counterpart to know he's grimaced. “It's the only path laid before me Sam.”

“That you can see.” Sam responds, leaving them both in contemplative silence as the city continues under them like nothing had ever happened.

 

* * *

 

While Sam converses with his other half in sleep his elder brother and his counterpart enter the settling vagrant town. Most of the creatures have turned in with a skeleton crew of watch outs surveilling the perimeter, either from the trees or the ground. They don't really attract Dean’s attention but Castiel’s blue eyes dart to them, placing them at their points and ensuring everything goes smoothly. Which it does.

Dean’s mind is elsewhere, the effect of the seeds still working but slowing down since he is moving.

They silently decide that sleep is the best option so Castiel directs his addled rider towards the same tent as his younger brother, pulling the door open so the hunter can stumble in.

“I believe sleep would be the best course of action Dean.” He rumbles in his lower tones, which makes Dean’s skin warm for unknown reasons.

“Yeah.” Is all the green eyed hunter comments, finding the other sleeping mat and falling down on it, before letting out a yawn.

Cas stands there for a moment, unsure, “Goodnight Dean.” he turns to leave but Dean grunts, pulling himself up to look at the outlined figure of his human dragon.

Dean didn't even know what he was going to say, he was sleeping in the same tent as Sam so it wasn't like he was going to be completely alone but… oh it was stupid. “Nevermind. Night Cas.”

Castiel’s shoulders droop a little at that but he nods, “Good night Dean, you'll feel better in the morning.”

Dean grunts, falling back onto the mat and rubbing his face. By the time he's done scrubbing his face with his hand Castiel is completely gone from the tent. Dean's heart hurts more than he expected.

 

* * *

 

When Castiel leaves the Winchester’s tent he wanders aimlessly through the monster camp, finding himself back at Anna’s tent. He knows he's not interrupting anything so he enters.

Anna’s sitting by herself, Benny is probably doing some rounds around the campsite so Castiel knows they won't be bothered.

Anna doesn't look up from the fire she's tending too, the smell of the seeds long gone from the room. “What's the matter Cassie?” She asks softly, only looking up when Castiel finally takes a seat on one of the cushions. Cas shrugs, something he's learned from his humans when they aren't sure of what to say and Anna quietly chuckles. “Those humans are really getting to you aren't they?” She asks lightly, but Castiel can sense the undertones.

“You could say so.”

Anna nods, shuffling over so she's closer to her brother. “I may not have those powers that father gave his favorites.” she doesn't actually sound mad, which Castiel is grateful for. “And to be honest, I do not envy you.” This makes Castiel give an odd look towards his sister, he hadn't expected that. And she gives her reasoning to her curious brother. “The connection you have with your rider… it goes much further than platonic. Maybe it was dad’s wacky way of getting you all laid.” she shrugs, “I don't know. But you're rider….” she frowns as Castiel looks down at his hands, the very clear memory of holding sleeping Dean in his arms crossing his mind the very moment Dean’s crystal clear ‘I don't swing that way’ reverberates in his ears. He's glad Dean’s asleep and can't hear this conversation. “He doesn't seem to be very open minded.” Anna finally finishes, reaching out and wrapping an arm around her little brother, pulling him closer.

 

* * *

 

It's a good thing Castiel's mind is cut off from Dean’s because the hunter himself is having a rather weird dream. Or maybe it's a bad thing because this particular dream would restore faith in Castiel…. But from Dean's perspective it'd be _bad,_ very _bad._ You see, Anna had warned Dean he'd probably feel some sexual urges and that's exactly what was happening.

The dream took Dean back to the Spring Festival when Castiel had lead Dean back into his room, and had actually stayed due to Dean’s loneliness. But this time Dean wasn't tired, the seeds from Chion were still in full effect and now Dean's eyes were opened. Even in the night light of his bedroom Dean could see how fine Castiel looked in his outfit, his subconscious surprisingly remembering every detail even if Dean didn't recall them. And Castiel was beautiful, his dark hair puffing out from being against the pillow, his eyes nearly a luminous blue from the angle of the moon, his cheekbones accentuated from the lighting as well. Dean can't help himself and reaches out to caress the face in front of him, feeling the slight stubble of the day. “Dean.” Castiel comments, sounding slightly concerned because Dean had never done this before. The hunter knew this wasn't the real Cas, he couldn't feel the true surprise Castiel would hold. It didn't matter, it was actually freeing because Dean could do whatever he wanted and there was no repercussion. So he did just that, leaning forward and kissing the soft but cracked lips of his human dragon. Of course it wasn't the exact feeling, Dean wouldn't know that unless he actually kissed Castiel, but his mind made up what they'd feel like and they _did_ feel good against Dean’s. The hunter continues the kiss and Castiel doesn't object, so Dean takes it one step forward and moves so that he's straddling the smaller built man, deepening the kiss as he does so. Castiel’s arms move now, reaching up to Dean’s waist and continuing up to his ribcage, his fingers curling into press Dean closer, which the hunter doesn't object to. Both dragon and rider start to breathe faster and their bodies move to match. Dean can literally start to feel as blood pulses down and because of that he also starts to grind down, pulling a raspy moan from Castiel’s lips.

Wherever Dean’s mind was going is cut off by a loud sound, startling the human awake. His head whips towards his brother who had moved in his sleep, knocking over a metal cup, which had in turn hit a rock on the tent floor.

Dean groans, “Dammit.” He's hard by now and shame fills his mind. As if to make matters worse Castiel seems to be on high alert because of how startled Dean was.

“ _Dean! Are you okay?”_ The gruff voice calls out mentally and it makes Dean’s heart go faster. Do you know how hard it is to not think about not thinking about something?

Instead Dean focuses on the cup, relaying it to Castiel in hopes that's all the dragon sees. “ _Yeah, I'm just gonna go back to sleep. Night Cas.”_ Dean automatically cuts off the connection because he's too flustered and shifts his body so that he's facing the wall. If Cas had caught on how was Dean supposed to face him? He didn't even _like_ men, it's just those stupid seeds and the fact Dean hadn't had sex with anyone since the dragon had showed up. He was just _horny_ okay?

To make the matter worse Dean probably couldn't recreate that dream if he tried, just to... you know… get it out of the way. The hunter groans into his pillow and tries to find a way to calm his brain.

 

* * *

 

In the meantime Castiel had continued to talk to his sister. Dean's random burst of wakefulness put Cas on edge, thinking maybe his thoughts had somehow effected Dean. He _really_ hoped that wasn't the case. To make it worse Dean seemed pretty quick to cut the connection off. The only reason Castiel wasn't in full blown panic was due to the fact he had been careful with what he was emanating, so there should be no reason for Castiel's thoughts to intersect with Dean's sleep.

During this silent freak out Anna simply stares at her brother, picking up his problems just by the way he held himself.

“Cas, don't overthink it.” She hums, rubbing her hand in circles over Castiel’s stressed back. She didn't like how he was feeling, after all, while she might not be a dragon, her fae abilities gave her some great intuition. Castiel just nods, placing his head in his hands and allowing his sister to comfort him.

 

* * *

 

Dean’s sleep was unabated, swallowing the attractive hunter in darkness. While the dream from before still churned his stomach he  welcomed this nothingness, taking him away from his mind and giving him nothing but rest. This didn't mean when Dean did finally wake that thoughts and pure embarrassment didn't attack him the moment his eyes fluttered open. Maybe that was why he was awake, stone cold sober and uncomfortable in his own skin. He turns towards the other side of the tent, seeing his brother is actually still sleeping. For some reason that sort of bothers Dean, like how dare his brother have no problems sleeping last night. Groaning, Dean pulls himself up and off of the mat, and grabbing his sword he heads towards the flap of the tent to leave the makeshift room.

The campsite is actually quite busy, most of the inhabitants moving around and starting the daily grind. The weird thing? It's rather silent, nothing like the sounds of human existence, or even Viti. Dean moves through the creatures with ease, after all the population can't even be compared to that of a small human town. Dean doesn't know where he's going in the small outpost but he's walking, walking until he reaches the end and continues on into the woods. He continues even if he knows it's dangerous. He just needs to clear his head he guesses and while Chion was dangerous there was a lack of interaction that even Potesta didn't offer. He could probably wander for a mile before coming across someone.

That wasn't exactly the case for Dean. Instead he comes to a dip, where the ground lowers to reveal a river, a river that seems to be occupied. Occupied by none other than Castiel, but not in his human form, rather his dragon being.

The river isn't the biggest but it's big enough to comfortably fit Castiel’s body, deep enough that Dean wouldn't be able to touch the bottom. The rocky shore is flooded with displaced water from Castiel’s bulky form. He keeps his head slightly submerged, up to his nostrils, which float above the water, allowing the beast to breathe.

Of course Dean would walk directly towards Castiel unintentionally and he stares at the giant form, watching as the huge wings separate themselves from Castiel’s body, water dripping down from the water resistant feathers and scales. Dean's got to be honest however, he's glad that Castiel is in dragon form, it distracts Dean from his dream last night, not seeing the soft bits he had wanted to touch.

 _“Good morning Dean._ ” Castiel greets, breaking the silence. Dean's pretty sure Castiel knew Dean was coming this way from the moment the rider has stepped out of the tent but didn't say anything, allowing Dean to figure out his own way.

“Morning Cas.” The green eyed hunter grunts, finding a rock and sitting down, removing his shoes and rolling up his pants, though he honestly thinks stripping would be a better idea so he removes his shirt.

Castiel’s large iris follows Dean, and the dragon stays silent until dean's toes are close to the water. “ _It's not the warmest.”_ The dragon warns, but Dean’s determined to go in, plus he stinks from the seeds making him sweat. Well, there was no way to call Cas a liar because the water was pretty cold, but the further Dean went in and the closer Dean got to Castiel the warmer it was. So once Dean was submerged to his waist he removes his pants, throwing the soaking fabric back to the steep banks. Now completely naked in the reasonably clear water Dean swims closer to the dragon, knowing that because of the creatures bulk he won't be able to see anything _embarrassing_. Another plus side is that the water is pleasant, a warmth that Dean knew radiated from his counterpart.

To say the moment wasn't awkward would be a lie, but the hunter wasn't sure if it was his fault or if his dragon was to blame… but why would Cas make it awkward? He wasn't that kind of guy. “Damn you're your own furnace aren't you?” Dean asks to distract themselves from the social situation.

Castiel blows some bubbles in the water, which rise hot. “ _I only get cold when I'm in winter climates and at a high altitude for an extended period of time.”_

Dean goes underwater at this point, wetting his hair in hopes of cleaning it some. Being under warm fresh water is an experience for Dean and honestly, it feels lovely and maybe that's why the rider stays under for a second or so. He's no dragon but part of being a Hunter was being able to survive in situations like this, so he lasts a while before coming up for air. _“Dragons seem pretty indestructible.”_ Dean states offhandedly as he comes up for air. Castiel hums into the water, creating a ripple effect, making Dean hold onto one of the larger scales so not to get pushed down the river.

For some reason that's the reaction that relaxes Dean reminding him of one of Castiel’s deep chest chuckles. “ _So what woke you last night?”_ Castiel asks hesitantly, raising Dean's walls a little but… well Dean wasn't going to lie, after all his dream _wasn't_ what woke him up.

Dean climbs a little onto Castiel’s arm so he's still largely submerged but has some stability. “Sam knocked over a mug.” Dean shrugs, rewinding his mind to play back the moment so that Castiel knows it's not fiction.

Castiel nods a little before rolling his head around in the water, causing some waves as he cleans the scales. “ _But otherwise you slept well?”_ The dragon continues the conversation, seeming still rather concerned.

Dean hums, now cupping water and running it over his own skin in hopes of cleaning off dirt, which largely works. There's a pause in the conversation until Castiel speaks up again, still in their mental zone. “ _Would you mind helping me clean some of my joints? I find it rather hard to reach them.”_ He seems a little sheepish in this admittance and it makes Dean smile.

“Well, I can understand why.” Dean teases, leaning down to cup some more water with his hands and twisting back to crawl up Castiel’s scaly arm. It's difficult and slippery but at least the angle doesn't make it impossible so Dean does manage to get up there. Pouring the water in the crease of Castiel’s arm before sticking his own hand between the scales and scrubbing. Unlike human skin which bunches up in little balls of dead cells Castiel’s scaled skin comes over almost like glitter, it still bunches up as Dean scrubs but his fingers almost have a blue tint to them from the lighting. Which makes Dean laugh openly, “Dude you _glitter_!” Dean's laugh wipes away any embarrassment from before and they just are rider and dragon.

Castiel huffs out in annoyance, “ _I would not call it glitter. They're just really small scales.”_

“Mmmmhmmmm.” Dean hums happily, leaning down to wash his hand of the miniscule scales before continuing his cleansing.

While Dean focuses on his new job Castiel revels in the moment, this was something he thought they needed to physically bond for it to be okay. But he now realized that was foolish, that Dean could provide and complete the tasks of a rider without having to be sexually involved with Castiel. It makes Castiel feel good, making him nearly purr. He could survive off of this.

 

Maybe an hour passes or so before Dean's done, having cleaned the four major joints of Castiel’s limbs. His fingers were pruned at this point but honestly? The hunter didn't give a solid fuck about that, something about cleaning Castiel was strangely satisfying like it made up for the clusterfuck of the night before. Dean jumps off of Castiel’s arm into the water, causing a small splash before he makes his way to shore, unaware of Castiel’s eyes following his naked rump. He grabs his pants which are still soaked and struggles to get them on. Once that's done he turns to notice the rocky beachside is draining and the large form of Castiel has changed into the much smaller human version. As per usual for his changes, Castiel is naked as he walks closer to the shore, his upper chest revealed above the water. Dean automatically turns around so not to… you know… make Castiel uncomfortable. Instead he concentrates on putting the rest of his clothing on, along with his shoes. He feels as the human dragon nears and pauses to do something. Dean finds out what it is as Castiel passes him, wearing saggy and soft looking blue pants, and nothing else really. But heck, he was dressed enough…

“Shall we head back to camp?” Castiel offers, turning back around to look at Dean for confirmation.

Dean nods, clearing his throat and trying his damndest not to look at Castiel’s bare chest or the dark hairs that lead down to the rather comfortable looking pants. The hunter clears his throat and nods, “Yeah.” and as if Castiel couldn't hear him he repeats himself. “Yeah.” Cas sends a soft smile towards Dean, unable to read whatever is bothering him, and too content in his own mind to push. Instead he leads the way, allowing Dean a good look at Castiel’s back.

Cas wasn't built for pure strength like Dean, he was slender but that didn't change the fact that his back was muscled, taut and shifting as he walks, grabbing onto trees and branches as he leads the way. Dean's glad that Castiel is staying in his own brain.

Dean isn't exactly horny… he wouldn't use those words… he didn't know what fucking word he would use instead. And he ignores the feeling by staring at the ground, focusing on proper footing instead of the stretched skin and sinew in front of him.

They travel in silence, it shouldn't be considered uncomfortable but rather thoughtful, both parts of a whole in their own minds. It works rather nicely, after all, Dean wasn't sure how Castiel would react to his thoughts and he didn't want to know. And Dean was pretty sure Castiel was thinking about what they were to do when they got back. If only the hunter knew, but he was too chicken shit to find out what was running through the dragon’s mind.

The two finally arrive back at camp to find Sam awake and raising a curious brow as the two near. “I was wondering were you two went off to.” He muses, chowing down on some sort of bread.

Dean's about to reply with a sassy comment when Castiel speaks up to his sister, who is sitting next to Sam.

“There's food?” It's not very Cas in Dean’s opinion but he welcomes the distraction from his brother's comment.

Anna answers easily, continuing the conversation with her brother, an all knowing smirk on her face. “Yep, there's a good stockpile of meat. I know how you dragons enjoy that.”

Castiel gives his sister a look but goes over to a nearby tent that has a small fire coming from a strategically placed hole in the top. The doors are open and Dean can see Benny of all people moving over a fire and several pots and a spit which had some slabs of some sort of meat attached. Dean follows Castiel towards the mess tent because the dragon isn't the only one who's hungry.

“So you cook too?” Dean speaks up, talking to Benny over Castiel's shoulder, which isn't that hard since he was taller.

Benny looks up from stirring one of the stew pots and chuckles deeply, placing the top back onto the container and nodding, “Rather good if I do say so myself, I add my own spices.”

Dean laughs quietly, as the two new incomers stop, Castiel grabbing two plates and hands one off to Dean. “Well since my brother is still alive I'm assuming it's not poisoned.”

There's a sarcastic “Har-har!” from behind Dean, and he knows it comes from Sam, which makes Dean smirk. “Lay it on me cook.”

“Will do, brotha.” Benny muses, and Castiel steps aside to let Dean go first. Dean shoots Cas an apologetic smile before holding his plate out for Benny to load it up. The vampire cook does just that, placing a nice couple cuts of the mystery meat (it looked like pig… maybe boar) along with some potatoes and cooked plant life, which makes Dean turn up his nose a little.

Benny chuckles as he notices Dean’s selective tastes. “Ya sure ya ain't a vampire? Maybe a werewolf?” He means it teasingly but Dean doesn't have to be facing Cas to know that there are daggers coming from his eyes. Benny doesn't seem to shrink like most would at Castiel's reproach which, Dean has to admit, is ballsy. So he's pretty sure Benny can handle fixing Castiel a plate by himself so Dean moves out of the way for Cas to have his turn. The blue eyed man steps forward a little taller then normal and holds out his plate. Instead of cutting up a couple pieces of meat Benny grabs a fully cooked slab and places it on Castiel's plate. A normal man would need two hands to balance out the weight but not Castiel, who's still got his eyes locked on Benny in a challenging way. Benny also adds the same amount of greens onto the plate with a couple more potatoes.

“There ya go Wings.” Benny grunts out, not exactly in bad manners but rather just to match Castiel's attitude.

“ _Be nice.”_ Dean warns, pushing the fact that Benny had meant it as a joke and nothing more.

Dean's not sure if it's his words, Anna’s connection with Benny or Castiel’s wish to appease Dean but Castiel does give a short, “Thank you.” to Benny before turning around with his rider to head towards Sam and Anna. Both newcomers sit down on the fallen logs before digging into their plates.

As the rider and dragon ate Anna spoke of the best course of action the team of three could do. “I believe you've stayed here long enough,” All eyes bounced up to her and she quickly explained, “Not that I don't love having you here but… the seals.” Ah yes, work. “You need to get back to Potesta. Your people depend on you to stop this.” While Sam has been done with his plate for sometime he stares down at it, like he wished he had something else to do but listen to how to keep his dragon caged… forever. “I've heard a rumor that there's turmoil northwest of your home Lawrence. I can't promise it's a lead… but it very well might be.”

Dean swallows the food in his mouth, “That's pretty far from here.” Sounding a little disbelieving.

Anna nods, “And how would you get there in time if this was true… correct?” She says in stride, understanding where Dean's doubts came from. After a confirming nod from the hunter Anna continues. “The fae world is formed completely different from the plane we exist on. I can push you three through to where you need to go.” At the shocked looks from the Winchester brothers she smiles slightly, “Yes, I'll be tired and immensely drained but only for a couple days of discomfort I say the cause outweighs the short term effects.” She peers over her shoulder towards Benny, who's still doling out food to the residents of the makeshift camp. “But Benny will watch over me when I am weak.”  

Dean catches how Castiel’s eyes dart to the vampire, who nods with sureness, his eyes blazing with a light of someone who refused to allow his love to be injured. Dean also notices how Castiel accepts this, making the hunter sent a wave of gratitude towards his dragon. Dean turns to Anna now, after all she seemed to be the only one with a real plan. “When do you wanna do that?”

Anna looks over towards Dean, “Whenever you're ready of course. No later than midday.” It was still early morning from what Dean could tell from his internal clock, even if the sky gave no clues so he nods.

“I think that's a good idea.”

Soon enough Anna and Benny leave the little group to attend to other priorities along with readying themselves for Anna’s upcoming weakened state while the traveling three start packing. It's during this that a young woman comes over to the tent Dean is currently occupying with his brother.

She can be no older than 18, baby fat still on her face with her honey brown hair pulled back into a braid, green eyes reminiscent of Dean’s staring at the hunter.

Sam’s the first to notice her, signaling Dean to the newcomer by placing his hand on his own sheathed sword. Dean straightens, turning to face the girl who seems rather self conscious. “Can I help you?” Dean asks, not recognizing her but not as distrusting as his brother.

The girl shakes her head, “No.”

Dean's rather puzzled and makes a face to match, “Oh?”

“My name is Emma…. I ah… want you to have this.” The girl shifts, pulling out a leather sheath and holding it out hilt first. The weapon isn't really shaped like something Dean is accustomed to but he recognizes the style from his first trip in Chion.

The eldest hunter is kind of shocked, this was the most random encounter he can recall but he takes the weapon. “Um thanks…” He states, his confusion coming through his voice, “Can I ask why?” He didn't mean to sound rude but seriously… it was kinda random.

Emma looks sheepish but she doesn't shy from looking Dean in the eyes, not that she exactly makes eye contact. “Anna told me what you're trying to do. My mother gave that to me, she always said it was meant for great things. I don't do that here and I thought it could help you.”

Monsters plotting to kill monsters. It was an interesting concept but Dean takes it.

“Thank you, next time I'm around I'll bring you something alright?” The hunter promises, and the girl allows a sheepish smile to cross her features, reminding Dean of himself.

“No need, we have extra weapons. I can use those.”

“Still.” Dean made up his mind, he'd get her something they didn't really have around here.

“Oh, thank you.” The girl thanks, bowing her head and taking a few steps back. “Thank you Dean.” She mumbles again before rushing out as fast as she had come.

Dean unsheathes the weapon, looking at the shaped bone blade before turning to his brother, who's thick eyebrows were knitted together in equal confusion. “Maybe you should leave it.” He suggests, still unsure.

Dean balks, “Why?”

“It could be a trap.” Sam didn't sound so convinced himself and honesty his comment makes Dean tut in annoyance.

“Don't be a hypocrite Sam. Your dragon is the King of Demons. Come on now.”

Sam sighs but otherwise stays quiet, turning back to his packing job.

Dean and Sam both finish packing and head to the tent they had gathered in the first night to find Castiel was also packed and ready standing next to his sister. The two did look different, as different as Dean and Sam. They did share the same paler brand of skin, the same posture, the same knowing looks but then again their hair, eyes and features differed. Dean vaguely wondered if they had different mothers.

Castile picks up on this thought and has to comment, mentally of course, _“Our father was rather diverse.”_ It didn't answer the question but Dean didn't really ask, so he wasn't expecting much. Instead he focuses on Anna as he shoulders his bag a bit better, “Do you know a girl named Emma?”

Anna is rather surprised by the question but nods, “The Amazon, yes. She is an effective fighter.”

Dean and Sam had once come across a troop of Amazonian women but they had been too many steps ahead of the two, who at the time were new hunters, for the boys to even see them…. As far as they knew.

“She didn't look any different for any other kid.” Dean admits, because he was curious about the strange young girl.

Anna let's out a little laugh at that, nodding, “They're born from a normal human male and an Amazon mother. So yes, they look human but she's got a winning streak against Benny in arm wrestling.”

This makes Dean laugh, a little shocked because she was only a little taller than half his height. But this also brings him to another question, especially since they knew next to nothing about the creatures and Anna seemed to be well informed. “Is the rest of her tribe here?”

Anna’s face becomes serious at that, her ginger locks shaking as she moves her head, “She ran away. Normally the offspring gets one trait from their father… she received free will. She didn't want to kill her father. So she fled.” Anna seems to be hiding something in that sentence, something neither human could pick up on but Castiel could.

Suddenly Dean could feel a sort of agitation coming from his dragon and it was noticeable in the fact that Castiel picks up his bag, shouldering it. “I think it's time to go.”

Both Dean and Sam give a curious look at Castiel’s reaction but Anna nods. “I believe that's a good idea.”

Benny walks over now, holding a small knapsack which he throws at Dean. He didn't throw it hard and rather in a way so Dean could catch it, which he does, making Benny send a small smirk to the hunter. “Some provisions in case the foods gone bad back home.”

Dean laughs at that and Sam actually chuckles while Castiel stays silent, and judging by the fact Cas wasn't sharing with Dean, he had to be talking to his sister, who's face was sympathetic. The only female of the group now claps her hands together, “Alright boys get ready for the ride of your life.”

“I've heard that before.” Dean teases, earning him a nasty glare from Cas which alerts him to the fact that something _is_ wrong.

Before he has time to even ask, when his curiosity just barely touches Castiel’s psyche the dragon responds, _“Nothing._ ” Which obviously meant something but if Cas wasn't going to share, Dean wasn't going to push it and he turns his attention towards Anna again.

“I also suggest you all go to the bathroom before hand.”

Dean tries to pick back up on the atmosphere by pushing down his own concern and snorting in amusement, “That I haven't heard before.”

Anna, smiling brightly like she knew exactly what was happening, “That's because you really haven't had a ride.”

Dean opens his mouth to ask what she meant by that but Castiel does something suddenly, moving to the space between both Dean and Sam and grabbing their hands, making Dean look at his dragon a bit bewildered. When he does look back up he sees Benny tipping his hat in farewell, “Safe trip boys.”

Anna reaches out, both hands resting on each Winchesters’ shoulder and Dean feels his very body be ripped away from the world and shoved through some sort of tube.

 

For a good couple seconds Dean can't breathe and he panics a bit, his body feeling like it's being squeezed and threaded through the eye of a needle. Just as the feeling emcompasses Dean it's gone, within the blink of an eye he's somewhere else, in the middle of a field with a dusty sky, where the very earth seems to breathe magic. As if to prove it, little white wisps float lazily around in the air. Dean doesn't have the time to get a good look because the moment he's able to catch his breath he's being shoved right back through that needle, this time with Anna’s voice reverberating through his mind. _“Don't fuck this up boys. Safe travels.”_

 

And just like that the three boys are somewhere else, near a lake and obviously back in Potesta. Dean instantly let's go of Castiel’s hand in favor of clutching at his stomach, trying to rid himself of the sudden sickness. Castiel had relieved Sam’s hand as well, stepping towards the north. “Anna told me the activity was coming from the Frozen Falls territory.” Much like the Wastelands towards Seven Gates there was the Frozen Falls to the North of Potesta, bordering Paradiso. The only difference? It was largely snowy and segregated from trade and communication. Those that lived there often studied magic and kept to themselves, even with the other towns of the area. They simply didn't talk or trust outsiders.

Dean groans, rubbing his face after letting go of his stomach. This was going to be fun. Normally Castiel would respond, either with sympathy or brutal honesty but he did neither. Just turned and waited.

 _“Dude.”_  Dean starts sounding agitated even to himself in his mind. _“What's your damage?”_

That only seems to ruffle Castiel’s feathers more and he huffs, sounding more like a dragon then a human. He doesn't respond but instead turns to Sam, talking to both of them. “I am assuming neither of you have been to Frozen Falls before?” Sam shakes his head, his stomach settling better than Dean’s, which was something that had happened since childhood. Castiel nods once at this, “Then it is safe to assume you two have never seen anything of this sort before. Whatever you think you know of magic will be tested. The magic I control, along with…. _Luc’s_ power…. Is rather different from what you will witness. These people have spent years perfecting their skills. While it is not as raw as the before mentioned it should be respected.” Blue daggers shoot from Castiel’s eyes towards Dean, “So _respect_ it.”

Even Sam knew something was wrong with the human dragon but he knew better than to stir the pot and simply nodded as he straightened, “We will Cas.”

Dean can feel Castiel bite his tongue but no one says anything else on the matter and the three start to embark on the day long journey from the warmth of Potesta to the bitter cold of the Frozen Falls territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know I did! The story is going to really pick up from here on out (or that's the hope) as you can tell, the seals will start to be broken... but that's not even the biggest problem for Team Free Will. 
> 
> I'd also just like to apologize for how long it takes me to upload, and how long it took to get the ball rolling. I seem to be incapable of jumping into plot and have to make everything into a slow burn/ slow build up. But maybe it's just because I never want the destiel to end <3


	11. Cold day in Heaven, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys leave the purgatory of Chion in order to find and stop the Four Horsemen, but they have no idea how they're going to do this.. But they're Hunters, so they have to right? It's not like they can ask Lucifer for help. But when the boys are surrounded by witches with open minds and people who hunger for what they want the most, how can these boys stay on task?
> 
> Title from "[Cold Day in Heaven](https://youtu.be/LOA04fF6o08)" by Delta Rae

 

It took only an hour to feel the cold and there wasn't any visible snow yet, but the winds from the north brought a chill to the hunters. The Winchesters knew cold so it didn't affect their travel until they were about three hours into journey. It's then that the snow started to appear, the the ground was frozen and the air made it hard to breathe naturally. 

Paradiso was untraveled by any human but most knew that the land was vastly mountainous and at a higher altitude that the rest of the lands the boys had traveled to. Frozen Falls was the area that led up to this higher altitude of mountains and plateaus. 

It was a steep climb, with paths that hadn't been traveled in years. Dean wasn't a fan of heights so he often kept his face forward, with no comfort from his dragon who continued to be agitated with him. During the past traveling time Dean tried to think of what he had done to piss Castiel off but honestly he couldn't think of what it was and that turned the hunter’s concern into annoyance. He did  _ nothing _ wrong. He kept his mouth shut however and just carried on. 

Castiel was the only one unaffected by the cold weather, his breath steaming but his skin free of goosebumps while the two humans were covered in the bumpy skin. 

When they hit the three hour mark of their trip the cold was really starting to get to Dean. Sam always had a better tolerance for the cold, since winter was one of his favorite seasons. But Dean? He preferred warmth over cold every time. His callused fingers were becoming numb and no matter how much he wanted to stick them in his pockets he couldn't because he needed to grab onto cold rocks to keep his balance as they climbed. His toes were becoming little icicles in his shoes while the tendons of his legs were burning from the climb and from the cold. 

It's only when he slightly misses a step, catching himself, that Castiel stops the caravan, turning around with his serious face and holds out a hand. “Give me your hands.” He orders, not sounding as mad as before but still with an edge. Dean does as he's told and he almost goes into shock with how warm Castiel’s hands are. Like it's a warm summer's day and not frigid outside. The heat seeps in and Castiel mentally pushes more warmth upon the hunter, warming his other extremities. Castiel now turns his attention to Sam, reaching out with one hand to touch the other hunter’s shoulder. He mumbles something illegible but whatever it is seems to warm Sam, making the taller hunter’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“Thanks Castiel.” Sam states with a tiny bit of awe, flexing his fingers just because he can in comfort now. 

Castiel nods, “I should have realized sooner that you're human bodies wouldn't be as compatible with the change in weather.” He states, now letting go of Dean's hand to continue their climb. To be completely honest, Dean missed it, the warmth of Castiel’s palm had been welcomed and while Dean was still warmer than he was before, it was nothing compared to what touching Castiel was like. 

Their interaction seems to brighten up the current atmosphere so Sam speaks, “Have you ever been to the towns of Frozen Falls Cas?” 

They watch as the leader of the troop nods in front of them, “Many, many years ago. Before it was truly frozen I traveled through here.” 

This sparks Dean's own interest and he can't hold his tongue, remembering something his mom had said many years ago when Dean had been taking history classes of the world. “There was a time it wasn't frozen?” 

Castiel nods, “It's been written down as simple myth since it was so long ago but yes, Paradiso itself was once as lush as your Potesta.”

Sam also seems to be a little shocked, whether it was because Dean actually remembered something or because of Castiel’s words, Dean didn't know, probably a little bit of both.”What changed?” 

This makes Castiel slow his steps a little, and let out a huffy sigh, “The King left.” 

“There was a king?” Both Winchesters gawk, because this was all new information for them. 

“Yes, he was very powerful, created ‘magic’ in the very air around him and when he forsook his lands, the lands changed. Making it what it is today.” 

Dean has a very strong sense that Castiel isn't saying everything he knows, but he doesn't want to push… the dragon's agitated state from before was all but gone and he didn't want to put those walls back up. He missed his blue eyed companion's mind. “Sounds like he wasn't happy.”

The leader of the troop nods, “Not in the least bit.”

 

It's well into nighttime when they see the lit lanterns overhead, signalling that they were close to the closest town in Frozen Falls, Siouwil. The towns were known to the people of Potesta, and despite their odd ends sometimes trade would come out, runes and magical weapons along with potent potions or enchanted items. But that was few and far between.  Siouwil stood over the first large mountain side, a frozen waterfall stuck in motion leaving from one side of their walled in town. Everything was made of stone, even the rooftops gave no way for anything that could kindle into flame. Maybe it was because of the magic, maybe it was because of dragons. 

Speaking of dragons, Dean looks over at Castiel, who now had turned enough for Dean to see his face and he looks mildly concerned. 

“ _ You okay buddy?”  _ He asks, keeping the conversation to themselves for privacy.

_ “They do not believe in your king's riders… so I am sure they will not tell them of our bond. Even so, I fear they will realize. Those who study these arts can tell who is connected to power beyond their own.”  _ Dean intently knows that Castiel’s concern isn't for their bond but that of Sam’s even if they were the farthest away from Lucifer then they had ever been… there was a possibility they could tell. “ _ I am also concerned that whichever of the Four Horsemen have infiltrated these frozen lands may already have vast control of its people.” _ Castiel now completely turns to the boys, “Do not speak to these people without me there…” he turns to Dean, “you especially.”

That shocks Dean and he makes a reproachful sound, “Why me?” 

“Because you have a tendency to piss off people.” 

Sam snorts at that, letting out a little chuckle because it was true… even if Dean wanted to act like it wasn't. 

“Phhh, whatever.” Dean waves it off but Castiel gives him the side eye, making Dean really promise,  _ “Listen, we're connected alright? You'll tell me what I can and can't do okay?”  _

That seemed adequate enough for the dragon and he nods, “The horseman might not even be in this town, but if he is… do not trust your wants, your mind, nor your body. These are things they toy with.”

“No pressure.” Dean grumbles, suddenly feeling like he's out hunting with his dad for the first time. 

They climb the steep and broken stone steps towards the town and finally faced the gates to the walled in village. These gates, unlike the ones commonly found in Potesta are made of large sheets of metal, bolted in place with small rivets. Dean wants to make a comment how they're entering the smallest fortress he'd ever seen but he keeps his mouth shut and his mind open to Castiel, so at least someone can hear his comments. 

Castiel makes no reaction but instead stares up into the darkness above the gate, where Dean assumes a guard is silently waiting. 

“Siouwil, we are but weary travelers looking for a place to stay out of the cold!” Castiel calls up.

“And who might ‘we’ be?” A booming voice responds from up top the gate. Dean can't see the gatekeeper but he's pretty sure he's got to be tall, brutish man.

“Simple travelers! Neither of these two have any mastery of the arts.” Castiel motions towards Dean and Sam, “I myself have abilities your people may find interesting.” 

There's a long pause, so long that if Dean was by himself he'd probably think the man left, but Castiel was still staring, still seeing the man through his dragon eyes so Dean stayed firm. “Very well.” The voice calls. There's another long moment of nothing but soon enough the gate opens and they are met, not by a hulking man but rather an elder, someone Dean could safely assume was in their 60s, maybe even 70s. He wasn't dressed in war armor but rather that of a mage trying to keep warm. He had a cloak, small pieces of metal that covered his chest and parts of his leg, and a hood that he removed from his face just as he opened the door. His white hair was smoothed back and he keeps his hands intertwined near his chest. “My name is Jay, I'm the gatekeeper here and you are?” He makes no move for them to pass, which Dean had honestly expected. 

_ “Introduce yourself and your brother.”  _ Castiel orders,  _ “No titles.” _

“My name is Dean, this is my little brother Sam.” Dean speaks up, instantly taking Castiel’s orders to heart. 

“Little as in age and not height.” Jay teases, seeming to have a humorous nature, nodding to each one before landing on Castiel, “And who are you? You sure were a talker before.”

Dean can feel the last minute decision in Castiel’s mind before he speaks. “My name is Castiel.”  

Jay takes a pause from his jokes, but none of them can tell if Castiel’s name means anything to the man. If it did, he rebounds quickly, “That's not a name you hear often.” Jay teases before motioning to a nearby building, equally made of stone with the exception of a wooden stable. “I find it rather odd you three don't have any steeds.” Jay comments, to which Castiel quickly replies, expecting the question. 

“We don't have the money.”

“Some adventures you guys are.” Jay quibs quickly, giving a shining smile to Castiel. 

“Our scholars are asleep now but they will be expecting a meeting with you, Castiel, before you three depart.” 

The human dragon nods, and the two hunters host their bags higher on their shoulder as he speaks, “Understood.” 

Dean gives a little salute to the man as they pass, “Have a good night Jay!” 

“Same to you Winchester!”

It took all of them until they got to the inn to realize they never did tell him their last name.

 

“Sooo” Dean starts the moment they are safe in their room, “Are we fucked?” He doesn't even bother putting his bag down, instead staring at Castiel because he honestly had the best idea of what to do and what was going on.

Castiel shakes his head, throwing his own bag down on one of the beds, “No. That was to be expected. As I said before, you're not used to their magic. From what I could feel… Jay doesn't have the abilities of most.”

Well this doesn't sit well with Dean and he frowns, “So do you think there's a horseman here?” 

Castiel’s head shakes yet again, “In all likelihood they targeted a place closer to Paradiso, as there's very little communication from those towns to these.” 

“In Frozen Falls standards?” Sam asks, rather disbelieving since that had to mean once every couple of years…. if even that. 

Castiel nods again, sitting on one of the beds to remove his shoes and rubbing the fabric around his foot, apparently dragon feet got tired too. “Yes. I feel a force near Winter’s Hold.” Winter’s Hold was a city, or the closest thing to a city in these parts, but aside from that, Dean knew little of the frozen city. 

“How long will it take us to get there?” Dean asks, because it seemed like the only logical question. The temperature continued to drop the closer they got to Paradiso and the hunter wasn't sure he could take much more of walking for hours in the cold to an even colder destination.

“Half a day if we go on foot. But these lands pay little heed to what your king says. So I figure I can fly us there. It will be colder, but only for a fraction of the time we would spend walking.” 

“You really think they won't sell us out?” Dean asks, and yeah he's more concerned for Cas then himself, after all, Castiel hated the idea of the dragon riders more. 

Cas looks up at Dean who is now throwing his own bag into a corner, “They revere dragons here. They believe that the dragon rider organisation is a controlling force against the true potential of a dragon and their rider. I believe we will be fine, especially if they are being targeted by a horseman.”

“Speaking of which,” Sam now states up, having placed his own bag down and taken off his shoes as well. ”Which one do you think we'll be facing?”

Castiel seems to think on this for a second, “In likelihood, Pestilence or War. Famine would most likely attack a town in Potesta, finding this place too secluded. When Death shows we will know before we get there. He has the most telling of signs.” 

“How so?” The older hunter asks, now changing out of his traveling shirt to something more comfortable, unaware how Castiel’s eyes sneaked peaks. 

“Unlike the others he has reapers as his followers, garrisons of them. Unseeable to your human eyes but I will be able to detect them.”

“Great.” Dean grunts, shoving fabric over his head and down his torso. 

“No one else has followers?” Sam asks, as he starts to get his bed ready for sleep. 

“Not exactly, Famine has caretakers as he is largely physically sick.”

Dean moves past Castiel and starts to move the blankets of the other bed, making the dragon move. “That should make him easier to get at right?”

Dean doesn't even have to look at Cas to know the man is shaking his head as he goes towards the couch, “They're his own private demons. Lucifer gave them to him many many years ago. Famine is rather partial to the King of Seven Gates. This will make it difficult.”

“Not for Sam though…. Right?” Dean inquires, glancing at his brother as he speaks. Sam doesn't seem really into this part of the conversation, like he was still unsure if he wanted to be part of this. He had to. He was a  _ hunter _ . Dean feels Castiel warn him to be gentle with the topic so he doesn't push too hard.

Castiel saves Sam from any promises, “No, because you two are still hunters Sam’s….  _ connection  _ will not ‘help’ in this situation.” He uses air quotes despite the fact no one had said help, but Dean had basically meant that.

“Great.” Dean grunts, slipping under the covers and sneaking a peak at Castiel. The dragon was shoving the blanket around on the couch, along with the few pillows to try and make the couch into his more preferred nest of comfort. The hunter can't help but chuckle, “You gonna be alright Cas?” The couch isn't that big and Dean knows the dragon prefers more pillows than there were in the room, but the hunter does throw another pillow to the dragon from his own bed. Castiel, of course, catches it and offers a sincere mental thank you. 

“I will be just fine.” The dragon states, after all, he was used to the most uncomfortable sleeping arrangements.

The boys chat for a little longer but all three have managed to make it into their sleeping positions, blankets and pillows formed to how they want it. And sleep calls to the with a soft voice, after all, being truly warm and comfortable after a long day's travel was the best.

 

When Dean wakes he's faced with the harsh reality that Castiel is  _ gone _ , his bed gives him a good view of the couch and he doesn't see the bulge of a human body under the blankets and pillows. He sends out a panicked feeling to which Castiel automatically responds to,  _ “Good morning Dean, I'm alive and they didn't steal me away.” _ There's a sort of teasing aspect to his tone which kind of shocks Dean but before he can respond Castiel is talking again.  _ “They know who I am. They haven't asked if I have a rider but I still think it is best if you and Sam get ready to leave. We don't want to overstay our welcome.” _

The panic helped Dean jump out of bed, shoving his cloths off and replacing them with his travel gear. He's shimmying his pants up and buckling them when he reaches over, grabs his pillow and throws it at Sam. “Wake up.” He grunts, “ _ But you're fine right?” _ He has to ask Cas, because he's still concerned, this wasn't exactly charted territory for the boys and that made him uneasy.

_ “I am fine, they didn't inquire about any magical information I could give them. None of them control half of the power I have. If anything we will find that sort of power in Winter’s Hold.” _

Dean makes a face as he slides his shirt on,  _ “Oh awesome.” _ He rumbles over their connection, these people already made him uneasy, and they weren't even that strong? He didn't really want to know what someone  _ with  _ power was like. 

Castiel brushes off Dean's attitude and instead asks him for a favor,  _ “Would you mind grabbing my bag as well?” _

Dean's personally done with collecting his stuff aside from putting his sword in the hilt so he goes over to the couch, grabbing the bag Castiel had left before unceremoniously throwing it onto his own bed,  _ “Got it _ .” He grunts, now taking the time to place Taurus on his belt. He hears a draconic snort from his counterpart and he smirks, knowing that Cas probably didn't appreciate his stuff being thrown around. But Dean knew there wasn't anything breakable in there, so he didn't really mind the slight agitation, maybe it was only to keep Castiel’s attention for a moment more because the dragon's thoughts soon shifted once again and Dean was forced to only interact with the room around him. “How'd you sleep?” Dean asks out loud, looking towards his brother. 

Sam shrugs, “Even Chion didn't feel as weird as this place. And we're still in Potesta.” Dean ignored the twang that his mind caused as he realized Sam chose Chion to compare this to instead of Seven Gates, but he bites his tongue. 

“Same. I think it's because we're not… used to people not being loyal to King Samuel.” He's not lying. While some people in the towns they had visited didn't believe in the King's word, the majority did. It was expected for those of Seven Gates to hate his guts and for those of Chion to either be disinterested or unenthusiastic. But here? It was still technically the King’s domain but no flags flew to show their loyalty. 

Sam nods, hoisting his bag over his shoulder and walking closer to Dean, eyeing Castiel’s bag. “He's gone to that meeting?” Sam assumes, but still questioning, one hand on the hilt of his own sword. 

Dean makes a pop sound with his lips, “Yep. They know he's a dragon, but not if he has a rider or not.”

Sam nods at this, looking a little disconcerted, “And um anything about you know?” He has to ask, Dean would be the same if he had to hide who he was connected with…. If his dragon was a total and complete dick. 

Dean mimics the question to Cas, who mentally shakes his head,  _ “Nothing.” _ There's a pause,  _ “I also think it might be wise to find a messenger bird while you are waiting and ask Bobby to have someone bring Stanford and Impala somewhere closer, as I will not be able to fly you once we get closer to heartland Potesta.”  _

_ “Good thought. _ ” Dean responds, shaking his head to Sam, “Nothing. But he says we should send word to Bobby to bring the horses closer, so we can, you know, not fly home.” 

Sam seems relieved at the news and nods, watching Dean hoist both bags over his shoulder as they head to the door, “It's a good idea.” 

Dean smiles, yeah, Cas was pretty smart wasn't he? “That's what I said.” 

juu

They left their bags (all but Castiel’s because Dean didn't trust these people) by the gate and started around the town to find a messenger bird post, which they happened upon rather quickly. Dean was the one to write the message, making sure to use a code word so Bobby knew it was him and not some trap. It cost them a pretty penny and the bird handler said it might not even get through since the bird was so old and might have forgotten it's way home. But the boy's knew it was their best shot so they accept (with a demanded discount).

The two hunter's leave the building and are watching as the bird flies away when the eldest hears his dragon speak,  _ “We're finally done. I will meet you by the gate shortly.”  _

_ “Alright. _ ” Dean responds, his heart picking up since it felt like forever since he had seen the dragon, as ridiculous as that might sound, but his steps quicken. “They're done. He'll meet us by the gate.” He states as Sam walks with him, looking over at his brother, by the look in Sam’s eye, he had already guessed that was the case. 

 

When they reach the closed metal gate Castiel is also walking towards it from a different direction, three older men all in toe with him. One of which is Jay, the other two had equally greying or white hair, all looking to be well over the hump of life. Castiel stops his steps once he gets close enough to the boys and gestures towards the men, “Dean, Sam. You've met Jay.” Jay offers a smirk as Castiel continues, “This is Vernon,” He makes another hand movement towards one of the new old comers, the man with the greyed hair and beard, “And Charlie, the leader of the council.” 

Both Sam and Dean shake the mens’ hands, saying little greetings and before Dean turns to Castiel. “Well, we should probably get going.” Okay, Dean didn't feel really like talking to these magic users, he wanted to get to the  _ case _ , you know, saving the world from whatever power Lucifer could truly control. 

His comment makes Jay snort, “Well you're an impatient one.” He comments giving a slight nod towards Dean. 

Castiel hums in agreement, “He does have a point, the more time we spend, the more damage that can be done.” 

“Does making yourselves sound really important actually make you important?” Charlie grins, his voice teasing but still staying true to what he feels of the three, he motions towards the gate, “No matter, go, and if it blows up in your face you can always drag yourselves back here… provided you can still do that.” 

It seems a little unsettling but he's not threatening them, so Castiel picks up his bag and the three wave to the council, finally head out of the large metal gates, having the doors close behind them with a large thud and clang. The temperature automatically changes once they're out of the town walls, which obviously had some magical property about it; it wasn't just blocking the wind, it was making the town livable. 

“Fuck.” Dean grunts, pulling his collar closer to his neck as the wind picks up the fallen snow, causing it to swirl around them. Both brothers had dressed more appropriately but that didn't change the effect of the sudden weather. 

“It will only get worse.” Castiel deadpans, now blatantly  _ undressing _ , shoving his shirt unto his bag before undoing his pants. 

“WHAT are you doing?!” Dean asks, sounding a little panicked as he quickly turns around, his eyes looking up at the top of the Siouwil fortifications. He can't see anyone on the wall and he figures Jay is probably gossiping with his old friends. 

“I don't have too many sets of clothing Dean, I can't just rip through them to transform.” Dean peaks to his side, and sees that his brother has also followed suit, turning around to allow the dragon some privacy to get naked. “Or shoes for that matter.” Castiel tacks on, his voice sounding more labored and a little pained. 

The oldest hunter can feel it, Castiel’s true size erupting through skin with scales and wings, talons and hardened leathery skin. He also sees as Sam peaks, and then turns around completely, his mouth slack jawed as for the first time, he gets to watch a dragon transformation. Obviously it's safe now so Dean turns as well, watching as Castiel’s body jerks and expands, skin turning to scale as wings reach for the heavens. He's about half his dragon size now, more beast than human but Dean can't help but remember the first time, as it seemed to take longer. As if Cas was speeding up the process, his large claws landing in the snow and causing huge holes, the tips of his claws actually hitting the frozen ground. 

His neck grows as his head officially transforms, completely different from his human form except for the eyes, and maybe even the features, as he still had high cheekbones. 

Once the transformation was complete the large head of the dark blue dragon turns towards Dean,  _ “We will have to land further away from the town so not to put them at arms, as they might think we're on official King Campbell business.” _

Dean nods, shouldering his bag and picking up Castiel’s bag as well, as it had been dropped when the dragon had started to undress. “Yeah, I get that.” Pause. “Um, so what? We gotta strap that thing on you?” 

Castiel looks at his own bag with some consideration, “ _ That was my original thought but considering how cold it will be for your human bodies it might be better for me to hold you both like I held you in Seven Gates.”  _

“You made that sound like I was a baby.” 

_ “After what you had been through... you were in a sense. Ask your brother what he would prefer.”  _

Dean relays the question to Sam, who seems to be watching them with one of those curious looks, like he's there but distant. Dean's voice brings him back and he clears his throat. “Um yeah, yeah, I bet a dragon's palm is warm anyway, right?”  

When Dean had last been in Castiel’s hold, his body had matched the temperature of the land, so Dean hadn't noticed. Now as he walked towards the open palm of his dragon, he could feel the radiating heat, as it was missed now. The green eyed hunter moves to make room for his brother, who can also fit in the same clawed paw. It wasn't as spacious, but it'd also keep both of them warmer, and Dean knew that Cas would have more control over his landing with one hand free. 

Once the boys were secure the claws closes, forming a protective barrier against the wind chill and general winter cold.  _ “Are you two ready?”  _

“Ready?” Dean mimics to his brother, who has placed his bag between his legs as he sits, the youngest hunter nods, and Dean relays the message. Castiel’s claws tighten a little around the hunters as he stands up, holding that hand above ground as his wings start to beat, and they eventually rise into the sky of the frozen lands.

 

There's barely a crack in between Castiel’s claws for the boys to see, but he does leave one towards the south, so the winds of the north don't run in and steal their warmth. Dean originally looked out of it with his brother, physically seeing the end of the snow and now they were traveling away from the green lands. Sure, Dean was afraid of heights, but he had done this before and had faith in Castiel’s ability to not drop him. 

Once they couldn't see the plains of Potesta both boys decided it was nap time, since they knew there was a case waiting for them when they landed. 

 

Dean was the first to wake, because it was time according to Castiel's voice in his sleeping ear. Once the hunter is awake enough to realize what he has to do so he kicks his brother lightly, yawning and scrubbing his face with his palm as he talks, “Up and at ‘em! We got a horseman to talk to.” Sam jumps awake a little and shakes his long hair out of his face as he gains his surroundings.

Dean does the same in the fact that he mentally prods Cas to let him see through his dragon eyes. Of course the dragon agrees and when Dean's eyes reopen, he sees the world differently. 

It's a winter wonderland outside of the warmth of Castiel’s palm, there wasn't an inch of land not covered by snow, the trees were barely visible and seemed to be permanently bent from the weight of the snow, the tops of rivers were stagnant with a good solid inch ice while the water underneath continued its lazy path. The river itself led to a fortress, somewhere between the size of Lawrence and Siouwil. Much like Siouwil it seemed to be made completely out of stone, the grey rocks being the darkest thing in the landscape. The river, which was barely distinguishable from the solid ground, seemed to be more noticeable the closer it was to the town, little holes cut in the ice for fishing. But it was these uncovered parts that sent a chill down Dean's spine, because the water wasn't a dark blue, nor a light blue, but instead the bright red of blood. Maybe it was this red that led Dean's eyes up the walls of the fort, or maybe it was Castiel’s will, but regardless Dean's eyes now focused on another frightening factor; a dragon. 

This dragon had to be at least the same size Castiel, maybe a little bulkier, with ruby red scales that contracted in the most extreme way possible against the pure white snow. His body seemed to be wrapped around half the town, while his head rested on the roof of what seemed to be the thane’s residence. His eyes were a deep brown, even from this distance Castiel’s pristine eyesight could pick it's coloration up. The dragon in question didn't move, his head void of sharp edges save the two sets of golden horns that curled backwards. 

_ “Do you know them?” _ Dean can't help himself, he had expected a horseman, yes, but a dragon? Who was obviously Castiel’s age just by going by size? What if he was worked with the horseman?  

_ “Very much so.” _ Castiel states dryly, now leading the group towards the ground. “ _ He's my brother.” _

Of  _ course _ he was Castiel’s brother, it seemed like  _ everyone  _ was somehow related to him. Castiel ignores that thought and focuses on landing while Dean decides it's time to look through his own eyes, still uncomfortable enough with heights to not want to watch them get closer and closer to ground. 

With his sight looking out of his actual eyes Dean sees that his brother has scooted down into one of the crevices of Castiel’s claws, probably one of the safest places to be and Dean joins his brother, fitting himself into another one as they feel the angle of the flight change. It doesn't take too long before the rough thud of land greets them and some snow somehow makes its way through the tiny cracks of the closed claw but at least they've landed now.

 

The snow was deeper than Dean expected, while Castiel’s landing had pushed down the snow around them, actually making their way to Winter’s Hold was difficult. Castiel had changed into his human clothing in record time, apparently the cold could get to him when he was stark naked in the middle of a snow storm. He led the way, and both Winchester’s followed in his footsteps, making it easier to get through the five plus feet of snow. Cas seemed to have a much easier time with marching through the snow, whether it was because he was lighter or had some magical snow walking dragon abilities, Dean didn't know, he just focused on putting one foot in front of the other and shoving his hands in his armpits to keep them warm.

They can't even see Winter’s Hold from their landing spot, only know that whatever was lighting the darker sky to the north had to be the town. They were surrounded by forest as of right now and Dean has to admit it was a pretty good landing spot if they didn't want to get caught… but then again the red dragon had looked  _ directly _ at Cas before they landed.

_ “Can he be trusted? Do the horsemen have any effect on you dragons?”  _ Dean has to ask, mentally of course, so not to alarm Sam to the fact there was a dragon waiting for them.

Castiel’s head nods as he walks, it could be taken as just him looking but Sam probably knew better and Dean definitely did.  _ “Yes, he was part of my garrison before this whole thing happened.” _

“What really?” Dean asks out loud which makes Sam look towards him, knowing that something was up but he stays silent, allowing the two to share their conversation. Dean just happens to miss the fact his brother rolls his eyes. 

_ “Yes, it has been many years but he was a good medic… and specialist. We will see If he remains close to his original attributes. _ ”

They reach the end of the forest in about an hour, and the boys are absolutely  _ freezing _ now. Dean doesn't remember at  _ all  _ how he once was able to move his fingers or toes, and even though his brother and himself took naps before they landed, Dean is tried. He doesn't exactly hate the cold, as Lawrence has its own rather rough winters, but this was  _ beyond  _ cold. Castiel stops the troop of three, holding out his bare hands to both men, “Give me your hands.” He orders, and they can actually see the walls of Winter’s Hold behind him, though it's still a good half an hour's walk, maybe more, up an inclining field. Both hunter’s place their hands on top of each other in Castiel’s open ones and the dragon pulls all six hands, including his own, towards his mouth where he breathes onto them, heat of a dragon's breath reminding their fingers that they can move. “We will be there soon, I know it's rough but I hope that the hostilities have slowed with the setting of the sun. If not, I will warm you again later.” Sam snorts loudly at that, making Castiel’s eyes dart up to him before shifting quickly towards Dean. 

Dean's also facing his brother, giving him an inquisitive look to which Sam gracefully ignores, dropping his hands from Castiel’s and shoving them back under his own armpits. “Well, here's to hoping.”  

Dean now realizes that his hands are still in Castiel’s and he drops them as well, that being the second time that Dean found it more comfort with them than without. He follows his brother's example and shoves his hands into the warmest part of his body, his armpits, before the three continue onward. 

It's still awhile before they reach the tall walls of Winter’s Hold but it's not the same distance as from the landing spot to the fields, so that's a plus. The wind is brutal however due to the fact there's no cover so all three men are frozen stiff when they get to the gate. Cas doesn't even bother physically opening the gate or waiting, but instead gestures his hand and the big metal doors move on their own. 

They walk through those metal doors and are automatically greeted by heat. The town isn't that hot in terms of being like summer, but there's no snow on the ground, and grass can be seen by houses. It's also definitely warmer than what's behind the boys. The metal doors shut automatically, possibly being weighted in order to make sure they can't stay open for a long period of time, but that's not what catches the attention of the visitors. You see, much like Siouwil this town is made of stone and rock, but that doesn't seem to matter, because there are buildings that have crumbled to the ground. Some even smoking because of the flammable objects that were inside had been caught ablaze. To seemed like a warzone. the streets were dead, there was blood splatter on the cobblestone and randomly throughout the town. “So... ah, where to?” Dean comments, his sword unsheathed and by his side. 

Castiel looks up, pointing to the thane’s house which no longer had a dragon's head resting upon its roof. “I suppose we talk to the man who knows the most of the current happenings in this town.” 

Sam speaks up, his own sword drawn, “You think we can trust him?” It struck Dean as amusing that his brother would mimic his unspoken words, but he, himself, said nothing. 

Castiel nods, “I believe we know enough about the situation to know if he's lying or not.” Well, that was true. 

The three head through the town, noting how this main street seemed to be more wrecked than the streets they looked down, like it was the main battlefield between two halves, but they didn't speak up. Not now that they were in the thick of it. Nothing happened on their slow journey, aside from the boys slowly gaining energy and heat back into their bodies. Whatever was going on here hadn't disrupted the magic that kept the place comfortable. 

The thane’s building seemed rather untouched, actually completely untouched, but there were no guards to open the doors, no sentries to ask what their business was. It was literally a ghost town, so the three enter without any interruptions. The hall they entered was large, reminding Dean of the old temple they had found Castiel in, this was lit just as well, but with paintings hanging on the walls and no books in sight. While Castiel's temple was only one floor while this building obviously had several, as the stairs towards the back of the room showed this. Not that they got a chance to explore, because now, a man approaches from the shadows. 

He's dark in complexion and looked like he had put on several pounds, his body covered in some fancy thane ware, largely red, black and gold. “Ah Castiel, I was wondering when your human feet would bring you here.” His voice was dry, and he continued down the steps towards the group, both hunter’s itching to bring up their swords but holding them down, after all, Cas had said he was likely to be trusted. The man now leans against the banister of the stairs as he seems to look over the three. 

“Uriel. I see you have found a comfortable place away from King Campbell’s dragon riders.” 

Uriel gestures with his hand, rolling his eyes as he does so, “The notion of needing a mud-monkey to complete myself is ridiculous.” He pauses, his eyes landing on Dean and seemingly  _ staring  _ into his soul, “But you've always been hopelessly hopeful.”

The hairs on Castiel’s neck stand on end and Dean knows that Uriel’s comment is rubbing Cas the wrong way, so he interjects. “So, Uriel, do you know what's going on in Winter's Hold?”

Uriel sneers, “Of course I do, I'm the  _ thane _ .”

Sam now speaks up, his arms cross even though his sword is still out, parallel to his leg, “So?” 

Uriel sighs, leaving his leaning place to walk closer and motion for them to follow him before going to a side door. He opens it, and the three see it's an office. “Come, let's sit.” 

The three follow and they enter a smaller room with books and a large table with more than half a dozen seats. Uriel takes a seat towards the end while the three boys seem to congregate near the other side, Dean and Sam sitting on one side while Cas sits opposing.

Once they are comfortable Uriel speaks up, “Lucifer is fulfilling his prophecy, so the Four Horseman are becoming more and more prevalent in daily life. The river Wormwood ran red two days ago, and now is red with the blood of my town's fallen. War is here.” 

That was more information than either Winchester was expecting but Castiel seemed unperturbed. “Yet you let War run rampant in your town?” 

Uriel shrugs, growing more comfortable in his chair. “I see no reason why not, this is destiny. They're just mud-monkeys. They allow themselves to be controlled, War is far more powerful than us, Castiel. What would you have me do? Both of us know we cannot kill nor destroy him.”

Castiel wants to roll his eyes, Dean can feel it but he doesn't, instead he leans forward in his chair, his brow furrowed. “Do you know  _ where  _ War is?” 

Uriel cocks an eyebrow at Castiel, “Can you?”

“No.” 

“Neither can I. He is hidden within the townspeople, possibly as someone who has been here for awhile.” 

“Speaking of the townspeople,” Dean starts, shifting in his seat to stare Uriel head on, “What the  _ fuck _ is going on down there?” 

Uriel tisks, shaking his head and turning to Castiel, “You always did have horrible taste.” He comments snidely before answering Dean's question, “Civil war of course. The Starks, Don and Maggie, the two patrons of this town have separated, tearing the town in two. With the help of War of course.” 

“So War split them up?” Sam asks, his voice showing how shocked he was at that sentiment.

Uriel shook his head again, “No, no, Don apparently cheated on Maggie, War just found a use for the infidelity.” 

“For someone who doesn't care for humans you know a lot about people’s business.” Dean snarks, making the darker man turn his eyes onto the hunter. 

“For someone bonded to a dragon you show little understanding of our purpose.” Uriel shoots back with venom. He stands up, causing the other three to as well. “I bore of your company, and these mud-monkeys acting superior. Leave. There is an inn where Maggie is staying towards the western wall. Go there.” He fixes his collar a little, even if it was sitting perfectly fine before. “And I wish you out of this town by noon tomorrow.” 

Castiel stands straight as he looks upon his dragon brother, “I flew them here Uriel, I would like time to rest.” 

Uriel shrugs, “For what purpose? I can only assume to cause trouble. My town is my business. No Hunters have ever soiled this compound. I do not care Castiel. You are not the soldier I fought beside, but maybe your ingenuity will help you leave without too much strain. Now go.” He flicks his wrist and the door to the office flings open, staying open until all three men are out, closing and locks behind them. 

 

“Well he's dramatic.” Sam scoffs out when they officially step foot onto the streets of Winter’s Hold.

“And a dick.” Dean tags on, his eyes scanning the empty streets for anything dangerous. 

Castiel stays quiet for a moment before pointing towards a taller building, one which has smoke rising into the night sky. “I believe that is the inn Uriel spoke of.” 

“Do you really think he'll kick us out by tomorrow?” Sam asks Castiel, since it seemed the dragon hadn't taken to any of their other comments. 

Castiel gives a quick nod, “Yes. He will challenge me to a dragon's duel if we do not leave. Which means we need to figure this out before noon tomorrow.” 

Dean didn't like the sound of that, he remembered that Castiel often needed rest after changing and he did that carrying two people. “Shouldn't you… like rest then?” Dean speaks up, his brow furrowed as his eyes stayed on his dragon.

“You will not be able to face War by yourselves.” Castiel answers blankly, like there was no option. 

Dean's already shaking his head, “Uriel said you couldn't do anything anyway. And you'll need your rest for tomorrow, regardless if you're fighting Uriel or flying.” 

“Dean's right Cas.” Sam speaks up after the words fell onto silence. “We can find out who War is and we'll get you when we need you. There's no use in you staying up just trying to find him.” For some reason Dean feels Castiel become agitated at their words but the blue eyed man stays silent.

“Yeah, I mean, if he knows we're with a dragon he wouldn't consider us a threat without you. It'd be a good time to gain intel while you rest up.” Dean tacks on, getting the distinct feeling that he and his brother are ganging up on Castiel. The dragon still says nothing and instead makes his way to the inn door, which he opens and heads in, holding the door with his palm but not looking back towards the boys, who end up catching the door as it leaves his fingertips. 

There's a group of people, maybe 20 in total, filling the tables. They're not idle, some are eating and drinking, some are reading, and others… are cutting up herbs and  _ other  _ things. There's the smell of dead animal in the room so Dean doesn't look too hard at what they’re doing. Everyone that's sitting however has turned to the newbies and one of them, a female with naturally tanned skin and warm brown hair, stands. She's beautiful but there's something about her that's threatening, it doesn't take that long for them to discover what it is.

“Did Don send you?” She asks with distrust, a hand raised towards them like she was about to do some crazy witch shit. 

“No!” Dean responds before anyone else, he hated witches, in his option they were dirty and just downright unsanitary. 

Sam speaks up now, both his hands up as if to physically calm down the conversation, “We're just travelers.” The youngest Winchester was probably right to say they were travelers instead of hunters, as hunters tended to... well, kill witches. 

The female, who could be assumed to be Maggie makes a face, “Traveling  _ where?”  _

It's time for Cas to save the day, “I'm taking a pilgrimage. It would be unwise to travel alone. So these are my companions.” 

Maggie turns her full attention onto Cas and squints a little as if she's trying to figure out something. Which automatically sends Dean into a quiet panic. So, Dean being Dean, steps ahead and blocks the shorter man from view, “Yeah and we'd really appreciate a room if you don't mind.” 

Maggie seems a little taken aback but rolls her eyes, turning back towards the table she had been standing at as she gestures to the innkeeper's desk. “Over there.” 

 

The boys rent their room and quickly head up, because Dean honestly felt sick to his stomach just thinking about what nasty witch things were going on on those tables and wanted to get some space between them before heading back out. Once the door, which was made out of wood, closes behind them Dean throws himself on the closest bed, groaning. “Fucking witches man.” He mumbles into the fabric before itching his chin.

“It looked like they were stripping a chicken.” Sam states, just so Dean makes a sound in disgust. 

“Good eye Sam, it was a chicken. They also were skinning a spring hare.” 

Dean gags, “Fucking nasty.” He moans into the fabric, now sitting up and looking around before settling on his brother. Unlike their previous room this had no other sitting area aside from actual chairs, so Dean sits up and pats the mattress “You can sleep here Cas.” He stands up, now focusing on what they had to do. 

Which Castiel picks up on and starts to talk as he sits down to remove his shoes. “War will have control of this town indefinitely, I don't know how he does it, but he will bend them to his violent will until they are all dead. I suggest finding him first, and try calming those around him and see if he does anything specific, whether it be words or a movement. This might help us with his next move.” 

Castiel now works on his shirt and for some reason Dean finds that it time that he goes downstairs so he clears his throat and nods, “Alright. How you wanna play this Sammy?” 

Sam also heads towards the door, less agitated than Dean seemed. “I'll stay here and you go talk to this Don?” 

“Do you really think splitting up is the best idea?” Cas asks, turning both Winchester’s attention onto him. Dean’s eyes seem to linger on Castiel’s chest because he had forgotten how well built Cas was, if he wasn't a dragon he'd be a fine hunter, built for endurance like running after targets long distance and….

“I figure Dean can go to Don since he's connected to you, if anything happens you'll tell me and we can go save his ass.” Sam speaks up, distracting Dean (thankfully) from his thoughts. “And I'll be right downstairs so I can call for you right?” 

Cas nods, now pulling back the blankets, “It is better for you to mentally call me, I will hear it regardless of how deep asleep I am.” 

Sam’s face scrunches up, “But we don't-”

“Not the same way you would call for Lucifer, Sam. Act as if it is a... prayer. That is how I kept in contact with Jimmy despite never leaving my temple aside to hunt.” 

“Ah.” Sam nods, understanding, “Alright well, get some shut eye Cas.”

“Yeah, you need it.” Dean grunts before opening the door and heading out into the hallway with his brother to give the dragon a chance to sleep.

There's something in the air the moment the boys are alone, like Sam wants to say something now that Cas isn't right there, staring them down with those eyes. And Dean doesn't have to wait too long to find out what it is. “Hey Dean?” Sam asks the moment they're on the stairs, a fair ways between the witches and Castiel.

“Yeah?” Dean responds, gearing himself up for whatever curveball Sam was about to throw.

“Have you noticed something… off about Cas?”

Yeah, Dean had, the asshat had been distant in their mental space, and had straight up given him the cold shoulder for a couple hours the day before. But of course, Dean plays dumb, “No, how you mean?’ 

Sam rolls his eyes, “Oh come on Dean, with your connection, I could see and feel Luke’s every emotion when I was able to. You should feel them with him all the time. You have to know something’s up.” 

“No I don't  _ have  _ to know, Sam. We keep our own  _ damn _ private business.” Something pangs in Dean’s chest, like maybe  _ he  _ should be more open with Cas, even if whatever happened when they were leaving Chion was  _ totally _ Castiel’s fault. Maybe he wasn't helping any. “Why does that matter to you?” He shoots back, a tad bit defensively.

Sam sighs dramatically, giving Dean a look that would stun a normal mortal. “Because I have to travel with you two and honestly you're both acting  _ stupid  _ you're  _ connected _ and haven't been acting anything like it.” Sam points at Dean, “I suggest you two somehow fix it or I'm gonna make it more awkward for the  _ both  _ of you.” Normally Dean wouldn't pay mind to Sam’s threats, but that one cut deep, got his heart pumping and he honestly had no idea  _ why  _ it freaked him out so much. 

“Fine, whatever.” Dean grunts out, shrugging on his jacket a little better just for something to do. “If you're done with your little counselling session I'm gonna go find Don.” Dean doesn't wait for Sam to comment back and instead heads down the rest of the stairs. He doesn’t even chance a look towards the tables, unwilling to see them skinning a rabbit because… poor hoppy bastard. 

Instead he heads out into the city, which is too dead for comfort, he doesn’t even know  _ where _ Don is, but he can guess. If Maggie and Don were married, they probably had a house and Maggie would probably be there if  _ Don _ wasn’t. So, the hunter makes his way to the second largest building of the town, across town. 

 

* * *

 

Sam descends the stairs after Dean and well, everyone is looking, especially with Dean’s quick exit. Sam raises an unsure hand towards them, and for the first time realizes that they’re  _ all females. _ That’s not the only thing he notices, as there’s a doberman pinscher sitting by the fireplace, her eyes staring Sam down. He smiles and walks the long way around the tables to get to the dog. “Hey buddy.” He greets, holding out a hand for the dog to sniff his skin. She does just that and gently nudges his hand as if to say it’s okay to pet her, which Sam does, kneeling down to give her a good pet. It’s while he’s distracted by the dog that someone approaches. “Where’d your friend go?” It’s Maggie, and her arms are once again, crossed across her chest, seeming rather sceptical. 

Sam weighs the options of what to tell her and then shrugs, “I guess for a walk, he’s not a big fan of witchcraft.” 

Maggie cocks an eyebrow, “Then why’d you stop here?” 

“Because the person we’re protecting wanted to, we have to go where he wants.” Sam states easily, “Why are you all here anyway?” 

Maggie condescendingly sniffs at the question, “My husband is a cheater, these are the people who are going to help me take him down.” 

“Including the dog?” He asks, turning to look at the pup he was petting. 

Maggie shakes her head, “I don’t know why she’s here, probably smelt the sacrifices and thought she could get some scraps.” The dog seems to shrink a little, and makes a small whine. 

“Can she?” Sam asks, sounding rather hopeful.

Maggie laughs, “I’m not in the mood for charity.” The dog whines again. 

There’s a pause in the conversation and Sam speaks up yet again, still petting the unknown dog. “So all the witches that are here… they don’t like your husband?” 

Someone new speaks up now, she’s an older woman with dark brown hair placed high upon her head, “He’s a cheater, he deserves everything that’s coming to him.” 

A younger female, only in her late teens or maybe early 20s comes over as well, her wavy dark hair is free from any form of updo. “Plus he’s just  _ so  _ cocky. Thinking he’s better than everyone else.” 

Maggie sees it’s time for introductions so she motions towards the first speaker, “This is Sonja our town hairdresser, and Delta Mendota, the bard of this prestigious inn.” She leaves off at the younger, “Over there,” She points towards a table where four women are surrounding a pentagram with candles, “Is Amanda, Tammi, Elizabeth and Renee.” She lowers her voice so only Sam and the nearby witches can hear her, “They’re borrowers.” 

At Sam’s curious look Sonja speaks up, “It means they get their powers from demons.” 

That flat out shocks Sam and he looks towards the group, unsure of how to openly react, because his mind is racing. Maybe he could contact Lucifer with their help, maybe that meant that Ruby was safe to come to this town. “Are they the only ones who do that here?” 

Delta shakes her head, “There’s Jeffrey as well, but he doesn’t really have any idea how to use magic, he just asks us to do it for him.” 

“So there  _ are  _ men in this town?” Sam’s trying to figure out what the hell was causing them to fight and with that question he really got the answer. 

Maggie scrunches up her nose, “They all went over to Donald when this started. Apparently they appreciate his ego.” 

Delta speaks up now, pointing to another table, “Well, besides Roger.” 

Sam looks over, seeing a dark skinned woman who appeared to be in her 50s, sitting next to her was an equally old man. He looked healthy despite his hair being salt and pepper. He seems unaware that he’s being talked about and is carrying on his conversation with the woman. “Does he use magic?” 

Maggie lets out a little laugh, “Oh no, he’s as boring as a board. His wife was a witch however.” 

“Was?” 

Sonja nods, her face grim, “She was the first to die. She got caught in a fireball. It was tragic.” 

“Did you see it?” Sam asks instantly, because let’s be real, the  _ only _ male in this group of females that couldn’t use magic? It seemed a bit suspicious. 

Sonja seems taken aback by the comment, her hand going to her chest, but she shakes her head, and so does Delta and Maggie when Sam’s eyes turn to each of them. 

“Was he there?” 

Maggie nods solemnly, “Yes, he saw the entire thing, apparently she was crossing the street from going to the store.”

One more intel question Sam told himself, just one more because it became  _ too  _ obvious that maybe he wasn’t just a man. “Do you know who did it?” 

Delta leans in closer to Sam, “Roger says it was Spencer, that man has always been a bit of a twat.”  

Sam stops pressing his luck and goes with a safe conversation, “That must have really messed with him. I can only imagine what it’s like to see your loved one burn.” 

Maggie clicks her tongue, “Try being a witch hunny, I’ve been around for nearly 600 years and I’ve seen plenty of people sent to the stake.” 

Sam’s skin crawls a little at that, after all, vampires and werewolves weren’t the only thing his father had hunted, witches weren’t excluded and Sam has a sinking feeling that some of Maggie’s friends might have been put to death by his father. As if she can feel it, the doberman pinscher stands up, shaking herself a little before trotting towards the door and scratching at it, as if she wanted out. Sam decides that it’s a great excuse to not only get a little fresh air, but also see what is exactly going on at the tables surrounding him. 

By the time he passes the first table he feels like this might have been a bad idea, seeing as there’s a couple rabbit feet littered on the table along with their ears and a jar filled with eyes. But it only gets worse, as he passes the table with the older woman and Roger he gets up close and personal with the innards of the springhare. Apparently they were performing some form of divination that Sam  _ really _ didn’t want to know about. Instead he heads to the door where the dog sat patiently waiting. Sam leans down to give the dog one last good pet, whispering to the only friendly face, “I kinda wish you weren’t leaving. I don’t know if I can stay around this slaughterhouse.” The dog whimpers and scratches at the door even more, as if that worries her. “True, I don’t want you to be next either.” So he opens the door and lets the dog run into the abandoned dark streets of Winter’s Hold. 

 

* * *

 

Dean knows he’s at the right place the moment he can visibly see the large house. The windows of the first floor have figures moving behind curtains, illuminated by light. It’s a little intimidating, since Dean  _ really  _ didn’t like witches. They were just… icky. He’d ask Cas for some moral support entering this wizard safehouse but the dragon had fallen asleep about five minutes out of the inn and he wasn’t going to wake him up just so Cas could give some grumpy comment. Instead Dean heads for the door and gives it a couple sharp knocks. 

The door is opened almost automatically by a man with shaggy brown hair, he just gives off the vibe of being an information hog, after all, you work as a Hunter long enough, you know the signs of a man who enjoys knowing everything. “Who are you?” The man asks, keeping the door largely closed, not that Dean couldn't see behind him and to those who seemed interested in the new development. 

One of which was an a man in maybe his 40s, with his cheek bones being the most intense facial features Dean had ever seen. His short brown hair was slicked back, making his face even longer. He walks forward, and places a hand on the shoulder of the man who answered the door, “It's okay Drexil, I'll handle this.” Drexil moves out of the way for the new man who offers a hand to Dean, “Hello, I'm Don Stark. And you are?” 

“Dean.” Dean responds, shaking his hand and finding his a lot less intimidating that your normal blood drenched witch or wizard. “I ah, I'm with someone on their pilgrimage and couldn't find anyone in this town that offers booze. I was wondering if you could help?” Dean peaks inside a little, “Or if anyone in here could help?” 

Don laughs kindly at that and moves away from the door, holding it open for Dean, “I'm sure we could find something for you in here, come on in.” 

“Thanks.” Dean says truly, because he really didn't want to drink in an inn that had carcasses lying around.

Don gestures the thanks away as he leads Dean into a dining room of sorts. “You came at a bad time, Dean.” He comments, going to a liquor cabinet and twisting the latch. 

“Why's that?” Dean plays along, seeing nothing abnormal around, it just looked like some posh house. 

Don bustled around the liquor cabinet as he poured some fine looking scotch into a glass for Dean, “Well, sorry to say, but it appears the town is in the middle of a civil war.” He said in a cavalier tone, turning and offering the glass to Dean.

Dean did his best realistic surprised face as he took the drink, “Really? Is that why the streets are so dead?” Don chuckles with little humor at that, turning to make another drink for himself from the same bottle so Dean doesn't mind taking a swig from his glass. “Wow that's good.” He comments, looking at the glass and raising it to Don when he looks over to Dean.

“Thank you.” The Stark comments, turning to Dean with his own drink. He nods his head towards a different room, “Come, we'll talk it over with some of the others.” 

Dean nods and follows the warlock out of the dining room, through the hallway he had entered into the room opposing the dining room, which seemed to be the parlor, what with couches and chairs strategically placed for easy conversation. There sat two men, one with incredibly short brown hair who seemed to be just as dapper as Don and around the same age as well, while the other seemed a little younger, his jet black hair combed back perfectly. Dean sneezed the moment he entered the room and it causes him to frown. Weird, that only happened when he was around cats. “Excuse me.” He comments, rubbing at his nose a little with his free hand before taking an empty chair and settling down as Don sits on the couch. 

“Who's this?” The black haired man asked, practically purring his words out. 

Don holds his open hand towards Dean, “This is Dean. Dean this is Phillipe LeChat, and Spencer Wallis.” The black haired man nods his head first followed by the other man, who seems generally more sullen. Dean does a little wave since it was too much trouble to stand up and shake their hands. “How you doing?” He says in greeting rather than actually asking.

“The town is in the middle of a civil war, how do you think?” Spencer states with a strained smile. 

“Now Spencer.” Don gives the man a look and turns his attention back onto Dean, “Our guest has no idea what's going on within these walls, so let's not shoot lightening bolts yet.” 

Dean chuckles a little nervously at that comment and takes another drink, filling in the awkward with something to do. When no one speaks up he realizes that he'll have to ask, “So how did this… civil war  _ start _ ?” 

Phillipe seems all too happy to answer that question, “Don cheated.” 

Don tisks, “Oh it was over the moment it started.” He poo-poos, taking a sip of his drink. 

“That doesn't seem like something that would start a civil war.” Dean pushes and Spencer nods. 

“Normally it wouldn't, but I suppose you haven't met his  _ wonderful  _ wife.” The way he says wonderful makes Dean think that Spencer isn't her biggest fan. 

Donald sighs, giving Spencer a look before directing his piercing eyes onto Dean yet again, “She is a force of nature. It doesn't help that those women think they're all better than us.” 

Spencer snorts, “Maggie’s little book club couldn't hold a candle to the magic in my pinky finger.” He grunts, rolling his eyes. 

“Book club?” Dean asks, curious about the odd name.

Before anyone can answer his question there's a scratching at the door, and Phillipe gets up to answer it, but quickly sits back down when Spencer gives him a look. The scratching continues until there's a pair of footsteps heading down the stairs and into the hall and towards the door.

Dean's too curious to not turn around and look through the archway to see who had come to the door. It wasn't Drexil it was…

“James?” Dean states shocked, standing up automatically, placing his now empty glass down. The man, who had by now opened the door to let a doberman pincher inside, turns towards Dean's voice, his face suddenly turning pale as he recognizes him.

“Oh. Dean.” He closes the door and the dog stays by his side, cocking her head to the side as she stares at the hunter. 

Don raises his perfectly groomed eyebrows, “You two know each other?” 

Luckily no one can see Dean’s face aside from James, so no one sees as Dean mouths, ‘Don't tell them’ towards James. Luckily James knew Dean well enough to know exactly what that meant. “Yeah ah, we know each other from down South.”

Dean nods, turning to Don to give him a small sheepish smile, “I, um, do a lot of merc work so… I ran into James a couple years back.” 

It wasn't a complete lie, James  _ was _ an old friend. He had been part of the recruits for King Campbell’s personal soldiers, who needed to train under Dean’s father to learn basic hunting skills before becoming sworn in. James basic hunter training had actually saved Dean against a random encounter with a witch back in the day… but Dean had never expected to see him  _ here _ of all places. Maybe if he went to the capital but… not here. “Wow man, it's been awhile.” Dean comments, walking over and holding out a hand to James for the man to shake. 

“A really long time.” James said, still a little shellshocked while his brain probably tried to figure out what was going on. He jerks his thumb towards the the front door, “Wanna catch up?” He asks, and Dean has to act like it's nothing too pressing, so he nods. 

“Yeah, sure.” He turns back to raise a hand to Spencer, Phillipe and Don. “I'll see you guys in a bit. Thanks for the drink Don.” 

Once again, Don shakes it off with his hand. “Not a problem, you kids catch up. We're just gonna talk shop.” 

Dean nods and turns to look at James, who returns the nod and opens the front door, which the two humans quickly walk through with the dog hot on their heels. It was honestly safer to talk outside than inside, plus the weather outside wasn't unbearable, so walking the empty streets wasn't going to give them frostbite. 

The moment they're far enough from the house Dean turns to James, “What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the capitol or something?” 

James looks a little sheepish and then decides it's better to rip the bandaid off, “I never finished my training, I became a lawman.” He shrugs, “After saving your ass… I knew that I could magic to help people and that would never be allowed in King Campbell’s court. So I came here.”

Dean's mouth hangs open for a good second before he comes up with some words, “Do you know how  _ stupid  _ that is? This-” Whatever he was about to say is lost because the doberman that was following them was no longer a  **dog** but instead a dark skinned and beautiful woman. Dean’s eyes grow wide and his hand heads for his sword hilt. 

James places his hand over Dean’s.“Don't. This is Portia.” 

Portia gives Dean a strained smile. “I'm his familiar.” When Dean’s mouth acts like a fish out of water she continues, “Witches sometimes have familiars, we find each other and our souls bond.” 

Dean suddenly remembers Castiel and he nods, his hand moving away from his sword to be shoved in his pockets. “I understand.”

James looks confused but Portia doesn't. “I can tell your soul is bonded as well Dean, so you  _ should _ understand.” She sounds distrustful of Dean, and rightfully so, after all he was a hunter. 

James seems to be still in shock, “What are you bonded to? You're no witch.” 

Dean clears his throat, “Well, you're not the only one who's changed.” He scratches the back of his head, “Alright I gotta explain some stuff.” 

“Well, explain Dean.” Portia snaps, her arms crossed. 

Dean gives her a bit of a side eye, “I was on a hunt for a dragon who was terrorizing a town and we came across a man living in a temple. It turns out he's a lot like Portia in the fact he can change form.” 

“Into  _ what _ ?” James asks, because, after all, very few people knew that there were dragons that could transform, let alone be bonded to humans.

“He's a dragon.” 

The floored expressions of both Portia and James’ faces almost made the explanation worth it. “He's kinda why we're here. You see, there's something happening in the world. A shift in powers as he likes to say, and the Four Horsemen are becoming more active than normal. We think… no, we  _ know,  _ that War is here. And that's why we're here. We're not here to exterminate you witches, so you don't have to worry about that.” 

James turns to Portia, “We  _ knew _ something was up. Normally this town is pretty calm, but lately everyone’s reacting violently. Even us.” 

“And we like to stay out of the day to day drama.” Portia adds, now looking at Dean with interest, as if she was trying to figure out something. “What's your dragon’s name?” 

“Cas, or Castiel.” Dean feels dirty just telling her that and he can't figure out why, “But no one here knows except for you two and Uriel.” 

“Ah yes, our lovely Thane.” James says with a tad bit of sarcasm. 

“How is he as a thane? He seemed like a dick when we met him, he wants us out by noon tomorrow. So Cas is getting some sleep incase something happens.” 

James shrugs, his own hands in his pockets as they continue to walk slowly around the town. “He's pretty indifferent, which is good for disputes but since the fights have started he's said nothing.”

Dean nods, “He seems like the kind.” The hunter sighs up into the air, “Look, we need your help. You've been here a lot longer than us, we need to find War before noon tomorrow. Is there anything you can tell us? Someone new or acting differently?” 

“Everyone is acting differently.” James comments hopelessly. “Except for Don, he's always the same.”

Portia raises a finger, “Well, that's not exactly true. I was over with Maggie’s group and you know how all the females have basically taken her side and the men have taken Don’s?”

Dean snorts, “Yeah it's freaking battle of the sexes in here.”

Portia rolls her eyes and nods, “Yeah well, Roger was over with Maggie before. I saw him talking to Clea.” 

James’ brow instantly furrowed. “That's not possible, he was talking to me in the Stark’s library before I heard you at the door.”

“Well, that's a lead.” Dean states hopefully and just as he opens his mouth to say something else, they hear an explosion coming from the way they came. The three share a look before booking it all the way back to the Stark house. When they finally reach their destination everyone in the house is outside and staring at the side of the house, which now had a huge hole in the side of it, where Dean had been sitting not 40 minutes ago. James’ running pace picks up along with Portia’s “What happened?!” He calls over to Don who turns towards the on comers. Next to him is someone Dean hadn't seen before, an older man with salt and pepper hair and glasses low on his nose. 

“Maggie I expect.” Don states cooly, “She did always hate our late night meetings.” 

“But isn't this her house as well? Why would she wanna… you know, make its structure unsound?” Dean comments, still jogging closer, his eyes going to the man standing next to Don. 

“Mhmm. This is true.” Don says, rubbing at his chin.

It seems like Dean’s comment makes the other man uncomfortable and he crosses his hands in front of himself, his pointer finger and thumb moving something, probably a ring, on his hand before pointing towards James. “It's got to be James! He's always been sympathetic towards Maggie!” 

Spencer, who was standing to the other side of Don automatically raises his hand, sending an invisible wave of physical power towards them and knocking the three over. 

“Run!” James calls, scrambling up and making a beeline for a close ally. Dean doesn't have to be told twice as Don also raises his hand, bees suddenly appearing out of his fingertips. Dean has never run so fast in his life. The Hunter watches from the corner of his eye as Portia changes form in mid-air, becoming a doberman and surpassing both James and Dean, though she never actually leaves them in the dust. 

“Where to?!” James calls over his shoulder as they start to hear the howls of some undesirable creature. Dean’s body chills, did someone just summon hellhounds? He thought he couldn't run any faster but that was a lie, since they terrified Dean above all else. 

“The inn!” Dean calls back, his breath ragged. The green eyed man doesn't even have to call for Cas to wake, as his terror has jump started Castiel’s heart into action. 

_ “I will be there.” _ Castiel comments, the sheets and bed things falling away as Castiel grabs a jacket and leaves the room from what Dean can feel. 

“Do you think that's wise?!” James asks, their feet pounding on the ground below them, the sounds of the dogs getting closer with every step. 

“It's our only chance!” He has to breathe a little before continuing, “Cas is there! Maybe Maggie will help!” 

Dean sees the lights of the second floor of the inn before actually seeing the door, but once he does he sees not only Cas, but Sam and a dark skinned woman, her body poised with her hands up and ready. “I think it's hellhounds!” He screams over to Cas, who automatically shakes his head.  

“It's a pack of black dogs!”

Dean turns to James, “You know em?” He breathes out and James’ head shakes. “Great.” 

Dean sees as Sam squints, “Is that James?!” 

“Yep! Long story!” Dean calls to his brother.

The group of three make it to the other group of three and turn around, Dean now unsheathing his sword as he tries to catch his breath. 

Portia turns into her human form, and Castiel looks at her with a curious expression before speaking up, “I think she'd greatly appreciate a weapon.” Castiel’s own short sword is unsheathed as well. His eyes peering into the darkness, as the howls get closer and closer. 

Both Dean and Sam hand Portia their off hand weapons, “Who's this?” Dean nods his head towards the black female standing to the side of Sam. 

“My name is Clea, thank you very much.” She comments cooly, her voice thick with an accent that reminds Dean very much of Benny. 

There's no more time for small talk, because coming around the corner are three rather larger dogs. They're not opaque, their forms seem to shift from materialized to less solid than smoke. What is notable is their black eyes and white teeth, which are bared as they run head first towards the crowd. 

Castiel and Clea look to each other for a split second, Clea drops her hands to the ground, chanting something as Castiel's free hand reaches out, words in a familiar unknown language falling out of his mouth. Whatever Clea is doing is working, because the ground seems to turn to quicksand, slowing the dogs but not making them lose their initiative. Castiel’s hand however is starting to glow and Dean knows what this means.

“Close your eyes!” He screams, seconds before doing it himself. The howls of pain are horrifying but end quickly. 

When Dean’s eyelids no longer are orange but are instead black, he opens his eyes to witness as three dog-like ashen bodies are soaked up by the sandy ground they had been traversing. 

“Shit.” Dean breathes, placing a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Thanks Cas.” Clea clears her throat expectantly. “You too Clea.” 

Castiel nods, “Thank you very much Clea. We would have had to physically fight them off without your help.” 

The door to the inn opens and Maggie, Delta and two other female faces peak out. “Well, that sure was a commotion.” Delta comments, looking over James and smiling. Which makes Portia growl a little under her breath. 

“Maggie,” Dean asks, his breath almost back to normal. “Did you fireball your own house just now?”

Maggie looks taken aback, “No, as Sam knows, I was helping Amanda with her summoning technique.” 

Dean looks to Sam and the other hunter nods, making Dean turn back to Maggie. “Maggie, I think we've got a third party fucking with you and your husband.”

The leader of the female force seems unamused by that comment, “Oh I know, thanks for the reminder.” 

Dean quietly curses himself and motions for her to come outside, “I don't mean like that.” James peeks into the inn as Maggie comes out and Portia holds up a hand as Delta tries to join. “Not you.” 

The younger makes a face and rolls her eyes but closes the door leaving seven outside. Dean looks at James, “Was he in there?” Dean asks his witch friend, who nods. 

“Yeah, looked right into my eyes.” James responds. 

“Who? What is going on?” Maggie asks, her voice agitated as she crosses her arms in front of her chest, frowning. 

Dean sighs and is about to speak, but Sam does first, “We have reason to believe War is here. Didn't the river run red before the fighting started?” 

Maggie looks towards Clear who nods, “I live next to the river and I can attest to that.” 

Sam nods, “Right. Well, the horsemen are becoming more active now and we're trying to stop them.”

“And we have reason to believe that Roger isn't Roger anymore. That he's actually War.” Dean adds on, since Sam can't know that. 

James also has to put in some info, “Look, I know what Don did wasn't right but that's your own shit you know? There's no reason for a town war. There has to be  _ some  _ other reason.” 

Maggie’s arms are crossed, “Well, if Roger is War... what do you suggest? It's not like any of us can exactly stop him.” 

Dean nods, thinking about the man, “Hey James did you notice anything weird about Roger before Spencer attacked us?” 

Portia speaks up now, “He was touching a ring.” 

Both the speaking hunter and James nod, “I noticed that too.” 

Clea snaps her fingers, “Artifacts could easily cause this kind of bedlam. They are extremely powerful.” 

“So we take the ring-” Sam starts.

“And we take away his power.” Dean finishes. 

“You make it sound so simple.” Clea states, “He has to be onto you two,” She points at Dean and Sam, “You've never been here before. And you're dressed as Hunters, he can't be that stupid.” 

“You knew?” Sam asks, sounding surprised. 

Clea laughs heartlessly at that, “Oh darlin’, I've been around a lot longer than anyone here. I know who you are, Dean and Sam Winchester.” She looks directly at Sam, “I know who you're connected to even if you aren't right now. What do you think I was looking at in my divination? If I was gonna make a good stew?” She rolls her eyes but thankfully keeps her knowledge to herself. “Based on that I think you Sam, should go after War. Out of the three of you, he'd least expect you to try and stop him.”

Sam nods, holding a hand out to Portia for his knife back, since a sword wouldn't do what he needed. “Alright.” He sighs, taking his short sword back from Portia’s outstretched hand. “Let's do this.” 

Maggie opens the door and the group walks in, looking around for Roger. When they don't see him, Dean groans. “Where's Roger?” Asks the eldest hunter to the group of four females around one of the tables.

One of them, the oldest looking with blonde hair speaks up, “He said he had to get something from his house.” 

“Great!” Dean raises his hands up into the air.

“I doubt he'd actually go somewhere where he can't control people.” Castiel states, “I think it's likely he went to Don’s, where he can have some sort of front line.” 

Maggie nods, “I think it's time we paid my dear husband a visit.”

 

There is little more planning after that statement, instead, Dean, Sam and Castiel along with Portia, Maggie and James leave the inn to visit the Stark house. Maggie of course knows the way as well as James and Portia but they let her lead, after all, she  _ was  _ the most powerful of them. 

“So… um you're the dog?” Sam asks Portia, seeming a little self conscious, after all, he had continuously pet her when she was with him. 

Portia smirks, nodding, “I'm a familiar, so yes. I often get a better read on people in that form.” She side eyes Dean, “I can tell when people don't like dogs versus when they do. So thank you Sam for opening the door and keeping me company.” 

Sam nods, clearing his throat a little, “No problem. I've always wanted a dog. Not that-” He was fumbling over his words and it makes Portia laugh. “You're okay, I understand. But you do realize that I'm different from a regular dog?” 

Maggie can't help but comment to that, “And you're different than regular familiars,  _ aren't  _ you.” She makes a noticeable eyeline from Portia to James and back. Sam instantly gets it but Dean's a little slow on what that means. Luckily Maggie isn't a shy woman. “They have sex. Which is directly against familiar and master law.” 

Dean coughs on nothing, and his eyes look at James and Portia, who seem uncomfortable at the new topic. “Like?” 

“Human form obviously!” James blurts, knowing Dean well enough to understand what's going on in his head.

Portia doesn't like how Dean is looking at them, and she crosses her arms.  “What? Does that mean you fuck Castiel in dragon form, Dean?”

“We don't! I don't swing that way!” Dean nearly yells, terrified to look at Castiel who's to his right side while James and Portia are to his left. 

Portia’s face falls and she covers her mouth, her eyes going to Castiel instead of Dean. “Oh I'm sorry.” 

Her apology makes Dean curious enough to look towards Cas, but it's too late, as the dragon has picked up his speed to walk next to Maggie, his brain shutting Dean out instantly. It freaks the hunter out, what did Portia mean by the sorry? Why was Cas now pissed? Did the dragon have  _ those  _ kind of feelings towards Dean? What if he  _ did _ ? That'd fuck up their friendship wouldn't it? The silence was so awkward you could cut a knife with it, so Maggie saves them all by speaking up. 

“I will distract my husband, James and Portia, you think you can handle Spencer and Phillippe?”

Portia snorts, “A cat? Oh come on now.” 

Suddenly it clicks and Dean randomly shouts out, “I knew there was a cat!”

“What? Where you sneezing?” Sam asks, chuckling a little. 

Dean nods and Cas finally turns to look at Dean, “You're allergic?” His voice is devoid of any emotion except for curiosity, his brow furrowed.

Dean nods, “Yep.” 

“Huh.” Cas responds, turning back around, “I will stay with James and Portia. In case someone else decides to attack them while they’re busy.”

“Why do you say that?” James questions, as Portia grabs onto his arm. 

Castiel responds easily to the question, as if he knew the drama of the town before this whole War thing. “Because you weren’t the first magic user to find interest in Portia. Am I wrong?” 

James looks at Portia and to the back of Castiel’s head. “What do you mean by that?” 

Castiel sighs, turning his head again, “Much like your familiar rules, bonding dragons aren't picked, we do the picking. But that doesn't mean that people don't want us to bond with them. Sometimes it causes wounds we cannot heal.”

Dean gently reaches out for Castiel and finds that while the dragon isn't letting Dean inside his mind that doesn't mean he wouldn't respond.  _ “Did someone else ever ask you to be their dragon?” _ This is turning into a crazy change of emotions kind of day, because Dean felt something akin to jealousy in his heart.

_ “Yes.” _ Is all Castiel said, his eyes having returned to facing forward. 

_ “Can I ask who? _ ” Dean asks with trepidation. 

_ “Yes, but I won't tell you. _ ” Castiel states smoothly, making Dean want to respond with something witty, but by this time, they were too close to the Stark house.

“Dean and Sam, you'll head after War right?” Maggie asks, just double checking to make sure they knew their part. 

Both Winchesters nod to this statement but Sam’s the one to verbally respond, “Yep.” 

“Alright.” Maggie accepts. Heading for the door and opening it with ease. “Sweetheart, I'm home!” 

Automatically Drexil pops his head out, “They're here!” He screams before making a move to Maggie, who simply gestures her hand and the man is flung against a wall, where he remains unmoving, pressed down by some invisible force. Dean knew he  _ really  _ didn't want to piss Maggie off.

“Oh darling.” Don’s voice comes from the dining room and he walks out easily, “So glad to see you've returned.” 

“If I can even call this my home after what you've done!” She walks over to the man and slaps him. Dean doesn't want to be involved in this domestic so the five of them head for the stairs. Before they reach the first step, Spencer and Phillippe appear from what probably was the kitchen, which was just passed the stairs. Both Portia and James move to the left to continue past the steps and towards the men, Castiel following behind them like some sort of referee. Now it is was just Sam and Dean heading up the stairs. They were the least powerful people here and that brought a lot of stress to their job. Both men had their short swords out as they checked each room of the second floor. There were more people here than they realized, but many were asleep and so they could pass by quietly. Of course soon loud sounds from downstairs and started to shake the house, those who were sleeping started to wake. The two hunters find the study of the house and decided this was the best place to hide. 

Dean locks the door while Sam places a chair under the doorknob to stop anyone from opening it, but, how well would that work against witches? The hope was that they’d all go downstairs to investigate and leave the study unperturbed. But now they were stranded. “Great.” Dean whispers to his brother, who is walking around the room to see if there’s anything useful. He passes the window and stops. “Dean!” He calls as quietly as possible, motioning his brother over so that Dean looks out the window to see a man, Roger to be exact, closing a window downstairs and crossing the street. Automatically Dean opens the window, looking down to see that (thankfully) there’s some slate roofing that they can get onto before jumping to the ground. Dean crawls out of the window and holds onto the window sill as his brother joins him.

Whatever was going on downstairs was escalating and the house shook. Dean’s never been good with walking on nonporous materials and loses his footing, sliding off of the roof and landing on his back. “Son of a-” He doesn’t finish because the wind is literally pushed out of him from the ground. Sam however, took the shaking house as the perfect time to jump and therefore has control over where and how he lands, which is on his feet and knees before he stands up. Dean motions for his brother to go after War, “Just go! I’ll catch up!” Sam nods, and takes off in the direction War was headed. 

 

* * *

 

Sam powers on without his brother, he can see War as he nears a stable, grabbing the reins of a alarmingly red horse, never had Sam ever seen a horse  _ that _ indisputably red. Brown horses with a red tint? Sure, but this horse was far more crimson than any brown. “War!” He calls out, making the man turn and smile, “Ah! Sam Winchester!” He lost the glasses that Roger wore and holds his hands up in greeting. “How nice to finally have your attention!” 

Sam stops when he’s about a foot away from the man, who seems untroubled by Sam’s closeness. “What do you mean?” The taller man breathes out, his fingers still wrapped around the knife in his hand. 

War tilts his head to the side, “Well, you’re the Boy King.” 

Sam’s face became one of confusion. “What does that mean?” 

War rolls his eyes, “Oh come on, I’m here for Lucifer, you’re partnered with Lucifer. I don’t see why we can’t get along. Plus, it’s not like you could actually  _ kill _ me.” He laughs out, bringing his horse out of the stable but leaning against one of the poles holding up the roof of the structure. 

“So you think that justifies killing people?” Sam growls, his eyes flitting towards War’s ringed finger and back to his face. He then notices that Dean is coming from the otherway, behind War, so Sam keeps his attention. “I’ve already talked to Lucifer, he’s not going to start a war.” 

War laughs, laughs so hard he has to hold onto a fence behind him, “That’s what he wants you to think! Foolish mortal!” Dean jumps in now, pressing War’s arm down onto the fence while Sam takes his knife and cuts off the horseman’s two last fingers, blood spurting out before the man completely disappears, along with his horse. It seems like the brother’s are on the same page and look for his fingers, which are still there. Dean leans down and picks up the index, removing the ring that was still snuggly in place. “Well, that’s kinda nasty.” He comments, making Sam laugh quietly. 

“I’d say so.” 

 

The two brothers make their way back to the Stark house, which isn’t in ruin, so that’s a plus. It’s also oddly quiet so Dean reaches out for Castiel, who responds with a soothing feeling. 

_ “The Starks are still fighting, but it’s turned nonviolent. _ ” Castiel informs,  _ “I had to kill Spencer. He was killing James.”  _ He also tacks on, his voice sounding rather indifferent. 

Dean sighs out loud but sends reassuring vibes towards Castiel,  _ “You did the right thing, James is still our friend even if he’s a witch.”  _

Dean now turns to his attention back to his brother as they head closer to the front door, “Cas says the Starks are just talking now and that he had to kill Spencer because James was gonna die.” 

Sam nods, “He did the right thing.” The younger says without a doubt and Dean nods, “I told him that.” 

“Good.” Is all Sam has the chance to say before they walk through the open door into the Stark house, where they can clearly hear Maggie and Don yelling at each other. Both Dean and Sam avoid that conversation and instead head to the back where the kitchen is, along with James, Portia, and Castiel. 

Phillippe is there as well and to their shock Portia is hugging the man, “I cannot thank you enough, he was so mean. Abusive really. He only wanted Portia.” Phillippe mumbles out, looking fearfully towards Spencer’s body.

Portia runs her dark fingers through the darker hair of the feline familiar, “Well, I’m glad he’s gone then.” She hums, now noticing the Winchesters. “You got him?” She asks, and Dean holds up the ring.

“I don’t think it’s remotely possible to kill him, but we got the ring and he disappeared. So that’s good enough right?” 

James nods, “Better than what we were doing.” It's now that there's some silence between them that they realize there's no sounds of fighting, so the five look towards the doorway, where Don and Maggie both stand, Don in a rather relaxed fashion while Maggie keeps her arms crossed. Which Dean had now assumed was her most familiar posture. 

“Well, you did good boys.” Don compliments, “Now what do you intend to do with that?” 

Castiel actually answers the question, “Hopefully find a safe place to keep it.”

Dean has to comment to that, “We're not going to drop it into the hottest volcano we know?” 

Both Sam and Castiel give Dean a look at that, but Cas is the one to respond. “This isn't your average childhood story Dean, destroying it might release its power back out into the world. It's better we hold onto it until we know what we  _ can _ do with it.” 

Dean makes a face at that but pats his pocket where the ring was now located, feeling as the circular object pushes against his skin through the fabric. “Will do, cap’n.” Now that that was over Dean lets out a yawn, looking around, his eyes landing on Maggie and Don. He moves his hand between the two, “Is ah, everything good?” 

Maggie cocks an eyebrow at the statement but after sharing a look with her husband she turns back at Dean and nods, “We realized we could never actually  _ kill _ each other.” 

Sam smiles, still a little terrified of Maggie, “That’s great news!” He says energetically, “I mean, you’ve got years ahead of you to work out the kinks!” 

Both Starks roll their eyes but it’s Don to speak up now, looking towards James and Portia, “Speaking of years. I suggest that you two should leave town soon, or you won’t have many years left. You know that being in an intimate relationship with your familiar is against the rules, and Uriel likes his rules. Plus, Drexil will probably rat you out for a couple extra coins.” 

“I’m here you know!” Drexil calls from behind the Starks from the hall, which makes Maggie turn, flipping her hand a little and he’s suddenly quite. 

“And now you’re sleeping. Congratulations.” She mumbles before turning back and looking at Dean. “Perhaps these two can leave with you?” 

The eldest hunter looks over at James and Portia, who are already shaking their heads. Dean shrugs, “We’ll talk about it.” 

Don nods, “Good, now if you don’t mind I’d greatly appreciate it if you could all leave my house.” He flits his hand towards Spencer’s body, “And bring that with you.” 

The five help carry out Spencer’s body to the street, where James uses some magic spell to combust the body, which isn’t a pleasant smell, but at least he can’t come back as some undead warlock or something. The group now head towards the inn and Dean’s the first one to talk, “So James, you guys are really gonna leave town?” 

James shares a look with Portia, and both nod, “Yeah, Don and Maggie aren’t wrong. Uriel  _ is _ a strict rule follower. It’d be safer to leave.” 

“Can I make a suggestion?” Sam speaks up and James gives him the ‘go ahead’ nod. “Why not go to the Roadhouse? Bobby could probably really use the help you can give.” 

Dean nods, liking the idea, since it’d also double as them being watched over for any funny business, “Yeah, you tell him that the Winchesters sent you, I’m sure he’d let you stay.” 

James takes in the information but doesn’t say anything at first, probably communicating with Portia. “We’ll see. It might be better just to disappear for a little while.” 

Castiel speaks up now, sounding less excited about the idea but more seeing the practicality of it. “If your true wish is to help people and live in peace, the Roadhouse would be the most practical place. Whitefish is too close to the capital for comfort, but the Roadhouse is right next to Chion, and we know people in Chion that could protect you if you ever needed to truly disappear.” 

Portia snorts, “You boys really have gotten around, haven’t you?” 

“Perks of having a dragon on your side.” Dean teases, pushing into Cas a little which earns him a little smile from the human dragon and damn, it feels good to get a positive reaction from him. He missed that. “But seriously guys, think it over, it's a small enough town that you'd be able to set up base and possibly even become Hunters. And since you two are already bonded neither of you would be selected to go to the dragon riders.” 

“You'd have to tell Bobby of course, probably Ellen as well. But that's it.” Sam adds, “I think it'd be a good move.” 

James nods, rubbing his face, “We'll leave at the same time as you guys tomorrow, but right now? Sleep sounds like a great idea.” 

“Hear, hear!” Dean chants before the group stops. 

“Well, we actually have a house to go to now that the fighting has stopped, so we'll meet up at the gate say around mid-morning?” Portia asks, her eyes darting to Castiel more than anyone else, like she was trying to say something without saying it. 

Castiel nods, “That sounds reasonable.” He holds out his hand to James, who shakes and then to Portia, who takes it in both of her darker hands. 

“See you tomorrow Castiel.” She looks at the two Winchesters, “Boys.”

Dean and Sam raise their hands in goodnight and separate from the two bonded creatures, heading the rest of the way to the inn. 

There’s a lot more people on the streets, more than either Winchester had seen, most of the town much have been holed away somewhere, because there are  _ children _ as well, something neither of them saw. But the town was coming back to life and that’s all they really cared about. 

“So one horseman down, three more to go.” Dean comments as the inn comes into view. 

“They will only become harder to get to as we go. They probably already know of the defeat of their brother and are more than likely angered by it.” Castiel informs the two hunters, his voice sounding tired. 

“That’s a bridge we’ll pass when we get to it Cas, all we have to worry about now is getting to bed.” 

 

All three boys enter the inn and witness a truly empty room, after all, being holed up in there for a couple days tends to make people wish for freedom more. They were probably dancing naked in the moonlight like the happy witches they were. Maybe Dean should go out and find that, just joking, he was too tired to go out. Sleep was better. 

The team of three make their way up the stairs one by one since the space is pretty tiny and head through the equally small hallway until they get to their door, which all enter. Dean’s shoes come off first but Sam doesn’t make a move to change, instead, sort of walking around the room like he was thinking. 

“Hey guys, I’m gonna see if there’s any food around here, you want anything?” Both Dean and Castiel shake their heads and Sam nods. “Alright, I’ll be back in a little while, I’ll try to get something that’ll last overnight.” 

“Sounds good.” Dean grunts as he removes his jacket and starts on his shirt. Sam doesn’t stick around and is already out of the door by the time Dean throws his jacket over a chair. 

“Dean, what are our sleeping arrangements going to be?” Castiel asks, standing awkwardly at the end of the bed. With all the craziness of trying to catch War, Dean didn’t notice once that Castiel was still shirtless, partially because he was wearing a jacket, partially because Dean hadn’t directly faced Castiel this entire time. Dean looks at the room, remembering that there were only two beds and no couch. He sighs as he thinks, but his brain is tired so he just slaps the other side of the bed, “Fuck it, if we can share brain space I think it’ll be fine to share a bed.” 

Castiel seems like he’s about to question that, but decides better, removing his jacket and throwing it over the same chair as Dean’s before walking to the opposite side of the bed. He kicks off his shoes and pushes them under the bed before moving the sheets and crawling under, facing towards Dean, not that the hunter notices, he’s too busy removing his pants and shirt, stopping at the underthings. Except his socks, because he didn’t wear his socks to bed, that’d just be weird. Now that he’s ready, Dean also climbs into the bed, his body twisting until he’s laying on his stomach, his head facing towards Cas. It’s a little awkward, even when they had slept together before but it had always been with the involvement of alcohol and they were both stone cold sober right now. To be honest,  it made Dean nervous, for unknown reasons, of course. 

Maybe talking could help, but to talk about what? “What was going on with you and Portia today?” 

Castiel’s face screws up in confusion and if there wasn’t a pillow under his head he would have tilted it, Dean would bet his life on it. The blue eyed man seems to catch onto Dean’s meaning sooner rather than later and nods, “Oh, we’re both creatures of bonding. We just understand each other better than a human would.” 

For some reason Dean’s gut twists at that statement and he has no real understanding of  _ why _ , but it seemed to be like that with most things related to Cas. “But she’s bonded to James, and you to me, so… doesn’t that mean we understand it in some aspect?” 

“That’s exactly it Dean, to some extent you do. But we are largely unaging creatures. Familiars, they can have multiple owners, throughout multiple human lifetimes, same with us dragons. Some, like myself, choose to wait for our perfect bonding partner. I feel that Portia did the same. So we understand each other on a different level than our bonded partners do.”

Dean has talked about this kinda thing with Cas before but it's different when you're both half naked and lying in the same bed, facing each other, **sober** , as Dean would like to mention again. But he can't help but ask questions, they just come out of his mouth, “Yeah but…. I mean, I can't be your perfect bonding partner that's just ridiculous.” Saying the words sounded more intimate than Dean expected. 

Castiel sighs, “Have you ever heard the saying the heart wants what it wants? The same goes for your soul. Your soul knows what's best for it. So yes, sometimes I think you're a complete ass.”

“Thanks Cas.” Dean interrupts, but it does help make the tension between them dissipate a little. 

Cas gives his hunter a look, “But you have also led me to a human side of me I never truly understood. Even in all those years of I masqueraded as only human. And for that I thank you.” He's staring, in a way that makes Dean feel uncomfortable, like he sees past the clothing, past the skin and nerve and straight into Dean’s chest where he assumes the soul is. “Now go to bed before you hurt your head thinking about it too much.” 

Dean laughs lowly at that, “You're the ass.” He jokes, making Cas smile as well. 

“I learned it from you.” Castiel's eyes are locked with Dean’s for an undisclosed amount of time before he mutters out horsley, “Goodnight Dean.” 

“Night Cas.”

 

* * *

 

Sam had lied to not only his brother but to Castiel as well, his main goal wasn’t to get food. After all, he had spent some time with ‘the book club’ while trying to figure out what was going on in the town with War and he had discovered they were pretty eager to help him out with his little demon problem. So now he’s going to Renee’s house, which he knew the location of because she had given him directions just before Castiel had come charging down the stairs to save Dean. So now Sam is walking the streets yet again, this time by himself and looking for a house with a beautiful garden outside, which he does find, with a red candle lit in the window. He turns into the walled yard and heads for the door, knocking only once before a rather familiar face opens it. “Hello Sam.” Ruby greets, leaning against the frame, she’s in her normal body, or as normal as it can be for a demon. 

“Where’s Renee?” Sam automatically asks, he wanted Ruby here, but if that meant Renee was in danger he’d have to do something. 

Luckily the blond haired woman now walks out with a pitcher of tea and a smile on her face. “Hello Dean, I got Ruby here like you asked.” 

Sam nods, reaching into his pocket for a gold coin had been in there for awhile. “Here, for the trouble.” 

Renee’s eyes widen at the coin, and her smile grows even bigger, “Well, if you ever need help again I’ll be here.” She offers, walking into another room and out of sight. 

Ruby rolls her eyes, pressing herself against Sam’s chest, before leaning up and whispering in his ear, “Come on, there’s got to be a reasonable amount of abandoned houses around here.” 

The rebel pair leave Renee’s house and head into town, Ruby’s keeping her head low and Sam is keeping an eye out, together it doesn’t take them long to find a little shack pressed against the city wall, it’s definitely nothing fancy but it provided the cover they needed. 

Sam’s conveniently holding onto Ruby’s arm when they enter the building so he pulls her closer, pushing up her jacket sleeve to reveal her arm. 

Ruby doesn’t exactly mind, “Whoa tiger, what bit you?” She muses, pulling out a knife from her belt and holding it against the skin to make it cave a little but not enough pressure to cause a break. 

Sam lets out a growl, he  _ wanted  _ to talk to Lucifer. Badly. He  _ missed  _ him, terribly. It was pissing him off that Dean and Castiel were constantly together and Dean didn’t see the thousands of signs that those two should make  _ something  _ of themselves. And Cas wasn’t the only one sending the signs either, Dean was as well, albeit subconsciously, but Dean had been with enough women to know how to entice them and he could  _ see  _ those looks in the way he talked to Cas sometimes. It infuriated Sam, that while his brother squandered his time with his dragon Sam had to drink  _ demon blood _ to connect with his, thousands of miles away. Matter of fact, he was the furthest from Lucifer now than he ever was. “How much do you think I’ll need to talk to him?” Sam grunts out, ignoring Ruby’s question. 

Ruby smiles, removing the blade so she can reach up with her free hand to move Sam’s hair from where it had fallen into his face. “Oh I don’t know, it’ll have to be a trial and error sort of deal.” She  finds a wall and wedges herself against the hard surface and Sam’s anxious body. She doesn’t bother with small talk anymore and runs the blade over her skin, cutting deep enough for blood to fall freely, not that it gets very far before Sam’s mouth is clamped around the wound. His body pulsing with the power she is able to give him, how it feels like they’re traveling miles closer to Lucifer with every lick and swallow. It takes a lot longer to contact Lucifer this time than it had before, and Sam is pretty sure that Ruby is getting weaker by the moment but he needs  _ more _ blood. Even though Lucifer’s mental attention has turned towards Sam, they both have to fight against ropes tied to their waist, with only Sam’s rope loosening with every sip he takes, but only a little, only half an inch over miles of terrain. 

_ “Sam!” _ Lucifer calls, his voice disjointed and broken from the distance. Sam can feel an all encompassing headache coming on but he doesn’t care. He  _ wants _ to have this treasured time with Lucifer, in a town that wouldn’t be watching for every little supernatural movement known and unknown.

“Sam.” Ruby warns, trying to stop the younger hunter but he’s not letting off, his mouth latched onto her arm as he continues to drink her demon blood and the rope grows longer. Soon he can see Lucifer, like he’s miles away on a straight plain, like he’s the only thing Sam wants to touch, to hold, to speak to. It’s not wrong, Ruby doesn’t really matter to Sam, she’s only a catalyst to get him closer to the man he cares for. “Sam!” She yells, pushing the human away with her still superhuman strength before wrapping her hand around the cut on her arm, the blood still flowing but slower since there’s not as much pumping through her veins. 

“I can’t reach him. I need more.” Sam rumbles, glaring at Ruby as if she sabotaged his only path to Lucifer, which she kinda did. 

Ruby sighs, “I know a demon that lives in this town, she’s stronger than me, she had followed Lucifer in his descent. She’ll be able to get you closer.” 

Sam nods, running the back of his hand against his mouth to get rid of any traces of blood on his lips and chin. Ruby removes herself from the wall, giving Sam a side eye that if he was in the right mindset would concern him. Like he was a monster. But at this moment he really didn’t care. He had seen the shadow of Lucifer, now he wanted to touch the man he missed so much. 

The two leave the shack, Ruby’s movements a little discombobulated as she swerves left and right over the cobblestone. They finally make it to a house only a street or two away from Renee’s house and Ruby knocks with her uninjured hand. Tammi, of all people, answers and she smiles, a smile that is very demonic, at the sight of Ruby. “Well, would you look at that, the pupil returns to their teacher. Come in.”  She moves to the side to let the two enter the house. “Ah Sam, need more blood than little witchy bitch Ruby can provide? Well, good thing you came here.” She leads the two to a kitchen, where she grabs a glass and cuts her own wrist, allowing her blood to flow into the cup. She waits until the entire cup is filled before placing a handkerchief over the wound. “If you need more than that. I’ll give it to you but I’m not going to let you drink it right out of me, that’s just unsanitary.” 

Sam snorts, taking the glass and drinking it down in a couple swigs, and yes, he’s closer to Lucifer, but not enough. He places the glass down and pushes it back to Tammi once again. “So I’m assuming you’re not really Tammi.” 

Tammi snorts, “Oh no, Tammi has been gone for months now,” She lets the handkerchief fall once again so that the blood flows freely into the cup. “No, my name is Astaroth.” She says, holding her free hand out to shake Sam’s hand, before she returns to the task at hand. 

“And why are you exactly helping me?” Sam can’t help but ask, watching as she fills up the cup again and slides it over the table. 

“Lucifer is my King, I will do anything he asks me to. He was the one that allowed me to live here, to recruit those who don’t have a magical bone in their body to become witches. It’s been rather lucrative here in Winter’s Hold.” Sam’s only slightly listening, his more focused on the blood, and Ruby was right, Astaroth’s blood  _ was  _ more potent, making the inches of rope turn into feet, and Sam’s so close, so close. “Ruby was actually one of my first followers, when these lands had it’s first taste of what the Four Horsemen could do.” 

Sam hums in feigned interest, his head throbbing with the pain of trying to be in two worlds at once. So much so, that he doesn’t even notice as Astaroth fills one more cup and hands it over to Ruby, “The guest bedroom is upstairs and to the left, I want you both out by morn.” She shoos both demon and hunter out of her kitchen and Ruby grabs onto Sam’s arm, pulling him towards the stairs and up to the aforementioned guest room.

Ruby knew how to handle drugged Sam better than Astaroth, obviously, as she simply pulled him along. She opens the door and pushes him onto the bed before handing him the glass, allowing the hunter to drink down the last of it and  _ finally  _ contact his dragon.  _ “Lucifer?”  _ He calls to the shadow, who is no longer a shadow but instead a fully formed King of Seven Gates.

_ “Hello Sam.”  _ The King greets, his voice the most beautiful sound Sam had ever heard in his entire life. The headache that was killing his physical form unable to reach him now, not as he reaches out to touch the soft skin and rough stubble of his king. Lucifer leans into the touch, leaving a kiss on Sam’s palm as he does so.  _ “I have miss you.”  _ He hums, reaching up to touch Sam’s face as well,  _ “More than I expected to be honest. _ ” 

Sam laughs, leaning into the man and planting a kiss on his lips,  _ “Same, it’s infuriating to see as Dean and Cas  _ **_waste_ ** _ their time together. If it was you and me…”  _   
_ “We’d never leave the bedroom.”  _ Lucifer finishes, his hands now running down Sam’s arms to his shirt, which he quickly rips off, his hands moving over Sam’s body hungrily. 

Sam laughs breathlessly catching Lucifer’s mouth and furiously kissing him, he had missed those sun kissed lips, the smell of heat and sweat that was so Lucifer, even if he  _ didn’t  _ sweat, not until they were physically active at least.  _ “Oh come on, we’d go into your study. And the tower.”  _ Sam teases, and what used to be just plains around them now turned into Lucifer’s bedroom, with the silks and bed and pillows. Their bodies easily fall unto the bed, slitting together perfectly as if they hadn’t spent any time apart, as if they weren’t thousands of miles away from each other. Somehow their clothing is falling away, each piece being ripped off hungrily to expose fresh flesh, Sam’s mouth only leaves Lucifer’s when breathing becomes difficult, and even than it only moves down to untouched pieces of skin, collarbones, arms, whatever Sam can grab with his mouth. Lucifer finds it amusing, his breathy laughs to prove that point as his fingers run through the hunter’s long hair. 

_ “Sam.”  _ He hums, making the hunter look up to see as Lucifer licks his lips, signalling that he wishes the hunter to move. The best thing about being bonded was you didn’t have to question was to do, where to move. And Sam’s body slits against Lucifer’s both facing different directions as they take each other in their mouths. 

 

* * *

 

When Dean wakes up he's the first one, it makes sense after all, Sam had gone out so of course he's gonna need more sleep, and Cas? He was supposed to get more sleep yesterday, but instead he ended up not only helping Dean but saving James and Portia’s lives. So, being the only soul awake, Dean takes in the moment, watching as the sleeping dragon breathes out gently next to him, curled up in the majority of the blankets. Somehow during their slumber Castiel had managed to pull some of Dean's pillow onto his, layering it only slightly and sticking his head on the double pillow, so he was way closer to Dean than he was when they had first laid down. Without Castiel’s eyes on him Dean felt much more secure in where he was, like there wasn't this expected bated breath. Cas was beautiful, Dean didn’t have to be gay to know that. If Dean was a female he would have totally jumped Castiel’s bones, if Cas was a girl he would have hit on her faster than Cas could take a breath. But that wasn’t how the world was, was it? No, instead they were two men sharing a bed, one watching over the other with his messy every-which-way hair and blankets bunched up under his chin. Dean smiles softly, using his fingers to gently push the crazy stragglers of hair out of Castiel’s closed eyes. He still remembers the anger that Castiel had shown when they were leaving Chion, the cold shoulder when Portia had made that comment and he can’t help but feel like it was because he was the outcast. After all, Dean was straight as straight could come and Sam was pretty straight. It must be weird, being stuck in this group that he couldn’t express himself in. Was he actually expressive about it? Did he flirt with men normally? Did he do the stereotypical things thought of gays or… was Cas just Cas? Was he locked inside of this box? Or was there no box? Dean settles back into his pillow, closing his eyes and allowing his conscious mind to slip into Castiel’s unconscious one. 

 

Dean instantly realizes where he is, he’s back in Chion, sitting inside of the building that both he and Sam had been drugged in. Except there’s no one else butt Castiel and Anna and now the newly arrived Dean. While Castiel is obviously himself, Dean can’t tell if this is  _ real _ Anna or if she’s just a figment of Castiel’s dream. Castiel answers that question for Dean. “She isn’t real, she’s still in a coma back in Chion. I suspect she’ll be fine in a day or so.” 

Anna turns a little and smiles at Dean. “Hi Dean,” She greets, “Seems like you’ve taken care of War, but how are you going to fare against Famine? Pestilence? Death?” She turns back to Castiel, “I bet Famine will be the worst.” She whispers, loud enough for both to hear her. 

“So your conscious is really saying these things?” Dean asks, a little taken aback by what dream Anna is saying.

Castiel nods however, “Yes.” He waves his hand and the dream Anna dissipates like smoke and the dragon turns his full attention onto Dean. “Is everything okay? Should I wake up?” He asks, making a move to stand up but Dean grabs his hand to keep him down, which Castiel easily listens to, letting Dean let go of his hand. 

“Everything is fine, Sam’s sleeping and you’re sleeping… I just wanted to make sure you’re doing fine.” 

Confusion passes over Castiel’s face and his head tilts to the side, “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Dean shrugs, suddenly feeling out of place, “I… wasn’t interrupting anything was I?”  

Castiel has become used to Dean switching the subject, so he sighs, “No, you weren’t interrupting anything of importance, as said before, that wasn’t the real Anna, so nothing was really getting done.” 

Dean nods, looking around before returning his eyes to Castiel’s, who has been staring at him this entire time. “Why’d you pick here?” 

“Dean is there a point to this?” Castiel asks, sounding a little agitated but also still slightly concerned. 

Dean shakes his head, “No, no. Should I go?” Now it’s Dean’s turn to stand up but Castiel doesn’t physically stop him. 

“Only if you want to.” There’s a pause, like he’s thinking over an idea and if it’s good or bad in nature. “I could also show you something if you wish.” 

“What’s that?” Dean asks, automatically curious, and Castiel stands up. “Your festival at Lawrence, it wasn’t the first festival I’ve ever been to. It was my first  _ human _ festival. But my family used to also have grand festivals. Would you like to see one?”

Dean nods, “Yeah!” He can’t help but sound excited, Castiel’s family was still very much a mystery to Dean, so any insight would be amazing. Castiel reaches over to Dean, placing his hands on Dean’s eyes and before Dean knows it, he can hear and feel the difference. There’s hundreds of voices around him, music that sounds too pretty to be real and smells he would never be able to find again. Castiel’s hands remove themselves from Dean’s eyes and the hunter gets his first look around, finding himself in a pure white castle courtyard. It’s pristine and all those who pass are as well, all wearing different colors, their skin tones, height, weight, even age, all vastly different. But they’re not the only one that’s different. The Castiel who had removed his hands from Dean’s eyes is the same, but right over his shoulder is  _ another _ Castiel, one who is much younger, possibly only in his 20s, but more than likely his teens. He looks the same in the way of hair cut and complexion, but has no visible facial hair to speak of and just looks a lot more…vibrant, happy. He’s wearing a similar blue to the one Dean’s mother had dressed him in and Dean recognizes who the younger Castiel is speaking to. After all, anyone would be able to recognize hair of that red tint. It’s Anna, and just like Castiel she is younger, more carefree in appearance. She’s wearing a more autumn orange, which matches and compliments her skin color and hair nicely. It seems that this is more of a memory than a dream and the current Castiel nods, “I took you to my memory rather than try to make it current. It would not be the same if I attempted that.” 

“Does that mean they can't see us or hear us?” Dean had once been placed in a memory for a hunt (horrible experience he can tell you) so he sort of  knew his way around a memory and how it differed from a dream.

“Yes, precisely. Nothing you do will affect or change this in any way.” 

“Regular ghost in the memory then huh?” The hunter teases watching as Anna seems to be pulling younger Castiel to a small field of perfectly cut grass in the exact middle of the courtyard. There are hoops on the ground, largely untouched except for a singular female around the same age as Cas with brown hair, who was moving her hoop to the music that Dean still couldn't place the origin of. Anna grabs two, handing one to Cas while keeping one for herself. She seems to be trying to coax Castiel to try but he seems as uncomfortable with the notion as he would  _ now _ . So she settles for taunting him, using the hoop herself to make the younger Castiel to give up in agitation and try it for himself. 

There's a reason there's that saying ‘like a duck to water’ and this is a prime example. Castiel’s younger self seems to grasp the idea of hula hooping like a champ, his hips moving perfectly, picking up pace before slowing down and picking it back up, like he was showing off for his sister who had forced him into it. 

“Damn was that your first time doing that?” Dean asks, turning towards current Castiel. 

Castiel smirked, and actually looks cocky for the first time in a long time, “No. I knew she was going to try and embarrass me, so I practiced before hand. She still doesn't know that.”

Dean laughs, patting his friend on his back, “You sly fucker. Can you still do that?” He asks, watching at Castiel’s younger self let's the hoop drop all the way to his knees before bringing it back up to his chest. “And are you sure you've never had sex before? Because if anyone saw you do that now you'd get laid in five seconds flat. That's some expert hip movement dude!” Dean's still laughing, and maybe that's where the heat was coming from, or maybe it was because the area they were in was naturally warmer but Dean didn't let it affect his humor.

“I am quite sure.” Castiel responds to the virgin comment, not seeming as bothered by it as much as he normally would without this context. Especially since Dean had just complimented his several times. “I haven't practiced in many years, since our last festival, but if the opportunity arises, I'll have to see.” 

“You better! That's a given talent man!” Dean let's out last laugh and the younger Castiel continues with his routine, that's until Lucifer walks over. He's exactly the same, well, much like Anna and Castiel he doesn't seem as haggard or stressed and much more clean cut, his blond hair slicked back but not tightly to his head, more like permanently wind swept. At first Dean thinks Lucifer is making fun of Castiel but soon enough the older dickhead actually grabs one of the unused hula hoops and places it around himself, also showing a skill Dean never expected the King of Demons to possess. 

“No fucking way!” Dean states as he watches Lucifer do the same as Castiel, right next to the younger and smiling at him. It was weird, too weird to process, and weird to see. The smile on Dean's face disappears and he peaks a look towards the true Castiel, who's face is sullen with past times. “You guys were close, weren't you?” 

Castiel nods, “He was my favorite. Michael was too strict, same with Raphael and Gabriel was too childish, but Lucifer? He was everything you wanted in an older brother. He listened and didn't judge your talents or skills but instead showed you a way to utilize them. He was always so clever. That's why he was the strategist of the family, while Michael was the true soldier.” 

Dean just listens, Cas never spoke of his siblings before Dean had already met them, so if he didn't know who they were he just accepted it. After all, Castiel had accepted Dean’s without question. It'd be not only hypocritical but incredibly rude to not extend the same courtesy. But Dean can't help but see how much pain passed over Castiel's face, how the past now hurt him rather than conjure happy memories. “Do you wanna go somewhere else?” Dean offers.

Castiel seems to force himself out of the memory and nods, “If we are to meet Portia and James by the gate at mid-morning it is probably best if we wake.” 

The moment he suggests it the dream memory dissipates into darkness and Dean’s back to staring at Castiel’s sleeping face. The human dragon’s eyes don't stay closed for long and soon Dean’s greeted by oceans of blue. “Thank you.” Castiel speaks up quietly after a moment of just looking at each other. “I find it painful to look upon the past by myself. Your presence… it helped.” 

Dean gives a small sad smile, “That's what I'm here for right? As your partner? To help you get through that kinda shit?” 

Castiel makes a sound, and shifts a little under the covers, “Well, I wouldn't word it that way… but I suppose so.”

“Oh you're learning humor, that's so cute.” Dean teases, now pulling himself off of the bed with a grunt and grabbing his top shirt which he had thrown on the ground by the side of the bed along with his pants. 

“I wonder who I’m learning it from.” Cas muses, watching Dean freely since the hunter’s back is turned to him. 

“Only the best.” Dean quibs, turning to see Castiel looking at him and offering him another small smile, he wasn’t going to let things become awkward between them. They were bonded, more powerfully than Portia and James, he  _ needed _ to be there for Castiel. End of story. Castiel smiles back softly, sitting up as well and walking over to his bag where his shirt was. 

The two get dressed reasonably quick before Dean looks out the window to check the time. They still have awhile before they intended to leave so he decides it's okay to let Sam sleep a little more. “Bastard forgot the food.” Dean grumbles, walking over to the table to see nothing there. For the first time Cas looks over at Sam and his brow furrows, not in the confused way he normally does, but the second most common way, with concern. 

Dean notices and raises an eyebrow towards his dragon, who shrugs, “I didn't expect him to find anything open so late right after a war...” 

Oh, that made sense and Dean nods, “True, I'll go out and try to find something now. Anything you want?” 

Cas thinks about it, “Anything meat related would be good. I might go hunting when we get closer to the unfrozen territories.” 

Dean nods, finding that still a little off putting, “Right, because you're a dragon you need more than us mere humans right?” 

“Right.” 

Dean goes over to the chair where both his and Castiel’s jackets were placed and picking up both of them, he puts Castiel’s jacket back down before slipping his on. “Alright I’ll be back, hopefully with a lot of food.” 

“I wish you the best of luck.” Castiel hums, sitting on the bed they had shared, his traveling bag by his side. 

 

Dean walks around the town by himself, his hands in his pockets while on the lookout for  _ any  _ food places. After walking around a bit he feels like he’s getting close, due to the smells that fill the air and the crowds that seem to forming. “Hey Dean!” A familiar voice calls, and it’s Portia, she’s wearing her average black dress and leather collar like in her dog form and as she nears, Dean waits for her. 

“Ah perfect, you’ll know where I can get some breakfast.” 

Portia nods, “I sure do, it’s this way.” She joins his side, walking with him in the direction he was already going. “How’d you sleep?” She asks, just keep the silence away with small talk.

Dean nods, “Really good, now that we don’t have to worry about War walking in and slitting our throats.” 

Portia smirks, bobbing her head in agreeance, “You must get that a lot as a hunter.” From the smells, Dean can tell they’re nearing a bakery and he keeps his eyes out so he can get them a couple loafs for the road. Bread was not only filling but lasted awhile and that worked for travel. 

“Yeah, I guess so, our rooms don’t get attacked unless it’s a witch who placed a hex bag or whatever in it. But that didn’t happen last night so that’s good.” Portia jerks her head towards a storefront with bread being shown in the window. “Awesome.” Dean comments as he makes a beeline for the store. “We’re gonna have to get some meats as well if you don’t mind leading me to the closest place.” 

“It’ll be expensive since game isn’t overly common here, but I’ll take you to the closest shop.” 

“Thanks.” 

 

The two stop at the bakery and pick up some food before stopping at the locate butcher, who luckily also cooks some of the meats during average meal times so Dean can grab a couple steaks and some bacon for double the price they normally are in other towns. Once that’s done they find themselves walking back to the inn and Dean can tell Portia wants to say something. 

“What’s up?” Dean saves her the trouble of figuring out how to bring out whatever she wanted to, keeping an easy pace with her.    
“I’m … sorry for that luid comment I made before, it was incredibly rude.” 

Dean shrugs, “People have said worse to me, it’s Cas you have to apologize to. He doesn’t deserve that kinda shit.” And honestly? It was true, Cas didn’t deserve  _ any _ nasty comment inadvertently directed towards him.

Portia turns her head towards the hunter, seemingly impressed by his response, “I didn’t expect you to say that.” 

Dean makes a face, giving her the side eye for a change, “What’d you expect?” 

Portia shrugs, smirking slightly as they continue to walk closer and closer to the inn, “Oh I don’t know, I was expecting you to defend your heterosexuality with your life. But instead you defend Castiel.” She gives him a side smile, “I guess you aren’t as much of a dick as I thought you were.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Dean grumbles. 

Portia isn’t done, but she does have to work herself up to her next comment. “You know, I can feel it.” 

“What? Some witchy power or something?” Dean shoots, because he doesn’t like the soft tone her voice is taking, it doesn’t match with her average snark. 

Portia rolls her eyes, “The time that Castiel spent waiting for his partner, the bond you two have. It’s stronger than I expected. What with you being pigheaded and everything.” 

“Is it insult Dean day or something?” Dean asks the sky, making Portia let out of small laugh. 

“It’s that every day?” She muses. “But seriously, the more I interact with you, and see how you two interact with each other, the more I understand your bond. It’s not your average my-soul-currently-fits-yours kinda bond that you see with short term ones. It’s a we-will-grow-together-as-one sort of bond.” 

“Okay did you drink the juice or something? Read too many romance books maybe?” 

“Funny how you say you’re straight but the first thing that jumps into your mind is romance, I never said anything about it.” She holds her head up high. Dean doesn’t know if he should punch her or not. 

“Oh shut up.” Dean grunts, making Portia laugh and shake her head. 

“You are an odd ball, Dean Winchester.”

“So I've been told.”

 

The familiar walks Dean all the way to the inn, holding the door open for him since he’s juggling so many packages in his hands. “I’ll see you later!” She hums, closing the door after him. Dean walks up the stairs and into the room, Castiel holding that door open for him, since he could tell through their connection that the hunter needed some help. Dean drops the food off on the table, now noticing that Sam is up by now, looking rather tired and slightly annoyed. “What’s wrong? Did the princess wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Dean questions, earning him a bitch face from Sam. 

Dean puts his hands up a little and turns to Castiel, who he now notices, doesn’t look that happy either, but this time it’s not directed towards Dean but rather  _ Sam _ . Now  _ that’s  _ odd.

Dean’s teasing attitude dissipates pretty quickly after that, “What’s wrong?” He asks and when no one answers he looks directly into Castiel’s eyes,  _ “Cas, what’s going on?” _

Castiel just shakes his head, sitting down in one of the chairs by the table and grabbing the package the cooked meat was in. He didn’t need to ask Dean which one it was because of that acute dragon nose. 

Sam joins Castiel at the table, but sits the furthest he can from the dragon, both giving each other the cold shoulder, with Dean standing in the middle of the room and looking thoroughly confused. He obviously missed something but since both parties were not talking about it and Dean just lets out an exaggerated sigh and sits at the table between the two. 

 

The morning goes by pretty much like breakfast, no one really says anything, just goes about their own business and morning routine. Soon enough everyone is packed and ready, so they leave and head for the gate where they wait for their friends. 

The silent treatment is still going on and Dean’s about had it so he decides to talk business. “Where do you think we have to go now?” He’s asking  _ anyone  _ for the answer, if anyone speaks it’d be a fucking miracle.

“I think it’d be best if we left Frozen Falls. We weren’t really prepared for this weather.” Castiel comments, his eyes squinted in the direction of one of the town streets. “I also feel like this area has too low of a population for more than one horsemen to appear and make an impact.” 

Dean nods, his eyes following Castiel’s line of sight since it’s not like he has anything better to do. “Good call.” He mumbles, now seeing two bodies walking towards them, carrying bags. Dean doesn’t need to look through Castiel’s eyes to recognize the two approaching bodies. Instead he raises a hand in greeting and the taller of the two returns the gesture. 

Eventually James and Portia are standing with the three, all carrying some form of bag or bags. Dean’s the first to speak since Sam seems to be in a mood and Castiel isn’t exactly in the mood to really talk either. “So have you guys made a decision?” 

James shakes his head, “Not really, we agree that heading west is probably the best, since it’ll be the furthest from the capital but we’ll have to talk about it more if we’re gonna stop at the Roadhouse.” 

The hunters nod to this, after all, it had to be an intimidating thought for them. But Dean just has to comment. “Well, just so you know you wouldn’t be the first unnatural friends to stop by. Our friend Benny, who’s a vamp from Chion went there.” Dean neglects to say how Benny was left in an interrogation room until the Winchesters showed up. 

Portia’s eyebrows rise at that, “You got vampire friends? What kinda cracked hunters are you?” While the words could be taken as insulting the lightness in her tone made Dean realize it was a tease. 

It’s Castiel’s time to speak up, “You have no idea.” He glances over at Sam, who is staring stubbornly ahead, ignoring Castiel’s looks and comments. Both James and Portia catch the vibe of the group of three but they stay out of it, knowing that whatever was wrong would come to light in their travels. Castiel continues to speak however, “Will you two be fine in this weather?” Portia, who is normally wearing a black dress is now adored in a long fur jacket, something that looks like wolf, while James is also wearing a jacket of a cheaper variety. 

James gives an affirming nod, “We made it here before, we can do it going back.” 

 

The group exits the town with no fanfare, and head out into the chilly winds and snow. The temperature drops the very second they walk through the door and Dean automatically shivers. The light from the sun reflects off the snow, blinding all of them for a second before one of the larger clouds in the sky blocks out the direct light, but the snow still keeps the area well lit. “What about you boys? You’re not really made for cold weather.” Portia comments, albeit a little teasing, but there is some concern there. 

“We’re flying.” Dean answers, “With heated seats.” 

“Oh?” The familiar hums, looking towards Castiel who nods at the comment. 

“I will fly them to warmer weather,” He turns to look at the hunters, “But once we reach the end we will have to walk on foot. Since my dragon abilities are unknown to the populous of Potesta.” 

Dean snaps his fingers, turning and pointing to James and Portia, “Which reminds me, zip the lips about Cas, no one knows. So mums the word.” 

Both the witch and familiar nod at this and James shakes hands with the males as Portia gives them all little goodbye nods except for Castiel, who gets a hug. Dean can hear whispering, but not what the words are and she holds onto the dragon for a good couple seconds before finally letting go and patting him on the back. “We’ll see each other another time boys. Safe travels.” She raises a hand, looking towards Dean. 

“What?” He asks, because just like before while they were on their walk, he can tell she wants to say something. 

“You don’t like dogs.” She shrugs.

“I like dogs!” He comments, which earns him a snort from Sam, making him sigh and drop his shoulders, “Not really, no.” 

Portia lets out a little laugh, shaking her head and entwining her arm with James, giving them all one final wave before making their way through the snow. 

When Dean turns to Castiel the human dragon is already shedding his clothing, his skin getting goosebumps from the snowy wind. It looks uncomfortable and Dean feels for the dragon. He then remembers all the times that Castiel had lent him his body heat through their mental connection so Dean gives it a whirl. He really has no idea how to do it, but he focuses on how his body has heat and he pushes that feeling towards the dragon as he numbly shoves his clothing into his bag. He’s visibly shaking as he finally shoves his pants and shoes into the bag as well. Dean can feel that Castiel has some of the hunter’s heat, but no matter how much Dean gives it couldn’t fix that kind of cold, unless Dean was right up against a fire. 

Luckily Castiel only has to step a couple feet away before his body starts to shift. He shifts quicker than the other times, possibly because there’s more of an urgency or maybe because he’s getting more fluent in the changing from doing it so often. Regardless, he’s soon in his dragon form. Sure, he has to move further away from the town so not to hit up against the wall while changing, but he turns towards the boys after he’s done and holds out his hand for them to jump onto. 

Dean grabs Castiel’s bag while Sam jumps right on. Dean throws his and Castiel’s bags up onto the platform before trying to get up but the snow made it difficult for him. He can hear a mental chuckle from the large creature and the dragon lowers his hand to help Dean get on.  _ “Shut up.”  _ Dean grumbles mentally, but with no maliciousness, if he was a dragon watching a tiny human try to climb up onto his hand, he’d probably laugh as well. 

 

Once they’re settled in and the claws of Castiel’s hand close around them, the dark blue dragon turns to the south, back towards the warmth of Postesta. Dean can tell from one look at Sam that he isn’t going to be talking, that he’s going to either stew in whatever happened between him and Cas or take a nap; most likely the latter. So Dean does something very unlike him and closes his eyes.  _ “Mind if I join?”  _ He tentatively asks, unsure if he even wants to. 

Castiel understands his meaning, and sends a mental affirmative before closing his own eyes for a moment. When he opens them again Dean can see as well, he can see the blizzards that form from the wind of Castiel’s wings, how the sun has come back out from the clouds and now reflects blindingly into Castiel’s high powered eyes. Dean can tell as the pupils dilate but still, the light is strong so the dragon makes it more of a mission to take off, to get above the glittering snow and to a place where he isn’t so blinded. 

Soon enough they’re in the air and Dean has to admit, even though he’s afraid of heights, he trusts Castiel one hundred percent and that wasn’t as terrifying to watch as expected.  _ “I think you’re getting better with this fear of heights Dean.”  _ Castiel compliments, sounding rather proud. 

_ “Just don’t drop me, alright?”  _ Dean teases with the underlying true fear still there. 

Castiel’s head nods, which technically is also nodding Dean’s head, or maybe just his eyes… whatever, Dean knows that Castiel gets it, and that he would never drop him. 

_ “I never plan on it.” _ The dragon reaffirms as they already head over the forests it had taken them so long to get from. 

Dean watches out of Castiel’s eyes for a good while, but one can only take so much of snow covered trees before they get bored. So Dean decides to disconnect his visual through Castiel’s eyes and rejoin his brother… who is sleeping. Well, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.  _ “Hey Cas, I’m gonna get some shut eye but if you get bored wake up and keep you company, alright?” _

The dragon give an affirmative hums without using their bond, sending a gentle vibration throughout the closed hand that was strong enough for Dean to feel it but weak enough to let Sam sleep. Dean had already been settled in between the cracks of Castiel’s claws so it wasn’t a large step to close his eyes and drift out of consciousness. 

 

Castiel doesn’t wake Dean when he’s bored, matter of fact, Castiel doesn’t wake either of them until it’s time to land. And even then he doesn’t  _ say  _ anything, instead the two boys feel the jolts from the landing that causes both of them to startle awake, worrying the worst has happened. Castiel however instantly reassures Dean that they are fine,  _ “We’re here, sorry I didn’t want to disturb you.” _

“Well you definitely scared us!” Dean shouts from inside of Castiel’s claw, knowing that he can hear Dean perfectly fine without their mental connection. 

Sam just groans, trying to stretch the best he can in such a constraining space. He doesn’t have to wait too long however, as Castiel comes to a complete stop and opens his fist, revealing the two to beautiful  _ green  _ forests. Dean’s never been a tree hugger but he’s seriously contemplating it. Potesta was so much more… colorful than the places they had been. First the grey and dreary wood of Chion, than the white snowy lands of Frozen Falls and now… he was back home, to  _ summer _ . Oh, Dean could roll in the grass, but he knows that’s ridiculous so he instead grabs the bags from Castiel’s still open claw and jumps down. He breathes in deeply and can smell the sweet fragrances of wildflowers, the earthy smell of pine needles. There’s still a slight cool breeze coming from the north, but honestly? It was  _ nothing _ compared to what they just had gone through up there, so he can easily ignore the chill. 

 

Castiel now spends the couple minutes changing his form, and Dean can tell that the human dragon is much more comfortable now that he's in warmer weather. The eldest hunter opens Castiel’s bag, grabbing his underthings and handing them to the naked man. He continues to do so with his pants, shirt, socks and shoes.

“It will be a couple hours before we get to the closest town, but we should still make it there before sunset.” Castiel speaks up as he finishes, and the boys nod in understanding. They really couldn't chance anyone spotting Castiel in dragon form.

“Do you think Bobby got the message about the horses?” Dean speaks up, Sam shouldering his own bag and standing silently besides his brother. Right, Dean had almost forgot that there was some sort of tension between Sam and Cas.

Cas ignores Sam’s silence and responds to Dean's question. “If he has this would be the town he'd have the horses delivered to. It's the closest to Frozen Falls.” 

“Awesome.” Dean comments, shouldering his own bag and handing Castiel his. With the three ready, they take off towards the town, which if Dean remembered correctly would be  Levine, a small farming village. 

 

It's about an hour into their walk and there's been zero conversation, and while Dean enjoyed it at first since it meant he could pay attention to the change in weather, it was starting to annoy him. He even tried to start some small talk, but Sam in particular wasn't having it and that aggravated Dean even more.  _ “Dude, what  _ **_happened_ ** _?” _ Dean asks Castiel mentally, because if anyone was going to tell him it was obviously Cas. 

_ “I don't know if….” _ The dragon doesn't continue, and Dean knows that it's that stupid protecting Dean’s emotions bullshit, so he has to argue that point. 

_ “Dude, we made a promise. No more secrets. Come on!” _

When Castiel speaks again it's not in the mental space, but rather out loud, so Sam knew what was going to hit him. “When Sam went out for food he really went to contact demons in order to talk to Lucifer.”

”Cas!” Sam calls out, sounding mad. Not that Dean cared, because now  _ he  _ was mad. 

“Are you fucking serious?!” Dean didn't doubt Castiel, and that's why his words were directed towards his brother. 

Sam looks from Cas to Dean and throws up his arms, “Yeah! I did! But what the fuck do you expect me to do  _ Dean _ ?! You think it's easy being separated from your dragon? You guys get to be together 24/7 and I'm stuck waiting for you guys to give me the OKAY to talk to mine! Does that sound fair to you?!”

“Well considering your dragon happens to be the King of Seven Gates I can’t really complain!” Dean cuts back, causing Sam to make an exasperated sound. 

“Oh  _ come on _ Dean! If you were in my place you’d do everything in your power to talk to them! But then again maybe not! You’re not even fully connected to Cas!” He yells, and somehow they’re all still walking, instead of standing there and just yelling like they normally would be. Maybe it’s because Castiel is leading the group and hasn’t slowed his steps, especially since the last comment. 

Dean seems too shocked for words at that statement, looking to Cas for an answer but when the blue eyed man doesn’t return his look he has nothing else to go off of. “What the  _ fuck _ does that mean?!” 

“You haven’t consummated the bond!” Sam screams, and now the group stops, or at least Dean does. 

Dean had stopped dead in his tracks, his brain trying to process this. “Wait.” He grunts and Castiel stops, still staring forward. “What the fuck does  _ that _ mean?” He’s not yelling anymore, but there’s a more serious tone to his voice. Sam is still walking so Dean has to catch up and when his brother doesn’t answer Dean grabs onto his shoulder, stopping him with enough force to make Sam turn towards him. 

“I had SEX with him alright! It’s what you have to do to be really connected!” Sam shouts directly into Dean’s face before ripping his shoulder out of his brother’s grasp and continuing his pace. 

“Bullshit!” Dean calls, once against catching up with his brother and now continuously walking. “Come on Cas!” He’s asking for some help but it’s not exactly like Cas  _ can _ . 

“He’s not wrong. While Sam might be exaggerating about us not being truly connected, adding sexual intimacy does increase the bond.” He starts walking again, passing Sam and keeping his face and eyes forward, like he could somehow  _ not  _ be involved in this conversation. 

“So you're telling me that you… had  _ sex _ with not only a  _ dude _ but  _ the King of Seven Gates?! _ ” Dean just can't believe it, he literally  _ cannot  _ and it seems to piss Sam off even more. 

“Oh come on Dean! What does it matter!? Would it be okay if Lucifer was a _ female _ ? What difference does that even possibly make! He's my dragon! He gets me better than anyone else! And I'm here helping you  **stop** him! Isn't that enough for you?! So what if I wanted to see him! You  **waste** your time with Cas! You have no idea how  _ hard  _ it is!” 

Dean’s taken aback by the venom in Sam’s voice, and how he, once again, insults Dean’s relationship with Cas. He's trying to sort things out in his brain and, honestly the Cas stuff could wait, because Cas would be there while Sam’s health was at risk with this blood stuff. “So you go out behind our backs to go suck on some black eyed bitch?! You don't even know what side effects are there Sam! You could just croak! Or worse! Turn into one!” 

“That's not how you become a demon, Dean.” Sam states cooly, his voice devoid of emotion. 

“That's what you think!”

“You know what Dean?” Sam says, turning to his brother, “I don't give a  **fuck** what you think. Let's just get the job done.”

“Yeah right!” Dean crows, glaring at his brother, “You need to stop this shit!”

“Fine! If it'll shut you the fuck up I'll stop!” He's obviously agitated but Dean’s content with Sam’s response, even if he doesn't trust it.

_ “We'll have to watch him.” _ Dean comments to Castiel.

_ “Agreed. I'll also be able to tell when he does drink blood so if he sneaks out we'll know.” _

Dean sighs out loud, but Sam could easily assume it was from the conversation they just had.  _ “I'm glad I have you.” _

“ _ And I you.”  _

 

* * *

 

They finally reach Levine just as the sun is starting to set, the sky hasn't changed color yet, but the sun is nearing it's final resting place for the day. The conversation hadn't been picked up again and no one really could be blamed for that, as it was a touchy subject. Dean and Cas had traded loose conversation about random things, the weather, and wildlife that popped up. It's all safe topics. Now that they're near Levine however they start to talk about the task at hand. 

“Do you guys wanna stop for the night or should we continue on?” Dean asks, having to clear his throat from the lack of actually physically talking. 

“We don't even know where we're going.” Sam snaps. 

“I'm not so sure about that.” Castiel states in the calmest way possible as they get into the town, Cas heading directly towards the bar where both Impala and Stanford are tied up, next to another horse Dean knows to be Hunter Henriksen’s horse, Charles. 

Dean heads right to Impala, reaching out to touch her neck and give her a good pet. “Hey Baby.” He greets, rubbing his head against her’s. She lets out a little whinny, shaking her head before shoving herself against him the best she can. Sam goes over to Stanford, greeting his own steed in a more hushed tone while Castiel simply waits, understanding that this time is important to both boys. Dean now takes a step back, checking out his baby girl to ensure she was healthy, which she was and he plants yet another kiss, this time on the little white star on her forehead. “Oh I’m so glad to see you.” He hums before giving her a good pat and stepping away for good, now looking towards the bar that Victor had to be inside. “Guess we should see Victor and find out how everything is going.” 

Sam gives Stanford a couple good pets before walking around him towards the bar door with his brother and Castiel. They enter and there’s only three people in there; the town drunk, the bartender and Hunter Victor Henriksen. Victor’s head automatically turns as soon as the door opens and he nods to the men as they walk over. “Winchesters.” He greets, either bunching Castiel in with the boys or simply ignoring them, which Dean really hoped the latter wasn’t the case. 

“Victor.” Dean responds, taking the seat closest to the dark hunter while Sam goes to the other side of the man and Castiel sits next to Dean, visually showing what was happening in their group, not that Victor particularly picked up on it. 

“I’m glad to see you’re alive. Bobby warned me it might be a trap, but it appears that everyone’s alive and well.” Victor comments, picking up his glass and sipping down some amber liquid.

The hunters talk for a little while, and Victor doesn’t ask too many questions, but he does find out about the horsemen. 

“Like the Four Horsemen?” Victor asks, astonished. “You guys… took down  _ War _ ?” 

Dean smiles, sipping on his own drink since they were staying there for a little while. “Well, we didn’t kill him or anything, but we got his ring. Apparently they use rings to control their power.” 

Victor, being a hunter doesn’t ask to see the ring, you could never trust the company of a bar, or who might have infiltrated it. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Victor comments, shaking his head. “You guys really are the poster boys for the Hunter lifestyle, saving people, and hunting things.” 

“Yeah, you could say it’s the family business.” Sam comments, actually lightening up with the added company of Victor, who he did like. 

Victor snorts into his drink, polishing it off, “Well, if you guys are hunting down the horsemen you should know that there’s been some activity towards the east, past the Dormin Mountains. “Apparently there’s some sort of plague, they say it was brought in by a ship but...” He shrugs, “It could mean something to you boys.” The Dormin Mountains were located to the east of the Lone Basin, with a reasonably large piece of land separating it from the coast. The Dormin Mountains were nothing compared to the mountains Pontac was nestled into, but they were a thousand times more dangerous, as they used to hold an active volcano, which had caused the lands to it’s eastern side. 

Dean turns to Castiel who nods, “It could possibly be Pestilence.”

* * *

 

It was indeed Pestilence, he left a trail of dead, from one town to the next there was a grey cloud of death and disease. Castiel had been rather paranoid for the brothers’ health, as he was immune to any human disease. Luckily, Dean was a germaphobe and kept himself clean while Sam made sure his body could resist any illness. All three of them wore fabric around their mouths to hopefully catch any airborne illnesses. And this was how they caught up to the horseman, who rode a horse so sickly, so covered in the film of the mold and rot, it was a shock it could carry a man. It was white originally, there was no doubt, but with it’s rider it had become something else.

When the boys had caught up to him their health and cleanliness did nothing to save them, sickness overwhelmed them, even Castiel, who in the presence of the rather pissed off horseman was useless. But it was Castiel who prevailed, grabbing the knife Emma had given Dean to cut off the cocky horseman’s fingers and get the ring. Those who had not succumbed to the sickness recovered after Castiel removed the ring, including the boys. But it took a couple days for them to truly be healthy and the whole incident would probably be written under a strange flu contributed to the weather. The boys would not be thanked for saving the entirety of Potesta from an epidemic. Such was the way of the hunter, unacknowledged and unknown to the populous.   

It took half a week before the Winchesters felt better and Castiel played nursemaid for both of them. Whatever agitation Sam had for the dragon disappeared at this time, after all, he’d be dead without his help. 

Once the boys were well enough, for travel they took off, going south enough to pass the last of the Dormin Mountains before going west and traveling around the Lone Basin back into the heartland of Potesta.

  
  


The boys were close enough to Lawrence to possibly stop by, as it was only a four day travel. But they had stopped in a small town Plainville.  Plainville had no hunter involvement, as it’s only interaction with hunters happened a decade ago when John Winchester cleansed the town of a particularly nasty jinn. Since then, the town had regrown, largely dealing with hunting wild game that came from the forests it was nestled in.But that changed now, as the boys had received word the town was in trouble, that couples were  _ eating  _ each other, as Dean stated “in the not fun way”.

It started with one particular couple, Russell and Alice, who were simply courting each other until… they ate each other alive. Skin, ears, lips and all you can imagine. It was the blood loss that finally stopped them from consuming each other; the local sheriff shared with the boys. 

“That’s just fucked up.” Dean said, as the three left the building, and Sam nodded in agreement. 

“Well, it’s not natural, we know that for sure.” The taller comments, his hands in his pockets. He seemed a lot better since they left Frozen Falls, he hadn’t partaken in any demon blood since then and while it was rocky at first, he seemed better. Sure, he was sour whenever Lucifer was brought up, but both Castiel and Dean avoided that topic at all costs. They still kept a close eye on him, but otherwise the relationship between the three was cordial once more.

“Do you have any idea what might do this Cas?” Dean asks as they walk to the inn where they were staying, both Impala and Stanford already unsaddled and set up for the night. 

There’s a long pause as Castiel thinks, and Dean can see the monsters flitting across his mind, “No.” He’s frowning, like something is bothering him, so Dean has to ask again, this time somewhere where Cas can be more honest.

_ “You don’t seem so convinced.”  _ He comments, opening the door for his brother and Castiel before entering the inn as well, heading up the stairs after the other two. 

_ “There were creatures, the cherubim, thousands of years ago who had the power to make humans love each other deeply from nothing.”  _ He shakes his head, which Sam doesn’t notice since he’s in front but Dean does because he’s behind Castiel.  _ “They all locked themselves away several centuries ago. Some believe they went to live with the faes until the return of their Lord.” _

While Dean still had a feeling that something was missing, it was still more information than they had before,  _ “Are you sure they aren’t around?”  _

The troop have now reached their inn room, much like the last time, there were only two beds and no couch, and the boys had to be frugal with their money now, since being a hunter wasn’t a well paying job and they hadn’t been to Lawrence to stock up in at least a month and a half. So Dean and Cas would be sharing a bed yet again. It’d be a lie if Dean said he wasn’t the tiniest freaked out by the notion, but he kept that buried deep inside of himself. He didn’t want Cas to feel bad. Speaking of Cas, the dragon continues the silent conversation they were having as he places his belongings down.  _ “I am sure, I would be able to feel their power if they were here. They might not be the strongest of creatures to bring to a fight but that does not diminish the power they carry within themselves.” _

Dean nods, sitting on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes.  _ “Well, you just tell me if you feel a shift in the force or whatever.”  _ He comments cheekily, earning an eyeroll that he manages to catch from his companion. 

“So, I guess we ask questions tomorrow?” Dean comments to the group as they get ready to sleep.

Sam, who's already ready and in bed nods, yawning and running a hand over his face, “Maybe we should call Anna of we can't find anything.” He suggests. 

“That might be the best course of action, since we have no idea what we're against.” Castiel responds, also now crawling into bed and grabbing the third pillow for himself since he knew Dean wouldn't want it. 

Dean’s still preparing for bed but he's almost done so that's a plus.”Yeah, if we don't find anything.” Dean had a feeling, something rotting in his stomach that they wouldn't need Anna’s help by tomorrow. 

 

* * *

 

If The Winchesters thought they were the only busy people they had another thing coming. You see, Lucifer was not idle. He hadn’t been this entire time. This plan had been centuries in the making and he had to be sure everything went smoothly, or as smoothly as it could since his rider happened to not only be a Hunter but a  _ Winchester _ . 

For now he walked the long halls of his castle with his second in command; Lilith, listening as she gives him an overview of what the hunters have done. 

“War and Pestilence are indisposed, those monkeys have taken their rings.” She speaks with some disgust but reigns it in a little since Sam happens to be one of those apes. 

Lucifer hums, “I had a feeling, but it doesn’t change the plan. They might have their rings but they don’t know how to use them. So we still have the upper hand. Plus, Famine is where my hope truly lies. He will keep Dean and Castiel rather busy.” Lucifer smirks, something twisted and excited; this was the catalyst. 

Lilith nods, “What if they die?” She questions, not exactly sounding concerned for the health of the hunter and his dragon, but more so of the reaction of the youngest hunter if that should occur. 

“They won’t. Famine’s powers  _ will  _ work on Cassie, but not to the fullest extent. I suspect Dean has buried his wants so deep that there will be no violence brought to Castiel.” The blond dragon nods her head, and the two stop at the door to Lucifer’s study. The door opens on it’s own and the King turns to his pupil. “Now darling, be a good dear and get Ruby, I wish to speak to the little bitch.” Lucifer  _ hated _ the dirty little demon but she was a necessary for this plan to be completed. He just couldn’t wait until she was no longer needed. He walks halfway into the room before turning to his underling once again, “Oh and get your rider. I wish to speak to both of you.” Lilith knew what sacrifices she’d have to make for Lucifer to be completely free, but her rider? He did not. Lucifer had a feeling that once Lilith left this plane even if it was for a short amount of time, the demon would try and separate the island the two lived on from Seven Gates, try to make his own little kingdom and make souls his commerce. Lilith nods and bowing, she leaves her King’s presence. 

 

When Ruby enters the office several minutes later she sees something rather peculiar,  Lucifer holding a bleeding hand over a bottle of his own blood. “Ah, Ruby. I’m glad you were able to come.” He hums, his voice devoid of actual joy. 

“Milord.” She greets, bowing while she eyed the bottle with curiosity. 

“I have received word from Astaroth that Sam requires blood with more potency to connect with me.” The bottle fills and the King closes his hand, stopping the blood as he takes a cork to bottle, his hand instantly healing from the cut. He cleans his hand on a handkerchief located on his desk before holding up the glass to Ruby. “I have also learned the boys are close to Famine, so it is the perfect time for you to deliver this.” Ruby walks closer and takes the filled bottle from Lucifer, staring at it in wonder, like it was the unholy grail. But there’s some level of concern on her face. Lucifer has to control himself to not roll his eyes. “What worries you, my child?” He hums, trying his best not to sound annoyed. 

Ruby’s brow furrows, “Nothing really milord, but if you’re not allowed to enter Potesta, how do we know this blood will be transported correctly?” 

At least it  _ was _ a good point, even if it was wrong. “My grace keeps me locked in these lands. If my arm was chopped from my body it could be transported into Potesta. My blood will be fine, so long as  _ you  _ don’t lose it or drop it.” He gives her a blood chilling look from across his desk. “So I suggest you  _ don’t  _ lose it.” 

Ruby nods quickly, “I won’t sire.” 

Lucifer smiles brightly, shifting from a scary level of 10 to a creepily cheerful, “Good.” He motions to the door for her to leave and she does just that, bowing as she goes. She reaches the door before Lucifer calls out to her again, “Oh and Ruby-” 

“Yes, milord?” 

“I know you’ve obtained some feelings towards Sam Winchester. Don’t you forget who he belongs to.” He says it just as cheerfully as his ‘good’ but she can just feel the threat behind those words and she bows her head again. 

“I haven’t milord.” She leaves now, only to be replaced by the insufferable Crowley. Lucifer genuinely liked Lilith, she was like minded and understood what she had to do to free her King, but Crowley?  He was an opportunist and not to be trusted. 

“You wished to see my King?” Crowley asks, walking over and taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Lucifer nods, controlling himself not to just kill the man outright. He didn’t need him for the plan, but he  _ was  _ indispensable for his empire, he was the best salesman and that’s why he owned his own fiefdom of Stratburrow. Plus, killing Crowley would put him at ends with Lilith, and Lucifer just didn’t need that. 

“I did.” Lucifer comments, entwining his fingers on his desk as he talks to the demon. Lilith enters now, bowing her head towards her lord but knowing that proper introductions where unneeded for her. She sits in the second chair next to Crowley, but keeps her face centered towards her King. Knowing that the conversation to come would be hard on her other half.

 

* * *

 

When the Winchesters wake up it's not one before the other, but rather as a collective and it's because of a knocking on the door. Dean wakes up in a compromising position, his arm wrapped around Castiel with the human dragon's ruffled head flat against Dean's chest. Both Sam and Cas are still stirring up so Dean takes the opportunity to disconnect himself from Cas, jumping out of the bed as another set of knocks ring through the room. 

When Dean opens the door he's greeted by the sheriff of the town who informs him of the new development. “Sorry for waking you but we got another couple, this time they slashed their own throats.” 

Dean let's out a low whistle to this and Sam’s now behind him. “When did it happen?” 

The sheriff shrugs, “We're assuming last night, the guy had been working late and she apparently joined him there to commit suicide. His boss found them this morning.”

“Did you already bag and tag em?” Dean questions.

The sheriff nods, “They’re en route to the morgue.” 

Dean nods as his brother grunts, heading back into the room, presumably to get ready. “We’ll be there in ten.” 

The sheriff accepts this and Dean closes the door, turning around to also get dressed. Castiel is already ready by this time, his hair still fluffed from sleep, which makes Dean affectionately smirk. He doesn’t say anything but instead gets dressed. 

Dean was the last one ready as he was the last one to get dressed and Sam had already gone downstairs to see if he couldn’t grab some quick grub while Castiel waited for Dean. Once Dean’s shoes were on the two headed for the door, but the eldest Winchester stops before the door is opened, unable to keep his tongue about Castiel’s adorably terrible bedhead. “Hold on.” Dean states, reaching up to Castiel’s hair and running his fingers through it until it resembled Castiel’s average hairdo. It was a lot more intimate than Dean thought it would be, just like Castiel’s hair was a lot softer than he had originally believed. Even after Dean’s done shaping the wild hair, his fingers stay in the dark locks, their bodies much closer than Dean remembered. Maybe this was a make up for the rush of the wake up they had this morning. Because thinking back on it, Dean had slept better last night than he had for several weeks, since that night of the festival in Lawrence.

And now they stood, inches away, Castiel’s eyes locked with Dean’s for who knows how long. Dean didn’t mind, they were beautiful orbs of blue, oceans he had never bathed in, but always wanted to and maybe he’s leaning a little closer because they seem to get bigger and bigger with every passing moment. 

The moment is ruined however, as they hear Sam’s feet coming down the hall, so Dean reaches around Castiel and opens the door, just in time to avoid Sam opening it. The youngest hunter takes a step back, “I was wondering what was taking so long.” He mumbles out around a piece of bread, holding out a loaf for the two to take pieces of. “I got use some bread until we can have a real meal. Come on.” Sam nods back towards the hall he had just come from. 

Dean moves into the hallway first, grabbing onto the loaf to pull off a good chunk to distract himself from what had just happened. Had something happened? He felt like it did and it opened this ache in his stomach he couldn’t place, something he had forgotten until now. “Alright let’s go.” 

He passes Sam and Castiel, who is still standing in the doorway, his mouth partially opened like he wanted to say something. Dean totally misses as Sam picks up on Castiel’s facial expression and looks apologetic to the dragon, who seems to be kicked into gear by this and starts to follow after Dean. 

 

The three travel the short distance to the building against the jailhouse, where the ‘morgue’ was. It wasn’t anything fancy really, just something King Campbell had instituted in all towns under his rule so that they could have medical records of the deceased before they were buried. It was largely to help Hunters, but the information didn’t travel outside of the town, so it was difficult to see a larger picture unless one traveled to the surrounding towns as well. Luckily, this seemed to be a one town sort of jig. 

As they neared the building a man with a bald head was leaving, a medical bag clutched in his hands. While Dean didn’t give him a second thought both Sam and Castiel couldn’t help but notice the man. Both men look at each other, as if to verify the fact that the man was a demon.  _ “I will be right back.” _ Castiel comments to Dean as he drops from the group to follow the man. 

Dean’s curious but knows that Castiel had his reasons, especially if he wasn’t saying it out loud so the hunter acted normally, walking into the building with just his brother. 

The presiding mortician was one F. Corman, an older jolly fellow who’s sense of humor matched that of Dean’s. “Hello boys.” He greets as soon as the brothers enter, “Seems to be another interesting day in the neighborhood!” He teases, walking around the two occupied tables and shaking hands with the Winchesters. “I’ll let you boys have your time, but please get me once you’re done. We need to bury them by this evening if we don’t want the building to stink too bad.” Dean smiles, “Aye sir!” He muses, giving a mock salute to the older man who seems to appreciate the gesture. 

Once they’re alone both Sam and Dean investigate and find  _ nothing _ abnormal, so maybe it was demon possession, or a really powerful spirit, since neither of the bodies had odd teeth marks or other supernatural markings. Luckily Castiel comes in now, carrying the medical bag in his hands and holding it up. 

“What’s that?” Dean asks, and Sam’s face is just as curious. 

“That man leaving? He was a demon. I knew he had something to do with it. So I followed him and got this from him.” He shows the bag to the boys yet again and heads towards one of the work areas of the morgue, where the boys now gathered around to see what would be in the mysterious bag. 

Castiel opens the clasp once he’s sure both Winchesters are present and a blinding light comes from it, Dean would normally expect for Castiel to close the bag once the light shines too brightly for the boys’ human eyes but he keeps it open until the light actually disappears, his face furrowed with concern. 

“What the  _ fuck _ was that Cas?!” Dean asks, rubbing his eyes to try and get his sight back. 

“It was a human soul.” The dragon responds, sounding despondent. 

“Why would a demon have human soul?” Sam questions now, sounding more concerned rather than Dean’s agitated. 

“To feed Famine.” Castiel states dryly closing the bag to look at the boys. “These souls, they’re not caused by some love-gone-wrong spell or something of that sort. They’re caused by Famine, the exploitation of what these humans desire most.” He turns to the two humans on the slabs, “Whether it be love, attention, or what have you. It went from a craving to a true rabid need.” 

Sam’s looking a little confused, “So it’s not just actual hunger?” 

Castiel nods, “Famine is the epitome of hunger, of a primal need, eating only the souls of those affected by his touch. He’s here.” Castiel is frowning, and comments more to himself than the boys, “That demon was probably one of his caretakers. He’s rather weak until he’s consumed a sizeable amount of souls.” As the two Winchesters continue to look confused Castiel continues with his rant, his voice sounding rather far away, like he was quoting something from a distant memory, “And there will come Famine, riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of the plenty… and great will be the Horseman’s hunger, for he  _ is  _ hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air.” Castiel’s eyes focus again, this time on just Dean even if he’s still talking to both of them, “We need to be careful, he will use whatever we hunger for as a weak spot.” 

“Great.” Dean grunts, “So it’s gonna be like Pestilence again hmm? The closer we get the more into his juju range we are?” 

Castiel bobs his head in affirmation, “Yes. But we need to find out where he is before we can plan anything.” 

 

It doesn’t take long for a plan to form, as another body is brought into the morgue, Mr. Corman following in after it. They knew that the soul they had released before was probably from one of two bodies on the slabs, but now with a new body there, they  _ knew _ the soul had to still be attached.

“Hot off the presses!” Dean calls, making Mr. Corman chuckle. 

“Ah I see you boys are still here, good. This man also died in an equally horrific way.” 

“How?” Dean asks, but he really shouldn’t, because he can see his stomach protruding from the fabric sack the dead man was being carried in. 

“This poor man was eating… and just kept eating. And once there wasn’t anything editable around…” The elder pulls back the sack to reveal the man’s face and mouth, where chicken feathers could be seen. “He ate a live chicken.” 

Dean almost throws up in his mouth, and there are definitely gagging sounds. Castiel however sees the opportunity and gives a meaningful look to the two hunters. The three congregate in a corner, lowering their voices so that the mortician can’t hear their words. 

Sam’s the one to state the fact first. “So we just follow the souls?” 

“It seems like our best option.” Castiel answers, all three men looking over as Mr. F. Corman cuts the sack open, revealing the dead man.

 

The boys leave the morgue, Dean telling Mr. Corman to leave the room abandoned after he was done, for at least hour. He joins his brother and Castiel at the adjacent building across the street, which happened to be a general store. It only takes about an hour and a half before another demon appears, slipping into the morgue and quickly out. The boys follow the man, Castiel leading with Dean hot behind him. Dean  _ should _ be paying attention to the demon but he’s not, he’s paying attention to the way Cas walks, how his stride is powerful. His mind being sidetracked by how the shirt clung to Castiel’s back, showing the curve nicely. He’s so entranced that he doesn’t even realize the human dragon as stopped until he almost collides with him. Somehow he stops himself before being embarrassed and looks up to see that the town's brothel was the demon’s final destination.

Dean lets out a low chuckle. “How fitting.” 

“I’d say.” Sam states with more sarcasm than Dean’s joke needed. Dean vaguely wonders why. 

“Should we go in now?” Dean questions, putting Sam’s comment to the side in order to focus on the mission at hand. 

Castiel’s already shaking his head, “We have no plan Dean.” 

“Sure we do!” The older hunter retaliates. “Go in and cut off his fingers!” 

“That sounds foolproof.” Sam deadpans.

Dean gives Sam some side eye, “You got a better idea?” 

Sam shrugs, “I just don't think it'd be the smartest to go in there right after he consumes a soul.” 

Castiel nods, his eyes sticking to Dean more than normal, and if Dean was feeling more himself he'd feel self conscious but right now? It felt  _ good _ to know Cas was eyeing him, it made him feel well…  _ sexy _ . Like when some chick eyes him from across a bar, except it was Cas, but that didn't really bother Dean. Honestly it'd probably bother him more if it  _ wasn't _ . “Perhaps Sam is right. And we should wait for nightfall. There will be less human onlookers?” Cas nods his head towards the streets, which weren't exactly  _ packed _ but still had people milling about, doing their day to day chores.

Dean sighs, “Alright.”

 

* * *

 

Sam went his own way after that, saying something about trying to figure out the layout of the brothel from those who visited it often, while Dean and Castiel headed back to the inn. 

Sam didn't expect that lie to work, he honestly didn't, but this was the one time it  _ would _ . It seemed that Famine’s powers were working on Dean and Castiel and causing them to well… get wrapped up in each other, more than normal. So Sam could have probably said he was going for a demon walk and neither of them would have noticed. Just like neither of them had noticed Ruby staring at them from the brothel’s second floor window. Just like they didn't notice how attentive Sam had been towards the demons. 

So now Sam was circling back towards the brothel, he didn't want to actually go in and see Famine to get to Ruby, it'd feel too dirty that way and maybe Ruby had figured that, because when Sam had gone around the back towards the stables she was sitting on a fence, swinging her legs and absentmindedly petting a large black steed. She jumps off the fence as he approaches. “Hello Sam.” 

For the umpteenth time today Sam’s pulse picks up, beating in his ears and making it hard to breathe. He could  _ smell _ her blood, and- his eyes widen. 

Ruby seems to pick up that Sam can tell she has something special for him, so she nods towards the woods. “Come on.” She hums, making sure he's following her before darting off into the tree line.

 

* * *

 

Since they arrived in Plainville Castiel has been hyper aware of his rider. He  _ knew _ it had to do with Famine, after all Castiel  _ knew  _ what his deepest craving was. He knew it the moment he had laid eyes on Dean near Pontiac. But Castiel had controlled himself for  _ months _ and this Horseman wasn't going to fuck up their relationship, especially since Cas knew Dean didn't “swing that way”. But after they first arrived at the inn it was hard for Castiel to  _ not  _ think of Dean. Even the smallest things, like Dean taking a swig of a flask made Castiel aware of his body, the itch deep inside. 

 

* * *

 

The two are now on their way back to the inn after following the soul, when Dean sees a little girl hula hooping and the morning of Cas sweeps back into his mind. He walks over to her and she seems a bit freaked for a second until he leans down, “I'll give you two silvers to let me borrow the hoop I'll leave it in the town inn for you tomorrow.” 

_ “Dean..?”  _ Castiel questions, his tone more wary since he could  _ see _ the memory of himself in Dean’s mind.  

_ “Oh come on you have to be curious to see if you still got it.” _ Dean teases, as the little girl hands over her hula hoop and Dean gives her two silvers. “Awesome.” Yeah, money was tight but this was so worth it. After all, the thought of Castiel’s body moving that way just  _ sparked _ something in Dean. 

They finish making their way up into their inn room and Dean automatically turns to his dragon, holding out the hoop. “Alright time to see.” And Cas hesitantly takes the hoop, which was the size for a child but… Dean knew the dragon could make it work.

There's enough room towards the end of both beds for Castiel to move around comfortable so Dean takes a seat on the bed they share and turns towards the blue eyed man. His pulse picking up just at the thought they had shared a bed, that they would continue to do so for this hunt. 

Dean’s thoughts are taken away from that to focus solely on Castiel. Castiel had removed his jacket and over shirt, so that the material doesn’t mess him up and now his arms were revealed, something that happened rarely. And sure, Dean saw Cas naked on numerous occasions, but this was different, so, so different. 

Now Castiel’s arm is raised above himself, holding the hoop in his fist before opening his palm and shifting the hoop so that it starts to spin. Castiel isn't known to be the most sexually graceful man from what Dean is aware of, but this  _ changes  _ things. Dean knows that his companion doesn't  _ need _ to move his body like that, but he sways and moves with the hoop as it travels down his arm and around his neck. 

The craziest part of it all? Was the fact that Castiel’s eyes don't leave Dean's, not once, not when  the hoop is around his neck and slides down to his waist. Just like Dean doesn't realize that he's licking his lips or how his blood seems to be moving downstream. They were in trouble.

 

* * *

 

Ruby stands there with Sam, in a remote part of the woods where the game hunters knew game wouldn't travel to. This time Sam doesn't jump her bones because he knows she has something special for him and he wants to know exactly what it is and how she got it. 

She hasn’t told him what it was, instead, she was asking for details about what they were fighting. She can’t help but question where the other two men were if they weren’t fighting Famine. “Where are the other two?”

“Probably at the inn.” Sam shrugs, and Ruby looks horrified for a true second. 

“You're leaving them  _ alone _ ? After you found out what happened to the other couple?”  

Sam’s face falls at that, he  _ hadn’t  _ thought of that. He had only thought of his hunger, how he had seen Ruby and  _ known  _ why she was there. 

Ruby sighs, reaching into a bag she had been carrying. Before she pulls the object out she gives Sam a quick glance. “I was sent here by Lucifer, not because I thought you needed a fix or anything. So when I give this to you realize it isn’t from me. It’s from  _ Him. _ ” She doesn’t say anymore but instead pulls out a bottle of red liquid, and Sam knows  _ exactly  _ what it is the moment he lays eyes on it.

“He… he did that?” Sam asks, sounding rather awed at the object, because honestly he hadn’t expected it. 

Ruby nods, seeming a little distant at his reaction, “He did. I saw the blood coming from his hand. I know it.” She pauses, “But I don’t know if this will be enough. So if you want…” She moves her eyes towards her own arm and back up to Sam, “I’ll give you some for the road.” She moves the jar around in her hand as well, “And I suggest using this just  _ before  _ taking on Famine. I don’t know what his powers will do to you but this? This will undoubtedly help.” She holds it out to Sam and the hunter takes the jar, looking at it in wonder before turning to Ruby. For whatever reason, maybe it was the distance from Famine, he could stave off the hunger. It was there,  _ of course _ it was, but it wasn’t Sam’s true hunger. Sam’s true need was thousands of miles away, across a border and through the sands of Nemeris and Seven Gates. The blood was only the gateway and yes, he wanted it to close the gap, but no matter how hard he tried he wouldn’t get the instant gratification that those in town were achieving before their deaths. 

Sam gives Ruby a nod now, remembering her offer, “I think you’re right, that a little more wouldn’t be a bad idea.” 

 

* * *

 

Castiel knows this is a bad idea, horrible in fact, but he can't stop himself, he's drunk off of Dean’s attention, the hunger in his eyes. It's all Famine, sure, but there had to be something there right?  After all, you can't make anything out of nothing… And that's why Castiel doesn't stop, why he allows his body to feel the moves of the universe. After all, the movements of flight weren't that different. So Castiel continues to feel the flow, knowing where to push and where to pull. His eyes locked onto Dean’s, his mouth partially open to regulate his breathing because  _ fuck _ he didn't have to touch Dean to feel the heat. 

“Dean....” He speaks up, never losing concentration. And he watches with extreme satisfaction as the hunter’s pupils grow at the mere mention of his name. 

Dean has to clear his throat, “Yeah Cas?” His tone is rougher, that husky that Cas had come accustomed to when the hunter was drinking or is tired.

“Do you find me attractive?” He slows down his movements, focusing on Dean’s reply rather than the hoop. 

And for the first time ever, Dean answers with the truth. A truth he would never say otherwise without the help of Famine but Cas can feel the honesty, the fact the Dean, for just a second, let his heterosexual guard down. “I wouldn't be watching you for the last hour otherwise.” And that's all Castiel needs to hear to continue his movements, this time bringing the hoop up around his arm just so he can lean back and show just how flexible he was. After all, he never had the chance to show anyone else.

 

* * *

 

Sam’s back in town now, grabbing some mint leaves and jamming them into his mouth in hopes to get rid of the smell, even though he knew that wasn't how Cas was figuring it out. He grabs another handful and shoves them into his pocket as he heads towards the inn. 

The town is going crazy, people are breaking store windows, making out and biting off each other’s skin while others are huddled over food, slamming the food down their gullets. To make it worse, there's a smell coming from the bakery that definitely reminds Sam of burning flesh. He wants to gag but instead takes the jar of Lucifer’s blood and opens it, bringing it up to his nose and taking a deep whiff in order to block out any other smells. It's got that tang that blood always has, but Sam can  _ smell _ Lucifer in every droplet, the warmth of Seven Gates and the leanness of the meats that Lucifer ate. His chest caves in and he takes a sip. A sip that turns into him chugging the entire bottle. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he thought, his mind instantly telling him that Lucifer was there. 

_ “Hello Sam.” _ The King greets, his voice warm and by far the most comforting thing Sam had come in contact with since their last meeting. But that doesn’t mean that Sam stops, because he doesn’t, he throws the jar into one of the passing crazed caravans and continues on his way towards the inn, which thankfully  _ wasn’t _ burning down and with the use of Lucifer’s exquisite hearing there seemed to be no male groans of passion. 

_ “Hello Luke.”  _ Sam greets just as wholeheartedly. 

_ “Going to see if your brother and my brother are forinicating?”  _ The King teases, seemingly amused by the chaos Famine was causing. 

While Sam sends disapproving waves towards his other half he shakes his head,  _ “I just want to make sure they’re alive and not eating each other.” _

_ “In the unpleasant ‘oh was that your ear’ sort of way?”  _ Lucifer pokes yet again, his amusement evident. 

Sam can’t help but snort, being attached to Lucifer again was exhilarating, it was  _ life _ for him. Or what he wanted his life to be all the time at the very least.  _ “That would be unpleasant to see. But we gotta take care of Famine before the whole town commits mass suicide.”  _

_ “Like it’d be that bad.”  _ The King hums, which is immediately combated with Sam’s own disgust of those words. 

_ “Oh shut it. These are my people Luke. I can’t just let them die, and I can’t let those two die because of their own problems.” _

_ “ _ **_Dean’s_ ** _ problems.”  _ Lucifer corrects unhelpfully. 

_ “True, but still, they’re both gonna pay.” _

Lucifer’s voice sounds more distant, Sam isn’t losing him, but he seems… less humorous, like he’s realizing something.  _ “Castiel more than Dean.” _

_ “What do you mean by that?” _ Sam responds, now climbing the stairs to the inn room he shared with his brother and the dragon. 

There’s a pause, so much so that Sam thinks about restating the question but Lucifer responds before he can.  _ “Castiel is a hopeless romantic. Nothing like a fool falling for a pigheaded human.”  _

Sam doesn’t comment to that but instead opens the door to walk in on the  _ craziest thing _ he’d ever seen. There’s Cas, standing with a  **hula hoop,** of all things, still circulating around his body as Dean sits on the bed with an  _ oh so obvious  _ boner. 

“Oh ew!” Sam says, automatically closing his eyes and he can hear the metal of the hola hoop fall and Dean scramble up from the bed. Okay, so it wasn’t  _ actually  _ the craziest thing the hunter had seen, but it was definitely odd and a lot less… intense as he had expected it to be. 

“S-Sam!” Dean calls, his voice laced with panic. 

_ “Regardless of how you play this Sam, it’s going to hurt both of them.”  _ Lucifer warns, being more of the voice in Sam’s head rather than an actual contributor. 

“Look guys!” Sam starts, “We gotta take down Famine now! The whole town is going  _ crazy _ !” He finally removes the hand from his eyes when he hears fabric being moved and when he does dare to open them, Castiel is dressed and Dean has somehow taken care of his problem, it was probably easier since his brother just walked into his weird peep show. 

Both men seem pretty shamed but Sam can’t help but notice the fact they’re  _ still _ sharing looks and he’s so glad he can’t hear their thoughts. 

_ “Oh they’re probably vile.” _ Lucifer chimes in, retaking his stance as the humor machine. 

“You’re right we shouldn’t have waited.” Cas starts, shifting his arm so that the short bladed silver sword peeks through as Dean picks up the knife that Emma had given him which apparently was bringing the elder brother good luck. 

 

The boys leave the room, desperate to separate themselves from the embarrassment that had occurred there. No one brings it up, instead they just head silently head towards the brothel Famine is located at. 

_ “Well this is awkward.”  _ Lucifer hums,  _ “Do you guys even have a plan?” _

“What’s the plan?” Sam mimics, making a low chuckle roll from Lucifer and crawl up Sam’s spine. 

Dean and Cas share another look, which Sam misses because he’s walking in front of them but it doesn’t take him too long to hear what it was. 

“Cas is gonna go in and cut off Famine’s finger, just like he did with Pestilence, then he’s gonna meet us outside.” Dean clears up as he clears his throat. Oh, so it was  _ still _ the same plan, then again Sam didn’t see much brainstorming going on when he had entered the room. 

“Dean, that plan is stupid.” Sam states, now turning towards the two once the brothel is in sight. 

Dean looks a little taken aback at that, “Cas was able to handle Pestilence!” 

Castiel nods to this statement, “I was the one to cut off his finger, Sam.” 

_ “Oh let him go Sam,”  _ Lucifer hums yet again, having to throw in his two cents,  _ “If he fails he won’t be killed, I mean, Dean will be out here with you. Plus if it all goes tits up you can rush in and save the day. Maybe they’ll even cut you a break.”  _ That does quiet Sam, and he throws his hands up. 

“Yeah you know what? Go ahead.” And Cas does just that, he shares one more look with Dean before heading towards the brothel, entering through the front door, of all things. It’s not even a minute before Dean starts towards the brothel as well, this time going towards the back. “Where are  _ you  _ going?” Sam calls after his brother. 

“I don’t trust it!” Dean whispers as loudly as he can at his brother, giving him the large eyes he usually does when he wants his brother to shut up. 

“ _ Let him go, give him a minute and if you don’t think he’s done the job-” _

_ “I know he won’t.” _

Lucifer just continues like Sam hadn’t interrupted,  _ “Go in and save them. You’re the safest piece on the chess board. Famine works for me Sam, he wouldn’t  _ **_dare_ ** _ hurt you, especially when you’re connected to me and  _ **_smell_ ** _ like me.”  _

_ “I smell like you?”  _ Sam questions, sounding a little disbelieving.

_ “How do you think Cas can tell when you drink blood? Sure, it’s your soul, but he can smell it first before he sees you.” _

_ “That’s comforting.”  _ Sam comments sarcastically, reaching to his belt and pulling out a short blade as he heads towards the front door as well. If Famine wasn’t going to attack him, there was no need for Sam to try and be sneaky. He rests against the door molding but waits until he hears a very distinct male moan. He has to control himself from upchucking in all honesty, because he  _ really  _ didn’t want to walk into whatever Dean and Cas were  _ totally  _ doing in front of who knows. 

_ “Half a dozen demons and Famine himself.”  _ Lucifer gently reminds Sam, making the hunter curse under his breathe. 

_ “I really didn’t need to know that.”  _

_ “I know, but it’s fun to feel you squirm.”  _

Sam rolls his eyes and opens the door entering the dark room. There’s bodies everywhere, and large pools of blood, so much so that the entire floor is now crimson in the dark lighting of the brothel. Sam has to personally thank the darkness so he doesn’t have to see  _ exactly  _ what his brother is doing with Cas by one of the poker tables in the corner. Nevertheless, Sam keeps his eyes forward, directed at Famine, who looks older than War or Pestilence.... he looks  _ weak. _ He's in a wooden chair with wheels, a permanent demon stationed behind him. 

“Ahhh, Sam.” Famine speaks, as if with great admiration. “The Boy King! I have been waiting for you!” 

Sam seems a little put off by this and he shifts, Lucifer still whispering in his ear.  _ “Don't bother with the demons, they'll return to me. Simply tell them I want them home.”  _

_ “Just like that? Haven't you been waiting for this for centuries?” _

_ “Yes, but if you think the Horsemen are my only plan then you really don't know me Sammy.” _

“Your King wants you back home.” Sam speaks up, his voice more commanding than he thought it would and as soon as the words were spoken the demons tilt back their heads, allowing the black smoke to rush out and leave the building, leaving only Sam, Famine and the two incredibly horny men in the corner. Sam doesn't want to know what they're doing but he's pretty sure it's making out, otherwise anything else would be a lot louder. Or at least that's what he was telling himself. 

“Oh, so you've come to be the hero of the day!” Famine exclaims, unable to leave his place without the demons to carry him away. He doesn't seem frightened however, as he stares down Sam. “You wish to take my ring don't you?” He doesn't sound fearful and Sam nods, nearing the decrepit man. “Well then,” He reaches over with a shaky hand, taking off a silver ring with a black stone inlay. Before meekly holding it towards Sam. “Take it.” 

This was too easy, like  _ too easy _ .  _ “It's one of the many benefits of being with me Sam. People will give you what you want, just because they know the tenacity of the force behind you. The Horsemen are stronger than myself, but Famine knows when he's given a shitty hand.”  _

Sam reaches forward to take the ring and suddenly the old man’s hand is around his throat, “You humans.” He breathes into Sam’s face, “Are hungry creatures.” His breath is absolutely atrocious. “Just because I won't be here in physical form doesn't mean I'm truly gone, Sam.” He drops the ring into Sam’s open hand, “And see how easy it is to take my brother’s, ring. You can't win with him like any of the other's. He is much more of a relent force.” And with that, he's suddenly gone, chair and all. 

Sam stands up, blinking. His hunger, it's not there, as he has connected with Lucifer and the sounds of his brother and Castiel have stopped. With a little trepidation Sam turns towards the two.

_ “Jumping right into the next can of worms, mhm, Sam?” _

 

* * *

 

The moment Famine’s gone the cloud is lifted from Dean’s eyes and he sees  _ exactly  _ what he’s doing with Castiel. Sure, they’re just making out, grinding up on each other with hard cocks pulsing with all the blood in their bodies but-  _ OH NO _ . Dean literally rips himself away from Castiel, his face flushing with heat for the first time in years. He... this was wrong. Dean was straight! His parents expected grandchildren! For Dean to marry some predominant female in some royal line! Not this male wayward monk! He’s so busy panicking he doesn’t even notice that there’s a wall up between him and his dragon, one so thick that Dean couldn’t even get Castiel’s mental attention if he wanted. 

“You guys okay?” Sam muses, and Dean notices just how disheveled he is. His hair out of it’s usually perfect shape and his shirt wrinkled while his pants hung low on his hips. He scrambles to fix these things. 

“Far from it.” Dean grunts, concentrating on himself so much that he misses all of the looks that pass over the equally disheveled Cas. The most prominent of which being pain. 

“Dean…” Sam warns, his voice sounding rather disapproving. And just like that Cas is leaving the brothel, the door slamming behind him and nearly shaking the entire building with his dragon strength. Dean’s chest hurts, he knew that either way he played this he was fucked and he knew this was the rot he had felt before. But he plays it cool, looking over at his brother and shrugging. 

“I wonder what his problem is.” 

Sam stands there slack jawed. “Are you fucking serious Dean?” He asks and when Dean doesn’t respond Sam throws his hands up in the air, “You are intolerable!” The youngest Winchester follows Castiel’s trail, leaving the brothel a lot less violently than the human dragon. 

So now Dean’s left alone with the bodies of dead humans and sleeping ones from the demons. Feeling irreversibly alone. 

 

Eventually Dean makes it out of the bloody brothel and towards the inn, walking in between confused townspeople who were unsure if they should cry or throw up, some people doing both. He feels for them, he felt the same way as he heads towards the inn like an empty husk, mentally calling for Cas only to hear his voice reverberate in his ears. There was no answer. He finally does reach the inn but he doesn’t have to go inside to find his brother and Castiel, as they were standing outside, Castiel’s bag in his hands as Sam seemed to be pleading with the blue eyed man. 

“What’s going on?” Dean asks, controlling the bile in his throat because this looked  _ bad _ . 

“You are deplorable Dean Winchester.” Castiel growls out, and Dean can’t help but notice how Sam takes a few steps back, as if to avoid any of the fallout that was about to come. 

“What are you on about?” Dean questions, and it’s the wrong response because he gets the full impact of Castiel’s mad look. 

It’s terrifying, truly and there’s something way back in Dean’s mind reminding him that he had made himself a promise to never piss off the dragon, but here he was. And he knew exactly howhe had, but he can’t bring himself to state the truth. He has to keep up the lie he’d been convincing himself of since they had first met. The human dragon drops his bag and heads right for Dean, picking him up easily by the lapels of his shirt and pressing him hard against the wall of the inn. “Are you telling me you felt  _ nothing _ ?” 

Dean breathes heavily, but he can’t help himself. Once you lie you gotta stick to the lie, “Look man, I haven’t gotten any since you showed up so of course-” He doesn’t finish, Castiel’s punching the human so hard that blood trickles from the side of his mouth. “Come on Cas!” Dean yells and he knows that the townspeople are probably watching them, as the ongoing violence was a good distraction from the mayhem around them. Castiel responds by punching him again and throwing him up against another nearby wall, cutting the wind right out of him. 

“You! You!” He growls out, so agitated he doesn’t even know what to say. “I  _ trusted you! _ I have shown you things no one has recounted in a millenia! I give you  _ everything _ and this is how you treat me! Everything I have done has been in  **your** interests!” He grabs Dean again, this time throwing him down onto the ground, causing the human body to slide a couple feet away just so Dean can watch as Castiel storms closer. The eldest hunter looks towards his brother, who seems to be calculating the risks of trying to stop Castiel, but he stays immobile. Castiel gives Dean a good kick to the stomach, making the hunter double over. “I am sick of your shit! Your constant self deprivation! If you can’t see what it is we could have-” Castiel’s nostrils flair and he leans down to look Dean in his bloodied face. “Then I’m leaving.” 

There’s a good moment there where the two share one last long look, but it’s not the happiest, and under all that rage Dean sees the insurmountable  _ pain  _ he caused the dragon, the rip in Castiel’s heart that bled. But the dragon doesn’t stay looking at Dean long, instead turning towards where he had dropped his bag and picking it up. He turns to Sam now, who shrinks back a little, waiting for the dragon’s wrath to be unleashed on him. It doesn’t come, “You were mad he didn’t understand your pain? Well, you’ve gotten your wish, Boy King.” He spits out the last words and heads down the street, his bag in hand. Unlike the other times that Castiel had changed his form he only removes his shoes, his body shifting as he places the footwear into his bag. 

The townspeople, who  _ had  _ been watching now gasp in horror as they watch the assumed human turn into the dragon he was. 

It only takes Castiel a couple seconds to change and with a few beats of his dark blue wings he’s off, his bag disappearing into his large hand as he flies further and further towards the Dormin Mountains. 

“CAS!” Dean screams as best as he can, both outloud and mentally but there’s nothing. There’s  _ nothing _ . And despite the beating he had received Dean’s heart drops into the acid of his stomach, he can’t feel Cas, it’s like the connection was severed, leaving only one thin strained of string between the two. Something that Dean would have to pull on to get the dragon’s attention, but despite his best efforts there’s no reaction from the other side, not even like the dragon had noticed it. So Dean just lays there, turning on his back and staring up at the late afternoon sky, which was beautiful but brought no joy to the rider. His dragon was gone and it was all his fucking fault. 

 


	12. Can't Deny My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title brought to you by “ [ Can’t Deny my Love ](https://youtu.be/OTDuVc2Wt18) ” By Brandon Flowers. 
> 
> Fun fact this was the chapter that started it  _ all _ this entire fic was centered around this one song. So we have officially hit the halfway mark guys! And special thank you to my best friend Kyle who showed me this song right after it came out. You started it all! Bless your soul because I really am in love with this universe. 

_ “Well, I didn’t expect anything less. _ ” Lucifer hums in Sam’s mind, making the hunter remember that he was just standing there while his brother laid in the dirty street  _ bleeding _ . 

“Dean!” Sam says, scrambling over to his brother and quickly helping him up, “You okay?” 

Dean lets out an unamused cough, spitting out some blood as he’s shifted. “Do I fucking look okay?” 

Sam makes a face and Lucifer just has to comment,  _ “Oh he’s going to be a joy to work with.” _ Sam says nothing to either of them, knowing that his brother was just going to keep lashing out because he wasn’t only in physical pain but his emotional well being had to be rattled. After all, Sam knew from the moment he started to talk to Lucifer that once he crossed out of Seven Gates he wouldn’t be able to talk to him, but Dean? He was always able to communicate with Castiel, even when they were annoyed at each other… that is, until now. So Sam leads Dean into the inn and up the stairs to their room, where he opens the door and shoves Dean in before helping his brother to the bed. He still doesn’t say anything, knowing that if he did, anything could cause Dean to explode on him, just because the eldest hunter was mad at himself. 

This plan backfires however, because once Dean’s been laying in bed for a couple silent seconds he just coughs out, “Well, where is it?” 

Sam, who had chosen to sit at the table in the corner of the room and mindlessly talk to Lucifer looks over at Dean. “Where’s what?” 

_ “Oh this is going to be great.”  _ The King muses in Sam’s head. 

“Where’s the I told you so? The ‘oh Dean you’ve fucked up big time’ speech?” Dean growls out, now running a hand over his mouth and nose to collect the blood that had pooled in these areas. 

Sam sighs, clasping his hands in front of himself as he looks over at his brother. “I don’t need to give you any speech, Dean. You’ll discover all on your own how much you’ve fucked up.” 

Lucifer lets out a low, impressed whistle,  _ “That’s cold.”  _

_ “It’s true.”  _ Sam shoots back,  _ “I’ve always known that something like this would happen. I just didn’t know when.”  _

Sam’s words silence Dean yet again while they cause Lucifer to talk more.  _ “Really? I think we should make a bet.”  _

_ “What kind of bet?”  _ Sam asks, apprehensive but willing to hear the terms.

_ “Of how long Dean can stand without Cas. I know my brother, he is too stubborn to go to Dean, so Dean will have to go to Castiel in order to make amends. How long do you suppose that’ll take? I’m guessing three to five days.”  _

Sam is taken aback by how short a time Lucifer thinks Dean can last, but after all, he doesn’t  _ know _ Dean like Sam does, so the younger hunter smirks.  _ “Well, I  _ **_know_ ** _ my brother and that time frame is completely impossible. He’ll try to make it at least two weeks, so I’m gonna say two weeks.”  _ Sam pauses,  _ “What do I get if I win?”  _

_ “What do you want?”  _ Lucifer mimiks back, his voice humming in Sam’s ears. 

Sam thinks on this for a long time, staring at the grain pattern of the table before speaking up,  _ “I want your plans for how you’re going to free yourself.”  _

Lucifer lets out a low whistle at that,  _ “Sam, that’s a tall order, and here all I want is for you to stay in the bedroom for a week when you finally get your ass back here.”  _ Sam’s face lights up at that and he clears his throat some, not that Dean notices, as he seems to be in a world of his own. 

_ “Well, what do you suggest?”  _

_ “I’ll tell you three of my plans, and keep the other two to myself. After all, all Kings have to have their secrets.”  _

_ “Yeah but… everyone keeps calling me the Boy King, so doesn’t that mean you should tell me more?”  _

Another chuckle comes from the dragon King,  _ “Once you’re here I will tell you all, but you are not a king yet my love.”  _

 

* * *

 

Dean hasn’t done anything for the pain, or for the bleeding, but that has largely stopped by now. Not that Dean notices, he’s replaying everything in his head, he  _ remembers _ everything from when they found Famine to when they actually went after him. He remembers that stupid little girl with her stupid hoop. Dean wants to sit up and look for the metal thing since it should still be in the room somewhere but he just doesn’t want to move. He wants to lay there forever and stew in the mess that he has made. Dean hadn’t been lying when he said that Cas was attractive, or at least confirmed Castiel’s suspicions but did that mean Dean would do… you know,  _ gay stuff? _  Dean wasn’t even remotely convinced he would be able to get it up in that situation… Sure he had a boner from just watching Cas but that was because of Famine right? Dean groans, standing up now, which makes his brother look over at him again.

Sam looks like he’s going to come over, but Dean raises a hand, “I’m fine. I’ll be back.” As he starts towards the door he knocks into the hoop that had be carelessly dropped when Castiel and Dean had been discovered. Dean picks up the object, thankfully with his back to his brother and heads right for the door. 

 

When Dean comes back he’s plastered. It’s nighttime and all his aches and pains from Castiel’s beatdown are temporarily at bay. But he’s mentally not okay, while the drinking usually helped, it failed this time, it failed so much that even the ladies at the bar weren’t interested in him. But maybe that’s because half the town was on a slab by now. He didn’t know nor did he really care. He stumbles up into the inn room where Sam is still in the same exact spot. “Dean! Where have you been?” 

“Out.” The older grunts, sitting on the edge of his bed to haphazardly take off his shoes before pulling the blankets back. He’d sleep fully clothed he didn’t give a fuck. 

“Dean…” Sam says again but seems to decide better than say anything else. Instead the other hunter starts to blow out the candles around the room and head towards his own bed. 

Dean was tired, he really was, but sleep just wasn’t coming to him and he didn’t understand why… maybe he drank too much, maybe it was his physical pain, while currently absent, was subconsciously keeping him up.    
It wasn’t any of that, Dean knew it. It was the fact there was no other body in the bed, that there was no one on the other side of his brain giving him comforting thoughts and reminding him how lovely sleep was.  _ “Cas?” _ Dean calls, knowing there wouldn’t be an answer, and there wasn’t. It didn’t happen the first time, not an hour later on the hundredth try. Cas  _ wasn’t  _ there. 

“Sam you still up?” Dean asks into the dark room. 

“Yeah, what’s up Dean?” Sam asks, and Dean can see his figure rise a little from the bed across from his own. 

“I can’t sleep, can you knock me out?” 

“Dean…” Once again there was Sam’s voice being all concerned. “I’m not going to that.” There’s another pause, “I’m sorry but you gotta deal with this. Cas isn’t coming back. Not until you go and get him.” 

Dean wants to snap back but he's too tired of fighting and he knows he's wrong, how come he knows he's wrong now and not before? What fucked up part of his brain is he relying on? Sam seems to sink back into his bed while Dean just stares into the darkness of the room. It was going to be a long…. whatever until Dean felt better again. 

 

That night Dean dreams of nothing, blissfully nothing and he largely has to thank the alcohol for that, because he was convinced he’d dream of Cas, or be thrown into one of Castiel’s dreams like normal (okay, he wasn’t really thrown into them like,  _ ever, _ but still). And when the elder hunter wakes for a good second he forgets that anything bad has happened. The shock doesn’t even come when he wakes up in the bed alone, what  _ does _ remind him is the fact there’s no instant connection, no feeling of Castiel awake or asleep. Just  _ nothing _ , and that’s what reminds him, what  _ kills  _ him inside. Everything floods back, the making out, the heat, the anger and… sadness of Castiel’s eyes all jam packed into one second. The green eyed hunter curls his head into his hands, holding it there as he breathes to gain some composure before rising from his bed. 

It’s now that Dean realizes that Sam’s already up and packing, which Dean follows suit after dressing. They don’t really speak, there’s no need to, as Sam knows his brother will be in a mood for an unknown amount of time and most definitely wants to hightail it out of town and far away from his mistakes. 

 

So that’s what they did, they left. They didn’t go south, nor to the west, and Sam picked up really quickly as they went north back around the Lone Basin that Dean wasn’t going to let the mountains in the distance leave his view. Maybe Dean knew he was doing this, or maybe it was all self conscious, regardless it was happening. Dean knew, he  _ knew _ that he was doing this, but he couldn’t help it. He just couldn’t leave the vicinity of Castiel, regardless if it was only to stare where the dragon had gone. Because Cas  _ had  _ gone there, Dean could feel it, that the dragon had picked the closest mountain to feel more at home. So now Dean stared up at the mountains as they passed by the waterfront of the basin, mentally calling out and knowing there would be no reply. But he tried, not his hardest, not what he needed to, but he wasn’t there yet. 

 

It’s when they’re get closer to a small town named  Lebanon , which isn’t that far away from Plainville that they come across something, rather  _ someone _ interesting. There’s someone, a female, judging by the gait and the overall stature of the person, walking by the waterside; the hood of their cloak lifted up to hide their face. When Dean and Sam are closer the unknown person they turn, revealing that it  _ is  _ a female. She’s a pretty, pale looking girl, her bright auburn hair seeming to have a natural wavy to it as it blows in the wind coming from the waters. Despite Dean’s mood he can’t help but see if he can assist the young girl, who can’t be maybe ten years under him. “Do you need any help miss?” He offers his most charming smile but she shrinks away, seeming frightened. 

“Dean.” Sam starts, putting up a hand to his brother and turning his attention back onto the girl, “Sorry for bothering you, but it just seems like a bad idea to be traveling by yourself. If you want, we’ll leave you alone and continue on our way.” 

Dean’s the one that notices how her eyes gain a spark of curiosity at the use of his name and how she looks over their outfits quickly before returning to Sam’s face. “Are you Hunters?” She asks, instead of giving Sam an answer. Dean instantly wishes Cas was there, he’d be able to tell if she was something unnatural, but he wasn’t, so Dean lets his hand rest on the hilt of Taurus. 

Sam nods, offering her a small smile, “Yes we are.” 

“Are you  _ the  _ Sam and Dean Winchester?” By now Dean can tell that Sam is seeming a little suspicious of the girl as well, his own hand resting on his short sword. 

“We are, I’m Sam, that’s Dean.” Sam responds again, nodding his head to his brother when he speaks of him. He keeps his eyes on the red head constantly but her manner has gone from cautious to being completely giddy.  

“Oh this is perfect!” She exclaims, actually clapping her hands. 

“How so?” Dean asks now, sounding rather hesitant and grumpy. 

“I needed to get some Hunters! And you guys are the best!” She cheers, grinning ear to ear before holding her hand out to the closest Winchester, which happened to be Dean. “My name is Charlie Bradbury and I’m a woman of letters.” As if to prove it she pulls up the sleeve to her cloak, revealing a slim silver chain containing the aquarian star , which both boys knew was the symbol of the order. It wasn’t the only symbol, but the only others they could identify was an anti-possession pendant; so at least she wasn’t possessed. But then again, Sam would probably be able to tell if she was. 

Finally reaching out to shake her hand, Dean now looks more confused rather than agitated. “Wait, but why do you ‘need’ to get some Hunters?” 

Charlie, who has now moved onto shaking Sam’s hand turns to look up at Dean, as both Winchester’s are still on their steeds. “Well… as you probably know the Men of Letters usually have Hunters they advise and gather information with. But they don’t really… believe in me there, so they won’t let me take any of the possible candidates but if you guys went in asking for me  _ specifically  _ they wouldn’t be able to refuse, they just might try to get you to sign on with someone else.” 

Sam frowns at that wording, “Sign on?” 

Charlie nods, “Yes, there’s some documentation you’d have to fill out.” She bites her lip a little, seeming more and more nervous about that idea the more them asking questions. 

“No offense Ms. Bradbury but it doesn’t seem like you’ve really been out in the field. How much more could you possibly know?” Sure, Dean sounds a little cold at that, but honestly, he had a right to.

Sam doesn’t think so however and glares at his brother’s back, but Charlie is now sounding rather desperate. “Okay! Okay! I’m new but  _ please _ just come to our safe house and say we’re friends or something of the sort! They don’t take me seriously!”  Dean’s pretty sure he saw her little foot stomp on the ground and while Dean  _ should _ find it annoying he found it rather endearing.

Dean turns around on Impala to share some silent looks with his brother, like if they should go for it, and Sam gives his elder a little nod so Dean looks down at Charlie. “Alright Ms. Bradbury.” He offers her a hand, “Jump on.” Charlie looks with huge eyes at Impala, after all, she was a big horse and if Cas needed help sometimes...

Sam rolls his eyes and jumps off of Stanford quicker than Dean can, he picks up Charlie and places her on the back of Impala, jumping just as quickly onto Stanford’s back. “Let’s go.” 

 

Charlie leads the boys closer to Lebanon but they make an abrupt turn onto what looks like a hunting trail. “Here!” Charlie exclaims while they’re only a couple minutes into the trail, where only trees and rocks are around. 

“I don’t see anything.” Dean comments and Charlie jumps off of the horse on her own, bending her legs to take the shock of the drop. She stands up, pushing a loose piece of her fiery hair behind her ear as she walks towards a tree. 

“That’s the point Hunter Winchester.” She hums, stopping in front of a rather ancient looking oak. She taps her chin, and mutters to herself, “I always forget which one it is.” She moves her index finger through the air, staring at the knots on the tree. “Is it this one?” She pokes it and nothing happens. “This one?” Another and no dice. After a couple tries the Winchesters, who have now dismounted their steeds are beginning to wonder if they allowed a crazy lady to take them out into the woods. But Charlie lets out a small exclamation, “Oh it’s this one! Of course!” As she presses her palm against one of the higher knots, and the tree bark  _ opens, _ literally opens like some sort of door. You would have  _ never  _ guessed in a thousand years this living tree was actually an entrance. She motions for them to follow and the boys do just that, after tying their horses to a smaller tree with branches that were within reach. 

 

If the tree door wasn't enough, what they saw afterwards was completely mind blowing. The stairs, which were spiral, lead them to a terrace above another room, which was also circular with a large map of not only Potesta but parts of its connecting nations (if you could call them that). There were men all standing around, dressed either like a monk or someone from a higher class. Not a single one was female, and Dean suddenly realizes just how alienated Charlie was from these book freaks. The three head down another set of stairs, which curve to the room and the men seem rather interested in what specimens Charlie brought. 

“Who are these people Charlie?” One man who looked about the same age as King Campbell asks, his hair white to match his beard.

Sam actually responds before Charlie can, “We're her hunters.” And when Charlie turns to look at the tallest Winchester he motions for her to show the way to wherever they have to go.

Charlie complies and with a little bit more bounce in her step, she leads the two men down a hallway and towards a bunch of doors that remind Dean of private studies. Once the boys enter Charlie shuts the door behind them and heads towards a desk, opening a couple drawers in order to locate the contracts. Much like trying to find the knots in the tree she talks to herself as she passes over some of the papers. While she’s doing that, Dean and Sam sit down in the chairs on the other side of the desk, watching her with amused faces. “Ah-ha!” She calls, holding up a small stack of papers, “Found ‘em!” She pulls two off the pile and hands one to both brothers and while Sam, of course, reads it and Dean just places his down. After all, Sam would tell him if there were any problems with it. 

“Can you give me a summary?” Dean asks and Charlie nods, taking another one of the papers and running a finger over the lines to catch the important phrases. 

“Basically being in a signed contract with me is if I find any hunts you boys would be assigned to it, any inform you two have gathered you’d tell me and I’d be able to add it to the archives for the prosperity of not only the Men of Letters, but other Hunters.” Sam is nodding to this as he reads, he was always good at seeing legal things that he could either use, or didn’t like. 

“My problem with this Ms. Bradbury-” Sam starts but Charlie cuts him off.

“Just Charlie you guys are kinda freaking me out with the miss.” 

Both boys smirk and Sam nods to the comment, “Alright, Charlie, I have a problem with this whole ‘the signed Hunters will tell their contracted Men of Letters agent anything they deem important and unimportant’ I don’t think we need to tell you everything.” 

It’s time for Charlie to give Sam a look, “Why’s that? I mean, what do you know that shouldn’t be known by others?” 

Dean can name a number of things off the top of his head and Sam can as well apparently. But Sam answers with his own question. “How much do you know about dragons?” 

Charlie gapes at that, “Are you telling me that you two are somehow connected to that blue dragon that was seen flying towards the Dormin Mountains?” 

Any happiness brought on by the newest distraction disappears from Dean, if Charlie, who apparently  _ lived _ underground knew about Cas who was to say that King Campbell didn’t know? His face moves to one of emotionless and he just stares the female down, making her a tad bit uncomfortable. 

Sam seems to save Charlie from the look however and speaks up again, “And what if we do? Is the entirety of the Men of Letters going to learn what we know?” 

Charlie’s eyes move from the eldest hunter to younger, “Look, basically all I want, is for you two to come to me with information you  _ want  _ to give out, I’m tired of being under-appreciated around here.” 

“So why don’t you come on a hunt with us?” Sam counters and Charlie’s eyes get rather wide. Dean’s not sure if it’s because she’s afraid or something else. It turns out to be the something else. 

“Really?! I’ve always wanted to!” She looks over at Dean for a quick second before looking back at Sam. “If you guys let me I swear I won’t share anything you don’t want me to with anyone else!” She seems to bounce in her seat in excitement, “Oh please?!” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Dean grunts out, looking at his brother with an annoyed look on his face but Sam isn’t having it. 

“Look Dean, I get it, you’re sour but I’m tired of just traveling in silence. I think it’d be good for us to have someone new with us, especially someone who has a vast knowledge of things  _ we  _ don’t know.” 

Dean makes a face, avoiding looking towards Charlie as he responds, “She doesn’t know how to be a Hunter! Just cause she has knowledge doesn’t mean it’ll be good in practice!” 

“So that’s a reason to not let her try and see? She’ll be with  _ us _ if you want she can literally stand behind us Dean!” 

Charlie now adds her two cents by nodding to this, “Exactly! Plus you don’t know what I know! Maybe I could help you!” 

“Do you know anything about the Four Horsemen?” Dean shoots back. 

“I know that  _ someone _ recently took on Famine a couple hours away in Plainville. And since you boys were coming from that way I’m going to assume it was you two.” 

Sam gives Dean a look, grabbing a quill and dipping it in an ink bottle before signing the contract without a second glance. “I am trusting you here Charlie.” Sam states, giving her a pointed look. “I hope it’s not going to be wasted.” 

“It won’t be!” 

 

\---

 

Dean ends up signing the contract as well and after Charlie collects her personal items the three leave the safehouse, returning to the surface. The boys untie the horses, and Charlie jumps onto the back of Stanford with some help from Sam while Dean gets onto Impala. He couldn’t help his bad mood, the fact that Castiel was brought up was not only reminding him of a very fresh cut but of the fact that their argument hadn’t gone unnoticed. And after the troop left the game trail to continue towards Lebanon Dean has to speak. “Who told you about the dragon?” 

Dean looks behind himself to see as Charlie blinks, looking rather unsure if she should say anything, but obviously she now has to. “There’s an outpost, it switches every couple hours and one of the lookouts saw it. He watched until the dragon disappeared from sight in the Dormin Mountains before coming back to the safe house.” She shrugs, “We were thinking of sending a small search group to ask it questions.” 

“NO!” Dean says louder than he expected, his knuckles white around the reigns of Impala. “Don’t fucking bother him.” 

There’s a good amount of silence at that and the boys start to lead their horses around Lebanon instead of actually going into the small town. Charlie can’t seem to hold her curiosity, plus being with Sam instead of Dean probably makes her feel a little safer to push her questions. “So you know  _ him? _ ” She asks, now knowing that the dragon was a him and that was a step closer to the truth than she was before. 

Dean keeps silent but Sam doesn’t, “Yeah, his name is Castiel.” 

“Sam!” Dean barks, turning around just to glare at his brother. 

But Sam isn’t having it. “Oh grow up Dean! She’s traveling with us! She’ll find out regardless if we don’t tell her or if we do!” 

“Shut up.” Dean growls, staring forward as they travel. 

 

There’s another good moment of silence before Charlie speaks up, “Castiel? The Watcher dragon?” 

Dean’s head spins around so fact that it should put a crick in his neck, “What do you know about him?” 

Charlie shrugs, her arms around Sam to hold herself safely on the back of the horse. “I know he largely stays out of human affairs, that his group of worshippers are few and far between but those who  _ do _ are very loyal.” 

That gives Dean an idea, something Cas had said a long time ago when they were dealing with Jimmy. “How does one get in contact with him?” 

“Dean…” Sam starts, a mixture of concern and annoyance in his voice, but Dean just gives him a look. 

“It’s essentially like praying.” Charlie shrugs, “From what has been gathered he doesn’t really communicate with his worshipers unless they truly need help.” 

Dean nods, turning back around and staring forward, his mind working on this new information.

“What happened?” The red haired female asks suddenly, which Sam makes a little sound at. 

“That’s something for another day.” 

 

The three finally stop moving when they reach a small town, one that is so small that Dean doesn’t even care to know the name of it. They get two rooms so that Charlie can be comfortable sleeping but as of right now they’re in the common area of the inn, which serves food. Dean is still in his bad mood but Charlie and Sam seem to be getting along. “So how much do the Men of Letters really know about dragons?” 

Charlie shrugs, “We like to keep a record of all the dragons we know of, their measurements and ages, we know that there are different kinds.” She leans forward, lowering her voice so no one can overhear her. “Some of which are rumored to be able to change form.”  

Dean, who was on his third pint of mead spits, nearly chokes on his most recent swig, coughing with his hand over his mouth. 

Charlie takes that as a sign and she leans even closer, “Are you not telling me that Castiel  _ is _ one of those dragons?” 

To hear someone say Castiel’s name without knowing him sent flashes of heat through Dean, and not the good kind. Instead of lashing out at the curious girl Dean stands up, grabbing his pint and heading towards the door. 

He’s outside and walking towards the waterside before he even realizes what he’s doing. He sits on the banks and stares at the looming shadow of the mountains across the large body of water. The moon was behind Dean at this moment, lighting the ripples of the lake up like dark crystals, or like Castiel’s darker scales. Castiel…

Dean chugs down the rest of his drink before placing the glass down and wrapping his fingers together before leaning over a little bit, his elbows resting on his knees. “Fuck I don’t know how to do this Cas, you know that.” He grumbles to himself more than out in the open. “Um… Dear Castiel.” He’s internally flinching because this was stupid, “Ugh this is stupid but um if you can hear me, I’m sorry. I really am. I… I know I’m an ass but it’s weird without you here. It’s not right that I can’t feel you. I just… can you come back? Please? Um… amen?” Dean looks up from where he had been staring as if Cas was just going to materialize, which he  _ could _ but didn’t. Instead Dean was just surrounded by the sounds of the night, cicadas, the gentle lapping of water against the shore. The distant sound of an owl and the small inn that Dean had come out of. “Right.” He grunts, his chest hurting way more than he expected. “I guess you’re just as much of an asshole as I am, aren’t you?” 

 

 

 

\---

 

Castiel didn’t contact Dean, but there were moments, slip ups if you want to call them that. They were only a couple seconds long, and happened only when Castiel was waking up or falling asleep. They wouldn’t actually talk, or share anything but Dean could  _ feel _ Cas and it brought a little bit of breath back into the hunter. Made him a little bit more bearable to travel with for Charlie and Sam. 

What didn’t help the traveling companions? The fact that Dean was right about his dreams, if the hunter didn’t drink before going to bed, his dreams were filled with Castiel. His voice, his touch, his very essence. It wasn’t the  _ real _ Castiel, it never was. But it was enough to simultaneously make the hunter happy and angry. It made for rather awkward silences as the three made their way around the Lone Basin. 

 

The first hunt that Charlie went on was simple enough, just a small pack of vampires who slipped through the wall of Chion and made their way clear across Potesta. Sam managed to cage one of them and after some interrogation techniques by your’s truly, Dean, the vampire spilled that they were trying to get to the seaside, in an attempt to set sail for the lands to the East. 

Dean doesn’t need the vampire to tell him why, and he really doesn’t want the vampire to say why in front of Charlie, but he does, he tells the truth, that Lucifer, King of Seven Gates is on the rise, and that no one, absolutely no one, can stop him. 

Dean chops off his head but it’s too late. Charlie is scared. 

“They… they looked so scared.” She comments under her breath, her own eyes wide as she stares down at her blood covered hands. “Like rats trying to eat their way away from a fire...” 

Dean’s actually the one to comfort Charlie, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her close to his chest to offer her some reassurance. “H- hey Charlie, look at me.” He shakes her gently until her green eyes meet up with Dean’s. “We’re trying to stop it. Look.” He reaches into his pocket, pulling out all three Horsemen rings. 

Charlie gasps, her eyes somehow getting bigger and she snatches them out of Dean’s palm, holding them close up for inspection. “Are these really their rings?” She seems to have totally lost any fear at this new development. 

Dean nods, now pointing each ring out to her, “That’s War’s ring, this is Pestilence’s, and this one is Famine’s.” 

Charlie holds each one up as he speaks, and she’s already shaking her head, “How did you guys do it? They’re like… indestructible aren’t they?” 

Dean smiles, finding her amazement amusing, after all, to anyone who hadn’t gone through it, it was an awesome feat. “Well, their fingers aren’t.” 

Charlie does a little shiver at that, “Ew!” She drops the rings back into Dean’s palm and he pockets them once again. 

Sam, who had just returned from checking the surrounding area for any straggling vampires, walks into the conversation, giving his brother a curious look so Dean catches Sam up in the easiest way, “If it makes you feel better Charlie, Famine actually just gave Sam his ring.” 

Charlie’s eyes grow large once again and her mouth drops as she turns to look towards the youngest Winchester, looking at him like he’s some sort of mythical god. 

“ _ How?!”  _ She exclaims, and whoops, maybe Dean accidently dug his brother into a hole. 

The hole doesn’t appear to be that deep however, as Sam responds easily, “I know people.”

 

* * *

 

It’s been three days since Castiel had left and while Charlie was a good distraction, she wasn’t  _ that _ helpful. First of all, Dean wasn’t attracted to her what so ever, as she reminded him more of a kid sister he never had. And secondly she kept  _ bringing Castiel up _ . It was hard to forget your pain when you’re randomly bombarded with questions like, “So what does he look like in human form?”, “What color are his scales?”, “How large is his wingspan?”. As if to make it worse Sam sometimes answers these questions when Dean turns stone cold. 

It’s one of those nights, when they’re all sitting around a fire somewhere between towns and drinking, since Dean carries a healthy liquor stockpile now, that Charlie continues her questionnaire. 

Charlie is so innocent it sometimes hurts Dean, she’s a happy drunk, rather bubbly. They’re talking about their lives before they joined their respective professions. “I always wanted to part of an adventure! My parents, they loved the idea but wanted to keep me home because the world’s too dangerous.” She shakes her hand when both Winchesters open their mouths, and continues with her story. “That is until they found out I was visiting the dairy farmer’s daughter at night, so they sent me to the Men of Letters to ‘fix me’.” 

“Whoa, wait what?” Dean asks, his entire face scrunching up in confusion. 

Sam lets out a laugh, even if the topic isn’t funny, “You’re  _ gay?!”  _ Sam asks with baited breath and when Charlie nods Sam almost falls off the log he’s sitting on.

“What’s so funny?!” She asks, looking rather pissed now, what with Dean looking at her like she had three heads and Sam laughing his ass off.

“Oh, no no, nothing's wrong with that Charlie!” Sam clarifies, wiping away a tear from his eye, “It’s just…” He lets out another set of giggles, “I guess gay attracts gay.” He breaks out again, looking at Dean with an all too knowing look.

Dean suddenly catches on and throws his empty bottle towards his brother, who easily dodges the crappy throw, which only makes the younger laugh  _ harder _ . 

Charlie’s eyes shoot towards Dean, “Wait are you..?”    
“No! Sam is!” Dean points towards his brother and when Charlie gives  _ Sam _ an inquisitive look Sam just shrugs. “I mean, I guess.” Sam’s pretty drunk, his normally perfect posture has gone to shit and his face is pretty rosey, he’s also sweating pretty badly, which often happens when he’s been drinking too much. “Like,” Sam is now just randomly gesturing around with his hand, “I used to just crush on girls but then I met Luke and like. He’s  _ amazing. _ ” Sam smiles happily before sadness started to dawn on his expressions. 

Dean doesn’t notice the sadness because he quickly puts his hands up to his ears, “Dude! I don’t need to know that!” 

Dean’s comment seemed to get Sam annoyed and the Boy King turns towards his brother, giving him a grade A bitch face, “Oh? Well let’s talk about you huh?” His brow furrows in a mock-seriousness. “So your dragon happens to be gay, and that’s totally chill with you which I give  _ you _ props for. But you  _ know  _ the dude is inexperienced! So you do all these things that build up this relationship, you sleep in the same bed, take his clothes and pack them away for him when he’s getting undressed! You  _ danced  _ with him at a spring festival! During the  _ mating  _ dance! Dean! I fucking  _ saw _ the jealousy on your face when he slept in the same room with Jo before he even  _ told us _ he was gay!” Sam’s shaking his head, and runs a hand  through his hair, “You’ve been gay for Cas before I even met Lucifer.”

Dean’s fucking furious, he’s literally  _ shaking _ with anger. He’s drunk too, you know, and he’s ready to throw a good one at his brother but it’s not easy when he’s a couple steps away. So Dean gets up, one fist clenched when Charlie speaks up. “Whoa, whoa,  **WHOA.** ” She brings their attention back to herself instead of their fight. “So, just to make sure I got all this, Castiel is  _ gay _ , he’s  _ your  _ dragon, which makes you a  _ rider. _ ” She points to Dean before turning to point at Sam, “And you’ve had sex with the  **King** of Seven Gates?” 

Sam throws up both his hands, like it was a surprise party, “You wanted us Charlie! Congratulations!” 

Charlie’s just sitting there, her mind processing everything and both boys are just watching her, too interested in her next statement to continue bickering with each other. It’s after a couple minutes that a grin spreads across her face. “You guys are  _ so  _ much more interesting than anyone ever thought!” She grins, making Sam laugh loudly, shaking his head so his hair falls into his face. 

Dean just sits back down, rather bewildered before he points at Charlie, “You tell  _ none  _ of this to  _ anyone _ .” He warns, and she nods, clapping her hands a little. 

“Oh I don’t plan on it!...” A devilish smile crosses her face and she reaches for another bottle of liquor. “So long as you guys answer my questions.” 

Dean felt like this was the worst thing to happen since Cas left, and it technically  _ was _ . Sam seemed pretty laissez faire about the whole deal, shrugging, “Okay.” He makes a rather dramatic, ‘unbothered’ face as he shrugs and that’s probably why he gets hit first. 

Charlie asks a bunch of questions about Lucifer to Sam, starting out with the basics like, “How’d you meet him?” 

Sam shrugs again, reaching over and grabbing a flask Dean had of the strongest liquors. “He was the voice in my head.” The youngest Winchester states, staring into the darkness of the forest around them like he was looking back in time. “I don’t know if he was always there, but he visited me in my dreams, Asked me to go to him the closer we got to Seven Gates.” Sam frowns, “The further away from him I am now, the more impossible it is to contact him.” 

“What’s he like?” She asks, and Dean has to be the most thankful mother fucker ever because at least she didn’t ask  _ how  _ Sam contacted Lucifer. He was convinced that the whole drinking demon blood thing would be too much for her innocent brain. 

Sam makes another rather drunk face and flails an arm around, “You mean like physically or personality wise?” 

“Both!” Charlie grins, resting her head on her hand as she watches Sam, “It’d be interesting to know what someone who  _ likes _ the King of Demons would describe him as.” 

Sam snorts, “It’s a good thing he’s not listening right now, but if I share this memory with him he’s going to find it  _ really funny. _ ” Sam smirks a little, “And he’s probably gonna like you Charlie.” Sam offers, pointing at the red head. 

“Good! Now stop beating around the bush!” She grins and Sam nods.

“Right, right. Alright so.. He’s cocky, of course. He’s really sure of himself, which can get annoying. But, you gotta give him credit.” Sam’s eyes once again seem to go somewhere else, probably to a memory with the King. “He’s surprisingly giving.” His voice is softer, “He’s not afraid to fight through the pain to get to me. Luke always tells me he’s been waiting for centuries for me to show up, that he will do anything to ensure I’m by his side. So, he’s loyal too.” Sam looks down at his hands, as he’s still holding the flask despite the fact he hadn’t had a sip of it yet. “He’s um, a few inches shorter than me, not by much and you really won’t be able to tell by the way he carries himself.” Sam reaches up with one hand and moves it around his head, “He’s got shorter, blond hair that works with his tanned skin, you know, living in a dessert and all that. And these eyes… they’re not like Castiel’s who’s got these like... deep water blue, Luke’s are more… clear sky blue, really unnerving if you aren’t use to them.” A little smile plays on his lips, “He’s got a little mole right here.” He pokes at the skin under his left eye before he shrugs.”

Charlie’s own voice seems to be affected by Sam’s speech and since she’s sitting between the two she reaches over and grabs his hand. “What’s the thing you miss about him the most?” 

“Being  _ there _ . Dragons and riders, they can talk to each other through their thoughts. But while I was with him in Seven Gates? I’ve never felt more complete. I guess you could say we’re both freaks.” 

If Dean didn’t have his own dragon, he’d be insulted, he really would. But he  _ gets it _ , he fucking gets it. Now that Cas wasn’t talking to him, now that walls were up that no struggle could bring down, Dean understood where Sam was coming from. How the body of the other being in close proximity meant the world. Charlie breaks Dean’s thoughts by asking another question to Sam, “When do you plan on going back?” 

Sam’s eyes dart to Dean and back to the female before clearing his throat. “I guess when this is all done, when we make sure there won’t be a war. When I’m not needed here.” He shrugs again, “I really don’t have a clue…” His eyes travel back to Dean, staring his brother down, “But one day, I will be going back to him. You can’t expect anything else from a rider connected to his dragon.” 

Charlie, who’s hand is still on Sam’s squeezes the large appendage in her own, smaller grip. “Which brings me to my final question, what’s his dragon form like?” 

The younger clears his throat, “I don’t really  _ know _ . I mean, I  _ know _ from what he’s shown me, but that’s only been in dreams. I haven’t actually seen his dragon form. That’s what he’s trying to unleash. To rise to his full potential.” 

Charlie blinks, surprised at that, “Oh, so he’s stuck in his human form?” 

“Yep.” Sam responds, now finally opening the flask and taking a deep gulp before closing it again and tossing it to Dean, because he  _ knew _ Dean was next. Sam stands up now, stretching and fake yawning, which actually brings forth another, real yawn. “I’m gonna get to bed, if you’re done with your questions for me, that is.” 

Charlie nods, “If I come up with any others I’ll be sure to wake you up.” 

Sam sighs loudly at that, “Just save them for tomorrow, I don’t mind and I don’t need to be drunk to talk about it.” He moves his hand uselessly before unrolling a mat that he had previously taken off of Stanford. He’s still close to them and to the fire, but once his head hits the bunch of clothing they can tell he’s on the steep slope of sleep. 

In the moment of silence Dean takes a hard swig of the flask Sam had given to him and shivers a little at the strength, especially since it had been a hot moment since he had taken his last swig of anything so the taste was fresh. Charlie takes a stick and pokes at the fire, giving the logs a little bit more oxygen for no real reason but give Dean time to get ready. At least, that’s what Dean assumes, and honestly, he’s nervous. Dean was able to insult and yell at Sam all he wanted on the topic of Cas but that’s because they were  _ brothers _ , Charlie wasn’t blood family but Dean liked her. And he didn’t want to make her hate him, despite knowing her for such a short amount of time, as she had grown on him. 

“What do you wanna talk about first?” Charlie asks gently, her eyes apparently being on Dean the entire time. He hadn’t enough noticed. 

Dean taps his hand against the flask and shrugs, “I ah… I don’t know.” He thinks on it for a second, “I guess his dragon form.” Dean’s shoulders move again, he feels awkward. 

Charlie makes it easier for him by shifting into a more comfortable position while still staring him down. “Oh the fun topic!” 

Dean smirks at that, “Well, he’s not tiny by any means, he can carry both Sam and myself in one hand. He’s ah, like this dark blue? Kinda like sapphire where it’s easier to see the blue in brighter lighting. His wings are actually black though. I mean, there’s some random parts that are blue, but it’s largely black. And he’s got this like… light tan color running down his back? He’s got horns colored the same color.” Dean can clearly see the dragon as he stares into the fire, his eyes unattentive to the light but rather the memory. “He’s not all scaly like you’d expect a dragon to be you know? He’s got feathers on his wings and hair running down his back that changes into like… fur, it’s actually his real hair color too.” Dean smirks, a flash memory of Castiel’s bed head running through his mind and sending a spike of pain directly to his heart. 

Charlie sees it as a perfect segway, “What’s he like as a human? Physically?” 

Dean smirks, “When we first met him I thought he was just this little nerd dude, but he’s only a couple inches shorter than me and he’s got a good five inches on you. He’s got this crazy dark brown hair, it’s longer than mine and completely untamed. I mean, my mom once actually made it so it was controlled… but Cas has no idea how to make his hair look good and pretty adorable how in the dark he is.” The oldest Winchester doesn’t even notice his own slip up, instead Dean sees the mental images of all the times that Castiel had looked right into his eyes, right into his soul. “He’s ah, got these eyes..” For the first time since the whole questioning began Dean is looking back at Charlie, “They’re this really rich blue, like crystal lake kinda blue. When he looks at you you just know he’s seeing more than just your outer looks. Like he’s looking at your soul.” Dean goes quiet for a second, “He’s,” Dean clears his throat and shifts a little, “not a force to be reckoned with, under that nerdy look he’s a full on smackdown monster. He’s saved Sam and me on countless occasions.” Dean reaches up to his own forehead, running his pointer and middle finger over his worry lines, “He’s constantly got worry lines, usually looks pretty tired.” Dean smirks, “Despite the fact he likes to sleep in like this freaky little nest of blankets and pillows, and let me tell you, he is  _ not  _ a morning person. His hair is just constantly going everywhere and he’s more than likely going to glare at you when getting out of bed.” Dean remembers those moments, the moments where Cas shared the same bed as him and Dean’s chest ached. It usually ached but he could control it, but not when he was talking  _ just _ about Cas. Not when the alcohol was actually working against him. Fuck he missed him, he missed him more than he missed the ability to breathe right. Which Castiel had apparently taken with him as well. Dean swallows the lump in his throat, “He’s got this constant like stubble, which makes his look haggard, I mean, you can see his age in his eyes, but there are times… like when he laughs that that all goes away? You know? He’s just a guy, having a laugh.” Dean shrugs, falling silent again and this time for good, or at least until Charlie asks her next question. 

“How’d you meet Cas?” Dean can hear the echoing of the questions she had asked Sam but for whatever reason they seemed much more… delicate, maybe Dean’s drunk mind was just trying to make it seem different to cope. What the fuck did he know about talking? 

This question however, was easy and Dean could kind of separate himself from the feeling, even though the image of bearded Cas was now scratching at his mind. “Jo, Sam and I were on a hunt, some dragon was acting up so we had to take care of her. We didn’t know that Castiel was actually like… trying to make her see her errors so we killed her. Before we met Cas of course. He joined on with us then.” Dean really wishes he had one of those cigarettes that Benny had offered him in Chion, he should have bought some off of the vampire. 

Charlie nods, “Was he mad?” 

Dean’s already shaking his head, “I think he was at first but… he knew that she wasn’t calming down. I think he was glad he didn’t have to do it.” Dean smirks, “He had this stupid pendant around his neck, it held that dragon part of him in it so I don’t think he could kill her without having to break that open.” 

“But he broke it open for you?” Charlie questions and Dean suddenly realizes that, yeah, yeah he did. He had lived that way for hundreds of years without ever having to give into his dragon side and the moment that Dean wasn’t okay. He gave up on it. 

“Yeah… he did.” 

“Dean…” Charlie starts, “It’s not my place, I don’t know you like Sam does, or like your parents do.” She says softly, once again, reaching out to grab a Winchester’s hand, just this time it was Dean’s. “But what’s the  _ problem _ with Cas?” 

“There’s nothing wrong with Cas.” Dean says defensively and Charlie’s head is already moving side to side. 

“That’s not what I meant. I mean what’s wrong with…  _ you  _ and him? What’s got you so scared?” 

Dean wasn’t that sure anymore. Sure, his parents would be a little disappointed but it was nothing in comparison of what Sam was going to do. And Sam was going to go to Lucifer without a doubt while Dean would probably stick around. He was home in Potesta, the weather, the people, he couldn’t live in Seven Gates like Sam. He couldn’t live in Chion and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to move to that frozen wasteland called Paradiso. “I guess it’s because… look Charlie, I’ve had a lot of sex. Like a lot, with a lot of different women. I know how and what to do. I don’t know  _ shit _ about being with a guy.” 

Charlie blinks, looking a little shocked and Dean expects her to get mad or something but instead she smiles like she’s all knowing. “Dean, you’re a  _ guy _ . What do  _ you _ like? You just do that with him!” She offers with a kind smile, “And everything else? Well, you guys said he was inexperienced, so he’s gotta be as terrified of figuring it out as you.” 

“Oh.”  _ Oh _ . Dean says dumbly, she made it seem so simple. Was it that simple? Maybe it was. 

Charlie raises a hand and pats the hunter on his shoulder, now yawning. “Alright Dean Winchester, I think we’ve made enough progress for tonight.” She stands up, her hand staying on his shoulder as she leans over and presses a kiss on his forehead. “I’m gonna go to bed, but I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Dean nods, giving her a soft smile. “Yeah, you will.” He comments as she reaches around herself on the log and grabs her own sleeping mat and sets it up. Which Dean follows suit, there was no reason to stay up if she wasn’t going to ask any more questions. So both of them settle down, Charlie’s sleeping mat resting between Sam and Dean, and it's as they're finally finding their most comfortable sleeping positions that Dean utters his last words for the day. “Hey Charlie?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for… you know.” Dean doesn't know what to call it, maybe it's guidance, maybe it's just a kick in the ass. He really didn't know, but Charlie let's out a little laugh because she  _ did _ .

“No problem Dean, sleep well.” 

 

And Dean did. He dreamed of Castiel yet again, and it still wasn't the real Castiel and it still hurt but there was something lighter about it. It was waking up next to the sleeping man in Plainville, when he had been so snuggly against Dean's chest. The hunter never really got the chance to appreciate the feeling, but in this dream world? He could spend the entire time just feeling what it felt like to have someone truly against you, no boobs or fabric in the way, just skin on skin. And honestly? Dean spent so much time just feeling the slow rise and fall of the dragon’s chest against his own, the feel of Castiel’s crazy hair against his chin and neck. Dean squeezes the body closer and in response dream Cas wraps his arms around Dean, pulling him closer while he snuggled his face into Dean’s evidently comfortable chest. “I miss you.” Are the only words shared the entire dream, and Dean is okay with that. He's so okay with running his fingers gently through the hair at the nape of Castiel’s neck.

 

* * *

 

When Dean woke up it was to the smell of food and the gentle chatter of Sam and Charlie. 

“No,” Dean can hear Sam saying, “I really like him, I consider him one of my greatest friends, but that’s something Dean has to do on his own. I think he knows that.” 

Dean shifts his sleeping form so that his brother and Charlie know he’s up and will stop talking about him and Castiel. After all, Dean wasn’t stupid, for some reason it seemed to be the most important conversation of the group. “Good morning Dean!” Charlie chimes, seemingly unaffected by the liquor they had last night. Dean himself was pretty good, his stomach was in odd knots but the smell of food was already fixing that. He sits up slowly so not to press his luck and looks at the two. “Sam taught me how to gut a fish!” Charlie makes a face because, honestly it was a disgusting process but she also looks pretty damn proud that she now knows. 

Dean chuckles at that, rubbing his face before shifting in a cross legged position towards the two and the fire. “Awesome, you didn’t throw the guts into the lake did you?” 

“Ew no!” The girl responds, making another face, “We threw them into the woods.” 

“Good.” Dean comments, “After we eat I’m gonna get clean, then I think we should head back around the lake.” Dean knew what he had to do, the conversation last night had made him sure of it. 

Sam rolls his eyes, focusing on the fact Dean needed to be clean, “Dean here, is actually a germaphobe.” 

“Really?” Charlie’s voice is teasing, “So I guess you don’t like like witchcraft and changelings then?” 

It’s the eldest Winchester’s turn to make a face, “Ew no. They’re unsanitary.” 

 

The three eat once the fish is properly cooked and while Charlie and Sam put out the fire and pack up the campsite, Dean heads to the lake, stripping and heading into the water. Since Dean really was opposed to being dirty he had some soap in his bag and he had brought that with him into the water. 

So, when he finally feels clean, he  _ really _ is clean, squeeky clean matter of fact. He dresses in the same clothing, which would be considered counterproductive but, whatever and the three head out not too long after that, riding on the path that runs along the body of water. 

Unlike the first time they traveled around the Dormin mountains the boys cut through the large peaks, as there’s a river that leads from the ocean to the lake, leaving a narrow piece of land that they can ride their horses through. The river has an off shoot towards the east, which creates a piece of land between the two rivers, where the small town of Topeka was.  

This town had been blissfully saved from the grip of Pestilence when they boys had taken care of the sickly Horseman, as it was segregated from the common road. It was a small fishing village, and reeked of dead sealife, but it had an inn and was filled with hardworking Potestians. So the boys felt comfortable enough to stop here, so they stop at the stable and unpack their steeds. No one needs to ask why they’re here, as  _ everyone _ knew that it was for Cas. Topeka was one of the very few towns with human access to the mountains, sure you had to walk the entire way, as the path was too small for a horse to travel, but it was also the less dangerous of the paths, as the incline wasn’t as steep as the others. 

“Hey Dean,” Sam speaks up as they collectively head towards the town inn. Dean’s expecting a comment about Cas but that’s not what he gets once he hums in confirmation that he was listening to Sam. “Didn’t Bobby say he has a cabin up in these mountains? I could have sworn I heard him talking to Cas about it once.” 

Dean remembers the cabin, but he doesn’t remember Bobby talking to Cas about it, maybe he wasn’t around, after all, when Dean, Sam and Cas had first made it to the Roadhouse the two weren’t attached at the hip yet. “Thanks Sam.”

Sam just nods and when they get to the door of the inn, Dean clears his throat, not that he had to, because Charlie and Sam were already looking expectantly towards him. Now that he has to tell them his plan he seems to be choking on the words, but Charlie saves him, like the blessed person she was. “Go, we’ll be here.” 

Dean nods and can’t help the smile crossing his face, reaching over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug before kissing her temple. As he lets go of her he turns to his brother, who’s looking proud,  _ really  _ proud. Sam’s the one to initiate the hug, wrapping his huge ape arms around Dean in a bone crushing hug, but Dean does the same so he really can’t complain. As they hold on Sam moves his head to whisper into Dean’s ear, “I think this is the best choice you’ve ever made in your life.” He lets go, giving his older brother a pat on back before motioning towards the path up the Dormin mountains.

“Go get em tiger!” Charlie cheers and Dean smiles more to himself than them as he takes his first steps towards the most difficult journey he’d ever make. 

 

Being a Hunter, Dean’s used to having to walk, you couldn’t take your horse everywhere, but walking up a  _ fucking  _ mountain was not something Dean was actually looking forward to. The incline was messing with his calves, but he soldiered on mindlessly. He  _ had _ to do this, there were no if, ands, or buts about this. This was something that if he  _ didn’t  _ do it he’d hate himself for the rest of his life, possibly even his afterlife. Cas meant too much, he was too much, what with his stupid hair and stupid smile and stupid  _ eyes _ . 

So Dean climbs, he focuses on the ground in front of his every step, only occasionally looking up to make sure he’s not heading directly off any cliffs. Dean had never been to Bobby’s cabin up here, but he knew what Bobby liked in his safe house locations, somewhere well protected with some source of water, usually preferring a natural spring. So Dean continues to climb the mountain, listening and looking for any signs that would prove to lead the way. When the sun starts to set Dean sets up camp, which isn’t really a campsite, rather just a hollow between two rocks so he wouldn’t fall down the mountain in his sleep. It gave him a great view of the large lake, which reflected the colors of the setting sun, making for a beautiful view. “Hey Cas, I can see why you picked this mountain, I mean I know it was the closest one, but still, it’s pretty… pretty.” He shrinks a little at how stupid his words are, but he doesn’t apologize, and doesn’t say anything else as he slowly falls asleep. 

 

When Dean first falls asleep he’s not alone, he  _ knows  _ it, he can  _ feel  _ it. It’s not a normal dream however, as he’s not actually physically formed, rather he just sees things. A crowding of aspen trees, a view of the lake passed the trees with the sun setting directly in front of wherever the image was. Dean knew instantly it was Cas, that he was helping Dean find the cabin and Dean’s heart is suddenly beating so fast that he almost wakes up. Cas  _ heard _ him. 

The visions disappear as quickly as they had come, and for the rest of Dean’s sleep he replayed the pain he had caused Castiel. It wasn't a fun dream, watching as Castiel’s heart literally breaks on his face. Watching it again, speaking words that were just down right wrong, Dean knows what he needs to say when he sees Cas again, or at least he thinks he's finally got it. 

So when Dean wakes up he packs up for a couple minutes before carrying on his way. There were a lot of pine trees here, with the random aspens so Dean continued on, walking on rock edges of the mountains, sliding and catching onto the rocks to regain his balance. He continues like this for some time, having lost the path since he wasn’t traveling up. There was no real room up there… not until he sees the next peak, which has a outcropping from it’s top, like the rock was blasted away from the eruption of the volcano. It’s here that Dean can see a large collection of aspens, which have grown since the volcano had last erupted some hundreds of years ago. Dean can’t see really what’s up there, just the tips of the trees since he still has to walk the ridge and climb up a bit but he can see an obviously once walked path, and has this increasing feeling of ‘this is it’ in the bottom of his stomach. 

So Dean continues, his hands having multiple scraps and tiny cuts on them from the rough rock edges but he barely notices them, he’s too focused. His heart is pounding too fast for him to even pay attention to anything but getting closer. If this was it, things would  _ change _ and maybe, just maybe, he’d get his Cas back. Dean’s so focused he doesn’t notice as the sun starts to set again, he doesn’t particularly give a shit, because there seems to be some muted light coming from the area, which could only mean one thing; light, possibly fire. 

Dean finishes his climb when the sun is just touching the horizon, he’s not paying attention to the yellow backlighting and the deep reds being casted on the low hanging clouds, he’s paying attention to his footing and before he knows it… he’s there. He can feel the closeness of Cas, despite their connection being largely severed.  

The first thing Dean noticed, even before he looks up, is the sound of water, a low babble of a spring, just like Dean had called. The second thing he notices is when he looks up and it’s a cabin,  _ the  _ cabin, with light coming from it. Castiel’s silhouette moves behind one of the windows and Dean’s heart hurts, it hurts more than he expected at the physical sight of Castiel. He had traveled all this way but… was he even  _ good enough  _ for Cas? Dean doesn’t think so, but that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t go and apologize to the man, Cas deserved  _ that _ at the very least, even if Dean didn’t. 

So the eldest Winchester soon rounds the cabin to it’s front, which was facing towards the lake, probably where Castiel had stood to give Dean the visual the night before. Before Dean can back down from this, he raps his knuckles a couple times on the door, subconsciously holding his breath as he watches Castiel’s shadowy form near the door. This was it, the point of no return. 

So Dean just stands there as he hears the door knob move and the door opens so that he’s now face to face with the man he’d been dreaming of every night for the last several days. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean greets, his voice cracking a bit, but he doesn’t make a move, he’s too transfixed on Castiel’s face.

Dean thought he had seen Castiel tired before but he looked simply ravaged by sleeplessness, deep circles under his eyes with his beard coming in at full force. It wasn’t exactly all  _ there _ yet, after all it hadn’t even been a week, but he definitely hadn’t been looking at himself in a mirror, his hair completely disheveled and his clothing wrinkled. Not that he was actually wearing that much, he had seemingly forgone his shirt, and simply wear the most comfortable pants he had in his bag. “Hello Dean.” Castiel greets after a long pause, after all, Dean wasn’t the only one checking the other out. Eventually their eyes connect and time is lost, blue meeting green and melting as one as they catch up on each other’s well being. It’s not like sharing memories, there’s no memories to go along with it. They weren’t there yet, no, this was just the tip of that iceberg. Dean’s hit by such a profound pain that his very bones feel weak and he needs to grab onto the door frame to keep himself upright. 

“I am so sorry.” He gasps out, “So, so, so sorry Cas.” If he heard himself he’d probably realize how desperate he sounded, how  _ true _ the words were. But he couldn’t, not as he was swimming in this pool of devastation. Castiel doesn’t say anything, as he was also running through Dean’s emotions so Dean just continues. “I didn’t…. I didn’t think alright? I just panicked and said the first thing that came to my mind.” Dean licks his lips, distracting himself from his own words. “I just never expected this,” He moves his hand between the two of them uselessly. “And when it, you know,  _ happened _ I just freaked out. But missing you has been the worst thing to happen to me.” 

Dean opens his mouth to spill out more words but Cas interjects. “Dean.” The hunter’s mouth quickly shuts as he looks at his dragon. “I know you’re an assbutt.” Dean thinks that’s a bad sign but Castiel’s hand raises, moving to the back of Dean’s head and pulling him down into a crushing kiss. It’s desperate, meaningful and everything Dean had expected. It’s hard and sweet and cracked from the dryness of Castiel’s lips. But Dean knows how to fix that, with his own. The sensation of kissing Cas for  _ real _ , not because of some Horsemen trick, was life altering and the human’s hand moves from the door frame to Castiel’s face, as the other moves to his waist to pull him closer. They step back into the cabin, which Dean can’t really look at, he’s too busy kissing Cas,  _ way  _ too busy. 

It’s Dean that pulls away first, his human lungs needing to breathe faster than Castiel’s dragon lungs. And the fact that there is suddenly nothing but air makes his head a little dizzy, it doesn’t help that Castiel’s mouth isn’t done yet and moves down to the hunter’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin, dragging out a groan from Dean. Inexperienced was just a word, because Castiel knew what he was doing to Dean, the chills he was sending down the hunter’s spine. “Cas...” Dean groans again, his hand moving from Castiel’s head to his chest, where he feels the warmth of Castiel’s already bare skin, making him take in another breath. Castiel hums against Dean’s neck, lowering his mouth a little more to run his lips against Dean’s collarbone. Sadly he couldn’t get to all of it because of the shirt and jacket Dean were wearing, which did not amuse Castiel at all. He huffs a little and tugs at the fabric, but Dean’s trying to concentrate on asking Cas something. So he does both at once, dropping his jacket pretty easily and lifting his shirt over his head with one hand as he asks, “I thought you said you’d never been with anyone.” 

Before the fabric even covers Dean’s eyes he gets to see Castiel’s looking rather perplexed. “I haven’t.” Once Dean’s eyes are free again to look at Castiel he sees that the dragon’s eyes are racking over Dean’s naked chest. 

The hunter doesn’t know if he should be impressed or curious or just turned on, so he goes for being two of the three. “Shit.” He grunts again, his eyes latched onto his counterparts face. He can  _ feel _ Castiel’s emotions, how they’ve never been this close this naked and he feels the tentativeness mixed with longing. So Dean gives Castiel the mental ‘okay’, choosing to remain openly silent in favor for their connection. Castiel’s hands reach out for Dean’s chest like it’s the holy grail, his eyes wide as his fingers touch skin he wanted for so long. Slender fingers trace every line, every dip and rise and Dean can feel it like fire was in the movements, his breath catching randomly, making Castiel’s eyes dart up to Dean’s face, but he continues on, eventually using his entire hand to feel the skin. It’s in these movements that Castiel discovers one of Dean’s best kept secrets. The thumbs of his exploring hands run together over Dean’s sternum, his palm rubbing up against Dean’s nipples, causing Dean to suck in air, his chest pushing up against the roaming hands. 

A dangerous smirk crosses Castiel’s face, his eyes turning up to Dean, looking at him through his lashes. “Do you like that Dean?” Dean knew his cock was hardening but with those words out of Castiel’s mouth made it twitch and Dean can’t even answer, he just nods, his own hands running down Castiel arms before skipping to his waist.  When Dean gave no answer, Castiel’s thumbs slide from their resting place on Dean’s sternum to both nipples, where he lazily draws circles around the actual nipple. “I’d like you to answer Dean.” He hums, and despite the fact Dean could barely breathe with how desperately he needed his dick to be touched, he knew Castiel’s reasoning. After the last semi-sexual interaction they had, Castiel needed to know where Dean stood. 

“Yes, fuck Cas, yes!” Dean grunts, reaching out with one hand to grab Castiel’s head and crush  their mouths once again. Castiel’s lips are no longer cracked but are swollen and soft from their last lip lock so it’s much easier to fall into them. They’re fallen back into the cabin and Dean’s not sure where they’re going until Castiel stops instantly, at the same time he hears the sound of a bed pushing into a wall and Dean knows where they are, despite never being in here and not even looking around. But Dean wants more, he wants Castiel to know that he means this, that this wasn’t just some stupid ‘get back Cas a little’ kinda deal, this was all in. “Sit.” Dean grunts against Castiel’s lips, pushing down on Castiel’s hip to prove his point, which Castiel does. 

Dean’s nervous, super nervous but Charlie was right. If he knew what he liked, couldn’t he use  that to his benefit? Dean continues to kiss Castiel as the hand on his partner’s hip moves to Castiel’s pant line, pushing the fabric down as best as he can. It takes some work and Dean can feel Castiel’s unexpected pleasure and confusion at the movements. But he blindly follows, picking up his hips so that the fabric drops down to his knees. “Cas.” Dean rumbles against the swollen lips. “I want you to know I’m not fucking around with you.” He leaves one final passionate kiss on the slightly parted lips before traveling his mouth down Castiel’s neck, and chest, all the way to his stomach. Dean’s mouth continues down and he  _ wishes _ he could do this part and watch Castiel’s face, but that moment would come soon enough, so he just concentrates on moving down, now kneeling at the side of the bed, his nose running over the trail of dark hairs that lead to a stronger concentration of curly black hairs. The smell that fills Dean’s nose is so distinctly Castiel, masculine and potent. He can’t even place words to it, but if he could keep this smell for the rest of his life, he’d be one happy mother fucker. His chin now comes in contact with something warm and hard and it doesn’t even take half a second for Dean to know exactly what that is. He allows his face to separate from Castiel’s body to get a look and while Dean had actually  _ seen _ Castiel’s penis before it was very different to see it this hard and  _ this  _ close. Dean can feel a sticky liquid trailing from the wet cock to his chin and recognizes it as precum, which if he  _ didn’t  _ want to do this, would gross him out but… it  _ excited  _ him because he  _ did  _ that. He, ‘straight as a board’ Dean Winchester had done that without any true work, just touching and kissing. He probably shouldn’t be this proud, as he knew his own penis was weeping with want, but despite the desperate need growing in his nethers, he wanted to focus on Cas. Because he fucking  _ deserved it _ for the shit he put up with with Dean, not even the fight but just Dean in general. So Dean leans down, now placing small kisses upon the shaft of Castiel’s very attentive dick, before making his way up to the oh so swollen crown. Because of their connection, Dean  _ feels _ the pleasure he’s giving Castiel, even with his smallest touches and honestly this was going to be a very interesting time. 

“De-Dean.” Cas croaks out now, his voice already sounding so wrecked already, making Dean’s own dick twitch. “Are you sure?” 

Dean’s hand wraps around the hard cock and making his mouth into a tight hole he looks up to  _ stare _ Castiel in the eyes as he slides the throbbing cock into his mouth. Castiel’s head flies back and the groan that comes from deep in his throat and Dean’s only conquered the very tip, literally. He lets out a low hum, taking his hand and sliding some of the precum over the taunt skin, pulling and squeezing a little at the member just to hear Cas groan. He loved the sound and wants  _ more _ , he wants to hear his name echoed from the mountain they were on to the lake down below and he's gaining the confidence to do that. He let's his tongue slide out, cupping around the lower half as his hand moves from the hilt of Castiel’s member and onto his balls. The expression on Castiel’s face is priceless, absolutely priceless. And Dean’s slicked hands fondle them, rolling them in his palm while his fingers squeeze and play with the skin, calling forth sounds Dean couldn't categorize as anything but animalistic. But Cas isn't the only one being pleasured, no, while Dean’s not touching himself every pleasure onto Cas is passed onto Dean and honestly, he was fucking stupid for not doing this earlier, because this was  _ awesome _ . It wasn't awesome enough for Dean to not pull down his pants and reveal his weeping dick to the air. Because, obviously, two was better than one, but he was good at multitasking. So now with one hand clenched around his own throbbing cock and his mouth around Castiel’s, he picks up a phase, this time taking more of Castiel into his mouth then the blue eyes man probably expected. Or at least that's what Dean perceived as pleasure rocketed through his body and Castiel’s moan of “Dean, fuck.” hit his ears. Hearing Castiel not only say his name but curse was the  _ most _ sensual thing to ever grace the hunter’s ears and he knew he was humiliatingly close to cuming so he picks up the speed, his mouth making slicking sounds which were largely drowned put by Castiel’s voice, which wasn't really a cognitive collection of thoughts but moans and gasps. He looked devastatingly wrecked, his hair going everywhere, his eyes half lidded and his chest rising with the speed of a hummingbird, but he didn't lose eye contact with Dean, not once and honestly? That's probably what put Cas over the edge, sure the fact that Dean was apparently rather good with his hands helped, but it was that  _ connection _ , the hunger to watch as Castiel came. “Dean I'm gonna-” 

_ “Come for me.” _ Dean hums in their mind space, which was most definitely the finale trigger for Castiel, because he moans Dean’s name so loud the hunter is sure the townspeople below can hear it, not that he gives a fuck because the pleasure erupting from Castiel was like a fuse, sending Dean over the edge so that while white, hot, sticky liquid was shooting into his mouth, his own spattered onto the ground and underneath the bed. And yeah, it's difficult not to move your mouth when you're in your moment of ecstasy, but Dean  _ did _ have enough experience to keep himself from doing anything painful to the dragon’s member. While Dean was still pumping out his own juices, splattering them onto the floor uncaringly his hand which had formerly been attached to Castiel’s balls now moved back to the member in his mouth, which he continued to pump until it was dry, some cum trickling out of Dean’s closed mouth and down his chin. 

Once Dean cleaned Castiel out he pops his mouth off of the softened member, allowing Castiel to finally reach down and grab Dean’s chin, his fingers wiping the excess sticky substance off of his lover’s face. “Fuck Dean.” Is all Castiel can say, and sure they had both just reached climax but Dean’s dick still gives another twitch, because he  _ really _ had a thing for Cas cursing. But Dean puts that to the wayside in order to open his mouth to kiss Castiel, who has scrunched over to kiss his rider passionately.  Dean rises, placing his hand on the be and to the side of Castiel’s thigh, to balance himself. It doesn’t last long because Castiel’s hands wrap around Dean’s neck, pulling him down so that Dean is lying on top of Castiel, their mouths moving slowly together, enjoying the moment, because this was a  _ moment _ . Something Dean had never expected and Castiel had always wanted. 

They lay there for awhile, trading lazy kisses as they get used to the feeling of their naked bodies pressed up against each other. It’s different compared to the times Dean had been with a woman, there were no breasts to get in the way, so their chests could fully lay against each other’s comfortably, their legs slotted nicely. It’s when the kisses stop that Dean’s eyes wander down Castiel’s body, after all, he  _ had _ seen him naked before, but this was  _ different _ . Castiel was by no means a meek looking man, he was built perfectly, skin largely pale except from where the sun had kissed it, predominantly on his arms, neck and face. Castiel didn’t have freckles like Dean did, but he  _ did _ have beauty marks, one of which was right above his right nipple. Dean smirks, gently running his thumb over the beauty mark. “Are you a witch?” He teases, his eyes skirting up to Castiel’s face to watch his reaction.

Confusion is what shows on the human dragon’s face, “You know I’m a dragon.” He blinks, his head moving to look down at the mark that Dean was still running his finger over mindlessly. “Oh.” He suddenly realizes what Dean was talking about, his eyes going back up to meet his lover’s, “You must know that the markings on one’s body do not correlate with their involvement with magic?” 

Dean chuckles lowly at that, leaning down to kiss the complete doofus. “Yeah Cas, I know that. I was just teasing.” Castiel lets out another “oh”, his eyes still staring up at Dean, but instead of making eye contact with the man, he’s looking, looking at the things that make Dean’s face his own. Castiel’s eyes are so intense that it’s making the hunter curious as to what he’s thinking, and sure their minds are connected but he’s not exactly sharing whatever is running through his brain. “What’s up?” Dean asks when he can’t take it anymore. 

Castiel’s eyes shoot back up to Dean’s own eyes before he speaks, “Your freckles.” He answers lowly, almost in awe. “Dragons are often associated with the constellations, I find it interesting that your skin mimics the night sky.” 

Dean doesn’t know why he finds that ridiculously cute and humbling, maybe it’s just the tone of Castiel’s voice, or the way Castiel is looking at Dean, but either way Dean can feel his face heat up a little, which was a rather large rarity. “Huh.” Is all Dean can say before leaning down to kiss his partner once again, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

\---

 

In the meantime, down the mountain and to the north, Charlie and Sam sat around a table, sharing dinner in their shared inn room. There’s a perfectly placed window facing the Dormin Mountains, which Sam kept looking towards as if he could see where Dean was, but he had long disappeared from sight the day before. Charlie, who’s cutting up her food into smaller pieces, peaks up at the concerned Winchester, her eyes darting to the window and back at the extremely tall man. “They’re fine.” She hums, breaking the silence and popping in a piece of food into her mouth.

Sam turns his head towards Charlie, frowning. “How could you possibly know that? Dean’s not exactly the world’s best climber.” 

Charlie shrugs, “Yeah but if something bad happened to Dean don’t you think Castiel would do something about it?” She didn’t need to know the dragon to know he  _ would _ . She knew these Winchesters enough by now to know if there was a dragon paired with Dean, he’d be noble in the truest sense. 

That comment stumps Sam, because she was right, so Sam nods, “Yeah, you’re right but…” 

Charlie holds up a finger, silencing Sam. “You told me that Cas had wanted Dean from the very beginning. Don’t you think they deserve some time together?” 

“Yeah…” Sam states, admitting to himself that Charlie was right, that without a doubt if Dean had gone through with it, Cas wouldn’t have said no. “You’re right.” Sam repeats and Charlie nods proudly. 

“I know.” She gives him a small smile, peering over at his plate. “Are you gonna have those?” She asks, pointing with her fork towards Sam’s green beans. Sam  _ was _ , but he felt generous, so he forks them and plops them onto Charlie’s plate without a word, earning a glad grin from the redhead. “Thanks Sam!” 

 

* * *

 

Both men are still holding each other, unaware of Sam’s concern. They continued their long stares into each other’s eyes, their connection finally back to how it originally was, not that it wasn't there for their first round but… they were actually talking, sharing memories.

Dean's seen himself through Castiel’s eyes, times when Dean was aware of Castiel’s looks, other times when he wasn’t. He could feel the emotions running through Castiel at these times, the want, the aching heart and knowing that he was unable to achieve his ideals. He saw all those times that Castiel had been with Dean, those that both had enjoyed but…the pure  _ elation _ that ran through Castiel was breathtaking. However, these weren’t the end to the memories. No, the hardest memories to see, the hardest moments were those where Dean had blatantly missed an opportunity. The times where Dean had turned Castiel down without even knowing it. 

Dean kisses Cas gently in their own physical space while these fragments of time run through his mind, making him shrink internally because he was  _ an idiot _ . He runs a hand over Castiel’s body, making it tense against the callused fingers, he could feel the thin membrane now, the thing that kept them separated by only a hair, what-- and he hated even thinking this-- what  _ Sam  _ had been talking about when they left Frozen Falls. The fact they still weren’t completely connected. It bothered Dean, an itch at the back of his mind, a distraction from everything that was under his hand, the plans and valleys of Castiel’s skin. He didn’t want to be only halfway there, he wanted to be all in for this. And that? That’s what’s been nagging at his subconscious, the need to be completely connected with another soul, specifically Castiel’s. But it was a lot different to think then to act, because even if Castiel could feel his thoughts and know his emotions Dean now needed to  _ prove _ it to his other half, so the hunter moves his leg so that he’s straddling the human dragon inside of being slotted up against him. 

The kisses deepens and Cas hums into Dean’s mouth as the hunter’s hands run over Castiel’s low abdomen, his fingers running gently through the dark line of hair and he enjoys as he feeling of the muscles tense, the touch so unexpected and still so foreign to the dragon. Dean’s kisses and touches become heavier as his hand travels down, reaching for the semi-flaccid member. Dean’s not letting up as he breathes against Castiel’s lips, his body dipping a little out of need, his own penis gaining blood from how Castiel’s own body arches towards his rider. It’s a beautiful sight to see how Dean’s touches make Castiel react and he wants more, like an addiction he wants to feel Castiel all over, numbing and tantalizing his own skin, his very essence. So Dean continues, his fingers wrapping around the quickly hardening cock in his hands as he gives some gentle strokes. 

“D-Dean…” Castiel warns, because there wasn’t going to be a turning point for this, but that was the whole point wasn’t it? To prove that where was nothing else he wanted in the world? 

“I wanna be with you.” Dean mutters, his head swimming at the very thought of those words. Inside? Filled? He didn’t know. He had done some  _ things  _ with some girls before that he was sure would be relevant to a male’s body.  But… this was still different, this wasn’t a one night kinda deal, so his self assurance was cut in half. 

Castiel can feel the information Dean has, can tell it’s there but he doesn’t push. He asks, raising a slightly shaky hand to Dean’s forehead. “May I?” Dean gives a little nod, not exactly trusting his words but his eyes meet with Castiel’s as the dragon’s hand stills and the memories flood Castiel’s mind. 

Dean doesn’t really remember the girls, he’d probably remember them if he  _ saw  _ them, but what was imbedded in his brain were the actions. The thrusts and groans, the sloppy kisses and sticky hands. The beating of hearts held behind ribcages. It all rushes into Castiel’s mind, and his cock, as Dean can feel it swell in his hand from the thoughts.

Of course there’s a level of jealousy, of the fact that Dean had been with others, but the hunter can also feel the overwhelming sense of pride. Because Castiel was the first male, the first person Dean was with that made him nervous (aside from his first time… with Cassie). This sharing of information definitely changes the atmosphere of the room, but of the first time it’s not negative. No, it just makes it harder to breathe, because Castiel’s now hardened cock rises with his hips and Dean can feel as the warm member touches his balls and shoots up to run along his ass. The touch brings an excruciating need from a the heated pit of Dean’s lust. Maybe Cas could read something Dean couldn’t between the lines from the whirl of information but Dean doesn’t complain, his legs sliding farther apart so that Castiel can continue with the motions. The pleasure, coming from them is already becoming unbearable but Dean wants to hold out because he knows what’s coming next will be the real prize. Castiel’s raised hand, which is still placed on Dean’s head, albeit in his hair, now slips down his neck and shoulders and Dean’s body feels empty. It wasn’t like he had to visit the woods or anything before, but he feels so empty that he needs something to fill him up now and his hips dip down, a low groan rumbling from his throat at the heat. 

It seems to be exactly what Cas needs to hear and his hips buck a couple times. “Dean.” He grunts, his voice sounding demanding and pleading at the same time. 

“Yes.” Dean responds without Castiel even asking at the dragon’s hands at Dean’s hips, slipping behind him where he slips into Dean, working him open. Dean can’t hear himself as he gasps at the feeling, he’s too caught up in it all, his hips shifting to better move with Castiel’s. His eyes, which are closed because this was  _ incredible _ miss the fact that Castiel’s own lust-filled eyes are glued to his face. What Dean doesn’t miss however is the heated cock he’s sitting on, twitching with every sound Dean makes. 

It doesn’t take that long for Dean to be open to Castiel, as the blue eyed man really  _ did  _ have the magic touch. But that doesn’t mean by the time Dean’s ready he’s not panting and pleading a little. “Come on Cas, please…” 

The blue eyed man doesn’t need to be told twice, and quickly reaching down to his own cock he positions himself to slide into Dean and it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to Dean…  _ ever. _ The heat, the pleasure, the overwhelming feeling of  _ Castiel _ not only being in his mind but  _ in him _ is explosive and Dean’s hips jerk a little, over stimulated. It’s the connection, there’s nothing there holding them back as Castiel’s hips slowly start to move, as he learns from Dean’s past memories, picks up the speed and  _ Oh. _ They should have done this before, fuck that they should have done this the first night they met. “O-oh yes Cas…” Dean moans as the dragon, no  _ angel _ moves further into him, filling him up more and more with a pleasure he’s never known. Angels are a myth in this world with no proven fact of existing, but if they did, Cas would sure as  _ fuck _ be one. 

That thought leaves Dean’s mind quickly as Castiel picks up the pace, making Dean lean closer, his hand resting on Castiel’s chest as he bounces. Dean never was  _ this _ much of a talker during sex but he can’t seem to help but mutter out endless curses as they go, the pleasure was just too strong. 

“Lean back.” Castiel states, no  _ orders _ , because his voice is so gruff with pleasure and the moment that there’s no way Dean could conceive it as anything else but an order. And Dean does it, his body suddenly being hit with a dizzying amount of pleasure as Cas hits his prostate for the first time. 

“FUCK!” Dean yells, the sound of his voice reverberating around the room and his arms are literally shaking behind him, this was too much, or that’s what he thought until Castiel’s hand reaches for Dean’s weeping cock and starts to pump to the rhythm that now picks up. Along with the curses Dean is making sounds he’s never made before, mixed in with whined panting. But he’s not the only one making sounds, Castiel’s are much more guttural, animalistic and dare Dean say? Draconic. It doesn’t sound any less sexual, matter of fact Dean’s going wild from hearing the sounds and maybe that’s why he moves his hips more, just to hear as Castiel  _ growls _ out his name. The one hand, which wasn’t stroking Dean was still on Dean’s hip, digging into the flesh as he helped move Dean’s hips at an exhilarating pace. 

Their connection brings them both to a head, the combined pleasure and overall  _ newness _ is too much to bare and the two tumble into a void they didn’t know existed. Sticky white liquid spurting out over Castiel’s stomach as Dean is filled with a whole new substance. Both gasp and clutch at each other, their chests heaving and sloppy kisses shared. They stay like that for awhile, Dean leaning over Castiel, both separating their mouths on occasion to take in shaky breaths, trying to calm themselves. “That… that was  _ awesome. _ ” Dean finally speaks, allowing the complete contentment to pass over their connection because Dean’s had sex a lot of times before but he’s never seen stars like  _ that _ . 

Castiel just chuckles into Dean’s open mouth, pulling him closer with his super strength. “I completely agree.” 

 

They actually knock out pretty soon after that, it was too physically and mentally tiring for both of them, but that doesn’t mean they leave each other. No, even in their sleep they remain together, curled up and placing gentle kisses on each other’s skin. Dean’s hands run over Castiel, feeling the flawless skin as the man hums under his touch, lazy and comfortable. They could probably have as much sex as they wanted here in this dream world but for now? Dean was happy enough to rest, even here in their shared dreams. Instead he places kisses along the back of Castiel’s neck and shoulders, humming happily as a smile stays permanently on his lips. He was  _ happy _ , uninhibitedly happy. He didn't even think that was possible anymore, especially for a hunter. But Castiel proved that wrong, and he  _ knew it _ because there was no more secrets right now, no more lies or cover ups. Castiel could feel just how happy he made Dean and he turns around to face the hunter, looking him in the eyes with his own beautiful blues. 

“So not a mistake?” Castiel asks lowly, knowing that it wasn’t but still being unsure that Dean would turn tail and run.

Dean doesn’t take it as an insult, not this time, he gets it. “Not at all.” 

They fall into soft kisses, their hands lazily worshipping each other as they kiss, in no rush to jump back into sexual situations, after all, they had a while. They had a lifetime. 


	13. Took Us Down to The Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts of past failures, family reunions, and the biggest city in all of Potesta. What will the boys do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter is [The Ferryman](https://youtu.be/Whxm6X9R4Us) by Rachel Sermanni, we're getting to the real stuff now guys, which is rather intimidating for me. I hope you're enjoying this! 

When Dean and Castiel wake, they continue where they had finished their dream, this time with more staring, after all, Castiel’s hair was more tussled from moving in their sleep. It leads to kisses which leads to stroking each other and eventually grinding their hardened cocks until they’re both call out the other’s name and sloppily kissing yet again. Once they finish and realize just how dirty they are from the night before and this morning they head out to the spring outside, cleaning themselves with the freezing cold water. It’s not that bad however, what with the morning already being a warmer one, after all, summer was here.

It’s a silent activity, both cleaning themselves with some soap Dean brought in his bag, as a germaphobe never leaves without it. It’s beautiful for both of them, watching as the other runs their hands over their own body, soap suds running down the dips of muscles and showing the definitions of their bodies. Maybe they kiss a bit but they don’t do anything really tiring since they know they have to go down the mountain today. It’s this thought that gets them talking. “Hey Cas,” Dean starts, making the darker haired man look up at him and hum, “It took me about two days to get here, you think it’ll be quicker going down?”

Castiel’s eyebrows raise at the question and he continues to rub his hand over his abdomen as he thinks. “Well,” He cups some water in his hand and pours it over his flawless skin. “I can think of a way to get there faster but I believe your fear of heights might make you apprehensive about trying it.”

This of course, makes Dean curious as to what he could be talking about. “What do you mean?”

Castiel shrugs, now washing himself completely of any left over soap. “I can select parts of my dragon form to change. Including giving myself my wings while keeping my human form.”

Dean’s mouth falls open, because _what_ . Okay, that sounded _awesome_ and _sexy_ . “So, your wings will just pop up?” He sounds a little excited because he was, this would look so fucking cool. When Castiel nods his head and hums, Dean chuckles, stating out loud his mental thoughts, “Dude, thats fucking _awesome_.”

Castiel lets out a low chuckle as he shakes his head. “We will see, as it’s been a long time since I tried it.”

 

Once the two are clean and dried and in fresh clothing (Cas still shirtless since he was about to grow _wings_ ) the two close up shop at the cabin, making sure that they leave no trace that they were there. After all, if Bobby ever came back it’d be mighty embarrassing for him to find out what they had done in that bed.

Now that they’re all ready, bags in hand and cabin securely locked, they head to the edge of the mountain, staring towards the north where they can see the river leading. They can’t see Topeka but at least they know exactly where to go. Castiel lets out a little sigh, holding out his bag to Dean for the hunter to take, which he does.

“I am not sure how this will go.” The human dragon hums stretching a little just to get himself ready.

“Well if it doesn’t we can always walk.” Dean offers helpfully, his eyes stuck on Castiel and rather ready to see what exactly happens. Castiel lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head as he rolls his shoulders, a sudden look of concentration and discomfort gracing his face. His brow furrows and Dean watches as a very familiar set of dragon wings start to take form, the base appearing first before the randomly placed feathers grow out of nowhere.

Castiel flaps the wings experimentally, a small smile crossing his lips. They’re not the same size as they would be if he was in dragon form, obviously, but they’re still rather huge, big enough that they could easily encompass both Dean and Castiel if need be. Castiel turns his attention to Dean and holds out a hand, “Alright let’s go.” Dean obviously trusts Castiel but this _is_ different from when Cas was in dragon form, after all, he’s smaller. Dean still shoulders both his bag and Castiel’s, placing his hand in Castiel’s. Once Dean’s body is slotted against Castiel’s the dragon wraps his arms around Dean, his grip strong as the wings start to beat, dead leaves flying due to the sudden winds and before Dean can say anything they’re up in the sky.

It’s terrifying, because there’s not a large claw protecting Dean from the winds, there’s just the arms that are wrapped around him. “Fuck.” Dean grumbles, now shoving his head into the crook of Castiel’s neck so he can’t see as the ground gets further away.

 _“Don’t not worry Dean.”_ Castiel hums in their mental space, as it would be easier to hear him instead of in the passing wind as Castiel heads north; using the wind currents of the mountain to easily pass the obstacles that had taken Dean so long to conquer.

Dean’s glad they’re back in Potesta, for the temperature is rather warm and the winds they take cools them from the sun beating down on them. But the fact they were back in these human populated lands also makes him nervous. _“Will people see you?”_ He asks, daring to look up to see the mountain they were just standing on moving further and further away. He’s not brave enough to look down so he closes his eyes again.

_“Undoubtedly, Potesta is rather populated. But they will most likely mistake me for a bird, not realizing the distance versus size.”_

 

It takes a surprisingly short amount of time for the two to reach the trail Dean had started his journey on and once Dean feels the ground under his feet he sighs, still holding onto Cas for a second because it was a terror hold. “Dean. We’ve landed.” Castiel hums softly, understanding the hunter knew this, but giving him those words to calm his beating heart.

Dean finally manages to let go, his eyes opening as he looks around. Castiel’s wings were already gone, and he gently takes his bag from Dean’s arm to search through it for a shirt, which he quickly adorns, looking more of his regular self. Not that Dean wanted Cas to wear a shirt, he looked lovely without it.

Castiel receives that thought and lets out a little chuckle, his head shaking. “We don’t need to make they townspeople uncomfortable… or your brother for that fact.”

“And Charlie!” Dean adds, not daring to really move because his legs felt like jelly. He sees the curious look on Castiel’s face and sends the dragon the slideshow of Charlie, how they met, what she was like… the conversation she had with Dean because why the fuck not?

Castiel smiles, one of those soft and content looking ones. “Oh, I think I will like her.”

“I know you will.” Dean teases, now finally relaxing as his feet remember that he’s on solid ground. The two start to head the rest of the way, Topeka in view as they pass over a ridge. “Hey Cas?” Dean’s still pretty suck on those wings.

“Yes?” The dragon asks, sounding rather amused by Dean’s thoughts and yeah, he already knows what the human is going to ask but he still waits.

“Would you like, do that with your wings sometime when we’re alone?”

The dragon laughs deeply, nodding. “It’s a possibility.”

“Awesome.”

 

* * *

 

They arrive in Topeka when the sun is only barely past the middle of the sky. They both head to the inn, knowing that out of all places, this is where Sam and Charlie are and they aren’t wrong. The two wayward men don’t have to go and find the room Sam and Charlie were staying because the two were sitting in the entrance room, enjoying what Dean could assume was breakfast. Oh _food,_ that sounded great. Both Dean and Castiel walk over to the table, making Sam and Charlie turn.

“You’re back!” Charlie greets, as Sam rises from his seat to pat his brother on the back.

“Good to know you didn’t fall off a cliff.”

“Har har.” Dean states sarcastically, taking a seat as Charlie rises to take a step and hug Castiel.

“It’s good to finally meet you!” She nearly sings, grinning before letting him go and sitting back down, leaving a seat next to Dean which Castiel takes.

“Same to you.” Castiel responds, giving Charlie a smile, “I owe you for your involvement.” Dean clears his throat at that, Sam letting out a little amused chuckle.

Charlie just beams at the human dragon. “Oh! All in a girl’s day of work!” She teases, gesturing with her hand, “But I mean, is it true your kind have healing properties to your touch?”

Castiel nods, “Yes, I can mend bones and skin.” The memory of Dean’s torture passes through both their minds but neither say anything out loud.

“Cool!” Charlie responds, looking between Dean and Castiel before staying on the latter. “My hands sometimes get this tingly feeling. Do you think you could fix that?” Dean laughs at that, leaning back in his chair as he watches the two interact.

“Sure.” Castiel states, reaching up with his hand and gently pressing two fingers against Charlie’s forehead. Nothing seems to happen but he lowers his hand anyway. “Your hands should no longer be a problem. Plus I took out that piece of glass in your knee you got when you were a kid.”

Charlie blinks in amazement before a large grin passes over her face. She gently punches Castiel’s shoulder. “You’re awesome!”

A soft smile crosses over Castiel’s, Charlie’s happiness being infectious. “Well, thank you.”

 

* * *

 

That night Sam and Charlie stay in their own room while Dean and Castiel get their own, which is good since there is some fooling around before the two fall asleep. They don’t go too crazy, knowing that they’d be traveling tomorrow and Dean really didn’t want to have sore legs while riding on Impala.

The next day they set out about their hunter business, traveling away from the Dormin Mountains and towards the southwest. There’s rumors now, of a man who can transform from human to a giant blue dragon. The rumors don’t really discribe him but there’s a silent panic within the group, one they try to cover with hunting. They find the perfect distraction in a town called Sioux Falls, which was somewhere between Lawrence and Whitefish. This town had a rather interesting past, as it was Bobby’s actual hometown. It was here that Bobby first married, where he and his wife lived for their short time together before a demon possessed her and her life was lost. John wasn't actually involved in that whole situation, but Rufus was. Not that the Winchester boys really heard anything about it from either elder. But it was whispered knowledge, the reason Bobby refused to come back here now and instead moved halfway across Potesta to the Roadhouse.

That's not what they're here about however, as they had run into messenger on one of the more popular roads heading to the capital. The messenger didn't stop his travels completely but did pause to say that hunters in and around the Sioux Falls area were being killed. The messenger didn't have any real information since he wasn't a hunter and couldn't open the letter in his possession, but it was enough for the boys to head there.

The town itself was normal, no one was acting weird, but the five native hunters to the area were all dead. The first place the troop of four head to is the sheriff's office, who would be holding the records of the autopsies.

They get access to the Sheriff, one Jody Mills, and enter her office. She's an older woman but still beautiful, without a speck of grey in her hair even with the stress of the job. “You Hunters got here quick.” She comments after shaking everyone’s hand, assuming they were sent by the capital or maybe Whitefish, as that was the closest Hunter safehouse.

“We were actually passing through the area and heard of your misfortune.” Sam comments first, his brow furrowed in that way it does when he's concerned.

Jody nods, reaching for a plain black leather bound book behind her. “And I'm guessing you boys would like to see what was gathered from the examinations of the bodies?” Sam takes the book as both he and Dean nod.

“Sheriff, you visited the scenes correct?” Dean asks in the meantime, as his brother reads.

Jody nods, her brown hair pulled back in a professional bun, some more wavy strands escaping. “The first two were largely looked over by the other resident Hunters, but once they realized they were the targets… they asked me to come along. Incase this very thing would happen.”

“Dean… Olivia’s one of the hunters.” Olivia trained with the boys when they were all younger, and she was a spitfire, especially good with weapons and fortifications.

Dean frowns, his mind constantly relaying to Castiel about what he thoughts on the whole business were. “She was a great Hunter.” Dean comments finally, making Jody nod.

“She was at that, took care of some werewolves a couple months back.” Probably right after the wall was broken, Dean guesses.

“So you notice anything you think would be important?” Dean asks Sheriff Mills, who nods.

“I'm no Hunter, but I hang around enough with ‘em to know that they were fighting some kind of ghost.” She starts and when four pairs of eyes dart up to her she continues without missing a beat. “There were salt lines, and iron weapons at all the scenes. But I don't know of any ghosts that would do what happened to them.”

Dean's about to ask exactly what happened when Sam speaks up, his head rising from the papers his nose were stuck in. “Dean,” he slaps his hand on the book, “This can't be regular ghosts. I mean, they're targeting Hunters for starters.” He now motions at the Sheriff, “And Sheriff Mills is right. The wounds inflicted on these Hunters were not your average ghost attacks.”

“So maybe it's a poltergeist.” Dean states, his voice questioning.

“If so, it's a breed we've never seen.” Sam responds easily.

Dean sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger before looking over at the brown haired sheriff, “Can we borrow the book?” Jody nods and Dean's mind comes up with a plan. “Alright, we're gonna look at this but is there any place cheaper than the inn around? We're a bit strapped for cash.”

Jody blinks at that, nodding. “Well I don't see why you boys couldn't hunker down in Bobby's old place…. Ain't a soul who wanted to take it after he left. And I've made sure it hasn't been vandalized or anything. I'm sure it'll be a good place for you to stay the night.” She comments, shrugging. “Maybe there's something there that'll help.”

Sheriff Jody Mills gives the boys directions to the abandoned house and the group of four leave the building and follow her instructions.

 

Bobby’s old house was a rather large one but looked largely in disrepair. The windows weren't broken, but some of the steps had fallen from lack of upkeep, the roofing also didn't look that good but the structure was still standing. After all four carefully enter the abandoned building they walk around with more ease, realizing that the elements hadn't be able to reach the inside, therefore making it less likely for the floor to fall out from underneath them. The entire interior was completely covered in dust and the curtains frail as they were eaten by moths.

Charlie is the first to comment as she notices a fireplace with a decomposing log in its hearth, as if a fire was going to be started before Bobby left 20 plus years ago. “He just left this place didn't he?” She asks softly, her voice sounding sad over the fact.

Dean nods, heading out of the hall to follow Charlie’s voice. “Yeah, I mean, I'd leave too if I had that sort of shit happen to me.” The eldest hunter's mind immediately turns to Cas. How he'd feel if Cas was possessed and he had no knowledge of how to get the evil creature out. His thoughts make Castiel comment to ease the green eyed man's pain.

_“It is impossible for my kind to be possessed by any demon. So you do not have to worry about a similar occurrence.”_

_“That's good to know._ ” Dean comments softly, turning his head to share a look with the man, who gives a sad smile to the Hunter. After all, Cas was near indestructible, but Dean on the other hand? He was Castiel’s constant worry, he might be one of the strongest Hunters but compared to Castiel? He was so delicate. _“I ain't going anywhere Cas, you know that.”_

Their eyes are still locked and the dragon nods, now turning his attention towards Sam who is in the kitchen and has randomly started to dry heave. “Dude this is disgusting!” Sam gags, open a window and chucking a plate right out of it. He closes the window quickly and coughs a couple more times out of complete revulsion.

Dean smirks, pure humor hitting him because , of course it was Sam to find the old food stuff, which had probably decomposed into such a mess it was probably only horribly smelling goo. “I bet that's considered good luck somewhere.” Dean teases, earning a good bitch face from his brother. Dean just gives his brother a closed mouth smile, looking rather pleased with himself.

“Dean…” Castiel’s voice now catches Dean’s attention and the hunter looks over to his other half, who is looking over at a paper covered desk, his slender hands running over the curled parchment. “I do not think we were the first Hunters here since Bobby left.” He reaches down and grabs one paper in particular, turning it around and holding it out to Dean who takes the parchment and starts to read.

 

**To whom it concern, largely the organization of Hunters. Leave now. Run from these cursed lands where those we could not save stay in the shadows. Where our failures not only haunt our memories, but our present. Nothing kills them. Salt and iron works to keep them at bay but there is no way to truly stop them. Run.**

**-H.O.L**

 

Dean frowns, holding up the piece of paper to his brother, “It's Olivia.” He sighs, Hunter Olivia Lowry. Sam takes the piece of paper from Dean and Charlie reads near his elbow.

“That's ominous.” Charlie comments meekly, sounding a bit frightened. “Should we leave?”

Dean's already shaking his head, “No. We have to solve it. Or at least try. Letters have already been sent out, more Hunters will come here and probably die because of it. We got the best chance at figuring this out.”

“Why's that?” Charlie crokes, her eyes shifting up to Dean.

“Cause we got a Woman of Letters, a dragon and two of the best damn Hunters around.”

 

After the house is checked and salt lines are poured around the den, Dean heads out of the house to look for any actually good logs and finds a couple. Stacking them up in his arms he heads back towards the house but is stopped when he heads right into a cold spot. _“Cas.”_ Dean warns, alerting the dragon before he hears a young voice from behind him.

“Hiya Dean.” Dean knows that voice, knows it because she still haunts his nightmares. He turns around, seeing Maggie, a curly haired girl who was no more than ten. She's holding a doll in her hand and glaring. Her eyes as dead as the doll she carried. “Remember me?” She asks and Dean nods dumbly, repeating Castiel’s name in his head. “Do you remember how I drowned? How you were _there_ ? _Fucking_ my sister only a couple rooms away? How did you not hear me Dean? You could have _saved_ me. IT'S YOUR JOB.” she rushes towards him and the logs fall out of Dean’s hands as he frantically reaches for his weapon but Castiel’s own body is in front of Dean’s and the dragons snarls, raising his hand to do what he does best but… she's gone. Dean curses, because not only is he freaked out and feeling guilty, but he had just dropped three of the six logs onto his foot.

“Fuck.” Dean grunts, watching as Cas turns to him and asks silently about the girl. Dean keeps the eye contact and let's the case run between them. How the girl belonged to a reasonably wealthy family who owned an inn. How the girl had died because of a second kappa Dean had no idea about. They had killed the first one and thought it was a loner and Maggie had died because it. She was the first person to die on Dean’s watch, the first case where he had failed. Dean at that point had been going through girls like hotcakes, still upset about Cassie leaving him and…. Well.

“It wasn't your fault Dean. You couldn't have known there was another kappa.” Kappas were from the Eastern lands, and had little fear of hunters. At the time, Bobby was the only Hunter to know how to take care of these sorts of creatures, so both Dean and Sam had been stumbling in the dark to figure out how to kill them. Dean sighs, and picks up the logs he had dropped, welcoming the pain in his foot as a distraction from the mistakes he had made in the past. He wanted to say something, wanted to tell Castiel about the case out loud but they both hear a scream from inside which sends them running towards the building. Cas throws the door open and Dean chucks the wood down, seeing the ghost of yet another failed case. This time it was a woman named Madison, a woman who had been stalked and killed by a jilted werewolf. The boys had thought her boyfriend was the werewolf and spent the majority of the time hunting him when it turned out to be her neighbor. And when they figured that out, it was too late… it was the case that still haunted Sam. Just as both men near her an iron tipped arrow flies from the unseen living room, passing through the ghostly apparition and making her disappear.

“Sammy!” Dean calls, turning the corner to see Sam with his bow still in his hands and Charlie cowering behind him.

Sam nods to his brother, “I'm fine, Dean.” He reaffirms and Charlie is now stepping away from the moose of a man to look wild eyed at Dean and Cas.

“What is going on?” Charlie asks, sounding rather terrified.

Dean and Cas step over the salt line and towards the other two, Dean speaking up first, “Well, we know they're people we failed to save.”

Sam nods, looking a little spooked for a lack of a better word, as Madison had always been that person who’s death really got under the younger’s skin. Castiel saves the taller hunter from speaking and looks at the entire group, “I believe it is best if we all sleep in here tonight. I don’t believe the salt lines will hold up but it is better than us being separated incase they rise again.” His brow furrows, like his own words remind him of something and his eyes connect with Dean’s. _“May I?”_ He asks, his own mind gently pressing against Dean’s. Dean just nods and he can feel as the dragon reaches into his most current memory of Maggie, looking at it through dragon eyes. Dean can see as Castiel seems to slow down the memories time and as he focuses on Maggie’s body, which is largely covered in respectable, frilly clothing as she was just a child. But his eyes seem to gravitate towards her hand, so Dean looks as well, seeing, as clear as day, a mark that **hadn’t** been there when she was alive. Dean feels as Castiel registers something and he’s about to ask what exactly it was when a very familiar voice speaks up.

“Castiel!” A man screams from the kitchen, and the whole crew turn to see Jimmy Novak staring Castiel down. He has a different voice from the dragon, not as gravelly and he carries himself differently, his hair less wild. For the first time Castiel’s face drains of color, it isn’t fear, but it’s the pain of the death.

“Jimmy.” He responds, stepping forward a bit and Charlie gasps loudly. “I was afraid you would appear.” Sam seems to be whispering something to Charlie now but Dean's busy digging in his hunter's pouch for a iron throwing knife he knows are somewhere in there. Jimmy doesn't seem to take a step forward, probably because of the salt but that doesn't mean he stops talking.

“I was faithful to you Castiel! I prayed to you every night. I made my wife and daughter pray! And now my daughter has two dead parents!” This comes to a shock to both Dean and Sam, as they were aware of only Jimmy’s death, not his wife. But Castiel seems to know as he nods, keeping his distance from the spirit. “Now my daughter is in those unholy lands! With those horrible people and you want to leave her there!”

Castiel speaks now, sounding rather aggravated by the spirit's words. “I never intended for either of you to die! And I plan on removing Claire from the Wastes when time permits!”

“When time permits?!” Jimmy screams towards Castiel, now taking a step forward, until the toes of his shoes are right against the line of salt. “That's my _fucking_ DAUGHTER you're talking about!” Dean's brain seems to instantly kick up some old memories of Castiel asking to go the Wastelands. How he had seemed disappointed when the mission didn't allow for that sort of time. Guilt sweeps over Dean, and Jimmy’s spirit seems to pick up on it. “All for what?! These HUNTERS?! My daughter's life is in danger and all you can do is follow these-” An arrow goes wissing past Dean's head, it's iron tip striking Jimmy so he disappears. Dean turns around expecting Sam to be the one who had delivered the blow but finds that is was actually Charlie who had her bow raised and when Dean gives her a look she rolls her eyes.

“I get you guys are gluttons for guilt but, come on.” Dean gives her another look but he knows she was right, after all, she had shown an astute understanding of the boys from the start. Dean sighs, running a hand through his hair as he mentally reaches out to Cas.

 _“Don't.”_ Cas responds, knowing that Dean was going to ask him how he was, _“Later.”_ The human dragon walks over to the desk, picking up a blank piece of paper and some black chalk kept there for quick writing and starts to sketch an odd symbol. The group gather around Cas as he writes and Dean realizes that this was why Cas had kept the conversation with Jimmy so long, so that he could see this marking on his hand.

“I've seen this!” Charlie speaks up instantly, turning to the bookcase and holding up a finger as she looks at the text on the spines. Castiel remains silent, his brow furrowed and Dean knows the dragon recognizes it as well but is unsure of _what_ he remembers it from. After all, being as old as Cas meant things something were forgotten. Charlie pulls out a smaller black book covered with dust from the years, opening it up with a crack.

She's turning the pages when Cas finally speaks up. “Rise of the Witnesses.” His voice is gruff but filled with the sound of realization.

Charlie nods, now setting the book down and pointing to a paragraph. “Those who died in an unordinary way. They were forced to rise, so it was really painful. Probably why they're more assholes than they were when they were alive.”

“Great.” Dean grunts, “But why?”

It's Castiel’s turn to speak. “They are part of the breaking of the 66 seals.” His voice is still rough to the ear and he sounds rather disgusted. “It appears that _whomever_ -” Castiel sends a knowing look at Sam, and Dean can clearly see the visual of Lucifer in Castiel’s mind, “Made them rise wanted the Hunters to be distracted. I would not be surprised if other Hunters in Potesta are being haunted by other ghosts.”

“Fucking great!” Dean calls, throwing his hands up a little because the thought of Jo having to face those blond girls who died at the hands of that _evil_ spirit jumping into his mind.

Sam seems concerned despite the jab and furthers the conversation. “Do we know how to _stop_ it?”

Both Castiel and Charlie nod at this, seemingly on the same page, literally and figuratively. Charlie starts, “Hemlock, some wormwood-”

“Opium, and an open fire.”

“And the feather of a magical beast.”

Cas doesn't even bat an eye, “Which we can get from me.”

Dean blinks, because unlike his two scholars, he has to process this. “Okay... but where are we gonna get _opium_?”

There's a moment of pause before Sam speaks, “The town doctor may have some.”

Castiel nods, “And there is hemlock in the woods behind this house.” His eyes connect with Dean's as he continues, “I will go to the physician’s to get the opium as these spirits cannot injure me to the same capacity as they can wound you humans.”

“Thanks for the reminder Cas.” Dean grumbles, unhappy about Cas doing this on his own but the dragon is already sending reassuring vibrations over their connection.

Sam seems fine with the plan, “We can get the hemlock, does it need to be dried out?”

Both Charlie and Cas shake their heads, Cas turning his attention towards the younger Winchester, “It's not needed, which is good for our time frame.” There's a pause and Cas locked eyes with Dean. “When I get back I will need your help with the feathers.” Dean nods to this and before he can say anything the human dragon disappears.

“He can do that?!” Charlie gasps, utterly shocked and staring at the Hunters in amazement.

Both boys respond with smiles, Sam’s more like “I know right?!” while Dean seems more proud.

“Let's all get the hemlock, we shouldn't separate.” Sam speaks up, heading towards the edge of the salt but not going over. Charlie and Dean follow him, all three stepping over and heading to the closest door to the outside. Stepping down the creaky and disintegrating stairs until they're basically within feet of the woods; a mixture of oaks, conifer trees and the healthy hemlocks. Sam is the first one to find a grouping of the actual hemlock plant, ironically under a hemlock tree. Taking his hunter’s dagger out, he cuts off a couple stems from the bottom, holding up the bushel with a small smile on his lips. “Done.”

Dean however is paying attention to Castiel, who, while being by himself, hasn't run into any problems yet, possibly because he shifted to somewhere else where the spirits wouldn't expect him. He was still looking around the doctor's office when Dean feels a sudden cold behind him. Before he can even turn around he's pushed forward, landing himself a face full of hemlock bark. Dean hears some shuffling and can hear the grunt of Sam. Dean turns around just in time to see Sam duck from a right hook given by the apparition of Jimmy. Dean stumbles up, trying to regain his grounding when Jimmy moves a hand and Dean goes flying into another tree, this time an oak and the force is so strong some unfallen dead leaves are knocked loose. Sam, while not being thrown around like a rag doll is still not doing so good, and another punch goes for the taller man's jaw, sending him onto the soft flooring of the forest floor with a thunk. It's Charlie that saves them really, since Jimmy’s ghost is now on top of Sam and choking the life out of him. She's the one that grabs an iron knife from her utility belt and slashes at the ghost, making him disappear and allowing Sam to gasp for air. “Charlie one, Winchester boys zero!” She calls out proudly, grinning at the two.

Sam exhales before allowing a smile cross his face, “You're getting good at this.”

“I wouldn't let it get to your head.” Dean comments offhandedly, also standing and cleaning the brush off of him. Those that became too comfortable with their hunting skills often died and he didn't need her death on his hands.

Charlie responds with a pout, “But-” she started, looking very much like a puppy who didn't get the praise it deserved. Sam’s busy collecting the dropped hemlock as Dean sighs heavily, reaching for the bridge of his nose.

“You still did good.”

“Yay!” Charlie exclaims. “We should get back inside.”

Charlie’s suggestion is taken seriously and the three head into the house, keeping an eye out do any more vengeful spirits. Dean had been feeding Castiel the info of what was going on and while Cas had been worried, Charlie had intervened before the dragon could. So now the rider and dragon talk but once Dean, Sam and Charlie was safe inside the circle.

 _“We still need to procure the wormwood.”_ Castiel mentions, seconds before appearing with a small bottle in his hand.

“Holy shit!” Charlie balks, still just getting used to the idea that Cas can appear out of thin air.

Dean chuckles lowly, unable to stop himself before he runs a hand through his hair. “So Cas brought up the point that we need to get the wormwood still.”

The youngest Winchester makes a face, the face he does when he's thinking about something. “I think I saw some on the way into town.” He mentions hesitantly.

Cas nods, “I'll go check.” Before they can discuss it the human dragon has disappeared yet again, but this time Dean’s worried. Not because of the fact Cas is alone but because he's wasting so much of his energy with his teleportation.

 _“I'll be fine Dean.”_ Castiel hums over their connection, and forgoing his surroundings, Dean starts to look through the dragon’s eyes.

The night sky, which is dark to a human, could almost be considered bright from the eyes of the magical creature, the small moon and stars shedding enough light for the ancient being to easily see. His hands reach for plants around him, pulling them closer to investigate on what they are. _“Yeah well, I can be worried.”_ Dean grumbles, his metaphorical feathers ruffled by the fact Cas dismisses his worries, after all, Dean had a right to be considered.

Cas hums over the connection, moving to another batch of plants further down the road and stopping to investigate and finding that these are indeed wormwood. _“Soon we will be free of these malicious spirits, there is no need for me to conserve my energy.”_ Castiel comments towards Dean’s agitation, as he plucks the plants from the ground. _“But your concern is appreciated.”_ Gratitude washes over Dean, after all, it was nice for someone you care for you, especially after so many years of just having acquaintances. The blue eyed man finishes collecting the plant life and in a matter of seconds appears back in the circle, allowing Dean to leave his eyes.

“Alright!” Charlie claps, “So! We just need the magical feather!” She states happily, giving a knowing look towards Castiel, a devious smirk playing at her lips. “While you guys do that, Sam and I will start the fire!” Sam makes a sound in amusement at that but turns towards the fireplace as Dean flusters a little at the insinuation. Cas surprisingly isn't bothered by the comment and steps easily over the salt line, turning back to make sure Dean is there. The eldest hunter's heart was already palpitating with excitement from the comment but picks up speed at the fact that he was about to head into a dangerous zone with his lover. Which was an odd sentiment for him, Cas was no longer just his dragon was he? He was Dean’s _lover_ and not just one of them, but _the_ one. Dean's head spins as the two head down the hall to another room which could be perceived as Bobby’s old bedroom since there was a dusty and forgotten bed there.

That's not what Dean focuses on however but instead watches with a mixture of fear and excitement as Castiel starts to remove his shirt. “Cas?” Dean croaks, losing his voice a little.

“It takes less energy to reveal my wings in my human body than that of turning into my full dragon form.” The man answers easily, tacking on in a playful voice, “I was told I should conserve my strength.”

“You should.” Dean croaks out once more as the room seems to fill with a sort of electricity. His eyes are glued onto Castiel’s back, which is facing him and with wonder he watches as from thin air feathers and sinew appear, slowly forming the wings that Dean knows. They're huge, like before and make the dead room come to life in the most amazing way. Maybe five seconds after they're completely formed Dean can't stop himself from reaching out and touching the soft black feathers, running his rough hands softly over the silky material. It makes Cas react with shaky breath, and Dean instantly gets the idea to comb his fingers through the feathers, courtesy of Castiel, who's brain while a little sidetracked at the touch, was still on mission. Dean does as his dragon mentally instructs and gently slips his hands under the first layer of feathers and starts to rub at the base of the next row. A rather loud groan comes from Cas and Dean's body instantly reacts. It shouldn't, this isn't the time to get hot and heavy but the danger of it all just makes the feeling more intense. The hunter feels a feather slip out of the wing, probably too old to stay any longer and he removes his hand with the feather between his fingertips, noticing that several other smaller ones have come along for the ride. Dean picks up the smaller ones and looks at the collection, marveling in the oilily coloration, since they aren't completely black and have tints of blue. “We have to do this again.” Dean comments gruffly, trying to remind himself that HELLO evil spirits could show up any second.

Cas turns partially around to see the feathers in Dean's hands. Static electricity fills the room again and the wings disappear within seconds, allowing Castiel to shoulder his shirt on once more. “We only need one feather for the spell.” The dragon comments, buttoning the shirt as he watches Dean’s enamoration with the feathers.

“So I can keep these?” He asks, holding up the bundle of two. Castiel nods and Dean places the feathers into his shirt pocket, they peak out of the pocket due to their length, after all they might be smaller than the one they were going to use but they're not tiny by any means.

“Dean!” The odd calm that had been placed upon the room is shattered by Sam calling out to his brother so the rider and his dragon bust out of the abandoned bedroom to the hall, rushing towards the living room with weapons raised to see not one, but all three of the ghosts surrounding Sam and Charlie from behind the salt line. Madison is closest to Dean and with his dagger he makes a move as she turns, cutting her and effectively making her disappear for now. The two newcomers jump into the circle so all four are reasonably protected. Cas steps forward, effectively taking the role of protector and making the spirits back up a little. “Charlie, can you perform the spell?” He calls back to the redhead who is in the center of the three men.

She nods as first but soon realizes that Cas can't see her. “Yes I can!” She calls, ducking between Dean and Sam and going towards a bowl they had procured probably while Dean and Cas were busy. Dean, while staring down the little spirit girl of Maggie, places the feather on the desk. He doesn't know what Charlie is doing, but she’s uncorking the opium and pouring it into the bowl. She's also speaking some old language that hunters use for spells, it's a dead language so very few speak it here. But once again, Dean's a little too busy to pay attention, it feels weird to be standing up against a child, especially since her death was his fault.

“People look up to you Dean!” She cries in her young voice, “What if they knew you were a child killer!?”

Cas, who has Jimmy in front of him, suddenly throws his dagger at the girl, hitting her square in the chest and making his disparate, the dagger now hitting the wall out of the salt circle. _“You can't let their words affect you. They are not themselves.”_ He mentally states, turning to Jimmy who has something to say now.

“You're a child killer!” The male ghost screams, and the scream breaks the set of windows to their left, bringing in a heavy gust of wind and destroying the salt circle. Jimmy races towards Cas and just as his hands raise to Castiel’s neck he seems to burn up like a piece of paper. All the ghosts do, and the three men turn towards Charlie who's standing by the fire with the substance of the bowl burning in the flames. She smiles proudly at them and they all smile back at her.

“Fuck yeah!” Dean cheers, the words echoing in the room. Sam’s also grinning as he had been facing down Madison and now was free of the dead’s gaze.

Charlie looks at them, a gratified grin on her lips, “Am I a Hunter now?” She breathes out, earning a chuckle from the two Winchesters.

 

* * *

 

The group of four decide to stay the night at Bobby’s old haunt, no one sleeps on the bedding, knowing it hadn't been touched in years. They redo the salt circle and sleep within the safety zone. Sure, Charlie took care of the spirits but they were all still a bit paranoid and decided to err on the side of caution.

Sam was the first to wake, soon followed by Dean and finally Charlie. Castiel really had taken a hit the day before so he slept, Sam and Charlie thought it was a good idea to hit the road so against Dean’s wishes they wake the sleeping dragon. Castiel was grumpy, of course, and bleary eyed at the intrusion, but still readied himself regardless and the troop headed back into town to inform Sheriff Mills they had taken care of the malicious spirits.

“You guys are really some of the best Hunters.” She comments, shaking their hands and offering a smile. “You need anything and I'll be there.” She gave off the vibe of mother figure to Dean, a gruff mom, but a mom nonetheless.

“Thanks Sheriff Mills.” Sam speaks up first, since he was the first to shake her hand but she doesn't seem too happy about that comment.

“Just call me Jody.”

Dean takes this to heart and with a snide smirk to Sam, shakes Jody’s hand. “Well, thank you Jody.”

She smiles brightly, returning the gesture. “You kids be safe now.” She warns as they head down the road on their horses for whatever new destination lies before them.

 

They only get about half a day's journey down the roads of Potesta, Dean knowing that this was the time to head to the Wasteland and get Claire, when something happens.

Cas of course is the first one to sense it, “Twenty men on horseback heading our way.”

“Are they dangerous?” Sam asks before anyone else can.

Castiel pauses and shakes his head, “I do not know. I can only sense the vibrations.”

Soon enough they see the mass, first seeing the plume of dust rising from the stomping of hooves. But as the caravan of horses come closer the three humans know exactly what is coming their way from the purple flag raised above the riders’ heads. They're King Campbell’s men.

“You think they've seen us?” Dean asks, slowing Impala down. And Sam, who has also slowed his horse down nods, “They've had to.”

Charlie speaks up now from her seat behind Sam, “If we do anything suspicious they will pursue us…” She pauses however. “But isn't king Campbell like your grandfather?”

Dean nods, “We don't really don’t know him though.” Dean silently had never been really a fan of his grandfather and Castiel knows this through their mental connection.

 _“It is best if we just pass them, I doubt they are looking for us. If anything they might give us a job. Or they are here to help Jody with the spirits since a messenger was sent to the capital.”_ This was true and relaxes Dean some, but not enough for his shoulders to drop and he was still on guard, unwilling to let his guard down.

Soon enough they can make out the faces of the guards closing in on them and Dean's heart sinks, recognizing his cousin Christian who _never_ got along with Dean, even when they were kids. He's leading the procession and next to him, probably his lieutenant is another man Dean recognizes, Gordon Walker a Hunter who had been moved to the capital several years ago. Castiel can tell that Dean's relationship with both men isn't that grand and he sits up a little taller behind his rider. The procession slows soon enough, the leaders of the tiny army facing the gang of four while the soldiers stay behind the Hunter Walker and Prince Christian. “Ah Dean!” Christian greets, seeming a little too happy at seeing his cousin. “Just the man we wanted to see.”

Dean’s stomach drops even further now as Gordon raises his hand and the unit of royal soldiers surrounds the traveling hunters in a circle formation.

“Our Grandfather wants to speak with you and your brother.”

“His name is Sam.” Charlie speaks up squeakily from behind Sam, her head sticking around Sam’s body to look at the man and Dean’s gotta give her credit for speaking up.

Christian snorts at that, sneering at Charlie at that comment. He ignores the comment however, his eyes moving from Dean and Sam to those behind them; Castiel in particular. This is where Dean really starts to feel sick because there’s some sort of recognition in Christian’s eyes despite the fact that Dean _knew_ his cousin had never come in contact with Castiel.

“Why does he want to talk to us?” Sam speaks up, trying to sound diplomatic.

It’s Gordon’s turn to talk, “We’ve been getting multiple confirmed reports that you have been involved in several instances with not only the Horsemen but… dragons.”

“Dragons?” Charlie squeaks, and Dean doesn’t dare look back at her for fear she’s looking at Castiel. She’s gotta be smarter than that, _please_.

“We killed a dragon a couple months ago, but aside from that... I don’t think you should use the term multiple.” Sam mentions easily, always having an easier time with this sort of thing.

Christian snorts, “Not from what we heard from a messenger from Plainville.”

 _“Cas.”_ Dean instantly states, his voice panicked even in his head.

 _“There is no way for me to get all of us and the horses out of this situation Dean, I am still not at full capacity.”_ Castiel responds instantly, his own voice dripping with concern.

“Plainville?” Sam speaks up while dragon and rider have their panicked conversation. “We dealt with Famine there, there was no dragon.”

“Not from what we heard.” Gordon speaks up and Christian pulls out a scroll from a saddle bag, unrolling it before reading it out.

“And as bodies lined the streets, two men ~~\--~~ one with darker hair and a man in Hunter garb ~~\--~~ got into an altercation. Once the Hunter was on the ground the darker haired man starts to walk away, transforming into a blue dragon and flying away.”

Dean can feel Castiel shrink behind him, “ _Go Cas.”_ Dean nearly begs, terrified.

 _“I am not leaving you.”_ Castiel states automatically, _“They will use you to get to me if I leave you here. We do this together.”_

_“But the dragonriders Cas. You said-”_

_“Is better than leaving you to be tortured.”_ The dragon cuts Dean off, his one hand gently reaching up to touch the hunter’s back in a way that the accusers can’t see the movement.

Sam can’t worm himself out of this one and wrinkling his forehead sighs, “I guess we will have to talk to King Campbell to get this cleared up won’t we?”

Gordon snorts at that, rolling his eyes and glaring at Dean and Castiel as Christian speaks up. “I guess you will.” Christian jumps off of his horse, opening up his saddle bag yet again and placing the scroll back before pulling out two pairs of cuffs from his bag. Dean’s heart is going a mile a minute. He could deal with the Horsemen, but this? This was terrifying. Christian heads towards the back of the Impala and Stanford, the soldiers around Dean and Sam have their bows raised, pointing their arrows at the four as Christian moves towards Castiel. He looks up at the blue eyed man. “I don’t recognize you.”  

“You shouldn’t.” Castiel growls out, his hands in his lap, “I’m a hermit. I’ve lived my life in solitude.”

Christian smirks, “Until now I am assuming.” It probably hurt their case more than helped it. But Dean knew that if Castiel gave his name that Christian would probably know without a doubt that Castiel was a dragon, so it seemed like the only option. “Give me your hands.” Christian orders.

“Why?” Dean speaks up, turning around on Impala and staring his cousin down.

“Because we don’t know him.” He states, holding up another pair for Charlie, “Just like these are for the girl.”

Castiel looks at the cuffs, commenting to Dean _“They’re written in my native language, one of the dragons had to tell them this binding spell. It will keep me in this form Dean.”_

“Oh come on!” Dean comments, “He’s a scholar! Just like she’s part of the Men of Letters!”

“Doesn’t matter.” Gordon speaks up, sneering even more. “This is a precaution we have to take.”  

“Unfucking believable.” Dean comments, but Castiel has excepted there is no way around this, holding out his wrists towards Christian, glaring at the prince as he does, his blue eyes steely now and making Christian squirm a little. After all, Castiel’s glare was a terrifying force of nature.

The cuffs are hooked upon Castiel’s wrists and Dean can feel the phantom weight of the pieces of metal, and the sudden strain they cause on Castiel’s power. It’s not gone, but it’s lessened, less vibrant and unobtainable.

Christian seems to watch the two for a second before heading over to Charlie, who, also glaring, holds out her wrists. She’s also locked up in the cuffs and her hands fall into her lap, “Well, lets just hope we don’t fall.” She comments, glaring at Christian.

Christian makes a gesture to two soldiers on horseback and they go to either side of Impala and Stanford, “They’ll catch you.” He states before commenting in a belittling tone, “Why you don’t have more horses is beyond me.”

Dean simmers at that, “Because they’re big enough to break your skull with a hoof.” He comments lowly, making Impala snort in agitation that she had picked up from Dean.

 

* * *

 

It takes two weeks to reach the Capital, Monibor, and while it isn’t that long of a trip it feels like forever under the control of Christian and Gordon, who watch Dean and Castiel like hawks. They barely stop, and even when they do, it’s for quick naps lasting only four hours tops; progressively making Castiel’s energy lower, as if they know how to make a dragon weaker. Castiel slowly becomes crankier with the lack of sleep, he reigns it in largely but there are moments. Like when the soldiers are passing out food (enough for a human, not even half of what Castiel needs) where he snaps at the soldiers, earning him even less food. Dean doles half of his food to Castiel, which in turn makes him cranky as well. It’s one thing to have Castiel cranky, or Dean, but to have both of them cranky? It was a shit show.

“Why are you treating us like prisoners?” Dean asks once after helping Castiel onto the back of Impala before jumping up. He glares at his cousin, his tone loathing. “We’ve been taking care of the _Horsemen_ and you’re treating us like we’ve committed treason!”  

Gordon, with his cocky face and degrading smirk turns towards Dean, “Because if _someone_ in this group is connected to a dragon it _is_ treason to not step forwards and admit that bond to King Campbell.”

That shut up Dean and he shares a concerned look with Sam, who was probably having his own internal panic attack because, hello, connected to _Lucifer_ . This was going to very badly for everyone, even Charlie because she _knew_ things. Which brings a horrible thought to Dean’s mind. _“Do you think she’s written down what we’ve told her?”_ Dean asks Castiel as the procession continues.

 _“I know she has.”_ Castiel responds, his voice sounding more horrified than Dean’s.

_“Is there anyway we could… I don’t know… send the book somewhere?”_

There’s a spark of realization in Castiel and he even nods, _“Yes, I can teleport it somewhere. But it would have to be somewhere we trust. To someone we know who would keep it secret.”_  
_“What about Anna?”_ Dean asks, because out of everyone, Anna was the safest bet.

 _“No, she and Benny are on the move. The same with James and Portia. I would have to travel to them first to ensure they know it is coming. Otherwise it would appear on the ground and they could walk right past it, leaving it for any passerby_.”

This, of course, would be bad, so Dean excludes those two. Jody Mills was also out of the question, as she knew _nothing_ of their supernatural connection, Bobby was nixed because of this fact as well. There was no certainty that Jo was at the Roadhouse. They couldn’t send it over the border to Lucifer because that’d probably _kill_ Cas from his lack of magical strength. It had to be to someone in Potesta, someone who would keep the secret. Someone does come to mind, she came to mind the very moment Anna was scrapped but Dean hadn’t dared mention her, even if her name had come to Castiel’s mind as well. But now… they were running out of options and time. Since they were being treated like comfortable prisoners it wouldn’t take too long before they started to go through their things. _“There’s my mom.”_ Dean states quietly across their connection. Sure, she didn’t know anything about Castiel being a dragon, but she might also be able to help and honestly? Dean couldn’t picture his mother turning in the book as evidence. The shock of Lucifer would be a big one however and it scared Dean for Sam, who had no idea this conversation was happening less than two feet away.

_“I believe your mother is the best bet. We could write a letter to tell her not to read it, but I doubt that would stop her curiosity. Especially after it magically materializes and she learns that we have been forcibly taken to the capital.”_

_“Thanks Cas.”_ Dean grumbles because, negative thoughts was not good right now. 

_“I am simply telling you the truth. To tell you otherwise would only be counterproductive.”_ He also rumbles back, a bit snippy, which Dean honestly can’t blame him for. _“I will need to get the book and hold it in my hands in order to send it. I also need to know of a place I have been where your mother will most likely visit more often than your father and the servants.”_

Dean has to think on this for a moment, mentally running through his childhood castle and thinking of places, his mother loved the garden but the servants were there at all times of the day. The study would be a good place except his father was there nearly all day with servants coming and going to accommodate him. _“The only place I can think of is my room. There’s no reason for servants to go in there without anyone residing in there. My mother always likes the view from my room during sunset.”_

 _“I think that is an excellent place, perhaps no one will notice it.”_ Castiel comments, but Dean can feel the doubt in that comment, but he has to thank Cas for not being pessimistic about it. _“We will have to figure out how we will write the note and transfer the notebook without anyone realizing.”_

_“We’ll think of something, we have to.”_

 

The answer comes a couple days later when they stop and Charlie gets up from her seat on a fallen over log. Automatically some guard get up as well and she glares, “I have to pee!” She nearly yells.

“Well, you need someone to keep an eye on you to ensure you don’t escape.” Christian says, looking up from something he was whittling, staying seated.

Charlie sits back down, and she would have crossed her arms if she could. “I’m not going with a group of guys freaking watching me! It’s creepy!”

Castiel, who had been trying to take a nap on a mat behind Charlie sits up, seeing this as his opportunity. “I will join you.” He gets up with a little difficulty and nods to her, “To ensure your safety.”

Christian rolls his eyes but motions for them to go, being followed by three soldiers into the woods. Dean, who had been sitting next to Charlie looks at his cousin, his mental eyes seeing where Castiel was, after all, the more time he spent truly connected with Castiel the more he had learned how to multitask. “Why are you doing this Christian? I know you’ve always been an ass, but not this much of a fucker.” Sam gives his brother a wide eyed look, but Christian just laughs. Castiel and Charlie weren’t visible from the treeline but the three guards were and Dean notes that they have turned around when Christian laughs.

“You guys are the uncooperative ones. I’ve been doing everything by the book.” He twirls the knife in his hand while holding the block of wood in his other.  

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Dean shoots back, louder to keep the attention of the guards as he sees Castiel and Charlie exchange the book. “We were just doing our job, you know! Saving people! Hunting things!”

“The Family business.” Christian cuts off, rolling his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, but with a dragon, an unregistered one.”

Dean scoffs, “You don’t know that! I mean how are you even going to _see_ if someone is connected to a dragon?!”

Gordon, who had been standing next to Christian as his constant protector now speaks up, a sadistic smile on his face, “Oh I think you can guess.”

Torture. They were going to torture one and see if the other reacted, he could see that now. “No.” He responds, his voice actually growing a tad bit quieter.

Gordon shrugs, “There are other, non-invasive ways, but… for people who have committed treason… we have to make sure.”

Dean wants to throw up and he feels a rush of energy come from Castiel before the dragon slips into unconsciousness. The conversation is dropped the moment that everyone hears Charlie scream out “Castiel!” Dean jumps up, maybe a second before Charlie screams out but he doesn’t care as he books it to the forest. He pushes past the soldiers until he’s next to Charlie, who’s kneeling next to Castiel’s body. There’s some blood and a cut on his temple from falling forward and into a tree but aside from that? He looked okay, just... unconscious. Dean gently pushes Charlie aside and picks up the man, glaring at anyone who came near him.

He brings Castiel’s body back towards the fire and places him down on the mat. “What happened?” Sam asked, having a feeling but not stating it outloud.

Dean takes this opportunity to turn towards his cousin and Gordon, pointing down at them. “They’ve been pushing us! And I know for shit you guys haven’t been feeding him properly!”

Christian shrugs, “He gets enough food to survive.”

Dean makes a move to go over to that smug son of a bitch and punch his lights out but Sam grabs his arm. “Dean, don’t.”

“Yeah Dean, don't.” Repeats Christian standing up and coming closer to his cousin, “You'd be assaulting royalty.”

“I'm royalty too you ass!” Dean grunts, making another move towards Christian.

“True.” He nods, his blonder hair shining in the firelight, “But, I still hold all the cards.” He gestures to behind Dean where Cas was lying, a soldier with his spear posed above Castiel’s slowly rising chest.

“You wouldn't.” Dean grunts, ripping his arms from Sam’s hands to near Castiel, his hand moving to his sword which Christian had oddly enough allowed him to keep.

“It's been a long time since we were last together Dean. You have no idea what I'm capable of.”

Dean turns his head back to Christian, “You kill him and a whole world of hurt will come for you.” Dean meant it and he looked a little crazy. Because he was. He would deliver Sam to Lucifer himself if something happened to Cas. He'd make that asshole King promise to let Dean kill Christian and everything Alistair had taught him through the torture would be put to use. He mentally promises Christian.

“You and what dragon?” Christian teases and Dean tenses even more at the connotation of that. “I don't need a dragon to fillet your skin off the bone.”

Gordon makes a step towards Dean and Sam gets in his way. “You boys might have the upper hand but wait until our parents hear about this.” John had a dislike for Gordon as well and Mary? Well, she was the biggest mother bear to grace this planet aside from Ellen.

“Your mom is sickly, it'd be a sad day on the battlefield.”

Dean let's out a hollow laugh, “Whatever makes you feel better.”

Charlie, who had now moved next to Cas and was putting herself between the soldier and the sleeping body glares at the opposing man, knowing that this could quite possibly be her final stand. “I think we all need to take a step back! No one is dying tonight! Let's just get to Monibor!”

“Yeah, I bet Grandpa Campbell would be pretty pissed if you killed off a dragon. Wouldn't you?” Dean states, eyeing Christian. There was no point in hiding it now. None at all because they weren't the ones they were trying to hide. It was Sam, it was always Sam and Castiel understood that risk, even if Dean couldn't contact him right now. Sam was the one who needed protecting, after all, that book was hidden from the King so _Sam_ wouldn’t get tortured. Dean had gone through hellish torture before, he could easily do it again if it meant Sam could slip under the radar.

“So you're admitting _he’s_ a dragon?” Christian asks, motioning towards Castiel.

“Yes. And he's _my_ dragon so **back the fuck off**.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel is still sleeping even when they start traveling again, he's put on Impala in front of Dean this time, so that Dean can keep him upright while they continue. Sometime between transit, true unconsciousness gives way to sleep and Dean immediately plays the happenings after Castiel’s energy surge for him. Dean's highly attentive to the dragon’s emotions towards the event but he seems… well, okay with it. Dean was so shocked by Castiel’s relaxed reaction that the dragon even has to respond, “ _While I would have refrained from escalating the problem I understand your habits and know this was the best you could do.”_

 _“Wow.”_ Dean states, a little hurt, _“Thanks for the vote of confidence Cas.”_

The memory fades to their mental beings now, Dean trusting Impala to lead them on the path so he can indulge in this. He reaches up and touches Castiel’s face, _“If anything were to happen to you…”_ He starts, and Castiel shakes his head, having seen Dean's thought processes during the memory.

 _“You would have allowed all the forces of Lucifer’s army upon your home. I understand what that means Dean.”_ He leans forward and Dean leans down a little so that their lips touch. It feels just like the first time, electric and powerful and beautiful. So, of course, Cas has to ruin it. _“I do not know the next time we will be able to be like this. I do not know what King Campbell will do to us…”_

Dean rests his forehead against his lover’s, sighing heavily and allowing his shoulders to drop. _“Cas…”_

The dragon shakes his head against Dean’s, _“Regardless, come what may, I will be by your side for as long as our lives intertwine.”_

They don't do anything aside from kissing and holding onto each other in their mental space, aware that time is limited here and soon Castiel cuts off the dream state, stirring in the physical world and pulling Dean back with him.

 

It takes the dragon a couple seconds to get his grounding, where they were versus where they are now in conjunction to the capital. “Hey Cas.” Sam greets softly, smiling over at the dragon. It’s one of his sad smiles.

“Hello Sam.”

Gordon turns around in his saddle to see what was going on and his eyes land on Cas, “Ah, I see the dragon wakes from it’s slumber. You were out for so long we thought you died.”

Castiel blinks once, “If Charlie and Dean weren’t here, I would be wouldn’t I?” He stated coolly, staring the man down and making him turn around, a smirk on his face even if he looks a little freaked out.

The Winchester boys smirk at that, knowing that Castiel could be rather off putting, even more so if you weren’t on his side. _“I don’t like his energy.”_ Castiel comments, _“He seems like he enjoys hurting people.”_

Dean nods, not giving a fuck if they can tell they’re talking, _“When Sam and I were just starting out as hunters we worked a case with him… He sees the world in black and white. Good and bad.”_

 _“And of course he sees himself as the unappreciated hero I am guessing?”_ Castiel comments, his voice largely filled with spite.

Dean chuckles, _“Yep.”_

“Are you guys just going to do that all day?” Christian asks, having turned around to look at the two sometime during their conversation.

Castiel, who was now in front gives a bitchface, “Seeing as you know what we are, we are free do so.” He shoots back, giving the man an icy stare.

“Speaking of which,” Dean starts, “I think it would be best if you started feeding him properly instead of table scraps.” Dean orders, mimicking Castiel’s stare.

Christian nods his head, “I think that will be best. After all, you won’t have much of a rest when you get to Monibor.”

Castiel sighs, “I somehow doubt that statement.” He speaks up, “As I haven’t seen any of the dragons under King Campbell’s control since I came out of seclusion.” Christian doesn't have much to say to that, his face void of any actual sass or anger.

 

A couple days later and they can see the capital, Monibor. It’s a large port city at the opening of the Deep Water Bay. While the land that Monibor is located on is flat, the area across the bay is mountainous, named Dragon’s Peak for it's high altitude peaks, pointed ridges and later, for being the home of King Campbell’s dragonriders. The mountain, while distant, glitters from what can be assumed as glass windows and other shiny objects. But while Dean knew that would soon be their newest gilded cage, he turns his attention back onto the approaching capital. Much like the towns of Frozen Falls, it is protected by a large wall, the tallest the boys have ever seen, taller than Castiel’s dragon form; which was probably because of the dragons it stored. Sure, the Winchester boys had been here once before, but with adult eyes it was different sight, more intimidating. You couldn't see any buildings over the wall, except for some towers from what could be assumed as part of the castle.

The metal portcullis starts to rise while they're a fair distance away, the colors and flags of the soldiers escorting the band of vagabonds, informing the guards of who was coming. The gate doors behind the portcullis were largely wooden, with large metal facets running horizontal to keep the slabs of lumber tightly together.

There’s no fanfare like the first time Dean and Sam had visited Monibor, instead there were crowds of people who paused their daily routines to see what was going on. The shocker was they didn’t seem that perturbed about this. It wasn’t something that obviously happened every day, but it seemed like it was common enough that they weren’t going to call their neighbors. And the Winchester boys weren’t exactly popular here, so there really wasn’t anyone to recognize them. None of the townspeople had any idea that these two tall men on their huge horses were princes who were being walked forcibly through their streets.

Most onlookers were of the lower class, going about their daily business; such as going to the market or running errands for the higher class. As soon as they enter the gates, Dean can feel a disturbance in Cas and at the hunter’s curiosity Castiel speaks up through their connection. _“There are several magical beings here of extreme strength.”_

 _“Well.. Yeah Cas, Dragon’s Peak is only a stone’s throw away.”_ Okay, yeah, Dragon’s Peak was on the other side of the bay, so it was a reasonable distance away, but not if a dragon was flying from one side to the other.

 _“Dean.”_ Dean can feel the look, _“It’s not just that… there are_ **_reapers_ ** _here.”_ At Dean’s shock Castiel sighs in exasperation, mentally hinting for the human to look through his eyes, which Dean is a tiny apprehensive about because _reapers_ ? But he does it anyway, Castiel still communicating. _“There aren't as many here as there would be during a natural disaster or plague. But there are enough to be… abnormal.”_ Indeed Dean could see them, they were standing still in the crowd, people walking right through them as if they weren't there. They didn't look that different from the average human, some of them wore cloaks of blackest fiber Dean had ever seen, but otherwise they wore the garb of a causal human, nothing too fancy, nothing too revealing; just average. They did not register the combined look of Dean and Castiel but continued to stare towards the north, as if they could see through the buildings. There was one of the creatures on every street, no more than that, so Dean sees around twenty in total as they continue their travel to the castle.

 _“What do they want?”_ Dean asks, quiet even in their shared space.

_“I'm trying to figure that out. They appear to be waiting.”_

_“For?”_ Dean asks instantly, progressively becoming more and more freaked out by these beings he had never seen before.

 _“I don't know Dean.”_ Castiel rumbles, and knowing that would not satisfy the hunter he adds, _“If I was to guess, I'd say they're waiting for Death.”_

Dean leaves Castiel’s eyes at that, coming back into the safer world of being unseeing and instead looks up to the castle that is now looming over them, very much a metaphor for the change of fate in front of them.  

The closer they got to the castle, the finer the clothing and stature of the onlookers got. It was with horrible realization that if anyone was going to recognize the Winchester brothers it would most likely be someone from this social class, as some of them were invited to the parties at Lawrence castle and would be able to send word to their parents quicker than the less fortunate folks could. Dean starts to hide his face a bit, not obviously, but he looks over at his brother, who's knuckles are as white as clouds on the reins of Stanford, who walks next to Impala. The boys share a look, and Sam’s panic makes Dean remember the job he had to do. What was going to happen to him and Cas was already going to happen, their mom would find out on her own but Dean needed to be strong for his brother. So he raises his head, his posture becoming that of his princely title and he gives a smile to Sam, making his little brother’s brow furrow for a moment in confusion.

_“Cas, is there anyway you can contact Sam? We need him to know that at the first chance he's gotta run.”_

Cas shakes his head and Dean can feel the movement from behind him, _“Without Sam being connected to Lucifer I can do nothing.”_

 _“Is there anyway to get him connected to Lucifer?”_ Dean internally shivers at the fact he had suggested that cause _ew_.

 _“If we had a demon… or if Sam used my blood.”_ Dean responds instantly with a mental no, causing Castiel to relax, _“I'm glad. If we had that opportunity we could tell him ourselves, as we would have to be alone.”_

 _“Yeah, I guess we're gonna have to bank on that._ ” Dean comments, firmly disagreeing with the thought of Sam drinking Castiel’s blood. No way.

 

By now they're reaching the final wall, separating the castle grounds from the rest of the city, after all, King Samuel Campbell was King of Potesta so he obviously deserved the most protection. Cause dragons weren't enough.

Once they pass under the open portcullis the four are ordered to disembark from their steeds, who were to be led away.

“Where are you taking them?” Dean asks his cousin with little fear.

“The slaughterhouse.” Christian responds before quickly retorting “The stables, you idiot.” he points to a stable a field away, where Dean can see the royal steeds getting their shoes fixed.

The eldest hunter glares at his cousin but Cas is the one to speak up, “You have a horrible sense of humor.”

Charlie, gaining confidence from Castiel’s comment tacks on, “And that's a lot coming from Cas.”

Dean snorts, standing tall as they walk closer to the castle, “It is.”

Unlike Lawrence Castle this was the center of Potesta and therefore was huge, the doors were much like that of the temple Castiel was found in, large enough to fit a dragon, with a smaller door cut out of it for human travel. These were the doors that opened as they neared, nearly half a dozen guards standing at attention in case the party of four did anything stupid. The guards who accompanied them for travel had disbanded, all except for Christian and Gordon.

The throne room must have been emptied in perpetuation for King Campbell’s meeting with his grandchildren and their friends because the normal royal court of maybe three dozen advisors had been lowered to only half a dozen and another half dozen of guards, all keeping a close eye on the approaching group.

King Campbell sits upon his decorative throne; dark wood with golden inlays and purple cushion sewn together with golden threads. It's not as flashy as some kings would make it but still, it gives him a stately manner. King Samuel Campbell, who Sammy is actually named after, is an old man, bald, but his skin is still rather taunt from keeping in shape, despite the peaceful times. He is also dressed in red, with detailed work in purple and gold, dragons embroidered on his sleeves to show his control over the uncontrollable creatures. The crown itself is made of gold, and unlike other crowns people might think of with solid gold and jewels encrusted upon it, this is entirely made out of dragons interlocking with one another, their wings and eyes bejeweled with all different kinds of gems, probably describing the kind of dragons under his control.

Dean's stomach turns in knots, Castiel’s blues and blacks might soon be etched upon this crown and Dean didn't like that one bit. How many of these flashy dragons were fashioned after modest ones?

The four oncomers stop in front of the throne, but only three kneel; only the humans. Castiel stands strong, and after all, why should he? This King was not _his_ King. Castiel's father was the dragon’s king, regardless if his flags still flew or not. That was the kind of loyalty to be respected and highly dangerous.

Some guard steps forward, as if to make Castiel kneel but the King holds up his hand, stopping the armored man in his tracks and sending him back to his post. He makes another gesture and this time speaks, “Rise.”The three humans do so as Castiel continues to stare with a burning anger towards King Campbell. Samuel seems to ignore this hatred in favor to talk to his grandsons, his voice unimpressed with the whole situation. “I must say, I should have expected this sort of behavior from you two. You are more Winchester than Campbell.” His eyes land on Dean and stay there, “But at the same time, I had hope that you would do the right thing.”

Castiel’s own boiling blood is starting to really get at Dean, and he speaks now, “With all due respect my majesty, what exactly are you referring to?” Dean knew that no matter what state Cas was in he needed to be the exact opposite to counteract it, he also knew that this would keep King Campbell’s attention away from Sam and that was obviously the most important thing.

The King makes a face, one that Dean can see his mother in, “You know exactly to what I speak of. If a Potestian bonds with a dragon they must immediately step forward to join the rest of the Dragonriders.”

Dean reacts instantly to this, having formed his response during their days of travel. “With all due respect Sire, our hands were a little tied up with the Four Horsemen.”

There's a hushed whisper among the court but the King just sighs, “Yes, I've heard about that.” Dean hadn't expected that, “And to be honest I'm rather concerned with what sort of trouble that is going to cause.” He pauses, staring down both brothers, “But you were still within a week's journey from here and did not make any attempt to inform us. Instead, we had to follow rumors.”

Dean stands tall, anger boiling under the skin and his body posture rather taut. “We’re here now.”

“And you’ve dragged your brother into this mess, along with..?” He has now turned his attention towards Charlie, who’s seemingly shied away from attention. She makes a small sound before seemingly gathering her courage to look at the King.

“Charlie Bradbury, I’m a Woman of Letters, Sire.”

King Campbell’s eyebrow rises, “I didn’t know women were allowed into that order.”

That was enough of a push for Charlie to gain some strength as she glares, “Any order who doesn’t allow women into their ranks is severely lacking the resources they could possibly obtain.”

The old man chuckles at that, looking back at his grandsons, “I see why she choose to travel with you.”  

Charlie, who doesn't like being spoken for by someone who doesn't even _know_ her states coolly, “Because they're the best Hunters you have.”

“You never met my daughter.” King Campbell responds without a second’s pause, sounding a little annoyed.

“Yeah and I wonder what she'll think with you berating us.” Sam grumbles, crossing his arms.

King Campbell's aged head turns to the youngest Winchester, “Well, when she does find out I wonder what she'll have to say to the both of you being dragonriders.”

Everyone shuts up and Dean can hear his heart in his ears, panic setting in and maybe that's why Castiel speaks up, his voice unamused. “There have been no cases of the same generation of family members being dragonriders. What would cause you to make such a statement?”

The King’s eyes turn to Cas, “It wouldn't hurt to try him with some of our unpaired dragons.”

 _“They will know he's paired with Lucifer if he comes in contact with any dragons who have met him. And from the power I feel coming from Dragon's Reach two of my eldest brothers are there. Sam_ **_cannot_ ** _go to those mountains.”_

Dean, who's panic has lessened, now looks at his grandfather. “She'll disown you. She didn't want us as Hunters and you think she'll be mildly okay with you putting us both in a suicide squad?”

“Our dragonriders live comfortably. Why are you referring to it as a suicide?” The King’s eyes are placed upon Dean now and Dean uses this to his advantage.

“Because if the Four Horsemen are active that means Lucifer is planning something and who's going to be on those front lines? Us. You're signing her only children to their death.”

“Are you openly admitting you will join the dragonriders?” Samuel responds, his eyes flitting between Dean and Cas.

Dean sighs, rubbing his bridge, “As I see it, if we don't we'll be tortured, so yes. Castiel and I will join so long as you save Sam from the same fate.”

“Dean…” Sam starts, turning to his brother with a pained look on his face before looking towards Castiel, sadness in his eyes.

“It must be done.” Castiel speaks up, looking back at Sam and giving him a small nod which the four travelers know the meaning behind but the King is blissfully ignorant of. “It is what your mother would want.” He turns to look towards the King, fire in his eyes. “Even though I doubt the woman will be happy to hear her eldest was taken by the order without her knowledge.”

“What do you know of my daughter?” King Campbell spits with contemptment.

“I'm connected to her eldest. I suspect I know more about her then you ever will. When was the last time you talked to your favorite child?” This statement left the room tense and Dean was pretty sure Cas had crossed a line but he said nothing, because it was true. Last time Dean had been to the capital with his mother was before his mother’s injury. King Campbell hadn't visited Lawrence… ever, in Dean’s memory.

Samuel looks red in the face but seems to quickly compose himself, “I agree to your terms… but you two will have to finish your training before visiting with your brother.” He's talking more to Dean than Cas, obviously. But he turns his head to look at the human dragon, “And you will be training with your brother.”

Dean feels Castiel’s stomach drop, not that it shows on his face. “I would not expect otherwise.” the human dragon states scalding.

King Campbell smiles condescendingly, like he's somehow more powerful than the dragon and at the moment? He is and it makes the connected partners furious. As if that brings it to Castiel’s attention the dragon raises his shackled hands, “How long must I wear these?”

“Until you reach Dragon’s Peak and are officially sworn in, we couldn't have you all running away could we?” The king replies easily.

“I am assuming that if we were to try and escape we would have an army of dragons following us.” Castiel responds as quickly, glaring. “That is, unless you don't have control over them, which would explain the lack of involvement in outer capital activities.”

If King Campbell wasn't so composed he'd properly splutter in rage at the insult. He moves his hand for Christian to move, which the man does as King Campbell speaks. “Separate the cuffs, but ensure they are snug against his wrists.” His eyes land on Castiel’s as he continues, “After all, we know where his loyalty lies.”

Dean watches as the metal bands connecting the two hand cuffs are separated but the cuffs stay on, with a little tightening from Christian, who snares at the two as his back remains to the king. He steps away and the king speaks up again. “Do you have any conditions?” His voice is calm with an underlying tone of agitation.

Sam now takes a slight step forward, “Since I will be with you, I would like to be involved in the happenings of the Hunters here. As Charlie said, we’re some of the best Hunters here and you know it. I could help.”

King Campbell tries hard not to roll his eyes but then again, Sam was always his favorite because, well, they were both Samuel’s. “I see no reason why not, but obviously I will have to monitor your activities.” When Sam nods the King surveys the four and seeing that no one was biting at the bit he continues to speak, “You are able to walk around the capital until sunset, where I expect Sam back here and for you three to take a ferry to Dragon’s Peak.”

“The three of us?” Dean asks, his stomach now in his throat.

“Why yes, I think we should try Charlie with some of the unpaired dragons as you never stated any stipulations for her.”

“I didn't think I had to state her rights! She's fully capable of stating them herself!” Dean has to reign in his anger some but it still sounds like a bark as he glares at his grandfather.

The older man simply shrugs, “I would consider now too late.”

Dean's ready to rip his head off, he just couldn't fathom his grandfather being… well, this much of a _dick_. Charlie speaks up now, sounding rather terrified with an underlying tone of calm. “I- ah, Sire, I am act-, I am comfortable with this so long as I am allowed to study and write notes about what I consider pertinent information.”

There's a pause from the King’s side of this conversation before he nods in acceptance, “I can agree to those terms, after all you are a… _woman_ of letters.” Charlie nods firmly at that, actually having enough willpower to stare directly in the eyes of their leader while she does so. “If there aren't any other stipulations you four are dismissed, and remember I except Sam here at nightfall and for the rest of you to be on the ferry.”

“Yes sire.” The four respond in almost perfect unison and with that the four were escorted out of the throne room and into the streets of Monibor.

None of them talked until they were a good distance away from the castle and the guards were thinner, they didn't travel towards the poorer district where the ears would be most prevalent as it could earn the lower class a pretty penny. Instead, they went towards the middle class district, where speciality shops would largely drown out their conversations.

It was Castiel who spoke first, his voice low but his words earnest. “Sam. You cannot contact… _him_ at all while we are here. The dragons who I suspect are at Dragon’s Peak will instantly feel your connection with him. We are lucky that they cannot now, or you would already be detained for interrogation.”

“Way to lighten the mood Cas.” Dean comments, agreeing with his partner in their mental space.

“Shouldn't he like… make a break for it now? While we still have the chance?” Charlie speaks up, sneaking her smaller body between the two Winchesters so the surrounding people can't hear her.

“It wouldn't be wise.” Castiel is squinting at people, allowing Dean to lead him blindly as he takes in their surroundings. “King Campbell expects us to make for our escape right now. All exits out of this city probably have double, if not triple, the amount of guards they normally have.”

“I don't think I _should_ go. At least, not yet.” Sam suddenly speaks up, making everyone in the cautious party look at him. “Look, he allowed me to continue to do my job while I'm here. The more cases I'm given and completed successfully, the more he'll trust me. And than I'll be able to figure out what is going on.”

Dean frowns, “You think something is going on?”

Sam nods, which is extremely noticeable since he's the tallest person in the crowds around them, “You're gonna tell me he knows about the Four Horsemen and doesn't have _anything_ planned?” The tallest Winchester looks down at the lone dragon of the group, “Cas, who do you think is at Dragon’s Peak?”

Castiel looks thoughtful for a second and Dean suddenly _feels_ colors cross his body, warm reds, powerful blues and disarming greens. “There are two strong forces up on that mountain, stronger than me. One I cannot name, but the other? I believe it is the very person who cast Lucifer out of our home at our father’s orders…” The colors, the emotions Dean is feeling seems to stick on the blues, a melancholy from Castiel’s own experiences stepping in. “If anyone was to inform the King about unnatural happenings it would be him. He is one of the strongest of my brothers, so anything Lucifer is doing would be his top priority.”

Dean does **not** like the sound of that, _“Should Sam really be here?”_

Castiel, who's composure is completely normal speaks urgently in their mental space, _“For now yes, but the way Sam is talking… he sounds like he thinks he can remain undetected for weeks. I believe that he will only, at most, have a week before the questioning starts. I do not know if the dragons visit this side of the bay and while some might not recognize the power radiating off of him… others, those who met Lucifer, will know instantly. I am not as comfortable with this gamble as he is.”_

Dean takes this as an initiative to speak more on the topic, “Sam, that's all good and dandy but once they find out, there's no way of getting you away from them. I don't think you should stay here for more than a week. At tops.”

Sam rolls his eyes, used to his brother being protective but Charlie speaks before Sam can form a rebuttal. “He's got a point. Plus, remember he's sharing mindspace with Cas who _knows_ the dragons over there, don't you think Cas would know more about what and how'd they react?”

Sam sighs, and turns the attention onto Charlie, “What about you? You just signed yourself up for the dragonriders.”

Charlie shrugs, “I think pairing is reasonably rare right?” She looks at Castiel to get his affirmative. “I'm just worried about bonding with a male dragon cause don't I have to…?” She makes an uneasy face.

Castiel quickly answers, “No. That has to be mutual on a very profound level. There have been many pairs throughout history who have not had intercourse with one another and still had a strong bond.” He pauses before continuing, “Plus if something was to happen to your dragon you would be in less pain than those who have bonded to that capacity. But this is all hypothetical, you may not even bond with a dragon at all.”

“What kinda adventure would that be?” Charlie whispers quietly, but she speaks loud enough for everyone to hear.

Dean's the one to turn and look at her, “This hasn't been an adventure enough for you?” He asks, his brow furrowed in that worried dad way he does. “Look Charlie, I don't know what is in store for me and Cas when we get there but I can't say I'm excited. It'd be much better if you didn't get bonded with a dragon…” He sighs, letting his hands hang by his sides a bit. “I got a bad feeling about all of this.” Castiel, who is at the rear of the group reaches forward and lets his fingers slot with Dean's, unnoticeable to anyone but them in these congested streets. Dean appreciates the feeling more then anyone could really understand, except for Castiel, who feels the appreciation wash over him. “I really think it's in all our best interests to lay low, to not attract too much attention to ourselves,” Cas squeezes Dean’s hand a little tighter because he knows what's coming next, “That includes you Sam. We're going to make sure that the moment we don't think it's safe for you anymore to get you an out, no matter what, understood?”

Sam rolls his eyes and while he would never say it to Dean's face, sometimes he reminded him of their father. Protection of the family above all else. “Yeah. I get it.”

 

The troop of four wander around the capital for a little longer, Dean can _feel_ Castiel looking at the reapers but he doesn't ask any more questions about them, nor does he ask about any shift in the creatures. Instead, he just holds his lover’s hand, possibly noticed by some but not most. It's a rather macabre procession, what with all of them knowing this was a ledge they couldn't back down from. Another point of no return, not just for one or two of them, but for all four of them; five for the unspoken Lucifer who had no dice in this high stakes gamble.

Sooner rather than later they notice that the streets are starting to loose density as the light of the world begins to thin and Dean knows it's time. They all knew it was time as they somehow had started to near the castle sometime during the later part of their capital travels.

It's at the stoop of the stairs that Dean says his goodbyes to Sam, giving him a brotherly hug, speaking as he does so. “You take care of yourself Sammy, I'll see you as soon as I can.” He lowers his voice to whisper, “Don't forget about Funkytown.”

Sam tries to keep a straight face at this and does rather well due to the sober mood. He gives his brother a good pat on the back, “Same goes to you, I hope whatever training you have to go through isn't that rough.”

Dean snorts, “It can't be worse than what we've already been through.” A quick flash of Alastair  passes through his mental vision but he puts that to the wayside, after all, Sam still had no idea.

Sam let's out a half hearted chuckle. “Yeah, yeah. Well, I still want to know all about it, okay? Like how many dragons are even up there? How many are paired and why don't we seem them? Ever?”

Dean smiles, taking a step back so Charlie can hug Sam. “I'll be taking notes Sam! You'll be the first to read them!” Bless her soul for trying to keep them all upbeat, because she's definitely making an effort. Castiel, who is still planted where Dean left him looks towards Sam, killing whatever happiness Charlie brought to the table with his foreboding next words. “Do not forget what I told you Sam, not a single drop.” When Sam nods Castiel mimics, “We will come back for you.” It's more than words, it's such an intense promise that Dean’s glad he's not Sam, he knew what kind of power was hidden behind those blue eyes and it was intense.

“See you later guys.” Sam states, raising a hand before stepping backwards and heading up the stairs to the door.

The remaining three wait until he's out of sight before heading towards the docks. They had passed it before, but only got close enough to smell the overwhelming odor of seawater and fish that come with the low and high tides. Now however, they see the water reflecting the sky with many different sailing vessels littering the bay. Dean's almost unsure of which one would be theirs except Castiel seems to know, heading directly for a small row boat with an old man sleeping in it.

Dean's the one to clear his throat, making the man startle a little, making the boat rock more. “Oh goodness!” The man calls, gripping at his chest. “You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!” He grumbles, tilting his hat this way and that to get it out of his eyes before standing up.

Now it's Castiel's turn and he handles it with much more grace than Dean. “Sorry sir, are you here to take people to Dragon’s Peak?”

The man grunts, squinting up at the three and seemingly sizing them up as if to match them to a description and he nods after a moment's pause. “Yes, yes, yes. And you must be my last three! Come on! Let's get going before all the daylight is gone!” He helps Charlie in but everyone else is basically on their own, the old man focusing on ropes and detaching the boat from the docks.

“Alright.” the man grumbles, definitely more to himself than the new travelers. “Dragon’s Peak, here we come.”


End file.
